Tea, Latte, Coffee or Spice?
by signbear
Summary: Multi-chaptered one shots of various pairings in LL! (Muse) Ranging from being teased endlessly, to being attacked by a bird, to a random encounter in the school cafe, to swapping of bodies with unhealthy results! [EliUmi, KotoUmi, UmiMaki, EliMaki, NicoMaki, NozoEli, HonoKoto, RinMaki, RinPana, MakiPana and more]
1. Eli x Umi

_A/N_: Each chapter would consist of different pairings although certain pairings may be repeated! I'll put the rating and pairing at the top of each chapter for convenience sake. Each chapter is a separate entity in itself and I'll be accepting pairings as well. If there are no requests, I'll just go by whatever I feel like writing at the moment.

* * *

Chapter: _Add a little pinch of spice_

Pairing: Eli X Umi

Rating: T

* * *

"Hey~ Umiiii~"

"Yes?"

"Umiiii~" the same voice whined again.

"…What is it?"

"Umiiii~"

The blue haired girl sighed and turned to the voice, "What is it that you want, Eli?"

"You finally turned around…" the blonde said, a playful grin on her face.

"…So, what is it?" the bluenete now focused her attention on her senior. For some reason, Eli was lounging about in the Student Council room. Kotori and Honoka had already left, and since Umi had just finished her Kyudo club practice, she thought she should come by the Council room to do some work. After all, she was the Student Council Vice-President now. Even if she had other clubs to attend to, it did not give her the right to skip out on her duties.

"…Eli, why are you here anyway?" Umi probed curiously, already giving up on the documents she was going to read. She didn't understand why the pony tailed girl was still in school this late.

"Why can't I be here?" Eli returned the question, still smiling. To be frank, the only reason why she was here was because she wanted to see the bluenete. But of course, the pony tailed girl wouldn't tell her junior that. She wanted to use every opportunity she had to tease her favourite junior.

The blonde was now making herself comfortable as she rested her head side-ward on her right arm that she just propped up and stared at the amber eyed girl.

"…It's not that you can't be here…but where's Nozomi? Aren't you always with her?"

"Oh? Are you insinuating that I'm a bother to you?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Umi immediately said, her cheeks reddening. She hadn't meant to sound so…rude or unwelcoming.

In fact, she actually enjoyed her senior's presence. Not that she'd ever admit it to the still smirking blonde. Eli's presence was often calming and soothing, much like Kotori's – but in a different way that she couldn't really explain, and very much unlike the hyperactive Honoka.

She felt that the older girl was really dependable and kind. She'd often offered her services to the Student Council as well. Perhaps that was why she was here? Warmth filled the blue haired girl at that thought. But she didn't understand why Eli would stay till so late just to help her out. It didn't seem logical.

"What I meant was– "

It was then she shifted her eyes a little and it accidentally met with Eli's azure orbs. Her whole body froze as her felt herself drawn and enraptured by the deep and clear colour of Eli's eyes. Her own words dried up in her throat and rebuttal forgotten, Umi found herself mesmerized and lost in the depths of the oceanic eyes – everything around her seemed to fade, and only Eli remained.

Eli, on the other hand was equally lost in the sharp amber eyes that were boring into her. She couldn't help but feel that Umi's eyes were really pretty and distinctive, and if she could, she wanted to stare at them forever.

The silence hanging in the air was palpable as the two members of Muse continued to stare at each other, holding each other's gazes.

"What…was it that you wanted to say…?" Eli breathed out, her voice a little coarse as she finally broke the spell, looking away first with a slight blush.

"I-I…" Umi muttered as she too looked away, embarrassed. _Eli's expression just now was…cute. Really cute. _"I-I m-mean…I…n-nothing…" Umi finally gave up on giving a coherent answer. How could she when her heart was now hammering against her chest ten times faster and she suddenly found herself wondering what the lips of the beautiful blonde in front of her would taste like?

"Hm? Then what did you mean? That you'd rather be alone than be with me?" Eli attempted to continue her teasing as she pretended to pout.

"N-N-No! That's not it! I like it when you're here!" Umi burst out, her cheeks rapidly flaming. A second later, she realised what she'd said and immediately paled. "N-No wait, that wasn't what…I meant to say either…I mean…I-I…It's not that I dislike you! It's just that I–" The blue haired girl finally groaned in frustration, unable to put what she actually wanted to say into words. She then buried her face into her hands, utterly embarrassed and red faced. Why was she always a blundering mess in front of her senior?

"…cute…" a soft murmur. _Really cute. How could she be so adorable when she's flustered?_

"H-Huh…?" Umi finally dared to look up and saw that Eli was now blushing and staring at her.

"Adorably…cute…" Eli muttered again.

"W-Wha–" Before Umi could comprehend what was happening, the older girl had already pounced onto her and she found herself smothered by a huge hug.

"E-E-E-Eli?!" Umi gasped as her body temperature started to rise. _W-What is Eli doing?! _

"Ah~ You're just too adorable~" Eli continued, her face still flushed. "It's a sin to be so cute when you're embarrassed! I can't help but want to hug the lights out of you!"

"E-E-Eli…!" the poor bluenete's eyes were swirling and she was overcome with dizziness from the unusual and uncharacteristic show of affection from the older girl.

The ex-Student Council President still hasn't let go of the current Student Council Vice-President yet.

"E…Eli…?" Umi tried to say but Eli had refused to let the second-year go. Her heart was racing, beating erratically as blood rushed up against her cheeks. By then, the bluenete's face was so red that it would put a tomato to shame. She could feel her breaths getting heavier at the feel of Eli's warm body against her. To make things worse, she was painfully aware of the older girl's full bosom pushing onto her own (mediocre) chest and the faint scent of honey lemon from the older girl wafted into her nose. At that thought, her blush intensified, turning 20 shades darker.

"E-Eli…?" Umi croaked out. As much as she would love to stay in this position and as much as she enjoyed feeling the blonde against her, she feared for her own health. Because, at the rate things are happening, she would sooner faint from overheating.

Eli finally – thank the heavens – removed herself from the blue haired girl.

Hesitantly, the blue haired girl observed the older girl's face. Eli was still a little flushed but was now staring at her.

Feeling a little self conscious, Umi's eyes darted away as yet another set of blush adorned her smooth features.

_Dear lord. How can Umi be so cute and adorable when she's embarrassed and blushing? _Eli thought as she bit her inner lips, trying to restrain herself from squealing out loud. Every small moment that Umi had made made Eli felt like shooting herself with a diabetic pill. Umi's high level of adorableness was like an arrow through her heart.

A faint memory of Umi performing her "Love Arrow Shoot" crossed Eli's mind briefly and the pony tailed girl had to fight down an impending blush.

Umi hesitated before looking at Eli again.

The staring contest ensued.

Unconsciously, both of them had started to move towards each other slowly, holding each other's gazes intently. The air around them changed as they brought their faces closer and closer to each other, their breaths heavy.

_What am I doing? _Umi thought vaguely in a muddled state of mind. _I can't seem to control my movements…ah…we're moving closer and closer to each other…Eli's lips…is closer to me now…_

And before she could comprehend anything, something soft pressed against her lips. Immediately, a warm sensation settled in the pit of the bluenete's stomach. Her head started to reel as Eli continued to move her lips against hers and her whole body was filled with a mysterious warmth. Noting that the older girl's lips tasted like honey, Umi could only fall prey and succumb to the sensual feeling of Eli's lips on hers. Without thinking, she made the move to deepen the kiss just as Eli ran her hands down her blue locks. Her breaths became laboured as she struggled to contain the growing feelings inside her but with each contact their lips made with each other, something akin to hunger and thirst within Umi started to rumble.

_More...I want more...more..._ Umi's mind was starting to become hazy as she shivered. Her hands had unconsciously crept up against Eli's back and she started to rub the older girl's back rhythmically as she allowed her tongue to mingle in Eli's mouth.

Pressing herself harder the bluenete, Eli couldn't help but moan slightly at the feel of Umi's tongue rubbing against hers. Her body became feverish as pleasure assaulted her entire being. She never knew kissing someone would be so...arousing and pleasurable.

Minutes later, both girls broke off, gasping heavily. Neither knew what to say as their head continued to reel at the overwhelming sensation that crashed over them. Eli tried to catch her breath while Umi's head was spinning, and was on the verge of fainting.

"Umi...I..." Eli, being the older of the two, tried to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

_Come on, you can do this, Eli. _Taking a deep breath, the third year senior said, "Sonoda Umi, I'm in love with you."

And Umi, who could not handle the overloaded emotional happiness upon hearing Eli's confession, had promptly fainted.

* * *

A/N: hahahha sorry Umi XD In my mind, I imagined Eli to be the playful and teasing type. And poor Umi is her victim. (I don't think she minds it too much though LOL) and given Umi's reaction when she watches a couple kiss in a film, I thought it'd be prudent if I let Umi faint here. (laughs)


	2. Kotori X Umi

_A/N:_ I really have no idea what the boundaries for a T rating is, so...I apologise if the first three quarters of the first part is too...offending to some. (I couldn't help myself. My fingers moved on its own. Please don't kill me.)

* * *

Chapter: _I just got pecked by a bird, that's all_

Pairing: Kotori X Umi

Rating: T…bordering on M (coughs) (for the three quarters of the first part) (you can choose to skip that.)

* * *

"M-Mmm–! K-Kotori..ahh…s-stop…d-don't…" Umi tried to stifle the moan that was trying to escape from her throat.

Her breaths heavy, the blue haired girl could only continue to gasp as her lover continued to assault her exposed neck and back with bites and kisses.

Her whole body was burning hotly, her mind in a state of disorder and she felt as if she was on fire. Her knees felt weak and she tried to grasp onto the nondescript white wall of Kotori's room to support herself.

"Umi…chan…" Kotori murmured against the creamy skin as she continued to press her lips against the soft texture. Her hands snaked towards the bluenete's stomach, hugging her tightly from the back as she continued to leave traces of herself onto the older girl's back.

_Oh lord…Kotori's lips feel so good…_Umi groaned as she felt a slick and wet sensation trailing down her neck.

Kotori, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself as she helped herself to a large serving of Umi's kissable skin. She had felt a sudden wave of possessiveness and had pinned the older girl against the wall of her bedroom before turning her around and attacked her, and in the process, had effectively removed any clothing that was in her way.

At first, Umi tried to protest about how they shouldn't do this all the time but after several kisses, the blue haired girl had succumbed to the temptation of her lover's lips and by now, Kotori already had Umi moaning her name.

"K..Kotori..haah…Kotori…" Umi let out another low moan as the taupe haired girl slide her smooth hands upwards, against the hot and burning skin before reaching her destination where the two soft mounds were.

Still leaning against the back of the bluenete, Kotori began her ministrations against the soft mounds. It wasn't a secret that Kotori loved anything that was soft and fluffy – the full softness that were wrapped around her palms were no exception.

Umi was already a sobbing wreck as she tried to swallow back her moans as pleasure assaulted her being. Yet another loud and guttural moan rose from within her as her body tensed up and the archer finally reached her release.

"...Mou! Kotori!" Umi looked really embarrassed after her breathing has calmed down a little. Not that she hated what Kotori had done to her – she just disliked the feeling of embarrassment afterwards.

"Hehehe, You're just too irresistible, Umi-chan~" Kotori said happily as she continued to lean onto Umi's back, still hugging the rapidly blushing girl.

"It's really embarrassing when you keep…" Umi's voice faltered as yet another large blush rise up to her cheeks.

"Aw, Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan~!" Kotori rubbed her face against the bluenete's burning cheeks to show her endless and boundless affections for her lover. "You're just too cute!"

"W-Wha– "

"Umi-chan…I love you." Kotori murmured affectionately against the blue haired girl's ears, her hold on the other girl tightened.

"I-I…love you too, Kotori…" Umi muttered softly, her words filled with utmost devotion and sincerity.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, with neither wanting to move from their positions.

Truth to be told, Umi was glad for Kotori's presence in her life. Despite Kotori's insistence that Umi was the cute one, the blue haired girl had firmly believed that her lover was the cute and adorable one, and on many occasions, the taupe haired girl had used it to her advantage to gain whatever she wanted.

Case in point, when Kotori had wanted to convince her to write the lyrics to their first song, she had grasped the fabric of her uniform where her heart was and had begged her with teary and watery eyes with a _"Umi-chan, onegai!"._ Umi had almost died there and then as the younger girl's voice pierced through her heart of steel.

She was also glad that her idol-mates were rather understanding with regards to her relationship with the taupe haired girl, especially Honoka, since she was Kotori and her childhood friend and they've been with each other for the longest time. The fact that Kotori and her are in a relationship also meant that the time the three of them spent together was getting infrequent as well.

Her seniors, especially Nozomi, had also used any chance she had to tease them more. She didn't understand why the purple haired girl did so – and she imagined that the mother-like figure of Muse only did that to amuse herself, or for her own self-serving pleasure. And it seemed that gradually, her lover had also taken some tips from the purple haired girl, which always resulted in her blushing madly in utter embarrassment and wishing that she could bury herself into a hole.

If only they knew what they'd been doing when they were alone. At that thought, the blue haired girl froze and paled as a sudden realisation hit her.

Her neck and back were full of…Kotori's marks.

She has Gym class tomorrow.

Under normal circumstances, she would be able to hide her marks on her neck with some foundation and make-up – or use a scarf since it was winter, and the marks on her back could be hidden by her uniform and school blazer.

However, she'd forgotten that she has Gym class tomorrow – and they were supposed to start a new module on swimming.

Closing her eyes, the blue haired girl had fervently hoped that she was mistaken – that she had remembered wrongly but unfortunately, she knew that she was just deluding herself.

Sensing that her lover had suddenly stiffened, Kotori asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Umi-chan?"

"Hey…Kotori…do you remember that we have swimming lessons tomorrow for Gym…?"

The only answer Kotori gave was a wide-eyed and jaw dropping look of horror.

* * *

"…I should have said I was sick and skipped out…" Umi groaned in vexed frustration as she felt stares and whispers surrounding her. How could she be so careless as to forget that they had swimming lessons today? And to think that she'd allowed Kotori do all…that…to her… The bluenete shuddered as memories of yesterday fleeted through her mind and she struggled to maintain her composure.

She now stood at the female changing room, where everyone was changing into their school swimsuit.

Kotori, as usual was beside her, changing as well while Honoka had already changed and was also now staring at Umi's back in…awe?

"S-Stop staring!" the bluenete hissed at her childhood friend, her face red from embarrassment and humiliation.

"…Umi-chan…I never knew you were so–" Honoka's playful words were cut off by a hand smacking onto her mouth.

"Continue your sentence and I'll slice you into half," Umi glared murderously at the ginger haired girl.

Honoka gulped in fear as she quietened down.

"I…I'm sorry…Umi-chan…" Kotori finally said, as she looked down in guilt, her face downcast.

"I'll never be able to get married anymore…" Umi covered her face with her hand with a sigh.

"Don't worry! I'll marry you!" Kotori immediately asserted as she brightened up at that thought.

"K-Ko-Kotori!" Red faced, Umi could only blush further at her lover's look of adoration.

"Uwah…you're so bold, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said as she gave her childhood friend a thumb up in approval.

"…Sonoda-san…" a voice called out from behind.

"Y-Yes?" Umi stuttered, turning around and saw that her female classmate was looking a little…embarrassed as she scratched her cheek shyly.

"Did someone…" the girl flushed, "do that to you…? I mean–I never knew Sonoda-san had a boyfriend! It's just that…I didn't expect you to…"

Oh God.

More whispers could be heard.

"Oh man, whoever that guy is, he had hit a jackpot!"

"Sonoda's a great catch! Lucky guy!"

"But did you see those marks on her back? Those hickies…I've never pegged Sonoda to be such an adventurous person!"

"Must be great to have someone you love so dearly…"

"I-It-It's not like that!" Umi immediately refuted, blushing madly. Thank goodness no one, except her idol-mates, knew that she was together with Kotori. "I-I don't have a boyfriend!" she continued to yell. That was true. Kotori was her lover and her girlfriend, not _boyfriend._

"I-I was just…I just got pecked by a bird that's all!" Her mind swirling, that was the only lie Umi could come up with at the moment. Beside her, she could feel Honoka snickering, the pun or irony not lost on her while Kotori looked dumbfounded at Umi's impromptu reasoning.

"Shut it." Umi glared at the other girl again and Honoka immediately shut up, evidently valuing her life more.

"…Pecked by a bird?" her classmate that was standing in front of her finally spoke. "…what did you do to anger the bird? It left so many marks on you! Doesn't it hurt?"

"…I-I…I accidentally…provoked the bird and it got scared and started to attack me…leaving all those bruises and marks…" Umi fumbled for an explanation, her head still spinning from the blatant lie. She had almost expected her classmates to call out on her for her lie but to her huge surprise, everyone seemed convinced, save for the ginger haired girl who was trying to hold back her laughter, no doubt thinking about the underlying euphemism of how Umi had _provoked_ the_ bird_ that had led it to _attack_ her. She didn't know Kotori had it in her to be so…vicious. Honoka slammed a hand onto her mouth to prevent her laughter from bursting out.

Well, you learn something new every day. And today, she learnt something new about her two childhood friends. Honoka made a mental note to tell this to Nozomi later. She'd definitely be interested in this.

Meanwhile, Kotori didn't know what or how she should feel being…reduced to a bird. Given that her name actually meant a bird, that didn't give Umi the right to spout out nonsense about birds attacking her. Seriously, who'd believe that?! But upon seeing Umi's flustered and scarlet face, Kotori's heart softened as it started to melt at the adorable (for the lack of any better word) expression her lover was sporting now.

"Poor Umi-chan, she was really upset and felt really guilty for provoking the…bird," Kotori chimed in, making the lie sound more believable.

"Is that so… Poor Sonoda-san..." Umi's classmate shot her a sympathetic look, "Take care of yourself and be careful next time, Sonoda-san!"

"I-I will…T-Thanks…" the bluenete muttered, shifting her eyes uneasily, although glad that her classmates were naive enough to believe the incredulous lie.

Eventually, one by one, their classmates left the changing room, not before apologising to her for their rude remarks and wishing her well.

Only the three childhood friends are left in the changing room.

"I'd best get going then…See you two later!" Honoka waved before she too, left the room.

When the ginger haired girl left, the smile on Kotori's face immediately faded.

"K-Kotori…listen, I didn't mean to–" Umi hastily tried to appease the other girl. However, she was interrupted with a deep kiss.

"Umi-chan…do you really want to know how vicious…_birds_ can get when they attack their prey?" Kotori cooed in an unusually deep voice as she brushed her thumb across the blue head's reddening cheeks.

Umi could only gulped at the hidden threat as her mind started to become blank at the dark and glazed look Kotori was giving her.

Before she could say anything, Kotori smiled – a smile of triumph – before she headed out of the changing room, leaving a dazed and throat dry Umi standing there, dumbfounded.

"You'd better hurry up, Umi-chan. Lessons are about to start."

* * *

A/N: (coughs) Anyway, requested pairings are uploaded/written based on first come first serve basis. Unless someone requested two or more pairings at the same time and didn't say which one he or she prefers, I'll just choose whichever one I feel like doing first :)

I'm sorry, I'll try to write something that looks like it has a plot next time...

Next Chapter would be either be a EliMaki or a UmiMaki one XD


	3. Umi X Maki

A/N: I forgot to thank all those who've reviewed/favourited/followed this fanfic! Thank you guys! :) Oh yea, I've gone back to the first two chapters to revise any grammatical errors. If there are still any (either I didn't spot them or that I don't know it was a mistake), feel free to tell me either via pm or through the reviews section! Thanks~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chapter: _A shot of espresso_

Pairing: Umi X Maki

Rating: T

AU: In which Maki is a student in the science faculty studying medicine while Umi is in the arts faculty studying literature. (College/University AU)

* * *

Nishikino Maki yawned, her eyes tearing a little as she slumped onto the sofa of the school café. She was extremely exhausted and didn't think she'd be able to survive the day if this kept up. She hadn't had any sleep since the day before as she had two reports to finish in addition to having to study for her semester exams. She closed her eyes, trying to get her much needed rest before ordering her usual espresso - the only type of coffee that was able to keep her awake for several hours.

The familiar yet constant buzzing of students in the café and the frequent ringing of the counter bell had slowly faded from the red head's mind as she slowly drifted off.

"...Excuse me..." Just as she was about to fall asleep, a sudden yet soft voice cut her off from dreamland. Irritated, Maki's eyes fluttered open and glared at the person in front of her.

The girl in front of her had a relatively long and silky midnight blue hair that cascaded gracefully down her back. She was wearing a long cream coloured turtle neck shirt and a navy blue overdress, paired with a simple mahogany belt. If not for the fact that she was irritated and extremely tired, Maki would have thought that the blue haired girl was pretty.

"What is it?" She asked coldly, letting her irritation show.

The blue haired student, Maki noted with faint interest, didn't seemed offended by Maki's rudeness and continued to stare at her with those clear golden eyes of hers.

"Is it alright with you if I take a sit here? There are no other seats available elsewhere, and you seem to be alone." The bluenete asked politely. And Maki, noted, once again, that the way the girl was speaking was extremely formal.

She also noticed that the blue haired girl in front of her was holding onto a huge mug of what seemed like a tea latte. She glanced at the girl - who seemed older than her - and shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you," the girl offered a smile as she sat gracefully down on the sofa in front of her, taking a sip of her latte before setting it down on the round table.

Silence ensued and Maki, finally deciding that she should purchase her coffee now before her break ends, left her chair with an inaudible sigh.

As she proceeded to the counter, a familiar looking face grinned at the red head.

"Double shot of espresso for you, Maki-chan?"

The medical student nodded grimly.

"Another day without sleep?" The waitress at the counter continued as she turned around and started preparing Maki's usual order.

"Yeah..."

"That so? You know, Maki-chan, it's ironic that you, a medical student studying to be a doctor, are not valuing her own health now." The waitress cum cashier continued as she poured the coffee into a mug.

"...I don't need you to tell me that." The red head snorted.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Please take good care of your health, Maki-chan." She paused before turning around and placing her order on the counter. "I assumed that you're having a large sized coffee though."

Maki shrugged, "It's fine. It's what I always order anyway."

"By the way, since when do you know Umi-chan?"

"Umi...chan...?" The red head looked confused.

"The blue haired girl you're sitting with." The other girl elaborated.

"No, I don't." Maki said. _So her name is Umi huh? _"She just asked me if there was anyone sitting there since there weren't any seats left. And I said no... Wait, you know her?"

"Of course I do! Don't forget I'm a student here too. I just work here on my day offs. Besides, she's my childhood friend."

"Childhood friend?" Maki echoed. _Since when? _

"Yep. We grew up together and went to the same high school too! She was really shy back then. But it seems like she'd overcome her shyness since she's able to talk to strangers without any issues."

"I see..." Maki muttered absentmindedly as she passed her money to the girl in front of her.

"Have a great day, Maki-chan! Fight-o dayo!" The waitress accepted the money and dropped it in the cashier as she grinned at the red haired girl, pumping her fists into the air cheerfully.

"See you around, Honoka!" Maki returned a rare smile as she grabbed her order and returned to her seat.

"You're back." The blue haired girl– apparently her name was Umi, stated when Maki returned to her sofa seat. "I thought you had left."

Maki shook her head, "I was just ordering my coffee. I won't be able to survive the rest of the day without this."

"I see..." The bluenete nodded and returned to the book she was reading.

After hearing that Umi was Honoka's childhood friend and that the bluenete was shy back then, Maki had started to wonder what the blue haired beauty was really like when she was in high school.

As she sipped her coffee, Maki couldn't help but to stare at the girl in front of her. Upon closer inspection, the other girl has a regal feel about her, and given the polite way she had spoken to her just now, Maki could deduce that she was probably raised in a traditional family.

_Her eyelashes are pretty long too..._

At that thought, a slight blush coloured her face. It was then a pair of golden orbs stared into her lavender eyes.

She immediately looked away, blushing brightly and feeling really embarrassed at being caught staring at the girl in front of her.

Why was she so interested in her? She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Neither did she know why her heart was suddenly racing and her whole body was starting to feel warm. Perhaps she wasn't feeling well due to the lack of sleep?

"Are you alright? You seemed to be a little red in the face." She was snapped out of her thoughts by the girl sitting in front of her.

"I-I'm fine," Maki stuttered, "I-I just lacked sleep– that's all."

"If you say so…" Umi looked a little worried but didn't probe further as she returned to her book once again.

For some reason, Maki felt a little disappointed when Umi went back to her book. She couldn't understand why though, but she felt compelled to talk to the bluenete in front of her. She wanted to know more about this mysterious student who seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"…You're Umi right?" Maki finally said, as she swallowed her fear. What if the other girl thought she was nuts? Or even worse, a stalker for knowing her name? What if the blue haired girl didn't even want to talk to her and only asked about her well-being out of politeness? What if –

"Yes…I'm Sonoda Umi. How did you know?" Umi eyed her suspiciously.

"I-I…I m-mean…Honoka told me so…" Dear lord, someone shoot her now. She couldn't even talk to the bluenete without stammering.

"Honoka…?" Umi repeated before sighing, "That girl…how could she just tell a stranger my name…"

"H-Hey! I'm not just a stranger!" Maki immediately shot back.

"Ah– right. I'm sorry–" Umi paused, unsure of how to address the red haired girl.

"Maki. Nishikino Maki." Maki stated.

"I'm sorry, Nishikino-san. I didn't mean to offend you. But how did you know Honoka?"

"W-We always bump into each other I guess. And…she works here too. Well…she was the one who came to me at the beginning, talking about gibberish like wanting to be friends with me…but…" Maki's eyes softened before continuing, "She was persistent, I'll give you that. But…ultimately, we became friends. Especially since I often come to the university's café and Honoka always seemed to be working whenever I came."

"I see…" By now, Umi's face was stretched into a warm smile, causing the red head to blush a little again. _Why am I– _

"That sounds a lot like Honoka," Umi chuckled.

"Y-Yeah…" Maki murmured.

It was then the dreaded bell rang, causing Maki to jump at the sound.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Umi said apologetically as she finished her latte before standing up.

"Ah, it's okay. I have lectures now too." Maki made a face at the thought of the slew of afternoon lectures she'll be having.

Umi laughed at the look on Maki's face and the red head's heart almost stopped at the melodic laughter that floated into her ears. _Her laughter is really beautiful too. Wait– What am I thinking?!_

"I guess I'll see you around?" Umi offered a genuine smile.

"Yeah…I'll see you around." Maki returned the smile.

It was the first time Maki had smiled to a complete stranger she'd just met.

And it was the first time Maki had genuinely smiled twice, in the same hour.

* * *

Sonoda Umi was lost in thought as she headed for her next venue.

_That red haired girl…Nishikino Maki…She's quite cute._ Umi thought to herself and unconsciously, a smile tugged at the ends of her mouth.

_The way she stuttered and how she always looked embarrassed is pretty adorable. I haven't seen her around before – maybe she's a first year? Or perhaps she's from other faculties? I wonder which. Her scarlet hair is also striking – if I'd seen her around, I would have recognised her immediately. But why didn't Honoka mention her before? I wonder if she's alright. She looked a little pale just now. Although she seemed to be taking a short nap before I interrupted her. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted her…? She seemed angry and irritated at being woken up. Not that I had a choice though. Although she did look really adorable when she's asleep…_

_W-Wait…what am I thinking? _Umi blushed furiously as she shook her head violently, trying to shake off those thoughts. _Goodness. I just met her today. Why am I so…_

"Umi-chan~" a voice, thank the heavens, interrupted her thoughts.

"Honoka…?" Umi turned around in surprise. Why was she here? Wasn't she still working?

"Umi-chan! It seems like you've met Maki-chan right?" Honoka bounced towards her happily.

"Y-Yeah…The red haired girl right?"

"Un! She's really cute right?" Honoka was now walking beside her childhood friend.

"C-Cute…?" Umi's mind started to spin in circles. _That was indeed what I was thinking of just now…_

"Yep! She'd often blush and be embarrassed about simple things – much like you in the past. But ever since we became friends, she's more open with me now."

"I see…" Umi muttered. The way Honoka had talked about Maki so animatedly caused an unpleasant and uneasy tug at the edge of the bluenete's heart. She wondered why.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you two to each other but it seemed like you two met by coincidence first. That must be fate!"

"Yeah…" Umi murmured, still feeling the uneasy feeling stirring at the pit of her stomach.

"Hm? What's wrong, Umi-chan? You look a little down."

Before Umi could answer, a sudden figure crashed into the bluenete, causing the literature student to land onto the ground with a loud thud as her head hit the floor. Her books were strewn across the floor, scattered messily and the blue haired girl winced at the sting of pain that shot through her head.

The figure that crashed into her wasn't faring any better as she yelped in pain, rubbing her forehead to ease some of her pain.

"Ah –I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would – I mean, I couldn't stop myself in time. I'm so _so_ sorry!"

Umi groaned as she sat up, rubbing her throbbing head. She tried to make out the voice that was repeatedly apologising to her but her world had started to split into threes and fours. Blinking rapidly, Umi wondered if she had a concussion.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Vaguely, Umi could hear Honoka's worried voice.

_Ah…that must've meant that Honoka's safe. Thank goodness. _

"I'm really sorry!" The same apologetic voice again.

Umi wanted to assure the poor girl that she was fine but when she tried to get the words out of her mouth, her head started to throb harder and she hissed in pain. It was then a sharp and biting pain pierced through her head and the world around her faded away.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, her vision was filled with white.

"Where…am I?" Her mind was still a little fuzzy.

"Umi-chan! You're awake!"

"Honoka…? What happened…?" Umi pressed a hand against her temple. The last thing she remembered was…someone crashing into her. Had she fainted?

"A girl who was dashing down the hallways accidentally crashed into you. The nurse said that you probably hit your head and fainted because of the concussion you have."

"I…see…" Umi grimaced. "How's that girl?"

"That girl…Hoshizora-san said that she's fine and helped me carried you to the infirmary before heading to her own class." The ginger haired girl explained. "Apparently she was going to be late for her class since her teacher is really strict on punctuality. She tried to apologise even after you've fainted…"

"I see…Well, it's not like I won't forgive her. So long as she doesn't…run down the hallways at such a speed again." Umi grimaced. "My head still hurts a little…"

"Don't worry. The nurse gave you permission to stay here until you feel better. She had already informed your teacher. But I have to leave now. I can't afford to miss my lectures again. Who knows what the lecturer would do to me if I skip her lecture again…" Honoka shuddered at the thought. "I'll see you after school then! Bye, Umi-chan!"

"I'll see you later then." Umi offered a smile. After Honoka left, the blue haired girl immediately fell back onto the bed again.

She was about to drift off when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"No space? What do you mean by that?"

_That voice…don't tell me it's–_

Umi immediately sat up turned to the direction of the voice.

"As you can see, the infirmary only has of a few beds…and it's unfortunate that they are all occupied now. I'm really sorry, Nishikino-san." The nurse apologised sincerely.

"Ah…it can't be help then. I'll just go to the–" before Maki could finish speaking, her knees buckled.

Alarmed, Umi immediately jumped off from her bed and rushed towards the red head's side.

"Nishikino-san! Are you alright?!"

"S-Sonoda-san. What are you doing here? You should still be resting. Leave Nishikino-san to me." The Nurse immediately said.

"B-but…" Umi tried to protest. To begin with, why was she so anxious about the red head anyway?

"This is bad…There aren't any beds left in the infirmary. I feel sorry for Nishikino-san…" The nurse muttered under her breath, sighing.

"S-She can use my bed!" Umi blurted out without thinking. The nurse looked at the blue haired girl in surprise as the literature student blushed slightly. "I…I mean…I feel fine now…so…"

The nurse scowled and said grimly, "I know you meant well but you really should be lying down and resting now. I can't afford to compromise a student's wellbeing for the sake of another."

"But–"

"I…I'm fine…" a hoarse voice interrupted her. "I'm…fine…I'm just a little tired. That's all. I'll just find a place in the library or something to sleep it off…" the red haired girl said weakly. "Ugh…this is Honoka's fault. I bet she forgot to put in an extra shot of caffeine into my espresso…"

The nurse sighed. _Those two silly kids…_

"I can't let you do that either, Nishikino-san…" The nurse pondered for a while before an idea popped into her head. "Say, Nishikino-san and Sonoda-san…you two are acquaintances right?"

"Y-You could say that…" Umi muttered. _Are we? Even though we just met today…_

"Why don't you two share the bed?" The nurse said happily, clasping her hands together, as if her answer was the best solution out there. "I mean, both of you know each other, and the bed is huge enough for two occupants too. There's no problem right?"

Umi was aghast, her whole body frozen as her mind started to swirl. No problem? How could she sleep in a bed with the adorable red head? She'd sooner combust from all the heat that was burning her entire being. She doubted she'd be able to sleep a wink. But then again, to have a chance to be close to Maki…and moreover, sleeping next to her… Umi's thoughts immediately drifted off to the wrong direction and she flushed furiously. _That's not the time to think about it now. _

"…sure…" Maki said in a soft voice, her face tinted with a red hue.

_Did she just –_

By now, Umi's face was probably as red as Maki's hair. _She accepted. She accepted. She accepted. She doesn't mind sleeping with– I mean, next to me…_

"Then problem solved!" The nurse looked strangely cheerful as she clasped her hands together again, as if she'd won a lottery. _Ah~ Those two kids are just too adorable. Hopefully it'll go well between the two of them... _"Now that that's settled, Sonoda-san, can you help Nishikino-san to the bed? And once you two feel better, go back to your class okay? And remember, no _naughty_ business behind my back!"

Both students blushed intensely at the nurse's words.

"O-Of course we won't do t-that!" Umi immediately shot back, extremely red faced. How could the school nurse, of all people, suggest such a shameless thing?!

Maki seemed to have the same thought as her face turned beet red as she sputtered, "T-T-There's no way w-we would do that!"

"That's great to hear!" The nurse didn't seem to notice, or chose to ignore the obvious blushes on both girls' faces.

"Ah- Nishikino-san, let me help you up." Umi immediately said as she grasped onto the red head's arms gently.

"T-Thanks..." Maki murmured, shifting her eyes away from the golden orbs that were staring at her.

Just as Maki tried to stand up again, a wave of dizziness washed over her and her legs gave way again as she gasped.

"Nishikino-san!" Umi caught her and biting her lips, the blue haired then made a decision.

Without caring or ignoring Maki's blatant protests, Umi carried the blushing red haired girl, bridal style, and walked towards the infirmary bed that she was occupying just a few minutes ago.

Utterly embarassed, Maki could only bury her face into the the crook of the bluenete's neck as she felt the stares of other occupants in the infirmary.

Umi proceeded to place the red haired girl onto the bed gently before climbing onto the bed herself, beating down an impending blush.

An awkward silence ensued and Maki, unable to stand the silence any longer finally said, "T-Thank you, Sonoda-san."

"I-It's fine...Nishikino-san," Umi breathed out as she flipped to her right side, only to find a pair of lavender orbs in her face. This time, she couldn't help the blush on her face.

_She really does have beautiful eyes..._ Umi unconsciously thought, captivated by the deep and calming feel it seemed to exude.

"Maki. C-Call me Maki." Maki flushed brightly at the intense look Umi was giving her.

Surprised yet delighted, the bluenete nodded before saying quietly, "Y-You can call me...Umi too, M-Maki..."

"A-Alright...U-U...Umi..." The red head breathed out.

That earned a megawatt smile from the literature student and Maki could only blush again at the blinding smile that was rewarded to her.

"Have a good rest then, Maki."

"Y-Yeah, you too. Good night- I mean it's not night time now but- um, have a good rest too, Umi!"

Umi only chuckled at the adorable expression on Maki's face as she closed her eyes, her last thought before she fell asleep was how cute Maki was.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Ohya? What do we have here...?" a certain ginger haired girl smirked at the sight of her two friends sleeping on the same bed. Maki was holding into Umi, her arms wrapped around the bluenete's waist as her face leaned against the blue haired girl's chest.

Grinning to herself, Honoka took her cell phone out and snapped several photos of the sight before her.

"Looks like I have nothing to worry about." The girl smiled as she quietly left the infirmary.

_Good luck, Umi-chan, Maki-chan._

* * *

A/N: It's my first time writing a UmiMaki fic...and what you have read is the result of my first attempt. Hope it isn't too bad though.


	4. Eli X Maki

_A/N:_ To be honest, I didn't expect UmiMaki or EliMaki to be requested (lol). Although I'm sailing in the KotoUmi ship, I can't help but fantasise about Eli with Maki (hence the birth of my other fic).

And it seems like I forgot to add this: I don't own Love Live! If I did, there would be more KotoUmi moments ;P

Oh yea, on another note, when requesting for pairings, those whose name comes first would take on the "dominant" or the "lead" role (most of the time). For instance, if the ship is _KotoUmi_, Kotori would be the more "dominant" one (sort of).

Once again, a huge Thank You to **_Negitoro, ihavenoidea, avemari, NekoNicoZ, the intertwined feelings, TriGalaxy, OrientalFail, kryuu27, Guest, Harlaown, psyche28, Msmusicful, Dash24zappshift, Candus98, _****_maho1807, srednowforalcos, Nibi-M, Rikka-senpai, zorobin1 _**for reviewing/favouriting/following this fic!

and in reply to **_Candus98's _**question for a request of a HonoNozo fic: Sure! But it'll take a while since there are requests for other pairings as well. This applies to other requests as well! I don't mind any pairings but it may take me a while to figure out how to approach certain...rare pairings.

* * *

Chapter: _I don't think I'll be able to eat a chocolate for at least half a year__  
_

Pairing: Eli X Maki

Rating: T

In which Eli and Maki had swapped bodies.

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day, where students flocked to their classes before the second bell rang. Well, it would have been perfect if not for two students– a certain first year and a certain third year – who were now in the restroom, instead of their respective classrooms. Not by choice, however.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry, Maki," It was the fourth time Eli had apologised to her junior, who was now hunched over toilet bowl, retching.

"I didn't think eating so much chocolate would lead too..." Eli trailed off sheepishly, her expression plagued with guilt.

Eli only received a weak grunt from Maki as an answer before the younger girl started vomiting again.

Eli could hear a pained groan from inside the cubicle and her heart clenched, worried about her idol-mate. _She sounds like she's in a lot of pain. I wish I could alleviate some of the pain for her…_

The sounds of Maki retching finally stopped and a flush of the toilet could be heard.

"I don't understand this." A defeated sigh and a soft thud of Maki leaning and sliding down against the cubicle wall followed.

"...You mean why we had suddenly swapped bodies or why I'm eating so much chocolate when the swap happened?" Eli asked in a small voice. She really did feel guilty for inflicting this unexpected pain onto the younger girl. It wasn't as if she knew that they were going to swap bodies. It just happened. One second Eli was happily eating her chocolate while walking beside Nozomi and the next, she found herself in the first-year classroom, in Maki's body.

"...Both." Came the almost inaudible reply.

"...W-Well...I've received lots of chocolate in my locker...and to not eat them is such a waste since chocolate melts easily..." Eli tried to explain.

"At least we know now that even if we're in each other's body, our taste and preferences are still ours. I don't think I'll be able to eat a chocolate for at least half a year now..." Maki moaned in frustration as she fumbled for the lock of the cubicle door.

As soon as Maki stepped out, Eli, in Maki's body, could immediately tell by the pale complexion on her own body's face that Maki, who currently reside in her body, was feeling extremely sick and ill. Her face had lost its healthy colour and her lips were really parched and sickeningly white.

"It was really…weird. One minute I was in my classroom, waiting for homeroom to start, and in another, I was walking beside Nozomi." Maki grimaced as she recalled how her stomach had lurched, and how bile had risen up in her throat. "…And then nausea set in immediately. I had to fumble for an excuse before rushing to the nearest restroom to puke my guts out."

"I'm so sorry!" Eli apologised for the fifth time.

"Stop apologising. It's not going to solve the situation." Maki sighed before raising her eyebrow, "How'd you know I was in here anyway?"

"…When I found myself in the first year classroom, I panicked." Eli recalled before her expression turned grim. "I started to stand up and realised that my body felt weird – like there's this sense of being out of balance – and Rin suddenly started to call me 'Maki-chan'. That's when I figured, no matter how absurd it was, I've probably swapped bodies with you. I tried to find your cell phone and texted Nozomi, asking her where you – I mean, where _I _was, and she said that you looked like you were about to throw up so I went to nearest restroom from the location I was previously."

"I see," Maki sighed before she went over to the sink to wash up.

"How do you feel now?" Eli asked anxiously.

"Like…I'm about to puke any moment." Maki answered as she pressed her hand against her abdomen.

"Then it's probably better if I take you to the nurse's office now." Eli decided. "Can you walk?"

"…Yeah…" Maki murmured. The truth was, she felt a little weak in her knees but she didn't want to look weak in front of her senior. Just as she was about to take another step forward, her knees suddenly went jelly and she staggered.

Eli scowled and sighed in exasperation, "You're not fine at all. C'mon, I'll support you."

Maki gave an embarrassed nod while Eli wrapped her right arm around Maki's waist, and the other arm was swung over Maki's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're almost my height." Eli commented as the duo walked out of the restroom and into the empty and quiet hallways.

When the duo reached the infirmary, the school nurse immediately shot up from her chair and exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"Ma– I mean, _Eli _here ate too much chocolate and felt really unwell." Eli explained. _It feels really weird to refer to someone else by your own name. _

"Oh no, come on, let's get her to the bed first." The nurse instructed as Eli led the wobbling Maki onto the infirmary bed.

"She even vomited just now in the restroom…" Eli thought she should probably mention this. Although her image as the ex-Student Council President would be tarnished by something as silly as eating too much chocolate which caused her to end up puking, she felt that Maki's health was more important.

"Alright, thanks, Nishikino-san." The nurse nodded as she rummaged through her drawers for an anti-nausea pill. "Here, Ayase-san, take this. Hopefully you'll feel better."

"T-Thank you…" Maki accepted the pill politely despite not used to being called by her friend's name. Without much hesitation, the younger girl swallowed the pill.

"Can I stay here until she feels better? I'm really worried about her. Besides, it's kind of my fault that she ended up like this…so I feel responsible for her state now." Eli asked the nurse. She thought it'd be prudent if she stayed in the infirmary with Maki since they've swapped bodies. It wouldn't raise suspicions from anyone either. Eli wasn't really confident that she could act like the first-year even if her life depended on it.

The nurse, thankfully, allowed her to stay at Maki's side.

Now seated on the bed next to the already asleep Maki, Eli gently ruffled the blonde locks. It felt strange to see herself lying on a bed sleeping. Without thinking, the Ex-Student Council President's hand reached for Maki's and clasped it tightly.

* * *

Maki didn't know long she slept, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with her own face. She would have screamed if not for the fact that she suddenly remembered that she had swapped bodies with Eli. She wondered how Eli (in her body) had ended up lying (and sleeping) beside her. It almost took her a second later to notice that her hand was locked with Eli's and a mysterious warmth started to set in. Although she could never get used to holding her own body's hand, the fact that it was Eli in her own body had almost made that reality negligible as she enjoyed the warmness of Eli's hands wrapped around hers.

Her own body then made a soft sound as Eli tightened her other arm around her waist.

A blush covered the younger girl's face when she realised the position they were in. The tint of red deepened into a red hue when Eli suddenly snuggled against her, her face at the crook of her neck. She could also feel Eli's breath tickling her sensitive skin and she shivered slightly.

_Why am I so embarrassed from having my own face snuggling against myself?_

Ignoring how wrong and strange that thought was, Maki could only attribute to it being the fact that she knew that Eli was currently in her body.

Her whole body started to heat up at the close proximity and she was about to wake Eli up when several figures walked into the infirmary.

"Ohya? What do we have here? Elichi, I didn't think you were so bold~"

_Oh no. _

"N-No, you've got it all wrong!" Maki immediately shot up from her bed, blushing furiously. She then winced as her vision went white momentarily from the head rush. Of course Nozomi would read the situation wrongly. Who wouldn't? "I-I was feeling unwell and E–I mean, Maki brought me to the infirmary…" Maki tried to explain, rubbing her temple with her palm.

"Nya~ Are you okay, Eli-chan?" Concerned filled Rin's face when she noticed the uncomfortable look on her friend's face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern..." Maki gave the cat-like girl a wry smile.

"Oh yeah! I suddenly remembered nya~ Before homeroom, Maki-chan suddenly dashed out of the classroom after she received a text."

"Ah, that was probably me. Maki-chan asked where Elichi was. But I didn't tell her where Elichi was exactly. So how did Maki-chan know?" Nozomi interjected.

Sweat dripped at the sides of Maki's forehead. How was she going to explain this bizarre situation to her idol-mates? She couldn't believe it herself until she got really sick (and puking her guts out but they didn't need to know that).

"That reminds me… Before homeroom, I was walking beside Elichi when she suddenly looked really sick." The purple haired girl then narrowed her eyes at Maki. "You muttered an excuse about feeling like throwing up before rushing off, presumably to the restroom. But it's weird that you, Elichi, actually felt sick from eating chocolate." Nozomi shot Maki a suspicious look. "Normally, no matter how much chocolate you ate, you'd still feel fine."

"I-I-I just didn't feel that well…" Maki stuttered nervously. How was she supposed to get out of this situation?!

Someone! _Anyone! _Save her!

"Mmm…" Fortunately, or unfortunately, a sudden sound saved Maki from answering Nozomi's question.

"…Maki? What's wrong?" the figure beside her yawned groggily. Maki stiffened before groaning inwardly. She'd forgotten that Eli didn't act like her usual alert and strict self when she woke up. When the older girl woke up, it often took her at least fifteen minutes to be fully awake. Eli also didn't notice that her hands were around someone else's waist so it was highly probable that she didn't notice Nozomi and the others in infirmary. Speaking of which, how did they know the both of them were in infirmary?

Maki bit her lips before hesitantly pointed at their visitors. Eli frowned and removed herself from the still blushing Maki (as if cuddling against Maki was the most natural thing that could happen) and turned to where Maki was pointing.

Eli froze.

_Oh no._

"H-Hi…Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo and Nico…chan." Eli greeted her friends timidly.

"Maki-chan, care to explain to us why you're…hugging Eli so intimately?" Nico finally demanded.

"I…um…I guess…I fell asleep…while watching over…Eli…" Eli laughed nervously.

"Although I'm very interested to know that as well–" Nozomi paused. "I'm more interested in knowing why Maki-chan called Eli 'Maki' when she woke up."

Eli eyes widened and cursed her own stupidity and carelessness. She should have checked her surroundings when she woke up.

"Um…" Hanayo, who'd been silent all this while suddenly spoke, "This is just a far-fetched theory though…" Hanayo swallowed before continuing, "I know it sounds absurd but…what if…what _if_ Maki-chan and Eli-chan had swapped bodies?"

The whole infirmary erupted into chaos immediately.

* * *

Eli and Maki had no choice but to explain their current predicament to their friends who were bewildered and shocked at the situation surrounding the two. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"I see...that's what happened..." Nozomi looked thoughtful as she placed her finger beneath her chin, still deep in thought.

"How did you make that connection anyway, Hanayo?" Eli asked curiously. Both Eli and Maki were now sitting on the infirmary bed, side by side, their shoulders touching - which didn't go unnoticed by a certain observant purple head.

"It was just a lucky guess," the brunette smiled.

"So let me get this straight," Nico started as she crossed her arms, "Eli and Maki-chan had swapped bodies for some _strange _and _unknown_ reason, so now Eli is in Maki-chan's body and Maki-chan is in Eli's body."

"Correct." Eli answered.

"That's so confusing nya~!" Rin burst out, grasping her head. "I still don't get nya! Who is who?!"

"Relax, Rin-chan," Hanayo tried to calm her childhood friend by touching the orange haired girl's shoulders gently.

"What a pain." Nico sighed in exasperation. "So, you two took the liberty to skip out on lessons and decided to sleep together in the infirmary?" Nico raised her eyebrow, not even realising what she'd just said could be misinterpreted into an innuendo.

Unfortunately, both girl that were on the bed caught onto the innuendo and their faces were flushed red.

"N-No, of course not!" Maki immediately asserted, almost indignantly. "Weren't you listening to out explanation just now?!"

"Oh? Why are you faces so red, Elichi, Maki-chan?" The mother-like figure of Muse smirked as her turquoise eyes glinted with mischief. "What could it be that you two were thinking?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Maki almost yelled. "I-I just felt sick! That's all there is to it."

"N-Nozomi...please stop teasing us..." Eli gave her best friend a wary smile as she sighed. "Maki was really ill. Apparently I ate too much chocolate for her liking..."

The thought of the eating chocolate sent shivers down Maki's spine. She'd never, ever eat a chocolate again for at least half a year. She didn't think she'd be able to stand even the sight of it. Just the thought of it sent an uncomfortable feeling rumbling in her stomach.

"...Oh god...I think I'm gonna be sick again..." Maki groaned as she clutched her stomach. Bile threatened to rise from her throat again and the younger tried to force it down. She was almost off her feet, immediately, trying to get out of the room to the nearest restroom before the contents, whatever that were left, spewed out unsightly from her mouth.

"M-Maki!" Alarmed, Eli chased after her poor friend to the restroom.

_Just a little more. Hang in there, before I puke everything out. _

Maki burst into the restroom and into an empty cubicle before emptying the acidic content in her stomach once again. She was now slumped down on her knees as she continued to retch, her stomach rebelling violently as it forced everything out of her mouth.

Eli slid beside Maki, rubbing her back soothingly and in a rhythmic motion, trying to ease some of her pain.

"I'm...really sorry, Maki." Eli's voice broke as she apologised to the younger girl.

"That's...the...sixth time...you've apologised..." Maki gasped out weakly.

"You're counting?" Eli let out a dry laughter. _If only we could switch back now. I don't like seeing Maki like that any longer, especially since it was my fault to being with. _

"Of course," Maki snorted, or rather, tried to, as only a weak wheeze came out from her mouth.

"Are you alright now?" Eli asked softly, running her other hand down the blonde locks of her own body, hoping that it would help somehow.

"...Better than how I felt in the beginning actually." Maki's voice came out a little stronger as she flushed the gross contents down. "Did the nurse really give me an anti-nausea pill? I felt like I might've puked that pill out too..." Maki joked.

Eli's eyes widened as she let out a shock gasp. "...I can't believe Maki is attempting a joke..."

"H-Hey! I was...just trying to lighten the mood! You looked so depressed..." Maki shifted her eyes away as a new blush coloured her pale face.

"I appreciate the thought, Maki. Thank you," Eli smiled gently, her eyes softened before moving to hug the younger girl from behind.

"E-El-Eli?!"

Before Eli could say anything, she found herself hunched over the toilet bowl.

_D-Don't me..._

"I'm...back...in my body." That was Maki's voice.

_Then that means - _"I'm back...too..." Eli whispered, recognising her own sound coming from her own throat. She licked her lips and then immediately grimaced. She'd forgotten that the taste of bile still remained in her mouth.

"B-But how?" The red haired girl was still too surprised to realise her position of still leaning onto Eli's back.

"I don't know either. But I'm glad that I'm back into my body..." Eli heaved a sigh of obvious relief. _Maybe it's because I wished for it? But if that's the case, then why did we swap bodies in the first place?_

"Why's that?" If Eli didn't know better, she thought she heard a hint of hurt behind the red head's words.

_Did Eli really hate being my body that much? _At that thought, tears burned at the edge of her eyes, blurring her vision slightly. She didn't understand why, but just the thought of it made her heart ache.

"Well, if you're back in your own body, you'll feel much better right? You won't have to feel so sick." Eli explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, I don't really care if I'm actually back in my body or not, your health is of a greater concern to me. And in this situation, the best way to alleviate your pain is to get you back into your body."

"I-Is that so..." Maki murmured, now a little embarrassed at having wronged Eli. She then pressed her face against Eli's back, inhaling the faint smell of lavender from the blonde's perfume.

"M-Maki...?" Eli was concerned at the sudden change in the red head. What was wrong? More importantly, Eli didn't know how she should react under such circumstances. It didn't help that her face was rapidly reddening at the feel of Maki pressing against her back. It was then she realised that that was the exact same position Maki was in before and she suddenly felt embarrassed at her own actions just now.

"J-Just...let me stay like that...please..." Maki's voice was barely a whisper. The red head didn't understand her actions either. All she knew was that she didn't ever want to let go of the blonde haired girl in front of her. She liked the feel of hugging the blonde and felt soothed and at ease. She knew her face had turned several shades darker and thanked the heavens that Eli was not able to see her right now.

"Okay," Maki could hear the smile in Eli's gentle and melodic voice and the two stayed there for quite some time before Nozomi and the others came rushing in to make sure that the both of them were still alive.

Not that the toilet cubicle was the best place in school to have romantic moment.

But then again, when it comes to love, it doesn't matter where you are.

That's what the two young ladies who had experienced quite an ordeal that day had thought.

However, neither ladies regretted what happened that day - as it had brought them closer to each other than before. Although the red haired girl really could do without the puking and stuff.

Now that the two young ladies are experiencing the feelings of what we call "love", the only step left is for them to work up the courage to confess to each other...

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry Maki XD Firstly, I almost made you faint in the previous story. And then, in this fic, I made you puke a few times. (laughs sheepishly). This was actually inspired by the anime _Kokoro Connect. _With the swapping bodies and all. And how Taichi started throwing up when he switched bodies with Himeko, who was sick.

Next'll be NicoMaki! and then HonoKoto! I wanted to do another EliUmi (or UmiEli) but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. (Those who wanted another EliUmi, I'm sorry! T_T)


	5. Nico X Maki

_A/N_: Updates may come slower these days as I'm busy preparing my national exams. (Sorry!) and I hope I did NicoMaki justice. Writing them was never my forte but I find their relationship dynamics (in the anime) really interesting and fun. It's amazing how they're so different yet so alike. ;)

* * *

Chapter:_ I fell in love with my doctor_

Pairing: Nico X Maki

Rating: T (It touches a little on more sensitive issues. **Any resemblance to real life is purely coincidental.**)

AU: In which Maki is a doctor and Nico is her patient.

* * *

Nishikino Maki sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, trying to soothe the headache that had just set in. She then leaned against the comforts of the brown sofa in the hospital cafe.

The cafe, which was usually bustling with customers, both doctors and patients, was now empty since it was already 11.30pm in the night.

"Maki?" A soft voice called out.

The red haired woman turned around, already knowing who was walking towards her.

"Eli." The doctor greeted the cafe manager.

Eli offered a slight smile as she sat down on the sofa opposite the younger doctor, "Having troubles with your patients again?"

Maki grimaced. The blonde was spot on, of course, as she usually was. That was one of the reason she came by the now empty cafe. To seek advice from Eli. Not that she would explicitly tell the pony tailed woman that though. But nonetheless, Eli had figured something must've happened with her patients again and that was why the red head was here.

"Would you like some tea before you tell me what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"...Thanks..."

"You're welcome," the blonde smiled as she stood up, and headed to the counter. It was a fortunate thing that she was the only one on night duty that day. She'd always dismissed her workers early since she figured that they had to have families too. Not that she didn't - it's just that her family had migrated back to Russia and her sister was still in university and had opted to stay in the dormitories instead. Thus, she lived in an apartment alone.

Once the tea was done, Eli gracefully carried it back to where Maki was sitting and placed two cups of tea gently onto the glass table.

"So...how's Alisa?" Maki started, fiddling with the handle of the teacup.

Eli almost smiled. She could tell that Maki was deliberately avoiding the subject as long as she could.

"She's fine and doing rather well in university. Yukiho-chan seems to be helping her out too." The blonde answered.

"I see...and Nozomi?" The red head piqued.

Now Eli was smiling. "Oh? You tell me instead. You see her often in the hospital right?"

The younger woman narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure you'll provide better and finer details then I do. You who see her almost every waking hour of your day."

Eli smirked. "What an exaggeration. I'm not seeing her right now am I?"

"It was just an expression." The red haired doctor scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's enough of small talk, Maki." Eli said as she sipped her tea. "Is it Yazawa Nico again?"

Maki almost cringed at the thought of the raven haired woman, who she swore, did not look her age at all given her petite size.

At the look on Maki's face, Eli knew she'd hit the jackpot. Vaguely amused, the blonde manager asked, "So what did she do this time?"

"She's so-" Maki gritted her teeth. "_infuriating_, _annoying_ and _irritating_."

"...go on" Eli gestured for Maki to continue her rant.

"She acts as if she's the goddamned princess in the ward. She's very demanding and even the nurses can't handle her. I even had to personally go to the ward to tell her off, to _advice-_" Maki said that word as if it was poison. "-her to respect the other patients and to be more understanding."

Maki was now clenching her fists tightly in pockets of her white coat. "She doesn't comply, she doesn't listen to me, and she doesn't cooperate. I can't believe she's older than me. Do you know how many times Hanayo had to come running to me?"

"It seems to me like she just likes your attention," Eli observed calmly. She had heard about Nico from Nozomi as well. Nozomi had told her that Nico was originally under another doctor's charge until she couldn't handle it and asked Maki to take over. Apparently, the woman had gotten into a car accident which killed her siblings and her mother had protected her and died in her place, while Nico had survived with a broken arm. Which was why Nozomi was the psychologist attached to the raven haired girl. She was sure that Maki knew all that. Perhaps that was why the red haired woman, despite her apparent dislike for the older woman, was still her attached doctor.

"As if." Maki rolled her eyes.

"It also says a lot about you, who didn't just hand her over to another doctor." Eli added, a hint of a smile crept up the lines of her lips.

"W-What?! I didn't hand her over because i-it'd cause unnecessary trouble for others!" The doctor said hotly, her face now flushed a little.

"Really?" Eli smirked. "All you've been talking about is her these days. You could've just ignored her and be professional about it, yet you're so agitated by her. You just can't leave her alone right? Both as a doctor and as another human being."

Maki didn't have a rebuttal for that as her face remained brightly flushed.

"So, what are you going to do now, Maki?"

* * *

Nico wondered if she'd gone too far. It's not like she could help it. For some reason she couldn't comprehend, she was attracted to the red haired doctor.

Ever since she'd been admitted into hospital, she'd been passed around by a few doctors and she knew that it was because of her own snarky and uncooperative behaviour. She admitted that she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around with and she'd often caused trouble for other patients as well as the doctors.

But the lilac eyed doctor never did get rid of her even though the red head was evidently pissed off at her and often argued with her to the point that she just left the ward in vexed frustration.

The first time she'd seen Dr Nishikino, Nico was immediately enraptured by her outward beauty. Her shoulder length scarlet hair that looked so soft and silky, her mesmerizing lilac orbs, her small supple pink lips, and her well endowed curves that was plainly visible despite the long white coat that was draped over her tight fitting white collared shirt and waist hugging black pencil skirt had made her stare at the red haired woman longer than she would like to. She'd also vaguely noticed the exposed smooth and slender legs that fitted into a pair of golden pumps.

Sighing, the raven haired woman leaned against her pillow and tried to erase the image of the exotic doctor that was imprinted in her mind. But no matter how much she tried, it only succeeded in making her want to see the red headed doctor more. Seriously, what was wrong with her? She must've been nuts to be infatuated with such a rude and cold doctor.

Then again, she hadn't felt this...refreshed in a long while. Especially since her accident. Though she didn't look like it, the fact was that Nico was still suffering from guilt over the car accident. Yes, she wasn't the one who caused the accident but it was the fact that her mother had died protecting her that made her guilty. Her mother and siblings didn't deserve to die. Every night, she'd be haunted by nightmares that caused her to work up quite a sweat when she woke up every morning, her eyes wild with utter fear. She didn't tell anyone about her dreams, she didn't dare to. It was only when her psychologist had threatened her that she finally yielded.

In her dreams, she'd relieve the car crash again. But this time, her sisters' and brother's face would be extremely bloody as they crawled to her moaning in pain, asking her why she was the only one who lived.

The only thing that distracted her from recalling her dream every waking hour was the sight of the beautiful red haired doctor and their daily arguments.

That was partly why she looked forward to seeing Dr Nishikino everyday. But she knew that it wouldn't last long. She'd eventually be discharged (with a broken arm) and soon, the lilac eyed doctor would probably forget about her.

She squinted her eyes, trying to read the time from the clock that was hanging near the door.

12.30am.

She'd better get back to sleep.

* * *

Maki yawned, her eyes tearing a little as she walk down the hallways of the patients ward before stopping at a particular ward room. Taking a deep breath, the red haired doctor turned the knob of the white door and entered the room.

Her eyes trained to a particular bed, Maki realised that her loud-mouthed patient was still asleep as was the rest of the patients were. Heaving a sigh of relief, the red haired woman was about to walk away when a voice stopped her, "Hey there, Maki-chan~"

Maki knew that kansai-accented voice anywhere. Turning around to face the new visitor, the doctor greeted the purple haired woman, "Hey."

"You don't look happy to see me..." Nozomi pointed out as she pretended to pout.

"...it's not that I'm not happy to see you..." Maki sighed. It's not her fault for having such a gloomy face. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. After all, it's 7am now. By the time she'd went back to her apartment, it was already close to 1am. She only had have a few hours of sleep and had to woken up at 5am again to come to the hospital.

"Oh well," the pig-tailed psychologist shrugged before saying, "Here to check up on Nico-cchi?"

"...How many times do I have to remind you to address our patients properly?! Seriously, Nozomi!"

The woman in front of Maki only smiled before casually saying, "It doesn't matter, does it? Besides. Nico-cchi doesn't mind it at all~"

Maki didn't say anything afterwards and the two just stood there in silence. After a few seconds, the red haired doctor finally said, her voice quiet and soft, "How's Yazawa?"

Nozomi pursed her lips and sighed. "No good. I can't get her to spill her thoughts and feelings. We are making improvements but only a little. We...are sort of friends now but I just can't seem open the door to her heart. It'd take more time." Her voice grew softer and serious as the purple haired woman looked a little melancholic. "Nico-cchi's problem can't be solved easily. She can only be 'cured' if she wants to be. I think her guilt is too much for her to accept. She puts up a front all the time but in her heart...she must be suffering. I wish I could do more than just try to force her to tell me everything. I really do want to help her." Nozomi's voice was earnest and and sincere, "Maki, if you can help her...I implore you to do so."

"How can I help her when she doesn't even want to be helped? How can I help when you, a professional and a friend of hers can't?" The red haired doctor sounded a little frustrated as she gritted her teeth. It's not as if she didn't want to help Yazawa. She really do - despite the fact that the petite woman always drove her up the wall and Maki often complained about her to Eli. She knew that Yazawa wasn't a bad person at heart, and Nozomi had clued her in about her mental wellbeing since she'd taken over the raven haired woman as her charge.

And there's also the fact that she just couldn't seem to leave her alone - a fact that Eli had pointed out the day before.

"Maki-chan," Nozomi began softly, "If it's you, I believe you can do it. Trust me on this one. When was I ever wrong?"

The red haired woman looked doubtful but she nodded, nonetheless.

"After all...Nico-cchi seems to be..." Nozomi's voice trailed off, a thoughtful yet hopeful look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing..." The psychologist smiled. _After all, Nico-cchi is in love with you. _

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maki spotted her patient stirring on her bed. Thinking that she's about to wake up, the doctor walked towards the raven haired woman.

As she neared the bed, she realised that Nico was actually tossing about in her sleep. Her faced was pained, her lips curled and sweat was dripping down from the sides of her forehead. A whimper escaped from the woman's mouth and Maki's heart clenched tightly, a dull ache settling inside her heart. Nico seemed to be trapped inside a nightmare and Maki wished that there was something she could do to alleviate her pain and suffering. Almost instinctively, the red haired woman reached out to the sleeping form and gently touched her hand, hoping to reassure her - somehow.

Maki was surprised when Nico, upon feeling Maki's hand, squeezed back tightly.

Another soft and pained whimper could be heard and the red haired doctor tried to calm the raven haired woman by smoothing her other free hand over the patient's hair. Nico seemed to relax a little and Maki let out a sigh of relief.

Nozomi, seeing all these, smiled warmly. It made her somewhat missed her beloved as well and she made a mental note to look for her in the hospital cafe later on.

* * *

_"Why? Why is onee-sama the only one that gets to live?"_

_"Onee-chan...Why did we have to die?"_

_"Why did Mama have to die?"_

_"Onee-sama..."_

_"On...Onee...chan..."_

_"Tell me...Onee-chan..."_

_Blood splattered on her face, Nico was paralyzed with utmost fear. She couldn't move, neither could she speak. _

_They were all crawling towards her slowly, blood dripping from their forehead. _

_Their eyes were hollow and haunted. Blank. _

_"I'm so...sorry...I'm so sorry...sorry..." Those were the only words Nico could sputter out as tears streamed down her face._

_Kokoa...Kokoro...Kotarou..._

_Mama..._

_Her siblings' red stained hands all reached out to her, grabbing her, as if trying to drag her down with them._

* * *

Nico woke up with a gasp, traces of tears trailing down her cheeks, her eyes wide with fear.

_The dream. Oh God. The dream..._The image of her siblings blood stained face and hollow eyes haunted her and a sob choked out from within her.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...Kokoa...Kokoro...Kotarou..." Nico started to sob as she brought her hands towards her face, anguished. Guilt threatened to overwhelm her -the hands of her own guilt was choking her in a death grip. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't accept the fact that her mother had sacrificed herself, couldn't accept the fact that her siblings were gone too. Before her father died when she was younger, she'd promised him to take care of her mother and siblings. Yet...they were all gone, just like that. She couldn't even protect them.

It was then a warm feeling enveloped her and she realised that someone was hugging her. That made her cry harder as she buried her face into the person's shoulder.

After crying for several minutes, she finally released herself from the person she was hugging.

Her eyes widened when she saw the kind and understanding look on her doctor's face.

Her mind started to whirl, trying to process this situation. She didn't expect the one who was comforting her to be...the red haired doctor. Neither did she expect the compassionate and sympathetic look on her usually indifferent and almost cold face.

"I-I..." She croaked out, her voice cracking in the most embarrassing way and her face burned. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to...I...just...thank...you..."

"It's fine," Dr Nishikino said softly.

An awkward silence ensued as neither women knew what to say.

Nico also realised that the curtain surrounding her bed was also drawn.

"Nozomi...drew the curtains. She figured you wouldn't want anyone to see you...crying..." Maki explained, when she noticed Nico looking at the beige curtains.

Another few seconds of silence.

Maki didn't know what she should say or do. But that wasn't her main concern. What she was more concerned about was the growing warmth inside her and a blush that threatened to colour her cheeks when she still felt the other woman's small hand that was still intertwined with hers.

She didn't want to make this situation more awkward but she still enjoyed Nico's hands in hers. She didn't understand why that was so but when she saw Nico's anguished look and heard her broken sobs, her whole heart lurched and she felt like crying herself. It also surprised her a little when Nico suddenly woke up gasping and crying. It was a good thing that Nozomi was still there and had thoughtfully drawn the curtains before leaving to give them the much needed privacy. It was also a good thing that most of the other patients were still asleep and no one was there to witness Nico's sudden outburst.

Nico, on the other hand, did noticed that her hands were still in the doctor's larger yet slender hands. She didn't really want to let go, relishing in the warmth that emitted from both of their hands. After all, it's not everyday you got to hold the hand of your crush, who happened to have really smooth hands.

After crying, she had calmed down and felt much better. She didn't know what possessed her to say the next few words but it came tumbling out of her mouth.

"...Nozomi told you about me right?"

"Yes...Does that upset you?" Maki's voice was quiet.

Nico shook her head. "No...after all, you're my doctor. You have the right to know."

"I...see..."

"I kept thinking that it was my fault...not the car accident of course, but the fact that my family...died. They didn't deserve to die. I even promised my..." The raven haired girl choked out, "...my dad before he died that I would take care of them. I've failed all of them..."

"Yazawa..." Maki reached out to the older girl, feeling compelled to comfort her.

"I'm sorry...for being such a...nuisance before." Nico apologised, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "I guess I made life difficult for so many people around me. But...meeting you, Doctor Nishikino...has given me some hope. I'm sorry if this comes off as weird...but ever since I've laid eyes on you, I'm enraptured by your outward beauty." Nico confessed, a slight blush forming on her face. "Your cold and apathetic appearance has somewhat irked me in the beginning but as time passes, you didn't hand me over to another doctor just because you couldn't handle me and...I'm grateful for that. I guess...overtime...I've sort of fallen for you, doctor."

Maki's face was now fully flushed as she tried to process the other girl's words. The confession seemed out of the blue and very uncharacteristic of the proud woman before her but Maki couldn't help the huge blush on her face and the thundering of her heart against her chest. She felt flattered yet _excited _at the same time. She couldn't comprehend why but she very badly wanted to hug the raven haired woman in front of her, who was looking all adorable and cute scratching her face in an embarrassed way, her eyes shifting away from her dumbfounded gaze shyly.

"I..." The red head muttered, her face still as bright as her scarlet hair. "I...Yazawa...I..."

"Call me Nico," The raven haired patient said.

"N-Nico...I don't know what to say. I'm flattered...and I know that I don't want to reject you...but...could you give me some time to think about this?"

"Time? Why do you still need to think over this?" a new voice spoke out.

"N-Nozomi?!" Both the doctor and patient exclaimed at the unexpected visitor.

"W-What are you...How...How long have you - "

"Since the beginning." The purple haired woman proclaimed proudly. "C'mon, Maki-chan, it's already evident that you like Nico-cchi already. So what's stopping you?"

Maki felt like dunking Nozomi into a toilet bowl for eavesdropping and interrupting them.

"Maki-chan? What's wrong? Why the long and sour face?" Nozomi asked, still clueless to the whirlwind of emotions raging inside the normally cool and collected doctor.

Without any forethought, the red haired woman leaned forward and pressed her lips against the raven haired woman in front of her.

"Happy now, Nozomi? Now get out." Maki steeled her voice.

"Um...Maki...chan...?" Nozomi now looked a little nervous. "I was just teasing you...you don't have to..."

"I said out. Do not make me repeat myself."

Nico's psychologist gulped and immediately retreated.

"...You're the first person I've ever since who could...make Nozomi nervous..." Nico blinked, the blush from Maki's unexpected kiss stilled remained on her face.

"You haven't seen her girlfriend yet," Maki snorted. Eli could be downright scary when she wanted to.

"Girlfriend? She has a girlfriend?" Nico looked shocked.

"Yeah, she's the manager of the hospital cafe. She didn't tell you?" The red head licked her lips. She really liked the feel of Nico's lips against hers just now. _I want to feel it again. _

"No..."

"Hey, Nico...can...I kiss you again?" Maki asked, her cheeks warming considerably.

"S-Sure..." The redness in Nico's face mirrored Maki's as she stammered.

Once Nico gave the green light, Maki immediately brought the older woman towards her and their lips met together in another kiss.


	6. Honoka X Kotori

Chapter: _Umi's careful and meticulous planning_

Pairing: Honoka X Kotori

Rating: T

* * *

Here's the dilemma.

Would you open your eyes to see something that you only get to see for perhaps only once in your entire life - something so heavenly and something irresistible, but feel ashamed afterwards, or would you choose to remain closing your eyes due to your own moral values (whatever that is left) but regret your decision later?

The fight between her conscious raged on, neither wanting to back down.

It's only a peek - no one would know, a part of her reasoned.

But it's wrong and immoral, the other part of her argued.

After a few more seconds of the battle between her desires and her conscious, the taupe haired girl finally chose to open her eyes.

What assaulted her sight was orange. Plain bright orange and little cute paw prints surrounding an adorable chibi bear.

The taupe girl gulped, her face flushed as she tried to maintain her balance, her grip on the pair of ankles on her shoulders tightened.

"O-Ouch! Kotori-chan! You're hurting me..." A voice yelped and drips of perspiration started to trickle from the sides of the taupe haired girl's head.

Orange and paw prints.

Her mind whirled.

Orange...and paw prints and a cute bear.

Her mind started to spin in circles.

An image of a ginger haired girl jumping around in her extremely adorable bear outfit flashed across her mind.

Her mind continued to swirl and her face flushed brighter.

Kotori gulped again, her hands shaking slightly as she continued to stare at the piece of orange cloth that fitted snugly underneath her childhood friend's school skirt.

Kotori then knew that she should've just closed her eyes, and resisted her temptations. But alas, like all weak-willed human beings, she had succumbed to temptation and had opened her eyes, feasting herself with the sight of her crush's undergarments. She knew that she'd probably go to hell for this, but that didn't stop her from staring.

Her whole body burning hotly, Kotori fervently hoped that Honoka hadn't noticed that she was shivering slightly and was staring at the ginger head's underwear openly.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan..." Kotori finally said in a strangled voice as she tried to soften her iron grip on her friend's ankles.

_Is Honoka-chan done yet?_ Kotori repressed a groan. _How long is she going to stand on my shoulder? _As much as the taller girl liked the sight before her, she didn't think she'd be able to maintain her composure for long if this kept up.

"Honoka-chan? Are you done yet?" Kotori tried to ask as she bit her inner lips. What was taking the ginger haired girl so long to place the injured little bird back into its nest?

"Ah! I'm actually done. It's just that the bird looked so adorable and kind of like you that I totally forgot that I was standing on your shoulders until just now..."

At the words "adorable" and "kind of like you", Kotori was sure that steam was coming off from above her head and from her ears. Her face was impossibly red although she knew that her childhood friend probably didn't mean anything more when she said "adorable". Seriously, she should stop deluding herself and get a grip on herself and reality.

If only she had the courage to confess to her ginger haired friend. But then again, given how straight forward and dense her childhood friend was and could be, she doubted Honoka would understand her intentions unless she took some drastic actions like say, kissing her friend so that she'll understand that she was romantically in love with the her.

Kotori tried to look up again, this time averting her gaze from the orange piece of cloth and she could vaguely hear Honoka gushing about the bird again.

The taupe haired girl sighed.

This would take a while.

* * *

It's already bad enough that her one of her childhood friends was dense beyond belief. To make her situation even worse, her other childhood friend, her usual confidant, was also a piece of dense woodblock.

The blue haired girl knew that something was troubling her childhood friend, but she didn't know what. Kotori admitted and told Umi that she had liked Honoka after finally gathering up her courage. But Umi totally didn't get it, and even misunderstood and said that she liked Honoka as well (platonic love of course).

"Kotori..." The blue haired archer muttered, upon noticing the slightly melancholic look on the taupe haired girl's face as the younger girl sat dejectedly on the bench near the archery range, downcast.

The said girl sighed. She had to be more specific and clear so that Umi would understand. Biting her lips, the taupe haired girl once again gathered up her courage and finally said, "Umi-chan...I'm in love with Honoka-chan."

Silence.

"...in love...?" Umi could only dumbly repeat her words.

"Yes," Kotori confirmed, although her voice was barely a whisper. "I've fallen for her."

Umi seemed to contemplate something before her eyes widened in slow realization.

"...Umi...chan...?" Kotori dared to look up, trying to search for a hint of expression on Umi's face.

"I see." That was the only curt response that Umi gave.

Was Umi angry? Kotori couldn't decipher the bluenete's expression and the older girl had already turned her back towards her. Kotori immediately regretted her decision to tell Umi about her unrequited love. She had thought that if it was Umi, the bluenete would definitely support her and not judge her. Perhaps Umi's family's traditional value was still so deeply ingrained in her that she couldn't accept the fact that her best friend had fallen for a girl?

At that thought, Kotori bit her lips once again as she stayed silent, waiting for Umi's wrath and judgement.

To her surprise, Umi had picked up her bow and proceeded to the archery range.

What was she doing?

Poising herself, the blue haired girl took in a huge breath and drew back the arrow. A moment later, a loud swish and thud could be heard as the arrow hit the center of the target.

The girl in hakama suddenly spun around, surprising Kotori.

A new fire of determination lit in those golden orbs

"I will help you attain your love!" the archer declared loudly and dramatically, her gaze burning into Kotori's own amber orbs.

Kotori could only stare at her best friend, flabbergasted, yet inwardly relieved and thankful that Umi wasn't mad or even in the slightest, disgusted with her.

* * *

"I have to go to Kyudo practice now. You two go on ahead without me." Umi stated after their idol practice in the late afternoon.

"Eh? You're going for Kyudo again, Umi-chan?" Honoka let her surprise show.

"Yes. There's a tournament coming up and I can't afford to laze around." The bluenete said firmly as she grabbed her bag. "I'll see the both of you tomorrow!"

"All the best, Kotori. You can do it!" Umi whispered in Kotori's ears before she left the classroom.

Leaving Kotori and Honoka the only ones behind as the rest of Muse had already left prior to Umi's exit.

"Shall we go too, then?" Honoka shrugged as she turned to her childhood friend who seemed a little fidgety for some reason. What was wrong with Kotori? Her face seemed a little red too, was she feeling ill?

"...Yea...let's." the taupe haired girl could only say as she followed her childhood friend out of the classroom, inwardly cursing Umi. When Umi had promised that she'd help, Kotori didn't think it was by leaving her alone with Honoka all the time so that she could work her non existent magic and confess to the ginger head.

In fact, Kotori had thought that the bluenete would come up with a concrete plan to help her get Honoka interested in her.

"Hey...Honoka-chan..." Kotori started. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she swore she could hear her own heart beat threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Hm? What's wrong Kotori-chan?"

"I..." Kotori tried to force the rest of the sentence out of her mouth but could only manage a weak stutter. _Come on, Kotori. You have to do this. _

"Kotori...chan?"

"I...I...love...y.." Kotori clenched her fists tightly as she continued to stammer,. She could feel her palms getting moist from the nerves. Why couldn't she say it? She could say it to Umi right? So why couldn't she say it right into Honoka's face? Even Umi had supported her given her an opportunity like this!

"Love?" the ginger haired girl echoed.

"I...I love..y..yo.."

"Yo...?" Honoka raised an eyebrow as she inched her face closer to the taupe haired girl. Kotori seemed a little flushed and was sweating a little. Maybe she really was sick? But what did she want to tell her? Yo? What was that suppose to mean?

"Yogurt! I-I love Yo-Yogurt!" Kotori blurted out as she mind spun, dizzy from the close proximity between Honoka's face and hers.

_You stupid, stupid, stupid fool! You're an idiot, Kotori! _Kotori screamed in her mind. How could she be such a coward and chicken out at the last moment?!

"Ah! Yogurt! I love yogurt too~" The unsuspecting Honoka chirped as she grinned happily at the thought of yogurts. "Speaking of which, why don't we go to the nearby desert stall and have some yogurt?" The ginger haired girl suggested cheerfully.

Kotori could only nod in answer, feeling dejected and depressed that she had messed up just now.

* * *

"Umi-chan...I can't do it..." Kotori sighed as she leaned against Umi's back. "I tried to confess but I just couldn't get the words out."

"Is that so..."

"Besides, you said you'd help me attain my love! Could you help me think of an alternative?"

"Well, you're the one who's in love, not me. Besides, this is Honoka we're talking about. A direct measure always works!" Umi said confidently.

"True but...Umi-chan...you have to do something! Anything! Help me! Please!"

The bluenete sighed, feeling a little sorry for the taupe girl. Well, she did promise to help Kotori.

Before Umi could answer her best friend, the door bell rang.

"Ah. She's here..." Umi uttered.

"Huh? Who?" Kotori looked confused. She didn't remember inviting anyone to her house except for Umi. Who was at the door then?

"Aren't you going to get the door?" the archer piqued.

"Ah-right." The taupe head immediately stood up and ran towards the apartment door.

"Coming!" Kotori yelled as she reached for the door knob. What greeted her caused her eyes to widen.

"H-Honoka-chan?!"

"Hey there, Kotori-chan~ Umi invited me and said that she wanted to talk to me. Can I go in now?"

"S-Sure.." Kotori stuttered dumbly as she let the unexpected visitor in.

_I'm going to kill Umi-chan after Honoka-chan leaves._

"Soooo, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Honoka turned towards Umi, who was casually and apathetically reading her novel.

Closing her novel, Umi straightened up, a serious look adorned on her features.

Honoka, sensing that this was important, immediately sat up as well, mirroring Umi's posture.

_What's...going on?_ Kotori looked at her two childhood friends. Worry and curiosity welled inside her as she wondered what Umi was going to say or do.

"Honoka," Umi began, her voice solemn and business-like, leaving no room for any jokes.

"Y-Yes, Umi-chan?" Honoka was feeling a little nervous at the intense look the blue haired girl was giving her.

"Do you like..." Umi continued.

"like...?" the ginger head echoed.

"...birds?" Umi finished her question.

"Huh?" Honoka stared blankly at the bluenete before her question really set in. Was Umi playing a prank on her or something?

"Do you like birds?" Umi asked again, the serious look never left her face.

Feeling and knowing that the bluenete was probably serious, and not wanting to risk her life by believing otherwise, Honoka nodded and answered with the same amount of seriousness.

"Yes, I like birds."

Umi's stern face immediately melted as a warm smile replaced her previously stoic feature. "There you go, Kotori! Honoka likes birds! There's nothing for you to worry about!"

Kotori could only take in a few deep breaths and count to 10 to resist the urge to throw her huge toy alpaca that was lying on her bed at Umi.

* * *

_This is hopeless...!_

Kotori wondered if Umi was actually serious about helping her.

She found it weird that her usually serious and disciplined friend was not being really helpful. Maybe she was expecting too much? After all, it was still her crush, and Umi was under no obligation to fully help her win Honoka's affections.

Kotori stifled a sigh as she leaned against the soft fluffy white fur of the alpaca on the school grounds. The alpaca let out a pleased grunt, nuzzling the taupe haired girl's face.

"Ah-that tickles!" Kotori giggled as the alpaca continued to rub its snout against the second year's face and neck.

"Kotori-chan?" a familiar voice spoke out from behind her.

"Ah- Honoka-chan...What are you doing here?" Kotori let go of her favourite alpaca as she turned around to greet the ginger haired girl.

"Hm? I came to look for you. Umi-chan said that you're likely to be hanging out with the alpacas again so I came by to check." The student council president answered with a bright smile.

At the megawatt smile that Honoka had just flashed her, Kotori's heart skipped a beat as blood rushed towards her cheeks. "I-I see..."

"Well, to be honest, I wanted to ask you something. I figured it could wait till tomorrow but Umi-chan insisted that I should look for you now...so here I am. So, Kotori-chan, do you-" Before Honoka could finish her question, a sudden splat on her face blurred her vision momentarily.

"W-Wha-" the ginger haired girl couldn't comprehend what was going on as she tried to wipe the sticky liquid of her face but unfortunately, she lost her footing and in a split second, she was sent crashing onto the girl in front of her and they both went tumbling down, into the alpaca's stable.

As the two girls winced and groaned in pain, the alpaca, who had stepped aside upon sensing that his two favourite humans were about to fall into his home, had a smug grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, inside the alpaca's stable, Honoka had unintentionally landed on Kotori, one of her knees in between Kotori's legs and her hands fell beside Kotori's body.

"O-Ouch!" Honoka hissed as she tried to sit up, completely unaware that her sudden movement had caused her knee to dig into the the area between thighs of the girl underneath her. Kotori let out an involuntary gasp at the pressure and fought hard to repress another gasp when she felt another movement against her.

The first thing Honoka noticed in her muddled state of mind was the vague scent of honey, and she assumed that it came from Kotori. _It smells really nice though. _Honoka inhaled again, allowing Kotori's scent to fill her. _Ah. Why did she have to smell so good? _

"H-Honoka-chan..." Kotori whimpered, red faced, both at the position they are in, and at Honoka's blatant sniffing against her neck, causing her breath to tickle the taupe head's sensitive skin.

"K-Kotori-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall onto you!" Honoka immediately apologised in horror when what had happened finally sunk in.

"It's...okay, Honoka-chan..." Kotori tried to say. It wasn't the ginger haired girl's fault that the alpaca had suddenly spat on her, leading her to fall against her - who happened to be in front - and into the alpaca's stable.

Honoka was about to answer Kotori when her eyes caught the set of amber orbs. She immediately froze and upon realising the compromising position she was in, immediately blushed.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, Kotori-chan!" the ginger haired girl hastily removed herself from her friend, though the blush on her face still remained.

Kotori wasn't faring any better as her face flamed a scarlet red, and her body was still burning from the feel of Honoka on her body.

_Stop. Don't think about it. _Kotori chided herself.

The two stayed there in a somewhat awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Honoka had looked away, embarrassed at her actions while Kotori remained seated on the ground, unsure.

The silence was broken by a loud snort from beside them and the two turned to the side, only to see the alpaca making a low grunt of annoyance.

"Ah-alpaca-san, I'm sorry, we'll get out of your-" Before Honoka could finish her sentence the alpaca had trotted beside her and smacked her forward with his snout, causing the poor girl to fall onto Kotori again (a sense of deja vu anyone?).

Kotori's breath hitched at the feel of her childhood friend's bosom against hers and she bit her lips.

The ginger haired girl winced again. The same honey scent wafted into her nose and Honoka noted that once again, Kotori smelt really nice and that there was a comfortable warmth beneath her. She also realised that once again, she was lying onto top of Kotori.

This time, a full blown blush covered her entire face and she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Kotori, on the other hand, wondered if fate was playing a cruel trick on her. Perhaps this was a sign of fate telling her that she should use this opportunity to confess to Honoka? After all, it wasn't common to have your crush falling onto you on the same day, in the same hour, within a few minutes.

It's now or never.

Picking up her courage once more, Kotori began, "Honoka-chan."

"Y-Yes?" The ginger haired girl stuttered, her uncertain blue orbs meeting Kotori's determined eyes. _Honoka stuttered? How cute. _The taupe girl thought as she smiled inwardly.

"Honoka-chan...I know that this probably isn't the best time to say this but..." Kotori sucked in a huge breath. _You can do this, Kotori. Believe in yourself. _"I...I'm in love with you, Honoka-chan."

"W-Wha-"

"I love you!" Kotori confessed again, her face turning several shades redder but her eyes never left Honoka's.

Honoka tried to comprehend and process the situation before her.

[She came by the alpaca's hut to look for Kotori because she had something to ask her.

The male alpaca spat on her face and caused her to crash into Kotori and the both of them tumbled into the hut.

She fell on top of Kotori.

She realised that Kotori smelt really nice.

She got up.

Just to be smacked by the alpaca and landed on Kotori again.

Kotori had confessed to her.]

Confessed?

The clockworks in her mind started to turn again and the ginger haired girl eye's widened.

"I..I'm sorry, Honoka-chan. I just had to tell you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Kotori finally said, her now tear filled eyes conveyed boundless emotions of sorrow, apparently taking Honoka's silence as a rejection.

"W-Wait! Kotori-chan!" Honoka burst out. "You're wrong! I-I love you too!" The ginger haired girl said hastily, wanting to correct whatever misunderstanding Kotori was having, as well as to stop the tears that were threatening to fall onto Kotori's face.

"Really?" Kotori sniffed, her eyes glistening with hope as her small supple lips curled cutely.

_Oh man. Kotori-chan's so adorable. _Honoka couldn't help but squeal internally but outwardly, she grinned brightly, "Of course. I was just surprised at your sudden confession! In fact, I've been in love with you as well for quite some time!"

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori beamed as she suddenly sat up and hugged the ginger haired girl.

"Hehe." Honoka smiled as she patted Kotori's head as the latter nuzzled against the crook of the former's neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Honoka spotted a flash of blue near the alpaca's stable. Her grin widened as she gave the onlooker a thumb up.

The onlooker returned the thumb up and the ginger haired girl mouthed, "_Thank you, Umi-chan."_

* * *

"Honoka, I believe you still owe me something?" Umi said expectantly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hehe. I know, Umi-chan." Honoka smiled. She was awfully happy since yesterday when the love of her life finally confessed to her.

"It was hard trying to convince the alpaca to help out. I tried to threaten him with my bow and arrow but it didn't work. Only when I mentioned that Kotori's happiness is at stake did he agreed to help me. Sheesh." Umi complained.

"Well~ At least Kotori's mine now~" Honoka looked like she could jump in utter happiness. "Really, thank you, Umi-chan. Without your help, I wouldn't have known that Kotori actually returned my feelings!"

"There's no need to thank me." Umi sighed. "Really, the both of you are so troublesome. Asking for my help at the _same _time, trying to attract the other party. It would've been faster if you've just confessed to her, Honoka!"

"Well...I was nervous and I was afraid as well..." the ginger haired girl said sheepishly.

"What's done is done. Now, for my payment..." Umi trailed off as she narrowed her eyes.

"I know, I know. I have it with me." Honoka proclaimed proudly as she took a box out of her bag. "Here you go! Homura's special manjuu! I've given you extras too~"

Umi eyes sparkled upon seeing the box and gladly accepted her prize.

* * *

_A/N:_ I'm sorry, I'll think of something better next time, I swear. I just can't seem to write another serious one after what happened to Nico in my last update T_T

Oh yea, when Umi asked if Honoka likes birds, it was an indirect way of asking Honoka if she likes Kotori since Kotori is often alluded to a bird since her name does mean a bird. Uh yea. Okay, that wasn't funny. I'm so sorry. T_T

And I probably won't update again until a month later as my exams starts in less than 10 days.


	7. Honoka X Umi

**A/N**: In case anyone is wondering about the order of pairings for the subsequent chapters: _NozoEli, HonoNozo, RinPana, NozoNico, RinMaki, HonoMaki, HonoRin_

and maybe some of the pairings that I've already posted before.

**Oh yea**, if there's anyone who wants to give me a prompt, that's fine too! Otherwise, I'd just come up with something. (hopefully that is to your liking!)

The order is determined by who requested which pairing first. If I've left out any, please do tell me! (**I don't bite.**)

* * *

I've decided to stop being lazy, so...here are the** Review replies:**

Msmusicful: I kind of understand what you mean and it's fun imagining anyone with Maki. But I do think that Honoka is also pretty shippable. That's just my opinions though haha~

ihavenoidea: Yep, sorry! More EliMaki, EliUmi and UmiMaki would have to wait. And thanks! I find EliUmi and EliMaki irresistible, so I'll probably release a chapter on either with the other requested pairing(s).

kryuu27: When they do confess...hm I'd say Maki would still be sick of chocolate hahha ;)

Guest: Yep~ I was waiting for someone to actually suggest NozoEli and RinPana! These two are an absolute must! Not too sure if you're the same "Guest" that requested for RinMaki, but if you are, yep, RinMaki is fine! (I have a soft spot for any pairings within the first years - MakiRin, RinPana, MakiPana - they are just too adorable!)

Gu3st: Yep! Sure~ NozoNico is fine, in fact it's a pairing I've thought about but never wrote. And I'll use your idea of Nozomi's favorite pastime of groping if you don't mind :)

Kajeno Otamegane: Yes, ship them more! KotoUmi is my otpppppppp. (But) I support UmiMaki too. Never knew how cute they would go together until I've actually thought about putting them together.

lunarsaber12: Thank you!:D

KidoTsubomi22: Thank you! :) :)

Bleach010915: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait!

Dakimomoe: Thank you~ At this rate I'm going, I might have to pair everyone with Umi, hahaha

the intertwined feelings: Hahaha, thank you and you're welcome~ Here's another chapter! I have a feeling you're gonna "divorce" me straight away after this chapter. Regardless...

Lin Harlaown: Thanks! Hahaha it didn't occured to me that Umi here is like Maki. Hmmm...

Nelura: Aye! I'll get to your request ASAP!

Dash24zappshift: I'd have to take the squealing and "kya-ing" as a positive review. Thanks!

Enya Talisman: Thanks! I have a feeling Honoka would totally give you her underwear... and I hesitate to ask who would want her underwear...

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you~ :) Continue on, I will!

makkomakorin: Thank you~ Hahaha it's okay! Everyone has their own preferences! I'd probably do NicoMaki sometime soon, don't worry! (since quite a few people wanted more of it as well)

* * *

Pairing: Honoka X Umi

Rating: T (pain, pain and more pain)

Chapter: _Magic_

AU: In which both Honoka and Umi are monster hunters. They are undertaking a quest and Umi gets hurt while trying to save Honoka. (I'm sorry, Umi.)

* * *

"HONOKA!"

A sharp cry had jolted the ginger haired girl from her stunned state and almost immediately, she saw a flash of blue in her line of vision.

Her eyes immediately widened as the long purple talons of the monster clawed the figure's front brutally, causing the girl in front of her to cry out in pain as scarlet spewed out from the girl's wound.

Before Kousaka Honoka could even react, the figure had in retaliation, slashed the monster in front of her with inhumane speed, charging her sharp and jagged knife with her own magic before a pained gasp escaped from her mouth and the figure collapsed onto the ground immediately.

* * *

Poisoned. She was poisoned by the monster's claws. She immediately realized that when the monster had struck her. That was why she had to quickly deal with the monster before the poison took effect.

Hot searing pain erupted in her body as soon as she slashed the monster down. With a pained gasp, Sonoda Umi's legs weakened and buckled, and she fell onto the ground. As a new and raw pain pierced through her body once more, a scream clawed its way out of her mouth.

The pain was unbearable. Her whole body burned terribly - it was as of her entire body was being charred. Her bones felt like it was melting and there was nothing she could do to stop the excruciating pain.

She couldn't even think - she could scarcely breathe. Pins and needles pierced through her battered body and her breaths came out in short gasps and rasps. Even the act of trying to breathe whatever small amounts of air she could burned her throat, choking her windpipe more.

Her head hurt, as if someone had taken a hammer and repeatedly pounded against it and her world had split into threes and fours. Her limbs felt extremely numb and heavy, a huge contrast to the rest of her burning body. Her ears were also ringing and the agony she was experiencing was killing her, ripping her into pieces slowly and cruelly.

_Oh god, it hurts. It hurts so much_.

That was the only coherent thought left in the bluenete's mind as pain continued to assault her body, leaving her convulsing and writhing as the lethal poison travelled and spread throughout her body.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka screamed out as she immediately sprang forward, scrambling towards the blue haired girl.

Another scream ripped out from Umi's throat and Honoka's heart sank as guilt and worry gnawed at her.

"I'm...sorry, Umi-chan..." Honoka could only choke out as she fell on her knees beside her best friend.

The usual calm and serene look on Umi's face had contorted into one of pain, as her breaths became labored. Beads of perspiration gathered at the sides of her head, her cheeks was flushed in an unhealthy red. Her shirt was also torn, and blood was oozing out from the wound the monster had inflicted on her with its sharp claws, staining her shirt and midnight blue blazer.

Honoka felt as if someone had stabbed her and ripped her heart to pieces. The pained look on the bluenete's face and her agonized whimpers struck her heart and it hurt to see her best friend on the floor, writhing in pain. Tears started to stream down her blood stained cheeks.

She didn't notice that there were residuals of blood on her cheeks, and she also didn't notice that her arm was heavily bruised and bleeding. All she could think of was how Umi had taken a blow for her and had ended the fight swiftly before collapsing onto the ground screaming in pain as the poison of the monster had inflicted on her took immediate effect. Although her screams had died down to rasps and whimpers, Hokoka was still heavily haunted by the tortured screams she'd heard from the usually controlled girl.

"Umi...chan...I'm so sorry...If I'd been stronger...you wouldn't..." Honoka couldn't finish her sentence as another sob overcame her.

_It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Umi-chan..._

Feelings of intense guilt, self-contempt and hatred was threatening to smother her.

If only she'd noticed the monster.

If only Umi hadn't saved her.

She hated herself for being the cause of Umi's agony. She also hated the fact that she was entirely useless, being unable to do anything to help her friend.

Grasping the blue haired girl's cold hands, the ginger head bit her lips.

"Hang in there, Umi-chan! K-Kotori-chan and Maki-chan would be here soon...so...please...hang in there..." Her voice broke, quivering as she pleaded fervently. Umi had to survive this. She had to. She didn't know what she'd do if the blue haired girl wasn't here anymore.

Another shot of pain pierced through Umi's heart and she cried out, tightening her grasp onto Honoka's trembling hand. She gritted her teeth, trying to contain another set of scream that was trying to claw its way out of her throat.

She wouldn't scream.

She didn't want to worry Honoka and she knew that the ginger head must've been blaming herself. She wanted to console the younger girl, yet every time she tried to speak, a whimper escaped out from her mouth instead. It didn't help that her vision was distorted and her throbbing head wouldn't quieten down at all.

"H...Ho...no...ka..." Umi managed to rasp out. The bluenete knew that her friends were coming but she also knew that realistically, there was a chance that she would not live to see the next hour.

Seeing the anguished look on Honoka's face, Umi's heart broke little. When the monster was about to attack the unsuspecting Honoka, the blue haired girl didn't even have time to react, and had instinctively thrown her body forward, in an attempt to shove Honoka away or at least take a blow for her. She wanted to protect her childhood friend no matter what; she couldn't bear to see Honoka hurt. Unfortunately, she didn't realize until it was too late that the claws of the monsters were saturated with lethal poison.

"U-Umi...chan..." Honoka sniffed as she whispered, "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"...do..don't...ave..to...logise..." The blue haired girl's voice was barely audible as she struggled to speak in the midst of the hazy pain.

"But..." The ginger haired girl bit her lips as she looked at her childhood friend helplessly.

"Honoka-chan!" A familiar voice called out, interrupting the two.

"W-Wait, Kotori!" Another voice could be heard, seemingly chasing the familiar voice.

Hope immediately lit up in Honoka's heart when she heard her friends' voices.

"Kotori-chan! Maki-chan! Hurry! Umi-chan...she..." Eyes brimming with tear filled fear and desperation, Honoka cried out.

Kotori's eyes widened at the sight of the bluenete lying on the ground gasping. "Umi...chan..." She whispered, swallowing.

Taking in a shaky breath, Kotori exhaled.

"This is bad..." Her voice came out strangled as she tried to withhold the emotions within her, yet hints of tears had gathered at the sides of her amber eyes. Judging by the deathly pale complexion and the bloodied outfit, as well as the pained gasps emitting out from the blue head, Kotori immediately knew that Umi was in deep trouble.

"W-What do you mean...?" Honoka felt the world spun against her as she tried to register Kotori's words. Did that mean that there's no hope? No. She refused to believe that.

"What happened just now?" Maki asked, her voice void of any unnecessary emotion, as she donned on her professional mask, bending down to check Umi's condition. She had a rough guess about what had happened judging by the external wound but she wanted to be sure.

"I...we fought a monster. I was too careless and...and Umi-chan...she tried to protect me from the claws of the monster...she was probably poisoned then..." Honoka blurted out as she continued to babble incoherently.

"I see." Maki's eyes hardened as she began to analyze Umi's condition. The red haired doctor bit her lips, fervently hoping that she was wrong as she tore Umi's shirt, exposing her wounded chest. What she saw made her blood freeze as dread started to sink in.

_A long and jagged crescent-like gash across her chest, eating into her skin. _

_The gash seemed to be quite deep and it's located near her heart. _

_Traces of poison on the wound itself...followed by the darkening of her skin to a light purple..._

_Coupled with a pale complexion, and dry and bluing lips._

Maki inhaled.

_Oh no_.

She exhaled.

_That means..._

"Honoka, the poison has reached Umi's heart." Maki said softly as she forced herself to look into her friend's eyes. As much she as she hated her words, and as much as she hated to say it, the red head had to. She was a doctor after all. The young doctor then clenched her fists as she dropped yet another bomb. "She doesn't have long to live."

It was as if time had stopped. Honoka's heart lurched and she could feel blood rushing into her ringing head as she tried to register the red haired doctor's words.

It can't be.

It...can't be.

It...can't...be...

No.

"You're...lying..." Honoka's lips quavered as her eyes went wide.

"Maki-chan! You're a doctor aren't you? Do something! Please, I beg of you! Please save Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! You're a healer right?! Please..." The ginger haired girl cried out, imploring the red head. "I-I can't lose her, not Umi-chan. If she's gone...I-I..." Honoka couldn't continue as she broke into sobs at the thought of even losing her best friend. Not the passionate, kind, yet stern girl, not the girl who had been by her side for the past 16 years, not the girl who was always nagging at her for her own sake, not the girl she respected and admired, not the girl...she loved so deeply.

"H-Honoka..." Maki murmured as a dull ache settled in her heart. She didn't like seeing her good friend break down like that - it wasn't like the usually optimistic and cheerful girl Maki had hung out with. Now, Honoka looked like she'd just lost her beloved, her usually bright blue eyes dulled to a darker shade of blue as tears continued to stain her cheeks as she continued to cry helplessly.

Hokoka didn't want Umi to die. Heck, she didn't even want Umi to be hurt in the first place. So why had things ended up this way? Was it because she was always too careless? Was it because she didn't heed Umi's advice and turn a deaf ear to her best friend's constant nagging?

Tears wrecked her entire being as the ginger haired girl continued to sob silently, her hands still clasped tightly with Umi's now cold hands as she intertwined her warm fingers with the coldness that's often associated with death.

"Maki-chan..." Kotori, who'd been quiet all these while, suddenly spoke. Unlike Honoka, the taupe haired girl was a picture of calm - outwardly of course. Her heart went all out to her childhood friend who was kneeling in front of the bluenete. She knew that Honoka had been in love with Umi since they were young but the ginger haired girl had never dared to confess. Both of them were her precious childhood friends and she never wanted to see the broken look on Honoka's face ever again. Neither did she want to see Umi in pain. And thus, she'd made a decision.

"We can...still save Umi-chan."

Honoka's eyes widened at Kotori's words, hope arising in her once again, meeting her desperate yet grateful blue orbs with Kotori's amber.

"Kotori," Maki's voice sounded strained as she sighed. "Kotori. You know that there's no way we can...save Umi." The red head bit her inner lips as she continued, "The poison has reached her heart. Her heart is...failing, so to speak. The poison is _poisoning_ the blood that flows through her circulatory system. In...an hour's time...or worse, in a few minutes time, her whole body system will begin to shut down."

Kotori's eyes hardened as a rare show of determination burned in her amber orbs. "It won't stop me from trying."

Maki resisted the urge to shake her taupe haired friend out of her stubbornness that would hurt her even more when she realised that Umi couldn't be saved.

It wasn't that she didn't want to save Umi. As a professional doctor, the red head knew that there was no hope. She badly wanted to heal Umi but it was out of her limits.

_What's the use of me being a doctor when I can't even save a good friend?_ Maki thought bitterly, gnashing her teeth with self loathe. Maybe Kotori was right. She should be trying harder. But she knew that even doctors weren't Gods that could miraculously heal someone on the brink of death.

Having heard the argument between her two friends, Honoka had a brief idea of the situation Umi was in.

_There's still a chance_, Honoka thought hopefully to herself, _no matter how slim it is. We have try. _

"K-Kotori!" Honoka stared into her childhood friend's eyes, "Thank you."

Maki was tempted to strangle some sense into her two friends. Couldn't they see that they're giving themselves false hope? If- _when_ Umi couldn't be saved, they'll only feel even worse!

Without further ado, Kotori was already by the poisoned girl's side as she closed her eyes.

_Concentrate_.

Kotori took in a deep breath and placed her shaking hands on Umi's bloodied blazer and let her healing magic course through her entire being.

Unlike Maki, Kotori was a magic-user specialized in healing magic. The red head was a legitimate doctor, and a good and famous on at that but Maki did not have any magic and hence had recruited Kotori in case there were wounds that couldn't be easily taped up with bandage and gauze. Namely, poison. Yet, despite Kotori's expertise, both the healer and the doctor knew that Umi's case was different. Healing magic did not allow one to revive the dead, or those who's fate had already been engaged by death itself.

Not that Kotori had cared.

A blue glow of aura encircled Umi's body as the taupe girl concentrated hard.

Sweat began to form at the sides of her forehead as her breaths turned shallow from the effort she had exerted. She'd managed to easily close up Umi's external wounds - the bruises, and cuts, even the broken ribs but no matter how hard she tried, she could not close up the large and unsightly gash on Umi's chest.

_Come on, Kotori. You can do this!_

She focused again, willing herself to heal the long and deep scar that seemed to be turning purple by the second.

_Come on!_

The taupe haired girl gritted her teeth, now taking short quick breaths as she strained her mind.

_Focus on trying to trace the origins of the poison, then get a feel of how fast and the direction it is traveling. _

_Trying to close up the wound doesn't help. Maybe I should trace it to where it is now and heal it in reverse? Would it even work? No, it has to work. I have to try! For both Umi-chan and Honoka-chan's sake! _

With the internal war raging inside her, Kotori continued to exude her magic.

"Kotori...chan..." Honoka whispered. She saw how her childhood friend had strained herself and was now looking a little pale. She saw that only the deep slash the monster left was still there, leaving an ugly and permanent mark. Deep down she knew. She knew that as hard as Kotori may try, as hard as she wished it wasn't true, Maki was right.

Umi's gasps have died down a little and her usual bright and strong mocha eyes were glazed over with a dull and empty look. Honoka felt her best friend's hands turned even colder.

"Kotori...chan..." The ginger haired murmured. "It's fine. You don't have to..." Honoka clenched her teeth, digging her finger nails into her left palm that wasn't holding onto Umi's hands.

Life left Kotori at Honoka's words as she slumped down, a defeated and dejected look on her face. She was close to tears and she couldn't bear to look at Honoka. She knew that if she did, she'd break down and it wouldn't be fair to Honoka. Honoka had loved Umi with her entire being.

"H...Hono...ka...Ko...to...ri..." A soft and almost inaudible voice could be heard amongst the deafening silence that ensued when Kotori finally accepted that Umi wasn't going to live to see the next hour.

"U-Umi-chan!" Honoka immediately perked up, concern filled her eyes.

"I'm...sorry..." That was what Umi could only rasp out. She was sorry that she couldn't be with them, she was sorry that she wasn't alert enough to realize that the monster was targeting Honoka and she was sorry for leaving them. Most of all, she was sorry that she didn't get to tell her childhood friends how much she appreciated them, how much she was grateful to them and how much she loved them, especially a certain special ginger haired girl.

"You...don't have to apologise, you know..." Honoka mumbled. "I should be the one apologizing. I've...failed you..."

Umi tried to shake her head but found out that she couldn't. Her whole body was numbed by the pain and she could barely breathe, neither could she summon enough strength to do so. Her vision was starting to blur and she fought hard to stay awake. She had things left unsaid and she had to say them before she couldn't. She knew she'd regret it if she didn't say it and she wanted Honoka to know.

"No..." The bluenete said, "T..Thank...you..." Umi attempted to smile, though it appeared extremely strained as her muscles failed to work.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka felt like she was about to cry again. All hope in her had been extinguished as the finality of the harsh reality set in. She was going to lose Umi. She didn't want that. She really didn't want that. But there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.

"I...lo...love...you...Ho...no...ka..."

Those were Sonoda Umi's last words before her eyes finally closed as life slipped out of the limp body.

Maki and Kotori could only watch, their hearts breaking when Honoka threw her head up with a heart wrenching scream of despair over the loss of her beloved.

* * *

A/N: I love happy endings. I really do. But I just couldn't...write it. I'm terribly sorry.

It hurts to write the ever cheerful Honoka like this and to have Umi in so much pain, I have to confess. It's also my first time writing such...a painful scene so I don't know how fluid or "natural" the scene is...so pardon me if some parts looked a little out of place or weird. Go ahead, say it, I won't chew your head off. I really have to know which part looks weird.

Since my final/national examination have ended, I'll be updating (more) frequently (hopefully) while searching for a part time job.

Anyway, NozoEli is next! It'd be less depressing and more...what's the word...? Fluffy? Yea.

Till then.


	8. Nozomi X Eli

Pairing: Nozomi X Eli

Rating: T

Chapter: _I can't stop staring_

In which Eli can't stop staring at Nozomi. And Nozomi can't stop staring at Eli.

* * *

A full blown blush coloured the blonde's face as the sight before her. She couldn't help but stare at her best friend, who was now currently curled up and sleeping soundly and cutely on her bed.

Purple tresses fell upon the smooth and pale features of the older girl and Eli was overwhelmed with a desire to touch Nozomi's hair, to feel the smoothness of the strands of purple that adorned her best friend's face.

Unconsciously, her right hand reached out towards the tempting purple in front of her but as her hand neared the twin tailed girl, a soft murmur halted her movements entirely as she froze.

"Mmmm...Elichi..."

Blood drained out of the taller girl's face as she paled. Was Nozomi awake? Did she perhaps sense that she was about to touch her? As Eli began to speculate wildly behind her panicked mind, a familiar and soft snore interrupted her frantic thoughts and the blonde realised with a sigh of relief that Nozomi was only sleep talking.

And then it sunk in.

Nozomi was calling out her name when she was sleeping.

Eli's face burned as she tried to cover her blushing face, as if it would reduce the redness in her face.

Her heart began thumping wildly as she continued to observe the purple haired girl.

Nozomi had now tightened her grip on the long booster, as she nuzzled further into the pillow. Eli couldn't help but think that her best friend's actions were really adorable.

_She's really cute... _Eli thought before another set of blush brightened up her face when she caught her own thoughts.

Eli knew that Nozomi loved to nap and she was prone to sneak in a nap or two during their student council days in the council room. She'd always wondered how Nozomi seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere, anytime.

She had invited Nozomi over to her house today to study but when they'd reached Eli's home, Nozomi had immediately collapsed onto the blonde's bed and had fallen asleep while Eli went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks.

_Nozomi must've been really tired_...

At that thought, Eli smiled to herself as she continued to observe her friend.

A little pat couldn't hurt. Right?

With that thought in mind, the quarter Russian placed her palm on Nozomi's silky hair and before she could comprehend her own actions, she had started to run her fingers down the soft and smooth texture, stroking the purple head's hair tenderly.

A soft and pleased mewl escaped from the sleeping figure, catching Eli by surprise. The blonde decided that she liked the sound and continued to caress her, earning a few more contented mewls from the purple head.

A warmth started to grow in Eli's stomach as she fought down another impending blush.

Nozomi shifted a little and Eli immediately let her hand go, flinching a little. The movement had inadvertently caused the purple head's uniform to crumple a little, and her skirt to rise further up her bare thighs.

Eli could not stop staring.

Blood rose up her cheeks as she forced herself to look away.

_Do not look at Nozomi's thigh...do not look at Nozomi's thigh...do not look at Nozomi's thigh..._ Eli chanted fervently in her mind as she tried to pry her treacherous eyes away from the smooth thighs.

_Do not- _Eli gulped audibly as her blue eyes trailed back to the offending thigh that looked so - Eli hissed, trying to dismiss her inappropriate thoughts that seemed to keep flowing into her mind.

This was Nozomi, her best friend for heaven's sake! But the blonde just couldn't look away! And somewhere inside her mind, she'd wished that Nozomi's skirt had ridden up further. She had this huge urge to run a fingers down her best friend's -

_Stop! _

Flustered, Eli took in a shaky breath as she clenched fists tightly.

It was then a small yawn interrupted the quarter Russian's inappropriate thoughts.

"Mmmm..." Nozomi let out a yawn again as she sat up on her shin, rubbing her blurry eyes.

Eli almost gasped at how adorable her friend's actions were as she stared at the purplelete.

Nozomi's hair was a little messy - not surprising considering that she was lying on the bed, asleep just now. However, Eli found that the bed hair that Nozomi spotted was also pretty cute.

However, Nozomi hadn't realized that her uniform had moved slightly, and a few buttons have been undone, revealing the top part of her cleavage. Her skirt was also crumpled, high up against her thighs.

Now, Eli couldn't even breathe as her face flushed brightly, her eyes had unconsciously travelled from the exposed cleavage to Nozomi's thighs, a million of inappropriate thoughts invading and assaulting her mind.

"Elichi...?" The purple head tilted her head as she shot a the blonde a confused look. "What's wrong?"

_C-Cute...Too cute...and se- _

Eli bit her inner lips, as her face turned 20 shades darker.

Suddenly, she stood up.

"I-I'm going to get more snacks!" Eli said hurriedly as she practically bolted out of the room, her cheeks flaming hot.

"But...we haven't started on the snacks yet..." Nozomi's voice trailed off as she watched her best friend run out of the room.

_What's wrong with Elichi...? I wonder if something happened..._

Not understanding why Eli was so red in her face, the purple head finally shrugged as she ran her fingers down her purple locks. Holding back another yawn, the purple haired girl looked down, saw the state of her uniform, and immediately blushed as understanding and realization finally sank in.

_Elichi was...looking at my..._

Nozomi refused to finish the thought as her face continued to burn.

* * *

Nozomi couldn't stop staring.

Eli was sprawled on the same bed she had been sleeping on just now. The blonde yawned as she tried to fight a losing battle but within a few moments, her eyes finally closed as she fell into a deep slumber.

A smile crept up the purple head's face as she started to pat the quarter Russian.

_Elichi looks so adorable when she's asleep... She looks so peaceful and innocent, free from all worries in the world.._. Nozomi's thoughts trailed off as she brushed her fingers over the blonde's fringe.

They had been studying for approximately three hours when Nozomi had noticed that Eli was yawning every few minutes. Hence, she had persuaded her best friend to take a short nap before continuing. Of course, the blonde had been stubborn and insisted that she could continue and she should not slack off but once Nozomi had given her a sharp look and had threatened to carry the blonde to her bed instead, Eli had finally relented, not without grumbling something in Russian.

Nozomi had taken the luxury to observe her best friend as the blonde slept and figured that while the action may sound and look creepy, it was still fine since no one was around.

She loved looking at Eli. Whether she was doing her work seriously, or dancing during idol practices, or talking to her and their friends, and especially when the blonde was embarrassed, Nozomi liked to see the expressions on Eli's face. Even when Eli was angry or irritated, she thought it was pretty cute too. Not that she would ever mention it to her best friend. After all, she wouldn't want to come off as a creepy stalker. Not that she wasn't one. But still.

It was an understatement to say that Nozomi was attracted to her best friend. The purple head was in love with the blonde. Besides her beauty, Nozomi had taken a real liking to Eli's strong personality - her stubbornness, awkwardness, seriousness, as well as the kind and compassionate side to her.

Sighing, the purple head continues playing with the blonde tresses and muttered longingly, "Elichi...I love you..."

Eli suddenly stirred in her sleep and Nozomi almost flinched.

"Nozo...mi...mmm..." A soft sound came from the sleeping girl and Nozomi couldn't help the blush on her face when Eli has unconsciously muttered her name when she was asleep.

_Elichi...I wonder what Elichi is dreaming of now... _

Come to think of it, she was dreaming about Eli just now. She couldn't remember what the dream was about but she could vaguely recall that she was with Eli.

Sighing yet again, Nozomi's fingers moved from Eli's fringe and her thumb brush over Eli's smooth cheeks before touching the small pink supple lips.

_I wonder how it tastes like..._

Before she gave in to her own desires, the purple head removed her hands from the sleeping beauty in front of her and leaned against the side of the bed.

_I wonder if I'll ever find the courage to convey my feelings to Elichi..._

With that thought in mind, the purple haired girl sighed as she closed her eye.

Minutes later, the purple haired girl was also asleep, though one of her hands have unconsciously reached out to the sleeping blonde's, clasped tightly together, as the two third years slept the rest of the evening away in peace.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Review Replies:**

magasaurus: Thank you~ \\(^.^)/

Guest: NozoEli it is!

Y07: Thank you~ Hope that I didn't disappoint you!

Major Mike Powell III: Hahaha, I thought it was pretty strange to see you reviewing the first chapter since I figured you would either review the latest chapter, or if not every chapter (as you are prone to doing (yes, i'm stalking you. okay, i'm joking) ) BUT thanks for reviewing! :) My heart was breaking when I wrote the last chapter. Umi is one of my favourite characters after all. (really!) You know...I've never thought of them being in an RPG before...hmm...that's an idea for consideration... and yep, the NozoEli is less tragic. And as for your prompt...wow. Sure, I'll be able to do the HonoEli! You have to be a 'lil patient though, since there are other requests.

Enya Talisman: I better start hiding before come for my life...ahem. That aside, I'm really sorry for doing that to Umi (she is one of my favourite characters after all). KotoMaki? That's an interesting pair, sure! :)

ihavenoidea: KotoMaki is a rare ship indeed. I'll keep the ship afloat in one of my updates! (meaning yes, i accept KotoMaki)

* * *

Next up: HonoNozo!


	9. Honoka X Nozomi

**A/N:**

**Review: Replies:**

aguslay: Thank you! And sure! I sure do hope I won't disappoint you! :)

Candus98: Don't worry, I'm not killing them :) I think I'll take a long break from killing characters now.

Major Mike Powell III: Once again, thank you for the review! The founding "Father" and "Mother" of Muse indeed! I suppose Honoka's the father? Hehe. On another note, I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter. I'm trying to make it as diabetic inducing as possible XD

Y07: Thanks~! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

ihavenoidea: You know...it just occurred to me that it could have been "purplenette" instead...

Guest: Once again, Thank you!

Dash24zappshift: Hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long! :)

Enya Talisman: Yes, they would probably do so once they've reached their limit XD Hahaha, I'll come out of hiding then. And I hope this chapter is to your liking too! :)

YagamiShura: Thank You! And I'll probably do another NicoMaki when I have the right inspiration, til then, please bear with me! :)

* * *

Pairing: Honoka X Nozomi

Rating: K+

Chapter: An unexpected visitor

In which Honoka visits Nozomi.

* * *

Honoka now stood outside of a certain purple haired girl's door, a box of Homura's manjuu grasped tightly in her right hand. Her mother had sent her on a delivery – to be exact, her mother had wanted her to deliver a box of their shop's special manjuu to Nozomi as thanks since the purple head had helped out sometimes when she came over to Honoka's house during her student council days.

While the ginger haired girl stood at her senior's door, her heart was beating quickly for reasons unknown to her and she hesitated to knock on the door.

_It's just Nozomi-chan's house. Why am I so…nervous?_

Shaking her head internally, Honoka gathered up her courage and knocked on the wooden door, twice. She waited for several moments in silence.

No answer.

_Is Nozomi-chan not at home today?_ Honoka thought to herself. After all, it was a Sunday. Perhaps Nozomi was out?

_I should've called before I came… _Honoka sighed, lamenting the fact that she didn't think to do such an obvious thing.

For some reason, a tinge of disappointment coursed through her body. _I shouldn't be surprised that Nozomi-chan isn't at home today…yet…_

Sighing again, the ginger head was about to turn around and head back home when she heard shuffling sounds coming from the inside apartment door.

Ears perking, the ginger haired girl halted in her steps and turned back to the door.

Seconds later, the door opened slowly and a head peeped out.

"H-Hi…Nozomi-chan…" Honoka greeted her senior with a smile.

Upon closer inspection, the younger girl realised that there seemed to be a cloth of some sort – blanket she guessed – draped over the purple haired girl's head.

"…Hi…Honoka…chan…" the girl behind the door croaked out. "…please do come in…" Nozomi continued hoarsely before opening the door wider, revealing her hunched figure that was wrapped with a large cream coloured blanket. She seemed to be shivering, holding onto the blanket tightly. Her hair that was normally done up in pig tails was slightly dishevelled as the long locks of purple hid underneath the huge blanket.

If not for the fact that her friend had looked so disoriented and haggard, Honoka would've joked that about how the older girl looked like a wrap.

The purple haired girl's face was also flushed red and concerned for her friend, Honoka immediately asked, "Nozomi-chan? Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine…just…a little si– " Before the older girl could finish her sentence, her legs buckled and she would've collapsed onto the ground if not for Honoka's quick reflexes.

"N-Nozomi-chan!" Honoka rushed forward and caught the falling girl who was shivering badly and gasping shallowly in her arms. _Don't tell me…Nozomi-chan's sick? No wonder it took her so long to open the door. But…why isn't anyone else at home to look after her?_

Honoka immediately placed her palm over Nozomi's forehead and flinched at the hotness.

"You're burning up!" Honoka exclaimed anxiously. She had to get the older girl back to her room and make her rest.

"I-I'm sorry…" the purple haired girl breathed out unevenly.

"Why are you apologising for?!" the ginger haired girl supported her senior up and escorted her back into the apartment while the purple haired girl leaned her weight against the ginger haired girl.

"C'mon, let me bring you back to your room," Honoka decided, leading the older girl back into her own room.

"…Thank you…" came the soft voice beside her.

Once inside Nozomi's room, the ginger head placed the older girl gently onto the bed and tucked her in, and warned the older girl to stay put before heading off to search for a small towel and a small bucket of water.

When she returned to Nozomi's room, she found the purple haired girl already asleep, snoring lightly, with a slightly pained look on her face. The second year's heart lurched at the sight as she soaked the white towel with cool water and after twisting it three quarters dry, she folded the towel and put it gently on top of Nozomi's forehead, hoping that it would at least cool the rising temperature.

However, it seemed that the action had woken the older girl up and Nozomi gave a slight smile before saying, "I'm sorry you had to end up taking care of me, Honoka-chan."

Honoka shook her head, "We're friends right? It's the least I could do. After all, Nozomi-chan is like our mother, often taking care of Muse, as if we're all your children."

"Hm? If I'm the 'Mother', than you must be the 'Father' then, since you're the one who started Muse." Nozomi teased. It seemed that despite being ill, Nozomi was still able to joke around.

"W-Wha– " A slight blush worked its way up onto Honoka's cheeks at the implication and that earned a small giggle from the older girl. However, seconds later, Nozomi started to cough terribly and the ginger head immediately jumped forward and patted her senior's back, rubbing her hands against her back soothingly, trying to quell her coughing fit.

"Thank you," Nozomi managed to say weakly. Maybe she shouldn't have teased Honoka. Karma's a real pain sometimes.

"You're most welcome," Honoka offered a smile.

"Hey…Nozomi-chan…" Honoka inquired once she made sure that the purple haired senior was comfortable, "Have you called your parents?"

A shake of a head from the girl under the covers answered the ginger head. Unsure if she should be prying but wanting to know why, Honoka said softly, "Why not?"

Nozomi stayed silent and Honoka was about to change the subject, figuring that perhaps the older girl didn't want to answer the question when Nozomi mumbled, "They aren't here. Last I checked, they're in Hokkaido."

Surprised, Honoka could only nod and she immediately felt bad for asking. After all, Nozomi must be missing her parents since they were separated for so long. Honoka couldn't imagine living apart from her parents for such long periods of time, or living alone for that matter.

"What about Eli-chan? You should've called her or something. It's dangerous for a sick patient to be home alone with no one to look after you."

"…I'm used to it. I'll be fine if I just sleep the fever off. And…I didn't want to worry Elichi. She was supposed to be spending time with her sister since it's Alisa's birthday today." Nozomi explained with a slight shrug.

"Nozomi-chan..." Honoka mumbled before she continued, "As expected of Nozomi-chan. You're so thoughtful."

"I-I'm not-" Nozomi was about deny as her cheeks heated up at the compliment.

"Aw, Nozomi-chan's embarassed!" It was Honoka's turn to tease the older girl, causing the purple haired girl to look away bashfully.

At that sight before her, Honoka's heart skipped a beat._ C-Cute... Nozomi-chan looks so cute all shy and embarrassed like that..._

It wasn't often Honoka got to see this side of her senior and she made sure to capture this moment and imprint it in her mind.

It was a refreshing change from Nozomi's usual teasing self and Honoka alluded the purple haired girl's uncharacteristic behaviour to her being sick.

"Do you have any medication at home that you could take?" Honoka asked. She would also offer to cook for the older girl but unfortunately, her culinary skills were only limited to sweets and it didn't seem right to feed an ill person with sweets.

"Yea, it's in the top left cabinet in the kitchen..."

"I'll be back," Honoka said as she left the room.

Nozomi could only stare at the retreating figure as a sense of unease tugged at the edge of her heart. She knew that she was just overreacting yet she didn't like the fact that the ginger haired girl was leaving her alone in the room. It felt as if her friend was going to leave her and never come back and she didn't like that.

Trying to shake such thoughts away from her mind, the purple haired girl wondered about the growing warmth inside her.

To be honest, although Nozomi never really wanted to bother anyone, she was glad that Honoka was here now. She'd felt extremely terrible before Honoka and visited her - she was really cold and couldn't summon enough energy to fix some food for herself. It had taken all she had to drag herself off the bed to open the door. Even then, she'd considered not opening the door, letting her visitor think that she wasn't at home but she didn't want to be impolite and rude.

It was then Honoka returned with a glass of warm water and some cold medicine. At the sight of Honoka, inwardly, Nozomi sighed with relief.

"Here, Nozomi-chan," the ginger haired girl handed a pill and the glass of water to the other girl gently. She'd seen the look of relief when she entered the room and wasn't sure what to make of it. Was Nozomi glad that she's going to have medication soon or was she glad to see her again? Honoka hoped it was the latter.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan..."

With that, Nozomi sat up on her bed, popping a pill into her mouth before swallowing it with a gulp of water.

Unfortunately, at that moment, a violent cough shook her entire body and the older girl ended up choking, as her body convulsed into a coughing seizure.

"N-Nozomi-chan!" Honoka immediately panicked as she tried to pat Nozomi's back, urging her to drink the water that she was holding to quell the cough and to fully swallow the pill. However, Nozomi didn't seem to be able to hear the younger girl a free hand reached for her own throat as she continued to wheeze and gasp, the glass of water in her hand was shaking too, the water close to spilling over.

_This is bad...what should I do? Oh god, what should I -_

A thought suddenly crossed the ginger head's mind as she eyed the glass of water that was shaking in Nozomi's hand.

_I'm sorry, Nozomi-chan..._

Mentally apologising to the purple head, Honoka wasted no time as she snatched the glass of water from Nozomi's hands and sucked in a mouthful of water. Immediately, she proceeded to press her mouth against Nozomi's lips.

Nozomi's eyes widened as the pressure of Honoka's lips caused her mouth to gape open and before she could comprehend what was happening, water was being forced into her mouth and instinctively, she swallowed, causing the pill to travel smoothly down her throat.

Honoka then pulled away, her face flushed as she gasped lightly, trying to catch her breath as her blue orbs stared into the glazed set of turquoise in front of her.

_H-Honoka just...k-kissed...me..._

Nozomi's mind started to whirl as she moved the tips of her index finger towards her mouth and her face started to burn hotly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Nozomi-chan! I...had to make you drink the water to swallow the pill- "

"...My...first...you took my first..." Nozomi could only mutter dazedly as she placed her palm towards her temple, still in a slight state of bewilderment.

"Like I said, I'm so so- oh shoot. T-That was your first kiss?! I'm so so sorry!" Honoka started to panic. Of course, why didn't she think how Nozomi would react to the kiss?! Then again, why did she even decide to use this method?! What if Nozomi got angry and never wanted to be her friend again? Well, it was also her first kiss too but...oh lord. What had she done?

"I..." The purple haired senior was confused. She knew that Honoka meant not harm and was trying her best to help her lest she choked to death. But she wasn't angry or even the slightest disgusted at the action. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about the taste of Honoka's strawberry lip balm. That was what had confused her.

Maybe it was her fever that caused her to act out of character. But whatever Nozomi did next was totally out of her control as she pulled Honoka towards her and before the younger girl could say anything, Nozomi crushed her lips against Honoka's sweet and pink lips.

Seconds later, she removed herself from the ginger haired girl - it was her turn to look at Nozomi dazedly as the purple haired girl licked her lips in satisfaction.

"That was delicious~ Thanks for the meal~"

Honoka's face almost combust from Nozomi's playful words. She tried to open her mouth to say something, _anything,_ but found that she couldn't.

Chuckling slightly, the older girl has already felt much better and out of the blue, a question crossed her mind. "So, remind me again, Honoka-chan. Why are you visiting me in the first place?"

That seemed to snap Honoka out of her dazed state as she gasped out loud. "The box of manjuu! I left it at the door!" Before Nozomi could even question her, the second year had already leapt out of the room, in search of the box of Homura's manjuu that she was supposed to give Nozomi.

* * *

A/N: This didn't really turn out the way I had initially planned. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter though *_*


	10. Rin X Hanayo

A/N:

**Review Replies**:

Enya Talisman: Thank you, once again~ The manjuu was actually meant to be the mood-killer XD

KevinCruelz: Hahaha thanks! But I really do think that Honoka has the potential to be the group's harem queen! :D

pinguo: Sure, that has to wait til I finish the other requested pairings though. Sorry and thanks for your understanding!

Candus98: Blind date? O_O you've opened up a whole new bag of ideas in me. Hm...

aguslay: Thank you! ^o^

* * *

Pairing: Rin X Hanayo

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Does rice taste that good?_

In which Rin watches Hanayo eat rice

* * *

No matter how many times Rin watched her childhood friend gobble down a bowl of rice, she would never fail to notice the look of utter delight on Hanayo's face.

Eyes closed, reveling in the feel and the taste of the softness and stickiness of the rice, the brunette's lips were pursed into a contented curl as she made a hum of contentment, enjoying the blissful moment of eating a piping hot bowl of rice that she'd taken meticulous measures to make.

She'd seen the look on Hanayo's face many times - too many to count, in fact. But it never failed to amaze her, and the expression on Hanayo's face often held her captive. Rin was never the one who was able to hold her attention to something for long due to her restless and hyper nature, yet when it came to her childhood friend, she couldn't stop staring and was utterly and magically enraptured by the sight before her.

"Rin-chan?" Hanayo finally noticed the dazed look that the orange haired girl after she'd swallowed the last bits of her home made rice.

"E-Eh..?" Rin immediately snapped out of her daze with a start at the sound of Hanayo's voice.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan? You've been staring at me for quite some time..." The soft spoken girl inquired with a tilt of her head.

"N-Nothing nya! Nothing that Kayo-chin should be worried about!" Rin hastily denied with a wry smile on her face.

"Is that so..." Hanayo trailed off, though still unconvinced. But if Rin really didn't want to say anything, then the brunette would not probe further despite being concerned for her friend.

"Hey, Kayo-chin..."

"Hm?"

"What's so delicious about rice nya?"

Rin was curious. After all, she herself couldn't understand why her childhood friend seemed to like rice so much. She also couldn't understand how rice could make the brunette sport such a blissful look and she wanted to understand why and how. And perhaps she could also make Hanayo sport such a look since the brunette looked extremely cute then.

"Rin-chan...!" Hanayo eyes began to sparkle as a determined look burned in her purple eyes.

"White rice is delicious! Just look at its soft and fluffy texture! It can only be achieved with precision and practice - the amount of water and rice used has to be measured accurately. And look at how white it is~ The pure whiteness of it adds on to the flavour! The fluffiness and stickiness done right would melt into your mouth, and as you savour the - "

A sudden pressure on her lips interrupted her rant and purple orbs widened in surprise as a pair of chartreuse eyes stared back at her.

"R-Rin-chan...?!"

"Kayo-chin has a grain of rice on her lips..." Rin's voice was unusually deep and husky as she licked the grain of white rice off Hanayo's small lips. She then removed herself from her childhood friend as she swallowed that grain of rice.

"Delicious..." She muttered softly. However, Hanayo seemed to have heard it and her face immediately burst into flames.

Her face felt hot, and her head was spinning. Did Rin, her childhood friend, just -

Meanwhile, Rin's mind was in turmoil. After removing herself from the brunette, she realised what she had done and she was now extremely flustered. She didn't know what came over her but when Hanayo was continuing on and on about how awesome white rice was, she felt an irrational twitch of irritation. She had no reason to feel...jealous yet she was. It was laughable really. She was actually jealous of white rice! She didn't like the fact that Hanayo was going on about how wonderful white rice was (even though she was the one who asked - but hey, humans were complex creatures) and she had wished that Hanayo was talking about her in such an enthusiastic manner.

She had tried to tune out the brunette's voice yet she couldn't as Hanayo's sweet and high pitched voice had drawn her in like a Siren. It was than she noticed a grain of white rice that was on the other girl's lips and without thinking had licked it off Hanayo's lips, and that had also effectively shut her worship of white rice up.

Silence ensued as the two childhood friends stared at each other, the tension in the air becoming increasingly awkward.

Rin was still trying to comprehend her actions, and was failing badly in trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for her irrational thoughts and behaviour. She had always acted without thinking and this was no different.

Hanayo on the other hand, was still blushing as she tried to understand her best friend's actions. Had she seriously done that only to remove the grain of rice? If so, why did she say 'delicious'? And if not, what did Rin meant?

The sight of Hanayo blushing had stirred something inside the orange head. The taste of Hanayo's lips was still stuck in her mind and the other girl's flushed faces added fuel to the fire burning within her.

"R-Rin...chan..." Hanayo took the plunge of courage by breaking the silence first. However, before she could continue, a creak of the door interrupted them.

The figure at the door frowned at the sight before her. Hanayo was sitting on her bed, face extremely red and a shy expression that the red head had not seen for quite some time after she joined Muse was on her face.

Rin was similarly red faced, though her face was contorted into one of extreme confusion as she sat on the floor.

It looked like she'd came in at the wrong time. The red head thought as she shot a glance at Hanayo, who immediately looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Sighing inwardly, she turned to Rin who didn't even seem to notice her.

"...I'll be back later. Sorry to... interrupt..." Maki finally spoke to the empty and tensed silence in the room as she left. Whatever had happened was none of her business though she was mildly curious due to the unusual expressions on her two friends' face. But whatever it was, she hoped that they would resolve it soon. If not, she could forget about going back in and continue with her homework.

Back in the room, Hanayo's heart had almost stopped when Maki had entered the room. But when the red haired girl had left, her heart was pounding erratically against her chest. She swallowed, trying to piece her thoughts back together.

"Rin...chan..." Hanayo began. For the love of rice, what was she even supposed to say?! She started to panic as her palms started to turn clammy from nervousness.

Fortunately, she was saved by the very person that made her speechless.

"I'm...sorry, Kayo-chin..." Rin spoke out, visibly deflating as her whole body hunched forward. That very sight made Hanayo's heart ache and she badly wanted to comfort the orange haired girl somehow.

"Rin likes Kayo-chin a lot. Like a lot, a lot. So much that it hurts. And Rin acted without thinking. Rin didn't like how you talked about white rice as if it was your life...and somewhere in between...Rin- I-I got sort of jealous I guess and acted rashly...since I thought Kayo-chin didn't like me as much as white rice..."

Hanayo was rendered speechless. She didn't think that Rin was jealous of her love for white rice. Although the idea sounded ridiculous to many, Hanayo was only surprised at her friend's feelings. Speaking of feelings, did Rin just...confessed to her..? It was a confession right...?

"Kayo-chin..."

"R-Rin-chan! You're cute!" Hanayo blurted out without thinking.

"E-Eh?!"

"I-I mean I like you too! Rin-chan, I like you! No one can take your place! Not even white rice, as much as I love them! So...Rin-chan...don't be sorry." Hanayo burst out as she stared intensely and genuinely at the cat-like girl in front of her.

"Nya!"

"E-Eh? R-Rin-chan?!" Hanayo squealed as a ball of orange suddenly pounced into girl, the force knocking her down onto the bed.

"Kayo-chin~" Rin mewled as she rubbed her face against Hanayo's cheek. "I love you nya~"

Smiling brightly, Hanayo returned the embrace and answered the girl on top of her softly.

"I love you too, Rin-chan."

Outside Hanayo's room, a certain red head couldn't help the smile that crept up her lips as she continued leaning against the wall next to the door. She was curious after all, especially when it concerned her two good (and adorable) friends, thus she'd stayed behind to eavesdrop a little. She figured it wouldn't hurt since she was really concerned about her two friends.

"I'm glad, Hanayo, Rin." Maki whispered softly as she walked away, giving the couple some time alone.

* * *

A/N: If Hanayo's involved, there has to be the inclusion of rice! This chapter feels a little short but hopefully it is still as satisfying as the other chapters. :) Once again, a huge thanks to those who have favourited/followed/reviewed this fanfic! I know Rin and Pana aren't the most popular characters in Love Live! but c'mon, those two first years are extremely adorable!


	11. Nozomi X Nico

Pairing: Nozomi X Nico

Rating: T

Chapter:_ Spending the Saturday with Nico-cchi_.

In which Nozomi is having a field day tutoring Nico much to the latter's chagrin.

* * *

"N-Nico Nico Nii~" a certain petite third year chanted with a nervous smile on her face as she did her signature "Nico Nico Smile" hand sign.

Unimpressed, the taller girl in front of Nico gave the raven haired girl a drool stare before swiping out a tarot card from her deck at the desk.

"Nico-cchi." The purple haired girl simply stated, her voice seeming calm and serious as she flipped the card, showing Nico an image of a reversed tower.

"W-Well...no need to be so serious, Nozomi. C'mon lets do the cheer together. Nico Nico N-"

"Nico-cchi." The purple head's voice hardened.

"Ugh..."

"Nico-cchi." Third time's the charm as the twin tailed girl finally sighed as her whole shoulders slouched in defeat.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I'll get back to work..." Nico said reluctantly as she returned to the offensive scribbles of mathematical formulas glaring from her notebook. Seriously, what was the point in learning math? It wasn't as if you would be using differentiation or integration to calculate how much money you need to pay for your food.

"Good girl." Nozomi grinned as she flipped the math textbook back to the page they'd stopped before.

"Now, for question 5 -"

"Hey, Nozomi..." Nico interrupted her "teacher" for the afternoon.

"What is it?" The purple haired girl frowned, wondering if Nico was trying to come up with another excuse to skip out on revising her most hated and unfortunately worst subject - mathematics.

"...Why are you doing this? I mean, it's a Saturday! You could've stayed at home and relax, or spend time with your family...or even go to the shrine you love so much or even hang out with Eli or your friends!" The raven haired girl spoke out. "...instead you're stuck here with an unwilling student who keeps getting on your nerves."

"You're calling yourself annoying, you know that?" Nozomi pointed out.

"T-That's besides the point! Just answer my question!" Nico growled as a twitch of irritation pricked her.

"Calm down, Nico-cchi. Why are you getting so worked up for? I'm here of my own free will after all."

"Not me. I'm not here voluntarily..." Nico grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." The pig tailed girl shot a pointed look at the smaller girl and raised her hands into made a grasping action. "I'm here in your house trying to tutor you so that you could at least pass the finals and yet you aren't the slightest grateful about it...you wound me, Nico-cchi."

The raven haired girl blanched at the hand gesture and immediately retorted, "I-It's not like I'm not grateful or anything! I mean...I'm just saying that this doesn't sit right with me! You have no obligations to help me. You should enjoy your weekends instead!" Nico clenched her fists as she looked away from the other girl. In fact, she was far from being ungrateful. She was glad, really glad that Nozomi had actually wanted to help someone like her but she didn't understand why the older girl would do so. Didn't she prefer to spend time with her family or friends instead?

Before Nico could continue her argument, a familiar and uncomfortable pressure gripped her clothed chest and she yelped.

"A-Agh! N-Nozomi! S-Stop!" Nico cried out when the purple head had grasped her breasts and gave it a hard squeeze.

Nozomi finally let go and huffed. "That should teach you not to try to distract me so that you can get out of Math."

"W-What?! You thought that was a trick?!" Nico looked insulted as she crossed her arms, and for a second, Nozomi thought she saw a look of hurt flashed across her face.

Nozomi immediately regretted her words but before she could open her mouth to apologise, Nico had cut in. "You know what, Never mind. Here I am feeling guilty that I'd perhaps taken up your free day that you may prefer to spend time with your family or friends...but you know what, never mind. I'll go back to math."

Nozomi was shocked. Nico was actually guilty? She certainly hadn't expected that. She knew that she'd misjudged the petite girl and before she could stop herself, she mumbled, "But Nico-cchi's my friend too."

"Huh?" Nico dropped the pencil she was holding and stared at Nozomi as if she'd grown another head.

"I said that you're my friend too. You asked why am I spending time here with you instead of my...'family and friends'... Aren't you my friend?"

Nico was speechless, as her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth was gaped open. A slight blush tinted her face at Nozomi's words. _S-She called me her friend... Well...we are friends...especially since we are in Muse..._

"Y-Yeah...! Yeah, you are!" Nico stammered out an answer, extremely flustered. "O-Of course you are the great idol, Nico's friend! You should be glad that you're even allowed here!"

Nozomi chuckled at the sight before her, Nico was just too cute when she was embarrassed like this.

"W-What are you laughing at?!" Nico demanded, still red faced.

"Nothing~ Just thought that Nico-cchi looked really cute and adorable when she's blushing and embarrassed~"

Nico only blushed further as she sputtered out incoherently, "W-Wha... W- I mean... Why- H-How...can you...I mean... Ugh!"

Nozomi only giggled more before her expression turned serious and the mirth in her turquoise eyes was extinguished.

Nico immediately noticed the change in Nozomi but hesitated to say anything as she waited for the purple haired to say something.

"...well...it's not as if I could spend time with my family. Last I checked, they seemed to be in Kyoto... The shrine gave me a day off today too..."

"Nozomi..." Nico breathed out. She didn't know. She didn't know that Nozomi's parents weren't staying with her. Maybe Nozomi didn't want to spend her Saturday alone. Somehow, the thought that Nozomi had chosen her to spend her time with her out of so many people had caused a mysterious warmth to grow inside her. Despite her mature exterior, perhaps Nozomi was lonely after all, and just like any other human being, she wanted company.

"...and I figured what better way to spend my Saturday but with the group's mascot?" Nozomi grinned, already back to her usual teasing self.

_I take that back_. Nico scowled.

"Besides, you need help with your studies don't you?" Nozomi smirked, "If you want to graduate that is."

The raven haired girl muttered something intangible under her breath as she turned away from the purple haired girl and went back to her math problem.

"...and the answer to question 5 is...?" Nozomi inquired as she leaned against the side of Nico bright pink bed, hugging a red heart shaped pillow she'd found randomly on the floor.

At the make shift desk, Nico cringed. How on earth was she supposed to answer a math problem that she didn't understand? What the hell was an asymptote anyway? It looked like she had to resort to...

"N-Nico Nico-"

Nico was rudely interrupted by another one of Nozomi's breast rub and instinctively she screamed out in fear.

"Nico-cchi..." Nozomi's voice was borderline on threatening.

"I'm sorry!" The petite girl squeaked out.

And that went on for three more hours before Nozomi finally call it a day, taking pity on the smaller girl who seemed to be squeezed dry and was left exhausted after long hours of math.

Yawning, the purple haired girl said, "Nico-cchi...if you don't mind, lend me your bed for a while."

"Huh?"

"I'm kinda...slee...py..." Nozomi yawned again and before Nico could protest, Nozomi was already knocked out as she plopped onto the bed a split second after the last word left her mouth.

"Sheesh. Such a troublesome girl..." Nico shook her head with a sigh before trying to push the older girl into a more comfortable position on her bed.

She went back to her make shift desk and started to pack her things. Once she was done, she looked over to the pig tailed girl who was now snoring lightly, a small smile plastered on her sleeping face.

_Nozomi looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Very much unlike her usual teasing and playful self._ Nico thought as she smiled at the sight before her

Noting that it was around 4 in the evening, Nico let out a yawn and went to join her friend on her bed. It was her bed after all. She doubted Nozomi would mind that she was sleeping next to her. Besides, she was also extremely tired. The worst that could happen was facing Nozomi's endless teasing when she woke up. But she could deal with that. Probably.

Letting another another large yawn, the petite girl snuggled up next to the older girl as she slowly drifted off, her hands unconsciously sought for the larger source of warmth by wrapping itself around Nozomi's waist.

* * *

The door creaked open slightly, revealing an older version of Nico - Nico's mother. At the sight of her daughter sleeping soundly next to her friend, she chuckled lightly, a broad smile on her face. She was about to leave her daughter's room when an idea crossed her mind. Reaching for the side pocket of her blazer, she took out a slick phone and grinning to herself, she snapped a picture of the adorable sight before her and left the room quietly. She'd have to grill her daughter about her friend later during dinner time, she thought.

* * *

**Review replies:**

Dash24zappshift: Thank you~ :)

ihavenoidea: Hmm...Erena and Eri huh? Sounds pretty interesting. I could give it a try :) and it's okay, the point of writing this particular fic was to see what kind of pairings other love livers or fans may like other than the conventional ones such as NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi and RinPana (though i do like these conventional pairing especially KotoUmi and NozoEli, and RinPana is just absolutely adorable) Kotori X Anju sounds interesting too. Frankly speaking, I've never thought of it. Hmmm...

Enya Talisman: Hahaha, I'm quite confident that Hanayo would choose the Rin plushie. Hey, why not a Rin plushie that is holding onto a bowl of rice? (best of both worlds)

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who understands the high level of cuteness that exudes out from RinPana! They are also diabetic inducing! XD Man, at this rate you have to see both the dentist and the doctor, Major.

Y07: Thanks~ :D Glad that you think that the chapter was adorable ;)

* * *

Between you and me, I think Nozomi likes to rub girls' boobs 'coz she feels deprived since Eli never lets her touch her boobs. -ahem- that aside, next up is...

Rin X Maki, followed by Honoka X Maki

till then~


	12. Rin X Maki

Pairing: Rin X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter:_ It'd be a waste of your pretty face _

High school AU: In which Rin is in track and field and Maki is Rin's roommate.

* * *

"M-Maki-chan! Look out-!" A familiar voice yelled, causing the unsuspecting red haired girl to halt in her steps as she whirled around, wondering what was wrong. However, as soon as she spun around, a ball of orange entered her field of vision just as a force sent her crashing into the ground. She grunted in pain as irritation set in.

"W-Wha-"

A groan interrupted her and Maki immediately turned to the source of the groan.

_Rin?!_

A pained gasp escaped from the orange haired girl and soon after, she started to cough uncontrollably, clutching her side.

"R-Rin!" The gear in Maki's head started to work again as she immediately crawled over to check her friend's condition, worry for her roommate had overridden her irritation of being pushed to the ground.

"H-Hey, Rin!" The red haired girl was borderline on panic, as her mind spun, trying to process what had happened. Was Rin the one who tackled her? If so why? Maki scanned the area quickly and discovered a softball rolling to a stop near them.

When realization dawned upon her - that Rin was the one screaming at her to look out and she had probably gotten hit by the softball while trying to save her - tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes.

_Stupid Rin. You big idiot! Why did you have to do that?! _

Gritting her teeth, Maki tried to swing Rin's arms over her shoulders and without wasting another single second, she carried the half-conscious girl to the school's infirmary, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ma...ki...chan..." A soft murmur from the short haired girl. "I'm sorry...are... you...hurt?"

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who's hurt!" Maki exclaimed.

"But...I'm the one who knocked you onto the ground. Are you injured...?"

_She's asking me if I'm injured? _Maki thought incredulously. She's the_ one who's more injured! _

Although the fact that Rin had worried about her despite her being in a worser condition had warmed Maki's heart, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the orange head's state. After all, it was her fault that Rin had ended up this way.

"I'm fine!" The red head said, "You should be more concerned for yourself. You took a direct hit from the ball right?"

A faint nod against her neck could be felt and before Maki could continue, Rin was already unconscious as her head hung over the crook of her neck. Unfortunately, she could feel Rin breathing slightly against her skin and that had sent shivers down her spine as her face started to heat up considerably. _Get a grip on yourself, Maki!_

Maki could also feel the curious stares along the hallway and that made her extremely uncomfortable as she tried her best to ignore the stares from her schoolmates while she made her way to the infirmary.

Upon seeing Maki carrying an unconscious Rin, the purple haired nurse immediately snapped into action as she ordered the red haired girl to put the unconscious girl on the bed. While she fussed over Rin, the nurse asked the red head who was now sitting on the nurse's chair, hugging her knees, "So, Nishikino, what happened?"

Maki sighed. "I was walking back to the dorms...and when I was passing by the field, a soft ball seemed to be flying in my way and..." She clenched her fists as she sucked in a breath. "...Rin had pushed me away and taken the hit instead..."

The nurse nodded. "Hoshizora must've cared a lot for you. To go as far as to push you out of the way and taken the hit for you instead... Well, she's brave but..."

"But stupid." Maki half growled.

Noting that Maki's anger was probably directed at herself and not really at her roommate, the nurse chuckled. "...foolish but adorable and heroic at the same time. Don't you agree, Nishikino?"

Maki said nothing and the older woman knew that she was spot on. She'd always found the relationship between these two roommates interesting. Though it was obvious that the two cared about each other, Rin was often more direct about it while Maki seemed to be more reserved and often refused to admit that she actually cared for the orange head, much more than she let on. Not that it ever fazed Rin.

Rin also seemed to understand Maki really well. That was what the nurse had gathered while watching the two interact, more often than not in the infirmary - since Rin, being in the track and field, often ended up there, causing an irritated Maki to always lecture her about her safety and how to take care of herself better while bandaging up Rin's not too serious wounds. After all, Maki hailed from a family of doctors and had taken the liberty to patch her roommate up with permission from the school nurse.

A soft grunt from the figure in the bed caught Maki's attention just as the nurse finished wrapping a new bandage around Rin's ankle. It seemed like the shorter girl had sprained her ankle while trying to push Maki away from harm.

Groggily, the orange haired girl yawned as she tried to sit up on the bed. A shot of pain pierced through her side, causing her to hiss out as she grimaced.

Maki was immediately in front of Rin and had asked worriedly, "Are you okay, Rin?"

Surprised, the short haired girl offered a grin, "I'm fine now that Maki-chan is here worried about me nya~"

"W-Wha-" Maki's face immediately flamed up causing Rin to giggle. A split second later she winced. Apparently laughing wasn't a good idea.

"R-Rin!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine nya..." Rin grimaced as she pulled up her uniform to inspect the bruise that was taped up with a large squarish gauze.

At the sight before her, Maki couldn't help another slew of blush that burned her face as her eyes involuntarily trailed down towards the firmness of Rin's smooth and well-toned abs. Her face was so red that it could rival her hair and she gulped.

Upon noticing the flushed stare that her roommate was giving her, Rin was immediately alarmed, "What's wrong, Maki-chan? Why is your face so red? Are you feeling unwell?"

Apparently, Rin had misunderstood and that was fine with Maki. After all, how was she going to explain to her roommate that she was staring at her stomach and abs?

"I-I'm fine!" Maki's voice came out as a squeak. _Stop looking at Rin's stomach. Stop looking at Rin's..._

"Like what you see, Nishikino?" The purple haired nurse teased, mirth dancing in her turquoise eyes as she laughed. Maki's expression was priceless as her face was a mixture of embarrassment, surprise and indignation.

"I wasn't-" Maki tried to deny, glaring at the school nurse and the purple haired woman only laughed further.

"Tojou-san!"

"There, there, Maki-chan, don't get so worked up. Hoshizora looks confused now..." The older woman smiled before returning to the patient on the infirmary bed.

"Don't worry, Nishikino is fine. She's just...a little too excited..." She coughed to cover up another laugh, "...to see you awake."

"Is that so nya..."

"Now, I'm going to go to the softball club and figure out who was the one behind this - intentional or not, so please stay here till I come back. Remember, do not move from this spot till I'm back. Have I made myself clear?" The purple haired woman instructed.

Rin nodded.

"Good." The nurse then turned to Maki, "Please be on your best behavior too, Nishikino. No naughty business behind my bac-"

"O-Of course not!" Maki yelled, the red hue on her cheeks deepened at the implication.

"I'm just saying...and warning you..." The school nurse smirked as she left the infirmary.

"Sheesh, that woman!" Maki grumbled as she settled down beside Rin's bed.

"You're an idiot you know, Rin."

"Eh?! Why?" Rin looked shocked and perhaps a little hurt.

"You're an idiot for getting hurt for...my sake." Maki clarified as she ran her fingers through the locks of her hair. "You...you didn't have to take the hit for me...I mean... You're in the track and field right? You can't afford to get hurt!" The red haired girl burst out.

"Maki-chan..."

"I mean...I was really really worried about you!" Maki blurted out as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "I didn't like the fact that you were hurt because of me! I felt so...so guilty and..." Tears were already streaming down the usually stoic girl's face as she tried to control the tremble in her shaking voice. "What...what if you were injured badly? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I didn't want any harm to come to you, Rin!"

Rin eye's widened at her roommate and her friend's admission and outburst. She hadn't expected that. She knew that Maki was worried about her but she'd never thought that Maki would start crying over her. Her heart clenched at the sight and without thinking, she pulled Maki close to her and embraced her, patting the girl's head.

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan..." She whispered. "You know, Maki-chan is also precious to me nya. I didn't want you to get hurt too, so I acted without thinking. Also...I don't mind getting hurt if it meant that you're safe. Besides, your face is too pretty to be hurt by the softball. It'd be a huge waste if you're injured. Unlike myself... It doesn't really matter since I'm so...boyish and...not feminine at all nya." Her voice now became softer as her words were filled with a degree of sadness and melancholy.

The red haired girl blushed slightly at the compliment though her heart ached when she heard Rin putting herself down.

"Y-You're...cute too!" Maki blurted out, her face turning 20 shades redder. "I mean, I think you're really _really_ cute! It doesn't matter if you think you're boyish... To me, Rin is Rin and...I think you look kind of...cool just the way you are..." Maki's voice trailed off and her last words was almost inaudible but Rin caught it, causing the orange haired girl to blush slightly.

"I...I didn't say it but...thank you for saving...me. You were...pretty heroic then." Maki admitted shyly as she buried her face against Rin's neck. "To me, you're always cute and pretty just the way you are..." She confessed, gripping Rin's shoulders tighter.

"Maki-chan..." Rin blinked back her tears as she smiled. "Thank you, Maki-chan."

The two roommates stayed in that position for several more minutes before they finally pull apart.

Embarrassed by her own actions, Maki looked away immediately as she started to play with the ends of her scarlet hair while Rin grinned and pounced onto her roommate's back, ignoring the stab of pain at her side as she rubbed her cheeks against Maki's face, "Maki-chan's cute when she's embarrassed nya~"

"W-Wait..W-Wha...Ge-Get off me-!"

"Hehehe~"

* * *

"See? I told you they're adorable, Eli-chi" a voice from the door giggled slightly, while the occupants in the infirmary remained unaware.

"...Are you sure a school nurse such as yourself should be encouraging such behavior on campus?" The blonde teacher sighed.

"But they're just too cute to ignore! They are your students too right?"

"Yes but seriously, Nozomi, are you sure you shouldn't go in now and check up on Hoshizora? After all, her injuries aren't mild, mind you."

"Sure, sure~ If Eli-chi says so~" the purple haired nurse smiled as she gave the pony tailed blonde a quick peck on her cheeks before she went back to the infirmary.

"N-Nozomi!" The blonde hissed as looked around, flustered, hoping that no one had seen them._Geez, that Nozomi..._

* * *

_A/N_:

Review Replies

KevinCruelz: Hahaha it doesn't really matter if this takes place in Season 1 or 2 but what I actually had in mind was before Nozomi's episode when the Muse discovered that she was living alone.

Enya Talisman: I don't think Nico's mother would mind sending the picture to you XD It's a good blackmail material indeed. Ya know, I have a feeling Nozomi would want to picture too...

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! Yea, definitely - Nico's boobs are bound to grow with Nozomi's help (laughs) Ya know, maybe another reason for Nozomi's breast rubs could be also to induce Eli's jealousy hahahha. That aside, Mixing A-Rise with Muse was something I've never considered, save for Honoka X Tsubasa. The potential is there though...hm... and E &amp; E Connection? Sounds kinda cool - like a new tech or something hahaha

* * *

On another note, I didn't plan on having Nozomi and Eli in this chapter at first, but my hands just typed on its own...and here we are. To clarify things, Nozomi is the school nurse, and Eli is a teacher in the school. You can assume that it's a high school where there are student dormitories and Rin and Maki are roommates and good friends. ;)


	13. Honoka X Maki

Pairing: Honoka X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter:_ Yet another day in the Kousaka's household_

AU: In which Maki and Honoka are married.

* * *

"I'm home!" The door to the two-room apartment opened as the sound of keys being tossed aside could be heard.

"Maki-chan~! Welcome back~" Came the enthusiastic and excited voice of the wife of the woman that had just entered from the front door.

"Hey, Honoka," the red haired surgeon greeted her ginger haired wife with a slight smile.

"How's work today for you?" Honoka inquired, bouncing towards the younger girl before sneaking in a kiss on her cheek, causing the red head's cheeks to redden slightly as Maki removed and hung her beige overcoat.

"It was fine until Umi was admitted to the A&amp;E in the hospital barely alive." The red head sighed before grimacing. "Did Kotori call you about it?"

Honoka's expression immediately became one of concern. "Yeah, she did," she paused, "Only after the operation though." She grumbled. "Kotori-chan called me only after you operated on Umi-chan! Can you believe that?! Kotori-chan was crying though, she said that she was too worried and her mind was in a mess that she'd forgotten to call me."

Maki nodded in understanding before saying, "Can't be helped I guess. Umi was in an extremely tight position. A bullet wound in her chest had almost burst her arteries and she'd lost a lot of blood. There is also a chip in her skull that was hard to remove. Thank goodness she doesn't have any broken ribs or bones."

"Woah...that sounds really bad," Honoka frowned and before becoming puzzled, "But she's a sniper, isn't she? How'd she get hit?" To her knowledge, snipers were stationed relatively far away from their targets so that they wouldn't be spotted. So how in the world did Umi get shot, especially since snipers often hide their presence in high places?

Maki sighed again as she head to the living room with Honoka in tow.

"There were unexpectedly two trained snipers from the enemies' side." Maki explained tiredly. "From what I've overheard, Umi was in charge of taking out some guys that are involved in a terrorist group. She'd managed to finish her mission but the enemies had shot her, probably to kill her. She was lucky that she'd somehow sensed that she was targeted at the last second and escaped two bullets through her heart and skull..."

Honoka's face paled at the unpleasant thought, shivering slightly. She did not like the fact that her childhood friend was in constant danger and she wondered how Kotori was able to handle it. However, the hesitant and pained expression on Maki's face made her heart lurch and she swallowed before whispering, "...but...?"

"But...Umi is still unconscious," The surgeon exhaled before continuing, "She is alive, yet she isn't waking up. I...We do not know when she's going to wake up. This sounds cliche but...it all depends on her will. Kotori is also constantly by her side, talking to her, hoping that her voice would wake her lover up."

Honoka's face was immensely pale as she tried to process the information. She was glad that Umi was safe - alive that is. But the thought of her childhood friend never waking up...she didn't think she could handle it. They'd been friends since they were little and she was sure that if the bluenete were to never wake up, she would be crushed, as would Kotori - perhaps for the taupe haired woman's case, she would feel even worse and would be saddest amongst them all.

Upon seeing Honoka's shaken expression, Maki softened a little as she gently wrapped herself over her wife's back, leaning against her shoulders as she hugged her tightly, her arms over the older woman's stomach. The warmth on her back had immediately soothed Honoka, feeling her wife's love for her even though the red haired woman didn't say anything. She didn't even need to. Just the feel and presence of her wife had calmed the older woman, making her feel like everything was going to be alright, and that Umi was going to wake up.

"Honoka, Umi is safe now. I can guarantee, as her surgeon that she is going to wake up soon. Don't worry." Maki said clearly as she turned her wife around, brushing traces of tears away from her eyelids as she placed a chaste kiss on Honoka's forehead. Maki wasn't only saying all these to cheer her wife up - well, part of it was to bring back the optimistic, and cheerful Honoka she knew and loved, and the other was because it was the truth. As a doctor, Maki would never lie to the patient's friends and family, no matter how dire the situation was.

Honoka nodded slightly at the assurance, although a flicker of doubt still lingered in her mind.

"Umi probably wouldn't want you to be sad or depressed over her condition. With Kotori by her side, she'll definitely wake up soon." Maki said as her amethyst eyes stared into Honoka's blue orbs, "You believe in both Umi and Kotori right?"

"Yea..."

"Then, continue to place your faith in them. Neither of them is going to give up and neither should you. Believe that Umi will definitely wake up soon." Maki's voice was filled with confidence, hope and sincerity, as she gave her wife a broad grin.

Honoka's heart skipped a beat at her wife's bright smile. Her confident aura and determined words had also made Maki looked kind of cool, Honoka had thought as she watched the red haired woman, leaned over and placed another soft and gentle kiss on her, this time, on her lips, much to her surprise.

"Maki-chan..." Honoka's eyes were shinning with a new appreciation for her wife, causing the red head to blush as she turned away bashfully.

The familiar sight of her wife becoming "tsun" after being "dere" caused the ginger head to giggle slightly as a different set of warmth filled her chest. Although Maki was becoming more and more forward and honest with her feelings, there were still times when the red haired girl felt overly embarrassed and shy over her own or her wife's actions. Not that Honoka minded. While she loved that her wife was becoming more forward, she also loved the easily embarrassed side of her.

"Thank you, Maki-chan!" Honoka beamed, already back to her usual energetic and chirpy self as she patted her wife's head, before ruffling it slightly, causing the blush on the red haired's face to deepen. "Hehehe, Maki-chan you're so cute~"

"W-Wha-" Maki sputtered out, extremely flustered.

"I love you, Maki-chan~" Honoka only added fuel to the combusting fire on her wife's face with the unexpected declaration of love.

"I-I...love you too, Honoka..." Maki muttered.

"Maki-chan," Honoka said her wife's name again, causing the red head to turn towards her wife. The ginger head smiled at her wife before hugging the younger girl. It seemed like Honoka was being particularly affectionate that night as she caressed the locks of red, indulging herself in the warmth of the embrace as she inhaled, filling herself with the scent of Maki.

"H-Honoka...?"

"Just let me stay like this~" the ginger haired girl said as she tightened her arms around her wife. "Say, Maki-chan..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Y-You said that already," Maki returned, still flustered.

"Yea, I know. But I wanted to thank you again, this time for being here with me, for being my wife, and for being such an awesome wife. I'm really glad that I've fallen- no, _am _in love with you, Maki-chan."

Maki only blushed brighter in silence and the ginger haired woman chuckled slightly, having an idea of what her wife's face must have looked like.

"I...I should be thanking you instead, Honoka. For reaching out to me...during our high school days, and for being with me as well. I'm..." Maki blushed again before gathering her all her courage to put her feelings into her next few words, "I'm really happy to be with you, to be in...love with you, and to be your...wife. Despite all the misunderstandings we've had in the past...I'd gladly go through it all again if it means that I'm able to be with you, to be married with you now."

"Maki...chan..." Honoka couldn't help the huge smile on her face.

"I-I know that I'm awkward sometimes...and can't really express my feelings...but...I want to at least be able to tell you how much I appreciate you, and how much I...love you..." Maki admitted as she buried her head into the crook of the older woman's neck.

"I know, Maki-chan. I know. But no mater what, I'll still love you~ You're my Maki-chan after all~" Honoka proclaimed with yet another huge smile.

Before Maki could say anything, a loud sound interrupted the moment and Maki's face burned further.

"Hehehe, Maki-chan, you're hungry already?"

"I-I'm not-"

Another rumble from Maki's stomach caused Maki to turn redder.

Honoka laughed as she removed herself from her wife before saying, "I'll be serving dinner soon, so wait for a bit kay~?"

Maki nodded, still flushed as she watched her wife skipped into the kitchen, humming one of their songs back from their school idol days.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies

ihavenoidea: I actually debated whether tears should be involved but I thought that even Maki, who appear to be strong or indifferent would probably cry when their loved ones are hurt. Maybe I'm over thinking a little...Anyway, Thanks~

Enya Talisman: Thank you~ :)

kiasne: Hehehe, thanks! :D

Dash24zappshift: Thanks! Sorry for the wait~

Major Mike Powell III: As usual, thanks for the review~ :) XD

Jaez: Hey there! Hope I've haven't dampened your excitement or expectations in this chapter. Hopefully it's to your satisfaction :) As for KotoMaki, sure! It's great to know that there are people in the fandom who appreciates rare shippings or are at least interested in other shippings~

* * *

Confession: I've never written about a married couple before, much less a HonoMaki. So um, what do you guys think of...this? Initially, I was thinking of doing a college AU wherein Honoka is enraptured by Maki's singing voice but...after writing two paragraphs of it, I abandoned it. I just couldn't continue...for some strange reason. And thus...this was born. I don't know how many people are open enough to HonoMaki and are comfortable with them being married so...I guess this is like a trial? I mean, if the married couple was NozoEli, I'm sure more than 90% of the people here wouldn't mind.

And yes, I've indirectly mentioned that Maki is married to Honoka and has adopted her last name instead. (Look at the chapter title and you'll get it)

I'm sorry if teasing Maki or making Maki flustered makes you guys cringe since that's what I've been doing to all my Maki(s) in this fic.

Also, another thing - the HonoMaki here is meant to be cheesy? Fluffy? If it's too cheesy, you might want to drink plain water to wash the taste off.

* * *

Next is _HonoRin_! Followed by _HonoEli_! (Wow, Honoka, you sure are popular with the gals)


	14. Honoka X Rin

Pairing: Honoka X Rin

Rating: T

Chapter: _The new resident in my household__  
_

AU: In which Honoka brings home an abandoned cat in the park and when she reaches home, the cat turns into a human girl.

* * *

"Nyaaaan..." a soft purr came from the orange cat that was sitting on the park bench, wagging its long tail in anticipation.

"Nya...?" Honoka attempted to answer, totally unsure of what the orange cat really wanted. Not that she could speak cat language but that particular feline had been staring at her for quite some time, so she might as well try to communicate with it, for lack of any better ideas.

"Nyaaa!" the cat meowed again, its tail wagging even more quickly than before.

Seriously, what did the cat want?

Honoka looked conflicted as she looked at the cat and then at her watch that read three in the afternoon. She really had to get back home now since her childhood friends were dropping by soon but each time the ginger haired girl tried to walk away, the cat would let out a pitiful cry that would cause Honoka's heart to soften and mellow.

**"**Let's try this again…" Honoka muttered as she squatted down in front of the bench, and stared at the feline with chartreuse eyes. "So…how can I help you…?" The ginger haired asked. The orange cat meowed again.

_Maybe I'm doing this the wrong way? _Honoka thought.

"Are…you hungry?" the ginger haired girl asked the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Nyaa!" Honoka swore that she had seen the cat nod.

_That's not possible… Maybe I'm imagining things? _

"Nyaa, Nyaa!" The cat seemed to be a little irritated, causing the ginger head to flinch.

"Ah– right! Since you're hungry, I could bring you home and feed you." Honoka offered.

"Nya~!" The orange cat seemed happy as she jumped off the bench smoothly and trotted towards Honoka, rubbing itself against her leg.

"Ah–that…tickles!" Honoka laughed before patting the orange cat's head, ruffling its fur. Said cat let out a contented purr before Honoka stood up again and led the cat home.

* * *

Honoka opened the door to her apartment and the orange cat followed behind quietly.

She headed for her kitchen before taking a double take. _Do cats eat bread? _

Perplexed, Honoka contemplated the choices of food she had in her kitchen, before deciding to feed the feline some cookies that Kotori had baked the day before.

"Nyaaaa..." The cat immediately dug in.

Smiling to herself, the ginger head ruffled the cat's head once more before yawning and head back to the living room. Before she could plop down on her couch, a voice had made her freeze.

"Thanks for feeding Rin nya~"

Honoka spun around, only to see a naked orange haired girl standing in her kitchen.

The ginger haired girl's eyes widened as she stumbled a few steps back and rubbed her eyes.

No, she wasn't dreaming.

There really was a girl - and she'd also noted that the girl seemed to have cat ears and a tail to boot- in her kitchen, _naked_, no less.

A blush had threatened to rise to her cheeks but she pushed it down and forced herself to stop staring at the bare body and focused on the girl's face.

"W-Who're you?" Honoka finally found her voice.

"Me? I'm Hoshizora Rin nya~"

"Not that! I mean, who are you? How did you even get in here?! And why are you...naked?"

"Too many questions nya~" the girl frowned slightly before continuing, "To answer one of your questions, you brought me here nya~"

"Brought you...here?" Honoka echoed dumbly. "Since when?! I've only brought a cat in here!"

"Rin's the cat nya~" The mysterious girl grinned with ease, as if what she'd just said was totally normal.

Honoka thought she was hearing things. The girl in front of her, a cat?! That was impossible...right? Speaking of the cat, the ginger haired girl tried to look for the orange cat but realised that it was nowhere to be found.

_Could it be that...that girl is speaking the truth? But how?!_

The orange haired girl continued to look at Honoka patiently, while the truth finally sunk in, as absurd as it sounded.

"May I ask...how you turned into a cat or how did the cat turn into you...?" Honoka finally managed to ask, though her voice sounded a little strangled.

"Rin can turn into a cat nya," the cat girl said, "But when Rin turns back, Rin'll be naked, since cats do not wear clothes nya."

"I...see..." Honoka said before she asked again, "But how?"

Rin looked perplexed as she frowned, "Rin doesn't remember..."

Honoka blinked. _She doesn't remember?_

"Rin only remembers her name nya…" The cat-girl said grimly.

_Does it mean that she lost her memories?_

Without a doubt, Honoka's mind was spinning, trying to comprehend the situation and what Rin had just said. Before she could ask how in the world she could forget how she turned into a cat, the door to the apartment opened, revealing Honoka's two childhood friends.

"Honoka~ We're–" Kotori's eyes widened at the sight before her. Confusion, embarrassment, and finally understanding crossed her features as she finally opened her mouth, "I'm sorry...to intrude. I didn't know...Honoka-chan..." The taupe haired girl's throat felt dry as she let her words trail off. She didn't think that her childhood friend was interested in…such stuff.

The gears inside the ginger haired girl started to work. She immediately realised that Kotori had misunderstood the situation. Of course, who wouldn't?! There was a naked girl in front of her for heaven's sake!

"W-Wait Kotori-chan! This isn't what you think–" Before Honoka could clear up the horrible misunderstanding, another shocked gasp could be heard.

_Oh no_.

Umi now stood beside Kotori, her jaw gaped open in horror and astonishment, as her cheeks turned extremely red. From embarrassment or anger, Honoka couldn't really tell. Perhaps it was both. The look on Umi's face spoke a lot and the ginger haired girl knew that the bluenete would definitely jump to the wrong conclusion.

"W-W-Wait! Umi-chan! Please listen to–"

"Y-Y-You s-shameless, scandalous person!" The bluenete immediately half-shrieked. She couldn't believe that her childhood friend had the gall to–

"Like I said, this is a misunderstanding!" Honoka cried out in desperation.

"W-What is there to misunderstand?!" Umi hissed out, "You have a naked girl in front of you who's wearing...cat ears...and tail." Umi's face was extremely flushed as she trembled.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! Please listen to what I have to say!" Honoka pleaded. Oh why did they have to arrive at this time? To begin with, why in the heavens did she even give them the key to her apartment for? Also, it was the damn cat's fault for turning back into a human! Why couldn't it stay as a cat?!

"Honoka-chan..." The taupe haired girl muttered. Maybe they were jumping the gun too quickly? After all, Honoka didn't seem like a person with such interests. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Listen, guys, it's not what you think it is! The girl– Rin is a cat! I mean, I brought home a cat and it turned into a girl! That's why she's naked!"

"You expect us to believe that?!" Umi nearly screamed as she clenched her fists tightly.

Honoka's heart sank. Of course her friends wouldn't believe her! Who would? Heck, even she couldn't believe it herself!

"It's true nya~" a sudden voice interrupted them. Everyone turned to the naked girl, and the cat-girl continued, "Rin can turn into a cat nya~ Master here saved me from starvation when Rin was still in my cat form in the park by bringing me back to her home."

_Master? Why is she calling me that? _

"Subsequently, Rin turned back to human nya~" Rin explained easily and a split second later, she disappeared and an orange cat appeared in her place.

"So she was telling the truth after all..." Honoka muttered under her breath.

Umi and Kotori looked bewildered, unable to believe their eyes. Kotori recovered from her shock quickly as she immediately rushed forward to pick up to cat and started to hug it, "Aww, she's so cute~"

Umi was still in shock and Honoka sighed. At least now they know the truth.

Rin immediately squirmed its way out of the taupe head's arms and made its way back to Honoka before turning back into her human form.

That had seemed to snap Umi out of it and she sighed before turning to Honoka, "I apologise for jumping into false conclusions. I should've known that you wouldn't do such things."

"Yea, me too, Honoka-chan. I'm sorry..." Kotori looked apologetic as she said sheepishly.

Umi narrowed her eyes before turning to Rin,"Wait here for a bit."

The blue haired girl left the living room and a minute later, she came back holding a white shirt and long pants.

Tossing it to the cat girl– Rin, Umi ordered, "Put these clothes on for now. It's Honoka's. Although she's a little taller than you, you should be able to fit into these. Roll the ends of the pants if it's too long."

"Okay nya~" Rin obliged as she quickly put on the shirt and pants.

"Now that you're decent, could you care to tell us what on earth is going on?" Umi began her interrogations.

* * *

"So...you do not remember how you ended up in the park, and Honoka happened to pick you up and fed you before you starved to death?" Umi succinctly summed up as she gave the now sheepish cat-girl a pointed look.

The trio plus the cat-girl were now sitting in the living room floor since the couch was too small to fit all of them.

"That's about it nya," Rin said as she yawned, crawling towards Honoka and leaned her head against the older girl's lap.

"So what now?" The ginger haired girl asked as she played with the orange pair of cat ears, awed by the utter softness and fluffiness of it.

Rin let out a contented mewl at the touch. "Rin doesn't know nya~ Would it be fine if Rin stays here with Master for now?" The orange haired girl asked, turning up towards Honoka with watery eyes.

"Of course you can!" Honoka smiled widely, "It'll be great to have you around~" She proceeded to pat the cat-girl's head, causing Rin to meow happily.

"W-Wait, Honoka!" Umi protested as concern filled her features, "You can't be serious! You know next to nothing about this girl – I mean Rin, and you're just going to let her stay?! We don't even know if she's really human!"

"It's fine, isn't it?" Honoka offered a smile, "Besides, she looks so pitiful. You wouldn't want her to starve to death outside right? What if bad guys came and harm her?" The ginger haired girl held the orange haired girl close, as if afraid that harm would come to the girl in her arms.

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan has a point," Kotori tried to reason with the bluenete, "I'm sure Rin-chan here is harmless~"

"You say that because you think she's cute…" Umi sighed in exasperation.

"Ehehe~ Don't you think so too?" Kotori titled her head and smiled sweetly at her blue haired friend.

"W-Well…yes I do agree…" Umi stammered at the look Kotori was giving her. "Ugh! Fine!" The blue haired girl sighed as she relented, "Keep her for all I care, Honoka. You had better take responsibility for Rin."

"Yay~" Honoka cheered before giving the cat-girl a hug.

"Nyaaa~"

"Well, I guess we better get going," Umi stood up. "We wouldn't want to disturb you and Rin."

"I'll see you guys out to the door then!" Honoka was about to stand up before Umi stopped her with a shake of her head, "It's okay. We'll see ourselves out." The blue haired girl then offered her hand to Kotori who gladly took it and stood up as well.

The duo head towards the door after bidding good-bye to Honoka and Rin.

"Nya~ Rin likes Honoka-chan nya~" The orange head proclaimed loudly once the duo was gone.

"Oh? I thought you were going to call me Master?" Honoka laughed.

"Hehe~" Rin gave Honoka a fanged grin before she started to snuggle against the ginger head, rubbing her cheeks against her "owner's" face with affection.

_Ah~ Rin-chan's just too cute_~ Honoka gushed internally. _She's totally like a cat~ I wish I could snuggle up with her forever~_

"Rin-chan, c'mon, we have to get you to the shower now. You need to clean yourself up before dinner. And we have to get you a new set of clothes too…"

"Rin doesn't like baths nya~" Rin shivered at the thought, attempting to ran away from Honoka but the ginger haired girl, already anticipating that, had held onto the cat-girl by grabbing her tail.

"Eeek! Stop, stop! Don't pull my tail!" The orange haired girl yelped.

"Only if you promise to come with me to the bathroom," Honoka smirked, trying to hide the laughter that was bubbling inside her. Seriously, Rin was so adorable even when she's afraid.

"Ah– Okay, okay!" The orange haired cat-girl finally relented.

"Okay~" Honoka said cheerfully as she released Rin and the two head to the bathroom, while the cat-girl grumbled something about pet abuse under her breath.

* * *

**A/N**:

Review Replies

Msmusicful: Hehe, thank you~!

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! I wanted Umi to be a police officer at first but scraped that idea since there a fic here in which the Umi's part of the police force already so I settled for snipping instead~ Anyway, your term "kitteh of Muse" had given me this idea, to literally make Rin a cat. :3

Candus98: Should I assume that these are requests for pairings? o.O

Lin Harlaown: Thank you~ XD :)

ihavenoidea: Hahaha, thank you! I'll leave that up to your imagination~

KevinCruelz: Wow, hahaha thanks~ :D Glad that you really liked that chapter~

Enya Talisman: Thank you~ Hahaha, I apologise for making Umi suffer again. I'll try to not make her suffer anymore than she has.

Satsuki Rin: Thank you, and you're most welcome! It really brings a smile to my face to see that someone has really enjoyed the chapter!

Jaez: Thank you! :D Yea, I realised that the chapter title is kind of misleading XD I apologise for that ~_~

Dash24zappshift: Hahahha, thank you! :):) Hey, Nico is pretty popular too! we have NicoMaki, NozoNico...uh...okay, never mind...

* * *

I had initially diverged from HonoRin in my first attempt and hence it took me quite awhile to finish and post this up. (At first, Maki, Nozomi and Eli were in it too and they are all were-cats. But that seemed too complicated so I aborted it.)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows~ I really appreciate all the support and the interest in this fic~ I can't emphasise enough how grateful I am.


	15. Honoka X Eli

Pairing: Honoka X Eli

Rating: T (**Warning**: nothing (too) explicit but it's a high T)

Chapter: _I need you now._

In which Honoka can't keep her hands off Eli after their fourth live. (Note: Eli is still the student council president here)

* * *

_Finally. _Honoka thought, breathing heavily after their final pose just as the song had ended. Loud applause rang throughout the hall, echoing for what seemed like forever as the member of Muse all held their hands together for a final bow before leaving the glittering and shinning stage.

Honoka had immediately dashed off, grabbing her lover's hands as she led her to an empty changing room, ignoring the protests and calls from the rest of her idol-mates. She made a mental note to apologise to their friends later.

"W-Wait! H-Honoka!" Eli tried to stop the ginger haired girl but her words fell to deaf ears as Honoka pulled her into the changing room and locked the door behind them. It just so happened that the empty changing room seemed to be unused and it was also highly unlikely that anyone would find them anytime soon. So, Honoka had all the time in the world to get what she wanted – and that was, Eli.

The ginger haired girl, still trying to even out her own breathing from their performance, was only focused on one thing – Eli's outfit. Clad in a maid outfit that revealed the top part of her cleavage, with a huge red ribbon wrapped around her curvy waist, the second year could not help but stare at her lover's body, her usual bright blue eyes was glazed over with a somewhat dark and feral look. Not to mention the long black strip that ran down her smooth and marvellous thighs. The sweat that glistened down the blonde's neck from their live earlier had sent shivers down the ginger head's spine. Honoka gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

"H-Honoka…?" Eli shivered under the intense and heated look that her lover was giving her. Before the pony tailed blonde could say anything else, the ginger haired girl had already pushed her against the wall, causing a small grunt to escape from the older girl.

"W-Wha– Mmmp–!" Soft lips were already on hers just as she tried to open her mouth again to speak. Instantly, the quarter Russian melted under the kiss as her lips sought for Honoka's eagerly. Hot wet tongues melded into each other as Honoka made the move to deepen the kiss, causing Eli to moan slightly. The fire in her had already been ignited as the taste of her lover assaulted her entire being. Her body was burning and _scorching_. Unconsciously, Eli's hands snaked behind Honoka's, pushing herself further in, wanting to feel more, _needing_ to feel more.

Minutes later, both girls pulled apart, gasping as they had to catch their breaths.

"Honoka…" Eli muttered dazedly, her head still swirling from the sudden assault.

The ginger haired girl had not released the older girl and instead, leaned against the taller girl and rested her head against her lover's ample chest.

Chuckling slightly, the blonde senior held the younger girl, caressing the ginger haired girl's hair affectionately.

"Sorry, Eli-chan," Honoka finally spoke as she looked up, "I…got carried away."

Resisting a smile at the adorable yet guilty look that the ginger head had sported, Eli said softly, "It's okay, Honoka."

The leader of Muse gave the Student Council President a sheepish smile as she continued to stare at the blonde before her. Mesmerised by the deep oceanic blue orbs, Honoka could not help but utter, "Pretty…"

Eli immediately blushed. Even though she'd been with Honoka for some time already, compliments such as that from Honoka would still set her heart racing. Although it seemed that the two "enemies" were unlikely to be together due to the difference in their opinions and ideals, it was in fact because of that that had attracted the two polar opposites towards each other in the first place. They had admired and respected each other, even when they were "enemies" and these admiration and respect had grown into something more as the two got closer together when Eli had joined Muse.

"Eli…chan…" Honoka murmured as she nuzzled against the older blonde's neck, her hands had started to roam around the older girl's body.

"Honoka, we should wait until we've changed out of our outfits or until we reach home. Besides, the others would be looking for us soon. We shouldn't waste their time since they would want to head home to…" Eli tried to reason as she felt her lover's hands starting to touch inappropriate areas around her body.

"I can't wait." Came Honoka's reply as she licked her lips, her hands continuing their journey around the curves of her lover's body.

"H-Honoka– " Eli's voice hitched as she shuddered just as the younger girl's hand slipped underneath her outfit, tracing an upward movement along her thighs. "S-Stop…"

"Eli-chan…you know, ever since I've first saw you wear this maid outfit… I've really wanted you," Honoka admitted as her voice became a tad lower and somewhat huskier, "Eli-chan… please, I _need_ you now."

Eli's face was flaming hot as she tried to register her lover's words. Her heart started to beat erratically and Honoka's unusually deep voice has caused her to burn even further. Her breaths started to become shallow. The feel of her lover's hand on her had threatened all coherent thought in her mind to fly away as she tried to swallow back her moan when Honoka attempted to sneak her finger further in. The need in Honoka's voice had turned her on, causing her to become even hotter in her maid outfit. Her lover was being so forceful and if Eli could, she would definitely let the ginger haired girl have her way here, right in the changing room. She was throbbing with utmost want and need too, the fire in her only burned brighter and longer with each seconds that passed. She needed to extinguish this burning fire in her. She _needed_ Honoka now.

Without warning, Eli had crushed her lips against the soft lips in front of her, causing Honoka to gasp out loud. The heated dance of dominance thus begun in the confines of the changing room – the only sounds that could be hear were the slight sighs and groans from the two occupants engaging in a heated activity.

However, somewhere in Eli's muddled and hazy mind, the rational part of her, the Student Council President side of her, knew that they had to stop before they took things too far. It just wasn't right, she thought, to be doing indecent things in a changing room – that's not even theirs – and when all of their friends were probably worried sick about their absence.

As much as she wanted Honoka to take her right there and then, she couldn't. And so, Eli had done the hardest thing she'd ever done in her entire life – she'd forcibly pushed Honoka away from her. Their lips immediately parted, resulting in a thin silver line of saliva to form between them.

"Eli-chan– " Honoka looked dumbfounded at the sudden loss of contact and at how she was pushed away.

"We can't." Eli tried to calm her shallow breaths as she croaked out in a strangled voice. "We can't," she repeated, this time more clearly as she bit her inner lips. "This isn't the right place nor time." The pony tailed blonde asserted as she stared into Honoka's eyes, begging her to understand where she was coming from. "And I'm sure Nozomi and the others would get worried if they can't find us soon."

The younger girl visibly deflated as she sighed dejectedly, "Yes, I know…" The dejected look had caused the blonde' heart to ache. Wanting to wipe that look of her lover's face, the older girl thought for a while before a thought crossed her mind.

"But when we do reach home…" Eli trailed off, causing the ginger haired girl to look up questioningly. "More _quality time_ would be dedicated to you, my ever hungry princess." Eli whispered seductively into Honoka's ears, causing a bright blush to appear on the other girl's face.

_Honoka's cute when she's blushing~ _Eli giggled slightly to herself as she watched her lover now become flustered.

Giving her lover a final pat on the head, Eli was about to unlock the door when the younger girl finally spoke out, a mischievous yet bashful twinkle in her eyes, "Hey, Eli-chan. In exchange, could you wear your maid outfit during our…_quality time _together?"

The only answer Eli gave was a huge flush on her cheeks as she looked away, before giving her an embarrassed nod.

Honoka immediately grinned as she jumped onto the older girl's back, giving a kiss against Eli's neck. "Hehe~ Thank you, Eli-chan~"

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

Enya Talisman: Honoka having a nosebleed? That could totally work. Hahaha, Umi would probably yell something about how this is so "scandalous" and I trust that Kotori would only nosebleed for Umi (coughs). I doubt the kitty-sized shirt would grow XD It'd just be ripped apart when she turns into a human. Now, what's the fun if the kitty-sized shirt does grow? ;)

Candus98: Hehehe, Yes, Umi and Kotori do seem like a pervert here XD But everyone is bound to misunderstand right? (laughs)

Major Mike Powell III: Well, words are powerful ;) Anyway, this chapter is from your HonoEli prompt! Hope I did it right!

Lin Harlaown: nyaa...?

* * *

This chapter is a prompt by _**Major Mike Powell III**_ and hence the story-line belongs to him/her!

**Note**: I should probably state this before hand that this fic will stick to strictly up a rating of_T. _So uh, requests that exceed the rating would be denied on this fic itself and if I have the time, I'll do a separate one-shot...? (I'm aware that not everyone who followed this fic are of age yet but then again, ratings are still written at the top of each chapter)

Next up: KotoMaki!

Until then~


	16. Kotori X Maki

Pairing: Kotori X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _Here, we are able to cherish the life we have now._

AU: In which both Kotori and Maki are volunteers in the rescue efforts after a major natural disaster.

* * *

The destruction was widespread, Maki immediately noted as she got off the van. A sense of melancholy and sadness washed over her at the sight of the collapsed buildings, large debris, and the limp bodies that scattered the hit area. An earthquake of magnitude of 8 on the Ritcher Scale and an intensity of XI on the Mercalli Scale had left the city in rubbles, as the once tall and proud buildings had been reduced to debris. Tarred roads were now split apart, forming fissures and cracks. Telephone lines were not spared either, and judging by the aftermath of the disaster, the red head deduced that power and water supplies had probably been cut off too.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" A fellow doctor volunteer next to her whispered softly.

"Yes, it is…" Maki could only manage as she clenched her teeth. It wasn't her first time seeing such a sight yet she still couldn't control the trembling of her hands. As part of the relief team of doctors and nurses, she was dispatched to the epicentre of where the earthquake had struck.

Taking in a deep breath, the red haired doctor started to grab her bag of medical supplies, not before shoving her mobile phone and a standardised walkie-talkie into the pocket of her white coat– that labelled her as a doctor on site. All of them had been debriefed on the way to the disaster site and they were all designated to certain tasks and areas to help save as many people as they can. Once she checked that she had everything she needed, Maki began to walk towards her designated area. She was supposed to work with several other volunteers. Little information was given to her, except for the fact that due to a shortage of doctors and nurses, several volunteers would be attached to a medical personnel. Being a doctor, she was naturally in charge of her team but the leader of her team of volunteers seemed to be a woman called Minami Kotori.

Within a few minutes, the red haired woman had already reached her designated area, and upon her arrival, a taupe coloured haired woman, who seemed to be around her age was waving at her, albeit too enthusiastically. To say that the woman's hairstyle was unique was an understatement. Maki couldn't really figure out how the woman's hair worked – there seemed to be a small puff of hair sticking out from the top of her head, something akin to a chicken's head or a bird's nest.

"Nishikino Maki-san, right?" The taupe haired woman clarified as Maki neared her.

"Yes, that's me." Maki promptly answered.

"I'm Minami Kotori, nice to meet you," Kotori smiled warmly, sticking out her hand. Maki mirrored her action and shook the other woman's hand. Something about the warm countenance of the woman in front of her had immediately put her at ease and if not for the fact that they are meeting in such a condition and place, Maki would've thought that the woman in front of her looked cute. To be precise, the smile that Kotori had offered her was angelic, and for a second there, Maki's heart almost skipped a beat. And then she made the mistake of staring straight into the taupe haired woman's eyes. Maki sucked in a breath as the set of amber orbs captured her attention. _It's so...beautiful..._ The red head thought as she continued to let herself be mesmerised by its deep colour. _  
_

"N-Nishikino...san?" Kotori said hesitantly, trying to fight down an impending blush at the way the red haired doctor was staring at her.

"Nice too meet you too, Minami-san," Maki managed to return the greeting before her thoughts could wander off to how adorable the other woman looked and how pretty her eyes were.

"So, shall we get started then?" Kotori suggested, straight to the point.

* * *

_I'm so tired. _Maki almost groaned out as she went back to one of the temporary rest tents set up specifically for the personnel working on the site. She was dead exhausted and felt that if she didn't take a break now, she would have collapsed onto the ground.

Sighing, the red haired doctor grabbed a bottle of mineral water (brought in by the relief teams) available in the tent and started to quench her thirst that had been bothering her for the past two hours.

She had been working for 6 hours straight ever since she arrived early in the morning. It was only noon now and Maki felt like she'd been here for almost a day. Not that she hated what she was doing. She really did like helping people out, saving people with her abilities and capabilities as a qualified doctor. She could've been back in Tokyo, working in her family hospital, under more comfortable and air conditioned conditions but she was the one who chose to be here.

But the fact that she wasn't able to save some had always gotten to her. Even when she was in Tokyo, failure to save her patients had always made her feel inadequate and useless, despite knowing that even doctors couldn't save everyone. She knew that she had her limits too, as a human being and even as a doctor, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. It was worse here, at this disaster site. People being crushed alive by collapsed buildings, being burned alive by fire that broke out due to the collapse of the electrical cables...she had seen how people were slowly dying, despite her or any other doctors' best efforts to save them.

She looked at her watch and realised that she had been sitting here, staring into nothing for approximately 15 minutes already. It was time to get back to work.

Putting her bottle of mineral water aside for now, the young doctor was about to stand up when a familiar figure burst into the tent, causing Maki to flinch before her look of surprise turned into an alarmed one.

"What's wrong?!" Maki demanded, upon seeing the stressed and conflicted look on Kotori's face.

"N-Nishikino-san! Kawasaki-san...is... I mean she-" Kotori looked like she was about to cry, causing Maki's heart to ache for two separate reasons.

"S-She's trying to take her own life!" Kotori blurted out.

It was as if the world had stopped moving. Kotori's words echoed endlessly inside her as her mind raced. Gritting her teeth, she gathered herself quickly before standing up, and demanded, "Where is she?!"

"In...one of the tents where the dead bodies are..." The taupe haired woman murmured out as she tried to not flinch at the force of her leader's words.

"Take me there! Now!" Maki's voice rang with authority as her expression hardened.

Kotori immediately led her out of the tent as the duo rushed to where Kawasaki-san was.

As the duo burst into the tent, they could see a raven haired woman crying as she held a knife in one hand, while a taller brunette seemed to be grasping the raven head's wrist which held the knife tightly, trying to stop the reckless woman.

"Kawasaki!" Maki yelled, announcing both her and Kotori's presence.

"Doctor Nishikino-san..." Kawasaki eyes widened at the sight of the red haired doctor before her face contorted into one of despair and rage. "You...You don't know how I feel! All of you! My family is dead! All of them! The least I could do...is to join them...!" The raven haired woman cried as she once again tried to break free from the grasp that was on her wrist so that she could angle her knife to her other wrist which was already bleeding.

"Kawasaki originally came here as a volunteer to look for her family who was staying here... So when she received news that her family...didn't survive the earthquake...she was so distraught." Kotori explained quietly to Maki, who was standing beside her,

Despite feeling sympathetic and sorry for Kawasaki, Maki was seething inside. She knew that she would never understand Kawasaki's feelings– and hopefully she never would but the years that she been a doctor had taught her that one's life was precious. No matter how alone you might be in the world, and no matter how poor and injured you might be, you still had to live on. Life is a gift– it took her a few years to understand this concept after meeting people form all walks of life in the hospital.

"Kawasaki!" Maki snapped, "Did you really think that by killing yourself, you or your family will be happy?"

The red haired doctor walked towards the raven head and continued, her lavender eyes burning, "You are merely a coward who runs away from her problems! You have the ability to live on yet you choose to end it. What of those who do not want to die but have no choice? What about those you see in this very tent?! As a volunteer, you are very irresponsible to quit, especially so by taking your own life!"

"Who are you to dictate how I live my life?! I have no one left, doctor. No one. How am I supposed to live, knowing that my family is dead?! You doctor, have not experienced what I have! So don't you dare lecture me on how precious life is. I know that myself! Besides, why should I continue to save people? My family did nothing wrong yet they died. This is injustice! So why should I save the others– "

A loud slap could be heard resounding through the tent. Kotori gasped out loud as she saw their team leader slapped Kawasaki, right on her face.

"Oh, so you being the leader gives you the right to slap-"

"Shut up." Maki's voice turned icy cold, sending shivers down Kotori's spine. The taupe haired girl gulped at the almost emotionless look that Maki sported. She then wondered if anything had happened to the doctor before and wished that she could wipe that look off the red head's face. It just didn't suit her.

"I'm your leader so I'm ordering you to drop the knife now. I'm your leader so I'm stopping you. And I'm your leader so I'm being the responsible one and knock some sense into your stupid self!" Maki's voice grew louder. "Don't be selfish. I'm sure your family wants you to live on too. By taking your life, you're dishonouring your parents who birthed you, so shut up and act like a responsible adult. Think things through and if you still want to kill yourself...I'll knock you out and cuff you, and send you back to wherever you came from." Maki's tone was one of finality as she snatched the knife from the shocked Kawasaki before nodding at the brunette who was helping to restrain the raven head.

"Take her back to the hospital tent and tend to her wounds." Maki instructed before she left the tent, along with Kotori.

While Kotori was awed by how Maki had handled things, she was also struck by the intensity of emotions that Maki had put in in her lecture. It almost seemed like something you would see in a movie or drama series and the taupe girl had thought that the red head was extremely cool then. It also made her curious about Maki, and she wanted to know more about the red headed doctor who seemed wise and level headed despite being around her age.

"Why don't we take a short break too?" Kotori suggested once the two stepped out of the tent.

"Two members are now out of commission and you want me to take a break?" Maki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see any problem with that. Besides, you must've been really tired by now. And I was interrupting your break too..." Kotori trailed off before a sad look crossed her features. Maki flinched at the sad and watery look that Kotori was giving her._ I'm not going to fall for that...I'm not going to fall for– _

"Maki-chan, please!" Kotori grasped the vest of her shirt where her chest was as her eyes became teary and a pleading look was directed at the red haired woman whose face was now red.

Maki's heart almost stopped at the look Kotori was giving her. Her face had flushed and her heart started to beat wildly and she clenched her fists tightly. She tried to look away but a small whimper from the other woman destroyed all her efforts and walls in a split second.

"Fine." Maki finally relented grudgingly. How could she resist such a cute face that was begging her?! And how was it possible that Kotori was able to have such an effect on her? She thought she was immune to all these "tricks".

"Yay~" Kotori cheered as she pulled the red haired woman along to a rest tent nearby.

Maki could only sigh inwardly.

* * *

"…Why are you staring at me, Minami-san?" Maki finally asked with a slight frown on her now blushing face. Kotori had been staring at her for a minute now and it was making her extremely self-conscious. To begin with, she wasn't really comfortable when people kept staring at her.

"Hm? Oh…I just thought you have a beautiful face, Nishikino-san. By the way, You can call me Kotori," the taupe haired woman smiled, "After all, it's better if we get used to each other soon right?"

"Y-Yea…I guess…." Maki stuttered out. "Then…you can call me Maki too."

"Yep~ Maki-chan~"

_M-Maki-chan?! _The red haired doctor's face turned a shade darker before looking away in embarrassment. It wasn't often that someone called her by her first name with such endearment, much less someone who she'd just met.

Flustered, Maki could only nod.

"Hehehe~ Maki-chan's pretty cute when she's embarrassed huh?" Kotori giggled, causing the said red head to burn even brighter. _G-Geez, how can she say all that easily?_

"Y-You're…pretty cute yourself…" Maki murmured, almost inaudibly, finally voicing out what had been on her mind for the past few hours.

"E-Eh?" It was the taupe haired girl's turn to blush as she scratched her hair in an embarrassed manner, "R-Really? But I think Maki-chan is waaaaay cuter! And you're really pretty too!"

The red haired doctor's face was now completely red, and if possible, even redder than her scarlet hair.

"Y-You–"Maki groaned inwardly at her lack of social skills in such situations. All she had to do was to accept the compliment, so why couldn't she?

"That aside, Maki-chan…" Kotori's voice suddenly turned more serious, causing Maki to raise an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the taupe haired woman.

"I'm just curious– you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But…did something happen to you in the past?" Kotori's voice turned softer and gentler.

"What do you mean?"

"You…were quite angry at Kawasaki-san right?"

"You mean that? Ah I was–" Maki's face turned grim. "Yes…I was pretty upset with her." Her face scrunched into a small scowl. "If you mean specific events that made me snap the way I had at Kawasaki…then I guess I don't have any traumatic experiences, if that's what you're asking. But…I spent my entire life in the hospital. Ever since I was a kid, I spent my time after school and weekends in the hospital. After all, I was expected to inherit my papa's – I mean, my father's hospital. I'd often see father's patients and since I was often lonely and wandered around on my own, various patients started to talk to me." Maki paused before chuckling slightly at the memory. Kotori's face heated up slightly at the light laughter from Maki. _Her voice really is beautiful… _Kotori thought. _I could listen to it forever. __  
_

"Well…seeing that I was still a child, patients in the hospital would often confide or talk to me and I'd try my best to make them smile. I was innocent and young then. As I grew up, I've learnt more about the different types of patients and I've even met their family members sometimes. And now…I'm a doctor too so I guess…that seeing all sorts of situations in the hospital has made me realise how precious and fragile life is, and that we have to cherish the life we have here and now, before it's too late."

Kotori smiled. _So this is the real Maki-chan. _The taupe haired woman felt that she'd understood her team's leader more now. The maturity and calmness she exuded out was unlike anyone she'd seen before and Kotori felt like she wanted to get along with the red haired doctor even more, to talk to her more, and of course, to make her make those adorable expressions again.

"Say, Maki-chan, you said that you worked in the hospital right? Do you work near here?"

The red haired doctor shook her head, "No. I work in Tokyo."

Kotori gasped and a delighted and cheerful look crossed her features at the discovery. "Me too! I'm working in Tokyo too~"

"R-Really?"

"Yep~" Kotori nodded. Somehow, the thought that both of them worked in Tokyo had made her really happy. It also meant that after all of these, there would still be chance for them to meet.

"What do you work as then?" Maki asked curiously.

"I'm a fashion designer," Kotori answered with a bright smile, causing Maki's heart to start pounding irrationally again.

"Fashion…designer…?" Maki repeated.

"Yep~ I'm a freelance fashion designer though I've created a brand of my own."

_Wait. Minami Kotori… Fashion…designer…Could it be…?_

"Minalinsky!" Maki gasped out in surprise as a realisation suddenly dawned upon her.

"How did you know?" Kotori titled her head to the side cutely. She was surprised that Maki had made the connection. After all, she never did use her real name when she created _Minalinsky_.

"W-Well…how should I say this…I have a friend…who really likes the clothes you design. She tends go on about how great you are and I think she told me once that she finally found out the real name of the creator of _Minalinsky."_

"I see, so that's why…" Kotori mumbled. "Could you keep it a secret though? It'd be bad if people knew how I looked like…" Kotori closed an eye as she asked Maki, clasping her hands together, as if in prayer.

"S-Sure…" Maki managed to say as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. _Jeez! Why is she so adorable?_

"Thank you, Maki-chan~"

"Y-You're welcome…"

"But aren't you busy? As a fashion designer." Maki suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am but…I'm on a month break now. I figured I should help more people out, to help those in need, that's why I've decided to come here. Besides, I do have most of the basic medical knowledge, so it's an added advantage right?"

"I see…" Maki offered a smile at the taupe haired fashion designer's answer.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence before Maki spoke out, "Shall we get back to work?"

"Yep, let's."

* * *

It has been exactly three weeks since Maki had parted with Kotori.

They had parted on good terms, hoping that they had a chance to meet again someday. Well, it be exact, Kotori was the one who said that, while Maki was just being her stubborn and embarrassed self.

Maki had wanted to ask for Kotori's phone number, and when had finally worked up the courage to ask, Kotori had answered with a sheepish smile that she had lost her mobile phone before she came and hadn't had the time to get a new one, so she was unable to give Maki her number.

The red haired doctor had stared at Kotori for five whole seconds before looking away, utterly embarrassed.

Maki sighed as she leaned against the sofa of the hospital café.

For the nth time, Maki thoughts drifted to a certain taupe haired woman. No matter how much she tried to immerse herself in her work, she could not forget Kotori. She had blamed it on the fact that Kotori was one of the few people who was able to open her anti-social heart, yet she knew that wasn't the case. She wasn't that dense and she had a suspicion as to what her feelings had meant. Not that she'd ever admit it. It just wasn't possible, Maki had reasoned, to feel like that for someone after knowing them for even less than a week.

Sighing again, the red haired doctor picked up her cup of coffee and took a small sip.

Just as she had set down her coffee back on the glass table, a sudden force against her body had knocked the wind out of her.

"W-Wha–"

"Maki-chan~"

"Who–"

"I'm glad to see you~" a familiar high pitched and cheery voice assaulted her ears.

"K-Kotori?!" Maki eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in utter shock. _H-How…and why…?_

"Hehe~ I'm glad I got to see you again Maki-chan~ You're as cute as ever, being so embarrassed like that~" Kotori beamed at the flustered look Maki was sporting now.

"Why are you here though?" The red haired doctor finally asked when she got Kotori off her, not without some difficulty.

"Eh? Oh…I was visiting a friend of mine who's been hospitalised. And it so happened to be the hospital that you worked in."

"I-I see…" Maki murmured. Maki hadn't expected that she would see Kotori that soon, and she was utterly unprepared for the taupe haired woman's sudden appearance. Wait, why did she need to be prepared for –

"Maki-chan, could you lend me your mobile phone for a second?"

"Eh? S-Sure…" Maki handed her mobile phone to the other woman.

"Here you go!" Kotori returned Maki her mobile phone after tapping on it for several seconds. "I've given you my number, like you wanted the other day."

"T-Thank you…"

"Contact me whenever okay, Maki-chan? I've got to go now." Kotori gave the doctor one last smile before she waved and left the café, leaving Maki staring after the disappearing figure, grasping her mobile phone tightly. It was also then that she allowed an ear-splitting grin to emerge from her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies

Noctsuke Yukimura: Thank you~! Request accepted! I'll go for KotoUmi in that case, since it should be really interesting and fun to write :3 Gender-bend AU? Hmm... that's pretty interesting. If you don't mind, I'll do it in a separate fic since this particular fic is solely for yuri pairings :) Sorry about that!

ihavenoidea: MakiPana?! I can't say no to that! *_* MakiPana is really adorable! It's a viable and potential ship that not many are thinking of boarding...

kryuu27: Thank you! And Yep, it's actually up next! Look forward to it~

Bleach010915: Hmmm I don't understand Spanish (I think you're writing in spanish right?) but since I'm seeing the word "gusta", thank you! :)

Enya Talisman: Tsk, you pervert XD Well, I shouldn't be the one saying that since I'm the pot that is calling the kettle black! aaaand I doubt either Nozomi or Nico would secretly film them. Nico wouldn't, I'm sure but given the chance, I'm sure Nozomi would ;)

Jaez: Thank you~ Hopefully this chapter is to your liking! aaaand I'll be happy if you do follow this fic~ :D (yes, I'm shameless and have a very thick skin)

Major Mike Powell III: No, thank _you _so much! (hahahaha)

* * *

I apologise for the long wait this time. I was busy helping a relative of mine with her course assignments and I was out yesterday and today attending AFA SG 2014. As a fan, I just had to attend Mimorin's and Soramaru's Love Live! Special Stage event. (I was there for fripSide, LiSA, and the Idolmaster appearance and fate stay/night UBW event as well) Anyway...

Wooohooo~ Hit the 100 reviews mark! **THANK YOU PEOPLE! **(even the bold, caps and exclamation marks can't fully express my heartfelt thanks to you guys) Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! And a huge thank you those who followed and favourited this fic as well!

To be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter T_T Maybe I'll try a high school KotoMaki next time. T_T


	17. Eli X Umi (2)

Pairing: Eli X Umi

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Spending Christmas with you._

In which Eli and Umi are out on a date during Christmas.

* * *

It was snowing.

Tiny snowflakes could be seen falling down from the dark sky that had emerged after the sun had retreated, contributing to the small piles of snow that had accumulated at the sides of the road.

Whiteness mixed with bright colours of Christmas lights adorned the roofs of many shops along the streets.

Throngs of people, most of them in pairs or groups, huddled close together as they laughed and chatted merrily while walking down the streets.

It was really cold, a certain blonde noted as she pulled her beige coloured scarf further up to where her nose was before rubbing her gloved hands together to generate some heat. She was used to the cold back in Russia, and the winter in Japan was not as strong as those back in Russia. Yet, there she stood alone, shivering under one of the bright and colourful Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the junction of streets.

Eli sighed as she checked her watch for the fifth time. It wasn't like her girlfriend to be late, and she was getting a little worried and concerned. What if she had simply forgotten? At that thought, the pony tailed blonde shook her head inwardly; there was no way Umi would have forgotten their date. Much less on Christmas! But what if something happened on the way? The blonde paled at that thought. It was no use - Eli couldn't stop thinking about reasons why her girlfriend was late. She tried to check her cell phone again, to see if there were any messages.

None.

_Maybe I should call her..._Eli thought to quietly herself, her fingers hovering around the screen of her phone.

"Eli!" A sudden yet familiar voice called out from a distance and Eli immediately snapped upwards, her aqua eyes scanning through the crowds for the owner of the voice.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A figure was running towards her, panting heavily.

"U-Umi!" A sense of relief washed over the older girl at the sight of the bluenete. The relief immediately vanished, replaced by another set of worry as Umi stopped in front of her, gasping for breath, sweat glistening at the top of her forehead.

"I'm so sorry E- " Umi began in between her breaths but was interrupted a suddenly force pouncing onto her.

"E-Eli?!" The younger girl stammered, face flushed at her girlfriend's sudden hug.

"I'm glad," Eli murmured against the younger girl as she tightened her hold on the blue haired girl, "I'm glad that you're here, that you're alright or that you didn't forget about me..."

"Silly, I won't ever forget about you," Umi smiled as she pulled the older girl closer towards her. Ever since she'd gotten together with Eli, Umi had been more comfortable with the display of public affections - well, mostly hugs since she would still be highly tensed and embarrassed when Eli tried to kiss her in public.

"Then again, I really have to apologise for being so late," Umi's voice was laced with guilt as she broke the embrace.

Upon closer inspection, Eli noticed that not only was the bluenete sweating, her kendo sword was slung over her the back of her midnight blue jacket. In her right hand, a sandy brown paper bag could be spotted.

"Umi..." Eli whispered as the blue haired girl smiled warmly before handing the older girl the paper bag. "Thought I should buy something for you to make up for my lateness..." She then looked away, an embarrassed smile on her face, "Besides...I...I mean...as your girlfriend, I thought I should give you something as a Christmas present."

That elicited a slight blush from the taller blonde as she bashfully accepted the gift. "Thank you, Umi." Gratitude and genuine affection rang through the blonde's words as she gave the younger girl a quick peck on her cheek.

Eli then giggled when Umi started to blush brightly, touching her warm cheeks with a dazed expression.

_How cute~_ Eli thought, repressing another set of giggles. _Umi really is cute after all~_

"By the way, Umi..." The quarter Russian suddenly asked, "Why are you carrying your shinai?"

Umi blinked twice before sighing, "My father suddenly told me to participate in a Christmas show over at the main family branch." The second year than grimaced, "I had to go against my first cousin in a mock battle. I didn't think it would take that long and I had initially wanted to somehow sneak off since I had a date with you but my father was keeping an eye on me. I tried to end the fight as soon as I could and tried to get here as fast as I can but I guess I was still late." Umi said remorsefully.

"You could've postponed our date at a later time." Eli sighed worriedly, "Look at you now, all sweaty in the cold."

"It's okay. I wanted to see you as soon as possible. That's why-" Before Umi could finish her sentence, Eli had pounced onto her again with another warm hug.

"E-Eli..!"

"You're such a sweet and adorable girlfriend~" The blonde couldn't help herself.

"E-Eli! Everyone's been watching us you know!" Umi hissed, embarrassed as many people have stopped to look at them for quite some time now since they had been standing there for quite some time now.

"Aw, okay..." Eli faked a pout.

Umi gulped. _"_Alright, Alright...I'm sorry..." The blue haired girl finally sighed. _  
_

In answer, Eli had grabbed Umi's hand before pulling her away from the crowd.

"W-Wait! Where are you-"

"Just follow me~" Eli grinned, tightening her grasp on Umi's hands.

* * *

Once the couple had reached their destination, Eli released Umi's hand.

"I-Isn't this...a high-class restaurant?" She whispered into Eli's ear. "This is..." Umi couldn't help but gape at the exquisite design of the Italian restaurant.

"The restaurant we're dinning at!" Eli announced cheerfully. "C'mon!" The blonde immediately pulled the bluenete in. Almost immediately, a young waiter in suit came forward.

"I have a reservation for two under Ayase Eli," Eli told the waiter who gave her a slight nod before checking and confirming the reservation at the counter.

"Follow me, Ayase-san," The waiter said politely, smiling sweetly- too sweetly in Umi's opinion, before bringing them further in, to a secluded corner.

Umi could feel many set of eyes on both Eli and her. She gulped and tugged at the ends of the blonde's sky blue coat, "E-Eli! Everyone's staring at us..."

"Let them," Eli said calmly as she held the younger girl's hand to reassure her, "They're probably just curious or judging us by our outfit and age. It isn't often that they see two high school girls dinning here." Eli thought for second before adding, "Maybe they recognise us as school idols of Muse..."

"R-Really?" Umi felt really uncomfortable with all the stares. Not even being a school idol had prepared her for this- being stared openly at in restaurants.

Once the couple had reached their seats, Eli pulled out the chair for Umi with a affectionate smile, causing the younger girl's face to redden slightly as she murmured her thanks. Eli then sat at the seat opposite of Umi.

The waiter bowed at them before handing them their menu, sending a flirtatious grin over to the blonde, which went unnoticed by the said girl.

By then, Umi already had enough of the waiter. The smile on the waiter's face had irked her, and she considered using her shinai to slice the young man into two.

"I'll be back shortly, so please do take your time to look through the menu," the young waiter smiled again and sent a wink over to Eli, much to Umi's chagrin. Eli seemed to be oblivious to it as her eyes were only focused on the bluenete in front of her.

Unfazed, the waiter went away.

"What's wrong, Umi? You looked like you wanted to kill someone." Eli joked lightly, upon noticing the slightly angered and peeved look on her girlfriend's face.

"That waiter was flirting with you, Eli." Umi said bluntly, clearly unhappy.

"Aw, you know I only have eyes for you, Umi." the quarter Russian offered a smile.

"I know but..." The bluenete sighed. "I just..."

"I understand..." Eli suddenly looked thoughtful. "You have lots of admirers in school too..."

"B-But...Eli...you have more admirers than me!" Umi sputtered out, not without blushing.

"True but it gets on my nerves every time some underclassmen goes 'kyaa' each time you shoot an arrow..." Eli pouted. Really, she had to restrain herself from abusing her authority to ban students not in the Kyudo club to not go near the dojo.

"T-That's..." The bluenete couldn't help another set of blush rising up her cheeks again. Oh why was she always blushing and a stammering mess in front of her girlfriend? It had been a few months already, for heaven's sake! Why couldn't she get away from her usual shy and easily embarrassed self?

"Let's not talk about that," Eli finally said. "You can order whatever you want from the menu. It's my treat~"

"E-Eh?! B-But- "

"No buts~" Eli pressed her index finger against Umi's lips, before repeating softly, "My treat."

The archer could only nod as she looked through the menu. Her eyes immediately bulged out when her mocha eyes scanned across the page and read the price. _It's so expensive. _Umi couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up at Eli, almost in panic, only to see the blonde humming happily to herself._  
_

The same waiter was already back with a small clipboard with paper and a pencil.

"So what will you order, Miss?" The waiter smiled gallantly at Eli.

Umi wanted to wipe that smile off the man's face immediately with her shinai.

"Umi, what do you want?" The blonde asked the girl opposite her before Umi could grab her shinai.

"I-I'll just have whatever you're having..." Umi said, hoping that whatever Eli ordered wouldn't be too expensive.

"Alright then," Eli turned back to the still smiling waiter to make the order while Umi kept chanting in her mind. _No, I can't hit him with my shinai. Please control yourself Umi. Please control yourself. Please control yourself..._

"Thank you," Umi heard the older girl say and it was also then that she realised that she didn't catch what Eli had ordered.

* * *

"...I'm so _so _sorry, Eli!" Umi apologised for the nth time as the couple walked along a long stretch along the river.

The young waiter back in the restaurant had kept coming back even after the food was served, trying to flirt with Eli and at last when Umi couldn't stand it, she'd recklessly picked up her shinai in her blind anger and had pointed it against the neck of the waiter with a murderous look.

Luckily, they were seated in a secluded area and the other customers couldn't see them but the unexpected threat from Umi had caused the young waiter to back off immediately with fear and eventually, the manager had apologised for his staff's rude behaviour, though not without expecting the duo to leave as soon as possible as well.

"It's alright, Umi." Eli said again. Really, she wasn't mad or angry at Umi at all. She understood where the younger girl was coming from after all.

"I'm ruining this date aren't I?" The bluenete said quietly as she stopped walking, a hint of sorrow could be heard behind her words. "Firstly, I came late and made you wait. I also made you worried...and then I got us kicked out of a restaurant that you specially reserved a table for our date." By then, Umi was downcast as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Umi...You're not ruining the date at all!" Eli said with conviction as she forced the younger girl to look at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of tears that were brimming at the edge of Umi's eyes.

"Don't cry!" Eli whispered, brushing her thumb over the tears. "Umi, spending time with you is all I care about. I don't care if you're late, or that you caused us to get kicked out of a restaurant. I love you so much that I could care less about all of those! So long as you're with me...it's fine." The blonde said fiercely, her azure eyes piercing and full of adoration for the younger girl.

"Eli..."

The taller girl smiled gently as she brought her face closer to the younger girl, brushing her lips over Umi's reddened cheeks.

"I...I love you too..."

"I know~" The quarter Russian pulled the younger girl into an embrace, to which the bluenete tightened her arms around the taller blonde.

_Warm_...Umi subconsciously thought as she leaned against the older girl's chest, engulfing herself in the warmth from the older girl. Just by being with Eli, Umi felt that all her worries were gone, any sadness that she previously had were gone as well, and she felt safe and at home.

* * *

"Have you opened the present I gave you?" Umi asked curiously as the two now sat on a bench in the park, hand in hand. Although it was nearly ten in the night, the two were still out, though the park was now relatively empty.

"Nope," Eli answered.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Not until I give you this~" The blonde said before digging out small black box from her bag.

"This is...?"

"My present for you~ Merry Christmas, Umi~!" Eli grinned as she passed the box over to blue haired girl.

"T-Thank you, Eli..." Umi returned the smile. Her heart had started to race as she wondered what the box could contain.

"Then, shall we open our presents together?" The older girl suggested.

Umi nodded and at the count of three, the two girls opened their presents together.

Umi could only stare, mouth agape at the golden item in the box. A warm feeling penetrated through her heart, dispersing throughout her body as she grasped the box tightly, her hands trembling as she removed the golden item.

Eli wasn't faring any better. The silver item in the box found in the paper bag had rendered her speechless. She didn't think Umi would get her such a present, yet an immensely warm feeling had settled in her heart. Astounded yet feeling that Umi might not have been as dense as she thought she was when it came to love, the blonde could only grin like a happy fool she was at the gift her girlfriend had given her.

Eli had given Umi a golden Rolex watch with both of their names carved next to each other on the strap of the watch.

Umi had given Eli a silver heart-shaped key necklace, their names carved on the small wing sprouting out from the heart.

"It's beautiful..." Eli murmured as she held the necklace close to her heart, holding back the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Umi." The blonde whispered softly.

"Thank you too, Eli. The watch is beautiful as well." Umi smiled, "It seems like the both of us had the same idea."

"You're right." The quarter Russian chuckled. Who would've thought that the both of them would give each other an accessory with both of their names carved on it. Umi was immediately glad that she'd asked Kotori for advice. Although it had been embarrassing for her to go to the shop to actually choose and get the necklace, as well as to have their names carved on it, she was glad that she had- it had been worth it, and she would gladly do it again, if only to see the delighted smile on Eli's face again.

The blue haired girl couldn't help but stare at the taller girl, who was still holding the necklace close towards her, as if it was something really special that she couldn't bear to let go. The pure azure eyes had held endless and infinite love and affection for her had made the bluente's heart pound erratically against her chest. Eli really was beautiful, Umi thought. The sheer beauty in front of her was something the blue haired archer could never get used to. Each time she laid her eyes on her Eli, she would never fail to be enraptured by the sapphire orbs.

The more she thought about it, the quicker her heart pounded against her chest. Without thinking, Umi reached forward, her lips coming in contact with Eli's supple pink lips. The blonde's eyes went wide. At the same time, Umi realised what she'd done and tried to pull away but Eli locked her lips with Umi's, hugging the bluenete tightly, not letting her go.

"E-Eli- mmph!"

"Umi..." Eli murmured as she kissed the bluenete again.

Slowly, and gradually, the blonde could feel the younger girl relaxing into the kiss- the fact that they were in public, or the fact that they could be recognised went forgotten, as the two held their precious gifts tightly in one hand, clasping the other free hand together, their fingers intertwining, the kiss that they had moulded into causing their hearts to become one.

* * *

**A/N: **

Review Replies:

ihavenoidea: YES, that's it! That's one of things I'm missing! A kiss on the cheek...! And I wanted Kotori to give Maki a small Kotori plushie that she made herself too! Damn. I've completely forgotten about that! I'll probably include that in the next KotoMaki chapter...

Enya Talisman: Thank you! And Umi X Nico? I can only promise that I'll try my best! T_T It seems kinda hard but no worries! I'll make it happen...somehow. Now that I think about it, you are about the only one who has written a UmiNico fic too...that could be a good reference point...

Major Mike Powell III: Thanks! Mama Nishikino and Principal Minami in a romantic situation? Request accepted! Though it'd be hard to do something of_Roxius's _level - Since I've read it (It's really good!) it kinda sets some sort of bar? (I know you've read his/her fic "A Revived Love" ;))

kryuu27: Hehehe, thanks! Hope that you'll like this chapter! Your prompt was about a scene in Christmas...well this is more than "a scene" and since you didn't elaborate on what kind of scene, I took the liberty to expand on it. Hope I didn't disappoint!

FanofMaki: Thank you! I'll probably do another KotoMaki since I wasn't really satisfied with the previous chapter XD

sb227: Thank you! Maki's my favourite too~ Though Kotori is definitely somewhere at the top too!

Dash24zappshift: Thank you! Request for NicoKoto accepted!

Jaez: Hey there! Thanks for using your newly created account to follow and review this fic! Thank you! :D NozoMaki's actually up next (since someone requested it beforehand) but you have to wait for a bit for KotoEli!

* * *

Note: shinai = kendo/bamboo sword that people uses during a kendo match or practice.

Also, about the Rolex watch...that's about the only famous brand of watches that I know of, besides G-Shock. And...I have no idea if you can actually have a customised watch made with the carving of people's name on it...so take it with a pinch of salt...

This is a prompt by **_kryuu27_**, so the basic plot line belongs to him/her!

And I wished I could've written a better ending for this chapter.

Next up, It'll be an _Eli X Maki_ (prompt by kryuu27 as well) along with _Nozomi X Maki!_ (yay for Maki! Banzai!).


	18. Eli X Maki (2)

Pairing: Eli X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter: _I-I'm not jealous! _

In which Eli is surrounded by her fans during Valentine's Day while Maki watches in a corner.

* * *

Maki hated to think that she was jealous. That would mean that she was petty, unconfident and unassured…right? Which she totally wasn't. Or so she thought. She didn't want to come off as someone who wasn't mature enough to trust her own girlfriend, or to believe in herself, for that matter. But no matter how hard she tried to squash these unwanted feelings that were burning inside her, it only rose further as more and more students started to surround Eli.

The red haired girl clicked her tongue in annoyance as she peeked from behind a wall, silently observing the scene in front of her.

Eli was surrounded by many underclassmen, and some, Maki realised with a start, were her classmates. All the girls were trying to give the third-year chocolates and gifts. Shouts and exclamations of "Ayase-senpai" could be heard.

Maki scowled at the scene before her. The fact that all of Eli's fans were surrounding her wasn't sitting well with her as irritation and an indescribable feeling – something akin to a combination of frustration and melancholy – struck her from within.

It didn't help that Eli loved chocolate as well and that it was Valentine's Day.

Eyes narrowing, the red haired first year continued to observe the scene in front of her. She could tell that Eli was politely declining the chocolates with a wry smile on her face. And then –

_"A-Ayase-senpai! I've admired you for a long time, way before you joined Muse…I…I like you! Please accept this!"_

Maki's mind blanked as an uncomfortable feeling settled at the pit of her stomach. _A girl…just confessed to…Eli. _Maki couldn't help but stare as a sense of dread filled her. An indescribable ache tugged at her heart as a wave of forlorn washed over her. She didn't understand why. She knew that Eli would not accept the confession but why was it that she still felt so uneasy, angry and frustrated all at the same time?

"Oh, someone here seems jealous?" a familiar kansai-accented voice spoke from behind her suddenly.

"N-Nozomi!" Maki's eyes widened at the sight of the purple haired third year. What was she doing here? "I-I'm not–"

"Let me help you out~" Nozomi grinned mischievously as she raised her hands, curling her all ten fingers, as if trying to make a grasping motion.

_Don't tell me–_

The composer visibly paled as she tried to escape immediately.

Unfortunately, she was too slow.

Before she could even turn around, bare hands made contact with her chest.

* * *

Eli wished that someone, _anyone_, she knew would pass by her. Preferably someone from Muse. She wanted to get out from there, to disappear, to dig a hole so that she can bury herself in it.

Although Eli was used to being surrounded by her fans, she was horrified when she opened her locker when she came to school. Boxes of chocolate, whether wrapped or in small gift bags or small pouches came tumbling down. It was worse than last year when she was just the Student Council President. This year however, since she'd joined Muse, her popularity seemed to have shot up. Well, according to Nozomi anyway. She hadn't believed it at first until she confirmed it first-hand that morning.

Eli then thanked the heavens that Maki wasn't with her that morning. She didn't want to think how her girlfriend would react.

Sighing inwardly but putting on a smile as a front, Eli tried to reject the chocolate that she was receiving from her fans. Hell, even if she loved chocolate, how could she accept all of them?! Besides, despite her love for chocolate, she would not accept them since she had Maki already. Furthermore, it wouldn't be fair for her fans if she accepted them. Since she clearly couldn't return their feelings. The only chocolate she'd accept would be from the red haired girl (although she has yet to give it to her and the blonde wondered why).

"A-Ayase-senpai!" A girl suddenly spoke out loudly. "I've admired you for a long time, way before you joined Muse…I…I like you! Please accept this!"

Eli blinked and realised that the girl was thrusting out a small rectangular box. "Y-You like chocolate right, Ayase-senpai! Please accept this, along with my feelings!"

_How did she know that I like chocolate? _Eli frowned inwardly. It wasn't as if she went around saying or advertising the fact that she loved chocolate. _Wait a minute. Don't tell me – Nico. _

The raven haired girl had to be the one who included this piece of information in their webpage. Even though she told her not to do that until Valentine's Day was over! That cunning, sly–

"Ayase-senpai!" The girl called again. She looked on the verge of tears and guilt arose within Eli's heart. There was no way she could accept this girl's gift. She knew that the girl was genuine and sincere, and she knew that it probably had taken a lot of her courage to even confess to her in such a crowd. No matter how sorry she felt for the younger girl, Eli couldn't accept the gift and the girl's feelings. After all, she was in love with someone else already.

And thus, Eli could only smile sadly and gently at the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I really appreciate your feelings and I feel flattered and honoured, but…I really can't accept the gift. I hope you'll understand where I'm coming from. And…" Eli blushed slightly before admitting quietly, "I…already have a special someone…so…I'm really sorry."

The junior in front of her looked crushed as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Eli couldn't do anything as she looked at the girl quietly.

"I…I-I understand," the girl's voice trembled. "I-I'm sorry!" And then she ran away, pushing through the crowd, escaping down the hallway.

_I'm sorry. It looks like I broke another heart today. _

Taking in a breath, Eli turned to the crowd with a slight smile, "I'm sorry but I can't accept any gifts to– " Before she could finish her sentence, a loud scream rang across the hallway.

_That voice… _

_Maki!_

Worry and concern immediately sprang from within Eli as she immediately pushed through the crowd with a quick apology before she ran to the source of the scream.

Heart clenching with fear, the blonde rushed towards the scream blindly.

The sight of Maki slumped against the wall, caused the blonde to gasp as she made her way towards her girlfriend.

"M-Maki!"

"E-Eli…" Maki groaned out as she tried to stand up.

"Maki! What happened?! I heard your scream and–"

"I-I'm fine…" Maki sighed, before looking away, gritting her teeth. "That Nozomi–"

"Nozomi?" Eli echoed.

"Y-Yea. Nozomi…" Maki trailed off before gulping at the look in the blonde's blue eyes.

"What did she do?" Eli asked sweetly. Maki paled at the sweetness that was dripping out from her girlfriend's voice.

"She…uh…g-groped…me…" The red haired girl finally admitted. "S-She took me by surprise so…"

"I see."

"Um…Eli…?"

"Where did she run off to?" Eli asked calmly.

"Here, Elichi~" a sudden voice answered the blonde.

"Nozomi!" Eli hissed, "Who gave you permission to grope my – "

"Ara, I was just helping both of you out. Elichi, you were stuck with your fans right? Maki-chan was watching too you know, so I merely found a way to get you out of the situation and for you to notice Maki-chan too." The turquoise eyed girl smiled, unaffected by the anger dissipating from her best friend as she moved beside Maki.

"Eli, it's okay," Maki sighed, running her hand through the locks of her scarlet hair. Nozomi's just trying to help us, albeit in her own weird way."

"So long as the both of you understand~" The purple haired girl smiled before she turned away, "I'll leave the two of you here. Don't take too long! Honoka-chan's expecting us soon~"

When Nozomi had left, Eli turned to the red head. "Are you okay, Maki?"

The first year nodded, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness…I thought something bad happened to you when I heard your scream. I was scared and panicking." Eli admitted as she leaned against the wall.

At that, warmth filled Maki's heart as she allowed herself to smile slightly.

"But what why were you hiding? You could've just called out to me." Eli questioned. _And it would allow me to escape from my fans too. _She added quietly in her mind.

"Well…you were with your fans who were all trying to give you your favourite food! Besides, a girl confessed to you! Shouldn't you feel happier?!" Maki retorted before wincing inwardly. She hadn't meant to sound so angry.

"Maki? Are you…perhaps…jealous…?" Eli frowned.

"W-Wha– I'm not– "

"Then why are you so upset?" Eli asked softly.

"I-I…I don't like seeing so many students, especially your fans, surrounding you!" Maki burst out.

"You do know that I love you right?"

"I-I do! I do but…" Maki's voice trembled, "But…I just can't help it! My feelings…for you… I can't keep it in. Sometimes…I… I feel that I'm the one who loves you more and I keep thinking that someone would take you away from me. I didn't want that! I know I'm being irrational but… this fear of losing you…" The younger girl's voice broke slightly, "I can't control my feelings…"

"Maki…" Eli heart ached. It felt as if she was pierced by a knife – Maki's words and trembling voice cut through her and she wished that there was something she could do to relief the pained feelings the younger girl was holding.

It wasn't as if she could just ignore her fans since she was a school idol but to see her beloved suffering because of her had made her feel guilty. Unsure of what she should do but not wanting to see her girlfriend cry, the blonde pulled the younger girl towards her into an embrace, holding her tightly as she caressed the red tresses.

"I'm sorry, Maki, for making you feel that way. I don't know what I can do…or am supposed to do…but all I ask is that you will continue to believe in me. I'll never leave you, Nishikino Maki."

"Eli…"

"So don't worry! I'll always be by your side," Eli smiled warmly, ruffling the other girl's hair before planting a chaste kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

Blushing, Maki could only nod against the older girl's shoulder.

Eli continued to caress the younger girl for a few more moments before the red haired girl pulled herself apart from the blonde.

"…Actually…" The first year started before the red hue deepened on her face, "I…wanted to give you this." Maki mumbled as she took a small square gift box from the pockets of her blazer and presented it to the blonde.

"T-This is…"

"Chocolate. I…" Maki blushed even brighter as she twirled the ends of her hair, averting her gaze from the older girl. "...I made it myself…so…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"_Harasho!_" Eli exclaimed, sparkles glittering in her azure eyes, "Thank you, Maki!" Eli grinned as she pulled the red head into another crushing hug.

"E-Eli!"

"Hehe~ Maki's homemade chocolate!"

_Sheesh. She's happy just because I made it… _Maki smiled before a thought crossed her mind, "But…you already have a lot of chocolate in your locker right?"

"Yea…" The blonde admitted with a sigh before she added hastily, "B-But I'm planning on returning them! I'll only accept chocolates from you~"

Maki thought her face was going to burst into flames.

"O-Of course! You can only accept chocolates from me!" The red head huffed defensively.

Eli giggled. _How adorable. _

"W-What are you laughing at?!"

"At how cute and adorable you are~" Eli teased, mirth dancing in her ocean blue orbs.

"W-Wha–" Maki thought her face was really going to combust as she stammered.

Eli only laughed further as Maki pouted.

Smiling to herself, Eli leaned forward and stole a kiss on the red head's lips.

"E-Eli…?!"

"To wipe that pout off your pretty face~" The older girl gave a child-like grin, rendering Maki speechless and as her mouth was left agape. The pony tailed blonde then took the chance to grab something from the pocket of her skirt.

"Here, Maki!" Eli handed a small bag of chocolate cookies to the red head. "I made this too, make sure you eat'em all up!"

"T-Thank you…" The red haired girl smiled, a little embarrassed. She was happy though, to receive the chocolate cookies from her beloved. Not that she would tell that directly to Eli, but still, Maki appreciated the fact that Eli had given her something.

"You're welcome!" Eli returned the smile with a wide grin of her own before she stuck out her hand, "Shall we head to the clubroom now? Honoka and the rest are still waiting for us."

"Yea, let's!" Maki grasped the extended hand offered, and allowed Eli to lead her to the clubroom.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

Jaez: Thank you~ Yep, the both of them (Eli and Umi) are deeply in love in this chapter! Hopefully this EliMaki chapter isn't that bad either :) The previous EliMaki chapter...I doubt I'll be continuing it (Sorry!) x.x

kryuu27: Hehehe, thank you~

ihavenoidea: Hahaha, indeed they are~ I would like to believe that Eli is well-off since she was able to go to Japan to study. As for Umi...let's just say that she joined Kotori in Akiba to work~

Enya Talisman: Thanks~ But your story has an interesting concept! (Really!)

lovemaki: Great to know that NicoMaki shippers are open to more Maki ships! UmiMaki is fine~ But would it be fine if it doesn't continue from the previous UmiMaki chapter? Or do you want it to continue?

Msmusicful: EliUmi! EliUmi! EliUmi! They are so cute together~ (though I'm fully supporting KotoUmi but still!)

Dash24zappshift: Thank you, and you're welcome! Now, without the waiter, you wouldn't have such a nice mushy ending...no? ;)

Guest: Aye aye, captain! NozoEli is added to the queue.

IluvEliUmi: Hahaha, thank you! There's an EliUmi prompt in the queue so please be patient and wait for it~

PSA: Thank you!:) I'll do my best!

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! Well, Umi does have ability to injure the waiter, even with a bamboo sword. Thank goodness she hadn't totally lost control and given in to her anger eh?

* * *

This is a prompt by **_kryuu27 _**so the plot belongs to him/her!

I do realise that Umi was jealous due to other people's attention on Eli in the previous chapter too. Sorry! (not sorry at all)

Yay for all Maki fans!

**Note: **I don't know if I've mentioned this before but requests without prompts (just pairing e.g. NozoEli) would be treated as one chapter- meaning if two people suggest or request NozoEli without giving me a prompt/basic plot line or saying what they would like to be included, it will be treated as one request for the couple (if not the list will be too long). If a prompt is stated/given to me (e.g. EliMaki in a valentine setting in which Maki gets jealous), it would be treated as a chapter/one request.

Also, to clear things up, requested pairings (general ones like NozoEli, KotoUmi)after that particular pairing as been written are counted as well.


	19. Nozomi X Maki

Pairing: Nozomi X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter: _And so life goes on. __  
_

In which Maki wonders about her feelings for Nozomi while Nozomi keeps trying to find ways to tease her adorable junior.

* * *

Maki had always wondered what was behind the all-knowing, mysterious and yet mischievous set of turquoise orbs. She wondered why Nozomi was so concerned about Muse, in general, and everyone in them. She wondered why the purple haired girl had gone all the way out to reach out to her, especially that time during their first summer training camp. Nozomi had specifically said that it wasn't for her sake, but now that she thought about it, she had a feeling that the older girl was lying.

She'd also wondered when she started to wonder about all of these things.

"…Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" A sudden voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Blinking, the red haired girl turned to the source of voice, only to see bright turquoise staring back at her. Her face turned impossibly red as she flinched back with a loud squeal, causing the chair that she was sitting on to go out of balance and in a split second, she had crashed onto the floor with a loud thud, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Maki-chan!" The purple haired girl in front of her called out worriedly. "Are you okay?!"

Wincing, the first year rubbed her bruised hip before stuttering, "I-I'm fine!"

"Really?" Nozomi continued to ask anxiously.

"Y-Yes!" Maki said hastily, as she tried to stand up.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asked from the other side of the room.

"N-Nothing! I just fell down…that's all!" The group's composer said quickly before smoothing the crease on her skirt and righting the chair up, her face burning from embarrassment and humiliation.

_Geez. It's all Nozomi's fault for having her face so close to me!_

Observing the obviously flustered expression on her junior's face, Nozomi couldn't help but tease, "Could it be that...Maki-chan…you're self-conscious?"

"E-Eh?!"

"Was I too close for your comfort?" The purple haired senior smirked as she took a few steps towards the red head slowly, her face now merely an inch away from Maki's. Maki could now feel the heat of the older girl's breath on her, tickling against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

_Too close! She's too close!_

Maki's mind started to spin in panic, as heat rose to her cheeks.

"You're really red, you know that, Maki-chan?" Nozomi continued in a low voice, unable to tear her eyes away from the exquisite lavender orbs that adorned the first year's face.

"T-T-Too c-close!" Maki blurted out, taking an involuntary step back. She could feel her entire body bursting in flames. It was hot, unbearably hot and all she could do was to keep staring at the set of turquoise that seemed to be drawing her in, ensnaring her, causing her to be unable to look away.

_Too cute. She's too adorable. _Nozomi thought, trying to quell the increasing heat that was rising in her body. _And pretty too. _She added in her mind.

"Oh? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" The turquoise eyes seemed to be dancing with hints of laughter as the purple head smiled innocently.

"N-Nozomi!" The red haired girl was extremely flushed, her heart pounding wildly against her chest.

"Yea?" The purple haired girl asked distractedly. _Maki's eyes are so pretty. It's almost as if...__  
_

"...You have pretty eyes..." Nozomi suddenly commented, boring her eyes into Maki's, still staring at her.

Maki thought she was going to be incinerated at the rate in which her body was still heating up rapidly. She didn't understand how Nozomi could say that with such a straight face. She could feel herself turning 20 shades redder at her senior's sudden compliment. She told herself that she wasn't happy at the compliment, that her heart didn't skip a beat at all - no, not at all. (Oh who was she kidding?)

Fortunately, a sudden voice interrupted them loudly, "What are the two of you doing? The meeting is still on-going."

That managed to snap both Maki and Nozomi out of whatever it was they were in and the two looked flustered as they went back to their seats.

As the club meeting continued, Maki stole a glance at the older girl and realised that Nozomi's face was still tinted a little red.

_How cute. _Maki thought to herself, repressing a smile. After all, it wasn't often that she got to see her senior who liked to tease people blush like that.

But what did that mean though?

* * *

Nozomi groaned inwardly.

She'd wanted to tease Maki for being distracted during their club meeting but it looked like she was the one who's getting distracted instead.

_I should have known better..._ Nozomi sighed inwardly. Unlike a certain red haired girl, Nozomi knew clearly that she had fallen for Maki. Not that she'll ever tell the red head. She'd tried to cope with it by teasing the younger girl. After all, she liked to see the different expressions on the red head's face. It was amusing and interesting after all. Besides, Nozomi thought, Maki really was cute and adorable when she's embarrassed, being all "dere" like.

But it seemed that teasing the red haired girl had its limits too.

She kept getting distracted by Maki's eyes - dear lord, how could her eyes be so beautiful, so alluring, so deep, and so clear - like a polished diamond? And why did the first year had to be so adorable?

And thus, Tojou Nozomi sunk deeper and deeper into the mysteries of why and how she had fallen for Nishikino Maki, failing to notice that her object of affections was staring at her with a confused look.

* * *

Maki couldn't help but stare at Nozomi.

She didn't know why but ever since that day where she fell off her chair, her eyes would inevitably trail to where the purple haired girl was.

It was as if she was drawn in by the magnetism that was inherent in Nozomi.

She kept wondering why the pig tailed girl was always smiling and teasing their friends and sometimes when the purple head thought no one was watching, a rare smile of content and affection for Muse had crossed her features, making Maki all the more interested in what the older girl really was thinking and feeling.

Even now, as she sat on the cloth laid out on the rooftop, her eyes were trained on the spiritual girl of Muse as she danced to the beat that Eli was producing by clapping her hands together.

"Who are you staring at, Maki-chan?" Honoka, who was siting beside her asked, as she gulped down whatever liquid was left in the water bottle.

"No one in particular..." Maki lied.

No one indeed.

* * *

Nozomi was completely enraptured at the sight before her.

Even though Maki was wearing her school uniform, shirt tucked out, blazer unbuttoned, Nozomi still thought that the red haired girl looked kind of cool.

And when the song _"Daring!" _started, Nozomi could not tear her eyes off the red head who was holding the microphone in one hand as she danced and sang to the song.

The whole performance was the embodiment of "cool" and the frequent flashing of the purple and red lighting around the stage in the pitched darkness had enhanced the cool effect.

The red haired girl's hand and body movements were smooth, fluid and if Nozomi didn't know better, she would've thought it was seductive.

Nozomi's throat went dry as Maki sent a flirtatious wink and smile towards the crowd, making the crowd go wild as red glow sticks light up the entire concert hall, pumped to the air, in lieu with the catchy rhythm.

She gulped and made sure to etch this particular performance into her mind.

And when the song ended, Nozomi only knew that she had fallen harder and deeper for the red haired girl.

* * *

Maki thought Nozomi looked kind of cute as she watched her senior perform her solo song, _"Junai Lens", _even though her senior was also wearing her school uniform and blazer, tucked in and buttoned respectively.

The song had a nice beat and rhythm to it, though albeit unique in a sense that only Nozomi could pull it off.

It had a cute and happy ring to it - the song that is, Maki had thought, and despite the third year's mature stature, the red haired girl couldn't help but be drawn in by the sheer cuteness that her senior was exuding out.

Her hand and body movements were simple yet Maki was mesmerised.

And then Nozomi had grinned widely, sending a cute wink to the audience, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Maki wished that Nozomi had sent the wink to her instead.

* * *

Nozomi knew that her inaction wasn't going to lead her non-existent love life anywhere.

She knew that she probably should do something, take certain actions and measures to start getting the red haired girl to fall for her, or at least capture her interest, yet she couldn't bring herself to do that.

She was horribly passive, contented with the way things were.

She got to see Maki everyday, was able to tease her pretty much everyday too.

And that was enough.

Or so she tried to convince herself.

But Nozomi was good in convincing herself. She had pretty much been doing that her entire life, pretending that she was fine with how life turned out. Even when she was young, she had put up a front, isolating herself from others, believing that it was better off to be alone, so that she wouldn't be hurt.

But that facade had fallen apart when Maki began to grill her when she had stubbornly followed Eli and her back to her own apartment.

It was then Nozomi realised that she didn't want to lose Maki.

With graduation looming around the corner, she realised that she didn't want to lose the time she'd spent with Muse, and with Maki.

She didn't want to stop staring at the red haired, thinking of ways to tease her.

She didn't want to be unable to see her again.

She didn't want to regret not being able to tell her her feelings.

And so, Nozomi made a decision.

She would confess to Maki and whether she was accepted or rejected, she would accept the red haired girl's decision.

She stared at the neat deck of tarot cards that was sitting on her desk and decided to keep the cards in her bag.

She won't rely on her cards.

* * *

"Maki-chan, I'm in love with you!" Nozomi's voice came out strong and clear, unwavering, as her eyes shinned with determination.

Maki was taken aback and was at loss. As expected, her face was as red as her hair and she was extremely flustered, and her mind became blank.

"I...I..." The red head couldn't come up with the right words, couldn't even string letters into words together to form coherent sentences. Her thoughts were all in array, jumbled and messed up. She was flattered at the confession, yet she didn't understand why she wasn't disgusted. Instead, her heart was pounding wildly, and she had felt strangely excited.

She didn't understand it at first, why she was constantly looking at Nozomi, and why she wanted the purple haired girl to pay attention to her. She'd come to enjoy the constant teasing, even though it usually riled her up, making her extremely embarrassed.

Because it was Nozomi, that was why.

And then Nozomi confessed to her.

Suddenly, all the pieces to the puzzle clicked in.

She finally understood all the feelings she had for the particular pig tailed senior. It only took those five words and a couple of seconds to glue all the clues and hints together, acting as a catalyst for her to realise her feelings for the older girl.

Nishikino Maki was in love with Toujou Nozomi.

Maki was relieved that she finally figured out the strong feelings she had for her senior. Yet, trying to answer the purple haired girl's confession with one of her own wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially for a girl like Maki, who was prone to be easily embarrassed and had difficulties expressing how she felt.

But she had changed.

After meeting Muse and Nozomi had pried open her stoic and indifferent exterior, gradually, she was able to convey her feelings - not all of them, but enough to let her thoughts and feelings be known to the others.

And so, the red haired girl gathered up her courage, sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down, and returned a similar intense and determined look to the older girl.

"I...I-I..." Maki started to falter but the gentle, soft and loving look in Nozomi's eyes had strengthened her resolve. "I'm in love with you too, Nozomi."

Maki was rewarded with a megawatt smile and a huge hug from the Ex-Student Council Vice-President and the Goddess of Muse.

"Thank you, Maki-chan..." Nozomi whispered softly into Maki's ear.

Maki only tightened her grip around Nozomi's back in answer, letting herself be soothed and overwhelmed by the warmth and love from the older girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

...That was surprisingly hard to write. It wasn't supposed to go like this, after the first part where Maki fell off the chair.

And I feel that the hug scene has been overused. (OTL)

I do think that NozoMaki is a great pairing and in the anime (I can't say for sure in the manga), there are several interactions between the two that could sail the NozoMaki ship. It would be easier to write a NozoMaki chapter where they are already together, and Nozomi spends her time with/teasing Maki and Maki goes all "tsun" and "dere" but I guess I wanted to show how the two got together?

"_Daring!_" and "_Junai Lens_" are Maki's and Nozomi's solo songs from the "_Soldier game"_ and "_Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku_" respectively. I have no idea if its "Darling!" or "Daring!" and since SIF spells it "_Daring!"_, I followed it. The songs are awesome by the way. "_Daring!"_ is kinda cool, and fits Maki's voice perfectly. Go watch the performance if you have around 2 to 3 minutes to spare. "_Junai Lens_" grew on me after a while, and Kussun (the seiyuu of Nozomi) looked pretty happy when she was performing that.

Next up, _NozoUmi! _


	20. Nozomi X Umi

Pairing: Nozomi X Umi

Rating: T

Chapter: _May I order a rabbit?_

AU: In which Umi works part-time in a butler cafe which Nozomi often frequents.

* * *

Straightening her black tie, a blue haired girl tied her long hair into a low pony tail. Checking that the crisp white shirt and midnight blue vest were presentably neat and smoothing out any creases that could be seen, the bluenete checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. Satisfied, Umi left the changing room.

"Umi-chan~" The voice of her manager stopped her from leaving the staff quarters.

"Yes?" Umi turned to look at her ginger haired manager.

"Here, take this. I've decided the theme for today already~" The ginger haired woman grinned before handing the blue haired girl a set of black rimmed glasses. "Glasses Day!" The woman announced proudly.

"...Glasses..?" Umi accepted the glasses before looking at it suspiciously, "Are you sure something simple like this is going to work?"

"You don't understand, Umi-chan! There's a charm in wearing glasses! Especially girls like your kind!" The manager explained, her blue eyes shinning and sparkling. She had a good feeling about today and was confident that by having her workers here to wear glasses, it will definitely increase the number of customers. And thus she'd declared on good impulse that that day was "Glasses Day".

"...Really...?" The blue haired girl looked skeptical but wore the glasses given to her nonetheless. After all, her manager was the one in-charge and she couldn't defy her orders. Not that she would. She figured that wearing glasses was better than having to wear bunny ears like yesterday or a pirate outfit like the day before yesterday. Such things often made her self-conscious.

The ginger haired woman immediately gave her part-time worker a thumb up, "Yes, this look! I can already feel money rolling in..."

"...If manager-san says so then I guess..." Umi shrugged, not caring either way. The job here paid good and it had helped her overcome her general shyness when meeting strangers when she first started working here half a year ago. Besides, although her manager might be a little eccentric, coming up with the craziest ideas sometimes, it always worked - somehow. And so, just like any other special "themed" days, Umi trusted the ginger haired manager.

"Umi-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name!"

"But you're my superior, I can't - "

"Umi-chan!" The bluenete's manager then scowled, "If you call me 'manager-san' again, I'll cut your pay."

"Y-You can't - "

"Hm? What's this? Are you talking back to your _ma-na-ger_?" The ginger head smirked, emphasising her title syllabically.

"G-Gah." Umi bit her lips before relenting, "Fine...Honoka-san."

"Just Honoka." The older woman insisted.

"...Honoka."

"Good! Now get all the girls out there, Umi-chan! Fight-o dayo!" Honoka pumped her fist up cheerfully.

Umi sighed and shook her head inwardly before reaching for the door knob.

* * *

Bright lights assaulted her vision, causing the blue haired girl in her butler outfit to blink rapidly.

"Ah, Umi!" A girl dressed in a similar white collared shirt but with a black blazer and a red bow tie called out to the bluenete.

"Eli?" Umi noted that her senior, both in her university and the cafe, was also wearing a similar looking black rimmed glasses, though the older girl's glasses were less rounded, and sharper at the edge. Admittedly, the older blonde did look pretty good in her outfit and glasses, although her usual pony tailed hair was gone, replaced by a short boyish blonde wig. Umi gave her senior another overall glance and commented, "You're planning on breaking all the girls' hearts today?"

"What, you jealous?" Eli teased, "Want to become my first?" The blonde smirked, mischief dancing in her azure eyes.

Umi shook her head before chuckling, "Sorry but no thank you."

"You could've worn a wig too, you know, Umi. You'd be pretty handsome too."

"No, not interested." The bluenete replied apathetically, "It's too much of a hassle. Besides, Eli, you're just wearing a wig for fun, aren't you?"

"You're right," Eli laughed, "But let's put it in a more positive way. The ladies who come by today would be treated to a rare sight~"

"And as usual, your ego is still huge." Umi snorted.

The blonde only laughed harder in response.

She then turned to look at the clock that was fixed to the wall of the cafe and realised that they are left with a couple of minutes before opening hours.

"Well, time's up," Eli stated before turning to Umi, "Today's 'Glasses Day' right? Did Honoka update the blackboard outside the cafe? If she did, could you help to flip the sign to 'open'? I'll be setting up the table wares in here. Thanks!"

"I'll check." Umi immediately answered as she made her way out of the cafe. The small bell that was attached to the top of the door rang slightly as Umi turned the knob.

As soon as the blue haired girl stepped outside, the autumn cold brushed against her, causing her to shiver slightly. It was only 8am in the morning and she could already see people walking along the streets, even though it was a Saturday morning. She would have thought most people would prefer to sleep in and rest longer due to a tiring week. Some people had turned towards her with a curious look to which she smiled slightly back. Well, having a butler cafe made up of females wasn't a common sight around here. Count on her eccentric manager to think of setting up her cafe at that particular location.

She then checked the cafe's blackboard and realised that her manager had indeed forgotten to change the theme. Sighing at her manager's absentmindedness, the blue haired girl erased the words - "Animal-themed Day" and wrote "Glasses Day" neatly, both in English and Kanji over it. She then thought for a while before adding a small drawing of a glasses near her neatly written words and the small set of animals that were drawn yesterday- presumably by Honoka.

"Alright then." Umi returned to the cafe, not before flipping the sign from 'close' to 'open'.

Since it was a Saturday morning, there wasn't any customers yet. From Umi's experience, customers might start to come in after 9am and it would be pretty crowded when afternoon slid in.

Leaning against the counter with nothing else to do, the blue haired butler gave the entire cafe a quick scan. The cafe wasn't really huge, yet the ivory-coloured walls, along with the smooth wooden flooring, as well as the whiteness of the tables and chairs gave the whole cafe a warm countenance. The marble counter that she was leaning against was also white, fitting in perfectly with the design of the cafe.

At a particular corner of the cafe, Eli had just finished setting up the table wares just as the door opened. The blonde took the initiative to greet their first customer of the day.

"Welcome to _Muse Cafe, _oujou-sama,__" Eli said smoothly with a slight bow before flashing a warm smile towards the girl, causing the said customer to flush slightly. Eli then led the customer to her table politely as she engaged in a friendly conversation with her.

At the same time, Umi had righted herself. _I wonder if she's going to be here today too. _Umi's thoughts led her to a certain purple haired girl that often frequent this cafe.

It was then the door opened again, and a familiar pig tailed girl with purple hair, wearing a simple cream coloured shirt and a sandy brown coat, paired with a blue skirt, entered. The sight of the girl caused Umi to stare for a solid second - it was as if time had stopped for that whole second - as she took in the girl's entire appearance. In the next second, she immediately snapped out of it, her butler instincts kicked in and she walked towards the door.

"Welcome to _Muse Cafe, __oujou-sama_," Umi smiled gently as she bowed, "Let me escort you to your seat."

* * *

Despite it being 8am in the morning, and on a Saturday no less, Nozomi found herself walking towards a particular cafe -_ Muse Cafe. _

Tightening her grip on the strap of her haversack, the purple head sighed. She had felt compelled to go the cafe that she had been going to for half a year. At first, she was only there since the environment was extremely quiet, the butlers there were nice and had let her be, and the food there were delicious and cheap too. The comfort from the quiet had allowed her to study there or to just read quietly, passing the hours of her mornings or evenings alone in peace.

But now, she found herself visiting the cafe even when she didn't need a place of peace and quiet.

All because of a certain blue haired butler.

She sighed again before rubbing her temples. To say that she wasn't attracted to the blue haired butler was a total lie. The bluenete was rather attractive, and had the ability to be beautiful and handsome the same time. But that wasn't what had drawn the purplete towards the blue haired girl. There were also other butlers in the cafe who were equally attractive - a blonde quarter Russian, called Ayase, if she remembered correctly, and a red haired butler who only did night shifts. Rather, what had drawn Nozomi towards the bluenete was her cool and melodious voice, her calm exterior that reminded her of the clear skies and blue sea, and the golden brown eyes that were serene, exuding tranquility and gentleness that she hadn't known that existed.

In the beginning, when she first laid her eyes on the bluenete, she had thought that the blue haired girl's stiffness and awkwardness was adorable. Evidently, the girl wasn't used to talking and serving strangers and since Nozomi hadn't seen her before, she figured that the bluenete was a new butler working in the cafe.

She was sure that after an embarrassing situation in which she had accidentally spilled a coffee onto a customer, the girl would quit but the bluenete had appeared again the next day, looking more determined. She had apologised to the manager profusely, again and again, until the ginger haired woman had threatened to cut her pay if she apologised again. Nozomi had chuckled slightly at the scene before returning to the novel she was reading.

Perhaps it was her determination, or her need to do things perfectly, that had drawn the blue haired girl to Nozomi. Nozomi had began to observed the bluenete ever since and found herself being unable to tear her eyes off the girl.

The blue haired girl wasn't a butler of too many words, unlike Ayase, yet as days passed by, the bluenete got better, stuttered less, and now, she was good at whatever she was doing. Even if she did stammered and stuttered, Nozomi found it to be adorable. How the bluenete's cheeks would flare up and how her lips would quiver in a shy and embarrassed manner had made her more curious about the butler and she wondered why chose this job since she was such a shy and awkward person.

Although she didn't know the reason yet, she found out that the blue haired girl was a university student and was working part-time. She also found out that the bluenete worked evening to night shifts during weekdays and morning shifts during the weekends. The blue haired butler was also a literature student in university, though she had to take over her family's dojo after she graduated.

And thus, there she stood, outside _Muse Cafe._

And of course, the only reason why she was there was due to a certain blue haired butler.

Nozomi took in breath before she entered the cafe.

As the small bell rang to signal her presence, a set of golden orbs settled on hers and Nozomi found herself blushing in spite of herself at the figure that appeared before her.

Umi was in her usual butler outfit _and _glasses on top of that.

Nozomi's throat felt dry as she stared at the pretty sight before her.

"Welcome to _Muse Cafe, __oujou-sama."_

Any regrets that Nozomi had with regards to not sleeping in and any doubts she had all flew out the window at that very instant as the purple haired girl let the melodious and smooth words of the bluenete soothe her ears.

* * *

"You know, Umi, the purple haired girl definitely has the hots for you," Eli commented randomly when the two stood near the counter while waiting for the chef to finish preparing their orders.

"W-Wha-" Umi stuttered as her face turned impossibly red.

"Well, I'm not surprised...Besides, isn't it too much of a coincidence that she's always here when you're taking the shift?"

"T-That's just a coincidence! There's no way-" Umi looked flustered.

"Really, Umi? It doesn't seem that way to me though," Eli looked thoughtful before she continued, "But you also seem to have an interest in her, no?"

"W-What are you talking about? I-I don't - "

"I've seen you staring at her every time she comes into the cafe," Eli reasoned, "Plus, I've served her a couple of times yet I couldn't seem to get her to engage in a decent conversation. Based on my observations, she only responds to you. It wounds me to admit this but she's probably the only one who doesn't respond to my 'advances'. Hey, Umi, do you like her?" Eli's expression turned serious.

"N-No, I don't- " Umi denied with a furious blush on her face. She wasn't in love with the purple haired girl who attracted her like a magnet. Eli was just making things up since she couldn't take a hit to her pride.

_Umi...you dense dolt. _Shaking her head, Eli reached for her order that the chef just placed on the counter.

"Thanks, Hanayo," Eli thanked the said chef. Hanayo nodded in acknowledgement.

She bid her co-worker a 'see you later' before she returned to her customer.

When Eli was gone, Umi frowned. She wasn't in love with the purple haired girl. Not in the slightest bit. And the purple haired girl wasn't in love with her. Eli was thinking too much into things, Umi reasoned. The bluenete was merely just curious about why the purple haired girl was here almost everyday. Her thoughts trailed back to her senior's words about how the purple head only responded to her. Maybe Eli was too direct in trying to engage in a conversation, was what she thought. But then again, Eli was a professional. She knew how to make the ladies comfortable, and was more than capable of changing her attitude and adapting to the different circumstances.

But upon closer inspection, the purple haired girl whose name Umi still didn't know was really beautiful. She'd noticed each time she got close to the girl that the bright turquoise orbs were simply captivating and on several occasions when her eyes lingered on the turquoise for a moment too long, she felt herself drawn and drowning in the depths of its colour. Somehow, the purple haired girl's countenance made her feel a little mysterious, yet mature at the same time. She was quiet, no doubt, since unlike most customers, the purple haired girl didn't talk to her much but on rare occasions, much to Umi's surprise, the turquoise eyed girl start talking to her.

Maybe Eli was right, Umi conceded. Her face then turned a shade darker. _But that can't be. _Umi immediately dismissed the thought. The girl couldn't have been in love with her. Not with someone like her, who was socially awkward and stiff.

She then wondered if she really did like the purple haired girl, just as Eli had suggested. Another blush threatened to rise to her cheeks. _I'm not in love with her. _Umi stated in her mind, as if saying it would make it true. However, the emotions and feelings in her body betrayed her mind as she felt her heart pound quicker. She wasn't in love with the beautiful purple head, Umi tried to convince herself again.

She wasn't in love, wasn't interested in how clear the turquoise orbs looked, wasn't interested in why the purple head's rare smiles would often cause heat to rise within her, or set her heart racing. She wasn't -

Umi groaned inwardly.

Eli was right.

She was falling for the purple haired girl.

* * *

"Here's your deluxe breakfast meal, _oujou-sama,_" Umi spoke softly, her voice velvety, as she placed the plate gently onto the table.

"Thank you," Nozomi returned, smiling.

"Y-You're welcome, _o-ojou-sama,_" Umi managed to say as she tried to quell an arising blush. The purple haired girl's smile was too sweet. Just too damn sweet.

"Nozomi." The purple haired suppressed a grin that was trying to creep its way up to her face.

"Huh...?" The butler could only look dumbly at her "oujou-sama".

"Call me Nozomi. Not 'oujou-sama'," Nozomi giggled slightly.

"_O-Oujou-sama, _I can't - "

"I'm the 'oujou-sama' here aren't I? And this 'oujou-sama' demands that you call her by her name." Nozomi said with a straight face, though her voice sounded like she was teasing the blue haired butler.

"...Alright...N-Nozo...Nozomi-sama..."

"Nozomi." The purple haired girl insisted.

Umi wondered if Nozomi was related to Honoka.

"Nozo..mi..." Umi finally breathed out.

"Now, it isn't that hard right, Umi-chan?" Nozomi beamed at the girl in glasses.

_U-Umi-chan?! _Umi thought that her heart would jump out of her ribcage. Flustered, the blue haired butler could only nod. _Calm down, Umi. Calm down. Act as you usually do. Do your job. _Taking in a shaky breath, Umi offered a smile, "What else can I get for you or is there anything else you want to order, Nozomi?"

Smirking, the pig tailed girl said playfully, "May I order a rabbit?"

_What. _Umi's mind blanked at the incredulous words that spewed out from Nozomi's mouth.

"Rabbit...?" Umi echoed, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Yep, A cute and shy rabbit who has impeccable manners and who seems to be wearing glasses today~" Nozomi allowed an ear splitting grin to cross her features.

Understanding immediately dawned upon Umi and her face immediately flamed.

"P-Please don't tease me, Nozomi..." Umi felt like strangling her manager for making her wear the bunny ears yesterday. She also didn't pegged the purple haired girl to be the teasing type. It seemed that appearances were deceiving.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Nozomi ignored Umi's pleas. Besides, she was technically the 'oujou-sama' here. So she could be unreasonable as she wanted, she reasoned.

That only served the deepen the red hue on the bluenete's face, causing the said girl to stammer incoherently.

"Alright, alright~ I'll be serious now," Nozomi smiled, taking pity on the embarrassed butler. "May I order a mocha latte?"

"Sure. How do you want the latte art to look like?" Umi asked.

"Like you~" Nozomi immediately answered, still smiling.

"...I'm afraid that isn't on the menu." Umi deadpanned. It seemed Nozomi had messed up her rhythm and whatever manners she had, or whatever manners a butler like her should have.

"I was just kidding!" The purple haired girl chuckled lightly. "If that's the case, how about a bunny?"

"Alright. Is there anything else?"

Without thinking, Nozomi blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Your number."

Umi's eyes widened as blood rushed to her cheeks. Her heart wouldn't stop throbbing quickly too. She hadn't expected Nozomi to want her number.

In a split second, she'd made her decision.

Grabbing a napkin from the girl's table, the blue haired butler scribbled a series of numbers and hastily gave it to Nozomi.

Nozomi accepted the napkin, stunned shock. She was still surprised over the fact that she actually had the guts to ask the bluenete for her number, and secondly, she was bewildered that Umi had actually given it to her. That must've meant something, right?

"T-Thank you..." Nozomi managed to say.

"The pleasure's mine, _oujou-sama,_" Umi winked as she walked away, leaving a blushing Nozomi staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N: **Important note: **I'm closing the request option from now until I've cleared most of the requests that are in the queue. Sorry about that! I'll inform you guys/gals when it reopens again! **

Review Replies:

kryuu27: Thank you! And also for telling me about the small but crucial mistake I made XD

lovemaki: Okay! and Thank you~ The day when Maki is shipped with every members of Muse in this fic is coming soon. :D

Dash24zappshift: Thank you and yes, homemade chocolate is always to best! In anycase, all the best to your studies and exams! Don't get too distracted by Nozomi and Umi! ;)

Enya Talisman: Glad that I was able to make your day~ Typicality and cliches are what sets the foundation of the story ;) And yes, I like a flirtatious Eli (to Maki of course). Taking this out chapter 18, I would like to see the day where Eli actually flirts with either Nozomi or Umi. And thank you for the compliment! You do have a particular love for rare pairings, not that it is a bad thing (it isn't.), so hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

YagamiShura: Thank you! And did I hear NicoMaki? Request accepted! (And here I am, wondering if I've driven out all the NicoMaki shippers away since I keep pairing Maki with other members.)

ihavenoidea: Thank you~ Hahaha, a jealous Maki is something to be reckoned with. XD

weini38: Request accepted! But please be patient, the request queue is kinda long now so it'll take a while. Thanks for your understanding!

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! And as for your request, I'll try my best but since I don't watch Gundam, I can't promise the chapter will be great and I may not strictly follow the prompt (the gist will still be there) since I know nothing about Gundam. Uh then again, I'll probably do some research and see how it goes. I'm so sorry about that, but hopefully i'll be able to produce something of decent quality.

* * *

Next up, _Eli X Erena! _and _Maki X Hanayo!_

And OH MY RICE, after Kayo-chin's turn with Maki, Maki's harem is officially completed. Honoka is almost there...


	21. Eli X Erena

Pairing: Eli X Erena

Rating: T

Chapter: _Something unexpected._

AU: In which Eli discovers Erena's secret and thus and unexpected friendship (or perhaps something more?) develops between them.

* * *

Toudou Erena groaned as she trudged along the streets.

It was nearly midnight and the streets were empty, soulless, lacking in any activity. Not even the usual sounds of stray cats prowling the night could be heard.

The purple haired girl clutched her chest tightly, trying not to hiss as new pain erupted from within her. She could already feel her hand being soaked by something warm that was oozing out from the wound. Blood. Her world was starting to become hazy, her vision unfocused. Her movements were extremely slow too, her legs unable to support her weight as she grunted, forcing her legs to move. Her ears were ringing, her heart pounding. She could feel hot red blood dripping from her fingers that were shaking terribly. She cursed herself inwardly for the fifth time that night for being careless and for letting her guard down. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be suffering now, in danger of falling unconscious any moment.

Her legs and arms were extremely weak, she knew. And if this went on any longer, she was sure that her battered legs would give way and buckle under her weight. Her left arm was basically useless and limp, just hanging from her shoulders. She needed to get out of here and head towards Tsubasa's house as soon as possible. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, her movements only slowed down as her breaths became shallow and laboured. The only thing that kept her moving was her will and determination to not fall before she reached her leader's house.

_Come on, move. _Erena let out a pained gasp as she dragged another feet forward. She had to move. She had to get to Tsubasa's house. She had to...

_I can't..._ Erena's vision started to fade as all of her energy was sapped out of her entire being. _I've hit my limit... _Her limbs lost all its motor skills and the last thing she saw before she felt her body fall forward was a tall shadow that seemed to be walking towards her, holding a torchlight.

* * *

Eli bit her lips as she continued to watch the sleeping figure in front of her.

The girl that was sleeping in front of her had collapsed near her house and Eli couldn't possibly let her die outside and thus had brought her in. She had wanted to call the ambulance but the sight of a gun sticking out near the purple haired girl's belt had set off warning bells inside her head and hence, the blonde had no choice but to carry the tall girl into her house and stop her bleeding wounds before wrapping it up with a gauze. After all, she couldn't risk the questions that she was sure the doctors would bombard her with if she had brought a girl with a gun to the hospital. Besides, she knew who the girl was, and would rather hear her side of the story when she woke up before deciding on anything.

She wondered what Erena was doing in the middle of the night and what the purple haired girl had gotten herself into. No doubt, she was worried about the wounded girl, but there was also a sense of forbidding and dread that loomed near her heart. Not only was Erena bleeding to death when she found her, the girl from UTX had small wounds all over her arms and legs. Bruises and cuts as well as strange marks covered her pale skin.

Despite all the wounds and how dangerous the sleeping figure seemed to be, Eli couldn't help but stare at the sleeping form. Eli had always thought that Erena was beautiful, and had a mature stature and aura about her that made her respect the purple haired idol. The UTX student always had a calming presence and was polite as well. She was also the one who'd taken notice of her, by bringing up her achievements in ballet back in Russia. Thinking about that, a small blush tinted her cheeks. She didn't think that a famous and extremely popular idol such as Erena would even know about her, much less know things about her. And that, for some reason, had made her exceptionally happy and warm inside.

Shaking such thoughts away with yet another blush that Eli wasn't sure she understood, she continued to observe the girl she'd just saved. Erena's breaths were even, her face looked extremely peaceful. The tyrian purple tresses that fell upon the pale face made the girl seemed harmless and Eli had this sudden urge to reach forward and push the dark purple locks away, just to have a clearer and better look at the school idol's face.

A slight shift under the covers of her bed caused Eli to snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes trained on the girl who seemed to be waking up.

"Ngh..." Erena groaned as her eyes opened. Whiteness immediately assaulted her eyes and she squinted before she tried to sit up. Finding herself in an unfamiliar place, Erena immediately panicked, her eyes wild with something akin to fear as her heart raced wildly. Scanning the room quickly, the purple head couldn't help a gasp that escaped from her mouth at the sight of a familiar looking blonde who was staring at her with a guarded yet worried look.

"A-Ayase...Eli?" Erena croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"Yes...Toudou-san..." Eli answered cautiously.

"Were you the one who saved me...?" The girl from UTX asked weakly. That was the most logical conclusion the purple haired girl had come up with. The last thing she remembered was a blonde figure carrying a torchlight walking towards her. That must've been Eli, Erena reasoned. But why was she out at night and with a torchlight?

"Yes, I found you collapsed near my house so I took the liberty to carry you back and patch you up." The quarter Russian answered truthfully.

"Thank you, I owe you my life," Erena tried to bow but a shot of raw pain pierced through her chest, causing her to hiss loudly.

"T-Toudou-san! Are you alright?!" Alarmed, Eli immediately jumped up but Erena held up her hand, stopping the pony tailed girl from getting closer, "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, but unable to say anything else, Eli sat back down on the chair near her desk.

Erena brought her palm towards her throbbing temple before using her left hand to feel for her gun. _Thank God it's still there. It seems like either Ayase-san has not noticed it or chose to ignore it. But since I wasn't in the hospital..._

"Toudou-san..." Eli began, interrupting Erena's thoughts. "I know this may be none of my business but...may I know what happened? The only reason why I've hadn't sent you to the hospital and called the police was because..." Eli paused before continuing, "...I consider you a friend and I would prefer to know the truth first. And also..why do you have a gun?" Eli swallowed.

The emerald eyed girl could only stare at the sapphire eyed girl. For some reason, Erena couldn't tear her eyes away from the sapphire orbs that seemed to draw her in like a magnet. _Tsubasa's wrong. _Erena suddenly thought. _Ayase Eli also has a certain charm that could probably rival Kousaka Honoka. Besides, Tsubasa was just being biased..._

"Toudou-san...?" Eli repeated, now looking at the purple head anxiously at the sudden silence. Maybe the girl didn't want to say anything or it was confidential?

Erena couldn't say that she knew Ayase Eli well besides the fact that the blonde was the Ex-Student Council President of Otonokizaka Academy, a quarter Russian, a popular member of Muse, and was well-versed in ballet in Russia. The purple haired student from UTX tried to decipher the third year in front of her, but all she could derive now was that the blonde seemed genuinely worried about her and was sincere. She could tell that Eli was a little wary about her but by saving her and not sending her to the police or hospital right away (since she had a gun on her), Erena figured that she could trust the girl who was now looking at her with unwavering and determined eyes. Besides, she seemed trustworthy and probably had a good sense of judgement.

Taking in a a huge breath, Erena decided to tell the truth.

* * *

"You're a _hunter_?" Eli echoed, disbelief clouding her eyes. Erena had just told her that she was a _hunter_, a specialist who hunted down supernatural beings who'd harmed the general population, and she was hunting down a demon (using a specialised gun she was holding) who'd been sighted near the area prior to her injuries. She'd gotten hurt when she'd let her guard down after thinking that she'd killed it, only to realise too late that the demon was still alive and had attacked her, causing her to barely survive the encounter even after she made sure to fully kill it.

"Yes," Erena confirmed. "I don't expect you to believe me, but since you asked for the truth, I have given it to you." The girl stated quietly.

"It's not that I don't believe you but it's kind of...hard to take it all in." Eli sighed, scratching her head. "Besides, you said that no one knows the existence of _hunters_ such as yourself and the supernatural beings right?"

"Yes...mainly to protect the interest of the population."

"Alright." Eli then said awkwardly, "Then...uh, you don't have to report to...whoever it is? Since...you basically told me the truth and...I saved you and all."

Erena furrowed her eyebrows before shaking her head, "Tsubasa's probably going to kill me once she learns about you... or that I'd actually let my guard down."

"Kira-san...?" Eli looked surprised and blinked as understanding dawned upon her, "Ah. She's your...superior?"

"Not quite. She's our leader." Erena said grimly, "Well, I did plan on going to her house before I collapsed in front of your house..."

"So...um..." Eli trailed off, unsure of how she phrase her question.

"What is it?"

"Are you...going to stay here...tonight?" Eli said, fighting hard to beat down a spark of heat trying to rise upwards to her cheeks.

"If that's fine with you?" Erena asked. "I am in no condition to really move about."

"It's fine." Eli answered as an unexplained warmness started to settle at the pit of her stomach at the thought that Erena was going to stay overnight.

"Thank you, Ayase-san. I'm really in your debt." The taller girl then gave her a bright smile.

Eli could feel her cheeks warming, unable to keep the blush off her face at the smile Erena had given her. For some reason, just the thought of it sent her heart racing. Now that she thought about it, a famous school idol was staying in her house, sleeping in her room, on her bed no less. And said idol was really beautiful too. Eli thought that she was going to overheat and was extremely perplexed at the emotions that was threatening to overwhelm her.

_What's these feelings inside of me?_

"Ayase-san? Are you alright? You seemed to be a little red in the face..." Erena asked, hints of worry in her deep and velvety voice. That had only served to deepen the blush on Eli's face and she hastily squeaked out, "I-I'm fine!" _Why is my face so hot? It feels as if a fire is burning._

Gulping, Eli tried to gain a reign over her emotions as she stood up before she turned to the girl lying on her bed, "Is there anything I can get for you, Toudou-san?"

"No, thanks for asking," Erena said politely.

"In that case, I'll be sleeping in the room next door." Eli said as she head towards the door. She had to get out before her heart threatened to leap out of her chest.

"Next door?" The UTX student questioned, a little confused.

"My little sister's room. She happens to be sleeping overnight in her friend's house tonight, so the room is empty." Eli spun around and elaborated, though still not understanding the confused expression on Erena's face. "What's wrong...?"

"...Nothing...I just thought you'd be sleeping with me, that's all..." Erena shrugged slightly.

"W-Wha-" Eli stuttered, her cheeks burning and flaming hot. "S-Sleep with-" Her mind started to spin in circles as her breath hitched. It was almost as if she was hyperventilating. She knew that Erena probably didn't mean more than just sleeping in the same room, and on different bed/futons yet Eli's over imaginative mind suddenly took a turn for the worse and her face was so red that one could probably see steam puffing out from her ears.

"Ayase-san?" Erena tried again. She was rather worried about how flushed the owner of the room looked.

"N-Nothing! I mean no! I-I'll be in my sister's room. You..You need all the rest you can, so I won't disturb you..." Eli managed to croak out, her mind still whirling before she rushed out of her own room, breathing heavily before she fell on all fours.

Toudou Erena.

A very dangerous girl indeed.

Once Eli had calmed down enough, she realised with a start that her sleepwear was still in her room. She swore softly in Russian before heading towards Alisa's room. She would not risk going back there again, if it meant that her face was going to turn all red again. She didn't think her mind and body could take it.

Toudou Erena, a _hunter _and a famous school idol.

And an extremely dense person to boot.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

_lovemaki:_ Yep, NozoEli's fine! Someone has already given me a prompt for the pairing so look forward to it~

_Msmusicful_: Hehehe, thank you!

_kryuu27_: Hahaha, in this case, Eli and Nozomi aren't friends yet. ;) and yes, its rare to see Nozomi blush, that's why a blushing Nozomi has to be included! It'd be so adorable! And thank you! Maki's "harem" so to speak, isn't an actual harem since the chapters are separate but she's the only one who has been paired with everyone in Muse! :D

_ihavenoidea_: Yes, Hahaha I actually wanted Maki to make an appearance too since she'd definitely look cool in a butler outfit with a low pony tail as well. And Eli totally fits the bill of a player! I mean, she does have a playful side to her by the end of season 1 and in season 2, okay, probably more so in the school idol diaries (from what i've gathered). I can imagine her breaking all the girl's hearts due to her popularity! Though, after Hanayo's event, I have a feeling it's going to be Umi's. Or maybe I'm wrong. (one can hope).

_Enya Talisman_: Soldier Game cafe? I haven't thought of that...Hmmm, I shall take the suggestion about using Eli or even Maki into consideration~ I'll probably use Maki though. Since Eli's been used in another fic by another author (Roxius's "_Fixing the World's Most Dysfunctional School Idol Group_." Hahhaa, that fic is hilarious and really _really_ interesting! You should go read it if you haven't.)

_Dash24zappshift_: Tsk tsk, study before you read fanfics! ...is what Eli and Umi would say in unison. And Honoka be like "You only live once, so enjoy life to its fullest and don't get dragged down by anything!" And Umi be like dragging Honoka away for another long lecture until Kotori steps like the angel she is to save her childhood friend XD Anyways, thanks for the review!

_Omoshiiroi_: Did I hear Nico harem? *_* But unfortunately, as interesting and fun as it sounds, Nico isn't anywhere close T_T (yet.)

_Jaez_: Hahah, as usual, thank you~ Though MakiPana is a (sorta) rare ship, I really want more people to like the ship. They would be so adorable together! Though Maki would probably be too frustrated with Hanayo's overly shy and hesitant nature~ And yea, Umi's giving of her number is kinda unexpected but hey, they sorta knew each other for around 6 months, though they probably only stared at each other when they think the other isn't looking and with Umi awkwardly trying to converse with her "oujou-sama" XD ... ... Hopefully this chapter doesn't serve as a bad impression of pairings outside of Muse T_T There are other fics out there, mostly Honoka X Tsubasa that you could try reading~ (I think there's one by nobodD - "True Feelings" I think. And I have a feeling I've seen some other HonoTsuba and Anju X Maki around... as well as a Eli X Erena ... ) Anyway, be sure to think of a prompt quick! There are four more chapters before KotoEli! XD

* * *

Plot hole: Eli couldn't possibly have bandaged Erena up all by herself and disinfect her wounds given how she's not an experienced doctor/nurse. So for the sake of the story, I'm going to ignore the obvious and jarring plot hole. It would make more sense if an actual doctor looked at it. I'm so sorry T_T

* * *

I tried. I really did T_T

It wasn't going to be an AU at first but...it just happened.


	22. Maki X Hanayo

Pairing: Maki X Hanayo

Rating: T

Chapter: _The words that went unspoken. _

In which Maki offers to help Hanayo in math.

* * *

Too close. Hanayo was too damn _close _to her.

It made Maki immediately regret her offer and suggestion. When classes had ended an hour ago, the red haired girl had spotted Hanayo looking a little down at her own desk, hands gripping her math script. She could see that the brunette's hands were shaking a little and immediately deduced that the girl probably didn't do well for the math test. Granted, the test was hard, even for someone like Maki but the dejected and sorrowful look on the short haired girl's face had caused an unbearable ache in Maki's heart - she could feel her heart almost breaking at the sight. Without thinking and wanting to wipe that sad look off her friend's face, Maki had impulsively offered to teach her, to which the brunette had visibly lightened up, before the shy girl started to stutter about how she couldn't trouble Maki with her problems.

Maki had swiftly ignored the brunette's protests and had dragged a nearby desk and chair over to Hanayo's desk.

And thus, she was now sitting next to Hanayo, trying to teach her how to solve a math problem. However, Hanayo was leaning rather close to Maki since her eyesight seemed to have worsened and she was squinting, frequently pushing her glasses up.

Maki could feel the brunette's breath tickling her neck and for reasons she couldn't comprehend, her heart had started to race wildly. The heat from their close proximity was also painfully obvious and her face heated several degrees up.

But Hanayo just had to lean even closer towards her, and Maki swore that the room had become 10 degrees hotter when she felt something soft leaning against her shoulder.

Maki swallowed, throat dry, her face burning, as she felt something stirred inside her.

The hotter the air became, the more intense the weird emotions inside her reacted and stirred.

Apparently Van't Hoff's rule applied to human beings as well.

Maki tried to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of her, trying to focus on the equations that were presented in front of her, as she gripped the pencil in her palms tightly.

She felt like banging her head against the desk, hoping that all these weird feelings inside her would just disappear.

Oh why did Hanayo had to be so close to her?

Why did Hanayo had to look so adorable and cute in her glasses?

Wait. What?

And why was she so affected by it?

It wasn't as if Hanayo was a stranger to her. Even when Rin had forcefully tried to hug her, she hadn't felt like her heart was going to burst.

So why was she so self-conscious over the fact that the brunette's face was less than an inch away from hers?

"Do you understand now?" Maki finally breathed out, her voice a little strained as she ignored her thumping heart.

"...I think I understand now..." came a soft yet high pitched voice that tickled against her ears. "T-Thank you, Maki-chan..."

"Y-You're welcome," the red haired girl managed to say as she bit her inner lip. _Play it cool. Don't be overly_ conscious.

When Hanayo finally moved away from Maki, putting some distance between them (though they are still next to each other), Maki couldn't help but sigh inwardly with relief.

* * *

Hanayo was observing Maki as the red haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking over the math question that the brunette had just solved.

It was without a doubt that Maki was beautiful, Hanayo thought. Her figure and looks were much to be envious of but that wasn't what the short haired girl liked best about Maki. Sure, her appearance played an integral part as well but Hanayo was mostly fascinated by Maki's lavender orbs, which held endless amounts of possibilities and hidden talents. It was clear and sharp, much like a diamond, and Hanayo thought that the set of lavender fitted the composer's flaming hair perfectly.

She was also envious of Maki's talents in many areas, be it in her studies, or her skills in playing the piano, her ability to sing so well and her ability to learn a dance routine quickly and almost effortlessly. Even though the red haired girl may be awkward sometimes (like she's the one to talk) and might not be honest with her feelings in general, the brunette had found this quality of Maki's to be pretty endearing and adorable, and this flaw of Maki's, amidst her seemingly perfect exterior had made Hanayo like Maki even more (though she wasn't sure how far her liking for Maki went but she decided to put that aside for now).

Hanayo, on the contrary, wasn't any of that. Her results were at most average and she often struggled during practices with the dance routines, even those that were simple. Besides, her voice was squeaky and high pitched, and she was extremely shy and indecisive. She knew she shouldn't feel inferior but she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't fitted to be an idol. Her insecurity though lessened, had never faded, even when she'd joined Muse, and even when Rin tried to convince her otherwise. Standing beside a girl like Maki had always made her feel small, as if she could never reach the level the red haired girl was at. But strangely enough, despite her insecurity, she liked to be next to the red head. The red haired girl had this soothing presence that Hanayo found hard to describe and explain. Although...sometimes whenever the red head was really close to her, or when the red head was staring at her with this indistinguishable and indescribable look, the brunette found herself blushing in spite of herself and her heart would start to beat a tad faster.

Unsure of what it really meant, the brunette could only chalk it up to her being self conscious of being stared at, especially by a girl like Maki. Whatever that meant.

Hanayo continued to stare at her friend who was scribbling and circling something on her math worksheet.

_Maki-chan really does have a pretty face..._ Hanayo unconsciously thought as her amethyst eyes scanned the other girl's features, before resting on the small supple pink lips that had curled into a thin line, as the red head remained deep in thought. Hanayo also realised that Maki's features and skin was flawless, its colour not too pale nor tanned.

"Hanayo...?" Maki's voice brought Hanayo back to the classroom and the brunette blinked rapidly before realising that a faint blush was on Maki's face. She then realised that she was still staring at red head and her cheeks mirrored Maki's, being painted a light red.

"I-I..." Hanayo began to stammer, "I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" Maki echoed, "What for?"

"B-Because...I-I...was staring at you...?" The brunette's answer came off uncertainly as a question.

Maki could only sigh before tapping her pencil onto the math paper. "You made a mistake here," The red head said, pointing to the middle of the page where she'd previously circled. "You should have integrated these two separately. Besides..." Maki ran her index finger down the page, "All of these are unnecessary. You could've used an easier and shorter method to solve this, instead of doing all of these which will only serve to confuse you."

"I-I..see..." Hanayo breathed out, looking a little ashamed.

"...Why the long face?" Maki questioned, uncomfortable with how upset the girl beside her looked.

"I...feel like I've disappointed you, Maki-chan..." Hanayo admitted, "You're willing to spend your precious time to teach...someone like me. I'm grateful for your help yet...I can't even solve this question..." The brunette's head dropped.

"Hanayo..." Maki murmured. She didn't know that the brunette had felt that way, and didn't realised that her friend still felt somewhat inferior and that it ran so deep. She then gritted her teeth. This was wrong. Hanayo was wrong. How could the brunette downgrade herself like that? Maki didn't understand. She knew that Hanayo could be clumsy and shy but she also thought that Hanayo was brave, courageous, strong, honest, passionate and everything else that she wasn't. Hanayo's fatal flaw was the lack of confidence in herself, Maki thought. The red haired girl knew that Hanayo had the ability and capability to become a great idol, and she had a calming presence. Besides, even if she was shy, Maki found it adorable. Not that she'd ever admit it to Hanayo or anyone else for that matter.

"Hanayo," Maki's voice was warm and gentle, "This was a pretty tough question that I'm sure even Honoka or Kotori would require much more time to solve. And please don't underestimate yourself or put yourself down like that. You-"

"B-But I'm not as great!" Hanayo suddenly burst out. "I-I'm not...beautiful like you! I'm not graceful at all, I'm not bold or decisive...!" The brunette choked out, as tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes, blurring her vision. Just like how the image of Maki was getting blurry in front of her, Hanayo felt that the distance between Maki and herself were widening. She just wasn't like Maki. She wasn't cool like her, wasn't capable like her.

"Hanayo!" Maki's voice echoed loudly throughout the empty classroom. "Please...please don't say that!" She whispered harshly, reaching for the short haired girl's shoulders. It hurt her to see Hanayo speaking about herself like that.

"Don't say that." Maki repeated, this time louder, as her voice grew stronger although a faint tremble could be detected from her voice as tried not to let even a slight hint of tears escape her eyes. "You are cute, Hanayo. Even much cuter than I am. Even if you may be clumsy at times, or indecisive...I still like you for who you are!" Maki was breathing heavily and those words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

"You have a beautiful voice!" Maki continued, her face extremely flushed but she didn't really care about that now. Her only priority was Hanayo. "You have the ability to sing even better than I do! All you need is to be more confident of yourself, love yourself more (not to the extent like Nico-chan is)! I-I could..no, I will help you with that!" The red head then did an unexpected thing, causing Hanayo to gasp out. Maki had immediately pulled the brunette into an embrace, hugging her tightly. It wasn't often that Maki had initiated a hug, much less a comforting one and Hanayo's heart immediately warmed, as all her worries were lifted in the instant when Maki had embraced her warmly.

"Maki...chan.."

"Hanayo."

Both of their cheeks were flushed a scarlet red yet they didn't let go. Both didn't understand why they felt so comfortable in each other's arms but they didn't want to think about that now. All they wanted was to be enveloped in this warmth forever, to stay like that forever.

However that wasn't really possible as after several seconds have passed, Maki started to feel embarrassed as realisation of what she'd actually done finally sunk in. She immediately pulled away, eyes darting away as a colourful blush adorned her cheeks.

Hanayo chuckled slightly at the sight, causing Maki to blush further. "W-What are you laughing at?!"

"It's just that...Maki-chan really is cute when she's embarrassed." The brunette said honestly, though her face was a little pink too.

"W-Wha-" Maki sputtered out.

"I like you too, Maki-chan...so thank you," Hanayo smiled brightly.

Maki couldn't help but stare at the amethyst eyes that seemed to be shinning brightly, and the huge and beautiful smile that crossed Hanayo's features.

_Hanayo is cutest like that. This is how it should be. _Maki thought to herself.

And for once, Maki didn't let her embarrassment take over her as she returned an equally bright smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hanayo really does have a beautiful voice. (I know many would beg to differ.) Especially in songs like _Love marginal;_ Y'all should go listen to her singing this song alone..._ (_Although Umi's voice is still my favourite.)

I find that Hanayo is an extremely cute and adorable person (even more so with her glasses). Her high-pitched voice adds onto the cute factor and when she sings in slow songs, damn, her voice is beautiful. Her love for rice is amusing and endearing, and I liked how in the anime, Hanayo gains more confidence and is the one (and Maki) who pushed Rin forward (figuratively and physically) instead in season 2 during the "Love wing bell" episode.

Now that I'm done ranting about Hanayo, I guess was trying to explore the possibilities between Hanayo and Maki in this chapter. In season 1, there are some MakiPana moments - when Maki offered to coach Hanayo in projecting her voice and a little quarrel with Rin as to who would bring Hanayo to the second years so that Pana can join the group, as well her giving Hanayo the push she needed to join Muse. (This is out of topic but I liked the parallel between the two scenes in which Maki and Rin pushed Hanayo in season 1 vs how Maki and Hanayo pushed Rin in season 2)

* * *

Next, _Umi X Nico! _And then: _Maki's Mother X Kotori's Mother (Nishikino X Minami)  
_

So stay tuned!

Till then~


	23. Umi x Nico

Pairing: Umi x Nico

Rating: K+

Chapter: _The minutes that ticked by. _

In which Umi gets locked up in the club room with Nico.

* * *

She eyed the only remaining occupant left in the room– a certain blue haired lyricist who had just finished packing up.

From the window, hints of the night sky could already been seen, though streaks of orange and red painted majority of the evening sky, dotted by occasional lines of lavender. Standing near the window panes, the bluenete had looked like she was a part of a scenic painting– her long duke blue hair resting along gently down the shoulders of the dark blue school blazer, her calm and serene appearance emphasised by her golden brown orbs that seemed sharp yet giving off a tranquil feel, backed up by the beautiful setting sun.

Nico couldn't help but stare at her blue haired friend, noticing, not for the first time, that the bluenete was extremely beautiful, despite her unhealthy tendencies to be a slave driver sometimes. Truth to told, Umi was one of the members in Muse she'd admired the most. She had a slim figure at a desirable height, not to mention silky blue tresses that seemed well conditioned. Even though the younger girl's bust was mediocre, and was not large like Nozomi's or Eli's, and left much more to be desired, it was still better than Nico's own flatness. Besides, the blue haired girl was good in her studies, and had a talent for writing, being the group's default lyricist. But what felt like a bigger stab to the older girl's ego was the fact that Umi was younger than her.

"Aren't you leaving too, Nico?" Umi asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder, breaking the silence that seemed to fell in the room.

"Y-Yea, I am,' Nico answered, averting her gaze from the younger girl before retrieving her bag as well. Thank goodness Umi hadn't noticed that she was staring at her.

It was of course, pretty unusual for Nico and Umi to be in the clubroom alone. As the club president, she tended to leave last, and lock up the room after the last person left, or in the usual case, when Rin, Maki and Hanayo left. However, Umi was the last one to leave since she dropped by late, having Kyudo practice after school and being the responsible and disciplined person she is, she'd stayed longer to finish up the lyrics to their latest song. The rest of Muse had already left together half an hour ago, thus leaving the two unlikely duo in the clubroom.

"Shall we go then?" Umi asked.

"Yea..." Nico muttered and the two head towards the door in silence.

Nico twisted the knob and pushed the door open only to realise that the door wouldn't budge. Confused, the petite girl tried again but to no avail. Irritated, the raven haired girl twisted the knob again, and used her shoulders to push against the door. It just wouldn't budge. Visibly paling, the raven haired girl's heart started to pound as the first trickle of fear and panic set in and she tried once more, using all of her strength to push the damned door open.

No luck.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. I'm sure it'll open just fine. _Nico tried to convince herself as she gulped, before concentrating all of her strength to her shoulder and banged against the door, fervently praying that it would open.

Unfortunately, the door refused to move even an inch and Nico realised that the door was probably jammed.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Umi frowned, though slightly worried by Nico's actions. The gears inside the blue haired girl had already started to work and judging by her friend's behaviour and actions, and how the door didn't open, she had concluded that the door was–

"The door's jammed," Nico breathed out uneasily.

"What...?" Umi blinked. Jammed. The door was jammed. "Let me try," the bluenete gritted her teeth. Her strength was stronger than Nico's. So maybe she would be able to open the door.

Umi sucked in a breath before mirroring Nico's actions.

She tried to push the door open, only to realise that the door really was jammed.

"...It really is jammed." Umi muttered under her breath.

"...Isn't that what I told you just now?" Nico couldn't help but say though inside, she was trying to calm herself down. After all, it wasn't the end of the world even if they seemed to be stuck in the clubroom.

"..." Umi narrowed her eyes at her senior and Nico immediately blanched, effectively silenced.

"I'll call Kotori and see if she could get the chairwoman for help," Umi finally said as she dug her mobile phone out of the bag. Since the door was jammed, it would be prudent and most effective if an adult, especially a staff from the school, was able to contact the specialist or get someone to fix the door and get them out.

"In that case, I'll contact Eli to inform her of the situation," Nico decided, feeling like she had to do something. Besides, she should probably tell someone in Muse of their current situation and the blonde Ex-Student Council President seemed the most ideal and logical choice.

* * *

"Eli sounded worried and despite my assurances, she's rushing to the school now," Nico informed Umi who had just ended her call with Kotori.

Umi smiled slightly, "That sounds like Eli alright. Kotori said that the chairwoman is still in school and she'll help us inform her that we're locked. She's going to inform Honoka as well, since she's our leader. She sounded like she wanted to come too but I dissuaded her."

"I see...Then...all we do now is wait?" Nico asked quietly and Umi nodded before heading back to the desks.

Nico followed suit and the two now sat on the chair in silence.

Umi wasn't too worried about being stuck in the clubroom since she knew that help would arrive soon. All she had to do was to inform her family that she would be late since she was stuck in school. With that in mind, the blunete immediately made the necessary call before taking out her homework and started on it diligently. Instead of wasting time, might as well do something productive, was what the bluenete thought.

Nico, on the other hand, was panicking inside her mind. Although she was extremely worried about the situation they were in, she was glad that Umi was here. The reliable junior had always seemed calm and level headed, and Nico knew that if she was stuck here alone, she would've probably panicked for a long time before logic and rationality started to set in. However, even though she knew that help would arrive soon, she couldn't help but worry about her siblings at home. After all, being the older sister, she was responsible for their dinner. What would happen to her hungry younger siblings if she wasn't at home by dinner time? That thought had caused her to start pacing about in the room. She then spotted Umi doing her work and wondered how the bluenete managed to be so calm at times like this and was even in the mood to be doing homework.

_I guess growing up in a strict and disciplined family does make a difference. _Nico thought to herself as she resumed her pacing.

As the minutes ticked by, Nico started to be fully and overly aware of the deafening silence that fell upon them.

Umi seemed like she didn't mind as she continued working her way through a math problem but the raven haired girl had felt overly conscious over the fact that it was so quiet– something she still wasn't quite used to yet, since she'd often spent time with her noisy siblings.

It wasn't as if Nico had many things to talk about to Umi, and vice versa. Umi was one of the few members that Nico talked less too, since they were the complete opposites and they were seldom left alone. They were often in a huge group, and Nico also tended to hang out with the third years (not by choice) and the first years. But then again, Nico hated silences, even though the silence wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was surprisingly comfortable, but she needed a distraction before she started to hyperventilate and start over thinking about how her siblings were going to starve to death if she didn't make it home in time.

Finally, the petite girl was unable to withstand the silence as she opened her mouth.

"Hey, Umi."

The blue haired lyricist looked up from her paper with a questioning look, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"...Homework..." Umi managed to answer before gritting her teeth as a sudden headache hit her.

"I...see..." The twin tailed girl said, not noticing the grim and pained look on the younger girl's face. _Damn it. I can't let the conversation dry up just like that! I need to continue the conversation, if not I'll only keep pacing about, drowning myself with worry. __  
_

However, before she could formulate another question, Umi had spoken, "You're anxious right?" She'd noticed that Nico looked concerned through the way the older girl seemed to be furrowing her eyebrows every now and then. Her pacing about in the room only added to confirm Umi's suspicions. She'd debated whether she should start the conversation instead but for some reason, she felt...embarrassed to do so and thus, she had waited patiently for her senior to initiate the conversation. The light headache had continued to throb but the bluenete did her best to ignore it, bearing with the pain, not letting it show. After all, she didn't want to worry Nico any further. And it was just a headache.

"Huh?" Nico could only manage.

"You were pacing about. It's pretty obvious you're nervous." Umi explained, having decided to give up on homework as she focused on Nico, "What are you worried about? We'll be able to leave this room soon."

Nico bit her lips before slumping down on a chair. "I'm...worried about my younger siblings." The petite girl admitted softly. "I have to be home to cook dinner, to help them with their homework." She hadn't wanted to tell Umi the truth at first, but for some reason, she felt like she didn't mind telling the younger girl what was on her mind.

"When you can't even handle your own homework?" Umi raised an eyebrow but upon seeing the depressed look on her senior's face, the bluenete immediately regretted her words, "I'm sorry, that was tactless of me and the joke was tasteless."

"No offense taken," Nico sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure help would be coming soon," Umi offered a smile.

"Thank you...Umi." Nico returned the smile with one of her own, though a hint of worry was still evident from the tone of her voice.

Seeing such an uncharacteristic look on the older girl's face, Umi couldn't help but worry as well. It wasn't like Nico to be in such a state. Umi had almost expected the twin tailed girl to perform her usual catchphrase "Nico Nico Nii" at times like this but the expression on Nico's face had brought an ache to Umi's heart.

Despite her appearance and the fact that Nico could be narcissistic, egoistical, hard to bear, arrogant at times, Umi knew that in truth, Nico was probably one of the most sensitive person in Muse, and that she really cared a lot for her family. She'd always put up a strong and independent front, not wanting to rely on others or for others to see her weak side. Therefore, having Nico to admit that she was worried had made Umi happy that the older girl had actually confided in her, but it also made her a little miserable since her friend seemed to be suffering.

Wanting to console the raven haired girl somewhat, Umi was about to open her mouth to speak when she suddenly felt dizzy. Bringing a palm to her temple, the bluenete tried to focus on her surrounding that were rapidly splitting into threes and fours but it only made her world spin.

"...Umi?" She could vaguely hear a worried voice calling her name. It felt like something was buzzing into her ear as white spots danced at the edge of her vision.

"Umi! Umi!" The same voice now sounded really panicked. Umi frowned. She didn't really want the voice of the person to sound so worried. She tried to open her mouth, to speak, to tell the voice that she'd be fine and she was just dizzy but all that escaped from her mouth was a pained gasp as she felt herself slipping from her chair.

With a loud thud, Umi collapsed onto the floor as her body lost its strength.

"Umi! Umi! Damn it!" Nico had immediately rushed over to the bluenete's side. "Hey, Umi, what's wrong?!"

Gnashing her teeth, the blue haired archer managed to croak out, "I'm fine..."

"Like hell you are!" Nico shot back a retort as her eyebrows creased with worry. Why did Umi suddenly collapse? Why didn't she notice that something was wrong with the younger girl? Damn it. Was she too caught up with herself to actually notice that her friend wasn't feeling well?

"Dizzy..." Umi murmured as she tried to stand back up, her hands grabbing the edge of the desk tightly for support.

However, her legs buckled again, and her fingers slipped from the desk. She would've dropped onto the fall if not for Nico's quick reflexes, catching the younger girl in her arms.

Noting that the younger girl seemed lighter than she looked, Nico noticed that Umi was breathing heavily, her face flushed. Bringing a shaky hand to the bluenete's forehead, the raven haired girl realised that Umi was burning up.

_How long..._

Nico clenched her fists. How could she not have noticed?! Why was she so self absorbed? _No, now isn't the time to beat myself up about_ _being an insensitive fool. I need to help her. I need to__–_

A sudden vibration from her pocket told her that someone had called her phone. Nico snatched her phone from her skirt's pocket and hit the answer button. It was Eli.

"E-Eli! What should I do?! Oh god, what should I do?! It's my fault. I should have noticed–" Nico was on the verge of tears as she burst out.

"N-Nico?! Wait! Calm down! I have no idea what you're saying." The quarter Russian said. She could tell that Nico was distressed, extremely so and worry began to overtake her upon hearing the panicked and tearful voice. "Tell me what's happening," Eli said firmly over the phone.

"U-Umi...she's burning up! She's running a high fever...a-and she'd collapsed just now. Eli, we have to get out of here soon and bring Umi to–"

"Nico! Calm down!" Eli demanded, "I'm reaching the school now, so for now try to remain calm and stay beside Umi. I'm sure there's ice in the refrigerator. Wrap a cloth around some ice to make an ice pack. Use it until we get you two out of there. You hear me, Nico?"

"...Yes, Eli. I'm sorry, I_–" _Nico tried to say. The raven haired girl had calmed down a little and had laid the younger girl against the chair by supporting her up.

"It's fine. Just hang on until help arrives and I trust that you're able to take care of Umi?" The Ex-Student Council President asked. She trusted Nico to be able to take care of the younger girl since the petite girl had siblings, and was probably used to taking care of someone. All Eli had to do was to make sure Nico was calm and acting rationally and take good care of Umi before help arrived.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" The twin tailed girl shot back good-naturedly.

"As expected of Nico," A hint of smile could be detected from Eli's voice, causing Nico to smile to herself as well.

"T-Thank y_–"_

_"_Thank me when you get out," Eli interrupted.

"...Okay." Nico sighed.

"I'll see you later then," The blonde said.

"See you," Nico returned before she hung up her phone.

Exhaling, Nico went to get ice from the mini refrigerator in the clubroom. Reaching for a handkerchief in her bag, the older girl put several ice cubes onto the cloth and wrapped it up tightly, twisting the end of it before tying it up and she placed the "ice pack" onto Umi's head, hoping that it would at least help cool her high temperature down.

"Ni...co..." A soft murmur from Umi immediately caused Nico to be alert.

"What's wrong, Umi?"

"...It's uncomfortable...everything feels hot and cold at the same time. Everything is so white..." The blue haired girl groaned out hoarsely.

"Umi..." Nico muttered. Biting her lips, the petite girl half carried the younger girl by slinging the younger girl's arms over her shoulders. Making their way to a corner in the room where there was enough space, Nico sat down, leaning against the wall, and told the bluenete to lie her head on her lap.

"Is this better?" Nico whispered gently, brushing her fingers over the younger girl's fringe.

Under normal circumstances, Nico was sure that Umi would have been so embarrassed and wouldn't, even if it cost her life, lie on Nico's thigh but since the younger girl appeared to be sick and running a high fever, the raven haired girl had figured that Umi's mind would be too muddled and hazy to care about trivial things like embarrassment.

"Yea...this is better...it's so warm and comfortable..." Umi mumbled as her eyelids started to droop down.

"Take a rest now. I'll wake you up when the door opens." Nico said reassuringly as she leaned down, placing a soft and chaste kiss on the other girl's head.

"Un..." Umi's voice was barely a whisper before sleep took over her. Nico then placed the "ice-pack" on the girl's forehead once again.

Regarding her junior with a fond look, the petite third year smiled gently at the sleeping girl on her lap. Who knew Umi had such an adorable sight to her? (Umi looked even more adorable than she was, Nico had to admit.) There's a certain child-like quality in the younger girl as Nico continued to observe the blue haired girl. Well, Umi would probably freak out after she woke up and felt better. So until then, Nico figured that she should probably enjoy this rare moment in which her usually disciplined and strict junior looked uncharacteristically peaceful and adorable.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review Replies:**

_Enya Talisman_: Hehehe, thank you! Oh? 95 points? XD What should I do or improve on to earn that 5 points? XD That aside, I really love Hanayo's voice in slow songs eg. Nawatobi, Love marginal. So what do you think of this chapter, as the of the writers who wrote the ever ultra rare [pun (un)intended] pairing of UmiNico? XD

_kryuu27_: I do think Eli is a dense person but Erena struck me as someone who could be dense too (but I can't say for sure since she didn't appear as often in the anime). Having two dense person wouldn't be fun at all, don't you think? XD YES MakiPana is cute, Hanayo is cute. Extremely so. And yea, I get that, I personally like Umi's voice a lot, and she's my favourite though Hanayo's voice is so clear, beautiful and controlled.

_ihavenoidea_: Well, someone has to be the dense one XD And it's pretty fun to see Eli reacting to how dense Erena could be~ Omg. It sounds plausible for Maki being the one to be pushed by Hanayo and Rin this time! Hopefully that scene would be included in the upcoming movie~

_Ebon Paw_: Thank you! :) And yes, I do agree that the wild stars solos shows the range of voices in each girl. Nico's voice had a greater impact on me though, with how deep it is, Nozomi's too. Though unfortunately for Kotori...her voice is hard to "become deep". And yes, Pile's voice in "Himitsu to Hanazono" is wonderful XD And I also do think that Emitsun's "Sekou Resolution" is pretty cool too (assuming that you've heard it) XD

_Motive_: You and I are going to be great friends. I can feel it. Anybody that ships KotoUmi wholeheartedly or "instantly honed in on the kotoumi out of pure instinct" (as you have put it) is in my books, an awesome person. Anyway, though I've mentioned that I've closed the requests box/option for now, the word "kotoumi" had caught my attention. So yes, I'll accept it your request! It's KotoUmi after all, I can't reject it.

_lovemaki_: I guess your love for Maki extends to her mum as well? XD

_Major Mike Powell III_: As usual, thank you! Hahaha, "original waifu" - that _is true, _in the anime at least, and there is also the interaction between the two when Hanayo visits Maki's house to return her her student pass that she dropped in school XD _  
_

_asb227_: Look forward to it since it's up next~

_Jaez_: First of, thank you! Secondly, yep, go check those fics out~ Glad that you liked the previous chapter! And as I've mentioned above to _ihavenoidea_, I hope that Maki would be pushed by Rin and Hanayo someday :3 And I'm so honoured and flattered that you'll wait for mine first before reading the other fics XD It's making me blush XD XD (coughs) Anyway, that was alright for a prompt~ It's actually pretty logical and brilliant, since I've never considered what would happen when Kotori takes everyone's measurements for their outfits. :) But what kind of question would Eli ask? (hmmm) Is that up to me or...? o.O

_Dash24zappshift_: Once again, thank you for the review~ :D

* * *

I was supposed to finish this yesterday, but due to certain circumstances (being assaulted, pounced on, punched by, pinched by, headbutted by, dragged around by my over energetic, over enthusiastic, overly playful kid cousin), I couldn't summon the energy to finish the chapter. So, sorry about that! T_T

Plus, I keep thinking about KotoUmi.

Note: They do get out of the room without anymore problems later on. Eli arrives, knocking on the door minutes after Umi fell asleep and Nico shushes Eli, saying that Umi is still fast asleep. Taking care of (and watching) Umi had taken Nico's worries about her siblings off her mind. Chairwoman Minami arrives fifteen minutes later with the guy who un-jammed the door. Umi wakes up after the door is opened and freaks out when she realised her position, much to the amusement of both Eli and Minami. You can probably imagine the rest.

Next: _Nishikino X Minami! _


	24. Nishikino X Minami

Pairing: Nishikino X Minami

Chapter: _The years that have passed by._

In which Nishikino pays Chairwoman Minami a special visit in school.

* * *

"...Why are you staring at me like that, Nishikino...san?" A grey haired woman who looked above 30 asked with a small frown plastered on her face as she leaned against the wheeled office chair, her arms folded across her chest.

"Aw, you should've at least pretended to be happy to see me~" A red haired woman around the same age said playfully, a smile already creeping up her face as she sat comfortably on the chair in front of the other woman.

A long mahogany table separated the two friends and stacks of papers and documents could be seen scattered along the table in the Chairwoman of Otonokizaka Academy's office.

"So...how can I help you, Nishikino-san?" The chairwoman asked, all business-like as she stared impassively at the red head.

"...Don't ignore what I just said! And why all the formality?" Nishikino pouted, an action that would seem childish on a woman like her, but Minami ignored the all too familiar pout– that had brought back unwanted memories along with it.

"Nishikino..." Minami sighed, "Why did you drop by so suddenly?" The grey haired woman had hoped that the red head was here for some business, preferably something related to her daughter, who was a student in the school. But judging by the carefree appearance of her old friend, Minami knew that Nishikino's purpose here was probably something more simple, say, visiting a certain someone who hadn't contacted her for so long.

But if she was to be honest with herself, Minami was actually glad to see her old friend that she'd lost contact for many years. They'd met in the Otonokizaka's auditorium by coincidence once after so many years when both of them went to see Muse's performance. Of course, the respective women was there to cheer their own daughter on, especially Minami since her daughter had almost left Japan that day. After the performance had ended, they'd promised to keep in contact with each other before they went to look for their own daughter. However, Minami hadn't tried to contact the red head. Not that she didn't want to– on the contrary, she badly wanted to call her but she knew that if she saw the red head again, her old and forbidden feelings for the other woman would arise again, this time stronger. She'd barely managed to control herself when she first saw her again for so many years the other day.

And now, the very red head that she didn't want to see again appeared in front of her, in her office, no less. Her smooth auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders, her simple yet elegant white dress that hugged her well maintained body, emphasising the curves that were now extremely well-developed, paired with a baby blue cardigan were perfect, yet overwhelmingly distracting– she couldn't take her eyes off the sight that was feasted upon her eyes. She had to force herself to tear her eyes from the beautiful sight in front of her, restraining her own desire to push the other woman against the wall and help herself to her lips.

Clenching her fists that were hidden beneath her office table, the grey haired woman steeled herself as she waited for the other woman's response.

"You didn't call me after that day," Nishikino started before twirling the ends of her hair, "So…instead of calling you, I came here to find you since I have an off day. If I'd knew that you were the principal of this school, I would've came by much earlier. I just didn't think that the 'Chairman Minami' that my daughter had briefly mentioned was actually you."

"I…see…" The chairwoman said softly before averting her gaze from the lavender orbs. _She still retains her habit of twirling her hair… _Minami thought to herself. She couldn't bear to look at the other woman, not when she was sporting such a gentle look. _  
_

"What's wrong?" Nishikino asked.

"N-Nothing," Minami attempted a smile. _What's wrong is that I can't help but love you, to feel for you even when I know I shouldn't. Even after so many years, why is it that I can never forget you? _

"You're lying. You always avert your eyes like that when you're lying. Tell me, what's wrong?" The red haired woman probed, now really concerned. One minute Minami seemed indifferent and almost cold, and the other, she looked like she was in pain. The red haired woman knew something was wrong, yet the woman sitting in front of her wasn't telling her anything. But then again, so many years had passed. They might have been best friends when they were younger but now things were different. Who was she to say that Minami still regarded her as a good friend?

"It's nothing." The grey haired woman reiterated. _Stop asking me. If you keep asking, I might just let all my feelings out. And I can't do that. _

"Minami–"

"I said it's nothing!" Minami burst out as she stood up with so much force that it sent her chair reeling back, slamming against the wall. "Please…Nishikino…don't ask…any further…" The greynete's voice broke as her head hung low. Her hands were curled as they gripped tightly against her table. She couldn't take it. Not when the love of her life stood in front of her, oblivious to her feelings, and was even attempting to get her to confide in her. Not when the love of her life was married and had a daughter.

"Minami…" The red haired woman eyes were wide as she sat dumbfounded in her seat. She could only stare at the other woman. The woman who'd always seemed so controlled, the woman who'd always seemed so gentle.

"I'm sorry, I was out of hand. Forgive me." Minami finally said as she calmed herself down. What was she doing, bursting out on Nishikino? It wasn't as if everything was the red head's fault. Besides, she's the chairwoman of the school and she jolly well should act like one– not like some emotional teenager. She had to be stronger, to cast away all her unwanted feelings away. To cut them off. But how could she do that when Nishikino kept appearing in front of her? When she kept dreaming of her in her sleep?

"M-Minami…" Nishikino bit her lip. She wanted to ask what was wrong, she wanted to know what was wrong. Even in high school, it wasn't often that the other woman blew up on her. The only time she could recall the grey haired woman doing that was when she'd called the grey haired woman during their university days and said that she was going to be married. Yet she couldn't say anything, couldn't ask anything except to call her by her last name for the third time.

The grey haired woman sat back down quietly. She then turned her attention back to her old friend, "So...how have you been, Nishikino?"

The red head looked like she wanted to ask something but decided against it as she answered, "I'm fine– mostly."

"How's your...husband?" Minami almost tripped over the last word but managed to steady her voice.

"He...passed away." The red haired woman said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't...know." Minami bit her lips. She felt uneasy and guilty. Her friend's husband had passed away yet she didn't know. The grey haired wondered how the red head had gone on with her life upon her husband's death. Did she fall into a depression? Was she sad? Was she heartbroken? Was she angry? Minami didn't know, and she didn't want to know, she selfishly thought to herself. She was guilty that she wasn't here for her friend, yet although she had loved the red haired woman for so many years, the fact that her husband had passed away didn't make her happy at all. In fact, it made her feel even worse, for even thinking that perhaps, she might have a chance with her.

_I'm the worst. _The greynete laughed bitterly at herself. Her friend was suffering and all she could think about was the fact that she might have a chance with her. _Like hell that would happen. _Minami gritted her teeth.

"It's fine. It's been three years...and we don't have each other's numbers to keep in contact," Nishikino said before hesitating a little as her gaze turned towards Minami's fourth finger, and noticed that there wasn't a ring there. Noticing lavender orbs that hovered around the missing ring, Minami provided an answer to the unspoken question, "We're divorced."

Nishikino gasped before her expression turned into a gentle one and she said almost sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Minami shrugged, "Both of us knew it would happen sooner or later. We..." The greynete sighed while she tried to explain to the other woman, "What we had...wasn't love." She admitted, closing her eyes. This was the first time she'd admitted it to someone else other than her husband and daughter. It felt like a weight of burden was off her shoulder, yet she knew that her marriage with her husband was a rash decision on her part, in an attempt to forget Nishikino, as well as an attempt to live with a man she thought she'd loved. Her daughter had been upset and distraught when they finally told her that they were going to file a divorce, yet she knew that Kotori understood the reason why they were having a divorce. Kotori, despite her looks, was actually rather perceptive and she knew her parents better than anybody else. The girl had accepted it like a mature adult– Minami was sure that the level of maturity her daughter displayed had shamed her as her mother, since all she had done for many years was to act like a rash child, making reckless decisions and not thinking things through before marrying her ex-husband.

Nishikino was stunned into silence. She didn't know how to take all that in. She'd thought that Minami was happy with her husband but she was wrong. For some reason, after knowing that Minami was divorced, a light of hope lit up in her heart. She tried to quash it down– it wasn't right, she reasoned. Truth to be told, back in high school, she had feelings for Minami. However, she'd tried her best to beat those feelings down. She thought she would never love anyone again, but she was wrong. She'd met her late husband in university and they were in love. For a long time, Nishikino was able to put thoughts of Minami away, tucked in a secret corner of her heart. She truly did love her husband, perhaps just as much as Minami. She didn't think it was possible– to love two people at the same time, but she did. When her late husband had passed away, she'd begun to miss Minami more. Old feelings rose within her and she wanted to find her, even though the last time they saw each other it was at Minami's wedding.

Nishikino tried to say something, _anything_, to fill this sudden silence that fell upon them, but found that she couldn't. Each time she laid her eyes on the greynete, she would remember how much she'd loved her. She'd managed to repress such feelings when she finally gathered up her courage to look for Minami in her daughter's school but after Minami told her about her marriage status, everything came crumbling down. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask, to know. Most of all, she wanted to know why Minami had never contacted her, ever since the grey haired woman's marriage. She tried to call Minami but her number didn't went through. She figured that the greynete had probably changed numbers and hadn't bothered telling her. She was hurt, angry, and most of all, disheartened. And then a miracle happened, enabling her to find Minami two weeks ago in the school auditorium. Minami had looked happy to see her and the red haired woman gave her contact number and told her to call her when she's free. Yet, she didn't call. She chalked it up to Minami being busy but deep down, she knew that Minami was never going to call her. And thus, she'd taken the first step by visiting her.

Nishikino didn't know what possessed her to say the next few words, yet it came tumbling out anyway. "Why didn't contact me for so many years?"

Minami sucked in a breath. That was the question that she had dreaded to answer. She knew that if she'd met up with Nishikino again, this question would inevitably come up. She'd managed to dodge it the previous time, but it seemed like she wouldn't able to this time.

The red haired woman observed how Minami's face had contorted into one of pain. She noticed that the chairwoman was biting her lips, something she was prone to doing ever since high school when someone asked her something she didn't want to answer. Even though they were now women over thirty and even had a child of their own, some habits never die.

"Minami." Nishikino whispered, "Why? Why didn't you call me? Or at least text me? I thought...we're still friends. When Maki was born, I was so happy...but I wasn't able to share my joy with you. Even when...my late husband died, you're the one I was looking for...searching for...I wanted to see you, I wanted you to comfort me... You...You're my best friend since high school...and even in university we were still close with each other. I don't know what happened after you got married but you even changed your number. I couldn't find you at all...I..." The red haired woman blinked back her tears as she curled her fingers into a fist to control her shaking hands.

The grey haired woman thought her heart was going to break. Knives and thorns pricked her heart at Nishikino's voice that was on the verge of breaking down. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart apart open with a knife. It hurt. Hearing how Nishikino had suffered in her absence had hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

"Why...?" Nishikino whispered again, imploring her. "Why didn't you–"

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Minami blurted out as slammed her fist on her table. "Because...I love you...that's why..." Her voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes. Her chest hurt and she felt overwhelmed with all the emotions that were running rampant inside her. She couldn't stop herself. Not when Nishikino's voice pierced through her heart like a knife, not when her feelings for Nishikino kept increasing and kept screaming to be heard.

"M-Minami..." The red haired woman's eyes went wide in astonishment. A familiar feeling she thought she'd never experience again rose within her, setting her heart ablaze and racing wildly. Before she could even utter the next few words, she felt herself being pushed back. As her back hit the wall of the chairwoman's office, soft lips crushed against hers. Before the pain on her back could even be registered, the soft sensation of Minami's lips had sent her head reeling, the pain forgotten. Wet flesh probed further into her mouth and Nishikino didn't resist, the smooth wetness of the flesh rubbing against her own tongue causing her whole body to flame up as she let herself succumb to the sizzling hotness that engulfed her entire body. It felt good, _so good._

At the feel of the warm flesh wrapping around her tongue, Nishikino couldn't help the moan that rose from the depths of her throat. She was burning, her body felt extremely hot as her mind continued to spin. She felt light headed and she couldn't stop the kiss that had gotten so deep in just a matter of seconds. Part of her mind told her that she should just pull away, that it was too sudden but the other part of her mind refused to do so. All coherent thoughts were blown away as Minami continued the kiss, pressing herself deeper and further into Nishikino's body heat. The kiss had set a fire burning inside her that only kept growing by the second– she hadn't felt this way before. Not even when her husband had kissed her. The experience was entirely mind-blowing, and she didn't want it to stop. Unfortunately, she had to push the greynete away several minutes later, her hands trembling as she tried to catch her very much needed breath.

Still gasping for breath, Minami's mind was blank. All she could think of was how soft, how hot, and how sweet Nishikino had felt and tasted. She staggered back, her mind still whirling. Several more seconds had passed when the haze inside her head had finally cleared. Her eyes immediately widened in horror as she realised what she'd just done.

Recognising the look of horror on Minami's face, Nishikino immediately tried to take a step forward as she exclaimed, "M-Minami! I...I love you too!"

The chairwoman could only look dumbly at the red head. Did she hear right? Did Nishikino just said that she loved her? Or was she imagining things?

"I-I've loved you since high school..." Nishikino confessed, a slight blush tinted her pale face.

"B-But...your late husband..." Minami couldn't comprehend the confession that her friend had made. Wasn't she in love with her late husband? Wasn't that why she married him? How could she love her then?

"Don't get me wrong," The red haired woman exhaled before running her fingers down her wavy hair, "I love my late husband too. I mean, I didn't think it was possible to love two people at the same time...but..." She trailed off with a sigh. "I...ever since high school, I've been in love with you. But I didn't dare to tell you since I thought you would surely reject me. In university, I met him...and fell in love with him. Yet, I couldn't forget you. When my late husband passed away, I...realised that I've been missing you all along. I miss the times we would spend with each other, I miss the days where we would just lie about in your bed talking about nothing and everything. I miss your presence, your voice, your smile, _everything. _I need you, Minami." Nishikino admitted softly, staring into the hopeful amber orbs in front of her.

Minami knew that her face was extremely red, and her heart was pounding erratically against her chest. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that her feelings were not one sided nor unrequited. What were the chances that Nishikino actually returned her feelings? She was trembling, still unable to believe that her friend from high school actually said that she loved her. The grey haired woman had given up on finding love ever again, still unable to let go of Nishikino, yet she was given a miraculous chance, to start all over with the one she loved.

"M-Minami...?" Nishikino hesitated, since the grey haired woman was still silent and staring at her, eyes wide, mouth gaped open. The red haired woman didn't know what that meant. Was she accepted? Or rejected?

The only answer Nishikino received was another kiss on her lips. This time, the kiss was chaste and simple. The red haired woman felt a grin splitting across her face. That was all the answer that she needed form Minami. Once Minami pulled away a second later, she looked a little embarrassed as she said, "Could we...perhaps... start all over again?"

"Hell yes," Nishikino breathed out as she pulled the chairwoman in, capturing the greynete's lips with her own.

For now, she would selfishly indulge in kissing Minami, enjoy the moment as she expressed her love for the woman she loved. She would worry about other issues later.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review Replies**:_  
_

Dash24zappshift: Sure do hope that your feet is fine! And thank you~ (once again)

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Thank you~! Hope you'll continue to like this fic~

kryuu27: I'm still alive XD and that's what counts. Yep, it's pretty fun and nice to have a change of pace every now and then though he can be a handful sometimes XD. And yes, Nico would probably be angry, well irritated I guess if she's ever locked up in a room. But I wanted to show Nico's "onee-san" side you know? Hahaha. Well, if Maki's inside the room with her inside, I can foresee an argument from a mile away. Yes! Another person who likes MakiPana! XD :D That aside, thanks for the review!

Enya Talisman: Thank you! Hahaha, the chairman seems like the type who likes to watch how fun things unfold...in my opinion anyway XD Must be tough studying/living in Singapore then? I suppose the education system there is rather strict and demanding? And sorry, that was a really tasteless pun. The pun is actually on the word "ultra rare" since it could also refer to SIF's ultra rare cards. Okay, the pun really is cold and lame ._. Don't mind me.

Jaez: Thank you~ As for the question, I'll think on it~

AShiba1nu: I knew I forgot something! I knew it! Damn. I totally forgot about the window. Yea, technically Nico and Umi can jump out of the window since it shouldn't be locked. But for the sake of the story... ... Let's just say they didn't think of it and since Umi is sick, it may be physically impossible for her to crawl out of the window. But then again, Eli could help both Nico and Umi out from outside the window... ... Damn, there's a plot hole. But thanks for telling me! :)

ihavenoidea: Thank you~

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you! Opposites do attract, just like how magnets attract- now that reminds me of a certain duet sung by a certain duo XD (if you know what I'm referring to)

* * *

Note: In the anime, I'm 99% sure that Maki's dad is still alive so in order for this pairing to go smoothly, the husbands had to be out of the way. Unless they commit adultery- but I do not really want to encourage that and since I like happy endings, I made Nishikino a widow and Minami divorced.

I can't say I understand how those two must've felt– the pain and the yearning since I have not experienced it myself. I tried to express what those two might have felt over the long years. Plus, they have kids to consider too, though they are in high school and are going to be adults given several more years.

I feel like I've crammed so much things into one small chapter. O_O

I like to think how Kotori would spoil Maki to no end if they were ever sisters. Kotori would probably hug Maki to death, calling her cute and adorable. She would probably make Maki wear all sorts of outfits she made, and she would use her watery eyes to plead Maki each time she refuses until Maki agrees just because she couldn't resist Kotori.

Anyway, next up: _NicoKoto!_


	25. Nico X Kotori

Pairing: Nico X Kotori

Rating: T

Chapter: _The metallic taste of...love? _

In which Kotori and Nico make Muse's costumes together.

* * *

Humming to herself, Kotori continued her needlework, diligently embroidering a set of flower patterns on the costume she'd just finished making. She was now working on the fourth outfit that she'd designed for Muse's next live performance, and along with a certain raven haired senior, the duo were now in Kotori's room, trying to finish the outfits that they needed by the end of the week in lieu of their performance. Contrary to Kotori's calm and peaceful look, Nico was scowling as she started to make the next costume, using the taupe haired girl's sewing machine.

"Tch. While we're working really hard here, I bet the rest of them are going to goof off and play elsewhere." Nico muttered under her breath. It wasn't as if she hated sewing, in fact she liked to do it. She was also one of the few members in Muse who knew how to sew and make clothes since she'd often had to sew a tear or a button back onto her younger siblings' clothes. But what was making her feel so grumpy was the fact that no one came by to either check on them or to help them. How were they supposed to finish all the outfits by the end of the week? Even with her own experience and Kotori's expertise, there was no way they were going to finish on time.

Sighing to herself, the petite third year wondered what the rest of her idol mates were actually doing as she continued to move the clothing downward, letting the machine do its job of threading the cloth together.

"They're probably working on the choreography and making minor changes to the song." A familiar high pitched voice answered her unspoken question, surprising Nico. "And I'm sure that they are really thankful and grateful even though they didn't show it." Kotori continued with a slight smile as she continued to weave the thin thread with her needle effortlessly.

"Sheesh. I know that already," The twin tailed girl returned. Of course she did. She knew her friends well enough to know that deep down, they really do appreciate the effort that both Kotori and her had put in in the costumes.

"I have no doubt that you do, Nico-chan~" The second year said cheerfully.

"Well, we better put up a great show next week since we put lots of effort into this! Especially since the super idol Nico-chan is personally making these costumes!" Nico hmp-ed as she returned to her sewing machine.

"Yep, of course!" Kotori said as she held the finally done costume up for a quick glance over, checking if there were any loose threads, or if the pattern she had sewed on looked fine. Nodding herself in satisfaction, the seamstress continued to pick up fifth outfit that Nico had finished just minutes ago and started on embroidering a different set of flower pattern on the purple piece of costume.

The hour passed in complete silence, the only sound that could be heard was the constant and rhythmic noise from the sewing machine. Different coloured pieces of cloth and various finished and unfinished costumes were strewn all over the table, and even on Kotori's bed.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to the duo, and neither was the silence they were working in uncomfortable since the two occupants in the room were used to it. In the beginning when Muse just started, it was awkward since Kotori didn't know her senior well...and well, Nico was technically older than her, though she might not look like it. However, as time passed and after spending a considerable time with her petite senior, Kotori now knew Nico better, understood her better and the silences that often engulfed the room was much more comfortable and less tensed. It felt like a place where she could completely relax and do the things she liked most– designing and making clothes.

Unbeknownst to the taupe haired girl, Nico felt almost the same way as the younger girl. Nico had thought Kotori was a girl who's often in her own little world, dazed and...a little fluffy. Granted, the taupe haired second year was sweet– her personality and smile that was– and Nico hadn't known someone, except for Kotori, who could rival her in cuteness. The taupe haired girl seldom, or rather, rarely got angry, and on several occasions, when the taupe haired junior flashed the overly sweet and pure smile of hers, Nico had breathtakingly thought Kotori looked like an angel.

But as she spent more time with the second year, she realised that Kotori was someone who was perceptive and sensitive to other people's feelings. Although she might follow Honoka's and Umi's lead, the taupe haired girl was always the one who supported them all behind the scenes. She was a strong person, contrary to popular belief, although she tended to stick to Honoka a bit too much. And Nico also realised that when Kotori was emotionally invested in someone, it could either make her stronger, or it could potentially break her– just like the time when she'd almost left Japan to study overseas. That was what scared Nico the most– when Kotori had said that she was leaving, she didn't want to accept it, and didn't want the taupe haired girl to leave, though she'd never admit it to anyone else. She'd grown attached to the alpaca loving girl, much more so than she'd like to admit.

A sudden hiss interrupted her thoughts and Nico immediately snapped her head up, only to see a slightly pained look on Kotori's face. The taupe haired girl was cringing as she gritted her teeth, holding out a finger that seemed to be bleeding.

"You're bleeding...!" At once, the raven haired girl stood up, abandoning her work and rushed over to her junior's side, worry and concern filling her features.

"Ah...I accidentally pricked myself with a needle. It hurts a little but I'm fi–"

Before Kotori could finish her sentence, she could feel something soft and wet caressing her bleeding finger and her amber eyes widened in shock.

"N-Nico-chan...!" Kotori stuttered as she felt the older girl licking and lapping the wound. "W-What are you– " The taupe haired girl was extremely flustered, her cheeks started to burn heatedly at the close proximity and at how Nico was sucking her finger.

"I'm stopping the bleeding." Nico answered as a matter of factly, "It's faster this way." She explained before returning to stop the red liquid that was oozing out slowly.

Kotori could only gaped at her senior, face still flushed. For some incomprehensible reason, her heart wouldn't stop thumping loudly against her chest. How could Nico do this as if it was the natural thing to do?! Kotori thought her heart was going to jump out and she swore that she could hear her own loud heartbeat.

She could feel a tingle at first which caused a shiver down her spine as a funny feeling started to grow inside her. She didn't want to admit it but Nico's actions actually felt good. That was what confused Kotori the most. And following that train of thought, Kotori wondered how it would feel like if Nico's lips were on hers instead. At that thought, the blush on her face brighter considerably. _No. Stop thinking about that! Get a grip on yourself, Kotori! _

Before the taupe haired girl could protest, Nico had removed her lips from the injured finger, ignoring the metallic taste of blood that remained in her taste buds. Wondering why her junior was so quiet all of the sudden, Nico looked up, only to see an extremely red faced Kotori who looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

_Cute_. Nico thought unconsciously. _As I thought, Kotori really is a cute girl. _

"W-Why did you do that?" Kotori finally stammered. "I'd be fine if I just wash it off or use a handkerchief to stop the bleeding..."

"Are you angry...?" Nico said quietly before sounding a little uncertain, "It was instinctive...I mean I'm used to doing that back when I pricked my fingers while sewing and fixing my younger siblings' clothes...so I guess...I acted without thinking...?"

"I-I'm not...!" Kotori blurted out. She wasn't angry with Nico, not at all! She just felt embarrassed and extremely flustered by her own feelings.

"I-I..." Kotori groaned inwardly. She couldn't even put her feelings into words, no matter how much she tried. This was hopeless!

"Kotori..."

"N-Nothing!" Kotori squeaked out. "Absolutely nothing at all!"

"...Really...?" Nico didn't seemed convinced as she narrowed her ruby eyes, staring intently at the taupe haired girl who flinched involuntarily at the stare.

The taupe haired second year nodded vigorously. "Yes! Nothing at all!"

"..." Nico decided to let it slide, seeing that her junior was clearly uncomfortable. She then wondered why the taupe haired girl looked so flushed and red. Was she sick? Or did she have a slight fever?

"L-Let's get back to work, shall we, Nico-chan?" Kotori tried to say before gulping under the ruby-eyed girl's continued gaze.

"...Alright..." The twin tailed finally relented before heading back to her seat, opposite of the taupe haired girl, and returned back to her sewing machine, not before sparing one last glance at the younger girl.

Kotori forced a smile and sighed when Nico started to work the sewing machine again.

Her heart that was previously rapidly pounding had slowed, yet the slight blush still remained as she recalled the raven haired senior's lips on her finger.

Shaking her head internally, Kotori tried to banish such thoughts away, but the more she tried to forget about it, the more vivid the sensation of having Nico's lips on her finger lingered in her mind. The scene that had occurred just now kept replaying itself in her mind, like a broken recorder. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her sewing.

Groaning internally, Kotori wondered if she should prick her finger again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

S3C0NDG0D: Hi there! Thank you! And I'll take the review as a compliment ;)

Enya Talisman: Thank you~ and don't worry, Kotori's snow queen card is also the only UR card I have XD (it's quite depressing, really. Since I'm already over level 100) And yea, sure! You can book a NozoKoto! :) But it'll take a while for me to open the request thingy again. Sorry about that!

Jaez: Hehehe, thank you! Ahhhh it's a pity I don't understand japanese and the drama CDs aren't usually subbed D: And hopefully, this particular NicoKoto is up to your liking. This is one of the hardest ships to write, in my opinion, and I derived this particular chapter from an episode in season 2 when Kotori, Nico and Hanayo were sewing their costumes for the halloween live (Dancing star on me!).

Msmusicful: Yesh, and they should also add more Minami/Nishikino moments in the anime *_*

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you!~

Dash24zappshift: Thanks~! LOL please don't die of happiness! There are more chapters to come!

Kumiko-chii: Hi there~ Thank you for supporting this fic~ And I've actually read the doujin you mentioned XD At first I wanted to do something similar to it, but decided against it, since the artist/author has already done it there~

* * *

Nico-chan! You're so dense!

Note: Updates _may_ not be as often as before since I'm starting my part-time job. Sorry! T_T   


A _**shout out**_ and a huge _**THANK YOU**_ to those who have favourited, followed and/or reviewed this fic, especially those who reviewed frequently (more like every chapter :3) ! (Yes, I know who you are, don't worry.) And not to forget closet readers out there!

Next: _KotoEli! _


	26. Kotori X Eli

Pairing: Kotori X Eli

Rating: T

Chapter: _Questioning feelings._

In which Kotori measures Eli's sizes in the clubroom.

* * *

Eli stiffened as she felt smooth cold fingers trailing its way along her hips. The owner of those finger was standing behind her, trying to tighten the measuring tape around the blonde's hips. The pony tailed blonde tried to not feel self conscious, yet each time she felt the younger girl's fingers on her, she couldn't help but shiver slightly at the touch. It didn't help that Kotori had insisted that she remove her uniform so that she could be more accurate in her measurements, unhindered by the crisp white shirt and blue skirt. Eli was also fully aware, perhaps _too_ aware of the fact that she was only clad in her bra and panties. Even though Kotori was also a girl, she just couldn't get used to being seen almost naked by others for prolonged periods of time.

At least she'd worn simple white undergarments that day, she sighed inwardly with relief. She'd never hear the end of it from her friends if she had actually worn her favorite yet seemingly childish chibi fox printed panties.

"84cm..." Kotori muttered to herself as she released the white tape, writing the number onto the sheet of paper that was attached to the clipboard by the table next to them.

"K-Kotori...? May I wear my skirt now?" The third year tried to ask, her voice in stutters.

"Eh? Hm...that's fine...since wearing your skirt doesn't affect your waist or bust measurement." Kotori answered almost casually, causing the blonde to reach for her school skirt immediately. At the sight of a flustered Eli quickly putting on her skirt, Kotori giggled. Who knew that her senior could be so adorable and so self-conscious?

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause Eli-chan's so cute when she's embarrassed~" The taupe haired girl answered with another chuckle and the older girl blushed further.

"K-Kotori!" Eli hissed, very much embarrassed at being seen and laughed at by her junior. She couldn't help it! She was fine when everybody was in the room when they were changing into and out of their live costumes but for some reason, being alone with Kotori, only in her undergarments, when she's taking her measurements was utterly embarrassing for her.

"Right, right, I'm sorry." The second year smiled. "Now for Eli-chan's waist..." The taupe haired girl murmured as she moved the tape further up.

The pony tailed girl tried not to let whatever Kotori was doing affect her, yet she couldn't help another shiver as she felt cool fingers resting on her stomach.

It felt too hot all of the sudden as her body temperature shot several degrees up with how the second year seemed to be carelessly running her smooth fingers across the flatness of Eli's belly.

"Uwah~ Eli-chan your abs are so firm and smooth~" Kotori said in awe before she glanced at the number on the tape.

"And you're so slim too~ You're beautiful and have such a great body shape! I wished I have a body like yours Eli-chan!" The taupe haired girl continued, her voice thick with pure admiration. Kotori really liked Eli's figure. As an aspiring fashion designer, she had a keen eye on people's figures, and she knew that many girls, even woman, would kill to have Eli's mature figure. Kotori wondered if Eli was interested in being a model after she graduated. It would be a waste of her good figure if she didn't want to be, the taupe haired girl thought. The younger girl then wondered how Eli had managed to keep her good figure.

"I-It's not that great..." Eli couldn't help but blush at the compliment, although the compliment had made her extremely happy, and it also caused a slight jump in her heartbeat.

"It is!" Kotori insisted, "It's almost perfect! You have curves at the right place, and if I'm not wrong..." Kotori trailed off as she moved the tape even further upwards. _Eli-chan seems to have grown bigger there_.

Eli's face reddened considerably as she felt the same gentle and cool fingers brushed against her skin slightly above her stomach slowly.

"K-Ko-Kotori..." Eli gulped as she felt yet another shiver running down her spine. Despite the coolness of Kotori's fingers, the blonde could feel herself getting warmer, her sensitive skin practically burning.

"Yes, Eli-chan?" Kotori blew softly into Eli's ears, causing the older girl to tense up, her face turning 20 shades darker.

"C-Could you please h-hurry up...?" The older girl stammered.

"Sure~" Kotori answered with a smile, though Eli probably couldn't see that. The taupe haired girl was actually having fun watching how the blonde got easily flustered and embarrassed. She now understood why Nozomi liked to tease her best friend. Besides, Eli's skin was so smooth and soft, and it felt good and nice to touch it, Kotori admitted inwardly. She couldn't help it, it was almost as if her hand had a will of their own and it was just so soft!

Eli's breaths deepened as Kotori's hand started to move deliberately slower across the area below taller girl's bra.

_Too close. She's too close...! _Eli bit her inner lips, trying to control herself from trembling too badly. She could hear her heart beat pounding loudly against her ears and she was almost sure that the taupe haired girl could hear it too. _Calm down, Eli! Breathe. _Yet, no matter how much she tried to calm her increasingly wild heart, she couldn't rid of the nervous flutter in her stomach, nor could she will herself to stop shaking.

Kotori swallowed, her throat suddenly dry when she heard the blonde's labored breathing, sensed the slight shivers, and felt the heat emitting from the blonde's soft milky skin. She found herself being unable to concentrate on the task on hand, as she was too distracted, and overwhelmingly aware of how close the two actually were, and how dangerously close her hand was to the older girl's bra clad breasts.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Kotori forced herself to move her hand away - much to Eli's relief - bringing it to the end of the measuring tape as she tightened it gently.

"...84cm..." The younger girl managed to choke out as she released the tape quickly, updating the measurement sheet on the clipboard.

"T-Thank you," Eli muttered before she grabbed her uniform from the chair and donned it on.

Kotori looked away, unable to keep the heat off her cheeks. The feel of Eli's skin was still vividly fresh in her mind and she clenched her fists tightly. What was wrong with her?

Eli, on the other hand was distractedly buttoning up her uniform. Her heart wouldn't stay calm and her cheeks continued to burn at the thought of feeling Kotori's hand on her bare skin again. The blonde took in a deep breath, hoping that it would calm herself down. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about her taupe haired junior. How her breath had tickled against her ear and how her fingers caressed her stomach. The pony tailed girl closed her eyes, biting her lips. Was it because it was Kotori who was doing that to her? Or was it because Kotori's the first one who ever did that to her? Or was it because she was just sensitive? If that was so, how could she explain the fact that she really wanted to feel Kotori's hands on her again?

"Hey, Kotori..." Eli began softly, causing the younger girl to turn towards her.

"Y-Yes?" Kotori's voice came out a tad higher, almost a squeak but the blonde didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in her thoughts.

"What if..." Eli bit her lips and swallowed before she continued in a throaty whisper, "What if...I said that I was in love with you?"

Kotori blinked, once, twice before she tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Her heart had raced even faster as she tried to absorb and digest Eli's words.

"I meant that as a 'what if'!" Eli asserted, blushing madly. "T-Take it as a hypothetical situation..." Eli murmured.

"I-I..." Kotori stuttered. How was she even supposed to answer that? And why the question all of the sudden?

"I-I'm sorry! Forget what I said!" Eli blurted out before hastily adding, "I-I don't know what came over me so...I...I mean...j-just forget what I said." _Why on earth did I say that?! _Eli chided herself internally. _What is wrong with me?! _

Kotori nodded mutely, unable to say anything. _"What... if I said that I was in love with you?" _Eli's voice echoed inside the taupe haired girl's mind, causing Kotori's heart to race faster. _Why? When Eli-chan says that...why do I feel like my heart's going to burst? _

Silence ensued as neither girls knew what to say. The room felt tensed and awkward all of the sudden and Eli cursed herself for blurting out such an outrageous question. The blonde silently observed the taupe haired girl who was deliberately averting her gaze from her. Her heart clenched slightly at that but she tried to dismiss it.

Kotori on the other hand, was too aware of Eli's gaze on her. She could feel the tips of her ears burning and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Groaning inwardly, Kotori wondered if this was retribution for teasing the older girl too much just now.

_"What... if I said that I was in love with you?" _

The question had sparked a range of feelings within the taupe haired girl. Love. What if what Eli said was true? What if the older girl really was in love with-

_That's...not possible. _Kotori bit her lips. Eli had said "what if"... and it probably didn't mean anything. Yet, why did her heart ached just at the thought of it being merely a "what if"? Why did her heart felt like it was breaking just at the thought it not being true? Love? Kotori couldn't say she knew a lot about love, since she hadn't had a chance to meet with boys around her age, especially being in an all-girls school. She'd spent her life up till now hanging out with Honoka and Umi, her dearest childhood friends, and recently, new friends that she treasured so much, including the older blonde that was still standing near her. With a start, the taupe haired girl realised that she didn't want it to be only a "what if"- she wanted it to be true.

"...What if I said that I love you too?" Kotori whispered, her voice just as soft and quiet.

Eli froze, unable to formulate any response as her eyes widened, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest.

"What if...I said I wanted it to be true?" Kotori pressed on, now facing the older girl, her voice starting to tremble slightly as her lips continued to quiver, "What if I wanted you to say that...you love me?"

"I..." Eli could only look at the younger girl, stunned as Kotori continued to stare hopefully into the oceanic-blue orbs that were swirling with mixed emotions.

Eli couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think coherently. Her mind was blank, utter blank. She really hadn't expected Kotori to answer her, much less with her own "what if" question, throwing her own question back into her face. Yet, the thought of Kotori saying that she loved her, just the thought of the possibility of it only fueled the fire burning in her, caused her own heart beat to beat louder and quicker.

"I..." Eli swallowed. Wetting her lips, the older girl continued, "I...would say that...I'm in love with you..."

As soon as those words left her lips, Eli understood the truth in her words as she let heartfelt feelings be known. What she hadn't expected was a blurring force that had slammed against her, crushing her into a huge hug.

"K-Kotori...?!"

"Eli-chan! Eli-chan, Eli-chan! I love you~" Kotori chirped happily as she nuzzled against the older girl's shoulder.

"Kotori..." Eli chuckled slightly before wrapping her arms around her junior, liking the feel of Kotori's warm body leaning against hers.

"You're so warm..." Kotori murmured against the blonde before sighing, "You smell nice too..."

"W-Wha-" Eli sputtered out, her cheeks reddening rapidly.

"Eli-chan..." The taupe haired girl said again.

"W-What is it...?"

"I just like saying your name~"

"W-Wh-Wha-"

"Ehehe~ Eli-chan's so cute when she's embarrassed and red in the face~" Kotori grinned before stealing a kiss on the blonde's burning cheek.

Eli could only continue to sputter before she finally returned a similar kiss, one against the younger girl's forehead.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

KevinCruelz: Thank you~

Enya Talisman: Thank you! and you're welcome!

GAT-X105VividPanzer: I'm pretty sure that Kotori wouldn't listen to your voice of reason now XD Since Nico's dense and all XD XD

Kumiko-chii: ^.^ thanks!

Jaez: The reason why Nico has to take care of Umi? *_* oh pray tell! Wait, NozoRin moments?! O_O Maaan, I wished I understood japanese T_T And thank you! The job's tediously boring so far ~.~

Dash24zappshift: Don't jump off the building! I still haven't thanked you yeeeeet!

Guest: Oh? Are those requests? If they are, I've already closed the request box. But then again, the pairs that you mentioned are already in the queue... so uh look forward to it?

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you!~ :D

ihavenoidea: Yep, totally!

rawr-uke: Hi! Um, is that a request...? If it is...then as I've told _Guest, _I've already closed to request box, but then again, KotoUmi is already part of the queue so I guess you can look forward it it! I'm really sorry since I only understand English and Chinese and I doubt what you wrote is English...?

* * *

This is a prompt by **_Jaez_**, therefore I do not own the plot since it belongs to him/her!

It wasn't supposed to be this hot and stuffy. (Please believe me! It was supposed to be more pure! -cries out indignantly-) T_T And the prompt wasn't this..."hot" either. Oh god. What have I done? T_T I'm sorry, Eli, Kotori and Jaez!

* * *

On another note, _**Merry (belated) Christmas! **_Hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas, however you choose to spend it! I was supposed to release this during Christmas or the day after (Chapter 26 on the 26th, ya know?) but I was dead tired after reaching home from work (Excuses, excuses).

Next: _UmiMaki! _(Continued from _A shot of espresso_)


	27. Umi X Maki (2)

Pairing: Umi X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _The second shot of espresso_

AU: In which Maki is a student in the science faculty studying medicine while Umi is in the arts faculty studying literature. (College/University AU).

_Continued from Chapter 3: A shot of espresso_

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Umi yawned slightly as she placed her other palm over her throbbing temple. The loss of a comfortable warmth next to her was painfully obvious when she woke up. The blue haired girl then turned to her side, confirming the absence of a certain red haired girl.

It would seem like Maki had already left- without telling or waking her up. She was gone, just like that. The bluenete tried not to let disappointment show on her face but she couldn't help the dejected sigh that escaped form her mouth. What had she expected? That Maki would be lying next to her and still be adorably asleep so that she could sneak in a few stares at her beautiful sleeping features? (Wait what?)

"Nishikino-san left half an hour ago," A sudden voice caused Umi to jump slightly. She immediately sat up, only to see the infirmary nurse, sitting casually on her roller chair, sipping a mug of coffee while trying to withhold a smile. After all, it was pretty amusing to see the bluenete's reaction to the missing girl next to her.

"She asked me to let you know that she's sorry that she couldn't thank you properly since she had to rush off to an important lecture. She said that she couldn't bear to wake you up since you looked so peaceful and relaxed in your sleep, and that she figured you needed to rest more. She also said that she'd make it up to you somehow," The nurse continued, now smiling.

"I-I see..." Umi muttered, not too sure if she should feel happy or embarrassed that Maki was so being so thoughtful. "Thanks...Sensei..." Umi said before fixing her dishevelled appearance. Smoothing out the creases on her dress, and running her fingers through her hair to straighten them, Umi withheld another sigh as her thoughts went back to Maki. She had mixed feelings about her, and wasn't sure how to really feel about the red haired girl. She found the red head irresistibly cute, yet beautiful at the same time. She didn't know her well- she only knew her name after all- but found that the red head's ability to be easily embarrassed an endearing trait. She hadn't expected to become friends (they are friends now...right?) with the red haired girl when she first approached her in the school cafe. Yet, the red haired girl had tried to talk to her first, perhaps out of curiosity since Maki seemed to know Honoka as well. And then they'd met each other again, coincidentally, in the infirmary, though she wished that they could've met under better circumstances. But then again, it was because of the incident that they'd gotten on first-name basis- somehow.

Thinking about how close they were on the infirmary bed, and how she could feel the heat emitting from the other girl, Umi blushed deeply before shaking her head vigorously. No, she shouldn't be thinking about such things.

"Sonoda-san, are you alright...?" The sudden question by the nurse shook Umi out of her deep thoughts and the bluenete stuttered, "I-I'm fine! I..I'd best get going now. Thanks for everything."

"You're most welcome," The nurse smiled warmly just as Umi stood up and grabbed her bag and books that were next to the bed - Honoka had probably delivered them to her, Umi figured, and made a mental note to thank her childhood friend later. She also figured that she should text her friend telling her that she was awake and would be heading back to her lectures and tutorials.

"Well then, hopefully I won't see you again here, Sonoda-san. And good luck with Nishikino-san~" The teasing voice of the nurse caused Umi to flush slightly before stammering a good-bye to the woman, refusing to delve into what the good luck could've meant.

* * *

Maki groaned inwardly.

She was tired, exhausted, and would absolutely die of fatigue if this kept up. Her mood had been sour for the entire week ever since that day. She thought she would probably meet the blue haired girl again in the school campus since they had a knack of meeting each other by chance the other day, yet a week since that day had passed and Maki hadn't seen any beautiful female student with long blue hair.

"Maki-chan...are you alright?" A cat-like voice asked the red haired girl who was now lying on a bench in the schoolyard, covering her eyes with her entire forearm.

"I'm so...tired..." Maki groaned weakly, "I feel like dying..." The medical student was extremely beat, her eyelids were drooping, and she was one the verge of falling asleep. Her muscles were also tired, and she didn't feel like moving at all.

"D-Don't die, Maki-chan! Maki-chaaan!" The owner of the voice started to panic as she started to shake the red head, effectively rousing her from her sleepy and hazt state.

"S-Stop that, Rin!" Maki yelled, sitting up immediately with yet another huge groan. "I haven't died. It was just a figure of speech..." The red haired medical student sighed as she pried the orange haired girl's hands away from her arms.

"Thank goodness nya~" Rin exhaled. "Why are you so tired nya?" Upon closer inspection, the chartreuse eyed girl realised that her friend's complexion was deathly pale, and her face looked a little haggard. Even the usual vibrant and bright lavender in her eyes were dulled slightly, and Maki's voice sounded a little weak too.

"...Tests, assignments and whatnot..." Maki explained vaguely as she patted the space next to the bench, "C'mon sit down."

"You could continue lying down, nya. I don't mind!" Rin said, "Maki-chan looks like she's going to fall asleep any moment."

"It's fine. It'd feel bad if you have to keep standing up while I'm lying down lazily on the bench."

Rin looked hesitant but upon Maki's insistence, she gladly sat beside her friend. "You better sleep, Maki-chan. It's no good if you're tired all the time nya!"

"...I don't have the luxury of time to do that."

"Nya, but you have to, Maki-chan! What if you collapsed again, just like the other day?" Rin looked worried, grasping the red head's wrists. When she heard that Maki had collapsed in the infirmary, the orange haired girl felt so worried and concerned and she would've rushed to the infirmary immediately if her lecturer hadn't caught her for being late- though no matter how she tried to explain that she was helping a senior carry an unconscious student to the infirmary that she had accidentally crashed into, her lecturer didn't really believe her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Maki tried to assure her friend, forcing a smile but the short haired girl shook her head, unconvinced. Before she could attempt to convince Maki again, a sudden voice called out from a distance, "Maki-chan~"

Blinking, the red haired medical student turned to the source of voice, only to see a familiar bubbly and cheerful ginger haired girl waving happily at her.

"H-Honoka?!"

"Kousaka-senpai?!"

"Eh?!" Both Maki and Honoka exclaimed in unison as they both turned to Rin, "You know Honoka/Maki-chan?!"

Rin blinked, twice before nodding and turned to Maki, "You know Kousaka-senpai?"

Sighing, the medical student rubbed her temple. It seemed like Rin and Honoka knew each other. There wasn't a limit to coincidences, it seemed. Maki briefly wondered if Honoka was studying in the same course as Rin. It seemed likely. She knew for sure that her friend didn't visit the school cafe at all, so it didn't look like Rin would've known Honoka during the latter's part time job.

"Yes, I do. Would you mind explaining to me how you know her...?"

* * *

"So you rammed into a Honoka's friend and knocked her unconscious..." Maki trailed off, not too sure how she should react. Honoka was now standing beside Rin who was busy trying to justify her actions to the red head.

"I-It was an accident, Maki-chan! I apologised lots of times too nya!"

"That's true," Honoka interjected, sensing that the red haired girl was about to start scolding the orange haired girl. "She wouldn't stop apologising. It was getting annoying too."

"K-Kousaka-senpai! You're so mean...nya..."

Honoka ignored that comment before turning to face Maki, "I didn't know you knew Hoshizora-san."

"Ah, she's a high school friend. We just ended up in the same university taking different courses." Maki explained as she yawned.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan? You're tired?" The ginger haired senior probed, "You should go take a rest in the infirmary or something."

"That's what I told her, nya! But Maki-chan just wouldn't listen!" Rin interjected loudly. "Kousaka-senpai! Please help convince Maki-chan nya!"

Honoka looked at Maki before turning to Rin grimly, "I've been saying that to her each time she visits the school cafe. It's no use, Rin-chan."

"R-Rin-chan?!" The orange haired girl looked shocked that her senior had addressed her so casually.

"Ah...Hoshizora-san is a mouthful to say so I'll just call you by your first name. You don't mind, do you, Rin-chan?"

The short haired girl immediately shook her head, saying that no, she didn't mind. _Kousaka-senpai is kind of a weird person, _Rin thought to herself.

The bell then rang, interrupting them.

"Sorry, Maki-chan, I've gotta go nya! I still have tutorials..." Rin looked like she couldn't bear to leave the exhausted Maki alone, a concerned and conflicted look crossed her features as she glanced over at her friend.

"Don't worry," Maki said, "I'll be fine. You go on ahead." To be honest, she wasn't really fine. The conversation had made her even more tired and she would've just fallen asleep if not for the fact that Rin and Honoka were still there. Maybe she should get some sleep after all. She had another half an hour of break left and she was too tired to get any more studying done.

"See you later then, Maki-chan, Kousaka-senpai!" Rin waved before rushing off to her next venue. Both Maki and Honoka waved before the ginger haired girl sighed, "I have work now. Sorry, Maki-chan..."

"It's fine, Honoka."

"Please do try to get some rest or at least a short nap. I assume your break hasn't ended?"

"No..."

"Good. Then I'll be off then." Honoka patted the younger girl's head.

"See you!"

"Bye~"

Honoka glanced back at Maki one last time before sighing and started to make her way to the school cafe. She really hoped that Maki would take her advice and get some rest. Briefly, she wondered if Maki knew that the girl that Rin had crashed into was Umi.

* * *

Soft.

She was lying on something soft and warm. That was the first thought that crossed her mind as she opened her eyes and blueness immediately assaulted her vision.

She realised that she was staring at something blue, with white fluffy objects moving across the vast blueness.

Huh?

Was that the sky?

Why was she-

"Ah, you're awake now, Maki."

_That voice...sounds familiar... Where have I..._

Maki sat up with a loud gasp. Was she asleep all these while? But...she didn't remember having fallen asleep on-

"Maki?"

The red head spun her head, only to see intense brown golden orbs staring back at hers. Her eyes widened as her face reddened considerably. Why was Umi here? To be precise, why was she sitting on the bench next to her?! And wait, was she lying on Umi's-

"U-Umi..." Maki's voice croaked in the most embarrassing way, causing the medical student to blush further. "W-Why are you...?"

"You fell asleep on the bench," Umi explained gently, reaching for Maki's head. Maki shut her eyes on reflex, only to feel something soft rubbing and caressing her hair. Opening an eye, Maki realised that the blue haired girl she'd wanted to see for the past week was patting her head, smoothing out any stray hair. "I was walking passed this area and thought you'd probably rest better if you were lying on something soft. So I allowed your head to rest on my lap..." Umi admitted as a light shade of pink tinted her face.

"I-I see..." Maki stuttered, "T-Thanks...Umi..." The red head murmured, her cheeks still flaming. Her mind was a little clearer now that she'd rested but the thought of her lying on Umi's lap caused her cheeks to turn 20 shades darker. She also hadn't really thought that she'd meet Umi under such circumstances and the sudden sight of the bluenete had set her heart pounding as well. The medical student was also aware of how close they were, and had felt self-conscious all of the sudden.

She'd finally got the chance to see Umi yet for some reason, all the words she'd wanted to express were all caught in her throat and she could only stare dumbly at the bluenete who was also staring at her in silence. If Maki wasn't hyperventilating internally, she would've realised that Umi's cheeks were starting to turn increasingly red.

"M-Maki...?" Umi finally dared to say after several more seconds of awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry!" Maki blurted out. "I-I mean...the other day...I just left..." The red head stammered, extremely flustered.

"I-It's okay, I mean you have to attend your lectures..." Umi's voice trailed off.

"But I have to make it up to you somehow!" Maki said, suddenly determined. Yes, this was her chance to thank Umi for everything.

"E-Eh?"

"Besides, you shared your bed with me, who you barely knew..." Maki's voice turned quieter. "I had to thank you properly too."

"Is that so...?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I-I see..." Umi mumbled. What could the red haired girl have in mind? It was the first time anyone had gone all the way out saying that she wanted thank her, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I know! How about I treat you to lunch this coming weekend?" Maki spoke out, almost excitedly.

"Eh? But aren't you busy...?" Umi hesitated. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go out with Maki. _W-Wait. Go out? It almost sounds like a d-date!_ At that thought, Umi's face heated several degrees up. _A d-date with Maki..._

"I-It's fine! my tests and assignments will all be done by the end of the week." Maki said confidently.

"O-Okay then..." Umi finally nodded. However, inwardly, her mind was spinning and her heart was thumping erratically. She was excited, no doubt, to be able to spend some time with Maki, even if it was only a lunch treat by the other girl. It'd almost made her giddy with happiness and before she had realised, a goofy yet delighted smile had already crossed her face. "Thank you, Maki. I'll look forward to the weekend~"

Maki blushed again, before embarrassment started to take its toll over her yet again as she sputtered out, "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-It's to thank you! That's all! It's not like I wanted to...I mean...I do _want _to go out with you on a d-da- wait, I mean..." Maki felt extremely flustered at how Umi was still smiling brightly at her, reducing her to a bumbling incoherent mess.

Umi resisted the urge to laugh at how flustered and adorable the other girl was. Yes, the "date" with Maki would definitely be fun, she could already feel it. It was also an opportunity to get to know the red head better, she thought. Smiling to herself, the bluenete ruffled the extremely red faced girl's hair once more. Umi then made a mental note to thank Honoka for letting her know that Maki was at the schoolyard.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review Replies:

**bkuebird**: whoohoo~ Thanks! KotoEli is pretty much hinted in season two when Eli hugged Kotori out of fear of the dark! :D Okay, fine, it _can _be viewed as a crack ship but hey, I'd think EliRin/RinEli is more of a crack ship than KotoEli~

**Enya Talisman**: Thank you~ What's with you and stealing other people's underwear? XD First Honoka's, now Eli's? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Enya-san. Well I doubt Kotori would give you her beloved's underwear, so I guess you'll have to ask Nozomi? ;)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer:** Thank you! :)

**Ebon Paw**: Thank you~! I didn't think the characters were shippable as well until I've sat down and started to think of scenarios that could work. Other people's prompt helped too~ But then again, I'm glad that I was able to make you realise that~

**lovemaki**: Thank you! There are two EliMaki chapters in this fic so far, and another one to come, so look forward to it! I'll probably write more plot-based EliMaki when I have the time and inspiration for it! Or if you have any ideas/prompts that you'll like me to write (be it as a one-shot or as a chaptered story), its fine too! Don't be shy, I don't bite :3

**Jaez**: First off, thank you! Secondly, one of the reason why the chapter took so long to be released was also because I had a hard time trying to think of a question too. (sheepish laughter) I came up with many questions, but it didn't seem to fit into the scene and mood in the chapter. I finally went with "What if I (Eli) said that I (Eli) love you (Kotori)?" after much deliberation and consideration. It seemed like the most assured way of getting the two together, though Eli would've probably blurted the question out without thinking and regretted it later. Though Kotori is mainly teasing Eli in the chapter, I just had this thought that it could work both ways. Like Eli could also tease Kotori or be the playful one.

...and wow. Thank you for summarising it for me *holds on to every word you've said/typed* Hahaha I knew it! Umi you closet pervert! That was a nice NozoRin there though. I can totally imagine Nozomi and Rin playing around without giving a damn about anything and Umi yelling after them like a strict mother. (Forget the fact that Nozomi's technically the 'mother' of Muse) As for the latter part, I assume Umi's sick during the cooking showoff? And I NEVER KNEW MAKI COULD COOK. And NICE ONE, HONOKA! l liked how Honoka's like "Here Nico-chan, Umi-chan's all yours now. I approve of you so please take care of my Umi-chan." and Nico be like "What the hell?".

**Kumiko-chii**: I'll take that reaction as a positive compliment ;) so thanks!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thank you! I didn't think everyone was shippable at first though, until I started this fic~

**Dash24zappshift**: If only my thanks could help pay your bills...That'll teach you not to jump of the building XD

**asb227**: Thank you so much~!

* * *

Since there were requests for the continuation of Chapter 3 by a few people...I've decided to go ahead with it. Normally I don't do sequels to these one-shots...but oh well.

On another note, I don't know how it ended up this way but it did. And the title has no relevance to the plot or whatsoever...Since it's a sequel, I just added a "second shot" to it. (OTL)

Next: _Eli X Umi!_ (AU!, prompt by _kryuu27_)


	28. Eli X Umi (3)

Pairing: Eli X Umi

Rating: T

Chapter: _I'll always wait for you to return, no matter how long it takes_

AU: In which Umi waits for Eli's return from war.

* * *

The worst part of this, Umi thought to herself, was the wait. It didn't matter how battered and injured her lover was when she returned, and it didn't matter if her lover couldn't remember her momentarily due to a short-term amnesia she suffered due to her line of work; it was the fact that she had to wait for her lover, battling against the fears of the possibility that her lover might not ever come back again, that plagued her nightmares constantly.

Umi never liked the wait. Each time her lover got called to war, she would be unable to suppress the shiver and the fear associated with being afraid of losing her. Just the thought of her lover losing her life during warfare made her blood run cold. She didn't like the helplessness that threatened to overwhelm her each time the agreed amount of time had passed and Eli was still not home.

Hugging a baby blue heart-shaped pillow tightly as she brought her knees towards her chest, Umi sighed deeply. It was near midnight and a month had passed since the agreed time period and there was still no sign of the pony tailed blonde the blunete had come to love so much. The constant agony and the ache that was wrapping around heart grew into a dull pain and occasionally, she'd feel pangs of pain and sorrow piercing through her heart.

It wasn't as if she didn't have faith in the blonde- she did. Each time she thought Eli wouldn't come back, the older girl always did. Umi knew from experience that Eli tended to be later than the agreed time period since war was versatile and unexpected situations might arise at times. But it still didn't soothe the increasing ache in her heart. During the period where Eli was gone, she'd immersed herself with work- after all, being a famous writer who had many deadlines caused her to be busy most of the time. However, she'd just hit a writer's block and couldn't continue her current work no matter how hard she tried. Her thoughts would always trail towards her lover. She missed her dearly and so much so that she couldn't focus on anything else. Even her attempt at cooking dinner was disastrous and she eventually settled for cup noodles instead.

Sighing once more, the blue haired woman leaned against the couch, burrowing her face into the pillow, trying to bury the sense of loneliness that was welling inside her. Eli was fine, and she'll be back soon. The bluenete tried to convince herself for the nth time. Eli had to be fine. And she would be back. She always did. This time was no different. Taking in a shuddering breath, the blue haired author stared at the huge bunny plushie that Eli had bought for her for her birthday earlier that year. The bunny was 30 inch long and had snow white fur, and was sitting quietly at the end of the long couch. Looking at the white plushie had caused yet another pang in Umi's heart. Eli had said that the bunny reminded her of the bluenete and hence had bought it as a gift, placing it in the living room couch ever since.

"Eli..." Umi murmured longingly as she closed her eyes. She missed her lover's voice, her laughter, her smile, her warmth, her look of tenderness and affection that she constantly showered her with, her touch, and her entire being. _Do you know bunnies can die when they are too lonely? _Umi thought to herself.

A sudden click of the apartment door caused the bluenete to snap her head up. _Could it be...?_ Heart pounding, Umi leapt off the couch, the pillow forgotten as it tumbled down onto the wooden floor. Before the blue haired woman could reach the mahogany door, the door opened slightly, revealing a woman with long blonde hair, in a black leather jacket that draped over her plain white tee. Midnight blue jeans covered her lower half, along with a sand coloured sneakers. A huge haversack was draped over her shoulder and she shot the occupant of the house a gentle smile, full of warmth and adoration.

"Eli!" Umi gasped out as she took in the sight of her lover. Despite the white gauze that was taped around her head and plastered on her left cheek, the taller blonde looked alive and well.

"I'm back, Umi." The blonde grinned widely. Without warning, the bluenete had already pounced onto the taller woman, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a crushing embrace, "Welcome back, Eli." The blue haired woman breathed out, her voice trembling as happiness and relief filled her entire being. Eli was back, just like she said she would be.

"O-Ouch..." Eli winced as pain shot through her left arm.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" Umi immediately looked alarmed as she released her lover. However, the blonde shook her head with yet another smile, and only pulled the bluente closer towards her. "I'm fine, let's just stay like this for a while." Eli whispered gently. "I missed you, Umi."

"I...missed you too..." Umi murmured as she leaned against the blonde's shoulder, taking in the familiar scent, and letting herself be engulfed in the warmth from the older woman. "I've been lonely without you..." Umi admitted, blushing slightly as she nuzzled against the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I know," Eli muttered in response, biting her lips at the sudden shiver when Umi nuzzled against her. "I-I'm sorry," the older woman managed to say before caressing the younger woman's hair. "The military hospital was packed and since I wasn't as injured as the rest, I had to help to drive and carry the injured to another hospital but we were attacked on our way there." Eli explained quietly.

"At least you're not hurt badly," Umi said as she started to press her lips against the soft and sensitive skin, causing the older woman's breath to hitch at the feel of her lover's lips on the nape of her neck.

"U-Umi..."

"I'm sorry...I can't hold it in any longer." Umi's voice turned a tad lower, her golden brown orbs darkened slightly as she continued to trail kisses down her lover's neck.

"U-U...mi..." Eli couldn't suppress a moan as the blue haired woman continued to assault her as Umi brought their lips together for a long kiss, their first in more than a month.

As soon as they pulled apart, Umi crushed her lips against Eli's again, tightening her embrace against her lover. _Umi..._ The blonde groaned softly as Umi started to nibble against her lower lip, before her tongue slightly probed the pink and wet entrance, seeking permission to enter. Eli opened her mouth slightly and Umi immediately took the chance and plunged her tongue in, causing the older woman to gasp involuntarily. Eli's body burned hotly as soft flesh smacked against each other, tasting each other, feeling each other.

Gasps and moans echoed in the silent apartment as the two continued to kiss each other hungrily and Umi started to pull and tug the blonde locks, bringing them even closer together.

Umi wasn't faring any better than her lover. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She needed to feel more, to touch and to taste her lover more. She wanted to be soaked in the warmth of the older blonde, to be held close by her lover, to be assured that no matter what, Eli would be back and would always stay by her side. She missed Eli terribly and the sight of her lover had ignited the fire in her, and all she wanted to do now was to drown in the sensations that Eli was able to evoke in her.

Eli's mind was turning hazy and her knees were starting to become weak from the overwhelming sensations. Sinking her finger nails into the younger woman's back, the older woman groaned as they exchanged yet another passionate and deep kiss as the younger woman started to rub her palm sensually against her back, fuelling the fire that was burning at the pit of her stomach.

It was only a few minutes later that the two finally pulled apart, breathing heavily when the need for air arose, though they were now holding each other's cheeks tenderly.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, golden brown meeting ocean blue, allowing themselves to be mesmerised and to admire the infinite beauty held by those orbs before they breathed out in unison, the three words that they've been wanting to say ever since the blonde stepped into the apartment they shared.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**A/N**:

**Review Replies**:

otakuilovanime0806: Hi there! Is that a request? If it is, I'm sorry but the request box is now closed. BUT NozoEli is already on the queue before the request box is closed, so look forward it it!

Raine-chi: I'm sorry but the request box is closed now, so I'll keep your request in mind but do note that the queue is currently rather long so please be patient! (On a side note, a protective Eli sounds fun to write! :3)

Guest: Same here! (favourite characters that is XD) I'll probably try the second idea that you suggested. It sounds really interesting! I'm not too sure when I'll be able to start on it since I'm busy. I hope you'll understand! (And Thank You!)

Enya Talisman: Hahaha, it'd be pretty amusing to see Maki's reaction when she realises that Rin's the one who knocked Umi unconcious. (Rin, you better run before the big bad wol- I mean, panther/leopard comes!). A "dere" Maki is cute too :3 and it is essential for them to actually get anywhere or to move on.

rawr-uke: It's already up on the request queue, so look forward to it!

bkuebird: Thank you~ And yep, I would have liked to write a chapter where Umi and Maki are close friends, it sounds really plausible given the time they spend together if they were to compose and write lyrics.

Jaez: A third shot? At this rate, it'll become an actual fic... I'll take it into consideration? And I'd feel bad for the people who came here for the variety of pairings. Maybe I'll do a final shot? I find it amusing/funny that Nozomi puts all the blame to Rin, though not surprising at all XD I can totally imagine it hahaha. They should totally animate that! Nico taking care of Umi! aaaah, why can't I understand japanese T_T

Msmusicful: A sequel of the sequel? I'll take it into consideration but no guarantees T_T (Sorry!)

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Thanks!

Kumiko-chii: Thank you~

A RISE: Hi there! Do you mean a chapter where Nico is paired up with someone? Currently except for those in the previous chapters, nope. You could request for it if you want!

Dash24zappshift: Thanks! Did I hear hunger games? -looks frantically around- The funny thing is, I've only watched the first movie and the first part of the third movie XD And yes, Umi does need to wind down a little...

otaku-nya07: Hi there! NozoEli is already on the queue so look forward to it! As for the HonoTsuba request, as I've mentioned, the request box is currently closed but I'll keep the request in mind! So please be patient! It's going to take a very long while for me to churn out the chapter. Thanks for your understanding.

homuhomu04: Thanks!

ihavenoidea: Hahaha, you don't have to apologise! Unfortunately, I haven't gotten to watching RWBY so I can't really comment on the pairings T_T and yes, the filters are extremely useful XD (I use them all the time to sieve out english fics and certain parings sometimes too.)

* * *

First off, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ WHOOO! It's finally 2015~ May 2015 be a great year to all of you! All the best and good luck in your future endeavors, and may you continue to like and support Love Live!

Secondly, whoop! I've hit the 200 review mark! A huge _**thank you**_ to those who reviewed~ And of course, a _**shout out**_ to those who followed/favourited this particular fic too! As well as those who's reading it- those who picked it up to give it a try and those who deemed this interesting to keep a lookout for!

Thirdly, this is a prompt by _kryuu27_, therefore the plot of the story belongs to him/her!

Fourthly, I wonder what's the point of me closing the request box when no one ever cares about it... At this rate you guys will start complaining about how slow the updates are.

Lastly, the thought about bunnies dying when they're too lonely is a reference from SIF. It was a line spoken by the SR Umi from the animal series (the bunny one) from one of the first few events since the launching of the English version.

Next up: _Eli X Maki_ (AU! prompt by _kryuu27_)


	29. Eli X Maki (3)

Paring: Eli X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _This is fine...for now. _

AU: In which Eli is a wounded soldier and Maki is treating her.

* * *

The first time Maki saw her was when the blonde was bringing in an injured soldier. The arm of the injured soldier was draped over the blonde's shoulder, as he limped along, through the main door of the military hospital, with some encouragements from the blonde. The blonde had handed her injured comrade to a grey haired nurse that was at the door immediately, explaining to the concerned looking nurse that the man was hit by several bullets in his left shoulder and leg.

Maki knew that she was openingly staring at the blonde, yet she couldn't help it. After all, the blonde was one of the few females who had joined the military. Not only that, the blonde was strikingly beautiful, with her long and silky blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail using a white ribbon, and her oceanic orbs were so deep, clear and alert. Despite the obvious feminine and womanly features that the blonde woman had, Maki had to admit that the blonde soldier had emitted a rather cool and confident aura, especially with the navy green military uniform that she wore smartly, and the rifle that was slung over her shoulder. The blonde had then scanned the hospital briefly before her eyes landed on a certain pair of lavender orbs. Maki had immediately stiffened, as a flush slowly crept its way up to her cheeks. They locked gazes for a whole second before the woman looked away and after thanking the grey haired nurse, she walked out of the hospital, without a single glance back.

Maki had wondered then if she'd ever get to see the blonde again.

Her wish came true- but not the way she wanted.

* * *

Eli gnashed her teeth, trying to suppress a scream as an excruciating pain shot through her left leg. The open wound was bleeding profusely, and blood had already soaked up the entire cloth that the blonde had ripped out from her sleeve to bind and stop the bleeding. Yet, the blonde forced herself to keep moving forward, dragging her limp leg along as her left hand clutched her right shoulder that had been shot, hoping that it could lessen the bleeding as well.

She tried to ignore the constant burning in her left leg and right shoulder but as each second ticked by, she only felt colder as the pain continued to grow steadily. Hissing as yet another biting pain stung her leg, Eli trudged along, limping badly. Beads of perspiration were already dripping down her forehead from the strain and her mind was increasingly hazy as her vision started to blur occasionally.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde forced herself to continue on, determined to reach the military hospital before she lost conscious or bleed to death. Biting her lip until it drew blood, the blonde tried to steady her quivering breaths, breathing in and out evenly. The rest of her body was no spared either. There were various cuts and bruises and open wounds scattered all over her body but those wounds were not as vital as the shot in her shoulder and leg.

Sucking in another shaky breath, Eli willed herself to take another step forward.

* * *

Upon noticing a bleeding figure limping towards the hospital doors, Maki immediately snapped into attention, her eyes sharpened in alarm as she barked out commands to two of the nurses near the door to get the injured solider to the operating area quickly.

It also didn't take long for the red head to realise who the soldier was and clenching her fists tightly, the red haired doctor cast her worries and questions aside as she fell into the role of a neurosurgeon.

The blonde soldier lying on the bed now was breathing heavily, shivering terribly as blood continued to soak through her uniform. Her hair was dishevelled and messy, strands of hair damp from the sweat sticking up and on her face as various wounds covered her pale skin. Scanning the injured woman quickly and making deductions based on her observations, Maki began to speak, "Two gun shot wounds. One in her right shoulder and one in her left leg. Am I correct?"

Eli tried to nod but her her vision was already blurring and the voices around her started to fade slightly. She could faintly hear the voice of a red haired figure - who she assumed to be the doctor tending to her but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand what the doctor was saying. She was so exhausted, so tired and all she wanted to do was to sleep. Her body felt numb and her vision started to darken. The last thought that the blonde soldier had before she fell unconcious was how the red haired doctor that tended to her looked similar to the female doctor that she was staring at the day before.

* * *

When Eli opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a set of lavender staring right at her.

Eyes widened in slight shock, Eli could only continue to stare at the pair of lavender orbs and for some reason she couldn't comprehend, her throat suddenly felt extremely dry.

Lavender held the oceanic blue's gaze for two whole seconds before the red haired doctor stumbled back, her face as red as her scarlet hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just checking if you were alright..." Maki explained hurriedly as her face continued to burn, not before cursing herself inwardly. _What kind of doctor stares so close up to her patients to check their condition?_

"I-I see..." Eli croaked out, wincing slightly when she tried to move a little. She noticed that she had a cast over her shoulders and arms, and her cast covered left leg was still limp- unmovable.

"It'd be best if you don't move- " Maki paused, unsure of how to address the wounded yet beautiful woman in front of her.

"Ayase Eli. But Eli would do." The blonde answered the unspoken question.

"Right, E-Eli. Your right shoulder should be healing fine though it'd take sometime but your left leg..." The doctor sighed before shoving her hands into the pockets of her white coat. "The bullet had shattered your bones in your left leg. It'd take you quite some time to be able to walk on two legs again. I would suggest you go to an actual hospital to get it checked again just in case since this is a military hospital after all. More could've been done for your left leg."

"I see...thanks, Doctor...?" Eli hesitated.

"Nishikino. My name's Nishikino Maki." The red haired woman stated as nonchalantly as possible.

"Thanks, Doctor Nishikino." The blonde soldier smiled causing Maki to look away with a slight blush. _Get a hold of yourself, Maki. Yes, Eli is beautiful and captivating even when she's lying on the bed but you're a doctor for heaven's sake. _

"You can thank me by telling me what happened," Maki said quietly, "Why were you alone and injured so badly?"

The blue eyed blonde sighed before a grim look appeared on her face, "I was attacked by some hidden soldiers from the enemies' side. We thought the battle was over, and those that were alive and not deeply wounded were trying to get those who are wounded to this hospital since yesterday. But when we went back today, the enemy started to shoot us. We managed to kill them, of course, but none of us were in any shape to drive the injured to the hospital and most of them were..." A dark look crossed her pale features as she continued softly, "...dying. Their injuries were...fatal and I was the only one left. I almost didn't make it back here myself."

Maki chose not to say anything, allowing the blonde several seconds of silence as a sense of pity and sympathy washed over her.

Eli closed her eyes, trying to calm herself as images of her comrades falling onto the ground and dying flashed across her mind over and over again. It wasn't as if it wasn't a familiar sight to her- in fact, she'd experienced it too many times to count yet after each war and battle. It was inevitable and soldiers die. All of them knew that and accepted the risks. Yet, each time the war ended, the blonde could never forget the faces of her comrades that died before her eyes. Even those that she didn't know or had known for a short time had greatly impacted her. She knew that she should just go on with her life, live for those who had died bravely protecting the country, yet she was getting sick of watching people die. That was the downfall of the one who was strong and had survived countless of battles.

She felt tired, extremely so, and it was as if a sudden spell of gloom and melancholy had cast upon her.

Noticing that the sudden change in the blonde woman, Maki's eyes softened as she sat on the chair beside the bed and clasped her hand on Eli's left hand.

_Cold. Her hands are extremely cold. _Maki thought with a sad smile. She wasn't a soldier from the war or had any experiences in losing someone in the battlefield. She couldn't possibly understand the blonde's feelings and the thoughts that were running in her head now. All she could do now was to hold her patient's hand quietly, hoping for the return of the confident and fearless woman she'd seen the day before.

_Warm. _That was Eli's first thought when the red haired doctor suddenly placed her hand on hers. It was the first time she'd felt such a warm hand. The warmth emitting from the red head's hand had made her feel safe somehow, like everything was going to be alright. She didn't understand the mysterious feeling that was welling inside her. She didn't know who the red haired doctor was, and yet the way Doctor Nishikino was holding her hand had made her feel better. The pony tailed blonde looked up slightly, and for the second time that day, she caught the pair of lavender orbs that was gazing into her eyes.

_Pretty..._Eli thought, mesmerised by the soothing colour and the gentle look that her doctor was giving her. She could feel her face warming up while she continued to stare at the red haired doctor, both silent under the gaze they were now locked in. Eli realised then that each time her gaze landed on the purple eyed woman, it would eventually lead to a staring contest that they had a hard time breaking off from.

"T-Thank you, Doctor Nishikino..." Eli finally said, her voice soft as she broke the silence that engulfed them.

"It's fine." Maki replied coolly, though a hint of worry still crossed her features.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time," The blonde soldier continued, "I mean, you must've many patients to take care of right?"

"Not really. Most of them are more or less fine and there are other doctors and nurses around." Maki answered. The hidden implication of her being able and wanting to stay behind with Eli not gone unnoticed by the blue eyed blonde. Flushing slightly, Eli nodded before tightening the hold of her hands on Maki's, "C-Could you... stay with me here for a while more?"

Surprised yet inwardly happy, the red haired doctor gave an embarrassed nod as her heart skipped a beat at the shy look that the blonde was giving her. Locking her fingers with Eli, the red head brushed a stray strand of hair from the blonde's forehead.

The doctor and her patient didn't know what the future held for them both, and Maki knew that she would probably not see the blonde ever again but for now, the two were contented just staying like this.

* * *

**A/N**:

This is a prompt by _kryuu27, _therefore the plot belongs to him/her!

Next up: _Nozomi X Eli! _so stay tuned!

**Note: Please do give other pairings a chance! The people who are requesting for more EliMaki, I'm here shamelessly trying to direct your attention to a new EliMaki fic that I'm going to write. So please don't overload the request box with EliMaki! (Even though I have a soft spot for them). Once I've posted the fic up, I'll (shamelessly, once again) let y'all know! **

**By the way, the request box is still closed, until I've cleared most of the requests that I currently have. **

**After this chapter, we have: NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi (I'm so sorry _Noctsuke Yukimura_, this is way overdued T_T), HonoUmi, HonoMaki, KotoMaki, KotoUmi (AU).**

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Enya Talisman: Maybe Eli would XD and... "go ahead like bunnies"? That made me laugh for some reason. It sounds familiar though. I think you used it in one of your stories?

TicToc: There's one coming up after the next chapter! (A NicoMaki one. So look forward to it~)

kryuu27: Thank you! :)

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you~ !

Msmusicful: Hahahaha, I have to start the year off with a powerful chapter don't I? ;)

Kumiko-chii: Yep, the "little bunny" now has a little fox to accompany her~

GAT-X105VividPanzer: I've always thought Umi would be aggressive when driven to the edge XD

lovemaki: Thanks~ Hopefully I can get the story out soon.

Raine-chi: Unfortunately, I haven't heard of the comic. I kinda live under the rock... (Sorry!) And aw, the joke was "black" alright. Eli could've lost her life, ya know. XD

IluvEliUmi: Thanks!

otakuilovanime0806: um...what...?

Jaez: I do think that a date should happen too (hahaha) since the second shot seems like it's left hanging. Okay, I'll do a final shot. No more than that XD And thanks for pointing that out. LOL I kinda forgot Umi's always in a pinch/close to death... I'm deeply sorry about the HonoUmi chapter T_T and yes, since Umi has suffered quite a bit in those chapters...it's a good thing Eli came back, yes? XD (though it always had been my intention for Eli to come back. Couldn't bear to see Umi so sad T_T) As for the cards in the animal series, unfortunately, Maki, Rin and Nozomi aren't from the events T_T I had a hard time trying to collect them. I wanted the Rin one so badly. (Since it's so adorable!)

ihavenoidea: It probably is a word? XD I don't know if rabbits do die from loneliness in real life but apparently, in SIF, they do XD


	30. Nozomi X Eli (2)

Pairing: Nozomi X Eli

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Will you be mine?_

College AU: In which Eli gets upset over why Nozomi spends lesser time with her now.

* * *

Eli sighed in vexation as she propped her head onto the study desk in the room she shared with her lover. A worried yet frustrated look crossed her features as the lines of her lips curled into a slightly frown of worry.

_Nozomi..._

Eli rested her head against her forearm sideways, clicking and unclicking and the pen that she was holding, staring emptily at the nondescript wall of the room. She had a report due soon but she she just couldn't concentrate. The papers that were scattered messily on the desk laid untouched. Thoughts of her purple haired lover kept her mind occupied and the blonde felt like she was going to go nuts at this rate.

For the past few weeks, Nozomi had been coming home late almost every night. Whenever Eli tried to ask her lover out on a date, the purple head would smile sadly at her saying that she was busy, even on weekends. Today was no exception. It was already 10pm at night and Nozomi was still not home.

_Where could she be on a Saturday night?_

Eli's brow furrowed in concern as a million thoughts raced across her mind.

What if Nozomi was seeing someone else? Eli knew that that was impossible, but she couldn't get rid of the gnawing feeling that had been eating inside her for the past few weeks. What if Nozomi was up to something bad? After all, she was being so secretive about it and had refused to tell her what was going on even though she had confronted her lover a few days before. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Nozomi. She did, wholeheartedly. Yet, the turquoise eyed girl had refused to tell her anything. It made her feel uneasy inside. It felt as if something heavy was weighing at the pit of her stomach. To make things worse, when Nozomi came back around midnight, the purple haired girl would look so exhausted. The bags under her usually bright turquoise eyes were getting more prominent as the day passed and her lover seemed to even be in a daze sometimes. The blonde was worried sick, yet there was nothing she could do. How could she when she didn't know what was happening?

_We've been together for four years since our second year in high school and yet..._

"Nozomi..." Eli's voice came out as a broken and longing whisper as she closed her eyes, melancholy and anguish filling her heart. _Nozomi..._

_Where...are you...?_

* * *

Nozomi unlocked the door to her shared apartment with Eli noiselessly.

She was dead tired and her entire body felt sore from walking around the entire day. Dropping her bag onto the couch, the purple haired girl immediately head towards her room. She knew that Eli was up waiting for her as usual and she felt extremely guilty for that. She knew that she was also worrying her lover but there was no way Nozomi could tell her lover what was going on. After all, it was supposed to be a surprise for her beloved.

Truth to be told, Nozomi didn't really like having to be apart from her lover for the entire day. She missed hearing her lover's voice, her kisses and touch, as well as the time they would've spent together if she weren't out late almost every night. A silent sigh escaped form her lips as she turned the knob of her bedroom. Peeping inside, the purple haired girl could see her lover resting her head on her arm, apparently asleep under the dim lamp light. An indescribable ache settled in her heart at the sight before her. Eli must've fallen asleep while waiting for her again.

Walking closer to her beloved, Nozomi realised that the blonde's papers were scattered all over the desk, in a manner unlike the pony tailed blonde and it looked like it was only half finished.

"Elichi..." Nozomi uttered her beloved's name when she saw her own name being scribbled all over one of the the papers that the sleeping blonde was clutching tightly.

_I'm sorry, Elichi...I..._

"Nozomi..." A soft murmur from the blonde interrupted the purple head's thoughts.

Flinching at the sudden voice, Nozomi almost panicked only to realise that the blonde was only sleep talking. _Even in her dreams she's thinking of me...Oh, Elichi..._

Nozomi didn't like the fact that she was the one who was the cause of the blonde's worries. If there was a better way to do what she had to do, she would. When Eli had confronted her the other day, she'd almost blurted out the truth after seeing the wrenched look on her lover's face. Yet, she held her tongue, only begging the blonde to wait for her and to understand. She knew she was being unfair to Eli, and it hurt her to see her beloved hurt because of her.

Clenching her fists tightly, the purple haired girl removed her own coat and draped it over the sleeping form of her beloved. Regarding her lover fondly, Nozomi brushed her lips gently against the quarter Russian's cheeks before she turned the lamp off and head to the bathroom for a shower.

When the purple haired girl was out of the shower, drying her hair with the towel that hung loosely around her neck, Eli was already awake and was staring at the purple haired girl with a pained look on her face as she sat quietly on their soft bed.

"Nozomi..." Eli began.

"I'm sorry, Elichi," Nozomi cut in, forcing herself to meet Eli's the pools of ocean blue that was filled with utmost concern and worry. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I..." Nozomi bit her lip before continuing, "Give me one more week. Until then, please wait for me." The purple haired girl implored her beloved, her voice pleading, grasping the blonde's hands.

Catching onto the earnest and sincere look on Nozomi's face, Eli could only nod, though the ache in her heart still remained.

"I miss you," Eli blurted out suddenly. Realising what she'd just said, a colourful blush reddened her cheeks.

Nozomi's resolve almost cracked at those three words. She missed her beloved terribly too. _Just one more week. One more week and then Elichi and I would..._

"I miss you too, Elichi." Nozomi returned softly as she made her way towards Eli and wrapped her arms around the blonde's back.

"Then why are you doing this?" Eli demanded, evidently frustrated. "I-I can't stand _not_ seeing you for the entire day! You returned home late every night and looked so tired- you won't even tell me anything! I...want you to rely on me more! You don't have to do everything by yourself!"

"Elichi." Nozomi's gentle yet firm voice cut through her beloved's outburst.

Pressing her face against the source of warmth, Nozomi continued softly, "Trust me, Elichi. Have faith in me. That's all I ask."

"Nozomi..." Eli's voice broke slightly as tears brimmed at the edge of her oceanic blue eyes.

Turning her lover around to face her, the turquoise eyed girl brushed the tears away with her thumb gently before leaning her forehead against Eli's. "I love you, Elichi. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Eli could only nod slowly before burrowing her face into Nozomi's chest. The purple haired girl smiled gently as she pulled her lover closer towards her, running her fingers down her blonde locks soothingly just as she felt the warm wetness of tears soaking into her shirt.

_Just a little more, Elichi._

* * *

_Finally._

Nozomi thought with a contented smile as she pulled her scarf further up to her neck. As she finally exhaled a breath of relief, the white puffs that escaped from her mouth vanished instantly. Gripping the paper bag tightly, the purple haired girl walked away form the jewelry shop that she'd dropped by earlier, making sure to handle the _gift _she'd bough with utmost care.

_Now to set this up and text Elichi._

Grinning to herself yet again, the purple haired university student flipped her cellphone out, the little chibi fox key-chain dangled cutely from the edge, and began to type quickly.

[_Elichi, let's go out on a date~_

_Let's meet at the usual place at 11am. _^o^]

Within a few seconds, a reply came.

[Sure!]

"Now then..." Nozomi muttered to herself as she shoved her phone back into her bag.

_It's time._

* * *

Eli continued staring at the text message she'd received from Nozomi, her heart racing for unexplainable reason.

When she'd woken up, Nozomi already gone, and Eli had assumed that her lover had been doing whatever she'd been hiding from her for the past few weeks. But when Nozomi had texted her just a few minutes ago about a date, she was stunned. Nozomi had asked her out on a date...something the purple haired girl hadn't done for a few weeks.

Eli had immediately replied yet she still couldn't shake off the feeling the something huge was going to happen. It wasn't a bad feeling per se, yet she couldn't help but wonder what Nozomi was up to. Not to say that she wasn't ecstatic that her lover finally was done with whatever she was doing - she was, very much so that she couldn't help the giddy smile that was on her face as she continued to read over the text message for the fifth time.

"...You're smiling creepily..." A voice interrupted her thoughts rudely. Eli looked up to see her friend scowling, "At first you were so depressed that you were drowning yourself in chocolate smoothies and now you're grinning like an idiot."

"T-That's because Nozomi texted me and asked me out on a date!" Eli blushed profusely, trying to explain herself.

Maki deadpanned, "Great. How wonderful. Guess I'll be heading off while you meet your wife then?"

"W-We're not married yet!" The blonde shot back, the blush on her face intensified. Just the thought of her being married to the purple haired caused her face to burn brighter.

"_Yet_...huh?" Maki raised an eyebrow before grabbing her bag.

"T-That's-"

Maki only gave Eli a pointed look before gulping down the rest of her iced frappuccino mocha. "I'm leaving."

"Thanks for accompanying me, Maki," Eli finally gave her friend a bright smile despite the usual stoic and apathetic look on her red head's face. Eli knew that her friend wasn't a mean or bad person at heart despite her appearance. The pony tailed blonde then smiled cheekily, "Off to see Nico?"

"S-Shut up!" Maki's front broke as an embarrassed blush crept up her face as she glared at Eli who only laughed. "She totally has the hots for you."

"I-I said shut up!" Maki hissed, the blush on her face deepened as she looked away.

"Right, right, sorry..." Eli finally let it go as her friend stood up.

"Have...fun," Maki murmured before she left the cafe quickly, too embarrassed to stay any further.

Eli couldn't resist the smile on her face as she watched how the red head fled the cafe in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When Eli had arrived at the usual place - the train station - where they would meet up, Nozomi was already there, waving cheerfully at her, beckoning her to her side with her usual bright smile. Eli had also noticed that Nozomi was wearing long pants and a long white coat - in a rather formal attire instead of her usual casual outfit which usually consists of a long or mini skirt. She thought it was strange but dismissed that thought away with a shrug. Maybe Nozomi felt like wearing pants that day.

"Elichi~" Nozomi grinned happily once the blonde was close enough and had immediately hugged her tightly.

"N-Nozomi!" The blonde flushed brightly at the sudden wave of affection that Nozomi had delivered. The purple haired girl sneaked a kiss against her lover's cheeks before removing herself from the blonde (despite wanting to hug her longer) and pulled her along.

"Where are we going...?" Eli questioned, somewhat warily at the grin that was still fixed onto her lover's face.

Contrary to her weary and tired look for the past few weeks, Nozomi seemed energised and even more hyperactive than usual. There was also a familiar mysterious yet mysterious glint in her pool of turquoise that seemed to stare into her ocean blue when she thought Eli wasn't looking.

With Nozomi pulling her along, Eli realised as she observed her surroundings that her lover was taking her to a bus stop.

"Nozomi...?" Eli questioned as they finally halted to a stop at the bus stop near the train station , which coincidentally, was empty.

The purple haired girl only smiled further before she said, "Do you trust me, Elichi?"

"I do." Eli answered in a heartbeat, devoid of any hesitation. Of course she trusted Nozomi. She didn't even have to think to answer that question. It was a given. She trusted Nozomi wholeheartedly with her life, love and body.

Nozomi looked extremely pleased and delighted at her lover's answer even though she expected it already. She walked behind Eli and taking a piece of white cloth from her bag, the purple haired girl covered the quarter Russian's eyes with the cloth, effectively blindfolding her as darkness began to overtake Eli's vision.

"N-Nozomi?!" Eli's voice panicked a little as her hands reached towards her blindfold nervously. The blonde didn't do well in the dark and Nozomi knew that. So why did her lover blindfold her? What was so important that she had to be blindfolded?

"Don't worry, Elichi. I'm here, right beside you. And I will always be beside you no matter what." Nozomi whispered, her words filled with utmost love, care and promise towards the blonde as she grasped the blonde's hand tightly. "Trust me." She whispered again, and Eli nodded slightly, her grip on her lover tightened.

Gulping, the pony tailed girl nodded shakily as she allowed her lover to leadher. "I-I trust you, Nozomi."

Heart pounding with both excitement and fear, Eli tried not to think about the darkness. Instead, she focused her senses on her surroundings. As she continued walking, with Nozomi's hands in hers, the blonde's ears twitched a little as she detected the sounds of the soothing and calm waves that beat upon the shore rhythmically. Was she near the beach? She wondered. She could also detect a faint smell of the sea, and her suspicions were confirmed when she felt herself walking along something soft - presumably sand.

But why did Nozomi bring her to the beach? Unless-

"We're here." Nozomi announced, and perhaps it was the fact that she was getting used to relying on her ears to figure out her surroundings, Eli had noted the faint tension and nervousness in Nozomi's voice. This nervousness wasn't something that was usually associated with the purple head. She could also feel the pressure against her hand increased and was about to apologise when she realised that she wasn't the one who's exerting the force.

Eli could vaguely hear and sense that they were entering a room, and when they finally stopped walking, Nozomi took in a huge breath before releasing the blonde's hands, causing the quarter Russian to panic briefly until Nozomi's voice soothed her, "I'm still here. Stay still Elichi. I'll take off your blindfold now." And almost immediately, the cloth that was bounded around her eyes were taken off.

As soon as Eli opened her eyes, whiteness assaulted her vision. As she adjusted to her surroundings, Eli gasped when she realised where she was.

"The Garden of Glass..." Eli murmured, mesmerised by the beautiful sight before her. Trees and various species of plants adorned the entire domed shaped glass greenhouse, the myriad of colours painting the entire garden into a scenic gallery. There was a pathway created by the neatly arranged lavender flowers from the door to the middle of the greenhouse, whereby a small white pavilion with a swing (that was meant for two people) stood proudly in place.

This was where Eli had confessed to Nozomi a few years ago. Ever since then, they'd returned to the Garden of Glass every now and then. The owner of the greenhouse gradually came to notice them and had even welcomed them warmly, happily allowing the two the spend their day in the greenhouse.

Eli gasped loudly when she finally noticed how the pathway was decorated with roses that spelled out:

_"I love you (heart)" _

"Nozomi..." Eli's breath hitched, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief at the beautiful sight of Nozomi's bold proclamation of love for her.

"It's my gift for you, Elichi." Nozomi proudly proclaimed as she gestured to the entire greenhouse.

"H-How...?"

"I bought the Garden of Glass," The purple haired girl only smiled widely, "I love you, Elichi."

Eli blushed cutely. "But...this...must've cost a bomb..." How did Nozomi get enough money to purchase the entire greenhouse?

"You don't have to know," Nozomi replied mysteriously.

Eli frowned, as she thought of how Nozomi could've have possibly-

"Ah." The blonde gasped as the pieces of puzzles finally fit in. Nozomi had probably taken up a job to save up... And that was probably why she often came home late looking so tired.

"Nozomi..." Eli could feel a ache in her heart at the thought of the sacrifices that her lover must've made for her.

"I want you to be happy, Elichi." Nozomi said seriously, her expression tender and loving, "I want to make you happy."

For the second time in the day, Eli was stunned shocked. It wasn't often that Nozomi had initiated things and whenever she did, the quarter Russian would never fail to be amazed and surprised. She was touched, extremely so since her beloved had gone all the way, wanting her to be happy. Even if Nozomi hadn't given her the greenhouse, Eli would still feel touched that Nozomi had even thought of doing it. Even the flowers that proclaimed Nozomi's love for her had made her melt inside.

At the thought of how much Nozomi had done for her, tears started to gather at the edge of her eyes as her heart was filled with emotion.

"You can't cry yet, Elichi~" Nozomi's teasing voice caused the blonde to blink away her tears as she wiped her tears away with her finger.

"Nozomi...?" Eli's voice turned confused before her eyes widened further as the familiar figure had already gone up to the pavilion and was now kneeling down on a knee, a sincere look full of love and adoration filled her face.

_Don't tell me-_

Eli couldn't speak, she couldn't even register what was happening until a small black box came into view as her lover gave her a bright smile.

Her heart started to pound rapidly against her chest as blood rushed up to her cheeks. At the sight of her purple haired lover opening the small black box, revealing a silver ring with both of their names carved on it, the blonde's heart skipped a beat as Nozomi began to speak, "Elichi, I can confidently say here and now that without you, I won't be the person I am today. Without you, my life would be meaningless and dull. Without you, I won't be able to live. You are my heart and soul, and I want to know that I love you with my entire soul. I need you in my life and I swear to never let you go." Nozomi then smiled warmly at the blonde whose lips were already starting to quiver.

"Ayase Eli, will you be mine?" Nozomi asked loudly, her voice clear and confident.

By now, tears were already streaming down the blonde's cheeks as she nodded violently indicating that yes, she would marry Nozomi. "Yes! Yes, Yes!" Eli finally choked out between her tears of joy as she flung herself onto her lover's embrace and crushed her lips against hers.

Cupping Nozomi's face, Eli continued to press her lips against Nozomi's. The purple head returned the kiss with fervor, clutching onto her now fiancee's shoulder tightly as their tongues danced in a wild and ecstatic beat, as the couple drowned in the feel and sensations of one another.

"I love you, Elichi." Nozomi murmured against her lover's lips, in between the kisses to which Eli replied similarly with one of her own, "_Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem!*_"

Not sure what her lover had said but knew that it reflected her true feelings, Nozomi gave her lover one last long kiss before pulling apart.

Reaching for Eli's hand, the purple haired girl smiled as she push the glittering ring into Eli's left fourth finger.

Eli held the her hand close to her heart, as she closed her eyes.

_I'll always be yours, Nozomi. _

* * *

**A/N**:

This is a prompt by _MiloMilktea _therefore the plot belongs to him/her!

* direct translation: "I love you with all my heart." - I have no idea how accurate it is and usually I am adverse to adding foreign language to an English piece of writing when I am not familiar with the language but since Eli's quarter Russian and I really wanted her to express how happy (an understatement) she was, I thought using her home country's language would fit in better.

Next: _NicoMaki_!

* * *

**Another A/N**:

Deepest apologies for the extremely late update. I am well aware that I have not updated for more than two weeks. Excuses - that's all I have to compensate to you lovely readers. One of the main reason for the late update was due to hesitation on my part. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go, though I knew I wanted Nozomi to propose to Eli. Needless to say, I don't have any experience in proposals and whatever little "experiences" I can gather are from what I see in Hong Kong drama series and in fiction, and perhaps what I've heard from my relatives and friends. Another reason was because I was tired from work and was often out during the weekends to have the time to finish the chapter. See? Excuses.

I also realised that Eli seemed like the type to be doing the proposing instead since she's usually plays the male role. But I wanted Nozomi to propose. So don't think too much into it. It's just because I wanted Nozomi to propose to Eli. That is all.

Sorry for the continuous ramblings.

To compensate further, I'll be posting the next chapter along with this chapter.

Once again, I apologise - though apologies seem to be insincere when said too many times. But still, I wanted to apologise.

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Enya Talisman: Hahaha, it wasn't my intention for the two chapters to be related to each other. It's a coincidence! Since the prompts were all War!AU. And yes, Eli would probably have a hard time seeing Maki again. But I believe in the power of love and the cupid angels. And thank you for your support as usual!

Kumiko-chii: Thank you~!

yaya: Sorry for the late update! And yep, Eli's sort of the "bottom" here, since Nozomi takes all the initiative and even proposes to her.

lovemaki: Thank you!

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Perhaps she does XD

Raine-chi: Soldier game trio at war? Damn, the enemy had better watch out! XD

Dash24zappshift: Thank you~!

Weesah: Thank you! Technically, they are not related. I mean if the previous chapter were to be a romantic one, I can safely say it's not related. If they aren't romantic feelings, they could be related. But it wasn't my intention for the two to be related XD

Jaez: Thank you! :) And yep, Nico's wearing a panda costume and Maki's wearing a cat? costume. (I thought it was a panther/cheetah costume but I can't be sure.)

Major Mike Powell III: Once again, thank you~ Well, had to break it to ya but they aren't related. Since they aren't related, Maki still has a chance, yes? XD

ihavenoidea: About the EliMaki fic, it's an AU in which Eli's a model who excels in ballet and Maki's a doctor who works part time as a pianist, and they are living together. :)


	31. Nico X Maki (2)

Pairing: Nico X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter: _I'm living in the cloud of unknowing. _

In which Nico comforts Maki in the rain. Note: This takes place during Maki's third year in high school when she starts applying to universities.

* * *

Maki looked up at the darkened sky, the grey clouds that loomed over her heedless of her presence. The loud roll of thunder and the howling of the strong winds seemed to be mocking her as they beat against the tall trees violently, causing them to sway in a frenzied dance. Drips of rain started to platter onto the cement ground, and in just a matter of seconds, the light drizzle became a heavy rainfall.

Maki stood unmoving, her feet still fixed to the ground, seemingly uncaring and unaffected by how drenched she was as she allowed the rain to pelter her continuously.

_It's...all...over._

Maki thought as she clenched her teeth. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes but she refused to cry.

_It's all over._

_It really is all...over._

_My days with music..._

_It's over. _

There was nothing she could do, nothing at all to stop the growing ache in her heart and the stab of pain that pierced through her heart as the truth finally sank in. She knew that the day would come, and she thought that she'd accepted the reality of it. Yet...the gnawing pain in her heart would not stop.

"Maki-chan!" A familiar voice could be heard from a near distant. Splashes of covered shoes hitting the ground could be heard as a familiar raven haired girl ran towards the red head.

"Maki-chan! Finally found you...! You wouldn't answer anyone's messages or calls and they were all worried about you!" Nico panted as she slowed down to a halt beside the drenched girl who was as still as a statue.

"Maki...chan?" The twin tailed girl voice grew more concerned at how the red head wasn't responding to her. "C'mon get under the umbrella, you're soaked to your bones." Nico instructed as she tried to pull the younger girl's arms towards her.

Maki stayed eerily silent as she let the older girl pull her like a rag doll, not even registering her senior's presence.

"Maki-chan." Nico tried again, as she tried to turn the younger girl around, facing her.

Upon closer inspection, the raven haired girl realised that Maki's face was impassively blank, as her usual vibrant and bright lavender orbs glazed into a hollow and empty look. Nico bit her lips. She knew something was wrong, yet she didn't know what it was. What had happened to cause the red haired girl to act that way? Did she not get into the university of her choice? Nico's brows furrowed with worry as her voice turned softer.

"Maki-chan, what's wrong?"

The red head only remained stoic as droplets of water dripped from her glistening red hair, falling one after another onto the wet cement ground.

Nico almost growled in frustration. How was she supposed to help the younger girl if she refused to speak?

The raven haired girl grasped her junior's shoulder and was about to start scolding her when she noticed a single drop of tear sliding down the glazed over lavender.

Heart clenching at the sight, Nico softened as her voice became gentle, "Maki-chan, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

At the gentle and almost tender look that the older girl was sporting, Maki's breath started to hitch as her tears involuntarily start to trickle down.

"Nico...chan..." The dam finally broke as the red haired girl started to sob uncontrollably, her cries echoing in the rain. The rain fell harder, as Maki's sobs grew louder. Maki wasn't the type of girl who was prone to crying, heck, she didn't even liked crying. Yet, her own helplessness in the situation had smothered her, and when reality had finally sunk in, she couldn't handle it, even though she told herself that it was no big deal.

She had been lying to herself, saying and thinking that music didn't matter - her family did, and had been willing to sacrifice her love and passion for music for her family, as she studied to become a doctor. It wasn't as if she was adverse to the idea of taking over the family's hospital. In fact, she had been looking forward to it since she was young, but her love for music was just as strong, if not stronger. Yet, she could only choose one. Of course, without hesitation, she'd chosen the path of inheriting the hospital and had even applied for the best university in Japan, going into Medicine. She had just received the school's letter and was effortlessly accepted.

She knew she was going to be accepted, with her top notched grades and all, yet she still held the hope that perhaps she just wasn't cut out for medicine. It was a wishful thinking, she knew. And when the reality of her starting university, taking the path of a doctor fixed in place, Maki couldn't control the pain that had pierced into her heart at the loss of her time with music. She came to realize too late that she was too deeply in love with music - and joining Muse had made her love music even more.

"Maki-chan..." Nico murmured as she drew her junior close to her, hugging her into a tight and comforting embrace. "It's going to be alright..." The raven haired girl soothed, rubbing her hand slowly against the younger girl's back, caressing her gently while the other hand still held the umbrella up, covering them from the rain.

Since young, Nico hated to see anyone cry, especially her siblings. When her siblings cried, she would always hug them and soothe them, whisper comforting words into their ears until they stopped crying or fell asleep from all the crying. This was no different. The sight of the red haired younger girl crying had caused Nico to instinctively feel protective of her, wanting to hug her and to comfort her. It wasn't a feeling she was used to have for anyone save her siblings, yet she could not help but feel for the red head. Although Maki had often got into her nerves when they were still together as Muse, in truth, Nico was envious of the red head. Maki was very thing she wasn't- smart, talented, and beautiful.

Their personalities often clashed as well, much to Eli's chagrin when they were divided into their mini groups.

But Nico soon came to realize that they were more common than they both thought. They were both stubborn and often not honest with themselves and others. Perhaps that was also what attracted Nico to the younger girl as well - besides her admiration for the red head.

When Maki had finally calmed down, Nico released the younger girl, trying to beat down the blush on her face as Maki stared at her bashfully, seemingly embarrassed.

"Let's go back home?" Nico asked quietly, dispelling the awkward silence that descended.

Maki shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to go home yet.

"In that case, how about you come to my house?"

Maki stared at her senior in surprise, causing Nico to stutter, extremely flustered, "I m-mean if you want to! I just thought- you could dry yourselves and take a shower before you catch a cold!"

Maki nodded slowly, the blush on her face brightened a little.

"T-Then let's go." Nico returned as she led Maki back to her house, just as the rain began to slow to a drizzle.

* * *

"Take a shower first. I'll make something warm for you." Nico instructed as she tossed a set of clothes and towel to the red haired girl. "Use these."

Maki blinked before following her senior's orders quietly.

With Maki in the shower, Nico finally had time to think. She wasn't used to seeing Maki cry and being so vulnerable, and she was sure that she didn't want to see it ever again. She was also shocked to see such a side to the usually prideful and stoic girl, but she was glad she did.

Absently, Nico started to prepare a mug of hot chocolate as her thoughts trailed back to the red haired girl.

When she heard the bathroom door unlocked, Nico grabbed the hot chocolate and head towards the living room.

"Nico-chan, the shirt's a little huge..." Maki said as she dried her hair with the towel.

"It can't be help. My clothes would be too small to fit you so I had to lend you my mother's. Your clothes are in the dryer now so be patient."

"I see...by the way, where are your siblings?" Maki asked curiously as she sat on the couch with an inaudible sigh.

"Mama took them out to play since they hadn't had the time to spend together these days." Nico answered with a shrug before setting the hot chocolate on the table, "Here, drink this."

"T-Thank...you..." Maki murmured, averting her gaze from the ruby eyed girl as she took the mug and sipped quietly.

"So what's wrong?" Nico cut to the chase.

Maki fidgeted, playing with her hair, twirling the ends round her finger slightly before she finally told Nico everything.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Nico stated bluntly when Maki finished her story.

The red head scowled before shooting her senior a glare, "Don't call me an-"

"You're a hopeless idiot," Nico cut in, clenching her fists. She didn't know that Maki was struggling. She didn't know or even understand the pain Maki must've felt, abandoning what she loved most. She knew that if she stopped being an idol, she would be empty, with nothing to strive for.

"And you dared to say that you love music?!" Nico burst out. It was an irrational outburst, the raven haired girl knew, and she shouldn't blame the red haired girl yet she felt so angry, both at the girl in front of her, and at herself for not noticing back in high school and even now.

"If you love music so much, how dare you abandon it? What is it you want to do? Damn it, don't just do what you're expected to do and do something you want and like!" Nico stood up, slamming the table, causing Maki to flinch before she too, stood up, a helpless look on her face as she retorted, "What choice do I have?! I'm not like you, Nico-chan! I'm not an idiot like you who could run ahead without worries, doing what you want! I'm a coward who runs from my problems...and even if I wanted to continue the path of music, I can't! My fate is sealed and I-"

"Bullshit!" The raven haired girl said hotly, "Everyone has a choice! You are the ones making the damn decision!"

"I...can't do that. If possible, I want to do both. But that's physically impossible." Maki voice broke as her vision turned blurry once more, and she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"Maki-chan..." Nico gaze softened before she said, "Why not? The Maki-chan I know would make it happen. Isn't she a talented genius who is able to do almost anything?" Nico offered a bright smile to the red haired girl.

Maki could only stare at her senior, mesmerised by the smile before she felt herself heat up. Nico had a point. It was tough, yet perhaps- maybe, she could do both. Even if she didn't become a musician, she could still play the piano if she truly wanted. Time was something that wasn't fixed and so long as she played her cards right, she could still make time for her beloved music.

"Thank you...Nico-chan, for everything," Maki finally smiled widely, her mood and thoughts all brightened up and cleared up with the help of the older girl.

"Y-You're welcome..." Nico stammered, flustered by how her heart had started to race and how she thought Maki looked really cute and beautiful when she smiled. She wished that Maki would smile and laugh more, and made sure to etch this scene into her heart and mind deeply.

"The hot chocolate tastes really nice too," Maki added, causing Nico to blush at the compliment.

"O-Of course! The great super idol Nico nii made it specially you! You had better drink every single drop of it!" Nico said, causing Maki to chuckle slightly as she continued to enjoy her mug of hot chocolate as Nico began to talk about her life in university animatedly.

_This kind of thing..isn't so bad after all_, Maki thought, as she relaxed completely in her senior's house, content with just listening to the older girl.

* * *

**A/N**:

When I wrote this, I didn't think Nico would bring Maki back to her house (lol). I didn't really like the ending as well. It's supposed to be more romantic.

Note: Review replies are over at the previous chapter/Chapter 30 (NozoEli chapter)

Next:_ KotoUmi!_


	32. Umi X Kotori

Pairing: Umi X Kotori

Rating: T

Chapter: _Love that tastes like macaroons._

In which Umi swaps body with Kotori.

* * *

It was strange- how it happened. There was no warning, no sense of uneasiness or foreboding. It just happened.

When Kotori was happily stuffing her handmade macaroons into her mouth during lunch break, she suddenly found herself eating and swallowing omelettes instead. She had immediately panicked, and the fact that she was staring into her own face didn't help matters.

"W..What...?" When she spoke, she realised immediately that her voice was much lower, totally unlike her high pitched voice, yet it sounded awfully familiar. Almost immediately, she ran her hand through her hair and realised with a start it was deep blue. Shocked, she abandoned her lunch box and her eyes sought for the amber that were also staring at her. She noticed that her own face (which was sitting opposite her) looked extremely surprised as well and once their gaze locked, an understanding crossed the two of them at the same time.

"Excuse me, but...Ko-I mean, Umi-chan and I have to be somewhere now. We'll catch you later, Honoka...chan." Her voice spoke out before dragging her away, their lunchboxes forgotten, leaving Honoka staring at their retreating figures curiously.

* * *

"U-Umi-chan, what's going on?!" Kotori immediately blurted out once Umi had locked the washroom's door after checking that no one was in the washroom.

"Calm down, Kotori," Umi grasped her own shoulders, trying to calm the girl that was currently residing in her body. It was an unusual sight- Umi had to admit, seeing her own face contorted into such panic. "Let's analyse the situation first," she continued, staring into the golden brown orbs.

She could see Kotori nodding hesitantly, before the panicked look had calmed down to a look of worry and concern.

"We were eating lunch, and suddenly I found myself in your body, Umi-chan," Kotori said, biting her lips as she recalled what happened earlier.

Umi exhaled, "Same here. It happened so suddenly..." Umi trailed off. What had happened had defied logic and rationality, and Umi found it hard to believe even now. But as reality slowly sunk in, Umi knew that she had to be stay calm and figure a way out.

"What should we do, Umi-chan?!"

"Calm down, Kotori," Umi repeated her words from earlier before patting her head gently as her expression softened, "It'd be fine. Didn't something like this happen to Eli and Maki as well? They said they switched back within a few hours." Umi tried to assure and soothe her childhood friend. Kotori could only nod. It was strange, hearing her own high pitched voice being lowered down a few notch. For some reason, she wasn't too weirded out by how she was talking to Umi who currently had her appearance. Even when Umi was in her body, Kotori could still sense her childhood friend inside. The same calmness and serenity that radiated off from Umi was still somehow intact.

"We don't know the conditions to switch back, and so I can safely assume it happens randomly as well. At least that's what happened to Eli and Maki." Umi sighed before leaning against one of the door of the bathroom stalls. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over her causing her to slap her hand over her own mouth as she tried to swallow down the nauseating feeling.

"U-Umi-chan, what's wrong?" Kotori whispered, a tint of fear evident in her voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just nauseous..." Umi managed to say as she slid down the door as the contents inside her stomach started to rebel.

_What should I do? _Kotori thought anxiously as she walked towards her childhood friend who looked really pale now. "Umi-chan?"

"Umi-chan!" Kotori sounded alarmed when the other girl suddenly pushed her away and scrambled into the bathroom stall. The sounds of her childhood friend retching and throwing up caused her shock at being pushed to disappear and Kotori followed after Umi worriedly.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori's voice broke at how heavily Umi was heaving.

"The macaroons...that you were eating..." Umi's voice sounded raspy and hoarse as she continued to gasp lightly, "...is one of them almond flavoured?"

Kotori's eyes widened in horror as realisation dawned upon her. Umi was allergic to almonds. How could she forget?! This was the worst. She shouldn't have even thought of making an almond flavoured-

"Not...your fault..." Umi continued as if she knew what Kotori was thinking and feeling, "You didn't know...that this would happen..." Umi started to retch again, heaving and wheezing in between her gasps and Kotori immediately bent down to rub against her back slowly and gently, like how she used to when they were much younger. The blue haired, now taupe haired girl continued to throw up, gasping in between breaths as Kotori continued to move her hands down the other girl's back, in an effort to ease the pain.

When they were eight, neither Kotori nor Honoka had known that Umi was allergic to almond and Honoka had unknowingly given her Homura's manjuu with almond fillings. That had caused the poor girl to start throwing up during lunch and Kotori had been the one who tried to ease her pain before carrying her (with the help of Honoka) to the infirmary.

"I'm so sorry, Umi-chan..." Kotori felt extremely guilty and bad for the state Umi was.

Umi shook her head lightly as her voice came out as a croaked whisper, "Don't apologise..." Umi didn't like the sad and dejected tone that Kotori was carrying. It caused the dull ache in her heart to know that her childhood friend was blaming herself for the state she was in. Although she did feel strange that she was in Kotori's body - not to mention how it had affected her balance a little since she wasn't used to...a heavier chest, the fact that Kotori was in her body and was talking with her voice didn't irk her at all. Perhaps it was because she knew that it was Kotori who was in her body, or perhaps she could sense the sweetness and innocence radiating off Kotori that made this whole situation more bearable. It was also a good thing they were of the same height, she thought. Since it made motor movement much easier than she thought.

_Maki wasn't lying or joking when she said that we would still be ourselves, with our own food preferences even when we've switched bodies. _

Umi stood up shakily after flushing the contents in the toilet bowl away, and Kotori had immediately supported her to the sink for her to wash up. It was embarrassing, Umi thought to herself, that she had to rely on her childhood friend like that and she didn't like showing this weak side of her to anyone. She was supposed to be the reliable one, the one who reassures others when the situation got tough. Yet, Kotori didn't seem to mind as the taupe haired girl had faithfully stuck by her.

Once she was done, Kotori had continued to fuss around her.

"I'll carry you to the infirmary!" Kotori said determinedly, the worried crease near her eyebrows still evident.

"I-It's okay, I can walk there-"

"You can't! You're still shaky and I bet you can't even walk properly," Kotori looked extremely worried as she grasped her childhood friend's arms. "Please, Umi-chan. Let me."

Umi could only nod with great reluctance as she climbed onto Kotori's back, face blushing as the other girl unlocked the door and headed to the infirmary.

Umi leaned against Kotori's back - which, technically was hers (but she ignored that fact for that moment) and let the warmth of Kotori's back spread through her cold body. It reminded her of the time when she was much younger when Kotori had panicked and immediately tried to carry her to the infirmary when they were still in elementary school. Smiling to herself at the memory, Umi tightened her hold on Kotori's neck as she buried her head further into the warm neck.

_Kotori...Thank you..._ Umi thought as her eye lids suddenly felt heavy, and unconsciously, the blue haired girl had drifted off.

* * *

Despite the strange situation they found themselves in, Kotori couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features as she felt Umi tightening her grip around her neck. It wasn't very often that Umi had relied on her- she was the one who had often relied on the bluenete, and this change felt nice. Since it was lunch time, there were still people in the hallways and while they shot her weird looks, they didn't mind them since most of the school knew that the two of them were childhood friends and must've thought that it was no big deal that she- well,_ Umi_ was carrying her (since she was still in Umi's body).

A soft and warm sensation against her neck told her that Umi had fallen asleep, and the smile on her face widened. When they were young, she recalled that she had given Umi a piggyback ride as well (with a worried Honoka at their side) and the bluenete had fallen asleep on the way to the infirmary. Umi hadn't blamed her then either. She had insisted that she was at fault for not telling them earlier. It was also then that she made sure that her food didn't contain any almonds when she offered or gave them to Umi. Although Honoka often forgot, Umi herself had gradually developed a keen sense to the smell of almonds and had avoided any food that contained the food that she was allergic to.

Once Kotori had reached the infirmary, she gently let Umi down on the bed and tucked her in. Unfortunately, the school nurse wasn't around.

_I can't leave Umi-chan alone and go back to the classroom to get her allergy pill..._

Kotori then bit her lip before her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that the nurse had made it a point to stash extra allergy pills of the students in the school. The taupe haired girl immediately dashed towards the nurse's drawers. _I remember putting Umi-chan's pills...around here... _Kotori thought as she continued to rummage through the sealed bags labelled with the students' names and allergies. Since Kotori was a health committee member in the school, she knew where the nurse had put most of the medical kit and supplies.

When she returned to Umi's side, Kotori gently shook the other girl up. Yawning slightly, Umi's eyes fluttered open. She looked disoriented as she scanned around her surroundings. _The infirmary...? _Umi thought as she let out another yawn before her eyes landed on her own face that was standing next to her with a warm smile.

"That's right...we swapped bodies..." The blue haired girl muttered to herself. "Kotori...?"

"Sorry to have to wake you up, Umi-chan," Kotori looked apologetic as she handed her childhood friend a pill, "It's better if you take your allergy pill first."

"T-Thank you..." Umi accepted the pill with a smile and swallowed it down immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Kotori asked softly, a gentle expression on her face as she sat at the side of the bed.

"Better. I don't feel like throwing up though my stomach still feels uneasy..." Umi sighed, causing Kotori to hug the other girl as she ran her hand down Umi's back again, soothingly and expertly, hoping that it would at least ease the bluenete's nausea.

"K-Kotori-" Umi immediately turned red at the close proximity yet she didn't push the other girl away. _It always has been like this... Kotori's the one who's great at taking care of others..._

"Umi-chan, it's okay. Relax and you'll feel better. It's the least I could do." Kotori whispered against the blue haired girl's ears, causing Umi to shiver slightly at the warmth that tickled against her skin. She wondered if Kotori's skin was that sensitive before she tried to relax under her childhood friend's warm embrace. Although she was often attacked with hugs from both her childhood friends, Umi still didn't do well with long embraces, especially ones that came from Kotori. For some reason, it always made her feel extremely self-conscious and even though she felt extremely flustered and embarrassed, she didn't ever want to let go.

When Kotori finally felt Umi relaxing and returning the embrace, she couldn't help the ear splitting grin on her face as she tightened the hug. After all, it wasn't everyday that Umi had returned her hug. Relishing in the moment that only consisted of the two of them, Kotori leaned her forehead against Umi's.

Umi knew that her face was burning and resisted the urge to remove her forehead from Kotori's. It wasn't as if she didn't like it. She just felt it was embarrassing but since there was no one but Kotori and her in the infirmary, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment - whatever that moment was.

"Thank you, Kotori." Umi murmured softly.

Kotori returned the gratitude with a warm smile, "I'll always stick by you, Umi-chan, no matter what. And I'll always take care of you."

That had earned another set of hot blushes from Umi as her face burned a scarlet red, flustered by Kotori's words.

Before the bluenete could say anything else, she suddenly found herself staring into a pool of clear amber.

"Don't tell me-"

"We're back...to normal..." Kotori uttered in surprise. Just like Eli and Maki had said, they would switch back to their own bodies, albeit quite randomly.

It was then a loud voice interrupted them as a familiar figure burst into the infirmary, worry etched in her face.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Are you two fin-" Honoka halted in her tracks, her blue eyes wide as her mouth gaped open at the scene before her.

Shocked by the sudden voice and entrance of a certain ginger haired girl, the duo sitting on the bed could only freeze on the spot. Their faces were still close to each other- in fact, too close, in Honoka's opinion, and since Honoka had just burst in, the leader of Muse had misunderstood and was now staggering out of the infirmary, the shocked look on her face still evident as she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Know what...?" Kotori was the first one to recover as she turned to face her other childhood friend with an innocent and confused look on her face.

"That you two..." The ginger haired girl continued to sputter out.

Golden brown orbs immediately widened as Umi processed and understood the whole situation at once.

"H-Honoka, it's not what you think it is!" Umi tried to explain desperately.

"R-Really?" Honoka didn't seem convinced as her eyes darted away from Umi's.

"Kotori, tell Honoka that there's nothing between us!" Umi was borderline on panicking.

"E-Eh?! Umi-chan, how could you say that?! Then what we shared and had just now...was that all a lie? Do you not like me anymore?!" Kotori looked like she was about to cry as she grasped Umi's hands.

"What you two...shared just now...?" Honoka's mind was spinning as she registered the meaning behind Kotori's words. Umi could immediately tell that the misunderstanding was worsening and was trying to rectify it when the ginger haired girl dashed out of the infirmary, leaving Umi and the extremely confused Kotori alone again.

Umi could only groan in vexation before sighing. For now, she had to assure the now tearing Kotori that she didn't hate her.

"Umi-chan...!"

_Oh no, not the waterworks... _Umi gulped as Kotori grasped her chest tightly, her amber eyes watery.

"I-I don't hate you, Kotori!" The bluenete blurted out quickly. "I like you, Kotori! It's just that Honoka's was misunderstanding and-"

Before Umi could continue, Kotori had assaulted her with a huge and crushing hug. "Thank goodness. I thought Umi-chan didn't like me anymore..."

"Silly, girl. There's no way I would dislike you. How could I? You're my best friend and I could never bring myself to hate you who stuck by me all these years." Umi said seriously, patting the other girl's head affectionately before her voice turned playful, "And I can't ever dislike a cute girl such as yourself~"

Kotori could only flush brightly at Umi's rare teasing words before a stupid grin crossed her features as her heart warmed considerably.

* * *

**A/N**:

This is a prompt by _Noctsuke Yukimura. _(Sorry, this was way overdued! T_T)

No, I'm not being lazy in re-using the plot, and yes, it was intentional. Different couples would inevitably handle things differently and I wanted the two chapters to link somehow. Somehow, the ending felt rushed. I'm so sorry T_T

I watched the live screening of the Muse go -go love live dream sensation and I couldn't get the image of Uchida (Kotori's seiyuu) wearing the apron and hugging her yellow pillow tightly while singing _Suki desuka Suki desuka? _with Hanayo. The smiles that she gave the audience was enough to break my heart. Kotori would make a good and sweet wife. Good for you, Umi.

**Note:** I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but there's a kind reader here, by the pen name of _WackySeven_ who has translated the first chapter (as far as I know) into Chinese on baidu's tieba (百度贴吧). Any Chinese readers out here/there or those who are able to read Chinese and are interested could either go to baidu itself to search for it by typing in the title of this fanfic, or you could just pm me or the translator! (I don't bite...)

I haven't been reading many Love Live fanfics these few weeks and I've heard that there are many authors here who's also writing one shots of different or a single pairing. Woohoo! Glad that I was one of the first few who started the trend XD I should really get to reading those some day...

Next: _Honoka X Umi!_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Enya Talisman: Thank you! :)

lovemaki: Sorry for making you wait! T_T And yep, I've always wondered myself what Maki's going to do after high school since she's stuck between music and being a doctor. The anime just shows how she's going to do the things she want in high school - continue with her love for music, that is.

wyvern1611: Thanks! And kids? *o* I could try ;) But then I'll have to introduce the kids as OCs, which may be turn off for some people. Either way, since you said kids...Now I'm imagining a young boy and girl running about the house while Eli tries to get them to settle down for dinner that Nozomi's happily cooking. Wonderful.

Kumiko-chii: It's not my intention to kill you twice XD But thanks for the compliment~

MiloMilkshake: You're welcome :) Don't die yet, there's more to come~ (hahaha)

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Eli can't be the "man" all the time~ ;) And yep, Nico can be mature, she just doesn't show it often in the anime. She's got three younger siblings to take care of and she wants everyone around her to smile. She just puts on a front that makes us doubt her maturity at times.

KazaneHyori: Oh no, are you better now? And I'll take the fact that I've caused you diabetes a compliment~

Weesah: Thank you! No offense taken! It was meant to be predictable...I guess? I mean, since NozoEli are so deeply in love with each other, it could only end up in a marriage right? XD I didn't intend to put Maki in there at first, it just sort of came to me like, hey, Maki's gotta be in there and be the friend that rolls her eyes at Eli's attempts to drown herself in chocolate. Well, Eli did seem like the type who would propose... Hahaha, was Nico really annoying in my other chapters? I apologise if I did- that wasn't my intention. (Well though she can be annoying at times in the anime for the laughs) I guess I wanted to show the more caring, mature and kind side of Nico who takes care of her junior. Umi at the top? You can count on it!

TicToc: Thanks!

Guest: Thank you~

Honoka Harlaown: Such a great coincidence! :D

lychee-ran: Up next's HonoUmi and there's a HonoMaki coming too. You'll have to be patient for another HonoEli and a UmiRin since I'm still trying to post the requests that I currently have piled up now. Thanks for understanding!

itiyax: Thank you~!

Dash24zappshift: Many thanks and I'll be praying for your victory... I'm sure they'll be more NicoMaki to come in the future since it's a pairing that many like. But it'll have to wait till I'm finished writing and posting the current requests that I have accumulated...


	33. Honoka X Umi (2)

Pairing: Honoka X Umi

Rating: T (For violence and blood.)

Chapter: _Too delicious to ignore._

AU: In which Umi is a vampire and Honoka is a normal human girl.

* * *

Umi sighed as she leaned against the wall, wondering what she should do with the girl that was still unconscious in front of her. The ginger haired girl- who looked like she was around her physical age seemed to have accidentally stumbled into her hideout and out of impulse, the blue haired vampire had immediately knocked her out when the human girl realised what she was and had uttered the word "vampire".

Maybe she should just eat her, the bluenete considered for a moment. After all, the ginger head looked really delicious. The thick sweetness and aromatic scent of the human's blood had wafted into her sensitive nose and Umi was tempted to sink her teeth into the soft and creamy looking flesh. She imagined licking clean of the human's blood as the human girl laid dry and empty in her arms and a small growl escaped from the depths of her throat at that thought.

"Can't eat her. Kotori will get mad." Umi chanted out loud in a low voice, repeating the words over and over like a mantra, as she forced down her urge. Her mistress had set a rule- not to eat any humans or drain any humans of all their blood- in other words, not to kill them. In this world, vampires and humans had co-existed and anyone who broke the rules set by the vampire Queen - Minami Kotori, would be severely punished. Umi was no exception, even if she and Kotori were childhood friends.

_Besides it would be such a waste to eat her..._Umi thought as she continued to eye the ginger haired girl that was lying on the cold floor. The golden orange locks that adorned the healthy features of the teenage girl in front of her were beautiful- not to mention the exquisite sapphire orbs that radiated off endless of possibilities. It wasn't often that a human had intrigued her- they were often merely food for her, but the sapphire eyed girl had managed to pique her curiosity.

It wasn't often that Umi gave much thought to her victims or rather, humans in general. In that short few seconds the vampire had met the human, Umi was already captivated by the clear pools of sapphire.

"Nnng..." A soft groan from the floor immediately snapped the vampire out of her thoughts. She hadn't made up her mind about what she should do with the human. She didn't want to set the human free since she'd found out where her hideout was. But if she was really honest with herself, the real reason why Umi didn't want to let the human off was due to her unusual captivation and attraction to the ginger haired girl.

The ginger haired girl sat up groggily, a confused look on her face as she faced the vampire who was still leaning against the wall, extremely still.

"T-The vampire!" the human gasped out.

"_The vampire_ has a name," Umi said coolly, crossing her arms. "Sonoda Umi." The bluenete introduced herself briefly.

"A-Ah, sorry." The human looked a little flustered and gulped slightly at the intense stare Umi was giving her. "Kousaka Honoka- my name that is." Honoka continued, hoping that she didn't sound too silly or stupid in front of the beautiful vampire in front of her.

"So, tell me, Kousaka-san, what are you doing out here in the mountains?"

Honoka involuntarily took a step back as she tried to beat down the arising fear that was threatening to burst out from the harsh look Umi was shooting her. "I...got lost."

"How lost are you to stumble into my hideout that was up in the mountains?" Umi looked amused. She didn't understand how it was possible for a human to wander so deep into the woods that she had climbed up a mountain. Since she had chosen the particular hideout herself, she had made sure that no one would be able to find her, whether human or vampire.

"Um, really lost...?" The answer came out as a question since Honoka wasn't too sure what Umi was trying to ask. After all, being lost meant that she was just lost right?

That had earned a slight chuckle from the blue haired vampire before she resumed her staring at the particular human in front of her.

* * *

The vampire with hair that resembled the depths of the ocean was still staring at her.

Honoka swallowed again as her heart pounded quicker against her chest. It was the first time she had seen a vampire, much less talked to one. But for some reason, in spite of the fear that she had for the vampire that was in front of her, she found the golden brown eyes that was trained on her captivating, if not mesmerising. She could feel herself flushing at that thought and could only hope that the mysterious creature standing before her couldn't read her mind.

"Your heart's pounding really quickly." The vampire suddenly said as she uncrossed her arms.

"H-Huh?" Honoka croaked out.

"I can hear how fast your heart is beating," The blue haired vampire elaborated. "Are you that afraid of me?"

"N-No!" Honoka immediately blurted out. "I-I just thought you looked really beautiful- that's all!" The ginger haired girl could feel her cheeks burning as she hastily tried to correct the vampire. She didn't know why she felt the need to correct the vampire. She was indeed afraid of the blue haired vampire- who looked her age, but above all else, she was intrigued by the bluenete. Were all vampires as beautiful as her? Honoka wondered as she continued to stare at the creature before her. The vampire's skin was pale and flawless, just as with all vampires, her jaw lines were sharp and the deep golden pool of mocha was simply exotic and alluring, and Honoka felt like she could stare at it forever without getting tired of it. Furthermore, the vampire in front of her held a graceful and elegant, yet cool demeanor and countenance despite the fact that she was only wearing a plain blue tee with dark jeans.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Umi finally said.

"Y-You were staring at me too!"

"Yes, but I'm not human. I don't actually have to follow the rules called "politeness" set by humans."

Honoka didn't say anything as she looked away, giving the entire area a quick scan. "So…um, why are you living in such a place?" The ginger haired girl figured that they were in a cave, judging by the rocky terrain. Although the cave she was in seemed decent enough- with proper lights and simple furniture, Honoka thought it was strange for a vampire to live in a cave up in the mountains. It wasn't as if vampires have to hide from humans since they coexisted ever since the current vampire queen reigned.

Umi remained silent and Honoka started to fidget under yet another long stare she was subjected to.

"I…I'm in hiding." Umi finally breathed out.

"Hiding?" Honoka echoed dumbly. What was the blue haired vampire hiding from?

"Yes…I…can't tell you why and from…what." The bluenete clenched her fists as a dark look crossed her features. Noting the dark look, Honoka knew not to pursue the matter further.

Several more seconds of silence ensued and Honoka couldn't take the deafening silence any longer.

"Say, can I stay here for a while?"

* * *

A week had passed since Honoka began to stay in the cave with Umi.

Umi never understood why the human had wanted to stay with her, and she chalked it up to the ginger haired girl's curiosity and strangeness. After all, it wasn't everyday she'd met a human who was as weird as Honoka.

They had grown more comfortable with each other and gradually, Umi started to learn more about the human who had attracted her like a moth to a flaming light. Apparently, Honoka was now on vacation from her second year in college and would be taking over her parent's sweets shop once she graduated.

Honoka had also learnt that Umi, despite her scary and intimidating appearance, could be shy and easily embarrassed at times. Honoka had wanted to hug the vampire (she suddenly had the urge to hug her) but the bluenete had adamantly refused without stating any valid reason. That had made Honoka want to hug the vampire more and when she finally sneaked up on the blunete (a rare feat actually), she hugged the blue haired vampire tightly, grinning stupidly before Umi pried her away from herself, blushing brightly. Honoka had never knew until then that vampires could blush. Although she did think that the blue haired vampire looked really cute when she's embarrassed. She had almost tell Umi that, but glad that she had held her tongue when Umi shot her a glare.

Honoka had also taken it upon herself to call Umi by her given name, for reasons the bluenete couldn't comprehend. The ginger haired girl had insisted that she call her by her given name too.

"Hey, Umi-chan," Honoka called out as she rolled on her side on the only bed in the cave.

"What is it?"

"You haven't gone out in a week. Won't you get hungry?" The ginger haired girl questioned. For the entire week, Honoka had tried to explore the cave- and to say the least, it was disappointing since it had practically nothing at all, save for what she can physically see. She had then taken the liberty to go outside to explore, to which Umi had protested to at first, but gave in after the second day when Honoka started to whine and complain about having nothing to do. She had never seen the blue haired vampire go out at all and was wondering how long the vampire could go without any blood.

"I'm…fine." Umi muttered. To be honest, Umi wasn't fine at all. She could go without blood for a month and this was only the second week. But for some reason, she could feel the first signs of hunger that had been gnawing her since the day before. It didn't help matters that Honoka, the only human within her range, smelt extremely delicious. Unconsciously, the blue haired vampire began to lick her lips as her fangs started to grow slightly in length just at the thought of the ginger haired girl's blood.

"Umi-chan…?" The ginger head said, her brows furrowed with worry. She had noticed that Umi was acting weirdly since the day before. Not only had Umi not been close to her, the bluenete seemed to be avoiding her as well. Honoka wondered if the vampire was tired of her.

"N-Nothing." Umi exhaled shakily, trying to get a reign over her desire to push the ginger haired human towards the wall and sink her teeth into the tempting neck.

"Nothing at all." The blue haired vampire repeated again, as if trying to convince herself.

* * *

The third week was coming to an end and Umi wondered why Honoka was still sticking around. She had asked Honoka for the nth time and the ginger haired girl only shrugged and said, "I just want to stay here."

If Honoka was honest with herself, she knew that the real reason she wasn't leaving was because she really liked Umi. She knew Umi wasn't a bad person (vampire), since she was still alive and kicking, and the bluenete had even let her stay in the cave. Her attraction to the mysterious vampire only grew stronger, and her want to know more about the bluenete had spurred her to continue to stay in the cave with the blue haired vampire.

The ginger haired human was now lying on the bed, looking at the bluenete who was sitting quietly on the floor, reading a novel.

They had passed the time by talking, usually with Honoka initiating the conversations. And when they were not chatting, Umi would be reading a novel at the corner of the cave.

"Umi-chan," Honoka began to speak.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you-"

"No."

"B-But I haven't finished saying what I-"

"No. I'm not hungry." Umi finally looked up from a book and stared at Honoka.

"Fine. I was just worried." Honoka grumbled under her breath as she returned to lazing about on the soft bed.

A sudden bam caused the ginger head to jump and when she turned to the source of the noise, she found Umi slamming the book shut.

"What's-"

"Shh..." Umi sent Honoka a piercing look before placing her index finger towards her lips, "Be quiet. We have company."

_Company? _Honoka eyes widened. What did Umi mean by-

A sudden crash interrupted her thought and before she could comprehend what was happening, a sudden force had sent the blue haired vampire flying across the cave as she smashed against the wall, causing the cracks to form along the wall that was made of granite.

Coughing slightly, Umi stood up, narrowing her eyes before the intruder came at her again. This time, the bluente managed to block the attack in time before she struck the intruder, delivering a powerful kick across the intruder's stomach, sending him sprawling against the ground.

"Honoka, get out of here." Umi's voice hardened as she ordered the human girl, her voice leaving no arguments. The ginger haired girl could only obliged, not before sending a worried and concerned look towards the vampire who was now engaging in a fight with the intruder. The intruder seemed to be a vampire, like Umi and they were evenly matched in speed - that Honoka had a hard time trying to process the fight and the blows dealt.

Just as the ginger haired girl was about to leave the cave, a sudden gasp of pain from the blue haired vampire caused her to turn around.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka eyes widened at the sight of the blue haired vampire's bloodied form as she coughed violently, blood sputtering out of her mouth.

"Didn't expect me to find you, Sonoda?" The intruder laughed quietly as he hovered over Umi's slumped form.

"Not at all," Umi rasped out, her breaths uneven as her vision blurred. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss while she staggered up, wiping blood away from her now glowing eyes. She hadn't expected him to figure out where she was that soon and the attack had taken her by surprise.

"This is pay back for selling me out to Minami." The male intruder spat as he kicked the bluenete into the wall again. Umi grunted as pain shot through her being but held her ground. "I've got an even better idea." The man suddenly grinned maliciously as he turned to eye a certain ginger haired girl that was still stunned at the entrance.

"Honoka...!" Umi yelled when she realised what the man was planning. But unfortunately, she was a second to late and before Honoka could register what was going on, she felt strong hands wrapped around her neck, choking her. Instinctively, Honoka began to struggle and thrash against the hold, her hands clawing wildly against the strong arms that held her up.

At the sight of the human struggling wildly and choking to death, a switch in the vampire flipped as the edges of her vision turned scarlet red.

_I need to save her. _

That was only thought in the bluenete's mind as a loud and ferocious snarl ripped its way out of her throat.

"A human huh? I'm surprised you kept a pet." The man laughed again before he held the struggling girl up effortlessly. "Watch as I crush- gaaah!"

Before the man could even finish his threat, Umi had lunged towards the male vampire, and before the vampire had realised what was happening, Umi's hand had struck through the man's chest.

"Nobody harms my friend and gets away with it." Umi's low voice was uncharacteristically cold and chilling.

Honoka dropped onto the ground, wheezing and gasping for air, her eyes still wild with fear just as Umi removed her hand from the man's chest, holding onto a lump of muscle that vaguely resembled heart. Giving the shocked and stunned man a final icy and piercing glare as a parting gift, Umi applied pressure to pear shaped chamber and within a second, the lump of messy red flesh was squashed and destroyed in an instant. The man dropped onto the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

Honoka's eyes went impossibly wide at the gruesome sight and had to withhold the urge to throw up as her hands went to her mouth in shock.

The blue haired vampire stared at her hands before she turned to face the ginger haired girl.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka whispered, her voice trembling. Upon closer inspection, Honoka realised that Umi's eyes were glowing darkly, a hollow look remained in those icy cold golden orbs. She couldn't help the tremble of her hands as she watched the the vampire walked towards her. Her normally pale face was whiter, streaks of blood smeared across her features with her fangs bared. All of the sudden, Honoka was afraid of the vampire she had spending her time with.

Before Honoka could say anything else, the bluenete suddenly dropped onto the ground, gasping terribly.

"Umi-chan!" Fear forgotten, Honoka immediately scrambled towards the now whimpering vampire as worry and concern took over her being.

* * *

Umi's throat was scorching, as a pressure hammered against her head. The burning itch in her throat was growing by the second as her head spun.

She needed blood now.

A involuntary growl escaped from her throat at the smell of the only blood source that was within her reach- Honoka.

"Umi-chan, what's wrong?!"

"D-Don't come closer!" The blunete growled as her breath hitched. Her eyes dilated and the golden brown continued to glow just as the vampire began to breathe shallowly. _Honoka's too close. I can smell...it..._

"B-But-"

"I said, don't come closer!" Umi snarled, causing the ginger head to flinch. _This is bad…_Umi thought dizzily as she tried to stagger up. _I need to get away from Honoka…before I-_

"Umi-chan!" Honoka was now shouting the vampire's name desperately, wanting to know what was wrong. The pained expression on the vampire's face had caused a sting of pain in her chest as her heart lurched at the sight. She started to panic when the Umi had started to breathe heavily, gasping harshly.

"Get away from me, now!" Umi tried to put more force into her words yet it only came out as a weak and throaty gasp, as she dug her nails into the skin of her hands, willing herself to stay in control. But dear lord, Honoka's blood smelt so delicious and tempting and her burning body had begged to differ.

_What should I do? What should I do? _Honoka looked around wildly, trying to think of something, anything to alleviate the pain her vampire friend seemed to be in. Yet she knew next to nothing about vampires. How could she do anything when she didn't know what could be done? _Why is she in pain? _

"Get...away from me. It's dangerous...!" The vampire rasped out again, half yelling. Her head continued to pound, her vision hazy as everything around her seemed to blend into a large swirl. The scent of Honoka's blood had caused the hunger in her to deepen and she had to will herself to stay still. She needed Honoka to get out of here before she lost control.

Honoka was at a loss. She didn't move an inch despite the vampire's warnings, her eyes still trained on the bluenete. Umi's breaths grew into short pants and Honoka bit her inner lip. _What's wrong with- _Honoka gasp when realisation finally dawned upon her. How could she be so dumb? Judging by the state Umi was in- the lack of breath, the constant growls and the extended fangs as well as glowing eyes - it was pretty obvious that the bluenete needed blood.

_Needed...blood. _Honoka eyes widened as the dots in her head connected in that instant. Umi was trying to restrain herself from drinking her blood. Knowing that the bluenete had cared that much for her and was doing everything she could to protect her- from both the intruder and herself, caused an indescribable feeling to well inside the ginger haired girl. At this rate, Umi was probably going to die if she didn't have any blood. She was badly injured and seemed to have lost a lot of blood and not to mention, the bluenete hadn't been drinking blood recently.

Honoka could go out and try to convince a human to come- yet it was almost in impossible feat and she didn't have the time. She swallowed as her decision finally surfaced. It was the only logical way to save Umi and no matter the consequences, she would have to do it. For Umi's sake.

"Suck my blood." Honoka's voice was surprisingly calm as her sapphire eyes hardened with renewed determination. "Drink my blood, Umi-chan."

Umi snapped her head around, surprise evident in her features before she tried to shake her head her voice strained, "I can't..." _I can't...drink Honoka's blood. _

"I won't...be able to stop..." Umi's voice was barely audible as she started to cough.

"I know you will. I believe in you." Honoka simply stated as she walked closer to the bluenete, as if to offer herself to the vampire before her.

Umi couldn't believe her ears. How could a human that shined so brightly like the sun have so much faith in her, the creature of the dark? She didn't have faith that she wouldn't drain the human of all her blood, and yet, why did the pools of sapphire that was staring into her stirred something inside her, making her believe that her faith was worth something, that she too, could believe in the human.

_Humans are really strange creatures..._Umi laughed quietly to herself. _No, perhaps what's weird is Honoka and how she's able to ignite such feelings and emotions that I've never felt before... She really is an idiot. A loveable idiot. _

Umi licked her lips as she growled softly, stalking her way closer to Honoka.

And the smell of the blood hit her full force causing the bluenete to push the human down onto the ground.

"U-Umi-chan..." Honoka's eyes went wide like saucers, her throat suddenly dry when Umi pinned her down, a low growl rumbled out of her lips as something akin to carnal hunger was reflected in her glowing pools of gold and brown. The intense look Umi was giving her had sent shivers down the human's spine as her heart thundered against her chest, blood rising up her cheeks. She felt paralysed under the dark orbs that seemed to ensnared her, and along with how the bluenete had pinned her tightly to the ground, Honoka was robbed of any movement. She tried to speak, yet found that she couldn't. Words went dry at her throat yet she couldn't take her eyes away from the blue haired vampire. Despite the apparent feral hunger that was raging inside the vampire, Honoka couldn't help but think that even so, the blue haired vampire looked beautiful.

Umi lowered herself and sunk her fangs into the exposed neck.

As the taste of blood rushed into her mouth, the blue haired vampire hungrily began to suck more when the slight tingle in her abdomen started to burn. As the hot and sweet taste of warm blood washed through her body, Umi felt her wounds healing rapidly and her head started to clear. Yet, she couldn't stop. It tasted so delicious, so wonderful and euphoric that the bluenete couldn't help a moan of pleasure as she allowed the warm liquid gush through her entire being. She craved for more and unconsciously, Umi began to sink her teeth further into Honoka's soft skin. Another thrill of pleasure shot through her body as she continued to burn. Blood. She needed more. The thick sweetness was melting inside her and Umi couldn't get enough of it.

"Umi...chan..." A weak whimper from Honoka, who was now breathing shallowly, her face extremely pale, caused the blue haired vampire to freeze and stiffened as her senses started to return to her slowly.

Umi immediately leapt off from the ginger haired girl, scrambling backwards, her eyes wild with panic at the horror of what she'd done dawned upon her.

"I-I'm so _so _sorry, Honoka. I-" The wrenched and apologetic look of guilt that covered the bluenete's face was enough to cause another ache in Honoka's heart. Sitting up slowly as she rubbed her palms against her temple to ease some of her dizziness, Honoka smiled softly, "It's okay, Umi-chan."

"But-"

"It's okay," Honoka repeated as she fell forward onto the vampire weakly, wrapping her weak arms over the bluenete's neck. "You stopped in the end. When you heard my voice, you stopped. That's good enough." The ginger haired girl's soft whisper floated into the bluenete's ears gently and for reasons Umi couldn't comprehend, she really felt like crying as she returned the embrace hesitantly, her hands hovering for a moment, as if worried that the fragile life in front of her would break if she applied to much force.

"It's okay, Umi-chan." Honoka repeated, as if knowing the concerns that clouded the vampire's mind. Umi nodded slowly against the human's shoulder as she gently embraced Honoka, and for the first time in centuries, Umi was able to feel warmth.

* * *

**A/N**:

Sorry, the chapter's rather long...

**Explanation **time:

(1) It'd be too long winded if I inserted some explanation about the random intruder. Basically, the intruder's just out for revenge. Umi probably "sold him out" to Kotori as a undercover agent for her mistress or something. (Yes, Kotori's the vampire queen, so sue me.)

(2) Umi kinda snapped when she saw Honoka choking to death. That's why she became so "overpowered" and killed the guy. And yes, the vampires here have hearts and they die when it's destroyed.

(3) Honoka was supposed to freak out more but that'd be too annoying.

(4) Honoka isn't asking anything/demanding any explanation 'coz none is needed at the moment. All they want to do is to cuddle with each other and Honoka will wait until Umi is ready to tell her everything.

I realised that I might have dumped too many things in this one-shot/chapter. One shots technically aren't supposed to be so long but ah well.

Opinions on improvements? Should Honoka be the vamp instead? Should Umi just lose control instead and attack Honoka?

Lastly, please don't hate Honoka or Umi.

**Next, _Honoka X Maki_!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

lychee-ran: You'll probably be happier about this and the next update eh? Since Honoka's in both of'em. :)

Enya Talisman: Aw, don't hate on Honoka so much XD She had to be the comic character there. But I'm 80% sure that Umi isn't allergic to almonds at all canonically...

lovemaki: Thanks~ I'd just be happy if they do show even if its a snapshot of what they are like in the future~

asb227: Thank you!

Guest: Is that a request...? o.O

Kumiko-chii: I'll take that as a compliment ;)

Aveo Her: Glad that I was able to clear the rain for you!

Nexus Infinity: Thank you~!Hope that you'll continue the support! I won't kill Umi off ever again XD She's too precious.

wyvern1611: Yep, it was actually inspired/idea that originated from Kokoro connect. That was how the EliMaki chapter originated. It's not often you'll have a story with the characters bonding in the toilet XD I just wanted Kotori to take care of Umi... and for Eli to worry about Maki. Haha.

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Thank you! :)

Dash24zappshift: I meant to update earlier but I couldn't log into my account where my chapter was half written... T_T

Weesah: Thanks, and I will! There's no harm in a more dominant/teasing Umi. I'll keep that in mind. (Poor Kotori though XD) There are a couple of HonoUmi stories around here too, if my memory serves me right. I think there's an author who writes a couple of HonoUmi one-shots and several that's still on-going...


	34. Honoka X Maki (2)

Pairing: Honoka X Maki

Chapter: _I'll protect you, so don't be afraid__._

Rating: T

In which Honoka keeps distracting Maki from icing her cake and Maki is afraid of thunderstorms and Honoka comforts her.

* * *

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!"

Maki pretended that she didn't hear the voice calling her name as she grabbed her spatula and started to ice the cake she'd just baked.

"Maki-chan~"

Maki tried to ignore the persistent voice and the regular tugs of the sleeve of her shirt and continued to train her eyes on the movements of her spatula as she carefully spread the icing onto the chocolate cake.

"Maki-chaaaan~" The voice continued to whine again. The red haired girl let out a huge sigh as she set her spatula down on the kitchen counter before saying, "What is it, Honoka?"

"Hehe, Happy Valentine's Day~" Honoka grinned.

Maki fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sighed again, "You've said that like, what, five times already?"

"Six."

"Whatever." Maki said. "So, what is it? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I love you~" Honoka answered, her voice upbeat and cheerful.

"Wha-" Maki's face immediately burned at her lover's sudden confession of love as she stumbled a little, bumping against the counter.

Honoka could feel her lips splitting into a smile at how adorable her lover looked when she's embarrassed but at the same time, she was glad that Maki had already put her spatula down. Otherwise, she'd might have accidentally destroyed the chocolate cake.

"Maki-chan~"

"What is it?!" Maki said, extremely flustered as she finally turned to look at her ginger haired lover who's now leaning forward onto the kitchen counter beside her, her head resting on her hands as she titled her head up cutely to stare at Maki. The red head became even more flustered as the heat in her cheeks deepened at how adorable Honoka was as her sapphire orbs twinkled playfully.

"Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you looked in an apron?"

Maki's face went impossibly red as she began to sputter incoherently.

_Maki-chan's so cute~ _Honoka couldn't help but squeal internally as her eyes drifted to the apron her lover was wearing - a sky blue apron with white frills, decorated with many small chibi panthers which hugged Maki's figure snugly, emphasising the younger girl's curves that had grown more pronounced over the year. Although the ginger haired girl couldn't help the want to tease her lover, she wasn't lying when she said that her lover looked sexy. Maki did look sexy - especially with her low pony tailed hair that rested against her left shoulder. Incredibly so that Honoka had to resist the urge to take her lover there and then. To top it off, the red head was only wearing a long and huge white plain shirt beneath the apron and Honoka had to tear her lecherous eyes away from her lover's bare thigh as she tried to focus her thoughts on the cake Maki was baking, trying to get her dirty thoughts out of the gutter.

"Are you done with the cake yet?" Honoka changed the subject, still smiling despite the glare that Maki had give her, her cheeks still red.

"I would have been done if you didn't come and disturb me." Maki gave Honoka a pointed look.

_Maki-chan's still adorable when she's angry. Unlike a certain bluenette..._Honoka shuddered slightly at the thought of her childhood friend being angry. Umi was really scary when she's mad. Honoka was suddenly glad that Umi wasn't around and was probably spending time with Kotori or something.

"Sorry, sorry!" Honoka finally removed herself from the counter as she skipped to the other side of the counter. "I just can't wait to taste Maki-chan's cake! It looks so delicious~"

"Just be still and wait for a moment. I'm almost done icing it." Maki instructed before grabbing her spatula, dipped the utensil into the bowl of creamy chocolate that she'd mixed not too long ago, and continued to smooth it over the baked cake while Honoka continued to watch her lover quietly.

Maki tried to ignore how the ginger haired girl was staring at her intently, yet she found that she couldn't really focus and she began to feel self-conscious as the tips of her ears redden slightly.

"H-Honoka..."

"Hm?"

"C-Could you...go to the living room first? I'll be done soon so..." Maki bit her lips, averting her eyes from Honoka's as she clenched her spatula tightly in her hand.

"Eh? Why? I wanna watch Maki-chan!" Honoka pouted.

"I-I can't concentrate if you keep staring at me!" Maki tried to say, her face flushed.

"Perhaps Maki-chan's too self-conscious?" The ginger haired girl said teasingly as she leaned closer to Maki, causing the red head to step back involuntarily.

"S-Stop that!" Maki tried to sound harsh yet her voice came out as a weak whimper as she felt Honoka's breath tickling against her skin, sending a slight shiver down her spine as her heart rate accelerated. _This is bad...Honoka's scent..._Maki gulped as she forced herself to remain still, trying to repress the slight tingle in her abdomen as she swallowed.

"What's wrong Maki-chan?" Honoka asked innocently, her smile sweet - _too sweet_, in Maki's opinion, as she leaned further in, her face now just an inch away from the ginger head's.

Maki's breath hitched as her throat suddenly became dry. Her mind was spinning, her face so red that it would put a tomato to shame.

Honoka wet her lips as she continued to lock her gaze with Maki, causing the red head's eyes to involuntarily draw towards to where Honoka's lips were. Swallowing once more, Maki tried to speak, yet her mind drew a blank. She couldn't even draw up a coherent thought due to how close the ginger head was to her, and she could feel her breaths getting shallower as she started to feel warmer.

"Maki-chan..." Honoka murmured as she brushed her thumb over the smooth features of Maki's face, entranced by the pool of amethyst that was staring into her.

Maki could sense warning bells ringing in her head, telling her to move away, to get away from ginger head. She still had a cake to finish.

"H-Honoka." Maki managed to choke out, her voice hoarse, unable to stop the slight tremble of her hands. "Please. Let me finish-"

Before Maki could even finish her sentence, she felt a warm sensation on her lips and before she could register how quick things had escalated, she felt herself kissing her lover back, their tongues intertwined with each other while dancing a hot and seductive beat. Maki's head continued to spin, as she melted into the passionate kiss, all thoughts about the cake forgotten, as her spatula fell onto the ground with a loud thud, as she let herself drown in the sensations of the hot and sizzling passion that erupted in her. Her whole body was burning, as her mind blurred into a cloudy haze.

"Maki-chan...I love you..." Honoka moaned softly against Maki's lips as she continued to press her lips harder into Maki's. When she tried to move forward, Honoka had realised that they were still separated by the counter, much to her frustration. Letting out a low growl of dissatisfaction, Honoka broke the kiss momentarily, causing Maki to start gasping as she held onto the counter top for support trying to catch her much needed breath.

Before Maki could recover, the red head found herself being pinned against roughly against the refrigerator. Grunting slightly at the sudden pain on her back, Maki opened her mouth, wanting to protest but was cut off by Honoka's lips.

"Ho...Honoka..." A gasp escaped from Maki's mouth as she felt a knee pressed between her thighs. Honoka was kissing her with fervor, her hands cupping Maki's face. "S-Stop..." Maki groaned loudly when she felt her lover nibble against her lower lip. She really had to get back to finishing her cake. But why did Honoka had to be such a good kisser? The red haired girl's head continued to reel as yet another moan escaped from her lips at the pleasurable and sensual feelings that assaulted her being. Her legs felt weak and the only reason why she was still standing was because Honoka had supported her firmly.

On the other hand, Honoka was already lost in the sensation of Maki. All other thoughts, even the cake she was looking forward to since morning, had vanished and only the thought of Maki remained. Her body felt so hot, as if it was burning. Her ears were ringing and the sounds of the restrained moans from her lover had fueled the fire burning in her. Maki's protest had only added to the wild fire inside her.

When Honoka finally pulled apart from Maki, Maki's legs immediately buckled and she would've collasped onto the ground if Honoka hadn't caught her in time.

"Maki-chan..."

"Y-You idiot!" Maki face was scarlet red as she yelled at Honoka, extremely flustered.

"M-Maki-chan...?"

"Couldn't you wait until I've finished the cake?"

"W-Well...I couldn't help myself..." Honoka said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, as if truly apologetic. "Besides, Maki-chan looked more delicious than the chocolate cake..."

"W-Wh-Wha-" If possible, Maki's cheeks burned brighter at her lover's words.

"But thank you, Maki-chan, that was delicious~" Honoka shot the younger girl a megawatt smile and Maki felt her heart skipped a beat and her face flushing further. She thought it was unfair that Honoka was able to spout such lines naturally and how even after a year, her words and her smile still caused her heart to pound quicker against her chest.

"As an apology, let me finish icing the cake for you," Honoka suggested.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course I can! Maki-chan, you have to believe in me!" Honoka pretended to pout, causing Maki to sigh as she bent down to pick up the spatula.

"I'll go get you a new one and clean up the mess on the floor." The red haired girl stated as she headed to the sink.

Just as the red head was about to turn on the water, a sudden rumble echoed outside the apartment and the patter of the rain could be heard as it splashed against the window panes. Maki immediately stiffened at the sound, balling her hands into a fist as she swallowed.

"It looks like it has started raining..." Honoka sighed over at the counter, "Even though the weather forecast said that it only has a 60% chance of raining today-" A sudden thunderous rumble drowned out the rest of the ginger head's complaints. Before Honoka could comment on how loud the thunder was, she could hear a sudden clang of something metal being dropped into the sink.

Alarmed, Honoka immediately spun around, only to see Maki visibly trembling, her hands gripping the sink so tightly until her knuckles had turned white.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka immediately rushed towards her lover's side.

Still shaking like a leaf, Maki could feel her heart beating erratically as fear crawled up her skin, causing her to shudder. Her knees felt like it was going to give way soon as she trembled weakly. A sudden hold on her arms caused her to flinch and for a second, Maki though she saw a flash of hurt in the sapphire eyes she loved the most but just as quickly, it was gone, replaced by an extremely worried and concerned look.

"Maki-chan, are you alri-"

Before Honoka could finish, yet another loud bang of thunder boomed and Maki dropped down, causing the ginger haired girl to catch the younger girl as she collapsed onto the ginger head, shivering as she buried her face into the older girl's shoulder, a small whimper escaping from her mouth.

"Maki-chan..." Honoka's heart lurched at how terrified her lover looked and she immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling her into a warm and gentle embrace.

"It's okay, Maki-chan, I'm here." The ginger haired girl whispered softly, stroking and caressing Maki's hair gently. "It's okay," Honoka repeated, hugging the younger girl tighter. "I'm here for you."

She could feel Maki nod against her shoulders. "Maki-chan," Honoka began quietly, "Are you afraid of thunder?"

A slight nod.

"I see...I'm sorry..."

A shake of a head before a soft voice spoke out, "Y-You didn't know."

"I should've known," Honoka countered.

"I-I didn't tell you..."

"It makes me feel guilty. All these while, you were afraid of the thunder and more often than not, you'd be home alone. It makes my heart ache to think about how much you must've suffered at home." Honoka's voice was heavy with melancholy and sadness.

That had caused Maki to remove herself from Honoka, before she murmured, "Don't...blame yourself." The red haired girl paused for a while before she exhaled, "I... When I was young, because Papa and Mama had to work, I'd often stay at home alone after school. Whenever there's a thunderstorm...I'd just hid under my blanket, shivering and covering my ears until the thunderstorm subsided. I...I never had anyone to comfort me so..."

"Maki-chan..." Honoka's words dried up in her throat when Maki confided in her. She suddenly realised how fragile Maki had looked in her arms, how badly the younger girl was shaking and trembling. It stirred something inside the ginger head and Honoka swore that she would never let Maki feel the same fear ever again. She would protect Maki.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Honoka noticed a flash of lightning illuminating the dark sky outside the window pane and instinctively, Honoka pushed Maki's head towards her shoulder as she embraced her lover tightly just as the thunder roared outside.

"H-Honoka..." Maki's voice quavered.

"I'm here, Maki-chan. I'll never let you go." Honoka whispered, "I'll protect you, so don't be afraid."

Maki nodded as she tightened her grip around the older girl's back, letting the warmth flow into her as her trembles slowed.

So long as she had Honoka by her side, she felt safe.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Happy Valentine's Day! **May all the characters in Love Live! be showered by lots of love and affection!

Since it's Valentine's Day, I've incorporated the event into the prompt by _Chinorwegia. _This probably isn't what you were expecting...(Sorry! T_T) There's only like 700 plus words of the thunderstorm moment. If it isn't to your liking, you can request or suggest another prompt either of the same pairing or another pairing.

I actually wanted Honoka to kiss Maki's fear away...

Don't mind the sudden transition from a heated kiss to the thunder storm. Let's just say that the kiss is the calm before the storm. The story was originally about thunderstorms. I couldn't resist putting the valentine's day part in.

I just realised how cute HonoMaki can be.

The next update may take a longer time since I'll be overseas. (Sorry! T_T)

Next,_ Kotori X Maki_!

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Angel Veins: Thank you! ^0^

wyvern1611: Thanks!

Enya Talisman: Nope, Honoka didn't die. XD (Don't feel too disappointed here, okay? ;)) I imagined Kotori as a queen because she's the type that doesn't strike you as the "Queen material" if that makes any sense. Sorry, Honoka's not in pain here. Hahaha.

Raine-chi: Glad you like it! All the cool types in Love Live! should just be vampires. Even Honoka would make a cool vampire. In my opinion.

lychee-ran: Eli as a playgirl? Poor Honoka XD Well I have a feeling Honoka's gonna be pretty dense but once Eli gets her hold on her heart, Honoka's gonna sink. Real fast.

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Thank you! :) Glad that you like the chapter!

Kumiko-chii: I might very well go with NozoEli first and NicoMaki if I have the time. Who then, should be the vampires here?

lovemaki: Thanks~!

Ebon Paw: Thank you~

Dash24zappshift: Hehe, thank you!

Weesah: Thanks! :) And yep, I kinda realised it was "blunette" after some time but thanks for pointing it out! I''d be sure to take note of the spelling for chapters to come!

walking anon: Initially I wanted Eli (as a vampire) to drop by to attack Umi instead but then I'll have to explain a lot and I wouldn't want to bore the readers with too much details since this is supposed to be a one-shot chapter.

weini38: Thanks!


	35. Kotori X Maki (2)

Pairing: Kotori X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _The foundation._

In which Maki and Kotori build a Gundam plastic model together and Kotori sees a different side to Maki.

* * *

"What...are you doing, Maki-chan?" Kotori couldn't stay silent any longer as she finally asked, eyeing the strange object that the first year seemed to be building, with a confused yet curious look on her face. It seemed like a (12-inch) robot of some sort that was white armoured and patterned red- judging by the manual lying casually by the red head's side. It had also seemed rather weird and unexpected for a girl like Maki to be building one, Kotori thought.

"...Gunpla..." came a non-committal answer from the desk that Maki was seated at and the club room, which consisted of only the two of them, remained silent once more.

Kotori wondered if she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Maki seemed to be directing all her focus on...whatever it was she was building and from the way the red head had handled the tools, and the occasional way the red head was narrowing her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed with utmost concentration before using a side cutter to snip off...some sort of thin sheet of...was that plastic? that held many parts of the robots together, the red haired girl seemed to be really absorbed in her work, that Kotori almost felt guilty for interrupting her. Almost.

"Gun...pla...?" The taupe haired girl repeated the foreign word, titling her head questioningly.

Unexpectedly, Maki had shot Kotori an excited smile before answering, "They are Gundam plastic models, models that you can make to replicate those that you see in the show Gundam."

"Gundam...?" Kotori echoed, still confused, in part due to the rare grin that was evident on the red head's face and in part due to it being a word she'd never heard before. Was it even a Japanese word? Maki finally put down her side cutter before jabbing her finger over to a similar looking white and pink humanoid robot sitting next to her on the desk, "Mobile Suit Gundam. Like this one. Humanoid robots or vehicle controlled from cockpits by a human pilot...though this is the shrunken version (Chibi form) and a different mode of what I am building now."

The taupe haired second year glanced over to the said robot before her eyes widened, awestruck by the robot before her. Despite the small size, it was surprisingly detailed, and it was beautiful too.

"That's called the SD Unicorn-" Before Maki could finish her sentence, a squeal beside her caused her to flinch.

"It's so cute and adorable~!" Kotori couldn't help but gush as she continued to stare at the mini robot, her eyes transfixed at its small form. "It's emerald eyes are so cute, and the white and red scheme is so pretty! Also, the yellow antenna-like things sticking out of the head is so adorable!"

Maki could only gape at her senior for three whole seconds before registering the sight before her- Kotori fawning over her chibi Gundam figure she'd built the other day.

"Um..." Words went lost in Maki's throat as she continued staring at the older girl who was now inspecting every inch of the Gunpla, her slender fingers running through each detail smoothly. Shaking her head with an audible sigh, the red head continued to watch the older girl, her own Gunpla forgotten as she observed how a bright smile now crossed the second year's features. It was the same type of excited smile that Kotori had on when she's gushing over cute and adorable clothes. Unconsciously, a smile crept up her own lips as Kotori started ramble on about how wonderful and intricate the designs were. Maki also had to admit (and would have argued) that Kotori was cute herself too (or even cuter), and the radiant smile on her face made her even more adorable- not that Maki would have told Kotori, she's too embarrassed to do so. Besides, Kotori would probably fawn over her too- which the older girl was prone to doing once she saw anything or anyone remotely cute. Whenever Muse needed a new set of costumes, more often than not, she and Umi would be the unfortunate souls of being Kotori's model (much to her embarrassment each time) and without fail, the taupe haired girl would comment (read: gush, fawn) on how cool and cute they looked. Maki didn't understand how could one be cute and cool at the same time but didn't see the point in asking their group's default fashion designer and seamstress.

"Say, Maki-chan..." Kotori finally asked, turning her head towards the younger girl, "What do you call this again?"

"...SD Unicorn Gundam." Maki answered.

"Such a pretty name~"

"Of course! It's actually in it's other form called-"

"Teach me how to build one!" Kotori immediately cut in without waiting for Maki's explanation of how and why the SD Unicorn Gundam that she'd built would actually differ from the one she was about to build- The Unicorn Gundam that wasn't in "Destroy Mode".

"Huh?" The red head could only repeat dumbly.

"Teach me!" Kotori said again, an excited and determined glint reflected in her amber orbs. "I want to know how to build one!"

* * *

An hour and half later, Kotori, seated at the desk, could only stare at Maki who had just finished explaining how building a Gunpla worked, in addition to a lengthy explanation of what Gundam was and a brief (not really) summary of the original and first series of the show, as well as the pilots associated with the Unicorn Gundam, and how it was an actual side series by itself.

Although half the time, Kotori had found herself staring into the pools of amethyst that was shining with love for Gundam and the Gunplas, which made Maki's smile even more radiant than usual, the spark in her orbs only glowing brighter with each minute, rather than the content of what the younger girl was saying. She was more focused on the red head's melodious voice which floated into her ears like a one of Bach's famous pierces, without really registering what her words actually meant. She found Maki's voice strangely captivating and would've been contented just listening to the younger girl for hours.

To be frank, Kotori wasn't that interested in the Gunpla- although she did think it was very cute. The main reason she wanted Maki to teach her was so that she could see the spark that lit up Maki's eyes, that had caused the radiant smile. She found Maki's unexpected love for Gundam really endearing and enchanting. The child-like excitement over the robots was so cute that Kotori could only settle for squealing internally.

When Maki gave Kotori a smile of triumph and pride, the older girl had to resist the urge to pounce onto the younger girl and hug her to death. _Maki-chan's too cute for her own good_, Kotori bit her inner lip.

"I'll let you help out with the one I'm building now," Maki said before pulling the older girl to her desk.

"M-Maki-chan? Are you sure? Yours looks so complicated. I'm afraid I'll ruin it..." Kotori cringed at the thought of ruining her friend's hard work. After all, she was inexperienced and didn't fully understand how everything worked.

"Nonsense. So long as you love the Gundam, you shouldn't be deterred by the level of difficulty! The most important thing is to have a heart for this! Besides, I'm here for you. It'd be fine!" Maki smiled brightly as she extended her hand out.

Kotori nodded before taking Maki's hands as a slight blush worked its way up to her cheeks at Maki's words, as well as the megawatt smile she was giving her. It made her flutter a little and Kotori's blush brightened at the feel of the warmth from Maki's hands as well as how the younger girl seemed to have tightened her grip on hers, locking their fingers together as she led Kotori to where she kept her tools. After all, it wasn't often that Maki looked so sincere and happy, and took the initiative.

"You could help me to paint it," Maki considered, "Since you're pretty good at things that. Or you could use the stickers."

"P-Paint?"

"Yes, painting in the small details. Weren't you listening to my explanation just now?" Maki raised an eyebrow and Kotori managed to squeak out, "Y-Yes, I mean, I was just...confirming." The older girl laughed awkwardly before grabbing the necessary tools before starting on working on the Gunpla.

"Use these markers instead," Maki instructed as she slipped several markers towards Kotori, leaning side-wards until her front brushed against Kotori's shoulder, causing the taupe haired girl to stiffen as she felt a certain softness against her, causing a slight shiver down her spine, as her train of thoughts started to stray in an inappropriate direction.

_Bad Kotori_, the taupe haired girl chided herself as she wet her dry lips. Kotori swallowed, forcing herself to focus on the Gunpla before her as she picked up a marker with a shaking hand. She had to get her mind out of the gutter and concentrate on the task before her.

Bracing herself, Kotori forced herself to look over at the instruction sheet as she tightened her grip over the marker.

* * *

"Maki-chan, I'm done-" When Kotori was about to turn to the red head, she felt something leaning against her shoulder.

"Maki-chan...?" Kotori whispered as she realised that the red haired girl's head was against her shoulder, her eyes closed, her breathing soft. _She's asleep_... Kotori eyes softened at the peaceful look on her junior's features. _She must've been tired after all of these... _Kotori slipped her arms around the younger girl before bringing the amethyst eyed girl's head closer towards her shoulder as she gently caress the smooth red locks quietly, her thoughts drifting back to the red head who was currently snoring lightly beside her.

Even though Muse was a close knitted group, where everyone is close with one another, there were a few members that Kotori wasn't as close with- as compared to her closeness to her childhood friends Honoka and Umi (they were practically inseparable)- and one of them being the red haired first year. It wasn't often the two were together without the presence of others.

It was thus refreshing to see the other side of Maki- the one who's easily excited by Gundam and Gunplas, and her love for the said anime series. She was glad to see that side of Maki, to know that under her stoic and apathetic front, there was an underlying passion for something else other than music. Kotori knew that Maki often liked to look indifferent to many things, even if they interest her, and the younger girl's prideful nature was also something to be reckoned with. Thus, to see how relaxed and enthusiastic Maki could be when she had animatedly talked about her favourite series had made her happy and strangely warm inside.

What she couldn't get out of her mind was how adorable her junior had looked when she had eagerly tried to explain her love for the show and Gunplas. Even when the red head was sleeping, Kotori thought that Maki was really cute (for the lack of any better word). An unconscious smile tugged at the ends of her lips as she started to smooth her fingers over the soft and silky scarlet locks before caressing the younger girl's hair. This wasn't too bad, Kotori thought as she closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled by the warmth beside her as well as the slight heat from the late afternoon as she too, slowly drifted into a warm dream about little birds surrounding a certain scarlet haired princess as they basked in the sunlight in the vast hill.

* * *

**A/N**:

(1) Confession: I've never watched the series before. (unless you count the fifteen minutes of a movie that I walked into)

(2) I deeply apologise for any details that I've written wrongly, and please do correct me for any mistakes made.

(3) **This is a prompt by _Major Mike Powell III_, and thus, the plot belongs to him.** I chose Kotori and Maki, hope you don't mind.

(4) I chose Maki in part due to _Enya_'s suggestion and also 'coz Maki was seen hugging a toy robot (not wanting to give it to Eli) in one of the episodes in season 2. I chose Kotori 'coz I did say I wanted to re-do a KotoMaki.

(5) I didn't put too many Gundam jargon since not everyone here watches Gundam and I do not want to "alienate" them. I hope I'm not too confusing though.

(6) Maki is rich so she has money to buy the necessary tools etc.

(7) You can go to google images and type in "Gundam Unicorn or SD Unicorn Gundam" to check out how it really looks like since this site doesn't allow us to post links on the document. (IMO i think it's cute. Really.)

(8 Lastly,** Happy Chinese New Year**! Especially to Chinese readers out there! (The 15th day isn't over yet so yes, it's still Chinese New Year.)

(9) **Next: Kotori X Umi! AU! **(Yay for KotoUmi.)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Chinorwegia**: Thank you, and you're welcome! :)

**lychee-ran**: Great to know that you find them cute! They are just too adorable together sometimes.

**Enya Talisman**: As usual, no sympathy for Honoka eh? XD I'm sure Maki has a really good teacher (read: Honoka). Besides, Maki isn't that bad at cooking/baking...I think. In SIF, she did managed to make delicious sweets in Homura. In anycase, thanks for the review as usual!

**Kumiko-chii**: You read my mind. After I finished the chapter, I thought being comforted by someone during a thunderstorm sounded familiar before I finally realised that it reminded me of the Hikaru X Haruhi moment~ Eli would make an awesome vampire. Nico has vampire eyes. Lol. Ok, not really but Maki had the vampire aura? feel? Kinda like Eli. (Or rather, the soldier game trio.)

**Weesah**: Thank you~! Yes, I would love to see those HonoMaki pictures. I would let myself drown in HonoMaki if I could. Please tell me where to get those pictures. And yes, I do agree that synopsis is rather misleading. I thought of extending it into a two part synopsis but I forgot. T_T Thanks for the reminder! I'll be sure to change it soon. To be honest, I ship their parents more than I ship them. I believe they will be good sisters and good friends (if that they ever comes). Kotori will absolutely love/cuddle/spoil Maki all day long and force her into many outfits (hopefully cool and sexy ones) and fawn over her. Oh, and if it's chocolates, no matter what form or shape or platform it was given, I will still love it. 'Coz it's chocolates. Who hates chocolates?

**ArisaAk**: Eli would make an awesome Vampire, I believe. Nozomi can be a great vampire 'coz I can see her seducing- I mean, be a convincing vampire. She strikes me as the mischievous and devious type though.

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Nope, I don't have a date. XD And thanks for the review!

**Guest (1)**: While I'm trying to comprehend how angsty and sad and depressing this is going to be... Damn, I feel so sorry for Umi for having to die again. In the meanwhile, I'll add this to the list, but it'd take quite some time since a new pile of requests have been coming in. I'm still deciding whether it should be Eli or Maki.

**antonio18**: I'm terribly sorry that I do not understand Spanish (It's Spanish right? I hope I'm not wrong) and from what I can get out of Google Translate, I'd like to thank you for the review! :)

**Bad one**: Kotori would probably tease her terribly. Poor Umi XD

**Guest (2)**There's another Guest that reviewed and requested for a EliUmi, I'm assuming you're not the same person... So yep, I accept the request.


	36. Kotori X Umi (2)

Pairing: Kotori X Umi

Rating: T

Chapter: _Love that heals._

AU: In which Umi is a sniper but gets hurt and falls into a coma. Kotori worries over her lover's safety.

* * *

Grasping her lover's limp hands, Kotori brought the blunette's cold hand towards her own aching chest as the first signs of tears brimmed at the edge of her amber eyes.

"Umi-chan..." The taupe haired woman's voice broke as she observed how lifeless the blue haired woman lying on the hospital bed looked with all the life support connected to her. The unconscious woman's face was deathly pale, her lips chapped and purplish blue. Bandages and gauze were also wrapped around the bluenette's head and chest, emphasising her extent of injuries. The woman in front of her looked so fragile that Kotori couldn't help a choked sob that escaped from her lips as the dull ache in her heart tightened.

"Umi-chan...please don't leave me," Kotori's lips trembled, her hands shook slightly as she bit her lips, a certain degree of hopelessness and desperation reflected in her amber orbs. As much as it hurt Kotori to admit, there was nothing the taupe haired girl could do except to stay by her lover's side and pray that her lover would wake up soon.

When Kotori had received a call from the hospital, her mind had immediately turned blank, as instinctual fear and worry grabbed her. It was as if time had stopped and she had stood frozen on the spot for a second as she let the nurse's words sunk into her. Fear had crept up her spine, like poison vines, digging straight into her bones. She couldn't believe that Umi, her beloved who she'd just seen in the morning, who she'd just kissed good-bye on her cheeks, who had been with her since they were young was in critical condition after being shot during her job.

At once, she had abandoned her work, not caring that her sketches had tumbled onto the ground messily, as she had rushed to the hospital, only to have to wait until the surgeon finally came out of the operating room many hours later. She had instantly shot up from the chair at the familiar sight of a certain red head walking out of the operating room. At the stressed and grave look on Maki's face, Kotori's heart had immediately lurched.

_"Her life is not in critical danger anymore, but we do not know when she's going to wake up. I'm sorry, Kotori but we tried our best." _

That was what Maki had told her and ever since then, Kotori had been staying by her lover's side, holding her hands, whispering comforting words to her, fervently hoping and wishing that she would wake up.

It has already been a month since Umi fell into coma and there was still no sign of her blue haired lover waking.

"Umi-chan..." The fashion designer's voice came out as a soft and pained whisper. "You have to be fine. Please wake up soon..I need you." The taupe haired woman tightened her fingers around the cold hands she was grasping, locking their fingers together. She had hoped that her own warmth could perhaps somehow, at the very least, warm the bluenette or cause the woman to wake up from her comatose state when she felt her.

Of course, that was but wishful thinking as Umi remained still on the bed, unmoving.

"Please be alright... If you're not by my side I-" Kotori's voice suddenly hitched at the thought and her whole body started to tremble, all the pent up worry and fear for her beloved all crashed onto her in that instant, the flood behind the dam finally broke as tears finally streamed down the taupe haired woman's face, her anguished sobs echoing throughout the room, as tears wrecked her entire body.

Umi had to be fine. She just had to be fine.

She couldn't imagine her life without her beloved. Just the thought of not seeing Umi again, or to hear her voice and to feel her touch ever again sent yet another set of tears down her face as her chest constricted from the unbearable pain, the ache within her smothering her, choking her - so much so that she could scarcely breathe.

"Umi-chan...I love you...Please don't leave me..."

* * *

_The bluenette was lying flat on her stomach, her finger hovering over the trigger of her Howa Type 88 Assault Rifle, eye trained on the telescopic sight. Without hesitation, Umi pressed the trigger and sent a clean shot at her assigned target- a masked terrorist in black. But before she could breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of target falling, she could feel her skin crawling as a sense of forbidding washed over her. Following her instincts- which were more often than not, accurate, the bluenette had began to shift slightly to her left, backing away, when she felt pain erupting from her chest._

_Her world had immediately spun as shock reverberated through her body as she realised immediately that she had been shot. The biting pain in her burst into flames and she cried out as raw pain exploded within her. _

* * *

Umi's eyes fluttered open, wide with fear and panic as her whole body jolted up, and she started to gasp wildly, her heart thundering against her chest. Her ears were ringing and her vision blurred around her as white assaulted her vision.

She was shot.

Twice.

But how?

"U-Umi-chan! Calm down, Umi-chan! I-I'll call the doctor!"

A familiar voice echoed in her ear. Turning her head side-wards, she saw a familiar figure hunching over, pressing the emergency call button as her breaths continued to come out in short gasps as cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Umi-chan!" The woman in her vision gripped her wrists tightly, brushing her thumb over her pale cheeks before her voice became softer, her amber orbs shinning with utmost love and affection as her gaze became extremely gentle and soothing, new found tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's okay, Umi-chan. You're awake now."

Staring at the pools of amber, Umi's heart slowly calmed down as she took in the features of her beloved. Kotori looked slightly pale and gaunt, creases of lines could be seen on her forehead, and her eye bags were evident, as her tears continued to slide down from pale features. Why did Kotori looked like she hadn't slept for so many days? Seeing the sight before her, a dull ache settled in the Sniper's heart. She very much wanted to wipe the tears off her beloved's face and would do so if only she could move her arms.

"K-Koto...ri?" Umi's voice was hoarse and raspy from the month of not speaking at all, having just woken up.

"I'm so glad...I'm so glad..." Kotori's cries got louder as she dropped onto the ground with utmost relief - it was almost as if all energy had been sapped out of her, burying her tear streaked face onto Umi's hospital gown, her warm tears staining the light blue fabric.

"S'okay..." Umi murmured as she tried to move her hands slightly. Gnashing her teeth as raw pain shot through her arm, the blunette forced her hand to move a little as she started stroking the taupe head's hair slowly, caressing it gently as a small smile ran along the lines of her lips.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori's sobs continued, letting out her relief at the fact that her lover had finally woken up. "Umi-chan...! I missed you...I was so worried...so scared... I kept thinking what if Umi-chan never woke up again... I felt so scared. I could never live without you... I'm so glad...that you're awake now..."

"Ko...tori..." Umi managed to say as she felt the anguish behind Kotori's words, "I'll...never leave you. I love you, Kotori. Forever and Always."

"U-Umi-chan!" The taupe haired woman let herself be comforted by her lover as her tears slowly stopped. Sniffing, the fashion designer finally looked up into the pool of golden brown and whispered, "I love you too, Umi-chan."

Umi smiled warmly and Kotori wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her shirt before leaning over to give a quick peck on Umi's lips, causing the Sniper to flush slightly and Kotori to giggle lightly at the adorable blush on her lover's face.

Even though there were many questions she wanted to ask - like how and why Umi got shot, Kotori figured she could leave that for later. For now, she was just really glad and contented that Umi had finally woken up.

"Umi!" A sudden voice interrupted the pair of lovers. Maki had just burst into the room, a clipboard on a hand and when she saw the sight before her, her lilac eyes narrowed slightly.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" She exclaimed, "Kotori, get off Umi this instant! I need to check her condition now! No e-extreme physical activity like this for a few months you hear me! Not until Umi complete heals!"

"E-Eh?!" Kotori whined. From her expression, it was evident that she wasn't too pleased with the idea of not doing "extreme physical activity" for a few months.

"M-Maki, you misunderstand. We weren't-" Umi tried to explain, extremely flustered.

"Enough!" Maki interrupted, "Just...don't. Kotori, if you would."

Kotori finally nodded and giving her lover one last kiss on her cheeks, the fashion designer finally left the room, leaving Umi at the hands of Maki who was now fussing over her patient.

* * *

**A/N**:

(1) This is prompt by_ Motive _based on the HonoMaki in Chapter 13.

(2) Review Replies are in the previous chapter/Chapter 35.

(3) I'm sorry I'm posting at such a slow/snail pace T_T

(4) Next: **_Nozomi X Kotori!_**

(5) After NozoKoto, the list is as follows: **Umi X Arisa**, **Honoka X Tsubasa**, **Honoka X Eli**, **Umi X Rin**,** Maki X Rin**, **Nozomi X Maki,** **Nozomi X Eli**, **Umi X Maki**, **Umi X Eli.**


	37. Nozomi X Kotori

Pairing: Nozomi X Kotori

Rating: K+

Chapter: _The wheel of love. _

In which Nozomi and Kotori are oblivious to each other's feelings and Kotori asks Nozomi to read her fortune and drama ensues.

* * *

_Upright Lovers._

Nozomi felt her whole world crashing at the sight of the tarot card sitting on her desk. The word "_The Lovers"_ stared back at her, almost tauntingly, as if mocking her.

The anxious look and the slight crease that framed Kotori's forehead as she furrowed her eyebrows worriedly caused a slight pinch in Nozomi's chest as she continued to stare at the card before her.

Kotori had asked her to tell her love fortune after club activities and without thinking, Nozomi had agreed, unable to say no upon seeing the younger girl's worried and pleading look. Yet, as she continued staring at the card that laid still before her, the purple haired girl couldn't help but regret her decision. It was no secret to Nozomi that the taupe haired girl had someone she liked. Not that the pig tailed girl knew who it was, but Nozomi had hoped that perhaps, the love fortune between Kotori and the girl she liked was bad, or at least not favourable. But alas, the card Kotori had drawn out spoke otherwise.

_Upright Lovers._

_A perfect match. _

This was the first time Nozomi had wished that her fortunes were not accurate. Biting her lips, the older girl tried to don on a impassive mask as she glanced over at the younger girl she was secretly in love with. Just the thought of her objection of affections being a perfect match with someone else was almost unbearable for the older girl.

"Nozomi...chan...?" The younger girl's voice came out softly, a tinge of anxiety could be heard.

"Kotori-chan," Nozomi began, her chest twisting into knots. A sudden thought crossed her mind - she could lie. Nozomi aborted the thought immediately. There was no way she could lie to Kotori, not when the younger girl was the one she loved, not when the taupe haired girl was looking at her with those hopeful pools of amber.

"So...how is it?" Kotori wet her lips as she stared into the older girl's pools of turquoise after sparing the tarot card she'd picked out a look. She'd picked "The Lovers". It had to be a good sign right?

Nozomi swallowed the invisible lump in her throat. She just couldn't say it. Not when the object of her affections would be taken away from her. But the rational part of her was screaming at her, telling her that she shouldn't hurt the younger girl by telling her a lie. Yet another part of her was shrieking in her mind, screaming for her do anything to make Kotori's hers. The purple haired girl balled her fingers into a tight fist just as the next few words escaped out of her mouth involuntarily as a soft whisper.

"A bad match."

* * *

Kotori's eyes went wide as she let Nozomi's words sink in.

_"A bad match."_

Incompatible.

_"The Lovers that you have drawn signified troubles ahead if you wish to pursue a relationship with your love interest."_

The second year seamstress couldn't breathe as she felt tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

_A bad match with...Nozomi-chan?_

It was as if time had stopped as the ground swallowed her up whole.

She knew that she was the one who had asked Nozomi for a reading of her love fortune, and she knew that there was a possibility of her getting a negative reading. In spite of the chances, the taupe haired girl had wanted to take the risk, hoping that Nozomi would be the bearer of good news. Yet at the sight of her senior's wretched and despondent look as her eyes glazed over the tarot card she'd picked, something in her gut twisted and she knew something was wrong.

Yet she hadn't expected her love fortune with Nozomi to be...bad. To be honest, she thought she had a pretty good chance with the purple haired girl. After all, being part of Muse had brought them closer to one another.

Truth to be told, she was attracted to the older girl before Nozomi had joined Muse. She didn't know when it started, all she knew was that whenever Nozomi had offered them help and advice, Kotori would feel a pull towards her purple haired senior, as if being pulled in by her mysterious charm and how the older girl seemed to know everything. Her kindness and ardent support behind the scenes didn't went unnoticed by anyone one of them either. It had gradually grew into admiration for the pig tailed girl and when Nozomi had finally joined Muse, Kotori was beyond happy. After the incident where she had ran away from the group after her idol mates had seen her in a maid outfit, Nozomi had been the one who caught her. That was when the taupe haired girl started to discover her feelings for her senior.

Kotori repressed a shiver as tears started to tremble down her smooth cheeks. She just couldn't vision her life without Nozomi. It just wasn't fair. The thought of being unable to be with the girl she loved caused her to drop onto the ground, trembling as a sob choked out of her throat.

"K-Kotori?!" Nozomi's voice was borderline on panic, immediately alarmed when the younger girl broke down. Guilt laced her heart, constricting her chest as an indescribable ache clenched in her. She immediately regretted her words that had hurt the younger girl and wished, fervently so, that she could take it back. The sight of her object of affections crying made her feel extremely guilty, almost as if she was the evil witch.

Kneeling down, the turquoise eyed girl touched the younger girl's arm gently while Kotori continued to cry silently, her tears falling onto the ground as she hastily tried to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Kotori-chan. I-"

"N-No, I'm sorry, Nozomi-chan..." Kotori's voice was barely tangible as her voice quivered, "I-I knew when I asked you that there was a chance that my love fortune with the person I like to be incompatible but for some reason...I just can't stop the tears..."

"K-Kotori-chan-"

"But Nozomi-chan's love fortune is always spot on right?" The taupe haired girl finally looked up, her watery eyes staring into the vast turquoise before her.

"I-" Nozomi tried to say, badly wanting to take her words back. It wasn't worth it, she thought, if the outcome was like that. She shouldn't have lied, shouldn't have said something that would make the person she liked break down like that, especially when she had not spoken the truth all because of her own selfishness. She shouldn't have-

"But...I'm sorry, Nozomi-chan..." Kotori looked so wretched, tears staining her cheeks as her hands continued to shake, "I...Despite the low chance of the relationship working out...I still...want to pursue it."

At the determined shine that glinted in the amber that was still filled with tears, Nozomi couldn't help but admire the younger girl as her heart continued to ache.

_Kotori-chan's really strong...Unlike me. _Nozomi thought bitterly as she gaze at the girl before her. Even when told that her love fortune would be bad if she tried to pursue a relationship with the girl she liked, the taupe haired seamstress was unfazed, marching on determinedly to fulfill her desires. The usual indecisiveness that Kotori was often associated with was gone, replaced by something more fiery and firm. Nozomi was awed, yet she couldn't help the tinge of sadness in her. Kotori would definitely have a happy ending with the one she liked, Nozomi thought. That's what the cards had said. The taupe haired girl had certainly grown too. Nozomi couldn't help a small smile inwardly when she saw how determined the younger girl had looked. Ever since the incident where the younger girl had almost left Japan, the younger girl had become stronger emotionally. Although she still tended to stick to Honoka and Umi, Nozomi had realised that the younger girl had become more independent, and despite being passive most of the time, she was one of the most observant person in Muse and understood more than she let on.

"I...I see..." Nozomi finally let out a small smile as she patted the younger girl's head, caressing her soft taupe hair. "You...You're very strong you know that, Kotori-chan..." the purple haired girl sighed quietly, "A beautiful heart with a pure soul..." She murmured, looking at her object of affections with a fond look.

Kotori's cheeks burned at the compliment as her heart started to skip a beat. She had never pegged Nozomi, the girl who liked to tease them a lot to be such a flatterer. The soft look that the purple haired girl had caused a wild throb in her chest and she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Yet there was a dull ache in her heart. The girl who she liked was now comforting her. Yet despite the odds, she still couldn't, and wouldn't give up on her love. No matter what hardships may deter her from happiness, she would overcome it.

Nozomi opened her mouth, wanting to apologise to Kotori for lying to her yet before she could get a word out, the taupe haired girl had interrupted her.

"N-Nozomi-chan..." Kotori began in stutters, the slight blush that burned her cheeks brightening.

_Kotori-chan's blushing...?_

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori said blurted out, "I-I love you!"

Instantly, Nozomi's mind went blank as she tried to register the younger girl's words.

Did she hear it right?

Kotori was actually in love with-

Nozomi continued to stare dazedly at the girl in front of her who was still flushed, her face red as she looked at Nozomi with the same hopeful and upturned eyes. The younger girl's tears glistened at the edge of her amber eyes, her expression determined yet filled with a certain degree of fear. Fear of rejection.

The older girl could feel redness creeping up her cheeks as her heart began to race. She couldn't believe it. How could she not notice-

Her eyes widened as realisation sunk in. The constant glances that Kotori had shot her when she thought she wasn't looking, the way Kotori had often blushed when she as near her and the way the taupe haired girl had-

It all suddenly clicked in.

"I..." Nozomi felt that she was the worst. She had lied to Kotori, not wanting to see her with another person, yet the person the younger girl liked was her all along. "I'm...the worst." Nozomi whispered.

"N-Nozomi-chan?"

"I lied to you, Kotori-chan." The purple haired girl returned the teary gaze before her with one of guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry. I lied that you'll have a terrible love fortune." The pig tailed girl elaborated as her heart sank. "I'm sorry."

Kotori gaped at the older girl, as the revelation that she might have a good chance with Nozomi after all caused her heart to make a quick dash. _Nozomi-chan and I...aren't a bad match. _Was all she could think of as a silly and goofy grin crossed her features.

Nozomi looked worried and a little stressed as she continued, not noticing the change in the younger girl's demeanor. "I lied to you because I didn't want to see you with someone else and I was jealous over your 'love interest'," She admitted softly, head hung low.

That had snapped Kotori out of her thoughts as her eyes widened considerably. Was Nozomi actually saying that she-

"I...love you too, Kotori-chan," Nozomi confessed.

"Nozomi-chan..." Kotori's eyes softened, her voice gentle as she cupped the older girl's face and held it up. "It's fine. It's fine, Nozomi-chan."

"But I lied to you and-" Nozomi didn't understand how the younger girl could be so forgiving. She had lied to her!

"It's fine," The taupe haired girl repeated with a soft smile that adorned her beautiful and adorable face, "You did that because you love me, don't you? I forgive you. It has also given me a push, a strength that I've never have had to confess to you."

"But-"

"Yes, I don't like being lied to but since the outcome wasn't that bad - we managed to confess to each other - it's fine. You can make it up to me some other way too~"

Nozomi finally nodded, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Good," Kotori smiled angelically and for the second time, Nozomi blushed at the sight, turning away as she muttered, "Thank you."

_How cute,_ Kotori chuckled to herself. _Even Nozomi-chan can get embarrassed. _The taupe haired seamstress thought to herself as she placed a soft and chaste kiss against the older girl's flaming cheeks that deepened upon feeling a soft pair of lips brushing past her skin.

A full second had passed before Nozomi finally turned around to face the taupe haired girl, her usual mischievous and playful small intact as she pressed her lips against Kotori's, causing the younger girl's eyes to widen and stiffen before she relaxed, completely under the older girl's spell as she closed her eyes, kissing back with twice the passion.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Review Replies**:

**Dash24zappshift**: In that case, request one! I'm thinking of doing a NicoMaki Vamp AU but...this site is already flooded with many NicoMaki stories so I'm kinda conflicted if I should add to more of the overwhelming population of NicoMaki. In anycase, if you request it, it is highly unlikely I'll reject it... (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.)

**Guest**: This is getting depressing by the minute...Umi gets killed in the prompts and now Rin's in coma? T_T

**Enya Talisman:** Thanks~ Yes cock blocker or cock block XD (lol) In anycase, I sincerely apologise for the late update, T_T and thanks for bearing with me. (No pun intended, 'coz you know I'm sign_bear_)

**kryuu27**: Thanks~! And nope, I won't abandon it XD If I'm not writing or continuing this fic anymore, I'll state it in the fic itself so don't worry! And I'm sorry for the equally late update...this week T_T

**Jaez**: Thanks~ Hehe. Honoka's fine, don't worry! She won't die/collapse that easily- oops. (She did collapse in the anime.) Honoka's a strong girl, don't worry!

**asb227**: Thank you!

**Nexus** **Infinity**: Not in this fic but as a separate request yes. Do drop a pm or review for your request and I'll write your OT3/4/etc as a separate story/fic for you! :)

**antonio18**: Hehehe, thank you!

**GAT-****X105VividPanzer**: Thanks! Sorry to burst your bubble (and i don't think i should be revealing this but I am anyway), but I chose the gunpla randomly. I just saw it and thought it was really cute and I just thought "Yes, I'm going to use that!". I was going to include the problems encountered when building a gunpla but I doubt non-Gundam fans would like it :/ (Sorry!)

**Kumiko-chii**: That was actually the idea I was gunning for (Maki's excited look when she sees Santa).

**Msmusicful**: Thanks! I didn't expect to see many Gunpla/Gundam fans here...

**cj novilunio**: Thank you! Unfortunately, HonoEli already has a prompt by the requester but I'll consider using it for the HonoTsuba chapter! Thanks~ (Sorry, I had to remove the dot from your pen name since ff doesn't allow me to use the dot/the period for some strange reason.)

**lovemaki**: Sorry T_T (for the late update)

**ihavenoidea**: It's fine if you aren't a fan of Gundam or don't watch it! (I don't either!) :3 Hahaha, Alisa'll probably be infatuated with Umi~

Major Mike Powell III: That's...one hell of a review. Hahaha, in anycase, don't worry about not reviewing! You don't have to feel obliged to reviewing every chapter if you feel like it. I really appreciate the reviews I get, especially from frequent reviewers like you, knowing that at least someone enjoys what I write. :) I know it can be tedious to keep reviewing so I'm really grateful for all the reviews and suggestions that you dropped so far! :)

**homuhomu04**: ...that's a request right? Right?! One day, I'm going to suffer for not being able to reject requests - be it direct or indirect - properly. Sigh. So. Any ideas for how their date should go?

* * *

**A/N: **

(1) This is a prompt by **_Enya Talisman_**, therefore the plot belongs to her!

(2) Once again, a huge **THANK YOU **to those who favourited, followed or/and reviewed this fic! (Any yay, the reviews reached 300! I almost couldn't believe my eyes...)

(3) I apologise for the late update. Again. I've been busy with various application procedures and events to attend to, and I'm still working. I'll be even busier for the next couple of days since I need to prepare for an interview as well so please forgive me for the late updates.

(4) The Lovers can actually mean lots of things. Not just love. #_justsaying._

(5) Yes, I know. It's a little dramatic... Hope y'all don't mind? :3

_(6) _Next:**_ Umi X Arisa/Alisa! _**(with an overprotective Eli)


	38. Umi X Alisa

Pairing: Umi X Alisa

Rating: T

Chapter: _Thank goodness she can't read my mind. _

In which Umi and Alisa are dating and Eli gets overprotective.

**IMPORTANT: (Please Read Note at the bottom of the page)**

* * *

Umi gulped as the hairs at the back of her neck raised upon feeling a heated and dark glare directed at her from the back.

"Y-Yes, Eli...?" The blue haired archer finally choked out as she turned hesitantly to the older girl who was scowling at her.

The younger blunette had just entered the Ayase apartment, waiting for her girlfriend- Alisa- to finish preparing before they went out on a date but the older Ayase had been staring piercingly at her ever since she stepped into the apartment. Not used to such treatment from the older blonde who she was close to like an older sister, Umi broke into a cold sweat as she tried to reassure herself that she had not done anything wrong. Not that she knew of.

"Come to my room for a second," Eli said calmly as she walked in front of Umi, expecting her to follow suit.

Wondering what Eli could possibly want, the blue haired girl nodded before heading towards Eli's room in silence.

"You do know that I only have one sister right?" The blonde was a picture of utter seriousness, her posture straight as she crossed her arms, sitting on the chair by her desk. Noting that the arm posture Eli had exuded left no room for arguments, Umi nodded and replied swiftly, "Yes."

"Good." Eli nodded before her azure eyes bore into Umi's own mocha brown eyes. "If anything happens to her, I will hold you liable."

Umi stared back, her voice extremely serious as she answered clearly, "I won't let any harm get to her. I will protect her at all costs." Even if the pony tailed girl hadn't said that, she would have done it. That was the sort of person Umi was. The bluennete finally allowed herself to relax. Was that what Eli was so tensed and concerned about?

Eli nodded again, satisfied with the answer before resuming her stare at the blue haired archer who was still in front of her.

"Is that all, Eli?" Umi finally asked after three full seconds of silence. Alisa should be ready by now. If they wanted to catch the 3pm movie in time, they had to leave soon.

"No," Eli pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed slightly. Umi resisted the urge to fidget under Eli's intense stare as she swallowed, as tension begin to crawl up her skin. What else did Eli want? And why was she so...insistent?

"If _you _touch her anywhere you're not supposed to," The pony tailed let out a hiss, "You will _suffer_ the consequences."

"T-Touch her-" Umi sputtered out, her face rapidly reddening as a million of inappropriate thoughts flashed across her mind before she she hastily denied, "O-Of course I won't! Eli! I won't do something so s-shameless!" Umi's face was flaming hot. How could Eli think that she would t-touch her sister that way? For heaven's sake, Alisa was still in middle school! Besides, what made Eli think she would be so inappropriate?!

"Good. In that case I can entrust Alisa to you," Eli's frown subsided into a smile before a knock on the door interrupted the two, not giving Umi a chance to strangle some sense into her idol mate who thought she was capable of such shameless and scandalous things.

"Onee-chan, is Umi-chan in there?" The younger Ayase peeped in from the door, scanning her sister's room until her eyes landed on a certain blunette, causing her sapphire eyes to light up happily.

"Umi-chan?" Eli echoed, staring pointedly at Umi before landing her gaze on her younger sister. Since when did Alisa referred to Umi as "Umi-chan"?

Umi looked like she wanted to burrow a hole and hide herself in there at the suspicious look Eli was shooting her but thankfully, the younger blonde, completely oblivious to her sister's wary look had answered cheerfully, "Un! Since we're together now, Umi-chan says that I could call her that!"

"I see..." The older blonde stole a look at her idol mate who was trying her best to look impassive and nodded at her younger sister. "I was just having a talk with Umi. We have finished talking. You two can go out and have fun now."

"Thank you, Onee-chan~" Alisa beamed innocently before dragging her blue haired girlfriend out of the room, leaving her sister alone in the room.

"Maybe I went too far..." Eli muttered to herself, sighing as the door closed softly. She hadn't meant to threaten Umi like that. Of course she knew that Umi was the most responsible and reliable person she knew - even more so than Nozomi, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her sister. Besides, a dense and innocent girl like Umi wouldn't...touch her sister inappropriately. Letting out another audible sigh, the pony tailed blonde flopped onto her bed, her face hitting the softness of her pillow as her thoughts trailed back to her sister. She knew that she shouldn't be so overprotective of her younger sister but Alisa was such an innocent and sweet girl that the older blonde couldn't help but worry over her.

"It's fine," The Ex-Student Council President muttered under her breath, trying to convince herself.

"Umi will take care of her."

* * *

Umi let out a sigh of relief when Alisa finally dragged her out of the apartment. She didn't think Eli, the calm and collected Eli who she looked up to, could be so protective over her sister. Not to mention, scary. Umi shuddered at the thought. Eli had seemed like a different person when it came to her sister. Stealing a glance at her girlfriend who sported such a joyful look on her face, a huge sweet smile adorning her pale face, Umi softened a little. She could understand where Eli was coming from - Alisa was still young and pretty naive and extremely innocent. The younger girl was also still not used to Japan yet and still had trouble sometimes understanding the country's culture. A smile curled at the thought of how Alisa had once eagerly and mistakenly given her a can of oden instead of a canned drink. Although the pale blonde girl might have been a little ditsy, Alisa was in actual fact, a girl who always did her best in everything, determined to do everything she could.

"Alisa...?" Umi inquired gently when she felt the younger girl pressing her fingers against hers tightly.

"Umi-chan, what were you talking to my Onee-chan about just now?" Alisa titled her head cutely, and Umi almost stumbled over her next few words, "N-Nothing."

The younger girl lips curled into another cute pout, "You don't have to treat me like a child! What did Onee-chan say?"

"She...was just worried that I..." Umi couldn't help a slight flush on her face as she murmured, "...that I act inappropriately towards you..."

That had effectively silenced Alisa as her mouth gaped open slightly with an "o" as she the tips of her ears started to turn red.

"O-Of course Umi-chan wouldn't do that!" Alisa immediately stammered out, trying to beat down a blush. Although she wasn't all too sure what her girlfriend and her older sister had actually meant by "inappropriate", she had a vague idea of what counted as "inappropriate". After all, she had overheard her classmates talking about it in class sometimes. Whenever she tried to ask Yukiho what their classmates had meant, the brunette would start to stutter before hastily saying that she didn't need to know.

"L-Let's just drop that subject..." Umi finally sputtered out, cheeks burning.

"Y-Yea..." Alisa returned awkwardly as the two continued to walk along the streets in silence, the autumn breeze brushing past their skin as they walked past many shops. Alisa shuddered. Although she had experienced colder climate than this, the younger girl still didn't like the cold much. She hadn't thought that the weather would be that cold, being autumn but it seemed like the autumn wind was starting to ease winter in.

Sensing that the younger girl was shivering slightly, Umi instinctively took off her own cream coloured scarf before wrapping it around the blonde's neck gently.

"Umi-chan...?"

"You're cold right?" The older girl said softly, an affectionate look crossing her smooth features, "This would keep you warmer."

"Thank you, Umi-chan!" The younger girl brightened up at her girlfriend's gesture before shooting the older girl a megawatt smile, innocence and sweetness radiating off from her being, her cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink, both from gratitude and from the cold.

Umi immediately melted at the sight.

"Y-You're welcome!" The older girl managed to say as she her cheeks warmed, her heart beating quicker against her chest.

_Alisa's too adorable for her own good._

* * *

Umi was immensely glad that Eli wasn't here and that no one could read her mind.

It wasn't that Umi didn't like how Alisa was increasing the pressure of her shaky grip on her arms - in fact, she welcomed it and thought it was cute that Alisa was afraid of whatever was showing on enormous screen - it was the fact that Alisa seemed totally oblivious that her in the process of crushing her fingers into her skin (No, it didn't hurt), her arm had brushed against her clothed chest too many times to count. To make things worse, Alisa's quickened breaths were tickling against her skin and the close proximity they were in wasn't helping any matters.

Umi couldn't help an uncharacteristic curse - it seemed justified at the moment - as her heart thundered against her chest, her whole body getting warmer and warmer. She doubted her girlfriend had noticed, given how her eyes were still dutifully trained on the huge screen. Even though the bluenette had been with Alisa for a month, she still couldn't get used to the close proximity they were often in. Umi was still too self-conscious for that. Even public affections - mostly long hugs had almost caused the older girl to faint. Alisa had giggled at the flustered Umi then, vowing to help Umi out in conquering her self-consciousness.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about-_

"Kyaaa-!"

A small shriek caused Umi to flinch as she winced a little at how hard Alisa seemed to be gripping her now, her little frame shivering slightly as she drew closer and closer into Umi, seeking for comfort from the horrors of the movie, burrowing her head into Umi's chest.

Umi's mind immediately exploded as her body burst into flames.

"A-Alisa..." The older girl could only manage a pitiful whimper as her breath hitched, trying hard not to hyperventilate as she forced herself to stare at the movie that had been playing for the past hour.

Just as a jack in a box sprung out from the closet, the clown splattered in blood, screaming shrilly, Alisa screamed, throwing herself onto her girlfriend, arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

Umi promptly fainted.

* * *

Eli stared at the clock for the nth time, pacing about in the living room as she clicked her tongue. It was already 9pm and Alisa was still not back yet. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the reasons why her younger sister could possibly be late. _Don't tell me Umi-_ She immediately snapped herself out of those thoughts. Umi was a responsible girl. She also had a soul of a warrior, and she would never let anything happen to Alisa. She won't let anyone hurt her either. _Unless Umi's the one- _

Eli cut off that train of thought instantly.

It was then the door clicked open. Immediately alert, the blonde leapt off her feet just as a familiar yet tired voice rang out, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Eli returned the greeting, looking at the tired expression on her sister's face before sparing her junior a glance. Umi's face was slightly flushed, the tips of her ears extremely red and she refused to look at Eli, averting her eyes away from the blonde.

Eli had a bad feeling about this.

"So...how was your date?" Eli tried to sound cheerful, like she didn't see the weary expressions on her sister's and friend's face. The older blonde also didn't fail to notice how Umi's scarf was around Alisa's neck and deduced that her sister had probably gotten cold and Umi might have lent her her scarf. That added some merit points to Umi in Eli's mind.

"It was fun," Alisa said, smiling slightly.

"Y-Yes...fun," Umi parroted, still blushing slightly.

Eli eyed the two suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

"O-Onee-chan, there's nothing wrong..." Alisa tried to convince her sister, but to no avail.

"Umi!" Eli turned to her junior. "I trusted you to-"

"W-We- I mean, nothing happened!" Umi blurted out before hastily saying, "N-No, I mean, something did happen but- I mean, there's nothing for you to worry about!"

The pony tailed blonde neared the younger girl, her azure eyes turning to slits, "What did you do to my sister?"

"N-Nothing! I-"

"O-Onee-chan! Umi-chan did nothing!" Alisa, unable to stand it, exclaimed, trying to calm her overprotective sister down. "I-I was the one-"

"No!" Umi interrupted, her gaze steely and determined, "I-I fainted and Alisa had to..." Her voice trailed off into a murmur as embarrassment took over her entire being, her determination faded into a pile of goo.

"You fainted?" Eli echoed dumbly.

"Y-Yes. The details isn't important but-"

"Not important?!" Eli burst out.

Umi cringed inwardly before stuttering out, "A-Alisa thought I might die and so s-she-" A full blown flush coloured her face as she uttered the next few words, "...k-kissed me- I mean, tried to do CPR on me-"

"YOU WHAT?!" The older blonde yelled, grabbing her junior's shoulders with an intense look.

"E-Eli-"

"How dare you defile my sister?!" The blonde narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at the blunette. "It's only been one month and you two have already- "

_D-Defile?! _If possible, Umi's face burned darker before her eyes widened at the sight of her senior holding a broom (where did she even get that from?!). Warrior instincts kicked in and within a split second, Umi was already out of the house, with Eli chasing behind her, hollering.

_Thank goodness Eli didn't pursue the reason why I fainted. _Umi thought with an inward cringe. She didn't know what Eli would do to her if she ever found out.

* * *

**A/N**:

**(IMPORTANT: Please Read NOTE)**

**NOTE: I will stop taking in requests from now on unless otherwise stated in the review replies. Therefore, any requests made after this chapter has been released will be ignored. This is to facilitate the flow of the (many) requests on hand. I really do appreciate all of your support since this is the biggest project I've ever embarked on. After I am done with all the requests on hand, I may re-open (read: may) the request box, depending on the time I have on hand. Do expect some chapters from me (non-requests) as well. Thank you! **

Review Replies:

**Enya Talisman**: You're welcome! Hahaha, then I shall jump into your embrace then? ;)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Haha, thank you!

**Yuridevil84**: Thank you!

**Kumiko-chii**: Hahaha thanks!

**Dash24zappshift**: Thanks! It's not that I don't like writing NicoMaki - they can be fun and challenging to write (IMO) - but if you really do want a NicoMaki, you have better give me a prompt XD (I know I placed a ban but I'm making an exception for you ;) Since you kinda wanted one since a loooong time ago.)

**Raine-chi**: Hope I don't disappoint! I have this image of Alisa being this innocent yet really cute girl that makes people wanna protect her...

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks as usual~

**Nya Nya Poi Poi:** Um ok!

**ur senpai**: I'll accept the previous post's request where Eli/Umi begged the doctor to save their baby. I won't delve too much on the baby/child itself since I have no confidence in writing it. Sorry about that!

**Guest:** Hi there. Um, is it possible for Rin to not die? Do you mind if Rin overworks herself until she collapses/faints?

* * *

(1) This is a prompt by **_raine-chi_**, therefore the plot does not belong to me.

(2) Sorry if Eli seems a little OoC here. She pegs me as the type of person who would do anything for her sister.

(3) Umi X Alisa is something I've thought before (a passing thought) but never considered, unless it's a one sided love on Alisa's side. Hope I do this pair justice.

(4) Sorry Umi for fainting you. XD Umi should remain the cute blundering and awkward yet cool girl she is XD

(5) Next: _Honoka X Tsubasa!_


	39. Kotori X Umi (3)

Pairing: Kotori X Umi

Rating: T

Chapter: _Anemone Heart _

In which Kotori tries to confess and woo Umi.

**Note**: I'm sorry. It's supposed to be Honoka X Tsubasa in this chapter but I was stuck. I have a general idea of what I want to do, but I couldn't put it down into words. I apologise for those who are excited and are waiting for HonoTsuba T_T Forgive me. The next chapter will definitely be HonoTsuba - and they will be swapping bodies. Meanwhile, please enjoy some KotoUmi!

* * *

"Umi-chan! I love you!"

"K-Kotori...?" The blue haired archer tilted her head in confusion at the sudden proclamation of love from her childhood friend, who seemed to be really flushed and red in her face.

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Umi asked.

"Umi-chan! Do you love me?" Kotori pressed, hoping that her confession would get through the blue haired girl.

"E-Eh..? O-Of course I do..." Umi stuttered back a reply, her cheeks tinted a little pink, "I mean...both Honoka and I love you Kotori, just like how I love Honoka too. Don't you?"

Kotori could only stare dumbly at her object of affections, wondering if Umi was made of wooden blocks.

She slowly counted to ten before leaving the archery range in silence.

"E-Eh? Kotori? Where are you going?"

* * *

"Fight-o dayo!" Honoka pumped her fists up in the air before giving the taupe haired girl a thumb up. They were now in the classroom - everyone had left, and Umi had Kyudo, being one of the first few to leave the classroom after their last lesson of the day.

Kotori could only sigh at her childhood friend's usual encouragement.

It was no use, she thought sadly. Not even a direct confession could get a certain blue haired girl to notice her feelings. Why was the bluenete so dense?!

"Maybe I should just give up..." Kotori exhaled in defeat.

"You can't give up!" Honoka interjected, apparently having overheard Kotori. "You have to fight for your love!" The ginger head continued dramatically as she posed, kneeling one one knee as she raised her right hand high up, the other hand was placed close to her chest.

Kotori ignored Honoka for the fourth time.

And why was she trying so hard to get Umi to notice her anyway? Wasn't it fine for them to spend their time together happily just as they had been doing for years?

The seamstress sighed again before turning her attention back to the leader of Muse who was still going on about how Kotori shouldn't give up.

* * *

Kotori made a decision.

Since a direction confession had backfired, she would not confess again. It wasn't as if she had to be Umi's girlfriend per say. It'd be nice if that was the case but facing reality, Kotori was just contented being by Umi's side.

Besides, things wouldn't change. She would still be able to see Umi everyday, be by her side for most of the day and even get to dress her up in various costumes.

Oh who was she kidding?

Kotori wanted Umi to be hers and _hers alone_.

* * *

"Say ahhh-"

Umi had no idea what in the world was going on and she could only go with the flow.

For some reason, Kotori was now feeding her lunch while Honoka sat next to them eating her bread, seemingly apathetic to whatever Kotori and Umi were doing.

She'd refused at first, not wanting to do something so embarrassing but the combination of Kotori's pouting look of watery eyes had caused her to relent and she now sat on the bench at the school yard, face fully flushed as she chewed on the fried chicken that was fed to her.

Kotori seemed to be in a good mood, judging by her humming and when Umi listened to the tune more closely, she realised that the taupe haired girl was humming the tune of "_Anemone Heart_".

For some reason, that had set the blue haired archer's heart pounding wildly.

Kotori then leaned closer with a sweet and innocent smile, before licking a grain of rice off the bluenete's smooth cheek.

Umi thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest as flames burst in throughout her body.

Honoka thought that her two childhood friends should just get a room and stop polluting the environment - it was already hot out and it would add to global warming.

* * *

"N-No! I don't want to do this!" Umi exclaimed as she attempted to run away from the room, a foot already out of the door.

Unfortunately, both Honoka and Kotori had caught her- Honoka restrained the archer by grabbing her hands while Kotori hugged the bluenete from behind.

"P-Please! Let me go!"

"Umi-chan, please! It's not like we're going to rape you or anything!" Kotori pleaded.

Umi could not resist Kotori, no matter how embarrassing it was, and no matter what her feelings were about the subject, the look and the pleading cries from the taupe haired girl was an instant kill.

"F-Fine!" Umi finally groaned out in reluctance.

That managed to elicit a huge grin from Kotori, causing the bluenete to blush, for reasons unknown to her.

Once Umi was done wearing the outfit that Kotori had made, the bluenete shifted uneasily, her eyes darted away from Kotori, embarrassed.

She had donned on a cream coloured marine hat with a dark luxurious blue bottom - blending perfectly with her own midnight blue hair - that matched the similarly coloured themed of the marine blazer uniform*, paired with a traditional royal blue and gold plated short layered skirt. The golden star buttons shinned brightly as the blue haired archer tugged at her queen blue tie (with white stripes) that was tucked into the blazer self consciously.

Kotori couldn't stop staring at her friend in a mixture of awe, appreciation and affection.

"Cool and beautiful..." The seamstress uttered under her breath, completely transfixed, captivated and mesmerised.

Umi blushed further, her face flaming hot and her body warm.

Kotori's throat went dry as she continued to stare at the magnificent sight before her. She was then extremely glad that she was alive.

* * *

Umi felt that something was strange about Kotori these few days.

For one, Kotori had become more affectionate with her- much to her initial embarrassment as more often than not, the seamstress would tug her hand, enclosing and locking her fingers with hers. Kotori had also hugged her more often now, and while she was used to hugs from both of her childhood friends, for some reason, the hugs that Kotori had given her were much longer and it had caused a warm tingle at the pit of her stomach. Whenever she went over to Kotori's house after school, Kotori would immediately start to play with her hair before she hugged the blunette from behind until Umi got extremely flustered at the show of affection.

Not that Umi minded all of these new but embarrassing changes. It was just that Kotori hadn't said anything about why she was becoming more touchy feely with her. And whenever Honoka was with them, the ginger haired girl was often snickering to herself.

She wondered if anything was troubling her childhood friend. Her eyebrows knitted into a slight furrow as worry and concern about Kotori claimed her thoughts. What if Kotori was really troubled over something and couldn't bring herself to tell her?

"Umi-chan?" A sudden voice snapped out of her thoughts and snapping her head to the source of the voice, she noticed a slight crease of worry crossing the taupe haired girl's features. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes..." Umi mumbled a reply, shaking herself internally. What was she doing, making Kotori worried about her like that?

"Say, Umi-chan...can I play with your hair?"

Blinking, the bluenette nodded before scooting over closer to the older girl who was now beaming happily. Kotori smiled to herself as she let her hand run through the silky blue locks of her friend's hair. _It's so soft..._Kotori sighed contentedly as she continued to comb the younger girl's hair with her slender fingers.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori murmured softly as she continued to play with Umi's hair, now twirling the ends of the midnight blue in circles, wrapping it around her index finger. _It's so smooth and silky..._

"K-Kotori?" Umi stiffed slightly as she felt her childhood friend leaning further in.

Kotori didn't seem to hear Umi as she grasp the archer's silky locks, bringing it closer to her face before she inhaled. "Mmm...smells nice..."

That had caused Umi to blush brightly as she croaked out, "K-Kotori...?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! It's just that Umi-chan's hair is so soft and silky and smells so nice that I-" Kotori too, was flushing slightly - although Umi couldn't possibly have known since she was sitting in front of her - as she let go of her friend's hair hastily.

"I-It's fine! I-I'm just...surprised that's all..." the bluenette managed to stammer, her cheeks burning.

"Oh..." Kotori smiled inwardly before she picked up Umi's hair again, and this time she started to hum softly while she letting her hands do the magic of plaiting her childhood friend's hair.

Umi couldn't help another huge blush when she realised that Kotori was humming "_Anemone Heart"_ again.

* * *

Everything had been going well, Kotori thought to herself with a smile. So far, Umi hadn't rejected her advances - not that she expected the bluenette to, given how dense she was.

Umi was now focusing on her work, her eyebrows furrowed with concentration as she penned down her answers neatly on the sheet of paper. They were seated on the carpeted floor, their homework scattered on the round table in front of them. Exhaling as she finally finished the last question of her math paper, she was about to turn to Kotori when she felt a sensation against her shoulder.

Craning her neck slightly, Umi's stiffened slightly when she realised that Kotori had dozed off and was leaning against her shoulder.

Heat crept up her cheeks immediately as she sat still, not daring to move lest she woke her friend up. Seeing the peaceful yet gentle look that the taupe haired girl sported, the archer's eyes softened as she reached for the taupe locks, caressing Kotori's hair gently as she allowed a smile to curl up her lips when Kotori mewled softly at the touch. Her whole body felt warm as she continued to watch her childhood friend sleep. This wasn't the first time Umi had seen Kotori sleep - after all, they had spent their entire childhood together. But for reasons she could not discern, watching Kotori sleep had always ignited a strange yet warm feeling inside her. Besides, Kotori was extremely adorable when she was sleeping - not that Umi would ever tell Kotori that since she's too embarrassed to do so.

"Umi-chan..." A soft voice escaped from Kotori's sleep, causing Umi's face to flush further. Was Kotori dreaming about her? Her face burned further at that thought.

Kotori snuggled further into Umi's neck, causing the younger girl's breath to hitch as the steady and rhythmic breathing of the older girl tickled her sensitive skin, sending a shiver down her spin. Her whole body felt so hot that she thought she would combust if this kept up. Her heart had started to make frequent quick dashes and Umi wondered what was wrong with her. It wasn't as if this was the first time Kotori had leaned against her shoulder, sleeping. They had often done that when they were younger too. So what was wrong with her? Why wouldn't her heart calm down? And why was she blushing so much?

_Wait. Heart racing...blushing..._Umi's eyes widened in shock as realisation started to dawn upon her. Although she was dense, but she wasn't so dense as to not understand the symptoms. Besides, she was quite well read in romantic novels - and they were in actual fact, her inspiration for her lyrics. Could it be that she was...? No, it couldn't be, Umi tried to reason. It just wasn't possible. Kotori was her childhood friend, her best friend who she relied on and who she loved like a sister. There was no way-

_"Umi-chan, I love you!"_

Kotori's confession from a week ago suddenly flashed across her mind and her eye went infinitely wide. _Could it be that Kotori was actually confessing during that time? _Umi felt the whole world stopped as she let the thought sink in. Her cheeks were a scarlet red, so red that it could rival Maki's hair as she finally realised the truth and what Kotori had been trying to tell her since a week ago. How could she have been so stupid, so slow and so-

"Mmm..." A yawn beside her interrupted her rambling thoughts. Umi immediately tensed up, daring a look at the taupe haired girl who was rubbing her tired eyes before smiling at Umi, "Thanks for lending me your shoulder Umi-chan~"

"Y-You're w-welcome...!" Umi stuttered, flushing, her heart racing at how angelic and cute Kotori had looked smiling at her.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan? Why are you so red?" Kotori asked, raising an eyebrow as she pressed her forehead against Umi's.

"K-Ko-Kotori!"

"You're forehead feels warm..." Kotori muttered as she removed herself from the blue haired girl, holding back an inward smirk. Bingo.

"I-It's nothing!" Umi squeaked out, her voice coming out in the most embarrassing way that she felt like digging a hole and burying herself in there.

"Really? Then why is your face so...red?" Kotori cooed, her voice a tad lower as she started to lean further into the younger girl. Her face was now mere inches away from the blushing girl's.

"Umi-chan..." The taupe haired girl blew softly into Umi's ear causing the bluenette's breath to quickened as a short gasp escaped from her lips.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" The seamstress continued to whisper, her voice husky. Umi stumbled back on reflex, her face impossibly red. Why was Kotori so close to her?!

"Tongue-tied?" Kotori chuckled slightly, continuing to move closer in. Umi tried to move backwards - unfortunately, she had hit a dead end as her back hit the wall.

"Umi-chan~" Kotori's throaty voice sent shivers down the blue haired archer's back.

"K-Kotori...!" Umi let out a weak whimper as her breaths became laboured from the close proximity. Her mind was spinning, her face and body burning so hotly that she thought she would faint if this kept up. Kotori was close, too _damn close_ to her! Kotori's amber orbs had darkened slightly and the bluenette couldn't help the way her eyes had roamed down towards how Kotori's uniform was clinging onto her curves of her waist and hips tightly.

"Umi-chan...I think I've told you this before," Kotori started to say, though her voice remained low, unlike her usual high-pitched voice. "I love you, Umi-chan..."

Umi's throat went immensely dry, her breath almost stopped as Kotori spoke. Hearing it again, and realising the weight of what it actually meant, Umi managed a nod, swallowing as finally croak back in a stammer, "I-I l-love you too...Kotori."

Kotori only beamed delightfully in response as she leaned in for a kiss.

_Finally. _

* * *

**A/N**:

*The outfit that Umi wore in the homepage of the international/ENG Version of School Idol Festival.

This is a style of writing that I haven't used often, save for the NozoMaki many chapters back. Hopefully it turned out right - this impromptu KotoUmi of mine. I feel like rewriting the confession at the end of the chapter. (it felt a little rushed.) It was meant to be Kotori trying all sorts of things to woo Umi but Kotori ended up seducing her prince instead. Ah well.

Next: _Honoka X Tsubasa!_ (This time for real)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Kumiko-chii**: Thanks! And Sorry about throwing in this chapter when you were looking forward to TsubaHono/HonoTsuba T_T

**Yuridevil84**: Hahaha, thank you! (once again!)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thanks! I was wondering if it was too comedic to end it like that. Since it's an uncommon sight for Eli to be holding a broom, chasing after someone. Feels like an owner chasing after her trouble-making cat. (Like Tom and Jerry.)

**Enya Talisman**: Thanks~! Hahaha, yes, Eli wasn't thinking properly. :3 She just sort of broke after hearing what the two "did". And isn't it natural for the older sister to chase/go after/beat up her sister's suitor? ;)

**Raine-chi**: Hehehe, I almost made Eli stalk them though XD It'd really be OoC i think, if Eli really does that. Okay, maybe not. I'm terribly sorry when you were looking forward to TsubaHonkers- I mean, TsubaHono T_T

**Dash24zappshift**: Well okay then! :) (You kind-hearted person).

**lychee-ran**: Playgirl you mean? It's after TsubaHono so please kindly wait while I try to search the meaning of the words "personal life" and "job". ;)

**Guest**: Oh...ok! Now I feel silly... Sorry about the misunderstanding T_T


	40. Honoka X Tsubasa

Pairing: Honoka X Tsubasa

Rating: T

Chapter: Be careful for what you wish for.

In which Honoka swaps body with Tsubasa.

* * *

"I'm so bored~! I wish something interesting would happen!"

"Says the one who still has many reports to go through," Umi retorted without looking up from the black file she was reading through. "Seriously, Honoka, please stop being so lazy and start reading through these reports. If we leave them be again, you'll have to stay back to finish them all again."

"You're no fun, Umi-chan..." Came the expected answer and the blue haired Student Council Vice President resisted the urge to sigh.

"Honoka-chan has been working hard for the past few days for the tests..." As usual, Kotori tried to pacify her blue haired childhood friend, putting a gentle hand over the younger girl's shoulders, smiling wryly as she observed how her ginger haired friend's hand was sprawled on the desk, her chin resting comfortably on the pile of files that had accumulated from the week before, a lazy expression on her face.

"You spoil her too much, Kotori," Umi finally let out a loud sigh before inking the papers with the Student Council stamp, authorising the proposed Club Activity.

"Ehehe..." The taupe haired girl smiled sheepishly before turning her attention to the ginger haired President, "C'mon, Honoka-chan. Umi-chan's going to get mad at you..."

"Aw fine..." Honoka finally stuck out a tongue as she sat up, reaching for the top file amongst the huge stack that was placed next to her. "Umi-chan you meanie..."

"What? This is your responsibility, Honoka, as the President-" Before the bluenette could finish her lecture, a loud gasp interrupted her, causing the younger girl to pause mid-sentence.

"Honoka...?"

"What...is this...?" A soft and confused murmur.

"Honoka-chan..? What's wrong?" Kotori turned to look at her childhood friend, who now sported a confused and bewildered look.

"Minami-san...? Sonoda-san...?" came a low voice from the ginger haired girl. "Where am I...?"

Kotori's eyes widened as a realisation sink in. _It can't be- _She shot a hasty look over to Umi who was looking equally worried.

Nodding slightly at Kotori, Umi finally opened her mouth to answer the question that was directed at them a few seconds ago, "We are in the Student Council Room in Otonokizaka Academy."

"O-Otonokizaka...?!"

"Yes." Umi said carefully, "May I ask who you are?" The bluenette's hands had stopped as she focused her attention on the ginger haired girl - or rather, the person inhabiting her childhood friend's body. Judging by confused the girl in front of her had looked, Umi had quickly deduced that someone had probably switched bodies with Honoka - and that someone probably wasn't anyone from Muse or Otonokizaka. Given how she had experienced something similar, the surprise the bluenette had felt quickly disappeared as the rational and logical part of her mind started to work its gears again.

"Can't you tell? I'm Kira Tsubasa."

"So...Honoka-chan's now in Tsubasa-san's body?" Kotori voiced out, at the same time, enlightening Tsubasa of the situation, and confirming Umi's suspicions. It would appear that Honoka and Tsubasa had swapped bodies.

"In my body? What do you mean?" Tsubasa who was currently residing in Honoka's body exclaimed before looking down at herself before letting out a small yelp.

A tinge of sympathy tugged at the ends of Kotori's heart before she handed Tsubasa a hand held mirror. "It seems like you have swapped bodies with Honoka-chan..." The taupe haired girl said quietly.

"It looks like even A-RISE isn't spared..." Umi commented with a sigh before ruffling her long hair, "This is getting out of hand. Not only are we affected, now A-RISE may be affected too..."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked cautiously. Just what on earth was going on here? One moment she was talking to Anju and Erena, and the next she's here!

Flickering her eyes towards Kotori before looking back at the dark look that clouded over the bright blue orbs, Umi said softly and sympathetically, "Somehow, you and Honoka had swapped bodies. Honoka is probably in your body now." _And probably panicking... _But Umi kept that thought to herself. The blue haired archer then quickly explained how she and Kotori, and Eli and Maki had swapped bodies before as well.

"Alright," Tsubasa said, seemingly calmer now. "So how do we, uh, switch back?"

Kotori exchanged another look with Umi before saying, "We...don't actually know. It happens randomly. I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san."

The school idol from A-RISE waved the apology off as she said, "It's fine. We should get Honoka-san here, yes?"

"Yes," Umi agreed, "It'd be best if we get the two affected parties together."

"Where were you before you ended up here?" Kotori asked curiously.

"I was-" Tsubasa words dried up as she paled instantly, panic overtaking her entire being. _Oh no. I was in the cafeteria talking to Anju and Erena about Honoka-san-_

_"_Tsubasa-san?" Umi asked softly, concern filling her features at how white the national school idol looked.

"N-Nothing!" Tsubasa immediately asserted before cursing inwardly. Of all times to swap bodies, it had to be when the emerald eyed girl was talking to her fellow school idol mates about her crush! This was the worst timing ever! Tsubasa felt like ripping her hair - ah, scratch that, _Honoka's _hair out as she prayed with her whole being that Honoka did not find out that she was actually in love with her.

Before Umi or Kotori could ask the leader of A-RISE if she was really alright, the door slammed open and a figure burst in.

* * *

"Tsubasa-san- no, _Honoka_..." Umi was the first one to react as a short haired brunette with bright emerald eyes, dressed in a familiar white uniform and blazer suddenly burst into the room, panting heavily as sweat glistened on her forehead. The uncharacteristic sight of the usual composed and cool leader of A-RISE in such a panic was already enough to tell Umi that Honoka was indeed residing in the UTX student's body.

"U-Umi-chaaaaan!" Honoka cried out as she pounced forward, causing the unsuspecting blue haired archer to let out an "oooof!" as Honoka hugged her, sobbing.

"H-Honoka...I c-can't...breathe..." Umi rasped out in a strangled voice as she felt herself being crushed by Honoka's tight hug.

"Um...Honoka-chan...?" Kotori finally decided to speak up.

"K-Kotori-chaaan!" Honoka finally released Umi, who started to gasp for breath and was about to jump onto her other childhood friend when she spotted her own astonished face staring at her, eyes wide, mouth gaped open.

"T-Tsubasa...san?" Honoka said meekly, halting in her tracks, finally realising that Tsubasa (in her body) was actually in the room.

Tsubasa coughed slightly, clearing her throat before answering, "Yes, Honoka-san."

Sensing that the room was getting increasingly tense and awkward, Kotori glanced at the two leaders before heading over to Umi, offering a hand to her - to which Umi gladly grasped onto - and pulled her up before they exited the room quietly, leaving the duo in the room by themselves.

* * *

The silence in the room was almost palpable as the atmosphere started to become even more tense.

Emerald green eyes were locked with the bright baby blue orbs as the two leaders of their respective idol group stood still, staring at each other, not knowing what they should say or do.

Staring into her own emerald eyes felt weird, yet at the same time, it was almost as if she could sense and feel the same determination she had seen reflected in her rival's (and crush) eyes, shinning brightly as she danced and sang. Even with Honoka in her body, Tsubasa was still enraptured by the limitless and boundless sparkles of determination that the leader of Muse possessed.

Ever since the leader of A-RISE had laid her eyes on the ginger haired leader, she was immensely drawn towards the other girl's charisma, and how radiantly she had shone on the stage. Of course, her dance steps and routine weren't perfect, by all means, yet she couldn't tear her eyes off the girl who had immediately captured her attention, and who was shinning so brightly, just like the morning sun after dawn. She could feel herself staring at the screen of her laptop, feeling a spark of warmth welling inside her. The indescribable feeling that was burning in her was more than enough to pique her curiosity over the new idol group who was able to catch her eye just like that.

The curiosity and captivation over Muse had gradually turned into something more. She hadn't wanted to admit it at first - it seemed ridiculous even to her. What would people say if she was attracted to the leader of a rival school idol group? Never mind that she was a female, but she only met Honoka less than five times and there she was, crushing over the ginger head. Meeting her - Honoka - in person had confirmed her feelings. Honoka had this certain charm about her that Tsubasa couldn't ignore and each time the leader of Muse stared at her with those pure, clear and determined eyes of hers, Tsubasa found herself sinking deeper into those pools of ocean. Of course, her infatuation with Honoka hadn't gone unnoticed by her own idol mates. She may have been able to fool everyone, but Anju and Erena had noticed and had cornered her about it earlier on. That was also when she had suddenly swapped bodies with Honoka.

"T-Tsubasa-san...?" Honoka finally spoke out after the long silence, a little uneasy at how Tsubasa was staring intently at her.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast, Honoka-san?"

Honoka had expected that question. She had been dreading it, to be honest. One minute she was lazing about in the Student Council Room and the next, she was facing Anju and Erena who looked like they wanted to murder her. Hell, she had ran away the first chance she got. And when they chased after all hollering "Tsubasa! Don't run away from us!", she figured that she had probably switched bodies with Tsubasa. But what had bothered her was what Erena had said.

_"What are you going to do about your feelings for Honoka-san?" _

It couldn't have meant...They didn't mean that Tsubasa was...in love with her right? Honoka didn't know what to think or feel at that revelation. She hadn't even thought it was possible. She felt flattered, yet was confused at how her heart had started to thump madly against her chest. She felt strangely excited and while she stood stumped on the spot, still trying to comprehend the situation she was in, Anju had smiled so sweetly that it reminded Honoka eerily of an angered Umi that she had ran out of the cafeteria on instinct.

"We were going to look for you too..." Tsubasa continued, oblivious to Honoka's inner thoughts. It managed to snap Honoka out of her thoughts though as she scrambled for an explanation.

"Ah...that?" Honoka said sheepishly, scratching her head, "I panicked when I saw Yuki-san and Todou-san in front of me with a...scary expression."

Tsubasa froze as her world came to a halt.

"I...know." Honoka blurted out without thinking.

Tsubasa stiffened as she forced herself to look at Honoka. For some reason, the fact that she was staring at her own image had made it easier for her to face Honoka.

"What...do you know...?" _Stay calm, Tsubasa. Stay cool and calm. Yes, I'm as cool as a cucumber..._

"Um..." Words suddenly went dry in her throat as her palms started to feel moist. Feeling nervous wasn't something Kousaka Honoka felt often but faced with this situation before her, she couldn't help the cold sweat that formed on her forehead and the butterflies in her stomach.

"...That...you have feelings for me." Honoka managed to say as the thundering of her heart grew louder, the tips of her ears starting to warm a little.

_She knows._ Tsubasa could feel her world shattering as she clenched her fingers into a tight fist.

_She knows. Of course she does. There's no running from this..._

"T-Tsubasa-san?"

"You're right." Tsubasa finally answered, a voice soft. "You're absolutely...right."

"I like you, Kousaka Honoka." Tsubasa stared squarely into the emerald eyes before her. Maybe it was because she's staring at herself that she was able to get the words she had wanted to say for a long time out. Running away didn't seem to be an option now.

However, the fact that the leader of Muse was now blushing furiously, a hand over her mouth wasn't a sight Tsuabsa had expected to see. She didn't think Honoka was the type to fluster easily and yet there she was, flushing brightly.

"H-Honoka-san...?"

Meanwhile, Honoka felt really hot. She had no doubt she was blushing yet she didn't know how to react. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do! It was so sudden and she had no idea what she was even supposed to say! And her heart wouldn't stop hammering against her chest. She hadn't expected the girl who she had admired and respected since she had seen her on the big screen to be in love with her. It felt too good to be true.

Wait, too good to be true?

Tsubasa was still staring at Honoka, hoping to get an answer out of the idol - yet judging by how flushed and how the leader of Muse seemed so confused and lost, the leader of A-RISE softened before placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder before giving it a slight squeeze.

"It's okay, Honoka-san," Tsubasa finally said, her eyes gentle, and her voice was understandingly warm. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"N-No, that's not it!" Honoka blurted out. Despite how hard Tsubasa was trying to mask her disappointment, Honoka could still see through her and the sight of the other girl's slightly dejected expression was enough to send a slight ache in Honoka's heart. She didn't want to see Tsuabsa like not, even if Tsuabsa was in her body.

"I...I respect and admire you, Tsubasa-san. A lot! I mean, you have great style and you're good in both singing and dancing too..." Honoka trailed off as her voice grew softer, "In the beginning, I've never thought that someone as great as you would notice us, or me, for the matter. You were at the top, shinning so brightly, making so many people happy with your own efforts while...I started being an idol on a whim to save the school."

"I feel that that's rather admirable of you, Honoka-san," Tsuabsa returned, "I would have deemed it as an absurd idea but you actually pulled it off, never giving up on your beliefs, going through with it till the end...that's what makes you amazing, Honoka-san."

At the compliment, Honoka's face flushed further as she felt her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you," Honoka let out a sheepish and shy laugh as she scratched her hair.

"Perhaps that was why I fell for you," Tsubasa mused as she chuckled. "And your charisma, of course."

"I'm an idiot so I don't really...understand all of these..." Honoka admitted, "But I really appreciate your feelings, Tsubasa-san. It made me really happy to hear...to understand your feelings. I too, -"

Before Honoka could finish her sentence, she found her line of vision suddenly changed. Blinking, her eyes widened when she found herself now staring at Tsubasa's face. That means-

"We're back to our own bodies." Came Tsubasa's calm yet curious voice. It really did happen randomly, just as Umi and Kotori had explained to her before.

"Yea..." Honoka looked at her hands before sparing a glance at the hand held mirror on the desk. They were really back in their own bodies.

"In that case, I'll be going then. I still have A-RISE's practice to attend to." Tsubasa offered a smile as she turned towards the door. _If Erena and Anju do not murder me when I get back that is... _Tsubasa shivered at the thought. Her two friends could be really scary sometimes.

"W-Wait, Tsubasa-san!"

The brunette immediately halted in her tracks before turning around with a questioning look.

"I-I...never mind..." Honoka finally exhaled. The truth was, Honoka didn't want Tsubasa to leave yet, yet she had no idea what to say to the brunette to make her stay.

Smiling cheekily, the leader of A-RISE walked towards a surprised Honoka and before the ginger haired girl could even react, a soft sensation was pressed against her cheeks, just an inch away from her dry lips.

"Till me meet again." Tsubasa eyes glinted with mischief, relishing in how flustered she was able to make Honoka.

_Tsubasa-san just...kissed me...?_

Still confused and bewildered, Honoka could only stand rooted onto the ground dumbly as a slight blush worked its way up her cheeks just as the emerald eyed girl who had just stolen her heart left the club room.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hi

This is a prompt/request by _**otaku-nya07. **_Unfortunately, I can't quite remember who was the one who prompted the idea of switching bodies or the pairing itself. So forgive me for being such a forgetful ass.

You can see KotoUmi if you squint. Or maybe not.

I wished I had done an April Fool's fic. Nozomi would be perfect. She'd have a field day tricking everyone else. Especially Eli...

This is also my first attempt at HonoTsuba/TsubaHono. Sorry if it isn't good enough...or up to your expectation. Especially since it was supposed to be released earlier. I can't seem to grasp Tsubasa's personality. Outwardly she seems to be cool, stern and friendly? I don't know...

I considered doing a NozoEli body swap. Nozomi will be pretty happy and would probably start touching her own, whoops, Eli's boobs though. And go "_Wow, Elichi. Nice._"

Don't mind me.

Next: _Honoka X Eli! _(In which Eli is a huge flirt ;) )

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Nexus Infinity**: Lol. Yea, concrete bricks would have been a better choice...And thanks!

**Kumiko-chii**: Hahaha, thanks for the reviews as usual!

**Enya Talisman:** Thank you~! :D Umi could be quite a charmer if she wants. Um unintentionally of course. Awkward yet natural, XD (Go Umi!)

**lychee-ran**: Unfortunately, I would have to reject your request. As mentioned in the 2nd previous chapter (Chapter 38), I am not accepting any requests now. Additionally, I don't think I am able to write a satisfactory fic about romance between two sisters. Not that I'm against the idea of it (Since I read Kannazuki no Miko's fanfics often) but I know that there are readers out there who are uncomfortable with the idea of romance between blood sisters and it is a territory that I do not want to test and anger.

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Whoops. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Weesah**: THANK YOU!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Hahaha, thanks! :D Alisa has to be protected and remain innocent at all costs.


	41. Honoka X Eli (2)

Pairing: Honoka X Eli

Chapter:_ Learning to love again_

Rating: T

College AU: In which Honoka picks up the broken pieces of Eli's heart.

* * *

Eli walked along the campus hallway, a hand tucked inside the pocket of her midnight blue blazer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a girl – her senior, who brightened up immediately after seeing her. Her senior, Eli noted, seemed to be overly anxious and the way she had waved hurriedly at her told Eli that something must have happened.

_Looks like the gig is up. _

The blonde continued to walk over calmly, her collected and cool composure unaffected by the older girl's hastiness. This would probably be the last time she would see her senior and soon, she would probably forget her.

"Ayase!" Her senior – whose long brown hair had been tied up messily into a high pony tail called out once she neared her.

"Hey." Eli greeted, somewhat indifferently, "What's wrong?"

"I-I want to be with you, Ayase! I've broken up with my boyfriend and-"

"The truth is, your boyfriend broke up with you." Eli's demeanour changed instantly as her she stated bluntly, her words icy cold as she stared unflinching back at the girl in front of her who went pale immediately.

"That's not–" The girl took an involuntary step back, cowering under the dark and cool blue that pierced through her, her hands trembling slightly as she looked away, exposed.

"He found out you were cheating on him with me and he broke up with you." Eli continued as her lips curled into a cruel smile. "You're really clever, I must admit. Using this as an excuse so that you could be with me. To use me as your backup plan."

"I– "

"We won't see each other ever again." Eli's dismissal tone of voice suggested that the conversation was over and without a backward glance or remorse, the blonde walked away.

It always had been like this. When the other party found out about her, either they were dumped or they come crawling to her for salvation. Not that Eli could give them what they wanted. They got what they deserved after all, cheating on their partners. When they used someone, they have to be prepared to be used too.

Just as she turned to the corner of the hallway, a familiar figure stood in her way, eyebrows furrowed slightly with worry.

"Eli-chan..." Her heart tugged slightly at the sad yet disappointed tone of the person's voice.

"So you saw." It was spoken as a fact, or rather, as a rhetorical question but the younger girl who was now standing in front of her replied anyway, "Yes."

"Why…why do you always have to do this?" The girl's voice broke slightly, her usual vibrant sapphire orbs glazed over with a look of concern and worry.

"Honoka…" Eli bit her lip as she swallowed the dry lump in her throat. It was wrong. Hearing the uncharacteristic melancholy and sadness in Honoka's voice was wrong. The ginger haired girl should always be smiling, cheerful and carefree. Not…burdened with worry over someone like her.

"Why…are you always going around breaking people's hearts?" Honoka asked softly, her eyes boring through the pair of azure before her.

"They were the ones who cheated, not me," Eli laughed dryly, her face void of any expression. "They wanted some excitement in their lives, so that's what I gave them. People are so frivolous and self-centred. They only care for themselves. They are willing to betray others but once they are cornered, they come running to whoever they can save them. It's the same everywhere. In Russia…and here too."

"Eli-chan…" Words dried up in her throat as the ginger haired girl saw a flash of hurt flickering in the older girl's eyes briefly before it was replaced with an unreadable expression.

"Stop hurting yourself like that."

Eli had hold herself back from laughing bitterly at that, and instead, the lines of her lips twisted into a flirtatious and seductive smile, licking her lips suggestively as she darted her gaze over to the younger girl. A wicked smile still plastered on her face, curling, as she brought the younger girl's chin closer towards her, just mere inches away.

"In that case, be mine."

* * *

"Geez….she didn't have to slap me so hard…" Eli sighed, rubbing her sore and stinging cheek before chuckling slightly as she recalled the slightly flustered look on Honoka's face before she felt a sudden pain on her left cheek.

It was a refreshing change for once, Eli thought as she sat leaning against the wall at the campus rooftop, to see that there was a person who could resist her charm.

When she first met Honoka, Eli had immediately disliked the ginger haired girl. She was cheerful, optimistic, and happy – everything that Eli wasn't and for some reason, it ticked her off. She figured that Honoka had been putting up a façade, a mask, just like she had and was only acting happy. She had this describable urge to crush the ginger head's façade, to take her fragile self and to break her into pieces, and thus began to get close to her. Besides, with her skills, it wouldn't take long for her to have Honoka wrapped around her finger.

She had planned to get Honoka to fall for her before breaking her heart, yet, as cliché as it sounded, Eli found herself caught in her own trap. The happy façade that she thought Honoka had been putting up was all but her imagination and the ginger haired girl was genuine and pure. The younger girl was like the morning sun, smiling brightly, and when Honoka was with her, she felt strangely at ease. Honoka also had this charisma about her that drew people in, the pure aura that made her popular with many people.

Eli had accepted the fact that normal advances wouldn't work on Honoka and had given up hope on making Honoka hers but as she spent more time with the younger girl, she found herself mesmerised and drawn towards the girl who shone so brightly in her life. The feelings that she swore not to believe in again, not to feel again all came back rushing into her, smothering her as she found herself falling in love again after three years.

"_Eli-chan…why? Why are you always breaking people's hearts?" _

Eli closed her eyes as she thought back at Honoka's words that caused a dull ache in her chest. Honoka didn't know. No one in Japan did. That was why she had come all the way to Japan to attend college, to escape and forget the past. She found a way that could alleviate her pain – by inflicting the same pain she felt onto others. By tearing apart relationships. That was why she had begun to flirt and go out with girls who were already attached. And in rare cases, play around with girls like Honoka.

Yet, no matter what she did, Honoka didn't falter, nor did she look at her with condescending eyes. She was always there, waiting for her, to pick up her broken pieces without a single complain patiently. She didn't know the reason, yet she was still beside Eli, watching her silently, until she was ready to tell her. That was what Eli appreciated about Honoka. Although the younger girl seemed to be project the air of an airhead who never noticed what was going on around her, the ginger head in fact, was quite perspective at times.

"Humans use each other for their own desires…" Eli murmured to herself as she stared dully into the clear blue sky, which reminded her of the set of sapphire that looked at her with such tender concern. Gnashing her teeth, the blonde pursed her lips.

"Lisa…" She muttered as the image of her past lover crossed her mind, causing her chest to constrict tightly. A sudden shuffle could be heard and the blonde was immediately alert as she spoke out, "I know you're here."

"Ehehe…As expected of Eli-chan…I can't hide from you huh?" Honoka finally came out from her hiding place behind the back wall sheepishly as she sat beside Eli.

"You suck at hiding," Eli commented bluntly, causing Honoka to wince, "You're so mean, Eli-chan…"

"Or so I've been told countless of times," The blonde returned nonchalantly.

"Say, Eli-chan, I'm sorry about the slap before."

"Don't be. You have every right to do that."

"It's just that…" Honoka bit her lip hesitantly before she let out a soft sigh, "I hate to see you…breaking into pieces like that. I don't know what happened before…but…you can't be held back by the past. You have to keep moving forward."

"….It's nice to be so optimistic huh?" The quarter Russian tried to keep the sneer off her voice.

"Eli-chan….what happened to you?" Honoka asked gently, her gaze soft and warm, as if caressing her wounded soul, her eyes filled with utmost concern.

Eli felt her heart squeeze as she forced out a laugh, "Nothing much really. I…" Swallowing, the blonde continued, "Lisa…That was the name of the older girl I used to date back in Russia. She was in the last year of university and back then I was a naïve high school student who believed in true love. She played me for a fool and left me for a man who had a more secure future. It seems like she was also seeing other girls and guys besides me back then, now that I think about it. I really loved her, you know." Closing her eyes tight shut, Eli tried to withhold the tears that were brimming her in eyes, trying not to let her emotions choke her.

"I'm probably just throwing a tantrum here. It's not like what I'm doing now would get back at the girl who broke my heart. It's just to…make me feel better I guess? Humans are complex creatures after all. And faithfulness is just an illusion." _Maybe except for you, _Eli's thoughts travelled to the girl beside her. Honoka was the only girl she knew who was faithful – never having left her despite the cruel things she had done.

"You know, I used to play the guitar. She loved hearing me play – and I even composed a song for her. Yet she threw the sheet of music score away. Ripped it to pieces. Ever since then, I've never touched the guitar. I was contemplating on throwing it away yet…I couldn't bear to do so."

"That shows the extent of your love for the girl." Honoka, who had been listening quietly finally spoke out, her voice serious yet warm. "You should be proud that you had loved someone so deeply before."

"You…really are a strange one," Eli let out a chuckle of amusement, "She broke my heart, tore it into pieces…and you tell me to treasure the feelings?"

"Yes," Honoka answered in a heartbeat, "She was the one who moved you wasn't she? It's a waste if you don't play the guitar again."

"Honoka…"

"Put the past aside, and head forward to the future!" Honoka stood up, smiling radiantly at the blonde as she flung her arms wide open, her singing voice resonating across the rooftop.

"_I feel like we have a chance,_

_Yes, let's push forward!_

_I don't want to regret it later…_

_Our future is right ahead…!" _

Eli's heart skipped a beat in anticipation as the melodious voice floated into her ears. It was very Honoka-like, the blonde thought, to comfort her like this.

"You have a beautiful voice," Eli blurted out without thinking before her cheeks warmed, when she realised what she had just said. _That has to be the most uncool thing I've said to another girl since I came to this college… _

"E-Eh? You think so?" Honoka flushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, scratching her reddened cheeks shyly.

"I…" Eli trailed off, her throat suddenly dry as the orange streak of light from the sun set illuminated the girl before her. "You look really beautiful," Once again, Eli had spoken without thinking.

Her face reddening considerably, Honoka pouted slightly, "Stop teasing me, Eli-chan!"

"I'm not. I'm just speaking the truth." Eli couldn't help but say. (She also noted how cute Honoka looked when she was pouting.) She should stop it right there, pretend that she was indeed just teasing Honoka and she wasn't serious. After all, that was who she was, wasn't it? A huge flirt and player who couldn't be serious. Yet those words came tumbling out of her lips uncontrollably.

"G-Geez, that's how you always get the girls…" Honoka, still flustered said as she looked away.

"I'm serious," Eli said, her voice low. "Honoka, look at me."

"Eli…chan…" Honoka was lost for words as she reluctantly turned to look at her friend. She knew what Eli was implying but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

_"Be mine." _

The words suddenly echoed inside the ginger head's mind and the blush on her face grew warmer as her heart started to race.

The older blonde finally exhaled before saying, "Never mind. Forget it." Seeing the look of uncertainty and fear in Honoka's expression had caused her to bite her lips from saying anything else that she couldn't take back while she tried to quell the raging whirlwind of emotions within her. It was still early and she had to sort out her emotions first before moving forward.

Instead, the blonde offered a smile, "Would you listen to me play the guitar sometimes?"

She was instantly rewarded with a blinding smile of enthusiasm, "Of course! I would love to listen to Eli-chan's music!"

Eli could feel her heart thumping quicker against her chest as she etched this scene into her mind and heart. She returned the smile with one of her own and the duo remained in the rooftop as the sun set.

_This is fine for now. _Eli thought. _Until then, I will keep moving forward with Honoka._

* * *

**A/N**:

I sincerely apologise for the long wait. It took me three weeks of thinking and many re-writes to come up with this, and til now, I'm still not too sure if this chapter really works. Either way, this chapter is requested by_ otaku-nya07_ and prompted by _lychee-ran._

_Lychee-ran_, this probably isn't what you were actually looking for but this is what I could come up with at the moment. It was supposed to be more lighthearted...

Part of this chapter was inspired by Kiyoto Makimura's route in a voltage otome game _In Your Arms Tonight._

Next:_** Umi x Rin**_!

* * *

Review Replies:

**kryuu27**: Honoka's probably going to panic a lot and start doing weird stuff in Tsubasa's body to make sure she isn't dreaming XD

**Raine-chiAdmiral**: Hahaha I considered writing a more obsessed Tsubasa but I thought it should be more serious? And hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint or bring down your opinion of HonoEli XD

**AbsoluteShadow**: Apologies for the late chapter. Hope you like it!

**Nexus** **Infinity**: It could be taken as a separate entity of its own but it's actually connected. Like those kind of episodic chapters.

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you!

**Enya** **Talisman**: Thank you! Then again, this chapter isn't probably what you'd expect since it's not lighthearted and Eli's a little...dark?

**Kumiko-chii**: Hahaha, thanks~!

**Weesah**: Unfortunately, this is less of Eli flirting with Honkers and more of Honkers trying to understand Eli's reasons for going around breaking people's hearts. And yes, under normal circumstances, Honkers would probably be as dense as a brick, and extremely oblivious. lol.

**xzxAnimeLoverxzx**: Sorry but nope, I won't be continuing that chapter. I'll be writing another MakiEli/EliMaki soon, as a separate fic and hopefully you'll be interested in it.

**Major** **Mike** **Powell** **III**: Thanks! Haha sorry for getting your hopes up, this chapter wasn't really the "flirty" Eli you had imagined XD


	42. Umi X Rin

Pairing: Umi X Rin

Chapter: _Lily White's day off._

Rating: K+

In which Umi tries to teach Rin Kendo.

* * *

"This is incorrect. How many times do I have to say this, Rin?" Umi let out yet another sigh as she took the _shinai _from the orange haired girl's hands, showing the younger girl the correct way to hold the bamboo sword for the third time.

"Like this," Umi instructed, "Left hand first, then right. Make sure that your left hand is below your right hand. Curl your fingers in and your thumb should be enclosed over the rest of your fingers."

"This is so hard nya!" Rin complained as Umi returned the _shinai _to her. "Rin didn't think it would be that difficult learning how to hold a kendo sword nya…"

"You're the one who wanted to learn!" Umi shot back as she watched her junior trying to grip the _shinai _in the correct manner for the fourth time. "Grip it tighter. Otherwise you may drop it when the opponent strikes."

Rin didn't have a retort to that and could only stay silent as she struggled to remember what the bluenette had told her just a minute ago. _Thumb over the fingers…thumb over the fingers…._

"That's it!" Umi exclaimed, looking a tad excited when Rin finally got the position right. "Now try swinging it."

"Like this…?" Rin brought the _shinai _up before swinging it downward.

"Yes." Umi looked satisfied, "I'll teach you the correct footwork later on so keep swinging the _shinai _like this many times until you get used to the weight and the feel of it."

"F-Footwork?!" The chartreuse eyed girl looked a little horrified at the prospect of having more things to learn.

At the back corner of the Sonoda dojo, a certain turquoise eyed girl could not keep a smile off her face at the scene before her as she sat on the wooden floor, legs spread forward before her horizontally. It was a nice change of pace, the older girl thought, to see her juniors getting along well through sports instead. The three of them were initially meeting up at Umi's house in order to finalise the lyrics and choreography to their sub-unit's latest song, but when Nozomi and Rin had arrived at the Sonoda household, Umi was still in her hakama, swinging the _shinai _diligently at the dojo. That was when Rin had exclaimed how cool the blue haired girl had looked and wanted to try out as well. Umi had looked doubtful and unwilling at first - since they were supposed to be working on their latest song, but after some convincing from Nozomi, the trio decided to relax and have fun for a while.

Nozomi chuckled slightly when she saw the grimace that was now fixed on Rin's face as she swung the _shinai _over and over again under Umi's watchful eye. With each swing, energy seemed to be depleted and sapped out of the usually energetic girl as the orange head started to breathe harder, her breaths coming out in slow gasps every now and then as her stamina gradually fell.

"...Can't go on nya…" The orange haired girl gasped, sweat rolling down her forehead before dropping onto the ground on her knees in exhaustion, the _shinai_ sliding off her hands, landing onto the ground with a loud thud.

At the sight of her junior trying to catch her breath with a tired look on her face, Umi's amber eyes softened a little as an indescribable urge to pat and comfort the younger girl rose within her.

Without thinking, her slender hand reached out and she gently placed her it onto Rin's head, ruffling her hair slowly.

_Rin's hair is soft..._

"Umi-chan...?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Umi immediately retrieved her hand, red-faced and flustered as embarrassment welled within her. Why had she done that? It wasn't like her. But the sight of her junior looking so tired and dejected had made her unconsciously pat the younger girl's head.

"But that felt good nya~ Do it again, Umi-chan!" Shooting Umi a huge grin, the cat-like girl shamelessly requested, looking up at the older girl.

"N-No, I won't!" Umi looked away, face still tinted a little pink.

"Please, Umi-chan!" Rin pouted cutely, raising her eyes with a pleading look.

"N-No!" Umi swallowed, resisting the younger girl's pleas. Yet the sight of her junior pouting so adorably and child-like at her made her resolve crumble into pieces as she considered relenting to Rin's request. _No, I mustn't. I must harden my resolve and not give in easily. Yes, if I can resist Kotori, then this should be no problem at all-_

"Umi-chan~!" Rin whined again, the pout still not leaving her face and Umi's throat went dry. How could Rin look so cute and adorable like that? Umi swore that she could hear something resembling a light laughter from the back of the dojo,.

"Ah...f-fine!" Umi finally conceded with a defeated look as she reached out tentatively.

"Umi-chan?"

"Sorry..." Umi murmured quietly under her breath before her hand started to caress the soft texture gently.

_It's so soft..._Umi thought again as she continued her hand motion, running her fingers through the short locks of orange as she continued to massage Rin's scalp softly, eliciting a soft purr of contentment from the younger girl, causing Umi's heart began to skip a beat. Cheeks reddening, Umi ruffled the younger girl's hair one last time before she cleared her throat. "Is...this fine?"

"Yep!" Rin said happily, expressing her delight with yet another megawatt smile, blinding Umi as she tried to force her rapidly pounding heart to calm down.

"I guess this means Kendo isn't to your liking huh?" Umi said as knelled upright beside Rin, her knees kept together in a formal way of seating - in contrast to the girl next to her, whose legs were crossed casually, as she leaned backwards, her palms on the ground supporting her weight. The bluenete held herself back from reproaching her junior of the informal way she was sitting in the dojo, seeing as Rin was still exhausted and she didn't have the heart to dampen the younger girl's spirit any further.

"Sorry nya..."

"I thought since you were rather athletic you'd be able to like Kendo…" Umi sighed, a tinge of disappointment could be heard from the tone of her voice.

"Umi-chan…" Rin's voice grew softer before the lines of her lips curved into a playful grin, "Rin bets Umi-chan just wanted to feel like an older sister or a sensei~"

"W-Wha-" Umi stuttered, her face brightening, "That's not–"

"Umi-sensei~" Rin teased, a cat-like grin forming on her lips as she laughed mirthfully at the way her senior was blushing in denial.

"R-Rin! Stop teasing me...!"

Wasn't she the older one here? She was supposed to be the one who kept her junior in line. _Nozomi's influence is infectious..._

"Ehehe~ Umi-chan always have the best reactions nya~" Rin sang playfully.

"R-R-Rin!"

"Mmm...But Umi-chan really is like Rin's big sister, you know?" Rin's voice suddenly turned uncharacteristically serious as she turned to look at the bluenette.

"E-Eh?"

"Umi-chan is always scolding us...keeping us in line and guiding us through our practices..." Rin said, "Rin thinks that Umi-chan is really great though. Even though you're always nagging at us, forcing us to train harder, you care a lot about us. Besides, Umi-chan is really good in writing lyrics and singing nya!" Rin beamed before she continued bashfully, "W-Well...Umi-chan is also really cool when practicing Kyudo and Kendo too..."

Umi could only stare at the younger girl, her face burning a scarlet red - so much so that she thought it would combust as she registered Rin's words. To hear such compliments from her junior was really flattering and it warmed her heart yet the blue haired archer didn't think she was that great, feeling that there were many areas she had to improve on.

She could be awkward around people sometimes and was also easily embarrassed. If not for Honoka and Kotori, Umi didn't think she would have come out of her shell. She knew that she was also too strict and inflexible, and had a bad habit of nagging. But...to hear that Rin thought she was great...it somehow made her feel as if her flaws weren't that important anymore. As if she could truly believe that she was as great as Rin believed and made her out to be.

"Thank you...Rin." Umi offered a gentle smile to the younger girl as she patted the orange haired girl's head, to which Rin rewarded her with a large grin.

"Eyah~ Don't I get a pat too~?" A sudden voice interrupted the duo.

Umi snapped around, only to see the spiritual and mother-like figure of Muse walking towards them before she draped her arms around Umi's neck.

"N-Nozomi!"

"Umi-chan~ I want a pat too~" The purple haired senior said playfully, her voice deliberately whiny.

"No! Get away from me, Nozomi!" Umi tried, futilely, to push the older girl away, her face flushed.

"That's unfair you know. Rin-chan gets a pat and I don't..." Nozomi continued.

"Just...no!" Umi tried to pry the arms around her off. With her strength attained due to years of training in traditional sports, it shouldn't be that hard to pry her senior's arms off her.

"Umi-chan, you're so unfair~"

"Rin is a special case! So get off m-" Umi eyes went wide immediately after she'd realised what she'd just said and her face burned furiously, her hands which had been trying to pull Nozomi's arms away from herself had froze.

"Special case eh?" Nozomi echoed, a mischievous twinkle reflecting in her turquoise orbs as she finally removed herself Umi. She then sighed dramatically, "Umi-chan loves Rin-chan more than me..."

"That's not-" Umi's blush became brighter causing Nozomi to laugh, "Ah, Umi-chan is so fun to tease~"

"N-Nozomi!"

"Eyah~ Umi-chan's getting angry~" Nozomi laughed harder before she dashed off, causing an enraged Umi to shoot off after her busty senior.

"NOZOMI!"

Rin, who was left utterly confused on the dojo ground, stared at the vanishing figures of her two seniors before touching her head slowly, not before her lips curled into a small smile.

* * *

**A/N**:

More like Lily White x Lily White. (lawl)

Something more lighthearted from previous chapter.

I forgot who requested this chapter but whoever it was, I would like to thank you for requesting UmiRin.

This chapter was inspired by the official illustration of Umi coaching Rin in Kendo. Nozomi was there just because.

I really love Lily White as a sub-unit. Their dynamics are interesting and fun to imagine/read about. Printemps is too fluffy for me (i like them too) and so sweet i can't even- while Bibi is like walking on ice and fire. Poor Eli. (I still love them, yes.)

Next: Nozomi X Eli!

* * *

**_Review Replies_**:

**Enya Talisman**: As usual thank you for your kind words! It's readers like you that make me want to write more and keep updating the story :3 And it's fine! Leaving a review to express your thoughts on the chapter was already good enough for me! Thank you, Enya!

**lychee-ran**: Hahaha I see! I guess Honoka's personality can be taken quite a number of ways. Besides the obvious - her being dense and whatnot, Honoka could also be the type that knows more than what others think she knew.

**Kumiko-chii**: Thank you!

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: And Honkers will start lighting up her world like nobody else-

**Weesah**: Thank you! I just feel that Eli's the type of character who could go totally wrong given the wrong catalyst. It wasn't that hard to imagine Eli as a sadist - given the right dosage of trauma/sad past. I thought Honkers was a little OOC in the chapter with how she slapped Eli and all. I doubt Honkers would slap anyone in the anime/manga since she seems like the type people will slap (read:Umi).

**Jaez**: Thank you~ I should stop writing endings that leave people hanging eh?

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks! Hahaha, I just got dragged to the more realistic and dark side of the world and just had to write it down. I think it might've worked if it was NozoEli instead. But then again, Honkers' light is extremely blinding...

**Dash24zappshift** : LOL

**antonio18**: Thank you!

**Nyx Sigma ZERO**: Thank you~


	43. Eli x Nozomi

Pairing: Eli X Nozomi

Chapter:_ The life that I once thought I knew._

Rating: T

In which Nozomi hasn't been in school for days and Eli gets worried.

* * *

No matter how many times Nozomi had been there, she still didn't like the smell of the hospital wards. The all too familiar antiseptic smell that floated in the tensed and stale air often caused the purple head to grimace slightly, as the weight of the reality of why she was there crushed further into her.

She wondered how Maki, the heir to the Nishikino Hospital, could stand the smell of disinfectants in hospitals.

Perhaps it was the sense of dread and forbidding that had caused such a strong reaction within her, Nozomi thought.

Shaking her head internally, the pig tailed girl walked along the wide corridor purposefully, eyes trained in front of her as she made her way to her final destination.

Turning to a corner at the right, the purple haired girl braced herself as she reached for the hand sanitizer to clean her hands before walking further to a particular room.

The sign on the door read _Room 9._

Nozomi ignored the neat lines of words printed beside the door that indicated the patient's name.

She could hear her heart thumping loudly against her chest; fear and anxiety threatened to well up within her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Nozomi balled her fists tightly.

_Put on a smile._

Unclenching her fists, the turquoise eyed girl pushed the handle of the white door downwards and entered the room.

* * *

One week.

It has been one week since Nozomi stopped coming to school.

She had texted Nozomi, tried calling her, but there was no reply.

Each day, her eyes would travel unconsciously to Nozomi's seat, hoping that her best friend would show up. And each day, she went back home, disappointed and even more dejected. She didn't understand why Nozomi had stopped coming to school, neither did she understand why Nozomi refused to answer her calls or reply to her messages.

She had decided that _enough was enough, _and had went to Nozomi's place after school on the fourth day, only to discover that no one had answered the door and a kind neighbour had informed Eli that Nozomi was seen leaving the house four days ago with a duffle bag, a strained expression on her face. Eli had been shocked, unable to move from the spot that she stood rooted to as she let the piece of information sink in.

Nozomi was gone.

She tried to message her friend again and again afterwards, but to no avail. The thought of Nozomi, her best friend, leaving her without saying a word had hurt her. She was kept awake at night, trying to think of reasons as to why Nozomi didn't contact her, most importantly, why she didn't _tell her_ anything. Even the younger members of Muse had noticed how Eli hadn't been herself for the past few days with how constantly the blonde was distracted during practice, her mind seemingly occupied with something, or rather, someone else.

Honoka asked for an explanation for the absence of the purple haired girl but after seeing the despondent look on her senior's face, she wisely decided not to push it. But the looming absence of the mother-like figure of Muse was too huge and wide, that it left a gaping hole in everyone's heavy heart.

Especially Eli's.

* * *

"...Good morning, Mother." Nozomi greeted the woman lying on the hospital bed.

"Good...morning...Nozomi..." The woman returned the greeting weakly, her voice hoarse and rough, as if the act of speaking was painful, causing the purple haired girl's heart to constrict at how weak her mother had sounded.

She couldn't help but notice time and time again, the support wires that were connected to the machine that were next to the woman in hospital gown. The way the wires and tubes were tangled together seemed to taunting her, emphasising just how reliant her bed-ridden mother had depended on it - in order to live, and how hopeless the whole situation was.

Her mother's face was gaunt, her face losing more of its colour, causing a deathly pale complexion. In addition, the sickeningly dry and parched blueish lips had made her looked so fragile that it caused a sharp pain in Nozomi's heart and her throat tightened. What used to be long strands of purple hair was replaced by a simple blue woolen hat served as a cruel reminder of her mother's condition and the torturous treatment she had undergone - and was still going through.

The pig tailed girl had to suppress the urge to cry as she saw how the older woman's weary half-lidded eyes were looking back at her with a resigned yet gentle smile.

As if she had given up hope.

As if there was nothing that could be done to save her.

As if she knew that her time would be up soon.

As if the only reason she was still hanging on because of her.

"Where's...Father?" Nozomi finally spoke once she was sure that her voice wouldn't tremble, or betray her feelings.

"He's back home...getting more change of clothes..." Nozomi's mother answered affectionately and beneath the pained expression of a victim of a terminal illness, the purple haired girl could sense the underlying fondness that her mother reserved only for her father.

_Back home. _Nozomi pursed her lips, biting her inner lip as she the two words led her thoughts to the people she had abandoned back in Tokyo when she came rushing to Kyoto when she heard about her mother's illness.

_Elichi... _

Nozomi knew that she must have hurt her best friend - not only her, but the entire Muse as well. She was the one who had left without saying anything, not even a simple message. It was as if she had disappeared suddenly. She didn't know how she could tell them. It was hard for her to speak out. Each time she tried to open her mouth, words were stuck in her throat and she just couldn't say it.

Her father had also wanted her to move back with them due to her mother's illness and there was no way Nozomi could refuse. Not because she couldn't disobey her father, but rather, part of her wanted to be with her family again. She missed them when she was alone in Tokyo and had regretted not being there for her mother when the older woman needed her most. The clash of her conflicted feelings between her family and friends had smothered her, causing her to retreat into her shell and like a coward she was, she fled.

Yet, despite the actions she had taken, she had dearly missed all of them. Muse was her everything. And within Muse, there was someone, a special somebody that she had loved more than anyone else.

Her phone vibrated and sparing the electronic device a glance after digging it out from her pocket, Nozomi felt her heart squeeze.

[2 Messages from Ayase Eli.]

Her shaking fingers hovered around the keypad before she mustered enough courage to lock her phone, stuffing the device back to the depths of her school skirt.

Imagining how crushed her best friend would be had almost made Nozomi want to reply and go back, yet her duty here was more important.

_I'm sorry, Elichi._

* * *

Eli was tired.

She had exhausted all means as to trying to find out where her best friend was yet she still couldn't find anything.

She had no clue where Nozomi had went and when she asked her homeroom teacher for details, all she could say was Nozomi wouldn't be coming to school for a period of time due to family issues.

School Idol practices had been put on hold - per Umi's request since everyone's heart wasn't into it due to the absence of the purple haired girl, much to Nico's chagrin yet the ruby eyed girl had accepted it without further complains.

Classes and lessons passed by her as a large blur without her paying much attention to it as her thoughts would often trailed back to the purple haired girl - the girl who understood her the most, the girl who saw her at her worst, the girl she trusted the most, and the girl who had been with her though thin and thick.

"Nozomi..." Eli's voice was but a soft and longing murmur as she stared out of the window of the third year classroom, leaning the right side of her face against her propped up palm dazedly.

The pony tailed blonde didn't know what happened to Nozomi yet the knowledge that her best friend had left them, had _left her_ had hurt her. She missed her terribly - her knowing look, her mischievous and playful smile, her voice - _everything._

She wished Nozomi had told her what had happened, or at least trusted her enough to say something to her.

"...Eli! Eli!"

"...Snap out of it Eli!"

A sudden voice brought her out of her lingering thoughts as she turned mechanically towards its source.

"...Nico." An apathetic acknowledgement of the presence of the twin tailed girl.

"You're such a mess." Nico stated bluntly, her hands on her hip as she stared at the taller blonde.

"...I know."

"Sheesh. This is what happens when she leaves you. Can't you stop moping around and do _something _about it already?" The petite girl puffed out, as if irritated.

"I did!" Eli suddenly burst out, words tumbling out of her mouth, out of her control as she stood up, causing the chair to fall back with a loud screech, "I tried _everything _I could to find her. She's not answering her phone, doesn't reply, even her house is empty! The teachers didn't know more, or wouldn't let me know more...What else could I do?!" Eli's desperate voice broke slightly as tears started to swim at the edge of her eyes.

Unfazed, Nico continued to stare at her friend coolly, her gaze unwavering. "You of all people should know what Nozomi is like," Nico started to say before her voice started to soften, "She's the most troublesome of us all. I don't know what happened to her but I'm sure she has her reasons. You know how much Muse meant to her don't you? She cherished all the things she had here. I'm sure it isn't easy for her to abandon everything here."

Eli's throat constricted. Nico was right. Eli knew all of that. She should have tried harder. But she was afraid. What if Nico was wrong and Nozomi didn't want to see them, _see her_ again?

No. She shouldn't think that. Nozomi was Nozomi and there had to be reason for her actions.

What was so important that she had to leave without telling anyone else?

Why didn't she tell her, or _anyone?_

Didn't or couldn't?

Deep down, Eli knew that there was something else. Something restraining Nozomi from telling them. Something deeper.

And Eli had to find out what it was.

Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her uniform, Eli looked at the raven haired girl in front of her, azure orbs shinning with new lit determination.

"Thank you, Nico."

"You idiot." Nico returned, her lips curling into a smile.

* * *

She could feel everyone staring at her but she didn't care. All she could think of was a certain purple haired girl who had smiled warmly at her before calling her by her nickname.

_Nozomi. I'm coming._

Eli could feel the cold autumn breeze brushing past her skin as she ran out of the train station and onto the busy streets.

She was gasping, her breaths heavy, yet she didn't slow down.

Her legs were screaming in protest but the quarter Russian ignored the burning sensation of her crying muscles as she sped through the streets, running quicker than ever.

_"I found out where Nozomi is." Maki threw a thick A4 sized envelop on the desk, catching everyone's attention._

_"Eh?!" The whole room erupted and the red head continued, "It was by accident. I was helping Pa- I mean, my father with some work from the hospital and I stumbled across this." Maki pointed at the brown envelop._

_Almost immediately, Eli reached for the envelop and hastily try to process and digest all the information written. Her eyes went wide when a familiar name caught her eye. _

_Tojou._

_"That's Nozomi's family name." Eli voiced out, her heart pounding as she started to connect the dots, piecing the clues together. _

_Hospital._

_Cancer._

_Terminal Care._

_"That's right," Maki confirmed. "Nozomi's mother is hospitalised with fourth stage leukemia."_

_"So that means..." Eli's voice trailed off as an uneasy thought started to form in her mind._

_Maki's voice grew softer as she forced herself to say the next few words, "She doesn't have long to live."_

Eli finally came to a stop in front of a huge white building, her gasps loud and raspy as she held her chest, catching her much needed breath.

_Nozomi, I'm coming._

* * *

Nozomi couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Her heart felt it would burst as sobs wrecked her entire body.

Sliding down the wall outside the hospital ward, the purple haired girl buried her face in between her knees, her hands pressed against the sides of her head, crying silently.

She knew.

She knew that it was going to happen someday, sometime soon. Yet there was always this little spark of hope within her, hoping that her mother would get well again. It was but a fantasy, a dream, an unrealistic wish, yet she couldn't help but hope that a miracle would occur.

After all, miracles do happen. Muse was a testament of that.

Despite so, it didn't lessen the pain that pierced through her heart, the dull ache that lingered in her chest every waking second of her life.

It was unfair. Her mother didn't do anything wrong, yet she was punished for it - by contracting this illness.

Leukemia.

The illness that took her mother's life. Nozomi had heard from her father that her mother had contracted Leukemia three years ago and had been recovering properly for close to two years due to a successful bone marrow transplant. Yet, the illness came back.

Relapse.

And so her mother had to undergo treatment again, _chemotherapy, _Nozomi remembered the dreaded term. Until her heart couldn't take the harsh treatment any longer and finally failed to work a few minutes ago.

She never knew all of this until two weeks ago, when her father, after three years, finally called her, voice trembling, telling her that her mother was dying and wanted her to go to Kyoto.

When Nozomi thought back on it, it made sense. Why her parents didn't object too much when she insisted on staying in Tokyo to finish high school. It was an emotional baggage her parents didn't want her to carry, Nozomi knew. It was twisted really. She was glad, guilty and sorrowful at the same time. If she hadn't stayed in Tokyo, she wouldn't have met Eli and Muse, and been happy. If she had gone with her parents, she might not have known the miracle called "friends" but she could've spent more time with her mother, take care of her and be by her side during the tough times.

But such thoughts were useless now.

Her mother was gone.

Dead.

She would never see her again.

It was as if the whole world had crashed over her, as waves of despair threatened to engulf her. She couldn't think straight - the only thought that was left in her head was the fact that her mother, the woman who birthed her, the woman who she respected and loved was dead.

Soon, more doctors walked past her as they entered the room of a newly deceased patient. Nozomi could feel the stares of pity and hear hushed whispers of "Poor girl, she only learnt of it recently." and "I heard she has been living alone in Tokyo for three years." but she ignored them. Who were they to judge her? Who were they do pity her?

No one bothered to comfort her, to reach out to her. Not that she wanted them to. She knew that her father must have been utterly crushed. After all, the love of his life was gone and yet the older man had to take care of the remaining procedures, signing documents and whatnot while the purple haired girl could only cry to herself outside the hospital room.

It was also at that moment that Nozomi had missed a certain blonde more than ever.

"Elichi..."

* * *

Eli's footsteps thundered through the hallways. Sweat glistened at the sides of her head as she continued to run to a specific hospital room.

The nurse at the reception had been reluctant to tell her which room Nozomi's mother was in, seeing as Eli wasn't a family member but the desperate pleas from the quarter Russian had caused the nurse's will to weaken as she reluctantly gave the information to the frenzied blonde.

Eli's heart was racing wildly - not just from her mad run but also from anticipation in seeing Nozomi again. She didn't know how she should greet Nozomi, much less justify for her presence at the hospital and was deathly afraid of how things may turn awkward when they meet. Yet, it didn't deter the blonde's hasty footsteps. She had already made up her mind and she was going to go through with it.

For Nozomi's sake.

For her sake.

For everyone's sake.

But what she hadn't expected was the slumped figure of the purple haired girl at the corner of the hallway.

_No...It can't be..._ Eli's heart froze at the sight before her. Her best friend frame was trembling and shaking terribly and immediately, Eli knew what happened. The solemn expressions of the nurses and doctors that she passed by confirmed her suspicions.

_Nozomi..._

Eli gritted her teeth as she continued to run.

"Nozomi!" She called out, half gasping.

"Eli...chi...?" Nozomi looked up dazedly, as if she couldn't belief that the blonde was right in front of her.

Eli's heart broke at the sight before her. Nozomi, in her Otonokizaka uniform, had such an empty look in her eyes that Eli's heart ached for her.

Bright turquoise was no more as the pool of green dulled into something darker, something void of emotion.

"Nozomi..." Eli breathed out. It hurt. It hurt to see Nozomi like that. This wasn't right. Nozomi wasn't supposed to look like that.

"Elichi..." It was as if the spell has been broken just by the mention of her own name by the blonde. Dam of tears sprang out from the purple haired girl as her face contorted into one of pain and suffering as she fell forward, only for Eli to catch her hastily into her own embrace just as the other girl buried her face into the closest form of comfort, her sobs echoing down the hallway.

"Nozomi..." Eli's voice croaked slightly as she brought the purple head closer towards her, wrapping Nozomi's cold frame against her warmth as she gently caress the other girl's hair, comforting the purple haired girl as she whispered softly, murmuring soothing words into Nozomi's ears.

Nozomi, wrapped in the blonde's embrace only cried harder as she tightened her clutch on Eli's jacket.

* * *

"I...I'm sorry, Elichi." Nozomi finally spoke, playing with her fingers, not looking at the quarter Russian directly in the eyes.

The duo were now sitting at the chairs at the hallway, side by side. After Nozomi had cried to her heart's content, Eli had supported the purple head to the seats and silence had ensued until Nozomi decided to speak out.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising." Eli said seriously as she turned to look at her best friend. "I didn't think about your reasons at all, and I-"

"Elichi." Nozomi cut in, not before a small smile crossed her features, "Elichi, it wasn't your fault. I...I was the one who left...and ran away. I couldn't..." Nozomi took in a shuddering breath as she continued, "...I couldn't bring myself to tell you, to tell everyone what was going on. I knew I could trust everyone, _trust you _yet I... I guess I was confused and scared. My father also wanted me to stay in Kyoto and I couldn't refuse." Nozomi admitted as she closed her eyes.

"Nozomi..."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. Even though I keep telling and advising you rely on others...to not to bottle your feelings in...I..." Nozomi let out a bitter laugh, "I'm a hypocrite aren't I?"

Nozomi had expected the quarter Russian to snap back at her, to scold her for not trusting her, for hurting her. What she hadn't expected was the sudden warmness throughout her body caused by the blonde's sudden hug.

"...Elichi...?"

"You idiot! There's no way...There's no way I could blame you!" Eli's voice hitched as tears threatened to fall. "I know better then anyone else...this fear, this sense of loss and the motive for running away...! More than anything else...I'm just glad that you're safe!"

"Elichi..." Nozomi could feel the slight trembles from the girl who was hugging so tightly, as if she would disappear again if she let go. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too...!" Eli whispered, her voice quivering from her tears.

"Mmm," Nozomi allowed herself to lean against the crook of Eli's neck as the two continued to be locked in a tight embrace, neither wanting to let go as the time passed by them slowly.

"So what happens now...?" Eli asked quietly.

"I...don't know." Nozomi answered truthfully. "My mother has..." The purple head swallowed the invisible lump in her throat before she continued, "...passed away and...I..." Nozomi's throat tightened again.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi," Eli whispered, "I'm sorry for your loss." Eli couldn't stand to see the purple haired girl in tears, as she cupped the other girl's face, wiping her tears gently with her thumb. "But whatever it is that you decide, I will stand by you, Nozomi. I will wait for you."

Nozomi's voice cracked slightly. "Thank you...Elichi."

"Just know that everyone in Muse is behind you. _I _will be behind you too." Eli smiled warmly at the purple haired girl. "Because Muse isn't whole without you, Nozomi. And most of all..." Eli could feel the tips of her ears burn slightly as she uttered the next few words bashfully, "I...wouldn't feel right without you by my side."

That had earned an uncharacteristic blush from the purple haired girl.

"How...could you say that so smoothly and naturally..." Nozomi murmured as her face reddened, hiding her flushed face by burying her head into the taller girl's shoulder, flustered and embarrassed.

Eli only cracked a warm smile in return as she kissed Nozomi's hair softly and gently, the ocean of blue in her azure orbs filled with love and affection.

* * *

**A/N**:

(1) Apologies for the late update.

(2) Disclaimer: Any resemblance to real life is purely coincidental.

(3) I've been wanting write something like this for quite a while, wanting to express the feelings and emotions felt by people in Nozomi's and Eli's shoes. This may not be the best description and I'm sure I could've done better but please do let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

(4) There isn't really an ending to this chapter, since it'd take up more than 2,000 words to conclude, or rather, to show what Nozomi is going to do and whether she is going back to Tokyo or not. There are many things left unresolved here and I would've tried to continue it if not for the fact that this chapter is considerably long for a one-shot.

(5) Just in case anyone is curious as to what may happen after the ending (or at least what I would've written as an **ending**):

\- Nozomi and her father comes to an understanding, and both father and daughter moves back to Tokyo after the funeral, with Nozomi's father vowing to spend more time, and cherish the time with her daughter after what happened to his wife.  
\- Eli stays with Nozomi throughout the funeral but sends a quick text to the members of Muse and her family to inform them of the situation.  
\- Nozomi goes back to Tokyo with Eli after the funeral and the entire Muse lunges after her with a huge group hug, demanding an explanation with tears in their eyes.  
\- Nozomi apologises to everyone, especially Eli and the two were left alone in the club room to further sort out their feelings about this entire episode.

(6)** Also**, **I've changed the title of each chapter** to make things easier - for the purpose of tracking the pairings. Hopefully it helps the readers as well. Readers would probably know which chapter to skip if they are against or do not like a certain pairing. But then again, I hope everyone would give each chapter a read, and leave a comment/review or two on their opinions of those chapters, irregardless of your pairing preferences.

(7)**_ Next: Nozomi x Maki!_**

* * *

**Review Replies**:

lychee-ran: Sorry, as mentioned before, I won't be accepting requests anymore. I still have many prompts to write as well.

Enya Talisman: Hahaha thank you~ This chapter's release could be sort of a celebratory chapter for completing your mother tongue exams yes? XD Hope it wasn't too depressing. Then again, I should've made it more...light-hearted?

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Thanks! :)

Dash24zappshift: Hehehe, thanks a bunch! :D

Jaez: Awesome :) Hope this NozoEli doesn't fall flat on your expectations (OTL)

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you~!

Kumiko-chii: Sorry for the wait XD


	44. Nozomi X Maki (2)

Pairing: Nozomi x Maki

Chapter: _Collateral damage_

Rating: T

In which Nozomi tries to prank Kotori and Umi but ends up having the tables turned against her, with Maki as part of the collateral damage.

* * *

It would have been a brilliant plan, Nozomi was sure of it.

If not for the fact that she had miscalculated and had the tables turned against her. In addition to an unfortunate collateral damage that occurred, much to the displeasure of a certain red head - the unfortunate soul that had to pay the price of Nozomi's failed scheme (along with the mastermind herself).

"So, tell me again...how on earth did we end up locked in this room?!" Maki yelled, resisting the urge to throttle her senior who was sitting calmly at the desk, her relaxed demeanor a stark contrast to the fuming red haired pianist's.

"Don't get so mad, Maki-chan~" Nozomi tried to placate the younger girl- halfheartedly, which only served to cause the first year to become angrier.

"You and your stupid schemes!" Maki shot her senior a glare to which the turquoise eyed girl replied sheepishly, "I didn't think Umi-chan could see through my plan..."

"Of course she would! How many times have you tried to lock her and Kotori in the club room?!"

"It makes me happy to see that my junior has grown~ Ah, not only is she able to kiss our lovely seamstress without fainting now, she also has the wits to finally foil my awesomely crafted plan~!"

"Nozomi!"

"I like challenges you know~" Nozomi continued, ignoring the lilac eyed girl's angry outburst. "My, how much Umi-chan has grown to become a woman! I'm so proud of her!"

"..." Maki gave up, feeling that it was useless to argue with Nozomi as she opted to sit at the other side, away from her pig tailed senior as she let out a long suffering sigh. Why did she have to come to the club room at such an ungodly timing? She should've waited for Hanayo and Rin instead of heading for the club room alone. More importantly, she should've listened to her instincts to hide or walk away when she saw Nozomi loitering outside the club room after Umi and Kotori had pushed the door opened. If she did, she wouldn't have gotten locked in the club room by Umi.

Shaking her head internally, the scarlet haired pianist sighed out loud before tuning to her senior, "...How are we going to get out then?"

Nozomi looked almost thoughtful as she eyed the window.

Maki's eyes went wide at the implication. "You can't be...serious...?"

The spiritual girl of Muse only shrugged, and said, "Why not?" Her tone of voice indicating that jumping out of the window was the most normal thing to do.

"Are you nuts?!" Maki exclaimed.

"Well...Nicocchi could do it so l suppose we could too~" Nozomi didn't look like she was joking and Maki wondered if her senior was serious. But if Nico could leave the club room by climbing out through the window, Maki didn't see why they couldn't either. Besides, they were on the first level. The chances of them getting hurt was close to nil. So really, Nozomi's idea wasn't so bad after all. Not that Maki would tell that to Nozomi, or give her senior the satisfaction in knowing that she'd considered her idea as a great and sound one.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked, sensing that Maki was deep in thought.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Maki said hastily.

"Hm...really?" Nozomi couldn't help the worry in her tone. _What's wrong with Maki-chan?_

"Y-Yea! Just..let's just get out of here already!" Maki fumbled as she stalked off to the window.

"Okay~"

"I'm...going to leave first." Maki said, wanting to get away from the club room as soon as possible as she climbed onto the desk easily.

She tried to push the window panes upwards but the glass wouldn't budge after one third up.

"It's stuck." Maki breathed out. Why did it have to be stuck now, of all times?

"Do you think we can still make it through?" Nozomi asked, peering from behind.

"Yea...we probably could. It'd be harder though. But since I'm...um..." Maki could feel her cheeks burning a little as she said, "...smaller sized, I uh...can make it out easier."

"Small...sized?" Nozomi echoed, not understanding what the red haired girl had said. Wasn't Maki taller than her? Sure, Nozomi seemed like she might've more meat in her especially in her chest area but-

_Oh_.

Nozomi looked at her own chest before flicking a glance over at her junior's smaller chest.

_I see_.

"D-Don't. Don't...say anything." Maki interjected, before Nozomi could voice her opinions, if any. "I'll try to get out. I'll help you out when I'm outside." Maki didn't even know if her senior's large breasts were even able to pass through since the window was now narrower but she held her tongue. Perhaps Nozomi's boobs weren't as huge as she thought they were. It seemed like it could fit through. Probably.

"Aw, Maki-chan's such a gentleman~" Nozomi's teasing voice caused the red head's cheeks to flame up again before she retorted, in an embarrassed fashion, "I-It's not like I am worried about you or anything!"

"I know~" Nozomi only grinned, her turquoise orbs glinting playfully. _Maki-chan is so cute~_ The purple haired senior couldn't help but think, secretly relishing the blushes that she'd managed to elicit from her junior. After all, Maki really was adorable when she's flustered. Besides, red was a good colour on the scarlet princess of the Nishikino hospital.

"...You can come out now!" Maki called out a minute after landing on the cement ground with a soft but audible thud. It was much easy than the red head had expected. It helped that she was now more flexible due to the harsh training Umi and Eli had put everyone through during Muse practices.

"Okay!" Nozomi followed Maki's footsteps, climbing onto the desk before lowering her legs through the window.

Maki, standing from the outside, her hands reached out, was prepared to catch the older girl if she slipped but after several seconds where Nozomi's lower body was out of the window, Maki realised that her senior didn't move further.

A sense of dread washed over her. _Don't tell me..._

"I...think I'm stuck." Came a small voice.

Maki gaped.

"Um..." Nozomi looked a little embarrassed, not that Maki could see since the pig tailed girl's back was towards the younger girl,"A little...help here...?" Her voice sounded strained yet helpless.

It would appear that Nozomi's breasts were too large had caused the pig tailed girl to be unable to get out through the window. The purple head was now in a tough situation. Not only was she unable to move, her shoulders and elbows were getting tired and stiff from supporting her weight.

"Y-Yes!" Maki bit back an inward curse at their luck. "I'll try to pull you out okay?"

"That'd be great," Nozomi answered. Unbeknownst to the younger girl, Nozomi was deathly embarrassed at the situation she was caught in. She was especially thankful that Maki couldn't see her face now. Her face was so red that it could probably rival Maki's hair. After all, it wasn't every day that she was stuck while going through a window. Plus, it was an unsightly scene - half of her body was out of the window, almost reaching the ground while the other half was still protruding in the club room. She was sort of dangling there, hanging on to her dignity- whatever that was left.

Hesitantly, Maki wrapped her arms around her senior's waist.

_Nozomi...smells nice... _Maki unconsciously thought as a faint smell of honey mint wafted into her nose.

"Um...Maki-chan...?"

"A-Ah I-I'm sorry!" Maki snapped out of her thoughts, cheeks hot as she started to pull.

Nozomi bit her lips at the slight pain from the friction of of her chest rubbing against the window rail.

"It's not working," Maki muttered. Why did Nozomi's boobs have to be so huge?!

As the seconds passed by, Nozomi started to get more and more worried. What if she couldn't get? She cursed inwardly for her huge chest. Despite her love for grasping other people's chest, Nozomi was often envious of those with smaller breasts. She felt that having such a huge rack was inconvenient and heavy- and hard to move about especially during practices. Maybe that was why she liked grasping...or touching other people's (smaller) breasts so much. After all, people tend to want things they couldn't have.

She suddenly recalled grasping Maki's breasts when she discovered her hiding near the shrine while observing the second years before she had officially joined Muse.

She flexed her fingers, as of reenacting how she had squeezed Maki's boobs and flushed. Why was she even doing that?! But she couldn't deny that though Maki's breasts weren't really "ripe" or full, it was still...very soft. _And it felt extremely nice to touch_, Nozomi added in her mind.

Yet another tug from her junior jolted her out of her thoughts and Nozomi couldn't help the slip of a hiss from the pain.

"Nozomi? I-I'm sorry, did it hurt?" Maki sounded really concerned as she removed her hands immediately, the sudden loss of warmth making the spiritual girl feel mildly disappointed for a moment.

"N-No, sorry, I'm fine..." Nozomi returned, "Why don't you try wrapping your arms just below my chest? Maybe it'd work."

The scarlet haired pianist swallowed before nodding, then realising that Nozomi couldn't see her, she murmured and quick yes as she wrapped her arms around Nozomi for the second time.

Nozomi couldn't help a slight shiver as she felt Maki's hands on her again. Her body felt hot, insanely _hot_ all of the sudden as Maki's hands crept further up to her stomach. When those slender fingers brushed against the lower part of her chest, Nozomi let a gasp slipped out before clamping her mouth shut, utterly embarrassed.

Maki froze and stiffened when she heard a soft gasp from the older girl when she had accidentally brushed against the lower part of Nozomi's chest. Blood immediately drained from her face before red fully coloured her cheeks at once as her throat went dry.

_Did Nozomi just.._. Maki immediately aborted the thought violently as her cheeks continued to burn. Focus. She had to focus on getting her senior out. And quick. The older girl must've felt really uncomfortable being stuck in that position and she didn't really want to risk having other people seeing this embarrassing scene. For both of their sakes.

"I'm sorry Nozomi but I'm going to pull really hard now, is that fine?" Maki asked, tightening her hands around Nozomi's warm body.

"Y-Yea, it's fine..." Nozomi managed to say, trying to ignore how Maki's chest was now pressed against her back, how the softness was so- _Stop_.

Nozomi instantly halted her train of thought. _Focus on something else, focus on the table. Yes, focus on the table. The wooden table right in front. The wooden table that could Maki could probably lie on and she could ride on- _

Nozomi didn't know whether to be mad for the sudden pain that interrupted and distracted her unholy and dirty thoughts or to be thankful that she finally got through the window.

Nozomi was usually proud of her ability to stay on her feet - most of the time - yet her ankle had twisted, and in a nasty turn of events, she had taken a tumble and unfortunately, the purple haired spiritual girl had fallen backwards, and landed unceremoniously onto a certain red haired pianist who was now wincing and groaning at the pain of hitting onto the ground and the sudden weight on top of her.

"O-Ouch-!" Maki hissed, rubbing her bruised head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nozomi blanched, jumping off Maki instantly as she backed away, the tips of her ears reddening when after realising that she had landed backwards on her friend.

"I-It's okay," Maki groaned as raw pain shot through her head again.

"Are you alright, Maki-chan?" Nozomi's eyebrows furrowed anxiously, grasping the younger girl's shoulders. "Should I take you to the nurse office?"

"I'm fine-" before Maki couldn't even finish her sentence, she fell forward, catching Nozomi by surprise as the older girl's back hit the wall below the window, causing her to grunt slightly at the bump, while Maki's head landed perfectly between the valley of Nozomi's full and round breasts.

_Soft_.

That was Maki's first dizzy thought as stayed in that position, inhaling the same intoxicating honey mint scent as the warmth lulled her in.

"Um...Maki-chan...?" Nozomi's voice was tentative and hesitant. Was Maki alright? She didn't seem to be moving. Yet, the feeling of Maki between her breasts...had caused her throat to be extremely dry as her breath hitched from the closeness, her cheeks a scarlet red.

"U-Ueeuh?!" Maki immediately jerked up, a full blown blush on her face as her eyes widened in panic. Seeing the uncharacteristic blush on the face of the girl before her, and how Nozomi seemed to be averting her gaze shyly, Maki's face burned hotter upon realising where her head had landed just before- not before thinking about how adorable Nozomi was like that.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Maki-chan, are you alright?" Nozomi cut off Maki's apologises, her turquoise orbs loosing its usual playfulness as concern filled her features, quickly recovering from her prior embarrassment.

"Sorry- Yes, I'm fine. Just a little disoriented..." Maki averted her gaze, extremely embarrassed.

"Thank goodness..." Nozomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved.

"Nozomi..."

"What...are you two doing?!" A sudden voice (that sounded really and familiarly angry) interrupted the two.

"Ah...Umi-chan..." Nozomi blinked at the sudden appearance of the blue haired lyricist who looked like she was out for blood with how furious she looked.

"May I ask what are the two of you doing so shamelessly out in the open?!" Umi's voice thundered, causing Maki to flinch.

The red head then looked down and realised with a huge blush, that she was half sitting on Nozom's leg and her arms were still on the older girl's waist. With another start, the composer of Muse removed her hands quickly, turning to the bluenette with a panicked expression on her face, "Y-You're wrong! We were just trying to escape from the window and we sort of fell- "

"Eyah~ Maki-chan, how cruel~! You were just trying to seduce me~" Nozomi cut in, her voice playful and mischievous.

"What? No, Umi! Don't listen to her! She's lying! This- This is just an accident-" Maki looked appalled at her busty senior's blatant lie as she tried to calm the blue haired archer down.

Unfortunately, Umi was still too enraged. "Just when I thought Nozomi had learnt her lesson to not lock us in..."

"W-Wait! Umi! U-Umi!" The scarlet haired pianist tried again but unfortunately, she couldn't get through her senior.

"Nozomi you idiot!" That was Nishikino Maki's last words before both girls were hauled away by Umi.

* * *

**A/N**:

Poor Maki. Lol. Let us give Maki a moment of silence...

On hindsight, Maki could probably caution Nozomi to not go through the window and get a spare key from Nico or something and unlock the door.

I actually don't really know if Nozomi's boobs are really that huge that she can't pass through the window (even thought it can only be opened to one third) but for the purpose of this fic, let's just assume her boobs are too huge.

On another note, Happy Belated Birthday, Nozomi! May your dreams be filled with many cute girls for your boob grabbing pleasure!

Next: _**Nico X Eli!**_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you! T_T Yes, at least Eli is there for Nozomi.

**Enya Talisman**: Thanks! I guess this means your pain is comparable to Nozomi's pain? T_T In anycase, all the best for your future examinations - there's one in July right? (MT Oral?) Fight-o dayo!

**lovemaki**: Hi, yes, long time no see... And thank you, kind person!

**Weesah**: Thank you! NozoEli angst...well. I tend to stay away from reading angst since my heart may shatter but I'm fine with writing it - somehow. I mean, I still read angst - there are many good ones here written by great and awesome writers - since I can't resist clicking on the link once I realised who wrote it. And...yea, about updates...I'm working on more frequent updates (trying)...hopefully.

**Major Mike Powell III**: I kind of know what you mean - I often stay away from reading such stories but I guess I wanted to relate part of a personal experience into the story? I've been toying with this idea for a while, hesitant to write it...and the chapter could've been written better I suppose? In anycase, I really appreciate the review! :)

**Kid**: Thank you! And yes, it is important to cherish your loved ones while they are still alive.


	45. Nico X Eli

Pairing: Nico X Eli

Chapter: _Pink Warmth_

Rating: K+

In which Eli falls asleep during Bibi's weekly meeting. (note: Eli is still the Student Council President here.)

* * *

It was the first time Nico had seen Eli sleep in school, and in the club room, no less. It was supposed to be their sub-unit's weekly meeting yet Maki was absent due to a cold she'd caught. Thus, the remaining two members - Nico and Eli had decided to come up with the lyrics to their latest single first.

But after half an hour into their discussions which consisted of them tossing of ideas back and forth and prolonged silences while they each come up with general ideas, Eli had unconsciously fallen asleep, pen still in hand. Only the soft rhythmic light snore from the blonde could be heard.

_Eli must've been really tired,_ Nico thought as she continued to eye the quarter Russian who was slumped over the desk, the side of her head resting on an outstretched arm beside her notebook filled with neat lines of words. Her blonde locks were tussled messily over her arm and Nico had to resist the urge to go up to the sleeping blonde to tidy up those beautiful and tempting locks. Even with the scattering of blonde splayed out, the raven haired girl still thought that the quarter Russian was extremely beautiful and the sight of her sleeping was mesmerizing and captivating to the eyes of the beholder.

It was no wonder Eli was tired- with her being an honour student, as well as the Student Council President. Even though the quarter Russian had made it looked easy, it must've been taken a lot of work for her to get to where she was today.

It was also very easy to forget that Eli, despite her seemingly perfect exterior, also had weaknesses that not many people (outside of Muse) knew about.

Outside of her cool and strict demeanor, the blonde could be clumsy, silly and absentminded. Little things like accidentally bumping into a desk, tripping over gravity (despite her expertise in dancing and ballet), and being utterly clueless when her juniors came up to her (and thus destroying many maidens' hearts in process). It came to a point where Nico had started to subconsciously watch Eli from afar, constantly worrying for her well being. The quarter Russian was also prone to over-working herself, neglecting herself while giving her all to those around her.

All of these qualities about her had made Nico slightly protective of her - and at that realization, the twin tailed girl immediately chalked it up to her looking out for the blonde since it's a habit she'd developed as the eldest child in her household.

Despite Nico's complex over her petite size and her constant irritation that the blonde was more well endowed than her (despite being of the same age), the raven haired girl actually had a unexplainable soft spot for Eli.

Still lost in her thoughts, Nico didn't realise until a few moments later that Eli seemed to be shivering slightly in her sleep, as if she was cold before a coughing fit erupted from her lithe frame. Alarmed, the ruby eyed girl jumped up and without a second thought, took her pink cardigan off and draped it over the sleeping blonde, worried that her friend would catch a cold before caressing her warm back slowly and gently, easing the cough away.

_Should I wake her up...?_

Nico furrowed her eyebrows, conflicted and torn between waking the blonde up and asking her to rest at home or to let her continue to sleep.

The Student Council President then uttered something intangible as a soft whimper escaped from her lips.

"Eli..."

The raven haired girl was then saved from having to make the decision just as a sudden groan from the sleeping girl told Nico that the blonde was rousing from her sleep.

Disoriented, Eli could only blink blankly after her eyes fluttered open and whiteness assaulted her vision, as she pressed her palm against her throbbing temple. She had a splitting headache her entire body felt like it was freezing, despite it still being autumn. Was she sick? Was that why she felt so unwell?

"Nico...?" Eli's voice was raspy, heavy from sleep before dissolving into another coughing fit that wrecked her body, gritting her teeth at the pain that assaulted her head once again.

"Eli!" Nico was beside the taller girl in an instant, a comforting hand rubbing and patting her back as her ruby orbs scanned the blonde's tired and seemingly strained expression.

"I'm...fine. Thanks-"

"Like hell you are!" Nico scowled unhappily, her voice accusing as she narrowed her eyes at the girl with dulled azure eyes. "You're obviously sick. So go home and rest now."

"But the lyrics-"

"No buts." Nico cut in authoritatively. "Maki-chan is out sick too so there's no point for you to stay here and continue to think of something until you yourself get even sicker."

Eli looked away, not entirely satisfied, causing the twin tailed girl to sigh out loud, knowing how stubborn her friend could be.

"Eli."

"Fine..." The pony tailed girl grumbled reluctantly, as if she was a kid being scolded by her mother.

"How uncute." Nico snickered teasingly.

"Hey!"

"Well, let's go then."

"E-Eh?"

"We're going back now right?" Nico answered, the tone of voice indicating that what she said was a matter of fact, as if it was natural that they should be heading home now.

"You're going with me...?" Eli looked surprised. She hadn't expected Nico to offer to walk her home. This had to be one of the few times where the two actually walked home together. For some reason, it caused a tinge of nervousness to settle in the blonde's chest.

Nico frowned, "Why do you look so shocked? Of course I'm sending you home! Knowing you, you'll sooner ran into a wall then reach home."

"I won't-" A hint of indignation could be heard from the blonde's tone of voice but Nico ignored it. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" Eli sighed as she stood up, trying to dismiss the strange feelings inside her - then realized the familiar sight of a pink cardigan that was over her back. _Is this Nico's...?_

Knowing that Nico had tried her best to keep her warm caused a ghost of a smile to creep up the blonde's lips as her heart warned. Despite Nico's seemingly curt and blunt character, the twin tailed girl was actually a kind and thoughtful person inside.

"Oh, and please keep the cardigan with you. I wouldn't want your cold to get worse. Just return it to me after washing it." Nico added, as if it was an after thought while she zipped her bag and headed for the door, sparing Eli an expectant glance as the blonde hurried to pack her things.

"Thank you, Nico," Eli smiled warmly at her friend, wearing the cardigan carefully. "I'm glad you're around."

Redness started to burn the tips of the twin tailed girl's ears as she stuttered back a retort, hiding her embarrassment, "O-Of course! You ought to be glad that the great idol Nico is here to help you out!"

That had earned a slight chuckle from the blonde before she gave her friend yet another dazzling grin, "Thank you."

The blush on Nico's face burned brighter as she felt her heart skipped a bit, causing the raven head to be flustered again as she muttered something about how thanks were not needed - since they were friends after all- as she looked away bashfully.

Eli couldn't help the grin that split across her face as she went forward and hugged the petite girl from behind. _She's so cute like this._ "You're just too cute when you blush, Nico~"

"W-Wha-"

"But really, thank you, Nico." Eli whispered softly into the raven haired girl's ear, wanting to convey her heartfelt thanks for the presence and the care from the petite girl before her.

"L-Let's just go already!" Nico sputtered out, trying not to think about how nice and warm it felt when Eli had hugged her from behind as she grabbed the blonde's hand and left the club room, the red hue on her face still not fading anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N:**

I sincerely apologise for the late chapter T_T Even though I said I'll try to update more often. I'm terrible sorry! I was busy and had a five day overnight camp - thus my inability to produce any writing. After the camp, I was just so tired and burnt out (literally bad sunburns and figuratively) and couldn't muster the energy to finish up this chapter until today - one week later. Sorry!

Ahhhh I hope this chapter don't disappoint! It's the first time I've tried NicoEli...and I find this pairing interesting XD I could see them becoming close, exchanging dry or sarcastic remarks sometimes. And with Nico showing her true self towards Eli. This is also inspired by a particular post on tumblr - I can't remember which one... (just thought I should put it out there.)

Next: **_Nozomi X Eli!_** (VAMP!AU)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: HAHAHA, thanks~

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Probably XD or shove them under the pile of snow (brrrr...)

**Lovemaki**: Thanks!

**Msmusicful**: You're welcome ;)

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thank you~! (It's NicoEli by the way XD)

**kitty99217**: Sorry, as much as I love KotoUmi, I'm not accepting any requests at the moment! Be sure to request it again once I've started accepting requests again!

**Jaez**: Yessss, there's always potential for NozoMaki. Thanks for the review as always!

**AshuraX**: Be sure to request one after I've started to accept requests again later on!


	46. Nozomi X Eli (3)

Pairing: Nozomi X Eli

Chapter: _Locked_

Rating: T

AU: In which Nozomi is a vampire and Eli is a vampire hunter.

* * *

The clouds ominously huddled together, blotting out the red evening sky as their dark curves mocked the landscape. With a crack, they burst open and the rain, slow at first, plummeted to the dry ground. Eli remained stoic, a mask of apathy as she walked down the deserted streets, unhindered by the rain.

The vampire hunter's features were schooled to and emotionless expression, shaped by her years of experience in hunting vampires. The vampire hunter from a noble lineage of the Ayase family had slain more vampires than one could keep track of, and never, had she ever once failed to kill a vampire that she was sent out to exterminate. She was a living legend - and was known as the _Ice Slayer_ for her cold and icy azure blue eyes that could even evoke fear in a vampire before killing them in a flash.

The streets were already empty, shops closed- due to the threat of vampires prowling after sunset and the only sign that there were people living in this town were the night lights coming from the houses that humans live in. It was an unspoken rule that humans shouldn't be out after dark - since it was then that vampires were able to come out from hiding and hunt for their meals, namely, the humans who were living in the town.

Her current job was to exterminate a female vampire that was haunting the south of the town and after several stakeouts, she'd finally found where she was hiding.

The pelting of the rain continued to soak her dark clothing but Eli paid no heed as she rounded to a dark alley, before making a right turn. The rotted stench from the rubbish dump was overwhelming, as the smell invaded her nostrils, and the blonde had to resist the urge to pinch her nose to prevent herself from inhaling the pungent odour. She would not show any weakness, especially when she's on a job. Even without giving the rubbish dump a glance, the vampire hunter could already tell, with her trained senses, that those were the smell of dead bodies.

Human corpses.

Which meant that she was definitely on the right track - since it was highly likely that the dead bodies were the work of vampires.

_This is it_. Eli thought as she saw an entrance to an abandoned and half-demolished building.

It wasn't easy to find the hide-out since the area was covered with fallen debris and rocks. The vampire that resided in the building was really smart and sly, Eli had to admit. It was a place where most hunters would neglect, since vampires normally did not dwell in such dirty places that were half destroyed.

Surreptitiously, the vampire hunter headed for the dark entrance, her combat boots hitting the ground noiselessly as she heightened her senses, extremely alert and guarded as she entered the building.

She was expecting the first floor to be empty, save for the remnants left by the destruction of the building.

What she didn't expect was a figure sitting casually on the steps, in the middle of the room, no less.

Immediately, Eli knew that the figure was a being not of human nature. She tensed up, her surprise waning as she narrowed her eyes at the figure, trying to decipher how it looked like.

However, the darkness of the setting had conveniently shrouded the vampire's appearance into one of mystery.

A strike of lightning flashed for an instant, followed by the booming of thunder - illuminating the area, allowing Eli to catch a glimpse of the mystery figure - a vampire with long byzantium hair.

Before Eli could even get a word out, the female vampire looked up and stared into Eli's eyes.

They locked gaze, causing the vampire hunter to freeze, her world coming to a slow stop as the sight before her took her breath away.

Her eyes were the colour of bright turquoise, sparkling dangerously in the dead night. Her glinting orbs - resembling the shine of an emerald- that adorned her face were flashing and glowing - something out of the world, _unnatural_, _inhuman_e - yet Eli couldn't help but be mesmerised and captivated by those rare gems that caught her breath.

To say that the vampire before her was beautiful was an understatement. Eli had never been so captivated with vampires before - she only viewed them as monsters to be slayed. She hated those creatures the core - especially for what they did to her sister, yet she couldn't help but be enchanted by the vampire before her.

She hated how inhumanely perfect they looked, how flawless their skin were, how falsely beautiful they were and how they looked like a porcelain doll that was masterfully crafted. It made her sick to even think that those creatures were capable of killing innocents (humans) just to drink their blood.

Yet, this being before her had caught her attention. Her rare byzantium hair had complimented her turquoise orbs extremely well and the vampire hunter found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the hypnotic and beautiful orbs before her.

She wore a simple yet exquisite purple evening gown, decorated with black laces, hugging her perfect body tightly, emphasising her pronounced curves.

The vampire's features were extremely pale, the colour of death itself, as her lips curled into a slight yet knowing smirk, as if she knew the purpose of the vampire hunter's presence, as if she was deliberately sitting there to welcome the vampire hunter who was currently rendered speechless.

The spell was abruptly broken when the vampire finally spoke, her silky and overly sweet voice sending a huge shiver down Eli's spine.

"_How many I help you, Ayase Eli?_"

* * *

It was as if the gears of the world around her started to move again as her instincts kicked in.

Eli immediately reacted, reaching for her silvery blue bracelet - the artifact that stored the soul of her weapon that could kill vampires and smoothed her thumb over the glossy texture.

"_**Czernobog**_."

Eli evoked the demon residing in the bracelet and instantly, her bracelet glowed, and a blood red lance materialised in her right hand. The length of the lance was taller than her height, the electric blue spark that emitted out from the hilt danced dangerously around her entire hand and wrist - as if it was alive.

In a split second, the vampire hunter had the lance pointing at the vampire's throat, it's tip merely half an inch from decapitating the vampire before her.

Eli's heart was pounding as she tightened her grip on her demonic lance. Adrenaline rushed through her as she fought to control the slight tremble of her hands.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" The vampire asked calmly, her voice velvety soft, almost hypnotising.

Eli pressed the lance closer to the pale neck, drawing blood from the vampire before her. She didn't understand why the vampire before her could be so calm, so relaxed. It didn't make any sense to her. Most vampires tremble just at the sight of her cold eyes or the mere sight of her demonic lance. Yet, the turquoise eyed vampire stood perfectly still, the annoying smirk still intact. Everything inside the blonde hunter screamed at her to move her lance, to kill the monster before her before it's too late - yet, her hands wouldn't move.

Years of her training and experience hadn't prepared her for this. She could feel blood boiling inside her, the demon in her lance demanding to be let loose, to draw more blood, yet her body didn't move an inch.

It was as if the female vampire before her knew that she wouldn't kill her. At that realisation, an uncomfortable tinge stirred within her. She briefly wondered if the vampire could read her mind.

"I can't read your mind, Elichi~"

"W-Wha-" Eli lost her focus for a moment, loosening her lance momentarily as the shock of the vampire's words and the unexpected nickname stunned her. A split second later, she realised her folly and in that very second, the female vampire disappeared from her sight and before she could even react, she found her lance being knocked away; she felt a presence behind her and a firm yet deadly pressure on her neck.

The vampire was holding her at death grip from behind.

Eli cursed herself for being so careless. She prided herself as a professional yet this vampire- seemed to be mocking her with her games and had managed to upset her rhythm right from the start.

"I've been waiting for you, Elichi." The vampire cooed into her ear. "I knew you'd come for me, right _Ice Slayer_?"

The blonde hunter resisted yet another shiver as she felt the vampire's breath tickling against her skin. Hot, dark anger suddenly rose within her. How dare she- this creature mock her like that?!

"Don't call me that," Her voice came out icy cold.

"Call you what? Elichi or_ Ice Slayer_?" The same teasing melody floated into her ears again.

"Both." Eli said coldly, her voice poisoned by hostility.

"Tsk, how scary~" the vampire said playfully before her voice turned serious and threatening - her voice dripping with ice, mirroring Eli's previous coldness as she applied more pressure - that Eli almost couldn't breathe - against Eli's neck.

"I could kill you now, you know."

"Aren't you going to kill me then?" Eli spat out, throwing the vampire's own words back. Whatever attraction she'd felt for the vampire behind her evaporated as she focused on the building anger within her. Yes, channel all the hate into power.

"How feisty. I like girls like that," the vampire sounded almost happy.

Eli clenched her hands into tight fists.

"You smell nice too..." The vampire commented, "Beautiful too. Just my type."

It took all the self control Eli had to not react to that.

"A pity. I don't really want to kill you. Such a waste...maybe I should turn you...?"

Once the words left the vampire's mouth, all rationality left the blonde hunter as Eli reacted instinctively as she elbowed the vampire behind her - catching her by surprise before she leaped away to the other side of the room, collecting her lance back in the process, and aimed it at the vampire with a harsh and murderous glare.

"Ouch..." The vampire rubbed her bruised stomach. "Touché."

"I shouldn't have said that and pushed your buttons..." The turquoise eyed vampire continued with a dramatic sigh, "After all, that's what happened to your-"

Eli was already pointing her lance at the vampire before she could finish her words. Red hot anger burned in her as the recent memory of her sister being turned into a vampire flashed across her mind. _How did she know?!_ An animalistic snarl ripped it's way out of the hunter's throat.

"Who are you?!" Eli demanded, her eyes flashing with loathe and suspicion. _This vampire is highly dangerous. She needs to be exterminated immediately. _

The mysterious byzantium haired vampire merely smiled.

"I'm Tojou Nozomi, the vampire you're hunting and your greatest nightmare."

* * *

**A/N**:

This AU is a request by _Kumiko-chii**. **_

To be honest, I wanted Eli to be the vampire. She'd be hot and cool as one, and _badass. _But the idea of her being a vamp hunter instead won over me. Nozomi the vampire isn't that bad right? XD The dark, mysterious, all-knowing, sexy and seductive vampire ;)

Czernobog = Slavic deity of Evil (correct me if I'm wrong) - I just wanted Eli to say something cool. lol.

I used to read vampire thrash novels. Love them too. Still do. Some of them anyway. Vampire Academy is great. Go read it. Better than Twilight, IMHO. XD

**Note**: I will be pretty busy after next week due to many university commitments (helping out with a major event, precamp and orientation week etc.) in addition to the start of the new semester. I apologise in advance for the predicted late updates. Please understand that I do want to write but I'll probably be too busy to write. I can only promise to try my best to write whenever I have the time to.

Next: _**Umi X Maki! **_(no, it's not the third shot of espresso XD)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**natasharomanoffc**: You're welcome! :)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Let me finish the train of thought for ya. ;) Once they get to Eli's house... (Nico will probably force Eli to rest/sleep until she gets better. She'll also cook for Eli, make her take medicine as well after eating her specially cooked meal.) XD

**Enya Talisman**: Whoops. Now that you mention it, I didn't elaborate much on Eli's feelings with regards to Nico. My bad. Eli hasn't fallen for Nico yet, I would think. It's a slow but sure process XD

**Weird**: Thank you! Sorry but I'm not taking in any requests at the moment. But there's already a few RinMakis that are in the queue already. Please be patient. Thanks!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks! Nyahahaha, you flatter me XD

**Shinobukun**: Thank you! :D


	47. Umi x Maki (3)

Pairing: Umi X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _Promises that wither_

AU: (In which Umi is married to Maki) Umi gets attacked and is sent to the Nishikino Hospital.

* * *

Perhaps it was a bad decision after all - Umi thought to herself as the world around her started bleed out, her vision blurring as her whole body turned cold. Her hands were numbed - she couldn't feel anything, save for the raw and hot pain that repeatedly stabbed at her abdomen, and the warm liquid that was oozing out from her wound, draining her life away slowly.

Maybe she shouldn't have stepped in and tried to save the poor woman. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten stabbed or start to bleed to death. Yet she knew that there was no way she could ignore how the poor woman was being badly beaten up by a drunk man at the alley. Despite her pride of being a martial arts practitioner, knifes weren't her forte, and the unexpected appearance of a knife had caught her off guard.

And now, she was paying the heavy price for her carelessness and knightly tendencies.

Inwardly, she laughed bitterly. Maki would definitely kill her for this carelessness. If she wasn't dying yet.

She wondered if she'll ever see her beloved again. The stabbing and piercing pain in her abdomen told her otherwise.

_Ah...just when we're finally married... The world is really cruel..._

Her eye lids started to get heavy, her head heavy and drowsiness set in just as the sounds of the ambulance echoed from a far distance.

_Maki_..._I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..._

* * *

Maki resisted the urge to sigh as she slumped against couch in the hospital pantry.

One of the new housemen had messed up again and that had almost costed the patient's life if she hadn't happened to walk passed the ward and intervened.

"At this rate he won't be able to graduate and be a doctor..." The red haired doctor muttered under her breath.

It was 10pm at night and the Nishikino heiress was still in the hospital. She wondered if her wife had reached home. She probably had- Maki thought with a wry smile, and was probably waiting for her as usual. A tinge of guilt tugged at her heart at the thought of making her blue haired wife wait again.

It wasn't fair of her to make Umi wait for her return everyday, and Maki wished that she could spend more time with her beloved. Yet, the nature of her job - in addition to being the only heiress to the Nishikino Hospital didn't allow her for any extra time off. She was on call every other day and even when she did have a break, she'd be too tired to go out due to the extreme lack of sleep. Yet, Umi was always very understanding and did not pressure her into anything. Her gentle and kind support had doubled the guilt in Maki; Even though they had just gotten married, they hadn't been spending as much time as they should with one another due to her work.

Walking towards the water dispenser, the red head was about to grab a paper cup when the counter in her white coat started to beep and vibrate.

Instantly, Maki bolted out of the pantry and headed for the Emergency section as fast as she could.

* * *

"Female, 26, a deep stab wound in the abdomen from a knife." Maki's colleague and friend immediately briefed her on the situation and the red head nodded, halfway through wearing her latex gloves.

"Her abdominal aorta has burst and she had and _is_ losing lots of blood." The blonde added before pausing, a hesitant look on her face as she spared a short glance at Maki.

A sense of dread washed over the red haired doctor as she noticed how the blonde doctor's azure orbs were filled with concern and pity.

"What is it, Eli?!" Maki snapped, her heart thumping loudly all of the sudden. She had a bad feeling from how Eli was looking at her hesitantly. It made her think that perhaps the patient was someone she knew. The sense of unease started to gnaw inside her and she dearly hoped that she was wrong but-

"The victim's name is Nishikino Umi." Eli exhaled quietly, her expression defeated, as if the truth pained her.

_Umi...?_

Maki felt her whole world stopping as her amethyst eyes widened in shock, as blood drained the colour out of her face and panic started to set in, her stomach lurching. It couldn't be. Why did it have to be her beloved? Why -

"Maki!" Eli's firm voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Should we let another doctor take over for you?"

In situations where the doctor knew the victim, he or she was usually given a choice of opting out since he or she might be too emotionally unstable to handle it.

Maki shook her head. She could do this. Being a doctor working in that department meant that she had to keep her cool and rationality. Furthermore, she was a Nishikino. And the successor of this hospital. Of course she could handle it. She was a professional after all. She would go through with this.

"Okay, then the ambulance will arrive shortly. Please be prepared."

"Alright." Maki managed to say just as the entrance door suddenly spewed open.

The red haired doctor had to restrain a gasp as she saw her unconscious wife lying on the stretcher, bleeding possible to death, being pushed into the hospital.

Maki swallowed an invisible lump in her throat as she immediately rushed towards her lover and pushed the stretcher into the clinic, along with the nurses and doctors in charge.

"Umi, please stay with me...!" Maki begged, her voice trembling slightly, as if she was on the verge of tears. "Umi...!"

There's was no way she would allow her wife to die like this. She would save her. Umi was everything to her. She was her life, her love, and her light.

While one of the nurses closed the blinds, Maki had hooked Umi to the necessary machines as she and her colleagues began to revive the bluenette and to stop the bleeding, hoping that they could still save the blue haired woman, using everything they had in disposal.

Her heart, unlike her usual self, was beating against her chest loudly. She was running on pure instinct, letting it take over her as her mind continued to be filled with thoughts of her beloved.

_Umi will be fine. Umi will be fine. I will save her. There's no way she'll-_

_Abdominal aortic rupture. _

Deep down, Maki knew that the chances of her beloved surviving was close to nil as she was too fatally injured - yet she had hoped that a miracle would occur. She refused to believe that Umi would leave her so suddenly. After all they had been through, after all their hard work had paid off and they were able to get married with both of their parents' approval - Maki thought that the Gods was playing a terrible trick on them. The fates were really cruel to have thrust such a trial upon them again.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Nishikino. It's too late..." Maki could hear one of the doctors around her say while the rest remained silent. They all knew of the victim's relationship with the heiress of the Nishikino hospital. Umi had often dropped by the hospital to deliver lunch or dinner for her wife and she was also friends with some of the nurses there. They were all saddened as well by their inability to save the person who came to become their friend. But they all knew what Maki was feeling, must've been a thousand times worse.

"No..." Maki's voice hitched as her head reeled, pressing her palms onto Umi's chest, trying to resuscitate her lover through CPR. Umi couldn't be dead. She shouldn't be dead! She had to save her lover. She had to-

"Maki," a soft and warm voice beside her touched her shoulder comfortingly. It hurt to see her friend like this and Eli knew that there really wasn't anything else she could do for her friend and fellow colleague but to be there for her. "It's too late. I'm sorry..."

"No..." Maki's voice broke as she slumped over her wife, hot tears brimming in her eyes.

The figures, lines and monotonous beep on the heart monitor had already sentenced her beloved's death and there was nothing else she could do to save her.

Eli's heart ached for the red head. The normally cool and stoic Nishikino heiress was now sobbing, crying in utter despair that the sounds of her anguish cries had caused her a terrible wrench in her heart.

"Umi...Umi...!" Maki cried out, her voice thick with emotions as she caressed the blunette's cold cheeks. "You promised me that we'll be together forever!" Maki choked in her sobs as a new set of tears streamed down her pale face, the droplets of melancholic sadness paltering onto her lover's face.

"You promised that we'll spend the rest of our lives together...how could you leave me alone after what you've promised...?" Maki's voice broke in absolute anguish.

She had failed to save her beloved.

_Why?_

_Why...?! _

Why did it have to happen this way? Why did it have to happen to them, to _her_?! Why couldn't they live happily ever after?! Why...couldn't she stay with the person she loved the most in the entire world? What was the use of her being a doctor if she couldn't even save her wife's life? For what purpose had she been fighting so hard for?!

"Maki..." Eli could only watch the red head as she hugged her from behind, comforting her quietly.

"Eli..." Maki croaked out, her voice nothing but a broken whisper, "Tell me...what I should do now...?"

Eli could only hug the woman who seemed like a lost child at the moment, her voice soft and gentle, "I don't know, Maki. I don't know...but you've gotta keep on living, for yourself, and for Umi."

* * *

**A/N**:

This is a prompt by an anon going by _**Guest**_.

I finished this faster than I expected. (yay)

I seem to be getting lots of UmiMaki and EliUmi requests. I wonder why. Hmmm.

Next: **_Umi X Eli! _**

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Thank you~! Hopefully it isn't too cliche hahaha.

**GAT-X105VividPanze**r: Nozomi will be pleased to hear that. XD

**Lovemak**i: Thank you! It's a shame that writing fighting/action scenes aren't my forte. Which was exactly why I left it the way it was. Hehe.

**Wesah**: Thanks! And yes, thanks for pointing out the awesome name of Eli's lance. I have thoughts of continuing this - since I kinda left it hanging but It is unlikely that I'll continue this (I'm sorry T_T) but I may write another chapter using the same setting/characters again. Kinda like an excerpt from the entire story (which I won't write) - just like the previous chapter was. If that makes any sense?

**Kumiko-chi**i: Thank you, and you're welcome! :D *bows back*

**Dash24zappshift**: Thank you! :)

**AnkyLucifer**: Hi there! Thanks for reading/picking up this fic! :) Yuuki as in Anju? And sorry, I'm not accepting requests at the moment.


	48. Umi X Eli

Pairing: Umi X Eli

Chapter:_ She that loves the tree, loves the branch (_爱屋及乌_)_

Rating: T

In which the Ayase sisters are vying for Umi's affection (and love).

* * *

"Umi..." An involuntary moan escaped from the blonde's lips as she pressed herself closer to the bluenette, her lips still locked with Umi's. Just the taste of her lover's lips was enough to drive her crazy.

Umi only groaned softly, clutching onto the older girl tightly, her nails digging into the blonde's shoulders as their tongues mingled passionately. Her face was fully flushed, her heart thundering against her chest as she continued to push her lover backwards, until Eli hit the wall of her bedroom. Eli's heart was racing, the warmth at the pit of her stomach had doubled as she let herself be drowned in the sensations of kissing her lover with no restraints. The blonde felt as if she was on fire as her mind blurred to a hazy pleasure. It wasn't often that Umi took the initiative - even when she did, she wasn't usually that aggressive.

Yet, it wasn't enough.

She wanted, _no_, she_ needed_ more.

She wanted to melt in Umi's hot sizzling kisses, she wanted more of her beloved.

Eli tugged the sleeves of her lover's uniform urgently, still gasping as their tongues continued to dance in a wild and passionate storm.

Umi seemed to understand what the quarter Russian wanted as she leaned closer to the older blonde, their chests touching - separated by only a thin white fabric and began to slip her cool fingers under the half unbuttoned uniform in front of her.

The instant Umi's fingers touched her smooth stomach, Eli's skin instantly flared up. Umi could feel how hotly her lover's skin burned as she traced her slender yet slightly calloused fingers (from years of archery and kendo) across her abs, until it reached her underboob, eliciting a slight gasp from the blonde who was breathing heavily.

Umi's throat went extremely dry at the sight of her flushed lover panting against the wall, eyes fluttered close, as if in a bliss.

"Eli..."

"_Please_, Umi, I need _mor-_" Eli was close to begging just as the door slid open.

At the sound of the creaking door, Umi had immediately gotten off her lover in panic. A wave of disappointment and agitation coursed through Eli's body at the loss of contact from her lover. She had to bit back a curse at the untimely interruption.

"Onee-chan?" A younger girl with blonde hair of a lighter shade than Eli peeped curiously just as Eli hastily buttoned up her uniform, face red.

* * *

"Thank you, Umi-san!" Alisa beamed happily.

Umi smiled gently and patted the younger girl's head softly, causing Alisa to blush at the attention.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you, Alisa-chan," Umi said. She was glad that she was of help to the younger Ayase. Alisa had wanted Umi to tutor her in her studies and the blue haired archer was more than happy to help. It also gave her an excuse to be in Eli's house for the third time that week.

Besides, Alisa was Eli's sister and Umi thought it was natural that she should be helping her lover's sister whenever she could. The younger blonde was also cute, Umi thought absently as she ruffled the middle schooler's hair. It made her almost want a little sister herself.

But what Umi has failed to notice was the fact that Alisa had a crush on her and was only trying to catch her attention through various means.

* * *

Eli knew that she was being irrationally jealous of her younger sister. Yet she couldn't help the twitch of annoyance each time her lover laughed along with her younger sister, patted her head with a fond smile, or even praised her with a gentle smile.

She wasn't that petty was she? Eli frowned at the thought. She didn't think she was the type to be so petty. She didn't even want to be so selfish and small-minded.

She had also noticed the looks of awe, admiration and even affection from her sister to the bluenette. She wasn't that blind to realise that her sister had a crush on her lover and that made her uneasy. Not that she didn't understand her sister's feelings.

Umi was insanely _handsome_ and_ cool_, and was voted "the coolest girl" and "the most wanted senpai" in the recent polls. Especially when she's focused and concentrating during Kyudo. She also had many female fans in school too. Of course Eli understood the charm of her lover. Besides her knightly tendencies, and her helpful and kind nature, Eli found the shy and easily embarrassed side of Umi to be adorable and cute as well.

She loved to tease the younger girl, and enjoyed the reactions she'd managed to elicit out of the usually composed and strict lyricist. She loved how the blunette's pale porcelain face would be tinted a slight pink before it spread to a red hue, how she would shyly avert her gaze, her eyelashes fluttering bashfully. It made Eli's heart skip a beat and each time it happened, the ex-student council president couldn't resist the urge to wrap her lover into a crushing hug.

She may not have minded it that much of her sister hadn't interrupted their...make out sessions most of the time. It frustrated her to no end since Umi would get extremely embarrassed at being caught and would call off any physical intimacy for a day or two.

And somehow, one way or another, Eli found herself competing against her sister for Umi's attention and affection.

* * *

"Look, look Umi-san! It's all thanks to you that I could score 90 and above for my tests!" Alisa chirped happily as she dragged the blunette by her arm and pointed at her test paper on her study table before leaning against Umi's firm arm.

"That's great, Alisa-chan!" Umi smiled genuinely, completely unaware of how the younger Ayase was giddy with happiness at being able to be so close to the girl she liked.

"You said that you'll reward me if I scored above 90 right?" Alisa grinned innocently.

"Yes, indeed, I did say that," Umi nodded. "What would you like to have as a reward?"

"Ah! Amusement park! Can Umi-san take me to the amusement park?" Alisa was practically glowing in excitement at the prospect.

Before the blue haired archer could answer the bluenette, Eli, who had been listening into their conversation (in the same room) whined, "Umi~! You promised me that we'll go out on a date today!"

Eli knew that she was being childish but she couldn't help it. After all, it had been a while since the two had time together to be alone. Each time she wanted to hang out with Umi, Alisa would always be there.

"Ah...I did promise Eli..." Umi muttered before looking at the younger blonde with a perplexed and conflicted expression. She had promised her lover last week that she woukd go out on a date with her and she wasn't the type to break her promise. But Alisa...

"But...Umi-san also promised me that she'll reward me!" Alisa said, pouting slightly.

Umi looked lost as she glanced back and forth at the two Ayase sisters. Of course, she wanted to go on a date with her lover, but she couldn't just ignore Alisa. Alisa was Eli's sister after all.

_Ah...what should I do?_

The blue haired girl furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of a solution. She didn't want to break any of her promises.

It was then a slight giggle broke her out of her thoughts. Surprised, Umi turned to the source and realised that Alisa was giggling.

"Alisa-chan...?"

"Now I understand why Onee-chan loves you so much!" Alisa beamed. "You can go on a date with Onee-chan, Umi-san!"

"Alisa...?" Eli herself was confused. Wasn't her sister fighting with her for Umi's affections?

"I admit, I do like Umi-san. A lot. But..." The girl with lighter blonde hair smiled at her older sister, "More than anything...I want onee-chan to be happy! When I know that Umi-san and Onee-chan are together...I was afraid that I would be left out, and Onee-chan and Umi-san will forget all about me. But Umi-san is a nice person. She loves me like a younger sister - that I know." Alisa said.

"Alisa..." Eli was lost for words as warmth welled up in her chest.

"Alisa-chan..." Umi didn't know what to say to the younger girl. Did Alisa not want to go to the amusement park anymore?

"I'm really happy that my two most favourite people on the world are together!" Alisa's smile was so radiant that it caused Eli to feel guilty for her own thoughts. Alisa was her younger sister after all. As the older sister, she shouldn't be acting so immaturely. It made her ashamed of her own behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Alisa..." Eli's voice was heavy with guilt.

The younger girl shook her head with yet another smile. "I should be the one who's apologising. I was jealous of you, Onee-chan. But I'm fine now. So don't worry! Besides, Onee-chan just loves Umi-san a lot!"

"Alisa..."

"Thank you, Alisa-chan," Umi said softly, her voice filled with gratitude. She wasn't sure what made Alisa change her mind and could only attribute it to the bond of the two sisters but she was glad that she had the full support of Eli's younger sister.

Umi pulled her lover close to her and hugged her comfortably from behind before. Her face was flushed red since she wasn't used to displaying public affection in front of someone else but she wanted to show how much she treasured her lover, how much she cherished and loved her.

"Thank you, Alisa, Umi..." Eli whispered.

Umi's answer was only an embarrassed and muffled "yes" while Alisa had taken the chance to pounce onto her sister, hugging her from the front, causing Eli to pat her younger sister's head affectionately while enjoying her lover's embrace from behind as Umi's hands snaked around her waist firmly, never letting go.

* * *

**A/N**:

Yo. How's everyone doing? :)

I wanted the title to be this: 爱屋及乌 - it's "ai wu ji wu" in Mandarin/Chinese but for obvious reasons, I can't have a Chinese title. Hence, I tried to translate it using various dictionaries and I ended up with this: "_She that loves the tree, loves the branch". _It sounds better than "Love me, love my dog" - which is literally what the dictionaries gave me. It's just supposed to describe how when you love someone, you'll love everything or anything that is related to the person. In this case, it refers to Umi liking her lover/girlfriend's sister.

Anyone has a better translation for the title? Please do tell me via the reviews or pm if you do! Much appreciated~ (Heart)

This is a prompt by an anon by the name of **Guest**. (Are you the same one from the previous chapter?)

Next: _**Rin X Maki!**_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**ihavenoidea**: You're welcome and I'm not sorry XD

**Enya Talisma**n: Thanks for the encouragement! Encouragements are like my source of motivation to carry on writing :D A-And it wasn't my fault! Legit! Really! It was a detailed prompt from an anon. At least Umi died while trying to save another person's life! T_T Forgive me! It pains me to see Umi die and in great pain too!

**GAT-X105VividPanze**r: T_T

**Jaez**: Hihi! T_T I could feel my heart breaking when I sentenced poor Umi to death. The anon had given me quite a detailed prompt TAT -cries- Thank you for reviewing the other two chapters as well! Nozomi is often portrayed as the evil one/a villain in some of the fics here OTL.

**Msmusicful**: T_T You're not the only one who wants Umi to live. I want her to live too. Since the chapter was a detailed prompt by an anon, I would like to write it the way he/she wants it - since it's a request after all. Sorry if you didn't like it. I'm not accepting any requests at the moment until I've finished the current ones. There may be another UmiMaki in the queue. I think. If memory serves me right.

**Sakura Yazawa**: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**jetoukami**: Thanks! You're lucky I saw your review before I posted this chapter up. You have a great sense of timing. XD


	49. Maki X Rin

Pairing: Maki X Rin

Chapter:_ Slipping to the edge_

Rating: T

In which Rin and Maki have a huge fight and Maki gets into an accident. (No character deaths)

* * *

_Cold._

That was the only thought that remained in Nishikino Maki's mind after she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into the waters as her vision started to bleed out.

She had barely registered the fact that she'd fallen into the river until she realised that she was sinking and that there were water everywhere. Since she couldn't swim, she had started to flail and thrash wildly, yelling, to reach out for help yet it only caused her to drown further as the waters pulled her strongly, surrounding and pressing into her. She tried to squeeze her eyes shut and held her breath tightly - yet, holding her breath could only stop her from drowning right away for that long.

Her throat burned. The need for more air caused her panic to double and the moment she tried to take a breath, cold water gushed in, filling her lungs as blood pounded at the back of her head, causing her vision to swim. She began to gasp, yet it only served to cause more icy cold water to rush into her lungs, while she continued to claw desperately and frantically at the water, only to grasp at nothingness.

Seconds later, Maki found herself slipping into the dark abyss as she the waters dragged her consciousness away slowly.

_Rin…help..._

* * *

_"Rin doesn't like it that Maki-chan is always near Nico-chan!"_

_"What-What are you talking about?! We're just friends!" Maki said indignantly, unable to believe what Rin had just said. Was she really always so close to Nico? Rin was just blowing things out of proportion. Nico and her were close friends after all. What was so wrong with talking to her?_

_The orange haired girl didn't like how defensive Maki had sounded as her face scrunched into a frown._

_"Maki-chan is always arguing with Nico-chan!"_

_"And you call that being close?" Maki snorted in disbelief. She often argued with the raven haired senior because the twin tailed girl often irked and irritated her to no end. Not that she hated Nico. But sometimes, her petite senior just rubbed her the wrong way._

_"You called Nico-chan differently too!" Rin continued, obviously unhappy. That was one claim Maki couldn't refute. Indeed, she had added a "-chan" when calling Nico. But that didn't mean anything at all. It only meant that she was close with Nico. Why would Rin even feel jealous? Hadn't she given Hanayo the same treatment as well? Rin was the only one who called Hanayo "Kayochin"._

_"-And Nico-chan kept hugging you," Rin's voice became softer as her expression turned sullen. It bugged her that Nico would sometimes hug her girlfriend. Rin hated to feel jealous and didn't think she was the petty type, yet seeing the bright flush on her girlfriend's face that was caused by someone else had made Rin felt uncomfortable and uneasy. She knew that her girlfriend was easily embarrassed and quick to fluster but she couldn't help the slight ache in her heart._

_"That's- How about you Rin?!" Maki shot back as words came tumbling out of her mouth as her defensive mechanism kicked in._

_"You're always all over Hanayo!" The way Rin was always hugging Hanayo and calling her cute had made the red haired pianist jealous sometimes. She knew that the two were really close and had been through alot together since they were kids but sometimes, Maki felt a little left out, despite the fact that Rin was the one in love with her and going out with her._

_"Kayochin is Rin's childhood friend and best friend nya!"_

_"Fine. By that logic, you shouldn't be jealous of Nico-chan and I!"_

_Rin stiffened. Maki had made a valid point. Besides, she was also the only one who called Hanayo differently. So really, what was wrong with Maki calling Nico "Nico-chan"?_

_Nothing._

_Rin knew that. She was just jealous. But she didn't like these ugly feelings that were bubbling inside her. It made her feel dirty, as if she didn't trust Maki, her girlfriend, enough._

_"Besides, Rin you're way too clingy!" Maki continued, unaware of how Rin had suddenly became silent._

_Too clingy? Was she really too clingy? Rin had only wanted to be near Maki. She liked to have Maki near her. Despite Maki's attempts to push her girlfriend away each time Rin pounced onto her, Rin was sure that the red haired was just too embarrassed and was secretly relishing in the hugs she'd received from the orange head._

_"It's too stifling. It's hard to breathe when you keep hugging me."_

_With each word and sentence that came out from Maki's lips, Rin could feel her heart sinking and shattering piece by piece. Was she that bad? Did Maki not like her anymore? Was it because she kept wanting to hug Maki?_

_"I hate it when-"_

_Before Maki could finish her sentence, Rin finally burst out, "Rin hates Maki-chan!"_

_Immediately after the words left Rin's mouth, she regretted it. She hadn't meant to blurt out such mean things. The flash of hurt in Maki's amethyst eyes caused Rin's heart to lurch as she realised her mistake. The orange haired girl opened her mouth, tried to correct herself, that no, she didn't hate Maki - it's just that she wasn't thinking straight and was merely just jealous - yet Rin couldn't find the voice in her to say all that out loud as the words stuck in her throat._

_Maki could only stand rooted to the ground, eyes wide, mouth gaped open as she stared at Rin. The world came to a halt around her as she let Rin's words sink in. Rin...hates her? Maki knew that Rin probably didn't mean it yet it still hurt. To hear her own girlfriend, the girl who she loved, say that she hated her - it was too much to bear, even if Rin had said it in a fit of anger. Maki could feel her heart being crushed as tears pricked her eyes. Before she could stop herself, Maki was yelling too._

_"I hate you too, Rin!"_

* * *

Outside the emergency room, Rin clasped both of her hands together in prayer as tears brimmed the edge of her chartreuse eyes. Sliding down the nondescript beige wall of the hospital into a defeated crouch, the orange haired girl fervently hoped that her girlfriend was alright as guilt threatened to smother her as she recalled what happened during their fight.

When Rin had heard Maki shouting out how she hated her, the orange head felt her heart break as she took an involuntary step back. She then understood how Maki had felt when she herself had uttered those words. How could she say that to Maki? How could she have said that she hated her?

It wasn't like this- Rin wanted to argue back. She wasn't like this! She didn't hate Maki at all! She loved her so much! She didn't even want to argue with her girlfriend so much! It was breaking her slowly into pieces with each sentence they hurled at each other, with each accusations that threw into each other's face.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that she was slowly backing off to an edge of the bridge. Maki had noticed and had yelled at her to stop moving. Confused, Rin was about to turn around but had accidentally tripped backwards.

Just as she was about to fall, she felt an arm pulling her back harshly and in a split second, she heard a loud splash.

Rin had froze when she realised that by saving her, Maki herself had fallen into the river. It took her another whole second to snap out of shock before diving in to save the red haired girl.

Biting her lips as a fresh set of tears threatened to burst from within her, Rin couldn't help but stare at the room where the doctors are trying to resuscitate Maki.

_Stupid Maki-chan! She shouldn't have-_

Rin gnashed her teeth. Maki shouldn't have tried to pull her back. Even if she was the one who had fallen in, she wouldn't have minded. She was at fault here for instigating the argument and unlike Maki, she could swim. Why did Maki have to pull her back? Why did Maki even tried to save her? Didn't her girlfriend hate her? Wasn't that what she had yelled out before she fell?

All Rin could do now was hope that Maki was alright.

* * *

When the doctors finally came out of the room, Rin immediately shot up to her feet.

"How's Maki-chan?!"

"She's alive," The doctor said with ease, his expression unchanging, as if used to seeing such deep concern and worry on patient's friends and families' faces. Before the doctor could say anything further, Rin was already gone as she rushed into the room.

"Maki-chan!" When the orange haired cat-like girl saw her beloved lying on the bed alive and well, Rin couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she pounce onto her girlfriend with a huge and tight bear hug.

Maki could only smile fondly at how her girlfriend was sobbing, holding onto the short haired girl as she patted her head affectionately, murmuring that she's fine now, ignoring the crushing pain from the bear hug.

"Maki-chan, sorry!" Rin blurted out as she released the hug, looking Maki in the eye. "Rin was behaving stupidly and shouldn't have started the argument. Rin was just...jealous of Nico-chan…" Rin bit her lower lip before her voice cracked into a broken whisper as all the pent up worry finally left her as relief flooded her, "Rin is just glad that Maki-chan is alright…Rin...was so scared just now. Rin keeps thinking, what if Maki-chan died?" The tears in Rin's eyes trickled down her cheeks as she sniffed, "Rin...Rin wouldn't know what to do if Maki-chan is gone. Rin loves Maki-chan a lot! So please...don't be mad at Rin…"

Maki could feel her heart clench at the sight of her beloved breaking down before her. It wasn't a sight the redhead was used to seeing - since Rin was usually an energetic and cheerful girl. Even the argument came off as a surprise for Maki. She didn't think Rin was the type to get jealous - she was the one who's more likely to feel jealous between the two of them. But love could do things to others, make them behave the way they would never have. Love was blind and powerful.

Maki didn't blame Rin at all. She had accused Rin as well. On hindsight, she realised that she was foolish too. Rin could obviously swim but...Maki knew that if the incident happened again, she would also do the same things she'd done. She would've instinctively reached out to save Rin. She couldn't help it. Even though it was stupid, she would gladly do it again, if not to see her beloved safe and sound.

"It isn't your fault, Rin." Maki said gently, her voice soft and warm, "We were both at fault for the argument. And it wasn't your fault I nearly drowned."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Both of us were on edge and thus we argued. Couples argue all the time so it isn't wrong. We said some hurtful things to each other...for that, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I...I don't hate you at all." Maki's face was slightly pink as she murmured the last bit out bashfully.

"Maki-chan…" Rin's sobs grew louder, "Maki-chan you idiot! Rin doesn't hate you at all! Rin likes Maki-chan a lot! Rin should be the one apologising to Maki-chan! If Rin wasn't easily jealous…"

"Rin, that was an accident. It wasn't your fault." Maki gave her girlfriend a hard look before her gaze softened with compassion and love, "And Rin saved me right? I've always believed in you, Rin. When I fell into the river, I knew you would save me."

"Un…"

"But I'm glad you're alright though," Maki stroked Rin's soft hair gently. _I wouldn't know what I'll do if Rin wasn't here. _

"Maki-chan...please don't do that again. Rin doesn't like it that Maki-chan has to risk her life to save Rin. Maki-chan should treasure herself more."

"I understand but I love you Rin, more than anything or anyone else in the world. I would gladly give my life if only to see you safe." Maki's voice was serious as she spoke those words genuinely from the bottom of her heart. The usually easily embarrassed girl was gone, as the red haired pianist spoke out naturally, wanting to convey her heartfelt feelings towards the girl she loved. She knew that if she really had died, Rin would be devastated. Yet, she would do it again if it meant no harm were to ever come to the short haired girl.

"Maki-chan…" Rin's face was flushed red at the declaration and Maki couldn't help but marvel at how adorable her girlfriend looked at the moment with her face flushed in embarrassment with hints of crystal tears still illuminating her chartreuse orbs that was glistening.

Unable to resist, Maki leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rin's, surprising the orange haired girl before Rin finally relaxed and leaned in to accept the chastise kiss.

"Maki-chan's lips are really dry nya," Rin commented once they pulled away, causing Maki to blush slightly, "O-Of course they are! I nearly drowned you-"

Before Maki could continue her sentence, Rin had already sealed her beloved's lips with another kiss.

"-But Rin still loves Maki-chan's lips~"

* * *

**A/N**:

This is a prompt/request by **guest** and** Nya Nya Poi Poi**.

Damn it, why do people (especially anons) like to give prompts that include near death/death?! T_T I'm crying.)

I wanted to release this earlier (before my camp) but I didn't know how to go about writing this chapter. The plot of the accident (the bridge, drowning and all) was prompted by a friend of mine therefore credits goes to her!

I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I have no idea how to improve on it since it feels too cliche. If there's anyone who has any critics or comments, feel free to put it through the reviews or pm me! Much appreciated, thanks! :)

Next: _**Umi X Maki!**_ (The third shot of espresso)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Negitoro**: Yep, thanks! You explained it better than I do! T_T I'm a failure as someone who takes Chinese since young.

**Enya**: T-Thanks. Um, please don't kill me. I mean, if you killed me, who's going to continue writing this story? I'm sorry, don't kill me!

**Ruu**: Thanks! T_T (RIP Umi)

**Lovemaki**: Thanks! :)

**JayXNitro**: Nobody can resist a dashing and cool Umi. No one.

**Weesah**: I had this sudden urge to write I guess? I was rather free at that moment and seized the opportunity to write something lest I get busy again XD. I'd be great if I could somehow insert how their relationship works and stuff but it's hard to do so in a one-shot, especially if its a rare pairing. This is how I see their relationship working - this is under the assumption that Umi and Maki are as close friends in high school and are in Muse:

The two always work together - composing the music and writing the lyrics and they will inevitably become closer. The two have to compromise and work together to figure out a way to fit the lyrics into the music and vice versa. Although it may be awkward at first, but as time passes, the two will become more comfortable with each other. Umi finds that she can be more comfortable and relaxed around Maki, especially when she plays the piano. She goes to Maki (in the music room) to seek peace and quietness or just to get away from Honoka and the others when they get to noisy and loud. To be honest, I think they are more suited for a platonic relationship but romance works too. The accidental touches/brushes of hands, the sharing of earpiece to Maki's new song, to Umi being utterly embarrassed in showing Maki her new work etc etc. Well, all of these are in my head though. Hope this answers your question even though its really long. Sorry about that!

And yes, Alisa is too pure. Lol at Eli though. She can act childish at times which is kinda cute :3 Yes, dashing Umi is dashing. No one can say no to a dashing Umi.

**Jaez**: Yep, there should be a couple of fics out there with Nozomi as the villain before she "turns good" and joins the gang. Otherwise, it's just Nozomi screwing with our minds, making us think she's the evil guy. Hehehe, thanks for being there on that update! :3 Alisa loves her sister too :) that's why she can "give up" on Umi.

**j****etoukami**: Whoops, thanks for pointing it out! I'll go correct it soon! :)

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thanks~ It feels like I'm always alternating between sad and happy/light-hearted chapters. But glad you liked it!

**Aeolus.K**: Thank you for your support and you're welcome! :D I really appreciate it! :)

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks for the review! Hahahaha, it's fine for you to skip a chapter or two if it wasn't to your liking! :3 Hmmm all I can say that I'm glad there were no deaths here T_T I've had enough of character deaths.


	50. Umi X Maki (4)

Pairing: Umi X Maki

Rating: T

Chapter: _The third shot of espresso_

College/University AU: In which Maki is a student in the science faculty studying medicine while Umi is in the arts faculty studying literature. Maki takes Umi out on a date as promised and Umi discovers that Maki used to play the piano.

_Continued from Chapter 27: __The second shot of espresso_

* * *

Umi wondered if Maki played the piano.

She couldn't help but notice how the red head's amethyst orbs were constantly distracted, eyes flickering to the side of the cafe each time she thought the bluenette wasn't looking. And how Maki often reacted with a slightest and subtle flinch whenever she heard someone playing at the grand piano that was situated at the side of the cafe they were in - the _Muse Cafe. _No matter how much the medical student tried to hide the fact that she was evidently more interested in the piano than the food in front of her, Umi still noticed these subtle hints - how Maki was absently playing with her food with her fork, rolling the spaghetti and releasing it for over seven times now, and how jittery the red head had been for the past half an hour ever since they entered the cafe.

After Maki had stabbed her now cold spaghetti for the eighth time, Umi finally asked, albeit curiously, "Maki...do you play the piano?"

"H-Huh?" Maki froze as she blinked, before a slight blush tinted her cheeks when she realised that Umi had probably caught her staring at the piano. "Um...yes...I do play the piano but..." A look of conflict crossed her features when she spoke.

"But...?" Umi probed gently, not wanting to force the red head to say anything but hoping that Maki at least trusted her enough to confide or open up to her.

"But...my days with the piano are over." Maki finally said, averting her gaze from the golden brown orbs before her, clenching her hands into tight fists beneath the table. It has been two years since she'd touched a piano, or even mentioned the instrument. The grand piano that graced her living room had been covered up and stored in the storage room under her father's order. It had broken her heart yet Maki learnt to buried it. There was no place for music in her career to become a doctor.

Umi noticed the change in Maki's demeanour and the way Maki's lilac orbs had dulled slightly, looking at the piano ruefully with a hint of regret and slight pain.

"Maki..." Umi's voice was soft as an indescribable ache squeezed her chest. Umi realised that the piano must've meant a lot to the red head. She didn't know what happened to Maki - and from what she could gather, she assumed that Maki used to play the piano before and wasn't able to play it now. She could think of a few reasons as to why that was so - yet refused to delve on it. Not until Maki herself wanted to tell her.

"N-Never mind that. Umi, do you play any instru-"

"Do you want to play the piano?" Umi interrupted Maki, her voice quiet yet came out strongly as she stared into the pools of shocked amethyst before her.

"I..." Words dried up at Maki's throat at Umi's question. Of course she wanted! But...

Without warning, Umi stood up and grasped the red head's hand, pulling her along to the other end of the cafe.

"E-Eh?! U-Umi, what are you-"

"Anyone can use the piano here. You could play it." Umi answered, finally letting go of Maki's hand when they reached the piano.

"I..." Maki stuttered almost hopelessly as she stared at the sleek black piano before her. Although the piano was old, and it felt like no one had cleaned it for quite sometime as dust had already gathered at certain areas of the instrument - Maki felt a strange pull towards the piano before her. It has been a long time since she'd seen a piano up close and she could feel herself yearning to run her fingers down the white and black keys, yearning to feel the rush and the joy she had always felt when she immersed herself in the tunes and music she was able to create and compose with her heart and fingers.

Sensing the hesitance in Maki, and knowing that the red haired girl was still conflicted despite the obvious yearning that was reflected in her eyes, Umi put her right hand on Maki's shoulder comfortingly and gave her a slight push forward.

"Go ahead. I would love to hear you play too," she said gently, her voice filled with encouragement as she smiled warmly.

Maki hesitantly sat on the piano bench, flexing her fingers before pulling the covers open. Swallowing, she let her fingers run through the keys, feeling each and every key. It has been so long since she'd touched a piano and she missed the feeling of the keys. Glancing at Umi who had taken a seat next to her, the red head was suddenly nervous. After all, it has been two years since she'd touched a piano. She wondered if she could still remember how to play it.

As if sensing her worries, Umi squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It'd be fine. You love the piano and music right?"

Maki nodded. It was strange. Just an assurance from the bluenette had immediately lifted her fears and anxieties.

Taking in a breath, Maki let her fingers dance across the piano keys.

* * *

Umi was enraptured.

The music floated melodiously, and Umi could hear and feel Maki putting her entire heart and soul into the music piece. It was as if the red head was one with the piano as her fingers ran flawlessly across the piano, eyes fluttered closed, the tunes dancing joyously along, and Umi could feel the love Maki had for music shinning radiantly, enveloping her with warmth.

And when Maki began to sing, the entire world seemed to halt as Umi felt herself being pulled in by her voice. Captivated, the blunette found herself mesmerised by Maki's performance as a light blush began to spread across her cheeks, her heart thumping a tad quicker then usual.

_Beautiful..._

Umi's throat suddenly became too dry as she let herself be drowned in the beauty of the red head's smooth and enchanting voice; the medical student's voice struck a cord within her. She found herself caught by the song and the music, especially by Maki's voice - it was as if an angel had descended from the heavens, gracing her presence in front of her.

Umi could tell that Maki was giving it her all, and from the way her voice was resonating powerfully across the entire cafe - leaving almost every customer staring in awe at her - Umi knew that the red head was enjoying herself, and really loved what she was doing now. This was the first time she had seen such a blissful and excited look in Maki's face and Umi made sure to etch this scene into her mind.

The more Maki sang, the more butterflies Umi could feel at the pit of her stomach, as she sat staring at the red haired girl, unable to tear her eyes away from the angelic sight before her.

"Sing with me?" Maki whispered softly, her voice almost inaudible.

"E-Eh? But I-" Umi's eyes widened. How could she sing along? She didn't even know the lyrics! Besides, it was still embarrassing to be singing in front of so many strangers...

"Come on!" Maki nudged Umi, "Just the chorus. You remember it right?"

Before Umi could protest, Maki entered the second chorus again.

_"Now-!"_

Umi wet her lips, trying to calm her nerves.

Slowly and hesitantly at first, Umi joined the red head's voice in the second chorus. Her voice, soft in the beginning, grew louder as confidence slowly built up within her, blending in smoothly with Maki's.

Their voices, rhythm, timing were in perfect harmony and Umi could feel excitement coursing throughout her body. as she opened her mouth, her voice blending alongside Maki's perfectly.

_"Cheers for loving you!_

_With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present _

_Cheers for loving you! _

_We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward..."_

As music slowly comes to an end, Umi could still feel her heart racing, cheeks burning while Maki couldn't help the grin on her face at how adorable the bluenette looked when she was flustered.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Maki whispered into Umi's ear as just the entire cafe broke into a loud applause.

That elicited the darkening of the red hue on her cheeks as the blue haired girl became lost for words.

"But...thank you, Umi. Without you...I...don't think I would ever play the piano again."

"You're welcome," Umi smiled warmly, regaining her composure as a thought crossed through her mind.

Before she could lose her sudden new found confidence, Umi touched Maki's hands, before wrapping her fingers around Maki's, locking them tightly.

"Umi..." Maki could feel a slight blush warming her cheeks at the feel of Umi's hand against hers. The red head gave Umi's hand a light squeeze shyly as the bluentte led her date back to their table.

* * *

**A/N**:

This is the last shot of espresso. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way ;_; But...it did. It seemed like Umi was the one who chose the cafe when it was Maki who wanted to treat her. And this doesn't look remotely like a date, I'm so sorry. But I couldn't write a date scene. I tried but ;A; It looked so cliche and shallow that I scraped that off immediately. Sorry if this wasn't what you guys wanted.

Please tone down on UmiMakis from now on. EliUmi too (I have another one). It wouldn't be fair to others (readers and characters both) if all I write are these two pairings. And MakiRin too. (I have another one coming up.)

I deeply apologise for the late updates T_T I've been swamped with school work (school in general) especially since I'm taking a language module this semester in addition to joining a sports club. Please be patient and bear (no pun intended) with me. Thank you! :)

Next: _**Eli X Umi!**_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Lovemaki**: Thanks!

**RinMaki**: Thank you, and sorry, I'm not accepting any requests now!

**GAT-X105VividPanze**r: Yes, there is... T_T

**Enya Talisman**: I won't T_T And yes, it will definitely be the last shot of espresso.

**homuhomu04**: Yes, there are definitely lack of UmiMaki moments (even platonic ones) in the anime. There are probably more in the school idol diaries though but I can't read japanese so :/

**Guest**: Ah, the SIDs, too bad I can't read japanese T_T

**Dash24zappshift**: Mmhm, I got what you meant. Yep, it's easier to write little fights that happened due to mild jealously but in real life, it's inevitable that couples will fight - sometimes even going overboard with what they don't actually mean to say :\ Unfortunately, there aren't any planned chapters of Nico yet. Unless I decide/have a sudden inspiration to write Nico, she won't be up until all my requests/prompts are written and uploaded. Sorry!

**Fkeof**t: Hey there! Sorry! I'm not accepting any requests at the moment! Not until I'm finished with all the current requests/prompts on hand.

**Weesah**: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your somewhat detailed reviews!

**Guest**: Yes, most wanted senpai. XD

**Jaez**: Thanks for telling me your opinion about the chapter! Hahaha I'm excited to accept requests again but I can only do it after I'm done with everything or at least when school work settles down.

**firecaster-hikaru**: Sorry, I'm not taking any requests at the moment till I finish up the current requests on hand. Thanks for the review though! :) Hmm but if wanna know what happens later...It'd probably be something like this: Tsubasa tries to explain to her friends what happened but they don't really believe it and still wanted to throttle her (OTL). Honoka starts to zone off and gets distracted while thinking about Tsubasa all the time XD Until Nico is unable to take it and demands Honoka to just confess to Tsubasa or something.


	51. Eli X Umi (4)

Pairing: Eli X Umi

Chapter:_ Coping_

Rating: T

AU: In which Umi is a soldier and heads out to the battlefield, leaving her wife, Eli behind. Two months passes.

**Warning: Character Death **(Reviews at the bottom)

* * *

Getting out of bed is always hard these days.

The morning sun glares strongly against the transparent window in her bedroom yet Eli isn't able to muster enough strength to turn to her side to shut the window curtains. Even moving her hand feels like a heavy task to her.

She wonders if Nozomi left it drawn open when she visited her yesterday.

Then again, it doesn't matter.

Dully, the blonde returns to lying on the comforts of her warm bed, her hair sprawls all over the pillow, disarray as her blanket becomes one huge ball of mess that covers part of her legs.

She doesn't feel like moving at all.

It isn't just laziness, it's something _more._

There's no point in getting up, she reasons. What is she going to do anyway?

There just isn't any meaning. Not anymore.

The more rational part of her mind - whatever that is left – demands her to get her butt out of the bed and do something productive, to snap out of it and go back to work or something yet her heart was adamantly telling to stay put in bed.

She doesn't even know what she's feeling. What is this? This feeling of lethargy and emptiness, combine with a deep sense of melancholy and agony - it seems like an endless vortex, sucking her in, rendering her unable to do anything else except for maybe lay on the bed, dazed in her dark and brooding thoughts - are they even her thoughts, she wonders vaguely, giving up on normal daily activities.

She knows that this cannot go on, yet she isn't able to find the will to get her act together.

If Nozomi is here, Eli is sure that her best friend will attempt to pull her out of bed, trying to comfort her and coerce her into eating breakfast.

If Umi is here-

A sudden jab of pain pierces through her heart she thinks of the bluenette.

_Umi..._

Her heart wrenches terribly as she thinks of her lover who she will never see again. Her lover who stood by all these years, her lover who understood her the most, her lover who would shower her with unexpected affections, her lover who would cause her skin to heat up just by being near, her lover who had left for war as a soldier and never came back.

It is as if her entire heart has been ripped out of her ribcage – it hurts just to think about her, it hurts so much that pain becomes a constant feeling, a daily unwanted companion.

_Umi..._ Fresh tears brim in her eyes at she thinks of the younger woman again, curling up into a fetal position, clutching her wounded heart tightly as tears stain her pillow.

_It's just not the same without her._

* * *

Nozomi bites her inner lip as she recalls the state her best friend is in the day before.

"Niccochi, she...hasn't moved on. And she's suffering," Nozomi finally says to the petite woman in front of her as she stirs her untouched drink absently before she continues, "She doesn't respond to me much - it's as if she doesn't care about her own life anymore. All she does is curl up in her bed...and she doesn't sleep." Nozomi feels her heart aching when she realises a little too late that her best friend hasn't been sleeping really well, or rather hasn't even been taking care of herself for the past two months.

"Can't blame her," Nico leans against her seat in the cafe as she exhales, sighing sympathetically, "Umi was everything to her. It has only been two months. It'd take longer than that for her to move on."

"What if she doesn't?" Her voice comes off as a soft whisper, cracking slightly.

"Nozomi," Nico's voice is soft, soothing, as she stands up and throws her arms over the byzantium haired woman before her, embracing her into a comforting hug. The woman who's worried sick about her best friend, the woman who's trying her best to hold everything together, yet afraid that everything will fall apart if she makes the wrong move. This is also the woman who thinks that she should know what to do, yet doesn't and is seeking help from her.

"Nicocchi..."

"Don't worry, Eli'll get through this," Nico whispers, rubbing the taller woman's back slowly as she feels something warm and wet soaking into her shirt as the other woman fights to control the trembles of her body which seems so fragile before her now. Nico tries to ignore the slight ache in her heart as she tightens her hold on Nozomi, pressing her face against the crook of the taller woman's neck. She doesn't know how to help Eli. She doesn't have any answers. All she knows is that they are never going to give up and someday, their feelings will reach Eli.

"After all, she still has us."

* * *

Eli wonders if she is going crazy.

Maybe she is.

Do crazy people question whether they are crazy?

Losing Umi is like losing her entire heart, a sense of emptiness always gnaws at her, persistent and strong. She can't seem to summon the energy to do anything. All she wants to do is to stay in bed and drown herself in self-pity. To make things worse, sleep doesn't come easy for her either. Often, she ends up stay up late into the night, unable to fall asleep as dark thoughts claim and invade her mind. And when she does finally fall asleep, usually past 3am in the morning, nightmares came.

She knows that her friends are trying to help her, and no matter how much she wants to reciprocate, to get out of this depressing state, she just can't.

Her body aches, she doesn't even have much appetite, and it takes a lot out of her to just get to the bathroom to clean herself once a day and to get a reasonable amount of food from the kitchen to sustain herself.

Yet, she thinks that she finally loses her mind as a perfect image of Umi materialises right in front of her.

_Perhaps I'm really insane_, Eli thinks to herself.

Umi is dead and yet she's seeing her right before her eyes.

Hallucination.

Eli knows what she is seeing isn't real. It is a figment of her imagination, a coping mechanism to lessen the trauma of the loss of her loved one.

Yet seeing the image of her dead lover floating around her room with a serene and beautiful smile on her face causes the void in her heart to deepen.

Days later she realises that her bedroom is the only place in her apartment where she is able to see Umi.

Eli sees no reason to leave her bedroom now.

* * *

Nozomi fidgets outside the door, the key to Eli's apartment in her hand as she hesitates. She is unsure of what Eli's state of mind will be. Does Eli even welcome her anymore? The last time she sees her, Eli doesn't respond, neither does she acknowledges her. It hurt Nozomi that her best friend chooses to ignore her - it is as if she isn't even there as Eli stares blankly, as if in a daze.

"Nozomi..." Nico puts a reassuring hand on Nozomi's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Tension leaves the taller woman's stiff shoulders as she tries to relax, glancing over to Nico.

Nico nods and Nozomi proceeds to insert the key into the lock.

The mahogany door creaks open slightly as both Nozomi and Nico murmur an almost inaudible apology for entering the apartment without permission.

The first thing that Nozomi notices is how dark the apartment is. Not just dark, it seems gloomy too, a huge contrast to the outside world.

The whole apartment also seems a little dusty, dust gathers around the furniture and sofa set - it is as if no one has been to the house, or rather, the living room for a long period of time. With a slight pang, Nozomi knows that Eli still locks herself in the room.

As they reach Eli's room, Nozomi hesitates again, causing Nico to roll her eyes before the petite woman takes action to knock the door in Nozomi's stead.

Without waiting for an answer she knows she isn't getting, Nico turns the door knob and opens the door.

Silence greets them as they find Eli on the bed, against the white wall.

"Elicchi," Nozomi calls out.

Eli turns to Nozomi who is standing at the door, with Nico next to her.

Nozomi's heart breaks as she sees the dark bags below Eli's dull blue eyes that seem faraway, and how much Eli has lost weight.

"Eli, you need help." Nico breaks the silence as she says the words that has been looming in everyone's mind. Eli needs professional help. Their constant encouragements and presence is not enough and Eli is gradually growing weaker day by day causing Nico to worry about her both her physical and mental health.

"...I know," Eli replies weakly, sinking further onto her bed.

Nico blinks, surprised that Eli bothers to reply. What has happened?

Nozomi swallows before moving closer to the bed, "We are also here for you, Elicchi."

Eli nods slowly before she opens her mouth, "...You know...I can see Umi now..."

Shock colours Nozomi's face before she turns pale.

"Sometimes I see her, sometimes I don't," Eli continues, "She just sits there smiling at me..."

"Eli..." Nico takes a step forward. Is Eli hallucinating? Nico suddenly realises the severity of the situation. She doesn't think it was that bad until she sees it for herself today. No wonder Nozomi always looks like she's going to cry when she talks about Eli.

"Elicchi, the Umi-chan you see isn't real," Nozomi says quietly, yet softly.

"...I...I know," Eli's voice was barely a whisper as she closes her eyes, her throat dry. She isn't sure why she's talkative today. Is it because of Umi's frequent presence that she conjures in her mind that makes her feel like talking more?

"I'm sorry..." Eli chokes out. She doesn't know what she should do anymore. Her mind is in a disarray, a huge _mess_ and she's afraid. Umi's presence, even though she knows that it isn't real, somehow soothes her, yet it deepens the pain within her.

"Don't be," Nozomi quickly says, climbing onto the bed as she reaches her hand out hesitantly before determination to comfort her friend causes her to touch Eli's shoulder comfortingly, giving it a small squeeze.

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore," Eli's voice breaks entirely as she leans her head against Nozomi's shoulder, shaking terribly. "Umi...Umi is gone and I can't-"

"Shhhh..." Nozomi brings Eli closer to her, hugging her gently. "It's okay, Elicchi. You will get through this. I know you will get through this. Believe in us who believe in you."

"Yea," Nico chimes in, as she too, walks over to where her two friends are and give Eli a comforting pat on the back. "We're here for you."

"We will never abandon you, Elicchi. We're always right beside you, to pull you along. Just take one step at a time. Baby steps. Have faith." Nozomi says with a smile.

Eli doesn't understand why Nozomi and Nico are so persistent. Not that she doesn't appreciate their efforts. She doesn't expect them to want to deal with what a mess she has become. Not only has she ignored them, she has also been too self-absorbed in her sorrows. Despite pushing them away, they still come back. They are genuine, Eli knows. She thinks that she doesn't deserve such great friends. Yet they are here. They are not giving up on her. It makes her a feel little better, that maybe she is worth something.

She knows that it isn't easy for a broken and shattered heart to mend. She knows that she still has a long way to go but at least she's moving forward. One small step at a time.

With her friends.

For once in a few months, the tears that she shed are not because of Umi, but for herself, and her friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

Requested by an anon. Unfortunately, I am unable to write scenes of premature birth, pregnancy like you wanted. Sorry about that! I don't think I have the capability to write one of decent quality so I altered the plot a little. I hope you don't mind!

It's supposed to be a Eli X Umi but it ended being a Eli X Nozomi X Nico thing instead where NozoNico try to comfort Eli as she tries to deal with her loss.

And do let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed!

Next: _Maki X Rin_!

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Thank you! :) I wasn't sure if it'd be fine if I just went in and threw the scene. It felt random and incoherent at the same time, since it has no context whatsoever.

**Msmusicful**: Hahaha thanks! I'm not accepting any requests at the moment but when I do start accepting again, you could suggest a KotoMaki pair!

**Dash24zappshift**: Yea...:') And sorry! No Nico or Kotori in this chapter ;A;

**Weesah**: Thank you! :) Reviews such as yours really do put a smile to my face :) All the best with your assignments and whatnot!

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you~ :D I'll do my best!

**Guest**: Ooohh that happened in the SID? Cool! XD

**ihavenoidea**: Thanks! :)

**Seblak**: Thank you! :)

**xXBlackDragonXx**: Angst will be the death of me ;_: But thanks! It wasn't meant to be a parody of Kaichou wa Maid-sama but hahahaha thanks!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thank you! Unfortunately, you'll be disappointed in this chapter too due to "bloodthirsty" peeps as you put it. Sorry about that!


	52. Rin X Maki (2)

Pairing: Rin X Maki

Chapter: _D__etermination_

Rating: T

College AU: In which Rin tries too hard to gain recognition from Maki's parents.

* * *

Rin could tell that Maki was worried about her. The frequent creases of worry and the hesitant look on Maki's face each time they met up during their free time gnawed guiltily in her heart. She knew that the red head could see how tired she was - she hadn't even tried to conceal the dark bags under her eyes and her motor movements were slow and sloppy, unlike her usual energetic self.

She could tell that each time the amethyst eyed girl opened her mouth, wanting to ask Rin what was wrong, Maki would swallow her unspoken words back and pretend that everything was normal.

That nothing was wrong.

She knew that the red head was worried sick about her, and despite her best attempts to brush off her fatigue, she could tell that Maki didn't buy it. She didn't know why Maki didn't press the issue, but was inwardly glad that she didn't. She knew that her girlfriend would be absolutely crushed if she learnt what Rin was doing.

And thus, weeks passed by, with Maki staying silent at the often tired and haggard look the short haired girl was spotting. She knew that one of these days, Maki was going to break and demand an explanation from her - and she wasn't looking forward to that day.

Each date they had, or time they spent with each other was filled with an underlying tension between the two. The unspoken words clung onto the air like an unwanted white elephant, so much so that Rin felt smothered by it sometimes and whenever the red head spotted the_ look_ \- the look that expressed a certain degree of deep sadness and uncertainty, Rin could feel her heart wrenching - so much so that she had almost blurted out everything to Maki.

She didn't like the fact that the girl she'd come to love so much was sad because of her, yet was helpless to stop it, especially so when the issue originated from Rin herself and often wondered if what she was doing was right. But when she thought about the reason why she started all this in the first place, her determination and resolved strengthened.

Without Maki's knowledge, Rin had been working part-time as a bartender at night in a bar next town. The pay was good, so were the people there. But the downside of the job was that it usually lasted till the wee hours in the morning. Between working and her studies in university, there wasn't much time for her to rest or sleep.

The only reason why Rin was working was so that she could save enough money for her future with Maki.

She knew that Maki's parents, being the head of the Nishikino Hospital, held high expectations towards Maki, as well as her choice in her future partner. On her rare visits to the Nishikino household, Mr. Nishikino had warned her that he would not allow someone below the Nishikino status to be with her daughter and that if she were to be with Maki, Rin had to be deemed worthy enough.

Thus, she had begun to work part-time secretly so that she could earn enough to purchase a house to live in with Maki. Rin knew that Maki's family had more than enough money - and could probably even buy a mansion for their daughter, yet she wanted them to live in a place that was a result of her own efforts.

She knew that her girlfriend would disapprove and would probably scold her, saying that she had no need to live in a luxurious house, that a humble small apartment was good enough as long as Rin was there, but Rin didn't want Maki to suffer from the undisguised look of contempt her parents held for Rin. She didn't want Maki to be caught between her and her parents.

The thought of Maki having to bear the brunt of disapproval and pressure from her parents because of her had caused Rin to set off to prove that she too, can be worthy of the Nishikino family.

Yet, it was also because of the want to protect Maki that their relationship had started to strain for the past few weeks.

* * *

Maki pursed her lips as she clenched her fingers into a fist, trying to quell the growing anger in her.

She didn't understand why her parents were so against Rin being with her. It wasn't as if her grades had fallen, and she still abide by the house rule set by her parents.

_"I will not allow someone of such a low status-"_

Maki gnashed her teeth as she banished the echoes of her father's last words to her before she had stormed off to her room in the fit of anger. She would have argued back but she didn't want to sour her relationship with her father. She understood where her father's concern came from - almost perfectly in fact. Status was important, especially in an elite and influential family like the Nishikino. Expectations from her grandfather and other elite families had always been drilled into her since she was young.

But she didn't want it to restrict who she should love and be with. It was her right to fall in love with whoever she wanted. She hated to be restrained and chained down by her family obligations especially when she's the only heiress to the Nishikino Hospital - yet this suffocation was worsened by her not wanting to disappoint her father either. Being caught and torn between her love for her family (which inevitably meant obligation) and her own heart had often caused Maki to be conflicted and guilty on both ends.

Status shouldn't have mattered much, that was what she always believed. Her happiness did. And her happiness was being together with Rin. Yet, there was always this tinge of guilt when she thought about her family, as if she had betrayed Rin by being unable to decided between the two.

Throwing herself onto her soft bed, face flat down, Maki groaned loudly as covered her head with her pillow.

_I don't even care anymore..._

* * *

It was already bright out when Rin woke up.

Her vision was still blurred and disoriented as she tried to register her surroundings just as her temple began to throb.

Rin gritted her teeth, pressing her palms against the large migraine that was now pounding mercilessly against her temple.

_Ah...it hurts. _Rin let out a loud groan. _Of course it hurts. __I reached home really late this morning and I doubt I even have four hours of sleep- Wait. What time is it n-_

Turning to her side with a frown, the orange haired girl eyed her alarm clock.

_9AM._

_9AM?!_

Rin immediately jumped out of her bed in panic when she realised that she was running late for her morning lecture, cursing when she tripped over the pile of clothes that was scattered messily on the floor. Managing to stop herself from falling flat onto the ground, the orange head stumbled across the room, grabbing her jeans and hastily put it on before fumbling about her desk for her phone and wallet. She grabbed her bag and immediately ran out of the house.

It took her an hour to reach her University - and despite running to the train station, she was still late. By the time she entered the lecture hall, her lecture had already ended.

Sighing loudly, Rin could only wait for her next class - which was not until 1pm. _I should've just skipped that lecture... _Rin grimaced as she continued down the hallway. Her migraine was still not going away and Rin wondered if she should just head to the library to sleep it off.

Just as she was about to turn to another corner, her phone vibrated against the pocket of her jeans.

_Ah. It's from Maki-chan._

[_Rin. Let's eat lunch together._]

[_Okay!_] Rin replied instantly, excited to be able to spend time with Maki, her migraine temporarily forgotten.

Since she was often busy working these few weeks, she hadn't met up with her girlfriend beyond University hours. It was a good chance to see Maki too, since the orange head had really missed her girlfriend.

[_Great. I'm walking towards your Faculty now. Let's meet at the usual cafe._]

Rin was pleasantly surprised. Usually, Maki would insist that she head over to the Faculty of Medicine where the red head. This was one of the rare times that Maki had initiated lunch, much less opted to come over here. Not that Rin was complaining. Her head hurt like hell and was almost relieved that she didn't have to walk too far to Maki's side.

Ten minutes later, Rin entered the cafe and spotted her girlfriend already sitting at the far corner, two mugs of latte already on the table.

"Maki-chan!" The orange head called out with a wave.

"Rin." Maki nodded. "I already ordered for you. I hope you don't mind..."

"Ehehe Rin doesn't mind! Rin wouldn't mind eating anything if Maki-chan was the one who ordered it!" Rin grinned when she saw her girlfriend's reddening cheeks. It really was great to see Maki again.

"I-Idiot, what are you saying?!" Maki stuttered, cheeks burning brighter as she averted her gaze. Even after dating for a year, Maki was still easily flustered by such comments by her girlfriend. Although she did feel a certain degree of warmth sprouting inside her.

"Maki-chan's so cute~" Rin couldn't help but pounce towards her girlfriend for a hug. Maki was too cute for her own good, Rin thought.

"R-Rin. Let go of me! Everyone's watching!" Flustered, the red head tried to pry her girlfriend's hold on her - albeit half-heartedly. It had been awhile since she saw the orange head after all and she missed her cat-like girlfriend dearly. Not that she'll tell her given how she still had difficulties expressing her feelings.

"Mmm..." Rin snuggled against the crook of Maki's neck, inhaling some of her familiar honey flavoured scent as she tightened her hold against her girlfriend. _Maki-chan's so warm...If only I could stay like this forever. _

"R-Rin?" Maki squeaked out, her throat suddenly dry as Rin's breath tickled her sensitive skin.

"Rin misses Maki-chan a lot," Rin confessed quietly, causing Maki to freeze in her attempts to pull the usually loud and cheerful girl off her.

"You were the one who didn't have the time to meet me," Maki couldn't help the bitterness in her voice.

"...I know."

Maki blinked, suddenly worried when she noticed the orange head speaking in first-person pronoun. _Rin's being serious..._

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan," Rin continued, still hugging her girlfriend.

"Rin..."

Rin finally decided to remove herself from the red head as an apologetic look crossed her pained features, "I-"

"Stop." Maki suddenly pressed a finger against Rin's lips. Now that she had taken a good look at Rin's face, she noticed that the orange head seemed a little pale, her complexion of an unhealthy colour. Her girlfriend's lips was also parched dry and the dark bags under her eyes seemed to have darken.

"Rin. Have you been sleeping?"

"..." Rin stayed silent.

"Rin." Maki's voice rose, though the orange head was still able to detect the worry underneath the stern exterior.

"Rin was busy..." Rin murmured. Her head had throbbed even more against her temple and she had to stop herself from hissing in pain, not wanting to worry her girlfriend even further. Her head hurt so much that she was barely able to make out Maki's words with each passing second.

"_Rin, _please-"

"Ma...ki-chan..." Rin gasped out just as a sharp pain pierced through her head and the world started to spin around her.

"Rin? Rin!" Maki's panicked and alarmed voice seemed to fade away slowly.

"So...rry..." Rin mumbled just as she fell forward letting darkness claim her vision.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that filled her vision was a flash of red.

"Rin?" The red figure's voice sounded hopeful and anxious.

"Ma...ki-chan?" Rin croaked out, wincing when Maki suddenly pounced forward with a tight hug, causing her head to hit against the bed frame. _Bed...? _Was she in the infirmary?

"T-Thank goodness..." Maki's voice quivered as Rin felt something wet and warm staining her shirt. Maki was...crying?

"M-Maki-chan?!" Alarmed, Rin tried to sit up but Maki's weight was still on her. Why was Maki crying?!

"Y-You suddenly fainted and I-" Maki choked out in between sobs. "I was so worried-"

"Maki-chan..." Rin's eyes softened as she patted her girlfriend's back gently and comfortingly.

"Why..."

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan...To tell the truth Rin was working." Rin finally admitted, unable to withstand lying to her girlfriend, or to see her cry. It wasn't fair to Maki who was worried about her all these while either. Though it did feel as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder once she confessed.

"Working?" Maki sniffed, as she looked at Rin.

Rin nodded. "Rin...wants to prove to Maki-chan's parents that Rin too can give Maki-chan a good future."

"Rin..."

"Guess Rin over-worked huh?" Rin attempted to laugh it off, not expecting Maki pin her down again, tears still fresh in her lilac orbs. "Don't...Don't laugh it off as if this was a joke! You need to take care of yourself more!"

"Maki-chan-"

"Please, Rin. I don't care what Papa or Mama says. You're the one I love! Of course I'll stick with you to the end. Even though you may be annoying, overbearing and lazy at times...you're the one girl I fell in love with! Y-You're irreplaceable!" Maki burst out, her cheeks tinted red as she her grip on Rin's shoulders tightened, causing Rin to wince slightly at the pain of Maki's nails digging into her shoulder.

"I...I wasn't sure in the beginning," Maki whispered. "I was torn between family obligations and the love of my life...and yet you...you were working so hard for _us._"

It was so simple yet Maki had failed to realise that. Each day, she was battling against her conflicting feelings between Rin and her family while Rin had worked her butt off to the point of collapsing. The answer had always been right in front of her. Rin was more important to her. When Rin had fainted, Maki could feel her world coming to a halt as fear and panic rose within her. Just the thought of Rin not ever waking up again was enough to crush her heart. It was then she realised how much she had feared losing Rin, the girl she loved. It took her this long to reach that conclusion - she _needed_ Rin in her life.

"Rin, I love you." Maki whispered, pressing her lips against Rin's own chapped lips softly.

"Maki-chan, I love you too," Rin returned the chaste kiss with one of her as she wiped the remnants of the tears on Maki's face with her thumb gently. It was at this moment, staring deep into the pools of beautiful and alluring lilac that Rin realised just how much she treasured the girl before her. How much she wanted to protect the her girlfriend's rare smiles, and how fragile the girl before her could be.

Before Maki could say anything in return, the door slammed open and a loud gasp could be heard.

"H-Ho-How s-shameless!" A girl with hair as dark as the midnight sky half-shrieked as her face burned with embarrassment at the scene before her.

"That voice...Umi-chan?" Rin spoke, perking up at the new addition.

Maki could feel herself turning redder. Given her position on top of Rin and how she had just kissed Rin, it was no wonder the newcomer (whom she assumed to be Rin's friend) had misunderstood.

"T-This is a misunderstanding!" Maki frantically tried to remove herself from the orange head, her face now fully flushed.

"What's going on-" Yet another new voice interrupted. "_Oh._"

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Maki fumbled for an explanation frantically as she glanced over at the second newcomer whose turquoise eyes seemed glistened with a knowing look, begging her to understand.

"Nozomi-chan?" Rin looked towards the door and found her two friends by the door. Umi was now muttering under her breath, her eyes fixed to the ground while Nozomi was smirking.

"R-Rin, tell your friends that we weren't doing "_t-that_!"" Maki was on the verge of exploding from embarrassment.

"That?" Rin titled her had in confusion. What was "_that_" that Maki was talking about?

"So this is the infamous Nishikino Maki-chan~" Nozomi laughed. "Rin-chan is still too innocent huh? Bad Maki-chan~"

"Wha-What?" Maki didn't think her face could turn redder. Wait, why did Rin's friend call her Maki-chan?!

"Hey, Maki-chan. What is "_that_" that you're talking about?" Rin asked again.

"N-Nothing!"

"Rin-chan, "that" is actually-"

"Ahhh s-stop! Don't!" Maki interrupted in a huge panic.

"-se-"

"S-STOP!"

* * *

**A/N**:

This is also requested by an anon. Sorry, I made Maki's parents worry about Rin's status instead of them not acknowledging their relationship because they are both girls and that's a no go in the society.

Sorry that the last part turned out to be...ridiculously not serious. Umi's traumatised (sort of) and Nozomi's making fun of them. People always have to ruin the moment. It's always a cliche and part of the whole plot to lighten things up. OTL.

Just another side note and heads up when I start to accept requests again **later:** I'll only accept requests but not prompts about how the chapter will go with regards to pairings - meaning, y'all will request a pairing e.g. NozoEli and I'll do it. But I'll come up with the content myself. I've sort of gotten the hang of this whole one-shot thing and would like to apply the various scenarios I have in mind to different pairs. Thanks for understanding!

See y'all in the next chapter! It's probably NozoNico.

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Yep, and thanks! I'm not really sure if I'd done Eli's state of mind any justice - it could've been better, but thanks for the reviews as always!

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Yep, at least NozoNico is there with her! Thank you!

**Guest**: ...I'm sorry.

**AyaseEricchii**: Thanks! Don't worry, there will be fluff coming soon! :)

**Kousaka Maki**: :)

**Dash24zappshift**: Thanks! :) Do not worry, Nick will come soon ;)

**SwordMETA**: Thank you! Ahhh I'm sorry but I'm not accepting prompts/requests at the moment. Once I'm done with all those on hand, I'll continue to accept prompts! Sorry, and thanks for understanding!

**Jaez**: Awww thank you! :') The original plot was supposed to be Umi dying and leaving Eli alone, to which Eli struggles to cope with the loss of Umi - falling into depression. But when she finds out that she's pregnant with Umi's child (suppose two women are able to have a kid here) she starts to take care of herself better with the help of NozoNico.

**Weesah**: Thank you! :) I'm glad I was able to further your love for EliUmi - despite them not having much interaction in this chapter (save for the hallucination part) OTL.

**ihavenoidea**: Thank you!


	53. Nozomi X Nico (2)

Pairing: Nozomi X Nico

Chapter: "_Because I can see you, you are not alone anymore."  
_

Rating: K+

In which Nozomi wants Nico to rely on her more.

* * *

Standing there alone on the huge stage, forcing a huge smile for the little number of people who were there, she must've been crying inside.

Her song was bursting with energy, her voice strong yet it lacked a certain power that you'd usually hear in normal idols.

Her dance steps were simple, cutesy and her outfit was rather adorable – to say the least.

Dressed in a frilly pink dress befitting of an idol, the girl on stage finally stopped her performance just as the music came to a slow halt.

Breathing heavily, the girl stood still on the stage, sweat trickling down the sides of her head, eyeing the audience expectantly.

The whole auditorium, which was silent during the performance, finally resounded in a short and light obligatory applause.

The girl on the stage bowed deeply and shouted her thanks before exiting the stage just as the applause gradually died down.

Her back turned, the sole figure of the girl walking off to the backstage alone somehow painted a lonely image.

_She's the same._

That was what Tojou Nozomi had thought as she stood by the auditorium door quietly since the start of the performance, watching the girl whose ruby orbs complemented her jet black hair that was tied up into a cute twin tail with slight interest. Having taken notice of the girl - who was a first year just like her, Nozomi recalled that she had seen the petite raven haired girl around the school handing out flyers, presumably for recruitment purposes. Judging by how she was performing alone, Nozomi had quickly deduced that recruitment plans had failed.

The girl's dance wasn't the best.

Nor was her performance as dazzling as other pop idols Nozomi saw on television.

Yet, she was unable to tear her eyes away from the amount of passion that was radiating off the twin tailed girl.

Once the performance was over, it was as if the spell had abruptly been cut off, leaving Nozomi staring at the retreating figure of the pink idol.

_Such a lonely figure._

* * *

"N-Nozomi! Get _away _from me!" Nico half shrieked as she dodged the busty purplette's hands before sprinting across the room, hiding behind the first body she saw, half in fear and half in annoyance.

"Nicocchi, why are you running from me? I was only trying to show my love-"

"Like hell you are!" Nico shot back, tightening her grip on the arms of her human shield.

"O-Ouch...Nico-chan..." Said shield winced before gulping as the mother like figure of Muse stalked closer to her.

"Ah- Sorry Honoka," Nico darted off again.

"...I promise I won't touch you?" Nozomi called out, raising her hands as if in surrender.

"Why do you sound unsure?!" Nico shot back, still not trusting her friend's intention as she crossed her arms on instinct, covering her chest area.

"...Nozomi, please." A sigh came from beside the purplette as Eli put a restraining hand on her best friend's shoulder and shook her head slightly, as if telling her to stop fooling around and give Nico a break.

"I was trying to teach Nicocchi a lesson!" Nozomi sounded indignant as she pouted slightly.

"And what lesson might that be?" Umi's eerily polite voice from the middle of the room caused Nozomi to stiffen. Since when was Umi here in the club room?

Nico sighed in relief at the unexpected help. If there was anyone that could deal with Nozomi, it had to be the group's own demon, Umi.

"Stop playing around get back to work," Umi narrowed her eyes, leaving no rooms for argument and Nozomi sighed, finally relenting as she returned to her seat.

Nico heaved another sigh of relief.

"...Next time, take your flirting elsewhere," Maki, who had been flipping through her novel quietly all this while said nonchalantly as she flipped a page.

_F-Flirting?! _Nozomi could feel herself turning unexpectedly warm at Maki's words. Nozomi's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if deep in thought. _Did it looked like we're flirting? I was just trying to tease Nicocchi..._

"W-We weren't flirting!" Nico sputtered out as an unexpected blush tinted her cheeks slightly. Wait, why was she even flustered?

"Sure you weren't," Maki deadpanned, not even giving Nico a look as she flipped yet another page.

"We weren't!" Nico growled as she shot Nozomi a glance. Why was Nozomi being so quiet all of the sudden? "You tell them, Nozomi! We weren't flirting right?"

"E-Eh?" Nozomi blinked, suddenly aware that all eight pairs of eyes in the room were on her. Wait, what was going on? She had been too distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice what had happened. Was she supposed to be answering Nico? Why did Nico's face looked a little red? Though she had to admit, it made Nico looked cuter.

"Weren't you listening?!" Nico scowled, "Tell Maki-chan we weren't flirting at all!"

"We weren't?" Nozomi blurted out without thinking. It was only a second later then she realised what she had just said as her eyes widened, cheeks burning slightly before she tried to rectify her mistake, "N-No. I mean-"Her voice halted when she saw the rapidly reddening of Nico's face, mirroring her own reaction and Nozomi felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, just as Maki continued to stare at the duo, baffled. She shrugged and returned to her novel, dismissing that strange occurrence.

If her two seniors wanted to flirt and had the guts to admit that to her, she didn't really had to right to stop them.

"Well...that's fine with me too." Maki finally said, flipping over yet another page.

* * *

Nico knew something was up with Nozomi. Usually, the taller girl would have started teasing her by now, yet the purplette was sitting quietly in the club room, deep in her thoughts.

Nico wondered if something happened.

She knew that whatever it was, Nozomi probably wouldn't talk about it.

The taller girl always had this habit of bottling everything inside, especially when it came to her own needs. She didn't want to trouble anyone. She was sort of similar to Nico in a way.

All the raven haired girl wanted was for everyone to smile.

That was also the only way Nico could continue to carry on her father's will.

That was why she was so passionate about becoming an idol.

Maybe that was also why she started a white lie to her younger siblings. She didn't want to disappoint them, and wanted them to be happy; she wanted to be someone her siblings could smile and proud of.

Nico didn't realise that she was still staring at Nozomi until the latter finally noticed and tilted her head questioningly and cutely before sending a huge smile to Nico.

Nico could feel her heart speed up as her face started to warm.

* * *

It was after everyone had found out about Nico family situation that Nozomi finally confronted Nico when they were alone in the club room.

"I'm sorry," Nico said before Nozomi could say anything. "It...was selfish of me. I just didn't want to burden-"

"I know." Nozomi only smiled slightly as her own voice grew softer, the gaze in her eyes were gentle and understanding, as if she understood how Nico felt before the twin tailed girl had even said anything.

On hindsight, Nozomi probably knew Nico's feelings all too well. Both of them were really similar after all. Before they met Muse.

"I...was always alone." Nico said, biting her lip as she clenched her fingers into tight fists.

Her friends had left her, made fun of her passion and were unable to cope with her standards in the idol club. Perhaps her expectations were too high, Nico had thought to herself. But up until her third year, she was alone.

Nozomi was the same.

She had been alone up until she came to Otonoki. Until she met Eli, and subsequently Muse.

Nozomi had always seen Nico around, alone. There was something about the petite girl that drew her in, something similar that both of them had shared that made Nozomi want to step forward and help her. Yet, she couldn't. Courage had failed her when she needed it the most and she wasn't able to save Nico. All she could do was to observe her from afar, yearning to make the first move yet unable to.

Until Muse.

But Nico was strong. Unlike her, Nico was able to press on, forging ahead with sheer determination, never giving up on her dreams. She continued to scout for students to join her and when that failed, she never let herself despair. Although she was alone, she was able to stand on her feet as she quit being a school idol, pursuing her interests through other ways.

Nozomi had always admired that quality of Nico's. Yet, she knew that despite Nico's seemingly strong exterior, there are times where the facade was too overbearing that she had wavered. Nozomi knew. She saw and she understood. She understood Nico's want of having friends to share her passion with. Yet the raven haired girl was afraid . Afraid of a second rejection. That was way she hesitated to join Muse when Honoka invited her.

Nozomi knew the feeling of being alone all too well, having spent most of her life up till now alone. She grew up changing schools often and hadn't had the chance to properly make friends. Even if she did, she'll have to leave them soon. Contact has always ceased after awhile. To prevent herself from getting hurt, she had closed herself off.

Just like Nico, Nozomi chose to be alone to prevent herself from being hurt again.

And just like Nico, they were saved by the people in the school.

Maybe that was why Nozomi had always felt the need to make sure Nico was really fine. Though it manifested in the form of various teasing. She knew Nico didn't like others to worry about her and whenever Nozomi felt that Nico seemed a little distant, or whenever she saw the faraway look in those ruby orbs of hers, Nozomi had always stepped in.

"You aren't alone anymore," Nozomi said softly, embracing the petite girl from behind, as if trying to protect the fragile form before her.

"Yea...I know," Nico's voice was barely a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek, soaking in the warmth that permeated through her skin from behind.

"You can rely on us, on _me,_" Nozomi continued, her voice so soft, so tender and filled with warmth that Nico could feel a strange sense of ease settling in her heart. The sense of belonging and love that wrapped around her gently causing her to hiccup as the first signs of tears overcame her.

"I...know," Nico couldn't help the tears that now brimmed in her ruby eyes as all her held-back feelings came rushing out like a broken dam.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me anymore."

"...I...know..." Nico started sobbing silently just as Nozomi released the petite girl from her hold, turned her around and embraced her fully from the front.

"You can also rely on us, on _me,_" Nozomi tightened her hold against the shivering girl, withholding her own set of tears that threatened to burst out. Nico felt so small in her arms and all she wanted to do was to protect that little form from any harm. She wanted Nico to rely on her more, to relax more, to trust her more.

"_Thank you_." Nico's voice was barely audible yet the amount of gratitude Nozomi felt from how hard Nico had squeezed her back was enough.

* * *

**A/N**:

First part details events that took place when NozoNico were in their first year. Second part onward detail events that took place during their third year - their current year as per the anime. All in chronological order.

Sorry if this appeared haphazard - that wasn't my intention.

Next: _Umi X Hanayo! _(Uploaded along with this chapter as an apology for late updates)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you! :)

**Enya Talisman**: Hahaha yea, unfortunately reality doesn't work that way. But thanks for the review!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks! I concede that Maki _is _innocent b-but not _that_ innocent in the _other _regard ;) Or maybe she is.

**Kousaka Maki**: XD

**Weesah**: Thanks for the review! Hmm I'll probably start to accept requests again after a few more chapters. Please wait until then! Thank you!

**Dash24zappshift**: Thanks for the review! Whoops. I've seen people referring to Nico as Nick so I didn't think it was a typo. Whoops.

**Haruna Isshiki**: lol thank you!


	54. Umi X Hanayo

Pairing: Umi X Hanayo

Chapter: _Closer_

Rating: K+

In which Umi runs away from Kotori and bumps into Hanayo.

* * *

Frantic footsteps could be heard echoing down the empty hallways.

Heart racing as she sped down the hallways, Umi ran for her dear life as she tried to think of a place where Kotori wouldn't look for her. She shivered when she recalled the dress that her childhood friend had shoved into her face. A cute light blue dress with pretty white flowery frills that Kotori just finished making and sewing. But the dress was too _short._There was no way she could wear something so shameless! In a bid to escape her fate of being Kotori's unfortunate model of her latest design, Umi had immediately dropped the dress, much to Kotori's surprise, before she took off and escaped the sewing room.

"There's no way I can wear that!"

Umi continued running. She had faith in her stamina but she knew not to underestimate Kotori's ability to find her. Even when they were kids, Kotori always had the knack of finding her wherever she hid.

_I have to find a place where she least expects me to hide..._

There was only one place in Otonoki where Umi had always avoided as much as she could.

That one place that she knew Kotori wouldn't think of to look for her.

The aplacas' stable.

* * *

"There, there…" Hanayo cooed while stroking the snow white fur of the school's pet fondly as the alpaca grunted a pleased reply before munching on some hay that Hanayo had just fed him.

The brown alpaca beside him snorted, wanting attention too.

Hanayo giggled as she petted the smooth brown fur, running her fingers through her softness while the female alpaca bleated in contentment.

_Ahhhhh~ They're so cute and their fur are so fluffy…_ Hanayo sighed blissfully, burying her face into the fluff of fur.

She was glad for the two alpacas that resided in the school. Sometimes when she was alone, when Rin or Maki were busy, or whenever she was feeling down, she'd drop by the stables to talk to the animals and feed them. Hanayo was a naturally shy person and wasn't used to expressing her feelings to others due to her own insecurities. She often had a bad habit of bottling everything up until Rin noticed something was wrong and forced it out of her.

However, when she joined Muse, though she was still shy, she had improved a little, gradually. She was able to voice her own opinions – that were taken into consideration seriously by her friends and when she needed help with the dance steps, Eli and Rin were always there for her. Maki had also tried to push Hanayo forward into feeling more confident and Hanayo was glad for her friends' existence in her life. If it weren't for Muse, she wouldn't have been who she was today.

"Everyone in Muse is really kind and nice…" Hanayo muttered, as she continued to absently pet the alpaca.

The alpaca grunted once – as if trying to agree with the brunette and to comfort her and Hanayo rewarded the brown female alpaca by stroking her neck affectionately.

Seconds passed when the alpaca started to grunt loudly in unease, as if sensing something or _someone_.

"What's wrong?" Hanayo furrowed her eyebrows, worried.

"H-Hanayo!" A frantic voice gasped as loud footsteps came closer and closer toward the stables.

"U-Umi-chan?!" Hanayo half-squeaked in surprise. Her usually calm and serene senior running hurriedly was such a rare sight.

"I'm sorry- but I need to hide here for a while!" Umi panted as she scanned the area nervously, as if on a look out.

"E-Eh?!"

"If Kotori comes by and asks for me, tell her I'm not here," Umi grasped Hanayo's shoulders tightly, her golden brown orbs burning into Hanayo's.

Hanayo froze at the intense gaze and nodded meekly, not before wincing slightly at how Umi's fingers were digging into her shoulder blades.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry. It must've hurt," Umi's voice immediately softened, turning apologetic as she relaxed her grip.

"I-It's fine!" Hanayo blurted out, feeling blood rushing through her cheeks at the close proximity.

"Sorry…" Umi bowed before she disappeared into the stables where the alpacas were.

_I wonder what happened…?_

"Hanayo-chan!" Yet another familiar voice, this time more high-pitched came calling for her.

"Kotori-chan!"

"Have you seen Umi-chan?" Kotori asked sweetly. Too sweetly, in Hanayo's honest opinion. She wondered if Umi did something to upset the angel-like girl before her.

"N-No…" Hanayo lied, before wincing inwardly at how uncertain she sounded. Ahhhh, she wasn't really good at lying to people!

"Hmm is that so?" Kotori was a little suspicious but saw no reason to doubt Hanayo. Besides, Hanayo seemed a little surprised and overwhelmed that the taupe haired girl felt bad immediately. A soft grunt from the stables shifted Kotori's attention away from Hanayo as the second year started to fawn over the school pets instead.

Hanayo heaved a sigh of inward relief.

"In that case, I have to go off and look for Umi-chan," Kotori gave the alpacas one final pet before waving at the younger brunette as the older girl headed off in the opposite direction, presumably to the archery range in search of her childhood friend.

"Um…Umi-chan, Kotori-chan is gone," Hanayo peered into the stables, finding Umi curled up behind the brown alpaca.

Umi, covered in hay from head to toe stumbled out in a way unbecoming of a usually graceful image she held and sighed.

"Thank you, Hanayo. I'm so sorry for troubling you…"

"N-No, it's fine!" Hanayo smiled lightly before chuckling at the sight before her. Bits of hay were sticking out of Umi's hair, ruining her "dashing prince" image. She wondered what her classmates would say when if they saw their much admired "prince" like that.

"W-What are you laughing at?" The tips of the bluentte's ears reddened in embarrassment.

"You have hay in your hair," Hanayo replied, still giggling slightly before leaning forward and tiptoeing, reaching for the stray hay.

"H-Hanayo…?" Umi could feel herself blushing at the sudden closeness just as she felt her junior's hand smoothing out her hair.

"I-uh I mean, there's hay in your hair so I…" Hanayo's voice trailed off, quickly retracting her hand as a similar blush tinted her cheeks.

"T-Thank you," Umi murmured.

"Why were you running away from Kotori-chan?" Hanayo finally asked.

"Kotori…wanted me to wear a really _really short_ dress…" Umi admitted, shuddering as she recalled the frilly blue dress that Kotori had almost forced her to wear. Kotori had insisted that she'd look really cute in the dress but Umi begged to differ. There was no way someone like her could look cute in such a dress. Besides, it's just _too _short!

"I-I think Umi-chan would look cute in any dress though," Hanayo said shyly, averting her gaze.

"R-Really?" Umi couldn't contain another blush as she scratched her cheek, embarrassed. She wasn't really used to being called "cute" by others besides her two childhood friends. She didn't think she was cute after all. She thought that she'd look better in pants and in a kimono - but definitely not short frilly dresses as Kotori had claimed. Besides, she didn't feel comfortable wearing such short outfits. She felt too self-conscious for that especially having her thighs exposed. It had always taken a lot of convincing from Kotori and bribery from Honoka (Homura's manjuus were really delicious after all) for Umi to be in a short dress or mini skirt for their live. Despite being used to it (given that she didn't really have a choice and was always outvoted), she still felt uneasy if she had to be the only one wearing it.

Hanayo nodded, albeit too enthusiastically with a huge smile. "Umi-chan is really cute after all!" Hanayo insisted.

Umi could feel her cheeks burning furiously.

"Umi-chan would look great in almost any type of outfits," Hanayo continued.

"R-Really...?"

"Yes!" The younger girl nodded, "That's because-" Before Hanayo could finish her sentence, she felt a shove against her, causing her to trip as the younger girl started to fall.

"Hanayo!" Alarmed, Umi immediately reached out on instinct, her reflexes kicking in.

"Ah-" The brunette started to flail and would have fallen onto the ground headfirst if not for Umi's quick reflexes.

Umi immediately heaved a sigh of relief when Hanayo was safe in her arms.

Hanayo's heart was thundering against her chest, both from fear and the close proximity they were in. She could only stare into the pools of golden brown that enraptured her helplessly as those orbs ensnared her.

_Umi-chan's eyes are really beautiful..._ Hanayo couldn't help but think, awestruck at the breathtaking sight before her. The faint blush on that painted the older girl's cheeks was complemented the dark tresses of hair that cascaded smoothly onto the bluentte's back and Umi had looked almost prince-like given their position.

_Now I understand why my classmates were talking about. Umi-chan is so...dashing. _

"H-Hanayo? Are you fine?" The worried tone of her senior's voice cut through Hanayo's lost and dazed thoughts as Umi brought her face closer to her junior, worried that the younger girl might've hurt herself from the fall.

"I-I'm f-fine!" Hanayo sputtered, choking in between her words, utterly embarrassed yet unable to look away from the mesmerising gold and blue that graced her presence. Her face was probably really red now and the longer they stayed in the position, the longer Hanayo didn't want Umi to let go. She didn't want this magical moment to break.

"Hanayo...?" Umi furrowed her eyebrows, still unconvinced. Hanayo's face was also really red. Was she falling sick?

"I-I'm sorry and t-thank you for saving me!" Hanayo managed to stammer out.

"It's fine," Umi smiled gently, her radiant smile sending Hanayo's face ablaze as her heart made a quick dash, butterflies starting to grow in her stomach.

"Can you stand?" Umi asked softly.

"Y-Yes..." Hanayo squeaked out to which Umi nodded and carefully let go of the younger girl she was holding.

"I-I'm sorry, I must be really heavy-"

"Hanayo. It's okay." Umi rested her hand on the younger girl's head, ruffling it slightly, "My arms are strong since I'm trained in martial arts and archery. This was nothing." Umi tactfully decided not to add that the younger girl should probably stop eating so much riceballs during practices. Seeing the already dejected look on her junior's face was enough to tug at the older girl's heartstrings and she didn't want Hanayo to feel even worse.

"Ah..."

"It's already time. Shall we head to practice together then?" Umi asked.

Hanayo nodded and was rewarded with another smile from Umi as the duo headed back to the school, not realising that the one who pushed Hanayo was actually the brown alpaca back in the stables, who had wanted to chase the two humans away.

* * *

**A/N**:

Ending is abrupt I know. I like the thought of Umi senpai taking really good care of Hanayo kouhai. Like Umi being protective and gentle on the adorable Pana. Though Pana can certainly turn the tables and be somewhat aggressive when she gets more confident.

Umi definitely looks really good in a kimono. I want to see her in cool khaki pants in casual style too. More like Umi can pull of many styles: cute, cool, sexy, beautiful, traditional etc.

Next: _Kotori X Hanayo_!

Stay tuned!


	55. Kotori X Hanayo

Pairing: Kotori X Hanayo

Chapter: _Wow wow l__oving you_

Rating: K+

In which Hanayo spends a day in Kotori's house as they write their newest single together.

* * *

Admiration.

That was what Hanayo felt when she saw her senior humming to herself as the older girl started doodling on the piece of paper before her.

There was something about the taupe haired girl that drew Hanayo in. Something soft, gentle, and _warm_.

She often found herself awestruck by the girl before her. Despite being the more passive member in Muse, as well as between her two childhood friends, her presence was just as strong. Kotori was a kind and gentle girl - perhaps the sweetest girl she'd ever met and seen. Despite always being "dragged along" by Honoka, the taupe haired girl was emotionally strong and was no pushover - though she liked to spoil Honoka a lot.

As she got to know her senior better, Hanayo realised that there were many hidden depths in Kotori that people sometimes do not notice. Kotori was much more perceptive than people give her credit for. Kotori was also the type of girl that took notice of people's feelings and treated them seriously. She was often an observer and only stepped in when she thought there was a need to.

The older girl also had this ability to make her feel at ease and comfortable - it made Hanayo feel safe, that she could confide in or tell the taupe haired girl anything.

Even now, just by sitting down at her own desk in Kotori's room, Hanayo couldn't help but notice how cute her senior was. Her usual hair that was tied up into a small side pony tail was let down - it was a good change though it made Kotori look a little older - in addition to a dark navy checkered skirt and beige sweater - as she hugged a huge plush cat.

"-chan, Hanayo-chan?"

"E-Eh?" Hanayo flinched slightly when she finally realised that Kotori was calling her. The older girl's eyebrows were furrowed into a slight crease of light worry as the older girl leaned closer towards Hanayo. "Are you fine, Hanayo-chan?"

"Y-Yes!" Hanayo sputtered out, flushing slightly at the somewhat close proximity. Somewhat like Rin, Kotori had a small habit of leaning in towards Hanayo sometimes when they spoke, especially when the older girl was worried about her. "I-I'm fine!" She managed squeaked out.

Kotori looked a little skeptical before smiling slightly, patting the younger girl's head before she finally returned back to the piece of paper before her.

Hanayo sighed inwardly as unconsciously reached for the spot on her head that Kotori had just touched. She was still not used to being alone with her senior. It wasn't as if Kotori was scary (like Umi sometimes) - on the contrary, the older girl was too kind and sweet. But still, this wasn't the first time she'd been alone with Kotori. The last time they had to come up with a lyric to their duet, they had gone to Hanayo's house. Although she was extremely nervous then, it paled in comparison to today since she came over to Kotori's house instead - and they were the only ones in the house.

Kotori had always been especially nice and kind to her and was the senior whom she had least problems talking to ever since she joined Muse. She took great care of her and was quick to help her whenever she had issues during their practices.

"Any idea how we should start the song?" Kotori tapped her pencil against her desk as she glanced at Hanayo, who sat on the chair next to Kotori, the brunette's knees brought towards her chest as she rested her chin on her kneecap, not realising that Hanayo was deep in thought.

"I was thinking we could go with the theme of love - romance seemed really popular with our fans," Kotori continued her explanation, absent-mindedly doodling a small heart shape on top of the paper. "We did a confession-type of song the last time so this time..."

Kotori's voice slowly faded away from her mind as Hanayo continued to stare at the girl before her, unable to tear her eyes off how beautiful and cute her senior was. How smooth her jawlines were, how her small pink supple lips moved as she spoke, how the soft locks of hair covered her forehead as the rest cascaded gracefully on her back. It was as if she in a trance, watching a fairy flutter right in front of her and the younger girl couldn't help how her cheeks were beginning to warm as her heart skipped a beat.

She had to resist the urge to lean forward and touch the older girl's seemingly soft cheeks. She wondered why she had always felt this pull towards Kotori. Was it because she was kind? Was it because she was like an older sister to her? Or was it because Kotori was someone Hanayo could never hope to be like?

_Ah...I'm..._

"...in love...?" Hanayo herself whispered at the sudden revelation. That...wasn't possible was it? If that was true then... "I love her...but does she love me...?"

"That's it! Hanayo-chan!" Kotori suddenly exclaimed excitedly as she grasped Hanayo's shoulder, enthusiasm shinning in her amber eyes.

"E-Eh...? W-Wha-" Hanayo blinked, extremely confused. Wait- Did she just say her thoughts out loud just now? At that realisation, Hanayo's face flushed a scarlet red, embarrassed at her slip, her mind began to reel as she panic began to set in. What had she-

"You're a genius, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori's eyes were now lit with determination, undeterred by Hanayo's now confused and frantic expression. "The feeling of being love, but not knowing if the other party likes her back! We could use explore that theme in our song!"

Hanayo's mouth gaped open, still stunned at Kotori's sudden outburst and could only nod mutely as her heart continued to pound quickly against her chest. _She... misunderstood. _A sudden wave of disappointed (and relief) overcame the younger girl as she sighed inwardly. Of course, her feelings were not reciprocated. There was no way Kotori would return these feelings. Kotori only treated Hanayo as if she was her younger sister after all. Somehow, it left a bitter taste in her mouth as all energy left her entire body as her shoulder slumped down.

"Hanayo-chan?" Kotori sounded a little anxious at the sudden change in attitude in her junior. "Did you not like the idea?"

"A-Ah, that's not it!" Hanayo quickly say, forcing a smile, "I-It's a great idea! Let's do it!"

"Great!" Kotori beamed, and once again, Hanayo's breath caught at the huge and charming smile that Kotori had shot her.

* * *

Kotori felt her heart sink with each passing second, her initial enthusiasm wavering. Trying to control the growing ache in her heart, Kotori tried to pen down Hanayo's idea down on the paper. But the longer she stared at the second line that she wrote, the more she found her heart aching.

_"I love you, but do you love me?"_

Kotori had, in actual fact understood Hanayo's words perfectly. She knew that the younger girl had unintentionally spoken out loud and to save her from embarrassment (since Hanayo looked like she was going to cry at her slip), Kotori had jumped at the opportunity and used the junior's words as their lyric. It was also something she could relate to after all.

As she spent more time with her adorable junior, she found herself more and more attached to the younger girl. Hanayo was just irresistibly _cute. _An angel.

Although Hanayo was often not confident of herself and insecure (which she found endearing sometimes), there was a certain strength and passion in the younger girl that Kotori admired. The courage to take the first step forward towards her dreams, unlike Kotori, who ran away, indecisive.

The way Hanayo's voice stuttered as her face turned red when she was embarrassed, and the times where the younger was able to smile comfortably around her... Kotori didn't think she could take it any longer. Especially when Hanayo seemed to have fallen for someone else. It hurt, yet she was always finding excuses, trying to stay near Hanayo as much as she could.

But she didn't want their song to end up sounding like a heart break. She didn't want it to be sad. Or perhaps, because of her own selfishness, she wanted it to be more optimistic and cheerful sounding, in a vain hope that it could turn her unrequited love around. _Love Marginal _and _Unbalanced Love _were depressing enough as it is - and the taupe haired girl wanted _their _song to be filled with hope and joy.

Hugging her plush toy tighter, Kotori swallowed as she tried to lock her feelings away, burying it deep within her heart.

For now, she should be concentrating on their new duet.

She would make it more upbeat to beat down the growing pain in her heart.

* * *

**A/N**:

FYI, the song they are writing is "_Suki desu ga suki desu ka?" (lit. I love you, but do you love me?) _sung by the two of them.

It wasn't easy to write this. The both of them are too pure and sweet that I, as a human being who isn't that pure or sweet is unable to write fluff that could melt people's heart. I could imagine how it played out in my mind but I can't write it out. Sorry it turned out to be so...angsty ;_;

Next: _Eli X Rin!_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Thank you~ Hmmm not really a childhood friend-ish bond but rather a close friend? They only know each for only three years after all but Nozomi saw something inside Nico that resembled herself and was drawn towards it, making her kind of protective over Nico.

**Kousaka Maki**: Indeed, poor Umi...

**SourLoli-pop**: Hahaha yea, what a coincidence!

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thanks~

**Dash24zappshift**: XD Yea~ I like the dynamics of their relationship and all the subtleties :) Hahaha yes let's just blame it on autocorrect...

**Weesah**: YES you get it! Thank you. Their dynamics are just so interesting and there's so much potential there. They understand each other even those that they think they'd hidden well. Ahhh I thought it was quite overdone - the dashing Umi part that is. Like a cliche tv troupe? But glad you liked it! (Pana is so precious)

**Major Mike Powell III**: Ahh it sounds nice too! But it wouldn't be fair if Nico and Nozomi are just the ones with special pairing name right? I like the way you put it. The lone wolf and the nomad. Naise. Thanks for the review as usual!


	56. Eli X Rin

Pairing: Eli X Rin

Chapter: _Terpsichore _

Rating: K+

In which Eli was coaching Rin in Muse's dance steps and asks Eli to perform a ballet dance for her.

**Note: Read A/N. It's important. **

* * *

Eli had frozen on the spot, jaws taut as she felt her heartbeat thumping louder and louder against her chest. She thought she was over it, thought that she had moved on. Yet, when her underclassmen had asked her innocently to show her some of her old moves, Eli found herself stunned still as a tinge of slight apprehension crawled up her skin and a heavy feeling tugged at the ends of her heart.

It left her feeling uneasy, though she shouldn't have any reason to feel that way.

It had been ten years after all.

It wasn't something she thought about until Honoka first formed Muse where she saw their live performance. It was a tiny nagging constant that pricked annoyingly in her mind, yet she was always able to shove it aside, thinking that those days were over- she had moved on and had joined Muse - that life was great as it was.

It hadn't been in mind either for the past few months since she officially joined Muse. Or perhaps it was hidden deep within her heart, locked up so deeply that there was no chance of her to think about it.

Until now.

"Eli-chan...?" Rin's voice snapped her out of her wandering thoughts.

"Y-Yes?'

"Rin wants to see Eli-chan dance nya! A Ballet performance would be great nya..."

"Eh?" Eli's eyes widened, mouth agape as she tried to process what Rin had asked her. Rin wanted to see her ballet dancing? Her first instinct was to say no, to reject the idea completely. Yet, the shinning enthusiasm and anticipation in the younger girl's chartreuse eyes made her halt as she swallowed those words that she'd wanted to say.

Could she really do it?

However, just the idea of her dancing ballet there at the rooftop had caused her to cringe slightly as her unease grew.

_Why am I...?_

Was it possible that she hadn't gotten over it?

Eli bit her inner lip as a strained expression crossed her features. The thought of ballet had always been a sour subject to her since young - because of her own incompetency in advancing to become a professional ballet dancer, just like her grandmother. It made her feel worthless and pathetic that she wasn't even able to grasp hold of the one thing that she was good at, the thing that she was passionate about. Her hard work had all been for naught. Expectations had plummeted to the ground, hopes dashed and she didn't like the fact that she had severely disappointed her grandmother. Years had passed and Eli had finally learned to put her past behind as she immersed herself in her academic and came to Japan to save Otonoki.

Or so she thought.

But at that very moment, when Rin had requested to see her ballet dance, Eli wasn't quite sure what to do.

The thought of Rin being dejected because Eli had rejected her request was part of the reason that stopped the blonde from saying no. She didn't have the heart to reject her junior. It reminded her too much of a wounded kitten who'd been abandoned by the roadside.

"Eli-chan..." Rin's voice grew softer upon noticing her senior's conflicted look. Rin didn't really know the details of Eli's past - all she knew (like the rest of Muse) was that Eli used to do ballet when she was younger but didn't continue it because she couldn't make it. Yet, the slight change in the older girl's demeanour was enough to make Rin want to take her words back.

"If Eli-chan doesn't like it, it's fine nya!" Rin blurted out. "R-Rin saw a video of Eli-chan dancing and thought it was really _really _good, a-and Eli-chan looked so happy..." Her voice trailed off as she looked a little down, worried that she had said something wrong. It was unlike her senior to show such a sad expression and Rin didn't really like to see Eli like that.

Although Rin was lively and quick to jump from one thing to another, she also had the knack for sensitivity - being able to notice slight changes in a person's mood sometimes. Hanayo often told Rin that she had reminded the brunette of a kitten who was sensitive yet playful and lively.

"Rin..." Eli's heart squeezed a little at the expression on Rin's face. Rin looked like a child being scolded for having done something wrong, unlike the usual cat-like grin and pure smile she had.

"I...I'll do it!" Eli said, albeit hastily, wanting to wipe that look of her junior's face.

"Really?! Eli-chan you're the best nya!" Rin beamed as she pounced onto the older girl, hugging her tightly.

Eli smiled, patting Rin's head fondly, causing the orange head to purr slightly as she nuzzled against Eli's neck.

The blonde ignored how Rin's breath was tickling against her sensitive skin as she shivered slightly.

"Although..." Eli started, "I...don't think I could live up to our expectations, Rin."

Eli could feel Rin shaking her head against her chest. "Eli-chan is still beautiful and awesome to Rin. Rin loves Eli-chan a lot! Rin loves everyone in Muse a lot too!"

"Yea, I know." Eli mumbled with an affectionate smile as she pulled Rin away from her.

At the loss of the sudden warmth, Rin almost whined but held herself in check. She couldn't hug Eli, no matter how cuddly she was, all the time.

Eli sucked in a deep breath and steadied her breathing. Clenching her fingers into fists, the blonde breathed out once more as she glanced over at the only audience she had.

Rin was already seated eagerly on the ground, her chartreuse orbs lit up with excitement.

_I can do this. _Eli tried to reassure herself. Only Rin was in front of her after all. There would be no judgement, no competition.

"All the best, Eli-chan!" Rin cheered loudly.

It was only a standard cheer, a small cheer. Yet, it was able to boost Eli's spirit. It was comforting to hear Rin's energetic voice calling for her. It was also reassuring at the same time, knowing that the girl right in front of her genuinely thought she was good.

Perhaps, she would finally be able to overcome the hurdle she had set for herself.

Perhaps, she would be able to stop beating herself up over her inability to win.

And maybe, she could finally immerse herself in dancing again, and let loose and be free and _happy. _

And so, Eli took the first step, letting her restrained passion consume her once again.

* * *

"_Harasho..._"

Rin stared in awe at the breathtaking sight as the russian word that Eli often liked to use escaped from her own mouth.

Even though Eli was still wearing her practice clothes, every twirl and turn, every bend and the continuous radiant grin on Eli's face was enough to cause Rin to be frozen on the spot, deeply captivated and mesmerised.

Rin didn't know much about ballet - given her lack of interest in it, yet the moment Eli had started dancing, the orange head felt her breath taken away in that instant.

The dance was graceful, smooth and simply too beautiful for words.

It had caused an inescapable quickening of her heartbeat as her face grew warmer.

Rin was enraptured.

The joy reflected in twinkling of the azure blue eyes before her had Rin's heart racing as her throat went extremely dry.

It was as if she was watching something out of a fairy tale.

"_Terpsichore..." _Rin muttered unconsciously just as Eli finally came to a stop.

* * *

"H-How was it?" Eli asked, face fully flushed as she gasped slightly, catching her breath a little.

It has been a long time since she'd touched ballet and she knew that she had made several mistakes in her turns here and there. A professional ballet dancer would probably be able to point all her mistakes out and call her performance mediocre.

"It was beautiful nya!" Rin immediately jumped up and grasped Eli's hand. "It made Rin's heart beat so fast!"

"R-Really?" Eli's face reddened further, embarrassed and flattered.

"Yes! And Rin doesn't know why though but watching Eli-chan's performance caused a weird feeling fluttering inside Rin's stomach. And Rin gets a little warm in the cheeks too..."

Eli blinked in surprise at Rin's honest admission and couldn't help how her face was practically on fire. _Did Rin just_-

"It was a wonderful performance nya!" Rin changed the topic.

"Oh yea...Rin. You muttered 'Terpsichore' just now right?" Eli asked, suddenly recalling the foreign word that Rin had uttered just when her short performance ended.

"Ah that! Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan taught me the word nya! They said that _Terpsichore_ was one of the goddesses of Muse! And it fitted Eli-chan perfectly. The goddess known as 'delight in dancing' nya!"

"Ah...thank you. Somehow I feel kind of embarrassed..." Eli laughed slightly, scratching her cheek while she wondered what else Rin's sub-unit mates had taught her as well.

"Eli-chan is cute when she's embarrassed too nya!" Rin grinned as yet another set of red hue spread across the blonde's cheeks.

"Ehehe~" Rin beamed.

"...Thank you, Rin." Eli said softly, gently running her hand through her junior's soft fluffy hair affectionately.

_Thank you for helping me to regain my passion for dancing and ballet. _

* * *

**A/N**:

**Accepting requests now. **

I'm now accepting requests.** A few things to note (please read) :**

**(1)** I'll only accept requests for pairings, not prompts or OT3. (I may consider prompts sometimes)

**(2)** I won't accept pairings from _Aquours _since this is solely about _Muse. _And there's not enough information about _Aquours _for me to determine their personalities.

**(3)** Requests for the same pairings will be released as one chapter, unless it's requested after the release of said chapter.

**(4)** I won't accept _Honoka x Yukiho_ or _Eli X Alisa_ pairings either.

**(5)** I will stop accepting requests if there's too many for me to handle. I'll bold it in my A/N; Please look out for it.

**(6)** Requests that do not adhere to all these guidelines will be ignored.

_**Anyway, I want to give thanks: **_

A **shout out** to everyone who has supported this fic in anyway, and making it possible!

To my **reviewers**, thank you for your continuous support - your reviews mean a lot to me and helped to spur me forward and remind me that there is someone out there who's eagerly waiting for the next chapter.

To my lovely **followers** of this story, thank you for following me through this long journey of more 50+ chapters.

To those who **favourited** this story, thank you for the love. It warms my heart to know that you guys like the story, even though not all of you like the less shipped pairings/rare pairings.

To those who **recently** **chanced upon this fic** who had followed/favourited/reviewed, thank you for your patience! 50+ chapters is a lot to go through, even if some of you might have been selective in reading the chapters.

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Kousaka Maki: **Sorry ;A;

**Enya Talisman**: No, it's okay! Hahaha I'm already happy that you reviewed! Ahhh I wanted it to be fluffy though :\

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Hanayo would probably be the one who confesses to Kotori XD Kotori's too wrapped up in angst to do it.

**Weesah**: I knew I wanted Eli to do ballet! That aside, Rin is probably second to Eli in terms of dancing. If Rin falls for Eli, it'd be slow and gradual. Rin wouldn't notice her feelings and would probably ignore them while Eli struggles more - wondering if her feelings more just sisterly feelings or if there's more to that.

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thank you! I wasn't sure if y'all will like it but..hehe thanks!


	57. Kotori X Eli (2)

Pairing: Kotori x Eli

Chapter: _Possessive Tendencies_

Rating: T

In which Kotori gets a tad possessive over Eli.

* * *

Kotori had never felt like this before.

The dark feeling of that suddenly bubbled within her at the sight of a boy - who looked no older than Eli, had sent the blonde a flirtatious wink. It made her cringe as an unbearable feeling squeezed in her heart. She had no reason to feel this way - this infuriating jealousy - yet she couldn't help it.

Kotori had to admit that the boy who was still talking to Eli with a smile (that would definitely melt many girl's heart) looked aesthetically pleasing. In terms of looks, the boy was probably better looking than most guys around his age. Judging by the smirk that now crept up his sly face, Kotori immediately knew that the boy himself was aware of his own looks and was confident of himself. It was the look of someone who knew that he'd never be rejected by a girl.

And Eli...the blonde in an azure blue yukata patterned with indigo clematis had seemed innocently clueless and dense about the boy's advances as she returned an equally blinding and warm smile with directions to the nearest train station. There were so many other girls or people around such a crowded festival. Why did he have to hit on her lover? Kotori frowned slightly. Besides, anyone could tell that boy had a motive. Asking for directions to the nearest trains station was such a blatant lie that Kotori wondered why her lover hadn't noticed.

She had the sudden impulse to step up and pull her love away, away from the crowd to a secluded area where they were alone. Eli was hers. Who did the boy think he is, trying to hit on her lover? Yet the taupe haired girl in a matching pink yukata restrained herself as she bit her inner lip. She knew Eli wouldn't leave her, she knew that the boy would be rejected by her oblivious lover, yet the sense of unease and reluctance stirred at the pit of her stomach, making her feel queasy.

"Hey, is your friend fine? She looks a little sick." The boy who had been focusing on Eli up til now suddenly turned to Kotori, making the younger girl flinch.

"Kotori?" Eli asked softly, concern filling her smooth features.

"I...I'm fine." Kotori answered, a little uneasily. The boy was still staring at her, shrugging before facing Eli again, this time, placing his own on top of Eli's.

"So, Ayase-san right? Do you want to-"

That was the last straw.

Without thinking, Kotori grabbed Eli's hand forcefully and began to drag her away.

"E-Eh-Wait, Kotori? What's-" Eli couldn't comprehend what was going on, much less what was going on in Kotori's mind. Why had Kotori suddenly pulled her away? At least she was done giving directions but-

Kotori gritted her teeth as she tightened her grip on the older girl's wrist, not saying anything as she promptly left the festival area to a nearby park.

* * *

Eli felt herself being pushed back forcefully, her back hitting the tree bark just as soft lips crushed against hers, assaulting her senses immediately.

"Koto-mmph-"

Her protest was instantly cut off as Kotori pressed into her, cupping her face as she made a move to deepen her kiss.

Eli's entire body heated up, face beginning to flush just as Kotori began to graze her lips with her mouth before nibbling the blonde's lower lips sensually.

It stirred the pit of fire that had sparked within her and Eli found herself whimpering.

Kotori took the chance to thrust her tongue in, enveloping Eli's entire mouth with her taste causing the two lovers to moan in unison.

"Eli-chan...You're mine. _Mine_ alone." Kotori murmured possessively as the taupe haired girl leaned closer to her blonde lover, their warm bodies against each other, separated only by the yukatas that they both wore. Despite the chilly weather outside, Eli didn't take notice as once again, soft wet flesh invaded her senses, causing her mind to reel at the pleasurable sensations that was evoked.

"Kotori..." Eli gasped as a heated and wild dance of dominance began. Kotori tugged the blonde locks before her tightly and urgently, messing up Eli's bun-tied hair in the process as she tried to shove her knee in between her lover's thigh, lifting the hem of Eli's yukata with her knees expertly in the process.

"You're _mine_, Eli-chan." Kotori gasped out in between their heated breaths while she started to move her knees against the slightly moist fabric.

"K-Koto-ahhh-" A loud moan ripped its way out of Eli's mouth as hot sizzling pleasure shot through her body. _Kotori...Oh god-_

"We can't-" Eli tried to say but her words faltered almost immediately when Kotori pulled her lover in for another long and deep kiss. Sighs and soft moans of pleasure permeated through the dark and almost silent air as Eli slowly succumbed to her lover's lips and rhythmic ministrations.

A few minutes later, Eli finally managed to pull herself apart from Kotori, gasping heavily. Her face was brightly flushed, her heart still pounding quickly in her chest from her hair was slightly disheveled as well from the hot kiss.

Kotori was no better. Heat still lingered in her cheeks as her heart continued to race. Yet, there was no ounce of regret in her for what she'd done even though they were still outside and could've gotten caught any moment.

"Kotori! We're still outside! We can't- I mean, you can't just pull me away suddenly from the boy and bring me to a secluded area to k-kiss!" Eli hissed.

"...The boy was obviously gawking at you," Kotori pouted, refusing to look at her girlfriend.

"Huh?" Eli blinked. Did Kotori meant the boy - who didn't look any older than her - who walked up towards them just now for directions?

"He definitely wasn't asking for directions," Kotori almost growled as a sour expression took over her usually calm face, "He was staring at you, Eli-chan! His eyes were definitely looking at places where he shouldn't be looking at! And he..._touched _you."

"I...he...I didn't know," Eli looked perplexed at the thought, even more so at Kotori's unusual expression. Wait. Was Kotori...jealous?

"Are you...jealous?" Eli's voice was soft yet curious.

"I-I am." Kotori admitted quietly, still sulking.

"Ahh..." Eli supposed that she was indeed, a little happy that her lover was jealous. Yet the the slight look of guilt as the younger girl shifted her amber eyes away in embarrassment was too cute to resist.

"Kotori." Eli's voice was soothing and gentle as she pulled the younger girl into a a comforting embrace.

"Eli-chan?" Kotori's voice was slightly muffled as she leaned towards the source of body warmth, nuzzling her head into her lover's neck.

"You know that I love you the most right?" Eli whispered, ruffling Kotori's hair affectionately.

"Un, I love you too, Eli-chan, that's why..." Kotori buried her face into Eli's shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about~" Eli continued, pulling apart as she placed a chaste kiss on her beloved's head. "You're my precious little bird and no one can change that."

Kotori could feel her own cheeks getting warmer, the tips of her ears had turned red. It wasn't fair that Eli was able to say all of these so naturally despite her tendencies to be a little dense. Not that Kotori disliked it - just the opposite, it made her feel all fluttery and warm inside.

"Ehehe, how cute~"

"E-Eli-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Eli chuckled before she held out her hand to her princess, a warm and gentle smile spreading through her beautiful features, "Shall we head back to the festival? There are still many stalls we haven't been to. Let's enjoy the rest of the night~"

Kotori returned the smile with a grin of her own and took her lover's hand in answer.

* * *

**A/N**:

Happy New Year! I hope 2016 treats everyone well!

New Year's Festival-themed KotoEli since it's a new year! ...The festival might've been seen as out of place though. Considering the fact that this is just a short snippet of what would've better been a proper short story of a date at the festival.

Ah well.

Next: _Honoka X Nico_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**kryuu27:** Thanks! I'll blame you if people start to complain about how there's so many EliUmi and EliMaki... Just joking. XD

**Major Mike Powell III**: Ahhh thanks!

**Enya Talisman**: Thanks! Yep, Rin kinda hits me like the type of girl who doesn't really know what she's feeling and might even attempt to push aside these feelings or run away from it when she finally (after one eternity later) realises that she's in love.

**Dash24zappshift**: Nothing wrong with KotoEli ;) Yandere Kotori is too scary T_T Have a possessive Kotori instead... I'll add EliNico to the queue as well!

**Guest** (anon): Sure!


	58. Nico X Honoka

Pairing: Nico X Honoka

Chapter: _Together _

Rating: T (**Violence** and some blood. Please take caution.)

AU: In which Honoka and Nico are part of the delinquent group known as Muse.

* * *

Nico cursed under her breath as she dashed through the streets, not caring if that people were staring at her with strange looks. It was, after all only 2 in the afternoon during a school day. Seeing a student running in such a hurry wasn't an everyday sight.

The cold winter air swept past Nico's pale skin as the raven haired girl turned to corner, to a dark alley. It was chilly outside yet in her haste, Nico didn't seem to notice the cold.

_Where is she?! _

_Honoka!_

Whipping out her cellphone, Nico hit "2" on speed dial. The recipient picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Nozomi! I don't see Honoka anywhere!" Nico immediately half-yelled into the phone, without so much of a greeting first.

"Calm down, Nicocchi." Came a calm and collected voice from Nico's phone, a great contrast to the raven head's panic.

"How can I?! That idiot has ran off _again. _She's probably going to settle my fight with A-RISE! Damn it! Why is she always so _reckless?_!"

"Nicocchi," The voice suddenly hardened, "You should know very well why Honoka-chan decided to do that."

"I...I know. But she doesn't have to take it upon herself even though she's our leader!" Nico gnashed her teeth, kicking the rubbish bin angrily with so much force that the whole bin toppled onto the ground with a loud metallic ping. It was her own fault. Why did Honoka had to go off alone? Why? For her sake?

"Why...why does she..." Nico's voice broke slightly as she slammed her fist against the wet and dirty wall to vent her frustrations and inability to help her dear friend.

"Nicocchi..." The voice softened.

"Where...Where is she now?" Nico asked quietly.

Silence.

"Nozomi, please..."

Nozomi finally sighed, relenting. It wasn't often that Nico had asked her for help and even Nozomi could tell that Nico was serious this time.

"She's probably in the warehouse near UTX. The one near the bridge. But you should wait for the rest of us. Umi-chan and Elicchi are rushing over-"

Nico had ended the call before Nozomi had finished saying her piece.

"I'm coming, Honoka. You had better still be in one piece." Nico muttered as she took off, a clear destination in mind.

* * *

_Ahh...this was a bad idea after all. _Honoka thought hazily as she laid on the ground, her entire body battered and beat-up. Her whole body ached and hurt - bruises spotted everywhere and she could taste her own blood that oozed out from her nose and lips.

Her whole world was spinning, her breaths uneven as she gasped heavily for air. She dearly hoped that her ribs weren't broken. Her arms laid limp by her side.

But being someone who was really stubborn and who would never give up, the ginger haired girl tried to stand up. Her legs shook, form trembling in pain as she gritted her teeth.

_Move! _She commanded her sore legs. _Move it! This pain is nothing! I need to stand up and fight! _

Groaning at the raw pain that shot through her knees the moment she managed to stand on her two feet, Honoka glared at the three main leaders of A-RISE.

"What a scary look you have there, Kousaka Honoka-san," Kira Tsubasa smiled. It was the type of smile that would send a cold chill down a person's spine and fear crawling up one's skin.

Honoka remained silent.

"Did you think you could defeat us alone?" Tsubasa continued, her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "Fighting against so many of us..." Tsubasa gestured at the group of girls that hovered restlessly behind them, each carrying different types of weapons. "It's like you have a death wish."

_Ahh...Nico-chan's going to be mad at me. Not just her, Umi-chan and Eli-chan too... _

Honoka had already stopped listening to Tsubasa's words as she stood at the spot, hoping that the slight haze in her head would clear. She knew it was futile. How could she hope to defeat so many people in a fight? Even if it were just the three leaders of A-RISE, she doubted she stood a chance. Despite the almost nil chance of winning, Honoka still had to fight on.

For Nico's sake.

"First and foremost, our target was Yazawa Nico. But instead, the leader of Muse came up and delivered herself to the lion's den." Tsubasa sneered.

_Nico-chan...I just wanted to protect you. _

"Yazawa did a number on us," Anjuu, the second in command began to speak, her soft velvety voice oozing with danger and menace. "We can't forget that of course. But since Yazawa herself was too afraid to come here alone...We'll just have to settle for you."

"...Nico-chan only did that to protect her siblings." Honoka managed to say through her clenched teeth as her whole body tensed up. To protect Kokoro and Kokoa, Nico had beaten up some hooligans at the playground. To think that it was A-RISE's people...

"Is that so? I don't really care." Anjuu twirled her hair indifferently. It matters not to her the reason why Yazawa attacked her gang. Anyone who hurts their gang would be returned tenfold the favour.

"Girls, rough her up more!" Anjuu ordered.

In a flash, Honoka was surrounded by ten...no, twenty delinquents.

Honoka gulped, tensing herself more as she took on a fighting stance. This wasn't looking good. She was bare-handed while the goons held metal pipes, knives and various makeshift weapons.

Sucking a deep breath, the ginger haired leader of Muse moved.

In a split second, Honoka's fist connected with the first delinquent's nose, sending the girl crashing onto the ground.

And all hell broke lose.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Nico arrived to a halt at UTX's warehouse. Her uniform was already crumpled, hair slightly disheveled. Yet, the raven haired girl paid it no heed. Nico was glad for her petite stature for once as she easily slipped into the warehouse from the small gap between the shutters and the ground.

Once inside, she scanned the area quickly before her ruby eyes trained on a figure that was writhing in pain on the ground.

"H-Honoka!" Nico yelled, rationality and reason flew out of her mind as the sight of her bloodied friend caused a large surge of anger to rise within her.

_Why those-_

"N-Nico...chan...stay back..." A weak and choked whimper from the beaten form of her leader fell on deaf ears.

"Oh? You can still talk?" One of the goons smirked as she grasped Honoka's collar, pulled her up forcefully before gutting her in the stomach with her knee.

Honoka grunted in pain, eyes rolling back as blood sputtered out from her mouth. Her whole body felt broken, her arms burning in agony. She could scarcely breathe and her vision continued to blur rapidly.

Realising that the girl wasn't moving at all, the delinquent tossed Honoka aside like a rag doll and eyed the newcomer.

"YOU-!" Blind rage consumed Nico as her vision turned red, allowing fury to fuel her adrenaline. Her fist shot out, and sent the girl onto the ground with a single punch.

Normally, Nico wasn't the type to fight head on. Because of her petite size, it wasn't a viable fighting style. She often used tactics and took advantage of her small size to slip into the blind spots of her enemies before taking them out with a single clean hit at their weak points. She took out her opponents before they even landed a hit on her, unlike Honoka, who goes charging right in with power in her punches and kicks.

Yet, the Nico right before Honoka's eyes was charging in blindly.

_Nico...chan...You idiot. I came here to save you yet you... _Honoka began to cough violently, her laboured breaths became a short and choked wheeze - as if there wasn't enough air.

With each punch and hit, Nico's adrenaline grew. With each punch and hit she received, Nico's rage continued to increase. Even Nico knew that her fuel would run out soon. But while she still felt strong, the raven haired girl let her red hot anger take control of her entire being as she lashed out mercilessly against her remaining opponents - twelve of them -. It would appear that Honoka had taken out seven of them before she came.

_Honoka, I'm sorry..._

It was her fault that Honoka ended up like this. It was her fault to begin with, so she should be the one cleaning up her own mess.

It was as if she was detached from her body, a mere observant as she felt another blow against her stomach, the blow strong enough to make her spit out blood. Her vision was getting shaky and Nico knew she had a few more seconds at best.

Channeling all the strength she had left, the raven haired girl was about to lunge towards an incoming girl that held a knife on her hand when a loud voice interrupted their fight.

"Nico! Honoka!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

_Eli..?!_

The moment of surprise from the rest of the members of A-RISE was all Nico needed as she knocked the knife away and kneed the girl in front of her in her stomach.

A second later, hot pain seared throughout her body as she felt herself flung onto the floor by another person, just inches away from Honoka.

She could barely breathe, as she heaved heavily. To make matters worse, her body wouldn't move at all.

It was then five figures came charging in while two familiar figures rushed towards her and Honoka.

"That was reckless of you, Nico-chan, Honoka-chan," a high-pitched voice said gently as she began to open her first-aid kit. "Hanayo-chan, work on Nico-chan okay?"

Hanayo nodded and proceeded to clean off the blood from Nico's face, arms and legs silently.

"T-Thank you, Hanayo, Kotori." Nico found herself thanking her friends, hissing slightly at the pain when Hanayo dabbed at her wound with disinfectant.

"You two really scared us there for a moment." Kotori sighed as she started to bandage her now unconscious childhood friend up. "Nozomi-chan told us what happened."

"I see..." Nico answered.

"You beat them up for bullying Kokoro-chan and Kokoa-chan right?" Hanayo taped a gauze to her senior's forehead with practiced ease.

"Yea but-"

"It's fine. What you two did was stupid but Honoka-chan...that's just the way she is. She knew you'd go alone and she didn't want that. That was why she went off by herself. She's always just so reckless like that." Kotori whispered.

Guilt tugged at the ends of Nico's heart. It hurt to see Honoka being so badly beaten up because of her.

A slight moan from Kotori's side caused Nico to jerk up.

"H-Honoka! You're awake!" Nico scrambled to her friend's side. "Y-You idiot!" Nico shouted.

"O-Ouch...Nico-chan, don't yell at me so loudly like that..." Honoka winced as her ear rang from the sudden loudness.

"You...idiot!" Tears started to gather in Nico's eyes as guilt and worry overwhelmed her.

"Nico-chan...?" Honoka murmured as she tried to sit up slowly. Was Nico crying...?

"I-I'm sorry. This is my fault. But...But why did you have to fight them yourself?!" Nico burst out.

_Ah...I made her cry. _Honoka thought gingerly. _I..._

"I...couldn't bear to see Nico-chan get hurt so..." Honoka's baby blue eyes softened as she pulled the older girl's head close to her good shoulder.

_But even so..._

"In the end, I'm just glad that Nico-chan isn't that badly beaten up. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Idiot!" Nico hit Honoka's good shoulder with her fist. "Next time...Next time bring me along! Don't you dare go off by yourself again! Don't you know how...how worried I was?!"

"Un...I will. You too, Nico-chan." Honoka whispered. But just the thought of Nico getting hurt...Honoka didn't want that. But it seemed like she had hurt Nico nonetheless for recklessly heading out alone. It was impossible to do things alone, Honoka had realised now.

"...Sorry to interrupt but what about us?" a sudden voice cut off their moment.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka looked up.

Maki let out a long suffering sigh. "You two are the biggest idiots in the world. Next time, don't just go running off. Wait for us damn it. We're all in this together."

"Maki's right," Eli smiled. "As cliche as this sounds, one person's pain is the whole group's pain. One person's happiness is the whole group's happiness too. Don't forget that."

"...Maybe I should punish the both of you when we get back to school." Umi commented offhandedly. "If not to drill this lesson into your thick heads."

"E-Eh?!" Nico and Honoka yelled in unison.

"There, there, Umi-chan. Cut them some slack will ya~" Nozomi tried to placate the bluenette before her own expression turned mischievous. "Nicocchi, get ready for some _washi washi_-"

"No way in hell!"

"Everyone's just glad that Nico-chan and Honoka-chan are safe nya!" Rin chipped in.

"Enough chit chat, let's go back before the sun sets," Eli said, clapping her hands.

"Eh? What about A-RISE...?" Nico voiced out.

"Hm? You mean them?" Umi pointed at the pile of bodies that laid defeated on the ground. Even the three leaders were taken down. "Eli, Maki and I took down one of them each while Nozomi and Rin went after their goons."

"D-Demon..." Nico found herself whispering under her breath. On hindsight, it shouldn't be a surprise. Eli and Umi were the strongest among them. With Rin's agility and Nozomi's sneakiness, Nico had no doubt that those two were able to easily take down the rest of the seven girls.

"What was that?" Umi narrowed her eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Nico squeaked.

"We'll just leave them there," Maki interjected. "I doubt they'll come after us after how we thrashed them."

"Let's just leave before they wake up nya!" Rin said. "Right, Kayo-chin?"

"E-Eh? Yes..." Hanayo nodded, taping Nico's fingers for the last time. "There you go, Nico-chan. You're lucky you didn't break your fingers since you don't often use your fists in fights."

"Ah...Thanks."

"I'm almost done too!" Kotori, who'd been silently working on Honoka declared as she tightened the bandage around Honoka's ankle.

"Thanks, Kotori-chan!"

"Just be careful next time!" Kotori said with a gentle smile as both Kotori and Hanayo started to pack their first-aid tools back to the kit.

"Ehehehe..." Honoka suddenly grinned as she stood up, extending a hand out to Nico. Nico returned the smile with one of her own before she accepted the hand and Honoka pulled her up slowly.

"Let's head back then!" The leader of Muse proclaimed to her gang.

"Where to?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Let's run to the sunset!"

"Eh?!"

"Come on! Let's go~" Honoka pumped her fist up and ran out of the warehouse.

"Geez...Honoka sure is lively," Nico shook her head with a wry smile before she too, ran out of the warehouse, hollering after her leader.

"Wait for me, Honoka!"

"Shall we go too then?" Eli asked, grinning.

"Nya~" Rin cheered, taking the lead as the rest of Muse chased after Honoka and Nico.

* * *

**A/N**:

Inspired by a Japanese drama. Muse and A-RISE are gang groups instead of school idols. Not much of a romantic plot (sorry) but hopefully still heartwarming?

Next: _Nozomi X Eli _


	59. Nozomi X Eli (4)

Pairing: Nozomi x Eli

Chapter: _Tripping_

Rating: T (for Nozomi and her boobs)

In which Eli keeps tripping into Nozomi's boobs.

* * *

It was as if time stood still, the gears of the clockwork came to a standstill, unmoving.

No one said anything as Eli tried to process what had just happened. Everything around her was relatively dark, yet something soft enveloped her senses and entire face.

Rewinding thirty seconds back, Eli was sure that she was just walking along the hallways as usual.

She had seen Nozomi, and wanting to catch her friend's attention since the byaztium haired girl hadn't noticed her at all, Eli had called out to the purplelette as she began to walk towards her.

And in her haste, she had accidentally tripped.

And fell straight first into Nozomi's chest.

It felt so _soft, _so comfortable that Eli found herself unable to move away.

"...If you wanted to feel my boobs, you could've just asked." Was all Nozomi had said before Eli finally snapped out of it, and hastily removed herself from her friend, cheeks burning hotly.

What was she thinking?! This was her best friend's-

Unfortunately, history had repeated itself as Eli lost her footing when she backed away from Nozomi in great hurry, who had looked suspiciously amused at the scene unfolding before her.

At the last very last moment, Eli had managed to right herself up after flailing about for a second, eliciting a giggle from Nozomi.

Only for her head to dive headfirst into a familiar pool of softness.

* * *

The second time Eli had accidentally tripped and once again, into Nozomi's chest was after gym period.

Eli, as usual, had displayed her athletic prowess during a mini volleyball match between her class and had easily led her team to a stunning victory.

Yet, despite having almost perfect motor coordination, how was it that Eli had still managed to trip over the net that someone had discarded onto the floor?

The first thing that hit Eli was the smell. A faint scent of honey had wafted into her nose and Eli wondered why she hadn't noticed how nice her best friend had smelled.

It was almost addictive, Eli had to admit as she inhaled once more, letting the now faint scent of Nozomi permeate and flood her senses.

Nozomi just smelled _so good. _

"Elichi...?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! I-" Eli fumbled for an explanation, instantly shooting up from her previous position, as if caught doing something bad, while a heavy shade of red spread across her cheeks.

_What was I thinking?! _Eli immediately berated herself, mentally hitting herself for being so clumsy - yet again. Why did this keep happening to her?

"It's fine, Elichi." Nozomi finally said, chuckling. _Elichi's really cute when she's so flustered. _

"I-"

Nozomi shook her head and smiled mischievously, "Like I said before, if you wanted to feel my boobs you could just ask-"

"T-That's not it! It was an accident, I swear!"

* * *

The third time happened when someone had accidentally knocked into her back, causing her to fall forward while she was talking to Nozomi.

The force that knocked into her had caused her knees to buckle in a moment of weakness and she found herself starting to fall.

It was quick thinking and reflexes on Nozomi's part when the purplette grabbed Eli's arms to prevent her best friend from injuring herself from a bad fall.

Unfortunately, Nozomi had miscalculated and in an unexpected turn of events, Eli had tripped over and fallen on top of Nozomi, sprawled over in an inappropriate position.

"Ouch..." Nozomi winced in pain as she rubbed her head. It hurt more than she thought.

It was only then she found a new, unfamiliar yet...nice sensation on her chest.

She had already expected Eli's face to be shoved in between her boobs - which did happen - but what she hadn't expected was the feel of Eli's slender hands touching her chest.

Flames rose to her reddening cheeks as the purplette remained speechless.

_Elichi's hands are..._

"Nnng..." A groan from the blonde herself snapped Nozomi out of her thoughts. It took Eli several seconds to notice with a yelp that she was in Nozomi's chest again and as she removed herself from Nozomi's warm body below her, her azure eyes widened with slow horror when she realised the two full softness that fit her palms.

"I-I'm _so _sorry-" Eli sputtered out in panic, her mind reeling, as she felt her own face flush furiously. She felt like digging a hole and burying herself in embarrassment and humiliation. Why was this always happening to her?

Eli half expected the same retort from Nozomi -that she should've just asked if she wanted to touch Nozomi's boobs, yet a few awkward seconds had passed in absolute silence.

Eli then noticed how red Nozomi's cheeks were.

* * *

Nozomi wondered if Eli was doing this on purpose.

Yet, judging by how flustered and extremely embarrassed her best friend was, all doubts vanished immediately.

But really, what were the odds that Eli had tripped and fallen right into her chest for fourth time that week?

But something was different this time, besides the insignificant fact that they were in Eli's room right now.

Eli hadn't removed herself immediately in embarrassment like previous times.

Nozomi's eyebrows furrowed as worry filled her features. What was wrong? Did Eli faint?

"Elichi?" Nozomi called out anxiously.

"Mmm...this feels so comfy...ah..." Eli's muffled voice caused Nozomi to blush slightly. _W-What was Elichi talking about?_

"Nozomi..." Eli murmured again, her words slightly slurred and draw out as the blonde nuzzled against Nozomi's chest with a contented mewl.

"E-Elichi?!" Nozomi had to swallow back a gasp at the sensation. For some reason, her heart had began to pound loudly against her rib-cage, refusing to calm down.

Was...Eli drunk? But how?

"Nozomi~" Eli whined as Nozomi felt long slender arms wrapped around her neck, sending slight shivers down her spine. Eli's breaths tickled her own sensitive skin, causing the purplette to shudder when the blonde hugged the other girl tighter.

"E-Elichi...?" Nozomi's throat became really dry, her voice slightly hoarse and cracked. This was the first time she had seen such a clingy Eli - and although Nozomi had found it extremely adorable and cute, it wasn't really good for Nozomi's physical and mental health.

"Nozomi...hug me closer!" Eli continued to whine, as if she was still a kid seeking for affection.

_The chocolates! _

Nozomi suddenly remembered the chocolate that Eli had eaten from her own refrigerator. _Was it high in alcohol content? _She doubted Eli had checked the wrapping before eating it.

_"_Nozomi~"

"Ah-" Nozomi squealed when Eli tackled her to the ground.

Eli lay sprawled over her, effectively trapping her, as if she was a prey to be hunted.

Dark pools of azure stared right into her own turquoise orbs. Nozomi felt herself being sucked into the vortex of blue, utterly mesmerised and captivated.

Her heart was racing quicker than ever and Eli's flushed face began to move closer towards her.

Their face was now mere inches away from each other.

Their nose had bumped into each other, their lips extremely close.

Nozomi could practically hear her own loud heartbeat thundering against her chest as she angled her own lips upwards, as if to receive the small supple lips that were descending upon her.

Nozomi had unconsciously closed her eyes, anticipation ringing throughout her entire being.

_Just a little more.._.

But the kiss never came.

Nozomi opened her eyes, only to see the blonde lying onto top of her, against her chest - no less. A wave of disappointment flooded her.

A slight snore from the figure lying on top of her indicated that Eli had fallen asleep.

Nozomi resisted the urge to let out a bitter laugh.

Just a little more and then-

And then _what?_

The purplette covered her eyes with her arm with a choked and somewhat amused laughter as a sudden realisation hit her.

She was in love with Eli.

* * *

**A/N**:

Lol. Sorry for the depiction of Eli as someone so clumsy and Nozomi-boob loving. Wanted to do something lighthearted...which ended up not so-lighthearted. I'm sorry.

Updates would probably slow down from next week onwards due to school commitments + tons of readings that I've yet to touch.

Next: _Maki X Hanayo_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Restating their love for each other through passionate means. Heh. Mm yea, it feels like a BroOTP then anything if you interpret it that way. Haha, I've never alluded A-RISE's complete knockout as their loss against Muse's Snow Halation but that works! It's not like I hate A-RISE or anything - I'd rather use characters in the LL! Universe since it's easier. And A-RISE technically is their rival.

**dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL**: Already in the queue!

**Jaez**: Ahhh I forgot about Maki...Whoops. As for Maki, her strength isn't as great as Eli or Umi - she only uses her leg/only employs kicks in her fights. She needs to maintain her fingers after all - being a pianist and a future doctor who's hands need to be clean and perfect for surgery. (Yes, Maki's still a future doc here.) And yep, Muse is sort of a "good group of delinquents" They aren't bad per se, just tend to get into fights easily and perhaps even misunderstood due to their reputation. (And fighting/violence isn't really accepted in society) Nope, it isn't weird to like or find female delinquents cool! XD

And it's okay! I love reading long reviews :D And thanks for writing one frequently! :D NicoUmi added to the queue!

**kryuu27**: Hehehe thanks!

**Weesah**: Ahhh I should probably add a NSFW-ish warning to the KotoEli chapter then. Thanks! And yep, I understand how you feel! Minor ships give me lots to think about and they give off a warm vibe as well, whereby popular ships are often taken as it is (and easier to write too given how many people just see them together naturally). Not that I don't like them - I like them just as much as the minor ships! (I do have certain preferences for ships but that isn't the point.)

Hmm a pairing with Hanayo... In that case, I'll go with HonoPana? + a HonoKoto then? I might do a NicoPana and EliPana (If no one else requests it) myself since my aim is to write every possible ship/pairings.

Your reviews are always so detailed and long and it gets me pumped up each time you review, so thank you! :D

**Msmusicful**: Glad that it made your first day happy! XD

**Major Mike Powell III**: Thanks~ XD

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you! :)


	60. Maki X Hanayo (2)

Pairing: Maki X Hanayo

Chapter: _Lunch break_

Rating: K+

In which Maki and Hanayo spend their lunch break together.

* * *

It was awfully quiet.

Not that it was a bad thing, Hanayo thought. It was just...unusual for their lunch break to be so silent.

Maybe it was due to Rin's absence since her energetic and cheerful childhood friend was sick at home, leaving only Hanayo and a certain red haired pianist for lunch.

The silence that enveloped the school courtyard wasn't awkward or tensed - in fact, it was pretty comfortable.

It wasn't often that Hanayo was alone with Maki as well. Rin would usually be hanging about, talking animatedly with an infectious enthusiasm and dragging them all over the school, while Maki would get into a light argument with Rin in an attempt to stop the orange head.

Sparing a slight glance over to the girl sitting next to her on the bench, Hanayo noticed how the red head had an almost childish yet innocent smile of contentment across her face as she stuffed a small piece of tomato into her mouth.

The brunette couldn't help the slight chuckle at how adorable Maki had looked then. It was no secret to anyone in Muse that Maki loved tomatoes - and it wasn't often that Maki had spotted such a delighted look of contentment, discarding her usual mask of apathy and misanthropic scowls. It was a great change, Hanayo thought to herself, to be able to see such a pure smile on her friend's face. A rare smile that the red head wouldn't show everyone.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Maki frowned slightly, masking her apparent embarrassment at being caught smiling to herself.

"Ahh, I was just thinking how cute Maki-chan is..." Hanayo answered easily with a smile.

"W-Wha-" Maki sputtered, almost choking on her food as she coughed.

"M-Maki-chan?! Are you alright-" Alarmed, Hanayo tried to scoot closer to Maki, wanting to pat her on her back to ease the taller girl's discomfort.

"I-I'm fine!" Maki flinched at the sudden closeness, her face rapidly reddening. But at the flash of hurt - which quickly disappeared -across the pair of amethyst eyes, Maki felt bad immediately as guilt lurched at the pit of her stomach. She hadn't meant to flinch - it was a reflex action since she wasn't used to extremely close contact with the brunette. Which was weird, Maki thought after a second later. She had no problems with Rin hugging her - despite her insistent protests of wanting Rin to get off her (which never worked). What was so different about Hanayo?

Hanayo, on the other hand, wondered if Maki didn't like the fact that she was close to her. She hated to think that she had made Maki uncomfortable. After all that they've been through in Muse...Hanayo really didn't want their friendship to be ruined just like that. But the thought of Maki not liking close physical contact with her made her feel hurt.

_Why...? Even though she's fine with Rin-chan..._

"I-I'm sorry, Maki-chan..." Hanayo's voice grew quieter, and she was almost close to tears. "I-I mean...You must've disliked me being so close to you or touching you right?"

At the dejected sight and the whirlwind of emotions reflected in Hanayo's set of amethyst eyes, Maki's heart squeezed tightly. Every fiber in the red head wanted to wipe that sad look on Hanayo's face, to correct the misunderstanding that Hanayo seemed to have of her. It wasn't as if she disliked Hanayo being so close to her! She just felt...unusually flustered.

Yet, as much as she wanted to, it wasn't easy for her. She wasn't used to expressing her feelings to others, neither did she know how to start. That was why she was often envious of Honoka and Rin, being able to freely express their thoughts with ease. But that didn't mean that she shouldn't try. She had to get her message across to Hanayo. She wouldn't be able to live with herself otherwise. It might seem like a small issue to others...but to Maki, it was equally important as anything else.

Hanayo was someone she treasured.

"U-Um...Hanayo...?" Maki clenched her fists, working up the courage to speak her mind. She couldn't leave Hanayo thinking that she disliked, or worse, hated her. Hanayo was one of the closest friends she'd made in her fifteen years of life. One of her few friends that didn't judge her for her standoffish personality, who took the time to talk to her...and be friends with her. She didn't want to lose this relationship she had with Hanayo. She _liked _Hanayo too much to lose that.

"Y-Yes?" Hanayo looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Maki winced inwardly. Was she really that...scary?

"I-I...Y-You- I mean- Touch me!" Maki blurted out. Maki then winced again inwardly. _Real smooth, Maki. _

"E-Eh?" Hanayo's voice went an octave higher.

"S-Sorry- That came off wrongly," Maki sighed, scratching her hair, looking frustrated yet apologetic.

"What I meant to say was..." Maki struggled to find the right words. Why was it that she could never find the right words to say in front of her friends? She was an honour student who excelled in her studies, the future head of the Nishikino Hospital! Yet...despite a large pool of vocabulary that she had stored up over the years, she still couldn't manage to say something right.

"I..."

"I-It's fine, Maki-chan..." Hanayo's eyes softened slightly, averting her gaze from Maki's eyes as she twiddled with her fingers. She didn't want Maki to force herself to say things that she might not even mean.

"T-That's not it!" Maki burst out, grasping Hanayo's shoulders suddenly, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise. Maki had noticed how Hanayo had twiddled with her fingers - something Rin had told her of before. When Hanayo was saying something she didn't mean, or was trying to lie or way through her feelings, she'd often do that. That was how Maki finally realised that it _wasn't fine. _Hanayo really wanted to be accepted by her, and Maki had to properly explain her actions to her.

"I..." Finally giving up on forming coherent sentences to explain herself to Hanayo, Maki released her hold on the brunette and sucked in a deep breath. If words failed her, she had to show it through her actions. That'd get through Hanayo too.

Slowly and almost hesitantly, the red haired pianist reached out and patted Hanayo's head gently. Perhaps by initiating contact with the brunette, Hanayo would understand that it wasn't that Maki didn't like close contact with her.

"Maki-chan...?" Hanayo looked at the red head quizzically.

"I...I'm not really good at expressing my thoughts out in words so I..." Maki's words trailed off as she started to ruffle Hanayo's hair softly. Doing that seemed to have calm her down a little as she continued to speak, "I...don't mind you being close to me, Hanayo. It's just that...I'm not used to it. Give me some time. I-I know Rin is always being clingy and hugging me and I don't seem to mind it- I mean, I don't mind it! But with you, it's different! I don't know why but-" Maki continued to ramble off.

"Maki-chan," Hanayo finally cut off Maki's ramble with a warm smile. "It's fine. I understand."

"R-Really?" Hope lit up in Maki's pool of lavender orbs that Hanayo had to restrain another smile that was threatening to split across her lips. Maki was really cute sometimes.

"Un!" Hanayo nodded. "Thank you, Maki-chan."

This time, Maki knew that Hanayo had meant what she said. Hanayo had really understood.

"Ahh...Thank goodness...!" Maki finally slumped back onto the bench, relieved. It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulder.

"C-Can I...pat you too?" Hanayo asked hesitantly. When Maki had patted her head just now, Hanayo kind of liked the feeling. She wondered if she could do it to Maki too. Besides, that form of close contact with the red head was fine...right?

Maki nodded as a tinge of pink hue started to spread across her pale cheeks.

Hanayo gulped and in the same hesitating fashion that Maki had displayed before, the brunette reached her hand outward and started to place her palm on top of Maki's crimson hair as she started to ruffle her hair.

"So soft..." Hanayo couldn't help the awe in her voice as she continued to run her fingers through the smooth red locks gently. She didn't think Maki's hair was so silky and soft. Did the heiress use a special kind of shampoo?

Without thinking, Hanayo leaned forward. Taking a small lock of hair, the brunette brought it closer to her and inhaled, taking a whiff of Maki's hair, which smelt like a mixture of honey and yuzu.

_Maki-chan's hair smells really good..._ Hanayo thought, dazed.

"H-Hanayo?" Maki's cheeks started to burn, embarrassed at Hanayo's sudden action which caused her heart to make a quick dash. The red haired heiress was trying hard not be too self-conscious, yet the reddening of her cheeks reflected otherwise as she swallowed the dry lump in her throat.

Hanayo was too damn close to her...!

"A-Ah-! I-I'm sorry Maki-chan!" Hanayo instantly let go, her cheeks mirroring Maki's bright shade of red.

"I-It's...fine." Maki cleared her throat.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Um...Maki-chan?"

"Y-Yes?" Maki's voice squeaked in the most embarrassing way that the heiress felt like burying herself in a deep hole.

"Can I-"

Maki never found out what Hanayo wanted because right at that moment, a voice had interrupted them.

"Maki-chan~! Hanayo-chan~!"

"H-Honoka-chan?" Hanayo looked surprised to see their three second-year seniors walking toward them. Kotori greeted them with a radiant smile while Umi bowed apologetically for their interruption.

"Heya~ We heard Rin-chan was sick so we decided to eat lunch with Hanayo-chan and Maki-chan so you two won't be lonely!" Honoka proclaimed, almost proudly as she grinned.

"...I apologise for our rude interruption," Umi sighed. She looked like she had lost against Honoka's enthusiasm and tagged along to keep her childhood friend in line.

"Sorry for interrupting the both of you," Kotori added apologetically. "You two can just continue whatever you are doing. You don't have to mind us..."

Maki could only stare at her seniors, still trying to comprehend how fast the mood had changed from something warm to a sense of awkwardness to..._this_.

_Continue what we were doing-?_

Maki blinked before her face started to warm again at the thought of Hanayo's action just now.

_Why am I-_

"Maki-chan, are you alright? Your face is a little red..." Kotori looked worried.

Hanayo peeked a slight glance at Maki as she too, turned slightly red.

"E-Eh? Hanayo-chan too?" Kotori was on the verge of panic.

Beside Kotori, Umi noticed the subtle glances between her two juniors. A small smile crossed her lips when a realisation dawned upon her as she connected the dots.

_Heh...I see._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hey guys. A little story boost/mention here as a favour for **Angel Veins**. Her fic **Rainbow **is also a series of one-shot chapters of many pairings. Go check it out if you have the time! This is also the first and last time I'm doing a fic boost here! (Unless it's my own which I will shamelessly boost.) Can't have others coming to me and asking me to promote/boost their fics all the time either. I wouldn't want to jam up the A/N section.

That is all.

Next: _Eli X Nico_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Heh. I doubt I'll be able to update any quicker than that. Hmm that could actually work. But it still isn't enough to link directly to that particular chapter. It would be more holistic if there were more chapters in between to fully explore both Nozomi and Eli's character and feelings.

**dArKSiDe iDoL H3IL**: Hahaha yep, i figured that you were Kousaka Maki. Imagine my surprise when your name changed after I was typing out my replies...

**CJNOV**: Hi there! Thank you! Hmm I could do a three way body swap but it'd probably end up as a NicoPana or NicoRin. (Since I don't write OT3s after all).

**Dash24zappshift**: What can I say? I like to surprise people XD But thanks for the review a usual! :)

**Jaez**: Hahaha thanks! :) It'd be funny if Nozomi does that. Imagine her paying back all the times Eli has accidentally tripped into her boobs. XD

**Major Mike Powell III**: Yes sir!

**AdrienneHe**: From my extremely limited understanding of spanish (with the help of google translate even though it's not the most accurate source) - thanks! Like I've told Enya Talisman, the previous chapter can be linked to another chapter of NozoEli that has already occured, specifically chapter 43, but of course, it'd be better if there are more chapters in between.

**Guest**: Thank you! :)

**yzyr**: Thanks! :D


	61. Eli X Nico (2)

Pairing: Eli X Nico

Chapter: _Genuine feelings_

Rating: K+

AU: In which Nico, a girl who's often sick at home chances upon a stranger, by the river bank.

* * *

The sky was painted a shade of a deep clear blue, white fluffy clouds clustered about in puffs. The wind wasn't too strong - just enough to be declared by the weather caster as windy. It was the perfect weather to be out, Nico thought as she stood at her door step.

It was one of those days where Nico was able to look up into the vast sky above. One of those days where Nico was allowed to leave the house - having deemed healthy enough. She really liked the blue sky - depicting its endless possibilities, and the incoherent shapes of those white fluffs that decorated the sky was always a mystery to the raven haired girl.

There was probably a scientific explanation for what she saw above, yet at that point in time, all Nico could do was to stare at the sky in awe. She wondered how far the blue stretched to, if it ever ended somewhere.

Taking a huge whiff of the fresh spring air which revitalised her entire being, Nico started to walk.

There wasn't really a particular destination in mind - she just walked. She doubted she'd get lost either since the town that she lived in was pretty small. It would be easy for her to find her way around. It was her rare day out - so she was going to enjoy it as much as she could.

Ever since she was young, Nico had a sickly body . She was often admitted and discharged from the hospital until recently. Her doctor had finally allowed her to stay at home, though she wasn't allowed to be out and about, or even doing activities that could weaken her body.

Because of that, Nico hadn't been to school, and by extension, she didn't really have any friends. But she wasn't lonely at all - her family often came to visit her. Her mother and her three younger siblings often dropped by the hospital with bright and cheerful smiles on their faces.

Nico knew that her hospitalisation and medication fees cost a bomb, and she knew that her mother was working really hard to make a living for her and her siblings. Her father had passed away when she was young - right after she started to be hospitalised, leaving her mother to care for four children at home, with one being extremely sick.

There was always the pain and the lingering guilt in her heart. No matter how hard her family situation was, Nico's mother never once failed to smile when she visited her. That was why Nico had decided that no matter what happens, she too, would face it with a smile.

Being stuck in the hospital and at home often meant that the television was Nico's greatest companion. While she was switching through the channels one day, Nico found herself mesmerised by a girl her age who was dancing and singing on a huge stage, her long blonde hair swaying about, as if in a spirited dance too.

Idols.

Nico found out that the girl, who probably was about her age, was an idol - a national idol who brought smiles and joy to everyone.

Watching her dance across the screen had made her heart skipped a beat, and anticipation welling inside her. It made her feel alive for once and she couldn't tear her eyes off the screen.

It was then Nico decided she too, wanted to be an idol.

An idol that could bring smiles to everyone. An idol that could make everyone smile.

* * *

"...So bright..." A girl who had been lying on the patch of grass near the river bank yawned as covered her stinging eyes with the back of her palm.

"...What time is it now?" The girl murmured to herself as she tried to scan her surroundings.

Deducing that it was probably still morning since the sky was bright out and there were no signs of people around (since they probably are at work or in school), the girl plopped back down, her blonde hair sprawled over messily on the grass, and promptly fell back asleep.

There was still time for another nap before she had to head back to her agency.

* * *

Nico found herself near the river bank on the midst of her late morning walk. It was an unfamiliar place to her - a place she hadn't been to before.

The water in the river rolled calmly along the banks, and Nico noted with slight interest how different the shade of blue was in comparison to the sky. It was beautiful in its own way as well, and much more peaceful. Besides, the sky and river made a perfect pair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a female figure lying on the grass near the river bank.

Normally, Nico would have just ignored the stranger - she didn't even know her after all - but for some reason, there was a strange force compelling the raven head to move forward, to find out who that girl was. There was a tugging curiosity that beckoned her forward, and Nico complied, walking towards the mysterious stranger who appeared to be asleep.

_She's quite pretty..._ Nico unconsciously thought as she observed the stranger's beautiful features. The girl had long blonde hair that you don't usually see in Japan, her eye lashes were quite long, her jaws perfectly defined. She was also wearing a long sleeved white shirt and khaki shorts, a silver necklace with a symbol of a star dangling around her exposed neck.

Yet there was nagging feeling inside Nico. The girl seemed a little familiar, yet she couldn't put a finger to where she had seen her before.

A slight groan from the lying figure snapped Nico out of her thoughts and when the beautiful blonde opened her eyes, Nico couldn't help a silent gasp of awe as the most beautiful azure blue stared into her eyes.

* * *

The first thing Eli saw when she woke up was a pool of dark ruby.

"...Who are you?" Eli finally broke the silence when she realised that the girl with eyes as red as rubies wouldn't stop staring at her.

" I'm Yazawa Nico!" The twin tailed girl before Eli proclaimed with a warm smile.

"...That wasn't what I meant." Eli sighed, scratching her hair as she yawned again. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you sleeping by the river and I got curious," Nico answered truthfully. Though on hindsight, it sounded a little creepy. But what was done was done. There wasn't any point thinking about it, Nico thought.

Now that Nico had a closer look at the blonde before her, Nico thought that the blonde - who was probably around her age was even more beautiful than she thought. It made her feel like a little kid sitting beside the blonde. Dismissing and shoving her insecurities aside, Nico waited for the blonde to say something.

"I see..." Eli answered. She wasn't really bothered by the stranger's presence, despite not liking to be near people who she didn't know well, strangely enough. Especially when the stranger was just a little girl. Speaking of which, why was the girl out here in the late morning? Didn't she have school?

"I don't go to school," Nico suddenly said, as if reading the blonde's mind, causing the Eli to jump slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm sick," Nico answered easily, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sick?" Eli could only echo dumbly. Upon closer inspection, Eli noticed that the ruby eyed girl's complexion was a little pale, almost diverging off to an unhealthy colour. Also, the girl's lips were a little dry and chapped.

"Yep. I have a heart problem and today was one of the rare days I was allowed to be outside." Nico continued. She wasn't really sure why she was spilling so many things to a stranger she'd just met. But the blonde before her felt like someone she could trust, although there was a high chance that Nico would never see her again.

"Ah...I see..." Eli didn't really know what to say. She supposed an apology would do, but there was no reason to apologise. Nico was the one who offered the information and the girl didn't seem that sad either. Besides, the girl also looked like the type to get mad at her if she were to apologise. So Eli held her tongue and silence ensued.

"Your parents don't mind you to be out alone?" Not knowing what else to say, Eli spoke the first thing that came to her mind. Wasn't the girl a little too young to be out alone?

"Hm, why? I'm already seventeen. There shouldn't be any issues."

"E-Eh? Seventeen?! No way! You're the same age as me?!" Eli sounded genuinely shocked.

"...How old did you think I was?" Nico scowled, putting her hands on her hips as she stared at the blonde, a challenging look on her face.

"..." _I thought she was ten. _

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know." Nico huffed indignantly. Seriously, did she really look like a kid? Though it can't be helped, she sighed inwardly. She was short after all. And tying her hair in twin tails probably didn't help her looks either.

Eli stared at the petite girl before her in wonder. The raven haired girl was really expressive, much more than she'd ever be - despite her line of job. Her job as an idol required her to put on a facade that she created so it was easy to smile. A fake smile. But the girl right in front of her didn't look like someone in despair either, given her circumstances. How was she able to smile so genuinely and brightly? What was it that the raven haired girl had that she didn't? Passion?

"Do you like the sky?" Nico suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I really like the sky, you know." Nico admitted as she laid down on the grass, swinging her arms to the back, as she rested the back of her head on her forearms. "With the sky, it feels like there's endless of possibilities. That maybe, my dream is a possibility too."

"Your dream?" Eli couldn't help but ask.

"I want to be an idol. An idol that can make people smile with her own smile." Nico turned over to look at Eli, a gentle expression on her face.

Eli felt herself stare at Nico, as if drawn in by her statement.

_An Idol huh? _Eli thought about herself instead. Was she an idol that Nico aimed to be like? Probably not. Her smiles weren't genuine after all.

"I...see."

"Enough about me. What about you?" Nico suddenly switched the topic.

"Me?" Eli blinked.

"Tell me more about yourself!" Nico poked the girl's side.

"I like chocolate and I...I like to dance. But I'm not really good at giving genuine smiles." Eli started to say. "I..." Her voice started to falter. What had she hoped to achieve by talking to the raven haired girl? What good would it do to the raven head girl if Eli had told her about herself?

"It's fine," Nico's voice was soft, understanding. She should't have pushed the blonde to say anything if she didn't feel comfortable enough to do so. The blonde next to her looked like someone who was lost and Nico felt a tinge of sadness at the conflicted look on the blonde's face.

"Nico..."

"Enough of that then!" Nico sat up. "If you don't wanna talk, I'll talk more about myself then!"

Eli didn't have a chance to say anything while Nico started to speak.

About an hour later, Eli knew that Nico was the oldest child in her family, and that she had three siblings named Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotaro. She also learned that the petite girl had been going in and out of the hospital for 7 years and was recently allowed to go back home. Nico also really liked idols and had launched into an intensive talk about how she was inspired by an idol she saw on TV.

Nico might've been a little loud and self assertive, but Eli thought that the girl who looked so happy right now was strong and courageous, much more so than she'd ever be. It made Eli a little envious, yet at the same time, it felt as if the blonde could listen to the raven haired girl. She found herself wanting to be swept by her enthusiasm, her heartfelt laughter that was music to Eli's ears.

However, the darkening of the sky indicated the setting of the sun in which good-byes were inevitable.

"Well, the sky's setting soon, so I gotta go." Nico stood up, dusting her skirt. "I'll see ya around then!" Nico smiled, turning around and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Eli found herself calling out to the raven haired girl.

Nico stopped in her tracks, turning around with a quizzical look.

"Ayase Eli!" Eli shouted, face slightly flushed. "My name's Ayase Eli!"

A ear splitting grin spread across Nico's lips as she cupped her hands near her mouth so that her voice would be heard.

"I'll see you around then, Eli!"

_Ayase Eli, age seventeen, likes chocolate and dancing, not really good at giving genuine smiles...and really pretty. _

* * *

**A/N**:

Guess who's the idol Nico saw on TV? ;)

Sorry if this is a little confusing. Eli's the idol that Nico saw on TV, the same idol that inspired her. But Eli, who works as an idol, finds that she isn't able to give a genuine smile. In her performances, she'd always put up persona (a "fake" smile) instead. She also feels a little lost in her direction of life, and Nico sort of gives her a ray of hope. Kind of.

I was supposed to upload this earlier but my laptop crashed on me while I was typing the story. And my wifi died when I finally finished it.

Next: _Eli X Umi_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Whoops. My bad! But yet, it could tie in! Having someone to interrupt them is one of the cliche ways of ending a one-shot. (Or at least, that's what I often use to end the chapter.) So in this case, Honoka's the one interrupting them XD. Ugh, yea, hell is starting soon. I still have readings and literature texts to catch up on. T_T

**Major Mike Powell III**: Maki and Hanayo being precious is something I can readily agree on :D

**Wuffie**: And smoother than I'd ever me irl too. XD

**dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL**: Yea! They are really shy around each other XD

**Guest**: Sorry! This is strictly a girl x girl story.

**MakiIsMyWaifu**: Hi! I only take in requests for pairings, not prompts but I may take it into consideration. UmiMaki will be added to the queue.

**Weesah**: Reviews are also a great help to authors like me! + No one knows where Eli got the chocolate from. XD It will forever remain as a mystery; MakiPana strikes me as a pair that needs effort, but you can tell that they like each other very much - it's just that both of them are just so awkward and shy that it's so cute. But when they do get over their shyness and whatnot, Maki would probably be really protective of Hanayo and would be unable to resist her. And Hanayo would be the comforting and peace Maki needs in her life. Hanayo would probably handle this relationship better than Maki imo. :3

**SwordMETA**: UmiPana added to the queue; NozoRin's already in queue!


	62. Eli X Umi (5)

Pairing: Eli X Umi

Chapter: _Seeking comfort_

Rating: K+

In which Umi seeks comfort from Eli.

* * *

"...Umi...?"

"..." The bluenete stayed silent as she continued to stand at her lover's doorstep, a blank look on her porcelain face. Only the constant and rhythmic pelting of the rain against the concrete ground filled the deafening silence.

"What's wrong, Umi?" The figure in front of the bluenete asked gently, immediately stepping forward. The fact that the blue haired archer was staying so silent and unresponsive caused feelings of concern to rise within the blonde.

To make things worst, it was raining heavily and the silent second year was soaked to her bones. Her midnight blue sweater was drenched and her red checkered skirt was wet as well.

Eli was getting extremely worried when she realised that the usual calm and serene mocha eyes were gone, replaced by a glazed and hollow look. Despite the apparent cold weather, which even had the quarter Russian shivering, Umi remained stoic as droplets of water dripped from her glistening dark hair, falling one after another onto the dry door mat.

"Umi! What's wrong? What happened?! Why are you out in the rain like that? C'mon in! You'll catch a cold of you stay out any longer!" Eli tried to get Umi to step into her house, yet the blunette didn't budge.

"...the rabbit..." Umi finally croaked out, still standing at the door, unmoving. She started to shiver slightly and the older girl could see that her lover was clenching her fists tightly, as if trying to quell her trembling figure.

"You mean, Pyonsuke..?" Eli asked, abeilt hesitantly. She had a really bad feeling about what Umi was about to say. Considering how the bluenete looked out of sorts and messy, and how the archer had such a hollow expression, Eli could deduce that something was wrong, perhaps with Pyonsuke, Umi's pet rabbit that had been with her for eight years.

"...Y...Yes..." Umi managed to say through her gritted her teeth.

The blonde's heart was thumping loudly against her chest as colour drained from her face. It couldn't be. A sense of forbidding washed over her and she forced herself to continue listening to Umi's next few words.

"He's...dead."

* * *

Umi felt herself being ushered into the house. Eli hadn't said a word ever since she pulled the younger girl, away from the rain. It was as if she couldn't feel herself anymore, numbed from the coldness.

She found herself grasping a dry towel that Eli had probably given her. Yet, she couldn't find the strength to dry herself. She supposed that she was still in a daze after all.

Pyonsuke was gone. Dead.

Pyonsuke had been with her for eight years ever since she was young. She knew that rabbits' life span weren't very long - and she knew that the day would come where Pyonsuke wouldn't be here anymore. Yet, it did nothing to ease the sense of hollowness and heart gripping pain that wrenched her heart. She loved Pyonsuke, her pet rabbit who'd been with her for the past eight years. Her constant companion each time she felt like giving up on kendo and traditional dance when she was young, when she felt lonely and down.

"Pyonsuke..." Umi murmured as tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Umi..." Eli felt her heart squeeze at the despondent sight of her lover. The blonde picked the towel from her lover's hands and started to dry the bluenette's hair gently. She had to at least dry her lover up before Umi caught a cold.

"I'm sorry..." Eli whispered, bringing her lover's head towards her shoulder, wrapping her arms over Umi's shaking figure. There was nothing else Eli could do to ease the pain that Umi was feeling. Nothing except comfort.

"Eli..." Umi's voice croaked as she shuddered against Eli's warmth.

Eli pulled her lover tighter and closer towards herself, caressing the bluenette's hair softly as she whispered comforting words to her lover.

A few seconds passed before Eli finally felt Umi tremble as sobs wrecked her entire body, tears choking her as she buried her face into Eli's warm shoulders.

* * *

It took Umi a while to finally calm down, and when she did after she changed out of her wet clothes, Eli had already finished preparing a mug of hot chocolate for her lover.

"Here, this would make you feel better." Eli offered a smile.

"T-Thanks..." Umi accepted the mug graciously, taking a sip. Eli's hot chocolate was one of the best she'd ever drank and it never failed to calm her, to make her feel better.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm," Umi nodded, leaning against the couch as she put the mug on the coffee table.

Eli plopped next to her lover and embraced her from the side, placing a chaste and comforting kiss on the bluenette's cheek.

"Eli...I-"

"It's fine, I understand. Getting over Pyonsuke would take a while...but please know that I'll always be beside you. You can always lean on me." Eli said, her voice so warm, gentle and loving that Umi couldn't help the slight prick of tears in her eyes as her heart warmed. Eli was always so understanding, loving; Umi was glad that Eli was in her life.

Eli was her anchor, her ray of light - she loved the kind side of her, the playful side of her that teased her from time to time, and had admired the blonde for her dedication and strong will. She knew she could be too rigid and strict at times, but Eli had always managed to soften those sides of her - the blonde was always able to make her relaxed.

Just by being next to Eli, it felt as if all her worries and sorrows had taken a back seat, and everything would be alright soon. Eli's presence alone had always made her feel calmer, and soothed, erasing all the wrongs and sadness from her mind.

"I love you, Umi." Eli's azure eyes shined with utmost love as gentleness exuded from her entire being.

Umi's cheeks burned at Eli's admission, averting her gaze slightly. She didn't understand how her lover was able to say such words so easily- yet at the genuine smile on the blonde's face, and the affectionate look of pure love, Umi couldn't help the rapid thumping of her warmed heart that raced just from those three words.

"...I love you too, Eli." Umi's voice was barely a whisper, too embarrassed to say it out loud. But Eli had caught it as the blonde smiled to herself, leaning towards her lover and whispered into Umi's ear, her breath tickling the blunette's sensitive skin.

_"I know_."

The tips of Umi's ears turned red, as she buried her red face against Eli's neck out of embarrassment, the butterflies in her stomach refused to stop fluttering.

* * *

**A/N**:

My laptop crashed again. Why.

I initially wanted to do a Valentine EliUmi but it wasn't working out...so this took a while to finish.

Btw, Pyonsuke is Yasuna's plush bunny from the anime _Kill Me Baby_. I'm just borrowing the name since Pyonsuke sounds nicer than what I actually have in mind. Therefore, I don't own the name Pyonsuke...

Next:_ Nozomi X Rin_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: Nico might realise it later on, if she sees Eli on TV again. Eli wouldn't know that she's the idol that Nico admires unless Nico tells her. And thanks! I'll need all the luck I can get!

**dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL**: Probably not...

**Weesah**: Ahhh I see! That makes sense! Eli helping Nico to maintain the club seems plausible (I'd like to think that as well). Yep, I do feel like there's these mutual respect going on between them. Eli admires Nico's strong and unwavering passion while Nico respects how hardworking Eli is, and how dedicated she is. Though I feel like Nico has this sort of protectiveness over Eli, and is often worried when Eli over works herself? Just my thoughts though.

**CJNOV**: Ah, take care! And sorry, as stated before, I won't be doing threesomes or OT3s; I'll add RinPana to the queue instead!

**Umi Kousaka**: Thanks, and I'll add HonoUmi to the queue!

**AyaseEricchii**: Thanks! :D Nico would probably be kinda pissed off that she didn't notice earlier but ultimately is still happy that the idol she admired's just right in front of her!

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Thank you! :D


	63. Nozomi X Rin

Pairing: Nozomi X Rin

Chapter:_ Limited Sky_

Rating: K+

In which Rin spends time with Nozomi under the night sky during their training camp.

* * *

When Rin had found Nozomi, the byzantium haired girl was already lying on the patch of grass, staring into the dark sky above, a faraway look in her glazed over eyes.

It made Rin pause in her footsteps, hesitant and unsure if she should go forward. There was a sense of melancholy enveloping the older girl, one unlike those Rin had seen before. Rin wasn't sure what had happened but the figure before her looked so lonely that it made her heart ache.

Sometimes, Nozomi sounded so mysterious that Rin started to get curious of the purplette's upbringing. All she knew was that Nozomi had moved around a lot when she was young. Did Nozomi feel lonely then? But she had friends now- was her senior still feeling lonely?

Deciding that there was no point in mulling it over, Rin stepped forward and called out to her senior, "Nozomi-chan?"

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Nozomi turned towards to the source of the familiar voice.

"What are you doing nya?" Rin asked as she flopped herself right next to the older girl, and she too, lie on her back.

"Looking at the stars..." Nozomi answered vaguely, with the same faraway look.

Rin looked up, her chartreuse eyes trained on the midnight blue sky, gazing at the white sparkles that dotted the vast blue. Rin had always been fascinated with stars ever since she was young - how could she not with a personality as curious as hers, and her last name had meant the starry night? Despite having been always fascinated by those white flickers, Rin had never bothered to learn anything more about them. She just liked to stare at them to pass the time. Sometimes, it made her feel calm and at ease. She wondered if it was same for Nozomi.

"The stars are really pretty, aren't they?" Nozomi began to speak, "Each one of them shinning so brightly yet they all look so alone..."

"Nozomi-chan...?" Rin wondered what was it that her senior had truly wanted to say. .

"It's nothing." Nozomi smiled - a melancholic smile - and Rin felt her heart squeeze again. Almost immediately, the orange haired girl grasped the hand beside her and gave it a light squeeze.

"Rin-chan...?" Nozomi blinked in surprise.

"Those stars shine the most brightly together right?" Rin grinned, "Isn't it fine if they stay together nya?"

Nozomi felt her heart flutter a beat at Rin's words. _Together_...

"Are you lonely, Nozomi-chan?" Rin asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly into a frown of worry. It was unlike her Nozomi to dwell on such things too deeply and Rin was getting a little anxious.

Something stirred within the older girl at Rin's unexpected perceptiveness. It was as if she had successfully picked open the lock of her heart full of complex and contradictory feelings. Rin could be oddly sensitive to other people's feelings at times though the younger girl didn't seem like it. Perhaps it was her energetic and cheerful nature that had masked this serious yet sensitive side of her.

"I...am." Nozomi finally admitted, her voice soft and quiet. She hadn't told anyone this - not even Eli, though the purplette had a feeling the blonde had guessed it. "Moving around so much when I was younger had made the night sky my constant companion. I didn't have any friends back then. But here, I met everyone in Muse and I'm really grateful to everyone. I've never enjoyed life so much until now - thanks to everyone. I'm not so lonely anymore since everyone is here with me. Yet..."

_And yet, ironically, there's always this part of me that still feels a little lonely sometimes. _

"Nozomi-chan really is not alone anymore nya," Rin squeezed Nozomi's hand tighter, leaning her head against the older girl's shoulder. "Everyone in Muse loves Nozomi-chan a lot nya! Rin likes Nozomi-chan a lot too!" Rin proclaimed loudly and cheerfully, voice full of firm conviction.

"But if Nozomi-chan still feels lonely sometimes, you can always come find Rin!" Rin offered, smiling brightly.

Nozomi could feel her lips curl into a inevitable smile at Rin's infectious enthusiasm. The younger girl was so bubbly, full of life and innocence.

"Perhaps all these feels too good to be true," Nozomi said out loud, contemplating, as her right hand reached for the sky, before clenching it - as if trying to grasp the floating stars above. This was first time she could truly say she enjoyed school and her life. It seemed like a miracle. A dream. And she didn't want it to end. Was she really allowed to be this happy - surrounded by all those that she held so dear in her heart?

"Yes." Rin answered Nozomi's hidden question, her voice suddenly soft yet firm. "This is true and _real_ \- Rin can feel it. Nozomi-chan's here with Rin enjoying the night sky. The stars we see are real too nya."

Rin turned to her side, facing the purplette, her own determined chartreuse orbs staring into the pool of uncertain turquoise before her.

"Nozomi-chan, Rin's here with you. Don't be afraid."

"I..." Nozomi felt herself stop as words dried up in her throat. Was she scared? Scared of this seemingly miraculous happiness? There was no reason to, yet...

"Nozomi-chan..." Rin reached out, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, pulling the purplette closer to her.

Nozomi froze in surprise before she returned the hug, relishing in the warmth of the lithe figure before her.

_Rin-chan..._

"Rin...doesn't really know what to say sometimes," Rin started, struggling to find the right words. "Rin can't properly convey what Rin wants to say to Nozomi-chan...so this is the only thing Rin can do."

"Thank you," Nozomi whispered, full of heartfelt gratitude. The little action of comfort was enough. It thawed the ice within her heart, enveloping her in a strange warmth. The slight haze within her mind had cleared a little.

She still wasn't sure what the future held - whether this happiness would continue forever, or whether all of these were just illusions but such thoughts weren't important now.

Rin was with her now, in the present.

That was all that matters.

* * *

**A/N**:

The title is taken from the song called _Limited Sky _sung by Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Arthur Lounsbery) from the anime _High School Star Musical_ (aka _Starmyu_) while the chapter itself is inspired by LL's _School Idol Diary_ where Rin finds Nozomi on the rooftop before she brings her back to the rest as they continue with their practice.

Sorry if you guys were expecting something comedic or prank-based. I wanted to show a vulnerable side to Nozomi- where Rin is strangely perceptive and sees through Nozomi. Rin seems like the type to have knack for figuring out people's feelings sometimes, especially since she spent so much time together with Hanayo when they were younger (Hanayo would have been even more shy and nervous when she was young, not speaking her mind - that Rin had developed a sense of detecting Hanayo's feelings sometimes).

Next: _Eli X Maki_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**Enya Talisman**: The first part of this chapter was actually written a long time ago and I just found it in my phone and decided to finish what was written when I was hit with a short and mini writer's bloc. Yep, it indeed is like _Heal._ Heal is partly modeled after the first part. The part where Nozomi/Umi stands dazedly in front of Nico's/Eli's doorstep. Ah the original name for Pyonsuke is...a secret. ;)

**Msmusicful**: Both are already in the queue!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Unfortunately, it's a coincidence - with regards the Eli's line that is. I don't watch Star Wars at all so I wasn't sure which line you're talking abou. Which line was that if I may ask?

**Weesah**: mature? /coughs/ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And yep, Nico would probably treat Eli as such! You're also probably staring at this chapter wondering what the hell have I done with our perfect prank duo. (:


	64. Eli X Maki (4)

Pairing: Eli X Maki

Chapter: _Stardust_

Rating: T (Note: Violence and Pain)

AU: Delinquent!AU. In which Maki gets targeted by enemies of the Nishikinos.

* * *

Maki's senses numbed.

She felt cold, despite the very apparent pool of wet warmness that soaked through her uniform. Her mind was fuzzy as black spots danced around her vision that was rapidly losing its focus.

She was a fool.

If she wasn't so beat-up and on the verge of death from her open wound where the thugs had stabbed her, she would've laughed bitterly at her own foolishness.

She was a damned fool.

Her laboured breaths started to become short rapid gasps, her lungs burning for what little air she could try to wheeze in.

When a group of thugs had surrounded her at the the alley, near a park, Maki instinctively knew that they weren't regular thugs or delinquents. The dangerous aura that emitted from their menacing being was enough to set warning bells off Maki's mind.

Whole body tensing as they neared her, Maki had deduced that they were probably sent by someone who hated her family - and when she confirmed it with the gang of men who had whipped out their knives, they had sneered at her, boasting that they were paid handsomely for a such a simple job.

She had then took it upon herself to fight them off. The smart thing would've have to been to run away - but Maki was never the type to run away from a fight. Besides, the group of thugs probably wouldn't give her any chance to escape either. She was clearly outnumbered.

She would have succeeded if not for her carelessness. She'd managed to defeat them - but at the last moment where she had dropped her guard, thinking that she had taken all of them down, another thug had pierced her from behind with his knife, laughing.

And there she lay, bleeding out.

Alone.

Was this the end for her?

Then again, it was rather befitting of someone like her. The Princess of the Nishikino Hospital who was dying alone, in her own pool of blood. It was as if the fates were mocking her, telling her that her own lineage had caused her own downfall.

She had always been alone. Once everyone learned that she was the heiress to the Nishikino hospital, her friends started to distance themselves from her - or in some cases, tried to get too close to her just because of her status. She learnt the superficiality of human beings the hard way.

In middle school, an incident happened where she was trying to save a friend from a delinquent's assault. It turned out that it was staged as her friend sought to get her expelled. By pinning the blame on the red haired heiress, Maki was finally expelled - not even her last name could save her. She was betrayed by someone who she thought she could trust.

It was then she had decided not to get close to anyone or trust anyone ever.

It was also during middle school that she went rouge, beating up delinquents on the streets to vent her anger.

Came high school and she found herself being dragged into Muse. Muse had accepted her whole heartedly, not minding her past even when they heard about it. It made her feel as that she was allowed to have friends, to have people in her life who she could trust - or at least, make her want to trust them. It was still a work in progress for her, but she found hope in doing so.

She, a misfit, was given a place to belong to.

Muse made her believe again.

"_Maki!_"

A familiar voice.

_Eli...?_

What was she doing here?

Maki struggled to turn to the source of the voice amidst her hazy and blurry vision.

"Maki...!" Eli's voice was getting closer, in between short gasps as footsteps echoed towards her.

A blur of blonde flashed before her and Maki had to squint, trying to focus on the clear azure eyes that hovered over her worriedly.

_Eli..!_

Maki tried to open her mouth, wanting to warn the blonde that there was a thug left - yet all she managed was a half-chocked and soundless gasp.

Her heart pounded wildly as fear rose from within her. Why was Eli here?! Besides, Eli was in danger-

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maki spotted a blurred figure sneaking up to the blonde in front of her.

Panic and adrenaline surged through her body as she forced herself up, pushing the surprised Eli aside.

She bore through the crippling pain as she struck the last of her opponents down with a crescent kick - heavy enough to knock the thug unconscious before she collapsed on the ground, coughing violently, her body doubled over in excruciating pain.

Her whole body hurt, the ripping pain almost unbearable that unconsciousness started to seem like a good idea.

"Maki! MAKI!" Eli's desperate voice sounded more distant as her eyelids dropped, and she sunk into a deep darkness.

* * *

Maki woke up to the sounds of slight snoring. Turning her head to her side gingerly, the red head found a mess of blonde hair sprawled over her side.

Did Eli fall asleep while staying by her side? At that thought, Maki's couldn't help a slight smile as she absently ran her fingers through the soft and silky blonde locks.

She wondered how long she had been out. The only indication of time was the light outside of her drawn curtains - she guessed it was probably morning.

Looking at the blonde by her side, Maki couldn't help but admire the smooth and beautiful features that adorned blonde's face. Eli was like a parent-like figure in Muse, always watching over them. When Maki first joined Muse, she was still a little hesitant in joining the rest for fun. Eli was the one, along with Nozomi, who ensured that she felt comfortable and at ease. Eli was the one who had broken down her walls.

She didn't know how Eli found her, but she did.

Maki's throat constricted as a sudden surge of emotion overwhelmed her.

Eli...came for her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as gratitude overcame her.

Beside her, Eli stirred slightly as she sat up, rubbing sleep away from her eyes. When she looked up to the sight of Maki in tears, her eyes widened in alarm.

"M-Maki, what's wrong?" Eli was on the verge of panic. What was wrong? Was Maki's wound too painful?

"N-Nothing," Maki choked out in between hiccups as she tried to wipe her tears away with her sleeve.

"Maki-"

"I-It's just that...I...thank you..."

_I'm glad that you came for me. _

Yet, Maki couldn't find the courage to say the latter out.

But Eli understood. Her eyes softened as she let the younger girl cry, letting her emotions out. The red head had been alone all these time, but now, Maki had her, and Muse. Eli understood how it was like to be alone. Back in Russia, after failing in ballet - her only passion - and shaming her family, especially her traditional grandmother, she was ostraciased by her family, except for Alisa, her younger sister. She had turned to delinquency as a coping mechanism, distancing herself from the only person who still loved her. She didn't want Alisa to be associated with her, the family failure. Her grandmother had now pinned all her hopes on her sister. When she came to Japan as an escape, she met Muse.

Muse had healed her wound. Though the scar remained as a painful reminder of her past, Eli was glad that she met Muse, and subsequently, Maki.

Eli had always noticed that Maki seemed to distance herself away from the rest of them. She'd always stand by the sidelines with a longing look on her face as she opted to read a book while the others played and joked about. She wanted Maki to feel like she belonged. There was also something about the red head that reminded her of herself and there was this instinctive protectiveness that compelled Eli to step forward to help the red head.

"I'm glad that you're alright," Eli pulled the younger girl into a hug. "My heart almost stopped when I saw you lying in a pool of blood. I'm so glad that you're fine..." Eli's voice grew softer. "I'm glad I came in time - and thank you for saving me back there. Otherwise, I might not even be here."

Maki leaned into Eli's shoulder as she tightened her arms around the blonde's back. It felt so warm that she was once again overwhelmed with emotion.

Her sobs gradually calmed down as she shook her head. "If you hadn't come - that guy would've killed me for sure."

"So we saved each other then?" Eli smiled, patting Maki's head affectionately, eliciting a slight blush from the younger girl at the display of affection.

"But how did you find me...?"

Eli suddenly looked embarrassed as she shifted her eyes away. "T-That isn't important now..."

Maki narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Gulping, the Eli refused to meet the younger girl's amethyst eyes as she tried to change the topic. "I-I should call the doctor over now since you're awake-"

"Eli!"

But Eli was already out of the door before Maki could stop her.

Now left alone in the room, Maki finally allowed a small smile of gratitude on her face.

Eli meant a lot to her - she wished she was able to convey her feelings properly, yet at this point in time, she couldn't. Perhaps someday she would be able to smile at the older girl and express her heartfelt gratitude.

But for now, Maki tried to relish every moment spent with Eli, with Muse.

_Thank you, for reaching out to me. _

* * *

**A/N**:

Apologies for the late update - I've been swamped with work and whatnot ever since the semester started. I probably wouldn't be able to update frequently as well. I'll try my best though! Again, not really romantic? in nature whoops.

Next: _Kotori X Umi_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

**dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL**: Yep, i adapted that particular chapter! In that particular chapter, Nozomi was already contented, and says that she's not lonely/alone anymore and goes off with Rin, but I sort of changed that.

**GAT-X105VividPanzer**: Umi had better be prepared too XD Lily White is going to be more fun XD

**Enya Talisman**: Thanks!

**Msmusicful**: Yep, it's probably derived from the SID!

**Major Mike Powell III**: Ahhh I see! Now that makes sense! Thanks! :)

**Weesah**: Yep, I was quite surprised yet intrigued by their dynamics ever since that chapter in the SID. It's one of my favourite scenes and it had a huge impact on me. Nozomi is just so precious T_T All of these happiness seem to be too overwhelming to her, seem to good to be true that she starts to question whether if it's real. Almost as if she couldn't believe that it was happening. She's been alone for too long T_T Eli and Maki's dynamic is also an interesting one. I feel that Eli sort of understands Maki sometimes - both isolated themselves at one point in time. Maki at the start of the series, isolating herself in the music room while Eli pushes people away from her until Nozomi breaks through her walls. Though Eli is now less uptight and more relaxed compared to Maki who as Nozomi likes to put it all the time a "troublesome person" who still isn't really honest with herself.

**xXBlackDragonXx**: Thanks~

**ihavenoidea**: Thanks! Aww, hahaha I'm playing SIF as well - and I probably won't stop for a long time. But I'm not accepting prompts, only requests for pairings - sorry!

**Jaez**: Hahaha yes, Rin has tons of "experience" with MakiPana XD The one who inspires being inspired is what I was trying to portray. It's sort of ironic as well, but still sweet nonetheless! (Sorry Umi for making you suffer again T_T) Thanks for the review! :)


	65. Umi X Kotori (2)

Pairing: _Kotori X Umi_

Rating: T

Chapter: _Legacy_

AU: In which Umi is Princess Kotori's royal retainer and guard. And terrible things happens.

* * *

Empress Syndrome.

The first time Umi witnessed it was when the reality of Kotori being the next-in-line successor to the Kingdom of Otonokizaka really sank in.

Having being by Kotori's side since they were seven, the boundary between her role as a royal guard and friend was blurred until that fateful day.

It was also then that Umi had finally understood the burden that Kotori had to shoulder, being the heir to the throne.

Being the heir to the throne meant that Kotori had to undergo a ritual known as the "Path-down" with which the conscious of previous rulers were transferred and passed down onto the next generation (via the current King) when the next-in-line successor turned thirteen. This allowed several lifetimes of experiences, wisdom and knowledge of each ruler to be passed down to the next ruler. Since Otonokizaka was an ancient Kingdom, eight rulers had reigned before Kotori.

Kotori would be the 9th successor.

It took one year for memories and experiences of one ruler to be fully fused into Kotori's subconsciousness before it slowly merged into her conscious, hence she had to be subjected to the ritual since young, so that by the time her father - the current King, retired, Kotori would be ready to rule the Kingdom as the new Queen.

Empress Syndrome. A syndrome unique to the ruling royal family.

When a successor who has yet to completely finish the ritual was exposed to extreme danger, the consciousness of a past ruler might surface on instinct.

It was at the age of fifteen when Umi witnessed the first manifestation of a personality of one of the previous rulers.

They were out in the town for their weekly patrol and survey when they encountered a group of bandits. They were outnumbered and despite Umi's best attempts, Kotori was forcibly seized and threatened, a knife pressed against her neck. It was then one of her personas surfaced.

Kotori's personality had changed drastically - one would even question whether the person in question was indeed Kotori. It was as if the spirit of the previous ruler had taken over her body as her voice became deeper and colder. Kotori had emitted an aura of menace, her usual warm and sweet countenance replaced by something far more intimidating and dark, so much so that it sent a shiver down Umi's spine.

They later learnt that the persona of the second ruler - the infamous Queen Reghal, who was known for her ruthlessness and bloodthirsty nature - had emerged. When Kotori's life was in grave danger, it caused Queen Reghal to surface as a defense mechanism.

Within a few seconds, the bandits were all killed simultaneously, their heads ripped off mercilessly, presumably through the use of magic.

The worst part of it all, was that Kotori herself was aware yet she there was nothing she could do besides being a spectator to what the second Queen had done.

When Kotori had finally regained her own sense of self, Umi could never forget the tears of guilt and self-hatred swirling in those amber eyes that she cherished so much as she held her princess's trembling frame firmly against her own body.

It was also then that Umi swore that she would protect Kotori at all costs.

Even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

A few years have passed since then.

Umi was now well-known throughout the Kingdom as a knight who's close to invincible, a prodigy well-versed in both swordsmanship and magic. Her strength alone was worth an army of soldiers; not many could stand toe to toe with her in a fight. Driven by her innate desire to protect Kotori, and as part of the stringent requirements of being Kotori's personal guard, Umi had undergone intense training. She had to be the cream of the crop in order to be able to protect Kotori.

As the years passed, Umi also became more conscious of her role as the princess's royal guard. Though she still regarded Kotori as her dear friend, she had also made sure to keep a respectable distance from the Queen-to-be. There were times where she had to be merciless and cut down the enemies - no compassion was allowed at all, especially on a battlefield.

Kotori, on the other hand, had gone through training of her own as well, in order to keep the conscious of the previous rulers in control before "Path-down" was completed - so that there won't be a repeat of the previous incident. By now, at the age of nineteen, she has successfully merged six past ruler's conscious into her own conscious and so far, none of of the previous rulers have taken over her body. And Kotori intend to keep it that way. She hated the feeling of being out of control; the fear that Queen Reghal would surface again fueled her desire to achieve absolute control.

"Princess," The royal guard addressed the girl in midnight blue, catching herself in time as she almost bowed. It was a habit that Kotori had recently wanted her to discard. The taupe-haired princess wanted Umi to relax more, and be more informal with her. She had wanted Umi to call her by her name too just like when they were young, but the bluenette had refused, stating that she couldn't step out of her boundaries as a royal guard.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori acknowledged the younger girl. Upon closer inspection, Kotori realised that after not seeing her royal retainer for a few days, the bluenette seemed more exhausted than usual. Umi's face was slightly pale, face gaunt, her lips dry and there were heavy bags under her golden eyes. A tinge of worry tugged at her heart, squeezing her chest. Was Umi pushing herself again? After the incident a few years ago, Umi had started to push herself really hard. It was also then that Kotori finally realised that Umi had blamed herself for the incident that happened that particular day. The blue haired guard had blamed herself for not being strong enough to protect her from the bandits, and from the emergence of Queen Reghal.

The knowledge that Umi was working so hard for her sake should have made her happy - yet, Kotori couldn't find it in herself to rejoice. She felt anxious and concerned about her friend's well being, and at the same time, she felt guilty. She was the one who had caused Umi to overwork herself, and she was the one who had let Queen Reghal take control of her body. The guilt never did absolve. It often stifled her, and it haunted her in her dreams even till this day- how she had easily crushed and killed those bandits without a second thought. Although they were bandits, Kotori truly believed that they did not deserve to die. And yet, she had killed them with her own hands - in cold blood. Just by thinking about it had sent trembles of shivers down her spine. One of her greatest fears was that someday, she would be overwhelmed by the personas inside her and become someone like Queen Reghal. Swallowing, Kotori clenched her fists, trying to push down such thoughts. There were more important things that she had to deal with now.

"How's King Minami?" Umi's voice was firm, yet soft. The current King had been targeted by assassins for the past week and this morning, while the King was travelling to one of the nearby towns, he was ambushed by yet another group of assassins. Umi knew how much Kotori loved her father, and was worried about Kotori's well being.

"Father is fine," Kotori managed to force out a weak smile. Her father would be fine. He had his own personal guards as well - and they should be well equipped to fend off any enemies' attack - or so Kotori tried to convince herself. But she knew that that wasn't fool proof. Anything could happen at a moment of weakness.

"I...see." That was the only thing Umi could say. There were no comforting words that Umi could provide - there wasn't any guarantee that Kotori's father wouldn't fall prey to assassins one day. There was also no guarantee that everything will "turn out fine" despite childishly wishing that it could be so.

That was the reality that they were living in.

But seeing the despondent look that clouded those amber orbs before her, Umi couldn't help the constricting pain in her heart. She badly wanted to help Kotori. She hated to see such a look on her dear friend's face. She wanted to see Kotori smile again, like when they were younger. But no matter how strong she grew to be, no matter how talented she was on field and in battles, there was something that she could never do.

She could never heal Kotori's scarred heart.

* * *

The entire Castle was under attack.

Just minutes ago, a loud explosion could be heard from the front gates and tons of soldier-like people had gushed in. The Castle guards had scrambled to defend the place and the entire Castle had turned into a pandemonium and giant blood bath.

It was also then that Kotori and Umi were ambushed at the hallways, while trying to escape.

Their assailant was a woman with striking emerald eyes, her platinum blonde hair swaying as gracefully as her movements. Draped in black, the enemy had immediately launched an attack straight towards Kotori, only to be stopped by her personal royal guard.

After exchanging several blows, Umi came to a realisation that the woman was more skilled than she let on - and that it was hard to kill the enemy in such an unfavourable terrain. She needed to get Kotori to safety- or at least conceal her first before-

"King Minami is dead."

The assailant before them suddenly announced, her blood red lips curled into a sinister smile as her icy emerald eyes stared down at them.

Umi felt her blood run cold, shock colouring her usual stoic expression as she tensed up. _It can't be. _She turned to the girl next to her.

"Princess-"

Before she could get the rest of her words out, a deep chilling voice cut in. The atmosphere in the air changed instantaneously as the aura of the girl beside Umi turned darker.

"King Minami is killed?"

Umi froze as dread rose from within. _Why? Why did it have to be now?! Kotori-_

"Well, _kill_ is indeed a more appropriate word I suppose. I mean, I did kill him," the blonde assailant nodded to herself as she scrutinised the girl beside Umi. "This is the first time I'm witnessing Empress Syndrome."

"Princess-"

"Silence, Sonoda." Kotori thundered, glaring at the bluenette, her dark, almost inhumane amber eyes piercing through Umi's soul, sending a strong chill and shiver down her spine as tendrils of fear crawled up her skin. The taupe haired princess now commanded an aura that demanded obedience from her subject. One wrong move, and Umi didn't doubt that the figure before her would kill her. For the first time in her life, Umi truly feared Kotori.

"Ooo scary..." The assailant laughed, unfazed, "So who are you supposed to be?"

_Queen Reghal. _

Umi could feel her whole being tensing up further as she gnashed her teeth. That was definitely Queen Reghal.

"My apologies, Princess." Umi kneeled down, pressing a fist over her heart, an action that displayed utmost respect to the figure before her. For now, she had to obey Queen Reghal. There was no other choice. She didn't know how long the syndrome would last - perhaps until that fight was over - but Umi prayed that Queen Reghal wouldn't do anything terrible that it would cause Kotori to cry again.

But what she hadn't expected was the next order that Queen Reghal gave her.

"Use the _Crystal Path._" Queen Reghal ordered, her eyes never leaving the assailant.

_The Crystal Path? But that's an incomplete spell-_

_"_Are you going to make the Queen repeat herself?" Kotori's voice was cold.

"Pardon my rudeness, Princess, but the spell is-"

"Sonoda! Are you not the royal guard of the Minami Castle and the Princess's own personal guard?"

"Yes, m'am."

"_Do it_." Queen Reghal's hard and cold tone left no room for any arguments and Umi swallowed.

The _Crystal Path _was a powerful ancient magic that Umi had been working and researching on for several years. It was still in its preliminary stages and was highly dangerous. The powerful and ancient nature of the magic had caused Umi to take on a more cautious approach during her initial stages of research. One wrong move and it could mess up her entire magic circuits that's connected to her life force in her body. Even more so if she used it now.

The blue haired guard clenched her fists tightly.

The fact that Queen Reghal had commanded her to use it probably meant that the spell was good enough to win the fight - even at its incomplete state. Yet, the risk was too huge. But-

There was no choice. She had to do it. She mustn't hesitate. She had to carry out the Princess's order.

Murmuring a soft chant, Umi closed her eyes, activating her magic circuits. She could feel sparks of magic flowing throughout her body as her entire body started to warm slowly.

_Evoke: Crystal Path-_

Magic spiked from within and Umi had to grit her teeth as parts of her magic circuits snapped. Pain shot through her limbs; she could feel cackles and sizzles of her magic lines burst, causing her to swallow back a pained gasp, forcing down the heavy pain that assaulted her being.

In a split second, Umi had disappeared from the assailant's sight, and in the next second, crystals started to form around the blonde's knees, arms and left eye, rapidly clambering up.

"W-What-" The blonde cursed under her breath, her right eye darting around the room, in search of the blue haired guard. The crystals were restricting her movement - it was as if the shards itself were poking and piercing through her flesh like knives. It hurt a lot but the blonde pursed her lips, gnashing her teeth. This level of pain was nothing. All she had to do was to find the damned guard, kill her and everything will be ov-

"_Invoke." _Umi's whisper was barely audible and within a short five seconds, the blonde assailant's entire body was covered in crystals.

The spell "_Crystal Path" _allowed her to break her limits - exceeding the limits of a human's capacity, through teleportation of her body. Spells were then discreetly casted onto the enemy, imprinting small magic circles on her limbs and eye that caused crystals to form outside, before it rapidly sank into the flesh, turning the insides into crystals as well.

Umi snapped her fingers, causing the crystalised enemy to break into pieces, crumbling onto the ground.

Right afterwards, her legs started to buckle, but she managed to catch herself in time before she dropped onto the ground. Grunting, she supported her trembling self against the wall, ignoring the stinging pain throughout her body as she forced herself towards Kotori. Her magic circuits had indeed been messed up - she could feel sparks of broken circuits that stung her from the inside. It was as if it had short-circuited.

Halfway through, a figure threw herself onto her. It would appear that Kotori herself had regained control over her body. She heaved a short sigh of relief before she noticed that something was wrong.

"Princess...?" Umi started to get alarmed when she felt the figure before her shivering and quivering terribly against her.

"I-I'm so..." Tears started to roll down Kotori's cheeks as she buried her face against Umi's chest. "...Sorry...sorry...I'm so sorry...I made you use it..." Kotori cried, sobs wrecking her entire body, her wails heart wrenching.

"Shhh, it's fine, Princess-"

"Kotori...call me Kotori..." Kotori's voice broke as yet another large shudder shook her frail body, "I...I made you use it...Umi-chan, I'm so sorry-"

"Kotori," Umi pulled her friend closer towards her, despite the excruciating pain, "Kotori."

"I...I'm so...sorry...!"

Umi only held the crying and shaking figure tighter, as Kotori clutched her back, as if her life depended on it. No words of comfort could be given now. The castle was under attack, King Minami was dead, and Queen Reghal had appeared. The only thing Umi could do was to stay by her Princess side. She rubbed the other girl's back gently, soothingly as Kotori continued hiccup.

"Umi...chan..." Kotori whimpered, burying her face into her friend's shoulder.

It was only a minute later that Umi realised Kotori had fallen unconscious when the hands that were clutching her had slowly slide down to her side.

_That must have worn her out..._Umi thought, as she attempted to carry the Princess. _It's no wonder. Having Queen Reghal out must've put a lot of strain on her body..._

Despite the occasional throbs of pain stabbing and hammering against her head, Umi bore with it, as she swung Kotori's arms around her neck and began to trudge down the eerily silent hallways. She was worried that there would be more enemies hidden and hoped that that was not the case. She didn't have the strength to even walk straight, let alone fight. The world around her was already spinning and Umi fervently hoped that she could make it out before she lost conscious. She had to get Kotori to a safe place, before she could pass out.

She had to protect Kotori.

With that thought and determination, the blue haired guard blinked as she gritted her teeth for the umpteenth time, willing herself to move. Yet as the seconds passed, she could only feel her head getting heavier, her body number, as dark spots started to dance around the edge of her vision.

_This is bad...I'm losing conscious...Kotori..._

Just as she tried to take another step forward, her knees gave way.

"Ah-! Umi!"

Umi could barely make out a vague but familiar voice that seemed to be rushing towards her.

As darkness started to loom in, Umi realised who the voice was and relieved, her eyes closed.

_I'll leave Kotori in your hands, Maki. _

* * *

**A/N:**

Inspired by the kinetic novel _fault milestone 2_. Some of the concepts are from the game itself so I don't actually own the game's plot. (It belongs to Alice in Dissonance so please don't sue me.) I tweaked some stuff here and there so this is the result of that AU.

Apologies if this is kinda confusing. Do ask me either on review or pm if you have any clarifications. Or if it's too out of place etc. And this looks more like an excerpt from some fantasy AU. Whoops. I have an exam tomorrow and here I am procrastinating. Sigh.

I'm sorry Umi, Kotori. And no, Umi didn't die. She lost conscious too. Her entire body is probably messed up though. Whoops.

It'd be fluff next time. Really.

Next: _Kotori x Maki! _\- (It'd be fluff. Really.)

* * *

**Review Replies**:

dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL: Aww cut Maki some slack, it's an oversight that she'd already paid for... Who knows what Eli was really doing ;) We'll never know.

Lynxkitten: Thanks!

Enya Talisman: It's fine! And thanks! :) All the best to your future endeavors! Don't stress yourself out too much either!

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Maki is always awesome ;)

Weesah: Yes Umi definitely has a really soft spot for Kotori! It's kinda cute whenever Umi finds herself unable to resist Kotori - no matter how hard she tries (she does succeed sometimes, gotta let her win sometimes) but yes, her defenses usually crumble in front of the lil but mighty birb. I really like their dynamics too! And thanks for the encouragement! :) I really appreciate it!

MKAFRailgun001: OTL now i'm curious...hehe. And thanks for the review! :D


	66. Kotori X Maki (3)

Pairing: Kotori X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Meeting you again_

In which Maki just joined Muse and recognises Kotori from when they were young. (Childhood friends AU)

* * *

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, Maki thought as she eyed a certain taupe haired girl who was talking animatedly with her two friends.

She just did not expect her to be here, that's all.

She wondered if the girl still remembered her - it has been 11 long years after all.

When she was younger, her mother often brought her to her family hospital and it was then when she first saw the taupe haired girl.

The girl, only five then, had looked so nervous and frightened, clutching her mother's hands tightly as a nurse escorted them into the doctor's - Maki's mother's - room.

It was then she learned that the girl's name was Kotori.

Maki thought that the name was really cute - and though hesitant at first, she finally mustered up the courage to talk to her. It wasn't often she saw kids her age in the hospital, and both their mothers seemed to be friends.

It was also then she slowly learned that Kotori was coming for frequent checkups after a surgery which her mother had operated on. Kotori was born with a bad left knee and had an operation several months ago.

Kotori was a kind girl, a girl who was really sweet and often made Maki smile - days spent with Kotori were fun and intereseting. Though slightly insecure about her knee, Maki never once did mention the older girl's condition. As time passed, Maki started to grow closer to Kotori. Each time Kotori came for a check-up, they'd spent the rest of the day playing in the hospital courtyard. Whenever Kotori dropped by, Maki was happy.

The time spent with Kotori was one of her best memories to date.

Yet, all good things has to come to an end. The day Kotori stopped coming was the day when she learned that Kotori had moved. It was natural for a girl like her to be sad that her only friend had left.

After she entered elementary school, Maki had started to distance herself from her classmates as she started to become busy. Between playing the piano, taking on lessons her parents thrust to her and studying, there wasn't much time for her to pursue her own hobbies or to hang out with her friends.

She'd expected things to remain the way it was when she entered high school.

She held no expectations for high school - yet she didn't think she'd meet her childhood friend again.

When a ginger haired senior had asked her to compose a song for their supposed idol group, she had dismissed that idea completely. She didn't understand why the senior insisted that she compose a song for them, nor did she understand why they were even trying to be idols. To her, idols were superficial and vain, their songs overly cutesy. Yet, when she finally witness them practicing hard in the mornings and evenings near the shrine, her heart had wavered slightly. The sweat poured out into training their stamina and memorising their choreographed steps had cast a new light on the meaning of school idols. They had the courage to take the first step to becoming idols.

It was also then that she realised that Kotori was part of M's.

She had wanted to step up then - there was an impulse in her to rush forward and confront the taupe haired girl. Yet, she held herself in check.

She didn't have the courage to do so.

* * *

_"Kotori-nee-chan!" Maki poked her head closer towards the young Kotori, a determined expression on her face. "I don't care what others say about your scar! Kotori-nee-chan will always be my friend!"_

_"Maki-chan..." Kotori smiled, patting the younger girl's head. Maki was always so kind, caring - it warmed her little heart just by hearing her friend say that. To be accepted wholeheartedly - Kotori felt really happy. _

_"-Because I like Kotori-nee-chan a lot!" Maki proclaimed with pride, beaming. _

_"Maki-chan!" Kotori couldn't help as she lunged herself forward, hugging the younger girl._

_Maki-chan's just so cute! _

_"-mmph- Ko-Kotori-nee-chan...can't breathe..." Maki tried to struggle out of Kotori's hold but the older girl only held tighter, causing Kotori to give up as she relax into the warm hug. _

_"Thank you, Maki-chan!" Kotori smiled, releasing her hold as she leaned her forehead against Kotori's._

"_I like you too, Maki-chan."_

* * *

Kotori swallowed as she covered her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

It has been a while since she dreamed of the past. Was it because she saw Maki recently?

"Maki-chan..." Kotori murmured softly to herself as she hugged her yellow pillow closer towards her chest.

When Honoka told her that she roped in a junior to help with the composition of the song, Kotori had a sneaking suspicion.

But the way Honoka had described the fiery haired girl was totally different from the girl Kotori had known when she was a kid. Despite her doubts, Kotori had went along with Honoka. She hadn't really seen Maki around in school yet, but she knew that one day, they were going to meet.

When they finally met, it was when they, the three seniors, had invited their juniors into the school idol club and M's.

Maki was there too, Kotori recalled. She remembered thinking how tall and beautiful the girl had grown, how sharp and well defined her facial features were. There was no mistaking the deep purple orbs. That, was definitely Maki. Yet, there seemed to be an almost impenetrable wall surrounding the younger girl, and the shadow of the energetic and honest girl from the past was gone.

What had happened when she stopped visiting the hospital and moved?

Maki didn't seem to acknowledge her either, and Kotori decided to keep quiet instead, biting her lips as she sneaked glances over at the younger girl. Should she had gone up then and acknowledge her? Would it be awkward if she did? Would Maki even remember her - the girl who had left without saying anything? They didn't exactly parted on bad terms...it was just that she had to move to another town. It wasn't something she could tell Maki, despite wanting to. She couldn't bear to see the younger girl sad or crushed, and-

_Excuses._

_All these are just...excuses. _

Kotori closed her eyes as tears brimmed in her eyes.

She was the worst.

* * *

It has been a week since she joined Muse.

And she still hasn't gathered up enough courage to talk to Kotori.

Kotori had seemed fine, always laughing and smiling along with her two friends - _childhood friends _she later learned, as if she was enjoying herself.

Kotori too, had changed. Kotori now looked more mature - though her hair was still the same as ever (Maki could never wrap her head around how it worked). Maki also couldn't help but notice that Kotori had grown in certain areas and seemed quite well endowed (though no as much as the creepy Student Council Vice-President)/ And when she spoke, it was then Maki knew that the taupe haired girl, was without a doubt, Kotori. Her voice was high and sweet, akin to the chirping of the nightingales, singing beautifully.

It almost seemed like just yesterday when they were kids and Maki would always go all out to try to find ways to make the older girl smile. A slight pinch of hurt squeezed her heart. It was as if she was being replaced. Maybe Kotori had forgotten about her.

Yet, there was always this small voice within her, wanting her to step forward and talk to Kotori.

Maybe if she was still a kid she might have had the courage to do so. Yet, now, with how she has pushed her feelings aside and always adhering to her parents' wishes - and with how as the years passed, she had gradually lost the ability to be honest with herself. She doubted she was able to face Kotori straight on.

As the days passed, it got harder and harder to try to talk to Kotori. Insecurities plagued her heart, and Maki kept stalling.

Each time she saw the older girl alone - momentarily, she wanted to walk up towards the girl she used to admire and love, yet, each time she moved her feet, her step would falter and when Kotori turned to look at her, Maki would avert her eyes, not before guilt started to seep into her heart.

There was always this small hope within her, one hope that hadn't been extinguished ever since she said she would give up music - the hope that she would be reunited with Kotori again. It had seemed far-fetched, absurd even, but there she was, in the same school as Kotori.

The chance was right in front of her and yet-

_I have to talk to her. _Maki's clenched the hem of her skirt tightly, as she eyed the familiar figure who was now conversing with Honoka. _I have to-_

"Maki-chan...?" A small voice made Maki turn, only to see Hanayo beside her.

"Hanayo?"

"Um...I'm not sure what Maki-chan is being troubled by- but! If...If someone like me could be of any help..." Hanayo fidgeted, before staring into Maki's lavender eyes, her own amethyst orbs uncertain yet, there was a certain set of emotion - that Maki couldn't really put a finger to- that made Maki pause. "I...I'd like to be of help to Maki-chan! Maki-chan...looks like she's in pain sometimes...and um..." The brunette sucked in a breath, "I...just...Maki-chan can talk to me anytime..."

"Hanayo..." Maki's eyes softened as a rare smile adorned her features. "Thank you, Hanayo."

Hanayo blushed slightly as she smiled, "We're friends right, Maki-chan?"

That's right. Hanayo had taken the first step by being determined to become a school idol. By taking this first step, the brunette began to work on her shyness and confidence. Hanayo had changed, and was still changing, bit by bit.

And unlike before, Maki now had friends. Even though they just met, Hanayo was trying her best for her.

Just like that, Maki felt her heart becoming lighter.

She could do this.

* * *

"In that case, we'll be off," Umi said, waving at Kotori as she left the club room with Honoka. Umi had to head back early due to her dance lessons in her dojo, while Honoka had to help out at Homura's. The first years had already gone home, leaving Kotori alone in the club room.

Kotori was waiting for her mother - the school's principal - so that they could head home together later. With only the silence of the room to accompany her, Kotori decided to pack her bag before dropping by her mother's office. At least she wouldn't feel lonely there.

"Kotori-senpai," A voice from the door caused the taupe haired girl to turn around, removing her hands from the inside of her bag.

"Maki-chan...?" Kotori was surprised that the red head was still there. Hadn't she gone home?

"What's wrong?" Kotori tried to smile.

Silence ensued and Kotori noticed that the red head was clutching her bag tightly, as if she was nervous, her eyes not meeting Kotori's.

_Why is Maki-chan...? Could it be that Maki-chan finally recognises who I am...? _Kotori's heart skipped a beat at that thought. Her head became lighter but a wave of melancholy washed over her almost immediately. There was no way Maki would've recognised her. If she hadn't recognised her at the start, what made her think that Maki would remember her now?

"I..." Maki tried again. The grip on the strap of her bag tightened considerably and Kotori could tell that the younger girl seemed almost desperate to tell her something. Or at least, the younger girl was trying her very best to tell her something.

Compared to the girl before her who was trying her best - Kotori could only feel ashamed at herself for not having the courage to confront Maki.

Maki let out a breath, biting her inner lip as she forced herself to look straight into the pair of amber before her. She could do this.

"Kotori-sen- _no, _Kotori-nee-san, do you...remember me?"

Kotori's eyes went wide. Did Maki just-

"Kotori...nee-san?" Maki repeated hesitantly, swallowing the dry lump in her throat as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Maki...chan..." Kotori's vision started to blur as her tears brimmed in her eyes.

_Maki-chan remembers me. _

Without warning, the taupe haired girl lunged forward, throwing herself towards Maki who let out a sound of bewilderment as she caught Kotori's embrace.

"K-Kotori-nee-san?" Maki's voice was uncertain, trembling and full of disbelief.

"I...Maki-chan, I'm sorry...!" Kotori couldn't help the throngs of words that kept tumbling out of her mouth, "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you- I should've told you before I left but I-"

"That means...you remember me?" Maki's mind was spinning, trying to process Kotori's words. Based on her actions, Maki was trying to find an appropriate response. Her heart was thumping wildly, thoughts racing as she unconsciously held the girl in front of her tighter.

"Un," Kotori nodded against Maki's shoulder, her warm tears staining the younger girl's blazer.

"Thank goodness...thank-" It was as if life had left Maki as she suddenly slumped down, taking the younger girl down with her.

"Maki-chan...?" Kotori removed herself from Maki worriedly. Was Maki alright?

"I..." Maki looked loss for words. What was she supposed to do or say now? She hadn't thought that far yet. The only thing that was on her mind was to ask if Kotori remembered her. She didn't think of what she should do if Kotori said yes or no. It seemed so surreal. Maybe she was still in the state of shock.

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan," Kotori finally said, snapping Maki out of her daze.

"E-Eh?"

"I...I'm a coward." Kotori admitted, looking down. "I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I knew it was you- Maki-chan, yet I..." Kotori let out a sad chuckle. "To think I'm the older one here..."

"It's fine I guess." Maki murmured. "I...have changed so much after all. I'm just glad that you still remembered me."

"Un, me too. I know you might not forgive me now but-" Kotori placed her hands on Maki's shoulder as she leaned her forehead against Maki's, her voice filled with sincerity. "I'm glad I found you again."

Maki flushed slightly at Kotori's admission. She wasn't used to hearing such words, much less from Kotori.

Silence enveloped the club room once again, as the two relish in the presence of each other. There were many things to be said, many things to talk about, to argue about, to discuss, yet all they could do was just to sit there as seconds ticked by slowly. The lingering questions in their minds were pushed aside at the moment.

"To think that Maki-chan is now taller than me too..." Kotori commented suddenly.

"T-That's-"

"And Maki-chan's a lot more cuter now~" Kotori couldn't help a grin this time, diffusing the somewhat tense, heavy, yet heartfelt atmosphere.

"W-Wha-" Maki's face burned in embarrassment at Kotori's words as she sputtered,"M-Mou! Kotori-nee stop teasing me!"

"Ehehe~" Kotori patted Maki's head affectionately, the way she used to do so when they were younger. Maki could only flush silently, secretly enjoying the touch.

"Thank you, Maki-chan." Kotori whispered softly- to which Maki answered with another rare smile of her own.

* * *

**A/N**:

Of course, not all childhood friends who lost contact have a happy end- but I like to believe that happy endings do exists. Cliche as it may seem.

Next: _Nico X Umi_!

* * *

Review Replies:

Enya Talisman: ...I've never thought it was a mix of Eli and Nozomi. You notice things. That was accidental. Really. It'd be too cruel to create a character who's a mix of Nozomi and Eli only for her to be killed by Umi T_T

fragaria: Yes! I didn't expect to find fault fans here though! It's a pleasant surprise! Yea, there were lots of things I could've included to develop that chapter more - but since it was only a one-shot, i figured i shouldn't write too much? It's already exceeded 3k as it is T_T Though I wish i could've added more stuff in and go deeper into their psyches though

FurFurKanga: Same! Hahaha I guess it does makes since for Maki to be Rune here! (Lol "Ru-Rune" always gets me) and thanks for spotting the mistake! I've changed it!

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Not if Kotori's still unconscious...T_T

betov2: Alright, I'll check it out when I have the time

Dash24zappshift: Thanks for giving this chapter a chance then! :) I've been kinda obsessed with the fault series recently and this just happened XD

dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL: Unfortunately, nope, it isn't. (evidently from this chapter)

Weesah: ooohhh! You looked it up! (didn't really expect people to look it up but as a fan of the fault series, it makes me happy). Maki is always gay for everyone in muse...

Major Mike Powell III: Thanks Major!

Jaez: Thanks! Hahaha passing the baton to Maki, but definitely not in the same AU OTL.


	67. Umi X Nico (2)

Pairing: Umi X Nico

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Say it with a cool smile_

In which Nico tries to get Umi to do cute poses.

* * *

"_No, _not like that! Like this-" The exasperation in Nico's voice transited smoothly into one of pure honey sweetness as the raven haired girl did her signature catchphrase.

"_Nico Nico Nii~" _Nico's pose was perfect.

"I-I see..." Umi swallowed, as she averted her gaze. There was no way she could do that! It's just too embarrassing! How did Nico even managed to do such a cheesy pose?

"Umi!"

"I-I know!" Umi's face was slightly flushed. "B-But..."

"Be cute!" Nico proclaimed loudly, slamming her hands onto the desk in the club room, causing Umi to flinch slightly. "You're an idol! A _school idol! _So act like it!"

Umi squirmed slightly in her seat. She was always a little uncomfortable with doing things like that. Though she was improving, doing things like dancing on stage wearing cute outfits...it became bearable because everyone was with her. Yet, when forced to do it alone, she just couldn't do it. She was used to wearing traditional outfits and doing traditional dances and thus was highly self-conscious with how short the skirts or dresses were. It was just too _embarrassing_!

"You're able to do your catchphrase right?" Nico asked, contemplating a sudden idea that hit her. There were ways to work around Umi's issue of being self-conscious. "Why don't you practice with that instead? You'll be less embarrassed that way."

"Catchphrase?"

"You know, the 'Love Arrow Shoot~' thing," Nico elaborated as she did an exaggerated and poor imitation of it, pointing her fingers towards Umi's chest.

Umi could feel her cheeks warming slightly as a slight indignation rose from within. "That's _not _how it's done..."

"Well then, show me how's it done." Nico said easily.

"F-Fine, I shall then," Umi said immediately, not realising that she was caught up in Nico's pace.

_Heh. Hook, line, and sinker. Umi's so easy to read sometimes. _Nico thought smugly as she watched her junior attentively. Umi was surprisingly easy to trick, contrary to popular belief - or rather, to Honoka's belief. Maybe it's just a Honoka thing - since the ginger haired leader wasn't always subtle with how she did things. Anyhow, that was none of Nico's concern. All she had to do now was to get Umi to be at ease with doing cute and idol-like things when she's on stage alone.

"_Love Arrow, Shoot~_" Umi winked as she aimed at Nico, her voice tuned up a slight notch higher as she grinned.

It was perfect, to say the least. The way Umi lifted and bent her right knee slightly, her usual melodious voice sounded a lot sweeter, and her radiant smile was just as deadly as the invisible love arrow that she shot.

Nico's throat suddenly felt dry. To actually see Umi's _Love Arrow Shoot _so up close - it felt as if her heart would leap out of her chest.

It was too cute for words.

"H-How was it?" Umi said, still slightly red in her face. It was a little embarrassing to do it in front of her senior, but she managed.

"It's..." Nico cleared her throat, trying to quell down her rapidly beating heart. "It's perfect. Almost at the same level as the great Nico-Nii."

Umi visibly heaved a short sigh of relief.

"I'm used to doing this and since everyone has to do their catchphrase in their introduction...I was able to do it." Umi explained. "But...doing cute poses on stage alone...I don't think I can..."

"That makes sense," Nico drummed her fingers on the desk, her eyes softening. It can't be helped that Umi was still a little self-conscious. After all, these things take time. She couldn't possibly force Umi to get over her shyness overnight.

Nico sighed again as she sat down, resting her chin on her palms. "Maybe it's because Umi is raised in a traditional and conservative family..."

"I'm sorry..." Umi looked guilty.

"Nah, it's not your fault." Nico sat up and crossed her arms. "If you're unable to relax entirely and do cute poses, we have to think of something else for your solo don't we?"

"I guess you're right..." The bluenette answered, a little dejectedly. She felt bad and a little guilty for having to trouble and rely on her senior like that. After all, Nico was greatly passionate about idols and seemed to have considerable knowledge on these things.

"Too bad though. You're plenty cute as it is...but it'd be great if you could really be cute in front of the audience. Everyone would've loved it..." Nico said before a thoughtful look crossed her features. "Then again, Umi can pull of being both cute _and _cool so I guess it doesn't matter."

"E-Eh? Really...?" Somehow, Umi doubted that, despite feeling flattered that her senior thought that way. Though Kotori liked to praise how cute she was, Umi didn't really think cuteness was up her alley. Besides, her appearance wasn't cute at all! Her physique was rather toned, with arm muscles from all the Kyudo and Kendo she did. Also, her hands were calloused as well... As for being "cool", Umi didn't really understand what they entailed. Eli had said something about how the girls in the school liked Umi's "cool" aura but the bluenette herself still didn't really understand. What's so cool about her?

"In that case, maybe it'd be better if I rope Eli in..." Nico muttered to herself as she stared at the bluenette before her. Eli might be able to direct Umi in her movements better since Nico was in charge of cuteness. Besides, it's always better to have another's opinion.

"Nico...?" Umi wondered why her senior was staring intensely at her. And what was she muttering about?

"Alright!" Nico suddenly exclaimed loudly causing Umi to jump. "I'm gonna get Eli to teach you some moves!"

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

"Nico..." Eli pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. "Tell me, why did you call me again?"

"To entrust Umi the secrets of being cool, that's what!" Nico answered with pride.

"Is this about Umi's single?" Eli inquired, sitting next to Nico. It was rare for Nico to call her for help, but that probably meant that even Nico wasn't able to come up with something for Umi.

"Yea, any suggestions?"

"Hmm..." Eli thought out loud as she stared at the blunette before her. "Ah, how about minimal but distinct body movements?"

"Minimal but distinct...?" Umi echoed curiously.

"Yea, kinda like this-" Eli stood up and demonstrated. Grabbing onto an invisible mike, she turned her head to the left and moved her right hand down in a slanted line - all in one swift and sharp movement.

"I see...that indeed looks somewhat 'cool'" Umi acknowledged. _As expected of Eli..._

"Don't forget your smile!" Nico chimed in. "It's great to be cool and all serious but fans dig confident and smug smiles too." Nico elaborated while Eli flopped back down on the chair.

"We'll have to use a stand-mike for this," Eli added, "And when the music comes to a gradual stop, Umi can rest her right hand over the mike and turn her head right - in one smooth action."

"Yes! And while you're constantly putting on a confident smile throughout the song, you can end the finale with a cool and composed look as the lights dim out!" Nico looked visibly excited now as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I-Is that so?" Umi seemed a little overwhelmed. Was this really going to work out?

"Of course it'll work out!" Nico answered the unspoken question reflected in Umi's mocha orbs. "Trust the great Nico-Nii would you? It's a great contrast too from the previous song. Kotori's song is cute, and her choreography is adorable and bubbly - but you, Umi, you'll make the crowds go wild!"

Umi could only gaped at her senior. But if that was how Nico, the girl who knew and loved idols more than anything said so, then she should trust her petite senior then. Besides, Nico looked so pumped up and full of pride now.

"I'll do it," Umi stated her eyes shinning with conviction and determination, causing a huge grin to split from the sides of the twin tailed girl's lips.

"Then I, the great idol Nico-Nii shall supervise your practice!"

* * *

"How is it?" Umi breathed out, staring expectantly at the rest of Muse.

They were now in the auditorium that Eli had booked for their rehearsals. With Hideko, Mika and Fumiko taking time off to help them with the stage lighting and setup, the members of Muse had started their practice for their live concert. Going through the songs in the set list one by one, Umi had just finished her song. Although her song required less movements around the stage, the bluenette was still nervous. After each person performed their own song, the rest of the members were free to give their comments to the performer.

"It's was awesome nya!" Rin was the first one to exclaim after a few seconds of deafening silence.

"Yea! Umi-chan's really cute and cool here!" Kotori chirped in, smiling, "Don't you think so too, Honoka-chan?"

"Yea! I'm beginning to see Umi-chan in a different light now..." Honoka nodded.

"Harasho, you did well Umi. You did end up taking up on my suggestions after all..." Eli smiled, looking like a proud parent.

"Good job, Umi," Maki gave her senior a slight smile and nod. Umi nodded in return.

"Umi-chan, you're all grown up now..." Nozomi sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear off her eyes.

"N-Nozomi!" Umi flushed slightly.

"Umi-chan! You were great!" Hanayo came up to the bluenette, her eyes shinning.

"T-Thanks.." Umi said, "But I'm sure there're still things I can improve on..."

"As expected of Umi," A ghost of smile crossed Eli's features as she said, "Always so modest."

"That's not-"

"Trust me when I said that it's a job well done." Eli turned to the last member who hasn't said a word since the end of Umi's performance, "Don't you agree, Nico?"

Nico, who was barely listening at all, didn't respond.

"Nico?" Umi frowned, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Was something wrong?

"Nico?" Umi tried again, this time waving her hand across her senior's face.

"E-Eh?!" Nico suddenly jerked up and flinched at the closeness of Umi's face to hers, her face rapidly reddening.

"What's wrong, Nico? Are you feeling unwell?" Umi asked, "You've been quiet all these while..."

"I-I'm fine!" Nico sputtered, heart racing,"Y-You're performance was great! Nico-Nii over ten!"

"Eh?"

"That means that it's awesome," Nico said, as she regained some of her composure back.

Nico miscalculated. She didn't think that Umi's performance would have such a huge effect on her. When Umi had started her performance, Nico was already enraptured. Despite how minimalistic the whole performance was, it was the few and simple movements that highlighted the distinctiveness and the "coolness" of the performance. Nico thought her heart had stopped when the blunette had looked up with a cool and poised look. Along with the perfectly timed flashing of the different coloured lights, Umi had ended off looking dashing. It was no wonder that the petite raven head felt mesmerised.

Seeing the slightly doubtful look on the younger girl's face, Nico sighed, "Umi, you were great. Trust me." _So great that it got me so worked up. I wonder why my heart was racing so quickly even now. _

"...Alright." Umi finally nodded. After all the trouble her senior had gone through to help and supervise her with her choreography and had even roped Eli in, Umi was really grateful for Nico's help. Though Nico could be insufferable sometimes and act like a know-it-all, Umi knew that the raven head was a kind and responsible person beneath her hot-headed exterior. Someone who she could trust and have faith in.

"Great! Now, drop that silly frown on your face! An idol should always be smiling!" Nico demanded.

"Y-Yes!"

"...Wait...does that mean Umi doesn't trust me at all...? Eli, who had been watching the exchange grimaced slightly. After all, when Nico said to trust her when she said she was doing a great job, Umi had believed her instead of the blonde earlier on.

"There, there, Elichi...Don't be too upset," Nozomi chuckled slightly as she patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure Umi-chan trusts you too..."

"...Really..." Eli frowned but let it slide for now. At least Umi had seemed more confident in herself on stage - partly thanks to Nico.

* * *

**A/N**:

The song referenced is _Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana_. Choreography and order of songs (Kotori's before Umi's) taken from one of their live concerts. Maki's song would probably make the crowd go even wilder but let's just leave that aside for now.

Next: _Honoka X Hanayo _

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Thanks for the reviews!

Enya Talisman: Mmhm. Parts of it were based on the SID - mostly Kotori's knee. KotoMaki didn't know each other in the SID before highschool (i think), and I don't quite remember how their mothers met? Not sure if it's written anywhere...

Weesah: Thank you! Whether it's MakiPana or MakiPana friendship, I'll leave it up to your imagination! (that's where the fun is). About sunshine- I've only watched some of their PVs and I can't say I know a lot about them yet. (I'm still recovering from the Final Love Live T_T) It's already quite popular and I'm sure it's popularity will continue to rise when the anime finally starts airing. I'll definitely be watching it! (I've just gotten around to learning their names...)

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Probably not in front of the rest of Muse. Maki's probably too embarrassed for that though Kotori tries to get Maki to say it in front of everyone. Maki will continue to call Kotori by "Kotori-senpai" until the "no senpai" episode and she'll struggle with calling Kotori "Kotori" until Kotori teases her into saying "Kotori-nee". Kotori succeeds once but due to the teasing from NozoRin, Maki reverts back to "Kotori".

juririn: Thanks! Probably won't be a sequel though :x

Dash24zappshift: Thanks, I've been busy with assignments and finals. Though summer break is coming up, I'm involved in a summer program which requires me to travel overseas as well. I'll try to update whenever I can though. Thanks for being patient.

A Reader: The time between UmiMaki falling asleep and Honoka coming? Hmm it'd just be from Honoka's POV though. UmiMaki's already asleep so nothing much there. Honoka would probably look for them after her classes.


	68. Honoka X Hanayo

Pairing: Honoka X Hanayo

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Unbalanced Love_

In which Hanayo gets roped into a side job with Honoka.

* * *

Hanayo was someone who was shy, unconfident and self-conscious about herself.

Unlike Honoka, who was forward, courageous and cheerful.

So it came as a surprise to Hanayo when Honoka had asked her to be model alongside her in one of Muse's side jobs.

One of the most famous Kimono shops had scouted Muse, wanting two of their members to take on a job in order to promote their shop. Of course, there would be remunerations and it would greatly add to their club budget, easing the burdens of having Kotori and Nico of having to think designs that would not burst their budget. The shop had specifically requested Honoka and had told Honoka to choose another member that would best complement her and fit into the theme of Taisho-era styled Kimono (with a mix of modernity).

"E-Eh?! M-Me?!" Hanayo squeaked in surprise, her amethyst eyes went wide, showing disbelief. Why her? She wasn't tall or beautiful like Eli or Maki, nor was she as cute as Nico or Kotori...so why...?

"It has to be Hanayo-chan!" Honoka grasped the brunette's shoulders, her baby blue eyes shinning brightly with determination.

Hanayo winced slightly. "B-But-" Did she hear it right? Did it have to be her?

"Do you not want to?" The ginger haired leader of Muse asked, a worried look on her face as her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "If you don't want to...I won't force you..." Honoka sounded a little dejected at that the prospect.

"I-It's not that I don't want to but..." Hanayo murmured, a tinge of guilt pinched her chest at the disappointed look in the older girl. Was she really a good choice? After all, she didn't fit the criteria of being a model at all. She wasn't lithe like Rin either and her cheeks were slightly plump...

"But...?" Honoka removed her hands from the younger girl's shoulder, focusing on the pair of amethyst orbs that to be shimmering with doubt.

"...Why me? Kotori-chan or Maki-chan would've been a better choice." Hanayo's voice was quiet, uncertain. "Besides, I'm not even cute at-"

"You're wrong, Hanayo-chan," Honoka interrupted her junior, her voice uncharacteristically serious before flashing a bright smile of encouragement, "You're plenty of cute as it is!"

"R-Really?" Even if her friend was trying to comfort her, Hanayo still felt a little happy. Hearing it from other people besides Rin made her feel a tad confident. Maybe she could do this after all?

"Yes!" Honoka nodded, grinning. "I think Hanayo-chan would be perfect for this job. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise!"

"T-Then...I'll accept the job," Hanayo said a little hesitantly. It'd be a lie to say that Hanayo wasn't looking forward to it. Being able to wear cute clothes - a Kimono no less, and to be able to have an opportunity to be a model, it was a great chance and learning experience!

Honoka beamed and cheered, and Hanayo couldn't help a smile at her friend's infectious enthusiasm.

Maybe it'd turn out fine after all. Especially with someone like Honoka next to her.

But still, Hanayo couldn't help but think, _Why me?_

In the end, Honoka never really did answer her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hanayo, Honoka already had a discussion with the rest of the Muse as to who they should pick to be her partner. Honoka didn't mind anyone, really but after a thoughtful consideration, she had suggested Hanayo. It so happened that Hanayo was on stables duty that day and wasn't able to make it for club practice.

The rest of Muse was surprised, needless to say. But after a few seconds of silence, they all agreed to it. Rin was beyond ecstatic that her childhood friend was going to be a model, while Maki only smiled fondly at her reaction.

"It'd be a great learning experience for Hanayo," Eli had agreed, sharing a knowing look with Nozomi, who nodded an flipped her cards. "The cards agree too."

"Well, considering how Hanayo always lack confidence, it's a great chance for her," Nico added. Even though she would've liked to participate, she felt that Hanayo would be a better choice. Besides, Honoka and Hanayo were really close in height - only a centimeter difference. Hanayo would no doubt look cute in a Kimono too.

"Indeed, I support having Hanayo partake this as well," Umi chipped in, "I don't have any doubts that Hanayo would do a great job either."

"Umi-chan's right, Hanayo-chan is really cute after all!" Kotori smiled, "Right, Rin-chan?"

"Kayochin is really really cute nya! Don't you think so too, Maki-chan?" Rin was already grasping Maki's shoulders, leaning close to the red head.

"W-Well yea, Hanayo is cute..." Maki muttered, slightly embarrassed as she scratched her cheeks before a soft look crossed features. "Hanayo does need some confidence in her. She's a great idol too, if only she could project herself more and not be so meek sometimes..."

"Aww, Maki-chan, I didn't know you cared that much about Hanayo-chan~" Nozomi teased as a slight smirk crawled up her lips.

"T-That's not-" Maki sputtered out, face warming.

"It's okay, Maki-chan! Rin likes Kayochin a lot too nya! We can share her!"

"L-Like I said, that's not it!"

Tuning out her friends' bickering, Honoka paused in rare contemplative thought. It's undoubtedly true that Hanayo was really cute. The first year also had a cute voice, and her love for rice was adorable too.

Honoka tried imagining Hanayo in a Kimono. The image came easily and Honoka nodded to herself, as if to affirm her own decision. Yes, Hanayo would definitely look great in a Kimono.

Besides, the more Honoka, thought about this, the more she wanted Hanayo to be her partner.

* * *

"H-How do I look?" Hanayo fidgeted uneasily, highly self-conscious.

Honoka gaped at the sight before her.

"You look really _really _cute, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka couldn't contain her excitement as she bounced towards her friend, grasping her hands, a stupid but proud grin plastered on her face. Honoka was practically beaming.

"I knew I was right! Hanayo-chan really is the best person to choose!"

Hanayo couldn't help the warm blush on her face at the compliment.

"R-Really?" She still couldn't shake off the self-doubt that she had.

"Yea!" Honoka nodded vigorously. She really meant it when she said Hanayo was cute. The light coloured flowery patterned Kimono suited the brunette really well. Furthermore, the straps of passion red adorning the end of the sleeves and the sash, along with the intricate designs of flowers were beautiful. Adding onto the outfit with a fluffy white headband and a rose ribbon, it was perfect.

In contrast, Honoka's matching outfit was patterned more brightly to compliment her hair colour. Her Kimono was relatively shorter - almost like a Yukata, and was of a bright orange in colour, much like the sunrise.

"Thank you," Hanayo finally smiled.

Honoka couldn't help yet another grin as impulsively hugged the girl before her.

"H-Honoka-chan?" Hanayo squeaked, surprised at the sudden hug as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, face still slightly flushed.

"Hanayo-chan, you have to believe in yourself more," Honoka whispered. "Be more confident. You're cute, so don't ever doubt that."

"Honoka-chan..." Words caught up in her throat, the brunette swallowed. Was Honoka trying to encourage her?

"You're important to us, Muse. Koizumi Hanayo is irreplaceable. We all love the Hanayo-chan who's passionate about idols, who's obsessed with rice, who's really cute, who's sometimes shy... So please, do believe in our judgement, _my_ judgement when we say that you're the best fit for this job."

"Yes,' Hanayo nodded as she held back the tears that brimmed in her eyes. That's right, Muse accepted her wholly. Even though she's shy and unconfident...they still loved her. Just by being in Muse, with all her friends, she felt that she could improve on her self-esteem and shyness. It wouldn't work overnight, but she believed that as long as she's with Honoka and the others, she would be fine.

In the past, she only had Rin.

Now, she had Honoka - and the rest of Muse.

Honoka finally released Hanayo with a warm smile. Her hands stretched out in an inviting gesture, the leader of Muse asked, "Shall we go now then?"

"Yes!" Hanayo answered, matching her enthusiasm with Honoka's as she grasped the older girl's hand, letting Honoka lead.

_Thank you, Honoka-chan._

* * *

**A/N**: Inspired by the Taisho UR Set cards. I really like the designs of both Hanayo's and Honoka's UR cards.

Sup. Been a while since I updated - and two chapters in a row! Thank you for being patient with me. Finals are over and I have some gap time before I start my part time job and summer school, so I'll be working on more updates. Hopefully.

Next: _Honoka X Kotori_


	69. Honoka X Kotori (2)

Pairing: Honoka X Kotori

Rating **warning**: T (Genre: **Dark**+**Horror?**\+ sort of Graphic uh corpses) Please skip this chapter if you can't handle these.

Chapter: _Empty Mermaid_

AU: In which the city/school isn't what it seems and Honoka learns of the concealed darkness behind the top brass of the city _aka_ she accidentally discovers something that shouldn't have been found.

* * *

**A/N**: I've added dorms in Otonoki for this chapter's sake, and an old school building that was never fully demolished. _**HonoKoto don't die, nor are they physically hurt don't worry.**_

* * *

Reality isn't as forward as it seems.

Many a time, there's something much deeper to what one sees around them - beyond the surface, beyond the tip of an iceberg.

As much as one likes to ignore the harsh reality and go on living as best as one can, the darkness that surrounds the society will inevitably haunt them back. There's no way out once you enter the darkness of the city. No matter how much one struggles against the waves and the currents that try to suffocate and engulf them, once one has taken a step into the darkness, they only have two choices.

One.

To descend into the darkness and the madness that surround the dark side of the society.

Two (a).

To fight against the darkness with one's might and letting one's own optimistic beliefs be crushed merciless by the darkness (which, will lead to option one).

Two (b).

To fight against the darkness with one's might and on a less than zero point zero infinite nine probability, overcome the darkness and persevere on with one's belief.

Either way, it still stands that when one has a taste of this so called darkness, their bubble tight life full of hopes and dreams will be crushed and they can never go back to the past ever again.

In the city of Tokyo, between neighbourhoods of Akihabara, Kanda and Jinbouchou lies an old school called Otonokizaka high school.

A seemingly normal neighbourhood school that was relatively prestigious in the 19th century.

Over the years, its prestige slowly declined, and today, it's on the verge of closing down.

Therein lies a question.

The question is not about what the connection between the aforementioned darkness and the school is. Darkness is apparent throughout the city. Rather, the more important question that one should ask instead is this:

What kind of darkness does Otonokizaka hold?

* * *

There are many things that people know about Kousaka Honoka.

She likes bread (in particular melon bread). She is energetic, straightforward and full of optimism. She is clumsy, somewhat forgetful, yet charismatic.

There are things that only Honoka's roommate-cum-childhood friend, Minami Kotori, knows. She knows that Honoka falls asleep easily, she knows that Honoka still wears childish undergarments to sleep, she knows how stubbornly passionate Honoka is, and more often then not, Kotori is able to discern the emotions that play out on her childhood friend's face. In other words, she is able to read Honoka like an open book.

Which is why when Honoka sneaks back into their room one night (after the curfew) with a pale yet haunted look on her face, Kotori knows that something's wrong immediately.

Kotori doesn't push it, doesn't ask.

When she hears the door open with a soft click, the taupe haired girl gets off her bed (she isn't really sleeping anyway), and says the usual routine.

"Welcome back."

"I'm...back." Kotori doesn't miss the slight tremor in her bestfriend's voice as she looks away, not meeting Kotori's amber eyes. Neither does she miss how the ginger haired girl is shivering and clutching the ends of her skirt tightly.

Wetting her lips as she continues to observe Honoka, Kotori rummages through Honoka's wardrobe and picks up an unused towel and ushers her into the bathroom quietly, turns on the shower for her friend, her warm encompassing grip against the shivering Honoka a comfort to the ginger head.

* * *

She sees them.

She hears them.

There are many doors.

Chained metal doors and desperate knocks. The knocks soon became loud banging, the pounding of fists against metal resounding in her mind as the cries behind each door worsens with each growing second.

In the middle of the circular chains of doors is where she stands, or rather, kneels over, her hands over her ears, trying to mute out the screams, her whole body shaking in a mixed emotion of fear, disgust and guilt.

She realises that it is futile, yet it doesn't stop her from trying to block out the screams.

The blood-curling screams that penetrate through her ears cause her to tremble, rocking herself back and forth at the spot.

Just when she thinks she is going to break, she finds herself falling, tumbling down through a void.

Darkness surrounds her, not before countless of bodies, or rather, hands that are painted red reach out to her.

Reeking of their deep scarlet blood, these hands grab her, pulling her closer.

She tries to scream, yet she finds herself unable to as she continues to trash about, trying to break free. Struggling against the iron grips that constrained her-

It isn't her fault.

It is her fault.

She doesn't even want to see them.

She has seen them.

It is then she finds these bodies' heads snapping towards her, their once faceless appearance gaining colour.

Horror reigns her, tendrils of fear creeping up her spine as many mirror images of her own face surround her, their faces stained with blood, their limbs slowly torn apart.

"_Ho...Hono...ka..._"

Squelch. The sounds of the limbs breaking, blood pooling.

Squelch.

_"Honoka..." _

* * *

Honoka jerks up on her bed, gasping and drenched in sweat.

Her head is ringing, her throat sore, her eyes wide in terror and fear.

She can't stop trembling as she places a palm over her forehead, her heart racing wildly.

She finds herself curled up against her knees, digging her fingers into her knees.

She's scared.

Her heart continues to pound wildly against her chest.

Short quick images of what had occurred last night flashed across her mind causing her to hunch further, as new beads of perspiration trickle down her neck.

"Honoka-chan...?"

The sound of Kotori's groggy voice (she doesn't seem that awake yet) breaks her thoughts as she swallows the invisible lump in her throat. Hoping that her voice doesn't break, or betray her fear, she answers with a croak, "Good morning...Kotori-chan."

Kotori sees how much Honoka tries to hide her trembling frame.

Kotori bites her lips before her eyebrows furrow into a slight frown of concern.

Honoka looks deathly pale - and Kotori guesses that her childhood friend is probably woken up by her nightmare.

"Honoka-chan, are you alright?" Kotori finally asks, extremely concerned and worried.

"I-I'm fine." Honoka forces a smile.

Kotori sees through it.

Honoka swallows again, knowing that Kotori doesn't buy her excuse. Yet there is no way Honoka can tell Kotori what happened last night.

* * *

_It was already dark after Honoka's kendo practice. _

_The sun had already set, and any remnants of the once bright sky had filtered out - fading into darkness._

_Sighing, the ginger haired girl slung her bag over her right shoulder, leaving the dojo. _

_Maybe she shouldn't have said that she'd clean up everything. But then again, as the captain of the kendo team, she felt responsible for dragging their practice til 8pm even though it had taken her almost an hour to finish cleaning up the dojo..._

_After making sure that the door was firmly locked, Honoka left the compound, and head towards the dorms. Despite it being late (and after curfew), Honoka figured that she didn't have to be that worried since it's an all girl's school and she doubted that there would be stalkers or anything of the like lurking about in the dark. Besides, her dorm was just right next to the school. _

_Just as she was about to head towards her dorm, she saw a flash of red at the corner of her eye entering the old wing of the school - situated behind the new school building where students had lessons at from morning til the afternoon._

_'Isn't the old wing a prohibited place?' Honoka frowned as she blinked, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. _

_The old school wing had been abandoned 10 years ago. According to the Principal of the school, there was an accident that burned down the entire building. Plans to demolish the building had been put in place, but 10 years down the road, it was still not fully demolished yet. The old school wing was structured similarly to the new building - although Honoka had heard from her friend, the Student Council President of the school, that there used to be an old medical wing as well. _

_She wondered what kind of business the figure had with the old school building. _

_Curiosity rose within her as the ginger head decided to follow the red figure. _

_Surreptitiously__, the ginger head ran noiselessly and carefully towards the old building that was half demolished, easily catching up to the mysterious figure._

_Pressing herself against a faded column of wall, Honoka peeked in, and with a start, realised that the red figure was wearing a white coat - something akin to a lab coat. _

_Nishikino-sensei? Honoka caught herself before she could gasp. There was no mistaking that dark red hair and the familiar infirmary coat that Nishikino-sensei always wore. _

_But what was the school infirmary teacher doing in the old school building so late at night?_

_A deep sense of foreboding set root in Honoka's stomach and the ginger haired girl gulped. _

_Rationally speaking, it would've been better if she'd just left and ignored Nishikino-sensei, and forget about what she saw that night._

_Yet, there was a slight tingle at the pit of her stomach, as if beckoning her to follow the doctor. _

_Against her common sense, Honoka continued to trial after the red haired doctor quietly, her heart racing wildly in anticipation and adrenaline as she entered the old wing._

_..._

_Curiosity killed the cat. _

* * *

_It was a strange feeling, Honoka thought to herself, trying to occupy herself with her inner thoughts, as she continued to stalk Nishikino-sensei. _

_It was really dark, and the ginger haired girl could barely make out the doctor's figure. The cold air around the school wing brushed against her exposed neck, causing her to shiver slightly. There was a slight musky smell - a sign of the abandonment of the building and Honoka could feel the dustiness sticking onto her skin from the hallway. _

_It felt...as if she was doing something wrong just by entering this old building. _

_Technically, she was - after all, students were all prohibited to enter this building. If they were caught, they would probably be expelled. _

_Honoka wondered why she even took the risk anyway. _

_Just as she got lost in her own thoughts, Nishikino-sensei had already disappeared down another dark hallway. _

_Picking herself up, Honoka hurried forward- and came face to face with a door. _

_Did Nishikino-sensei enter the room? Honoka hesitated as she touched the doorknob. She tried to peer into the room, and from what she could make out from the dark, it seemed to be a science lab. _

_It's now or never._

_Bracing herself, Honoka opened the door with a slight creak. _

_The air around her seemed grew more tensed as pockets of wind seemed to be filtering into the room. Was the window open? Did that mean that someone was here before? _

_Cautiously, the ginger head closed the door and looked around the science lab. _

_By now, her eyes were already used to the dark and through her vision, she could make out the interior of the lab. The lab was surprisingly small and there were only two rows of long tables with various apparatus. Honoka had half expected to see a skeleton or a model of a human body somewhere and sighed in relief when she couldn't find one. _

_How creepy would it be if there was one? Besides, it made sense to not find any here. They probably moved it to the new building years ago... _

_A sudden short gust of wind tickled her knees and Honoka flinched. The wind came from...the tall cabinet near the wall? _

_A sudden chill shot through Honoka's body. _

_Swallowing the slight fear that was slowly arising, Honoka inched forward to the dusty cabinet-_

_-and tripped._

_Hands flailing, Honoka tried to reach out to grab onto something before she fell. _

_Unfortunately, she felt herself crash into the cabinet and with a loud wince, the ginger head cringed at the slight pain that shot through her right arm, not before cursing her own clumsiness. _

_Despite the loud noises that she'd made, the air around her was still quiet - it would appear as if no one had noticed the loud blunder she made. The ginger haired girl heaved a quick sigh of relief. It'd be bad if she was discovered here. _

_Sighing, Honoka leaned against the cabinet and just as she was about to support herself up, a loud click could be heard and she could feel herself falling sideways._

_"W-Wha-" Honoka gripped the wall with her other hand, successfully preventing herself from falling for the second time. _

_"What's with this room?" Honoka groaned inwardly she finally got up before turning to her side._

_The cabinet was gone._

_In its place was an empty entrance. _

_'A secret passage way?' Honoka's eyes widened, trying to comprehend the situation. Did that mean that she had accidentally opened this...secret passage way? _

_A shiver of thrill coursed through her body as the ginger head stared at the entrance. _

_Despite the slight excitement at finding a hidden passage way of some sort, doubt still plagued her. _

_The fact that the Principal had forbidden them to enter the old building, in addition to this secret passage way - it was as if the school was trying to hide something. Or perhaps Honoka was thinking too much into it. _

_After all, it could be a secret escape path - in cases of emergencies. _

_An emergency shelter?_

_What if it was actually a bomb shelter? _

_It also made perfect sense that the Principal would forbid them to enter the old building. It was old after all- and on the verge of collapse. It'd be dangerous if students enter the premise. _

_'Yes, that's probably it...' Honoka nodded to herself before she turned around, thinking that she should leave the room instead. She could still turn back now, back to her normal life and tuck this incident at the back of her mind. _

_She then halted in her steps as another thought fleeted through her mind. _

_But since she was already there...it'd be waste to not go in. Besides, Honoka was always up for an adventure!_

_Steeling herself as she sucked in a deep breath, Honoka turned back and before she could chicken out, the captain of the kendo team entered the passage way. _

_Stairs._

_Honoka found herself going down a flight of stairs and figured that wherever she was going had to be a basement. A secret basement? Maybe this was really a bomb shelter... _

_'Ah-the stairs stopped.' Honoka continued down the one way path, pressing and moving her bare palms along the metal walls as a guide in the darkness. _

_Light could be seen filtering in from a close distance and Honoka's heart leapt. _

_'...Light!' _

_Hastening her footsteps, the ginger haired girl finally reached the light and what greeted her sight made her gut twist as blood drained from her face. _

* * *

_"What is...this?" Honoka barely got her words of horror out before her gut clenched tightly and bile started to rise through her throat as she dropped on all fours. Her bag fell onto the ground with a loud thud but it went unnoticed by Honoka, her blue eyes widened in fear at the sight before her. _

_Clamping her mouth to beat the bile that threatened to spew over, Honoka felt her senses ringing, as the world spun around her. She found it hard to breathe and stayed rooted to the spot, her breaths erratic. _

_Before her lay a pile of bodies._

_Blood was splattered across the large area of the ground, oozing and dripping from the bodies. Each body seemed to be dismembered, their arms and legs strewn all over, the endless ooze of blood drenching the chunks of body parts. _

_These array of bodies was haphazard - there had to be around 5 of them. _

_The stench was overwhelming, choking her windpipe and senses. _

_But the most terrifying thing that made Honoka's stomach churn horribly was that fact that-_

_-these corpses had the same face as her._

_As if they were her clones._

* * *

Honoka starts to shudder again as the image of the dismembered bodies flashes across her mind - her breaths getting slightly shallow. Her knuckles are white from clutching her bed sheets too tightly and Kotori knows that something is really wrong. Something had happened - something so great and terrifying that it renders her usually cheerful friend to such a state.

"Honoka-"

"...Sorry," Honoka whispers, still not looking at Kotori. She doesn't understand what's going on. She doesn't understand what she saw in the basement. She just doesn't understand why- why all those corpse have the same faces as her.

She's scared.

Scared of what she'd seen.

Scared of what it meant.

After seeing those corpses, and hyperventilating as she tried to resist the urge to puke, Honoka had clambered out of the basement - without much of a second glance- and escaped.

And she ran with all her might.

Her thoughts and emotions are a wreck and she feels as if she's going to break.

The only reason why she's still sane is due to the presence of her childhood friend in the room. As much as Honoka would like to tell Kotori - she feels that she can't. Kotori is the daughter of the school Principal after all. She doesn't know if Kotori knows about what's in the basement of the abandoned old school wing. She thinks that Kotori doesn't - and she doesn't want to drag her friend into this. She has to figure out what is going on in this school. But is it possible for her to do it alone? Dare she take the first step to understand what has happened? And what of Nishikino-sensei? Does she have a hand in it? What will Maki think when she learns from her that her mother was found sneaking into the old building?

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori interrupts the ginger head's train of thoughts. Honoka hears her roommate stands up, her footsteps nearing her.

Honoka tries to look up, guilty that she's the one who has caused such a sad and worried look on her friend's face- only to feel something warm wrapping around her waist, leaning against her back.

"Kotori-chan...?"

"It's alright," It's Kotori's turn to whisper, her voice strangely soothing. "Tell me whenever you're ready," Kotori continues, pressing her face against the cold back, tightening her arms around Honoka's waist. She knows that Honoka isn't ready to tell her. She does not push it. All she can do now is to be her friend's strength and give her the comfort that she needs. She wants to be there for Honoka, and wishes that her bestfriend will confide in her, yet she knows that this isn't the time. She has to be patient.

"I..." Honoka feels tears brimming in her eyes as a sense of ease slowly unties the knots in her body. She's grateful - thankful for Kotori's understanding. It's days like this that reminds Honoka of how reliant she is on Kotori. Kotori is her pillar of strength, her own light (she finds this ironic since many people has commented that Honoka herself is as bright as the sun), and someone who's important to her.

They've spent almost all of their lives so far together. Ever since they were young, Honoka had dragged Kotori around and they were inseparable. They shared many secrets and understood each other.

She trusts Kotori, no doubt.

At the same time, Honoka wants to protect her.

_What should I...do?_

Honoka's chest hurts. She doesn't have an answer.

The warmness on her back spreads throughout her being.

It's the warm feeling of kindness, love and home.

Can she bear to destroy it by sharing what she saw with Kotori?

...

* * *

**A/N**:

I don't know what I'm writing.

Inspired by the raildex series and a game that I shall not name (due to spoilers). There's an index s2 pun somewhere in Honoka's flashback (the first portion) - starts with "r".

...this looks like a bunch of excerpts taken from a screwed up horror story...

To those who were looking forward to cheerful Honoka...(and actually made it this far)...you thought wrong.

Title of chapter from the song by LiSA.

For those interested + premise of this chapter:

(1) They are actually conducting experiments in the basement in the old school building.

(2) Nishikino-sensei aka Maki's mother is involved.

(3) Yes, the corpses that Honoka saw in the basement are indeed her clones.

(4) It's actually a government funded (extremely unethical) experiment that has been on-going for several years but evidently (by the corpses) it didn't work out very well although they claim that they are close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

I won't be accepting any LL!Sunshine pairings here since this is solely based on the characters in LL!School Idol Project. I might or might not start a new story of one-shots based on Aqours but that'd depend the anime itself when all the episodes have aired, and whether I'm still up for writing. So apologies but it won't be anytime soon that you'll see Aqours pairings from me.

**Weesah**: Rin saying that she can share Hanayo with Maki is something inspired from the SIF itself. The first years are just too adorable and my heart couldn't take it at their interactions lmao. But in a sense, that chapter shows how Hanayo is really treasured in Muse, and she's someone that's irreplaceable, not only to Honoka, but to the rest of the girls.

* * *

Next: _Rin X Hanayo _(Body Swap!)


	70. Rin X Hanayo (2)

Pairing: Rin X Hanayo

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Love's scenario_

In which Rin swaps body with Hanayo. [Part of the swapping body series - EliMaki Ch4/KotoUmi Ch32]

* * *

Hanayo groaned as she turned to her side, pressing her pillow against her face, trying to block the glaring sunlight coming from her window.

Her head felt really heavy and her throat was scratchy - as if it was sore.

She could hear the vague yet insistent ringing of her alarm clock by her bedside table, each ring piercing through her skull, causing her to sigh inwardly.

Forcing herself to get up from the comforts of her bed, the brunette hissed slightly at the shot of pain through her temple.

Massaging her temple to ease the pain of a throbbing headache, Hanayo scanned her room dazedly, barely registering the outline of her room filled with vivid posters as her other free hand reached out for her red-rimmed glasses.

Putting her glasses on sluggishly, Hanayo ran her fingers through her thick but short hair to smooth the bed hair down as she yawned.

Her head was pounding, causing the brunette to grimace as she dragged herself out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom lethargically to wash up.

As much as Hanayo wanted to skip morning practice today, she couldn't. There was an upcoming mini-live that Muse have to practice for and Hanayo couldn't afford to take a day off. She could already hear her childhood friend's worried voice in her head - advising her to stay at home to rest, yet Hanayo felt responsible for being at practice that morning. It was more of not wanting to disappoint her friends and wanting to do her utmost in their preparations that drove her into making that decision.

Hanayo removed her glasses and stared at her own blood-shot eyes, palms against her temple and winced at how tired she looked in the mirror.

It's just a headache.

Hanayo turned the tap on and allowed herself to be fully woken up by the harsh and cold water that she splashed onto her pale face.

Besides, the headache would start to mellow and stop once she started exercising.

* * *

Hanayo felt terrible.

Her headache had not ceased, and her whole body felt dull and lethargic.

She now sat on the steps of the stairs at the shrine where they usually practiced at, her head in between her knees.

Sweat from running up and down the stairs rolled down her neck. Ignoring how droplets of sweat had trickled down from her forehead down to her knee, Hanayo found herself trying to lean against the thin railing, still curled up, hoping that it would alleviate her headache somewhat.

"Kayochin?" A familiar soft voice called out.

"Ah...Rin-chan," Hanayo managed to lift her head up as she tried to focus her attention on her childhood friend, who's chartreuse eyes shone with great worry.

"Are you alright nya?" Rin sat next to the brunette, placing her hand on Hanayo's shoulder gently.

"Just a headache..." Hanayo said weakly, giving up on attempting to look fine. Rin would see through her attempts anyway.

"Kayochin..." Rin frowned slightly. Her best friend looked so worn out and seemed to be in pain. Even during practice, Hanayo was clumsier than usual. The brunette's steps were uncoordinated and she often forgot parts of the choreography. Rin was really worried about Hanayo. Was she really fine? Maybe she should have convinced Hanayo to take a day off. Hanayo's complexion was looking a little pale too. She knew how hard Hanayo had worked for this live and although she didn't want to discount her friend's feelings and efforts, she didn't want Hanayo to end up really sick later.

"Kayochin, here." Rin patted her shoulder, as if to beckon her childhood friend.

"Huh...?" Confused, Hanayo could only stare at Rin blankly.

"Use Rin's shoulder nya," Rin offered a warm smile, patting her shoulder once more. This is all she could do at the moment, Rin thought to herself.

"O-Oh, um thank you, Rin-chan," Hanayo smiled shyly in return as she hesitated slightly before leaning against Rin's shoulder, breathing out slowly.

Rin remained silent as she tried to calm her strangely pounding heart. When Hanayo turned all shy like that, it caused a strange feeling to flutter in Rin's stomach. She dearly hoped that she wasn't falling ill too. Slowly, the orange head reached out, wrapping her hand around Hanayo's, their fingers locking together reassuringly. To Rin, such actions were as natural as breathing. If Hanayo needed help, she would extend her hand to help. If Hanayo looked like ill, she would do anything in her power to help her at that moment.

Hanayo's breathing eased into a comfortable rhythm, as she allowed a small smile to cross her features. Having Rin right beside her soothed her headache a little and she was glad that her best friend had her back.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy. A wave of fatigue washed over her and she found herself unable to keep her eyes open for long.

Was she...falling asleep?

Hanayo tried to force her eyes open - but the harder she tried, the more tired and sleepy she felt.

_Sleepy..._Hanayo's thoughts became muddled.

Seconds later, Hanayo succumbed to the warm darkness.

* * *

The first thing Hanayo noticed when she woke up was that her headache was gone.

The second thing she noticed was that she was staring into a pair of amethyst eyes, similar to the ones she had-

"E-Eh?!" Hanayo exclaimed, eyes widened further when she realised, a tad later, how her voice had changed. Gone was her usual high pitched squeaky voice and in its place, was a yet another familiar voice.

_W-What happened?! _Hanayo could feel tendrils of panic beginning to grip her as her heart started to race. Right in front of her, lying against her shoulder was a splitting image of herself. Or rather, it would appear as if she had swapped bodies with-

"Nya...?" The girl before Hanayo - the splitting image of her - had yawned before rubbing her palm against her temple, rousing from her sleep.

"Rin's head hurts nya..."

"R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo squeaked out, still unable to believe her eyes - or rather, what had just happened.

"Eh?" The girl before her blinked as her face contorted into one of confusion as she stared at Hanayo.

"EH-?!"

* * *

"R-Rin switched bodies with Kayochin?!" Rin yelled out before whimpering as the loudness of her own voice caused her head to throb further.

"Um..." Hanayo looked nervous, her eyes darting uneasily as seven pairs of eyes stared at her and Rin. After the loud commotion, the rest of Muse had gathered worriedly around the duo who had swapped bodies. It took Hanayo some time to calm down, and when she finally did, everyone decided to stop practice for the day in face of the current situation.

"So...it happened again." Nozomi broke the silence, nodding as if that was the most natural thing to do as she trained her eyes on Hanayo and Rin who were visibly fidgeting under her intense stare.

"Well, they'll probably switch back soon," Maki twirled the ends of her low pig tails, stating factually in an attempt to sound nonchalant. Judging by the previous two instances, it'd take a few hours or even lesser for them to return back to their original bodies. "Good thing today's a Saturday too."

"How are you two feeling?" Eli asked gently, her voice heavy with worry. The last two times this occurred, two of them didn't feel well - and had ended up retching in the bathroom. Speaking of the last two instances, they never really did figure out _how _and _why _they had swapped bodies.

"I-I feel fine," Hanayo said, smiling tiredly. Her headache was gone - probably due to the fact that she was now in Rin's body. Rin, however...

"Rin's head feels like it's gonna split nya..." Rin groaned as she flopped down, lying her head on Hanayo's lap. Her palm was perpetually against her temple, rubbing the stinging pain every few seconds or so. Hanayo immediately felt bad, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she caressed Rin's hair gently, hoping that she could at least alleviate some pain.

If not for the fact that Rin was evidently suffering, Nozomi would have commented how comical it was to see an image of Hanayo (who really was Rin) whining in pain while Rin (who really was Hanayo) trying to console and comfort Hanayo. The outwardly role reversal seemed so unbelievable.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan," Hanayo's voice trembled slightly. Maybe if she had not been so stubborn and chose to stay at home instead, this wouldn't have happened.

"Kayochin..." Rin could recognise that tone of guilt anywhere. Whenever Hanayo felt bad or guilty, her voice would lower and soften considerably, her voice coming out in tremors. Rin hated to see her friend like this. It wasn't even her fault!

"It's not Kayochin's fault nya!" Rin hissed out, "Rin'll be fine nya!" Rin tried to reassure Hanayo, lifting her hands up to squeeze Hanayo's.

"Rin-chan..." Hanayo swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she tightened her grip on her childhood friend's hands. To think that Rin had to reassure her instead...

"Ehehe, Kayochin's hand is warm..." Rin giggled, bringing down their hands above her chest. "Rin could stay like this forever nya..."

Hanayo couldn't help the small smile on her face as she observed the cat-like girl.

"It'd be best if Rin heads back home to rest first," Umi finally decided to interject, looking over at her juniors worriedly. "We'll end today's session now. Once Rin and Hanayo returned to normal, and Rin feels better, we'll resume our practice."

"B-But-"

"Hanayo-chan," Kotori's gaze was soft and understanding. "I understand how you feel now but it'd be hard to practice like that too."

"Besides Rin feeling ill, you'll still have to adjust to Rin's body if you are going to practice." Nico said pointedly. Seeing the guilty look in her junior's face, Nico sighed. "Hanayo, don't worry too much. This isn't your fault. This has happened before to Maki and Eli, and Kotori and Umi. It all turned out fine, didn't it? Also, you should stay with Rin too, in case anything happens."

Hanayo nodded reluctantly, accepting her senior's reasons. She understood what she had to do and would like to do, but the lingering guilt of causing the cancellation of practice still made her feel uneasy.

"If only we could figure out why and how the switch happens..." Eli muttered, narrowing her eyes. "In both cases we were too focused on the other party who was ill and didn't have the time to figure out a way to switch ourselves back. But..."

"Once the other party felt better, y'all switch back right?" Nozomi concluded, smiling.

"That's true..." Eli trailed off. _But..._

"Wouldn't that mean that once the other person feels better, everything will go back to normal?" Honoka, who had been quiet all these while suddenly said. She hadn't really understood what all the fuss was about. So long as Rin went home and got some rest, both Hanayo and Rin would return back to normal in a few hours right?

"Ah..." Umi blinked. That made sense.

"In anycase, Hanayo, bring Rin home alright? You two should always stay together as well, until you two switch back." Eli said.

Hanayo nodded as she brushed her thumb against Rin's bangs. "C'mon, Rin-chan. Let's go home and have you rested."

"Nya..." Rin whined, eyes still closed.

"Rin-chan, c'mon..." Hanayo cooed gently, as she poke the back of Rin's neck, causing the cat-like girl to jump. Hanayo resisted a chuckle at Rin's reflex action. It was Hanayo's own weak point after all. With Rin being in her body now, Hanayo knew the best way to get Rin up.

"Alright nya..." Rin grumbled, getting off Hanayo.

Hanayo hid another smile as she supported her friend up as they left the shrine, hand in hand, not before bidding the rest of Muse goodbye.

* * *

"My family isn't around at the moment so you can rest here, Rin-chan," Hanayo said as she supported Rin towards her bedroom.

"Thanks nya..." Rin let out groan as she plopped herself onto Hanayo's bed, sighing contentedly as her whole body sunk into the fluffy bed. The bed engulfed Rin in a comfortable softness - she felt as if she was floating in the clouds.

"Kayochin's smell..." Rin murmured against the Hanayo's pillow as she nestled her head further in. Although her headache still hadn't let up, Rin tried to ignore the pressure pushing against her temple. After all, she was in Hanayo's room! It had been a while since they have had a sleepover. Rin had missed sleeping over in Hanayo's house like they used to when they were kids. She also missed Hanayo's bed, especially her pillow.

Hanayo, who had been just standing there staring at Rin, couldn't help the huge blush that adorned her cheeks. Despite being by Rin's side since they were young, Hanayo still couldn't help the little skips of her heart sometimes. She didn't know when or how it started, but as she grew older, she started to be more conscious of Rin's behaviour and actions. Little things like these often got her flustered.

"Kayochin?"

"Yes?"

"C'mere and sleep with Rin nya~" Rin rolled further into the bed, facing Hanayo on her side, patting the bed.

"E-Eh?!" Hanayo's face was now burning. S-Sleep with Rin?! What did she mean-

"Like we used to!" Rin said with a grin, "We used to have sleepovers when we were young right?" Rin shifted slightly on the bed as she patted the bed once more. "C'mon, Kayochin!"

_A-Ah, so that was what she meant..._ Hanayo couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. The look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Rin who blinked, wondering if she had said something wrong.

Almost reluctantly, Hanayo crawled onto the bed, stiffening slightly when she felt Rin's arms around her waist and a familiar warmth leaning against her back. Rin had hugged her from behind the moment she got onto the bed.

"Rin...chan?" Hanayo could feel her heartbeat beating quicker as Rin's breaths tickled the back of her neck.

"Having Kayochin beside me like this makes Rin feel safer nya," Rin murmured, snuggling into Hanayo, her voice trailing off slowly into a drowsy slur before the room became silent.

_Did she fall asleep? _Hanayo strained her ears, and caught on a soft snore from behind.

With Rin finally asleep, arms securely around her waist, Hanayo couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. In the beginning, she felt a little flustered and uneasy but with each second that passed, Hanayo found herself relaxing slightly. With the air-conditioning on, being enveloped by Rin's warmth made the situation more comfortable as nostalgia filtered through her heart. She remembered that when they were still in elementary school, Hanayo had always been the one to hug Rin tightly, being afraid of the dark, and not wanting to let go of Rin.

Shifting slowly and trying not to wake her friend up, Hanayo was now face to face with Rin, who was still trapped in her body. Brushing her thumb across Rin's bangs, Hanayo's thumb slowly trailed down her own face that was in front of her.

She was now in Rin's body, and Rin in hers. Slowly, her face neared Rin's as her thumb rested on the other girl's lips. Her heart begun to hammer against her chest, her face flushed bright.

She was in Rin's body. If she...kissed Rin right now, it'd be as if Rin who was kissing her.

As such thoughts crossed her mind, feelings of guilt churned in her stomach.

She shouldn't take advantage of her friend like that. Not when Rin still felt ill, no thanks to her. Swallowing, Hanayo forced herself to remove her hand away from Rin's face.

Her heart still racing, Hanayo's hands slackened as she let it slide down Rin's waist.

_It...hurts. _Hanayo closed her eyes. It hurt to be unable to express her feelings towards Rin. She had always been in denial, not wanting her feelings to be true. She was often ashamed of such feelings in her heart. She knew that her love was probably one-sided. Even if it wasn't, she was too afraid of ruining the ten years of their close friendship if she confessed. It was only now, when she had almost kissed her friend that she finally acknowledged her strong feelings.

"I...am in love with Rin-chan." Hanayo's self-acknowledgement came out in a soft whisper.

It felt like a small weight was off her shoulder once she said that out. She wasn't sure what the future would entail, neither did she know what Rin's feelings were. All she could do now was to go on with her life as per usual, practice for their live concert, while shouldering these feelings of hers.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Hanayo then decided.

As long as she got to be by Rin's side.

Smiling lightly, Hanayo tightened her hold on Rin, bringing them closer.

She had no idea why they had swapped bodies in the first place.

Neither did she know why she just knew that when she wake up again, she'd be back in her body.

For now, Hanayo closed her eyes, embracing the soothing darkness that was beckoning her.

All that mattered was that Rin was next to her.

* * *

**A/N**:

They still haven't figured out how and why the body swapping happens. Hmm this chapter didn't sit well with me somehow but I couldn't think of anything to make to better. Sorry guys.

Apologies for the late update. Been busy with summer classes, an overseas trip and a hoard of assignments.

Also, the guidelines for requesting pairings has been posted to the bottom of my profile. Please do take a look if you want to request a pairing. It takes less than 5 minutes to click and scroll down. Thank you.

Title taken from a song by CHiCO from Honeyworks - _[Ai no Scenario]_.

* * *

**Answers** **to the questions about the previous chapter here**:

**(1)** _Why Honoka: _To be honest, I haven't really thought this through so idk why it's Honoka. I could come up with one?

**(2)** The Honoka in the previous chapter who saw her clones is the real Honoka; She's not a clone.

**(3)** Nishikino-sensei is the researcher that analyses the data gained from those clones - she takes orders from the top and thus, only one of the pieces used by the higher ups. (She's the real deal too, and not from any parallel worlds or future or anywhere.) When Honoka lost sight of her in the chapter, Nishikino-sensei was actually heading down to the basement as well. But she didn't notice Honoka's presence (before she ran away) so all's good.

**(4)** _What the experiment is about_: Human experimentation; they are trying to reproduce human clones for...something. Honestly, I have many different ideas for the reason for the experiment and I have yet to settle on one. So I can't really answer that question...An easy answer would be to use the raildex series as the basis - for military purposes and later on when that failed, to create the most powerful esper (assuming that espers exist and Honoka is one) through massacring those clones.

**(5)** The Honoka here is anime Honoka + Kendo (taken from manga)

**Dash24zappshift**: It just so happened that I was re-watching railgun and reading some of the raildex light novels (and got dragged back into railgun hell) and that served as an inspiration for that chapter. The discovery of bodies in an old wing is inspired from another game so yup, it's a little different.

**ClaraFreesky**: I was actually planning a new EliMaki fanfic already! More details have to be laid out on top of actually starting on several chapters before I can officially upload it. You could check it out once it's up if you're interested. It's an EliMaki AU whereby Eli is a model and Maki's a doctor; Eli arrived in Japan from Russia for her job (with Nozomi as her manager) and Nozomi suggests Eli renting a room in Maki's apartment for the time being.

**PocketDuelMonsters**: Sorry, I don't play/watch Stardew Valley.

* * *

**Next: _Umi X Maki!_**


	71. Umi X Maki (5)

Pairing: Umi X Maki

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Lucid _

Umi notices more than she lets on.

**Please read/take note of the bolded A/N below. Thank you. **

* * *

Umi noticed more than she let on.

She knew that girl before her had already yawned four times, and was now yawning for the fifth time. The set of lavender orbs before her had also started to tear slightly from the yawn.

She also noticed how the other girl always shifted her body to the right, and how the younger girl was putting more weight onto her right shoulder, while pinching the bridge of her nose, as if to quell an invisible pain.

Black rings were also painfully obvious under the girl's tearing eyes that were blinking more than necessary.

It was also the seventh time the girl's pencil had slipped off from her fingers.

Umi noticed all these while she continued to pen down various thoughts and scribbles onto her lyric notebook, her own eyes occasionally peeking up to the oblivious girl before her surreptitiously. Umi decided against commenting on the things she noticed, knowing that it would only embarrass her friend, and knowing that the other girl probably didn't want her to worry too much. Yet, the blue haired archer couldn't help but sneak occasional worried glances at Maki, just to check that the red head was still fine.

A sudden bang echoed in the club-room, followed by a wince, causing Umi to jump slightly as she looked up from her notebook to the source.

"O-Ouch...Ah...Did I startle you? Sorry, sorry..." Maki winced as she rubbed her right elbow.

"You hit yourself?" Umi asked. It was no wonder that Maki did, as distracted and tired she looked. Umi had an inkling towards why the red head looked as exhausted as she did but didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.

"N-No, I mean..." Maki's cheeks warmed as she tried to denied the obvious. It was only a second later later that Maki nodded in embarrassment, averting her eyes from the golden brown before her. Maki wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. It was one thing to have dropped her pencil so many times and have her senior pretend not to notice it, and another when she had blatantly and so clumsily hit her elbow against her desk.

"Are you alright?" Maki missed the slight worry in Umi's tone, still preoccupied with how she could dig a hole in the club room. How could she have let her senior, and _Umi_ of all people, to see her in such a state? She'd always admired Umi for her diligence and impeccable manners, and had looked up to the older girl. The dark haired senior was also great with words, one of the things that Maki was never really good with. Therefore, letting Umi see such a sight was beyond embarrassing.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." Maki finally answered, sighing as she returned to her own notebook, filled with senseless scribbles and notes.

Silence reigned once more in the club-room where only the two of them reside at the moment. It wasn't unusual that prolonged silences occurred during sessions such as these. Muse's default composer and lyricist often worked together like this while trying to think of a new song. Both of them weren't huge talkers and often enjoyed such silences to think about their song. While Maki was usually more forward with providing little tunes for Umi to work with, this was one of the rare days where Maki had barely said anything. They'd already spent half an hour trying to come up with something, writing down anything that came to mind. So far, they had hit a roadblock.

On top of that, Maki looked exhausted and distracted. Umi had half a mind to send the younger girl home to rest but knew that Maki would refuse. Maki could be headstrong sometimes too. The red head hated to show any weakness after all, and doing so would definitely embarrass Maki, which Umi would prefer not to.

Yet another five minutes had passed in silence and Umi noticed that Maki had yawned softly again. Worried, Umi decided to close her notebook, turning to look at her friend.

"Maki, let's end today's sess-"

"Sorry." Maki suddenly interrupted, snapping her own notebook shut, surprising Umi. "I...suddenly remembered that I have things to do today. So I have to leave now." Maki said. It was as if she wasn't really there, as her own glazed over eyes had looked past Umi's, which were fraught with concern.

"Huh?" Umi blinked, not expecting Maki to interrupt, much less say that she had something on that day.

"That's all." Maki murmured while she started packing things into her bag. "Sorry about this." Maki swung her bag over her shoulder as she stood up purposefully. She felt bad for leaving so quickly but she had things to do. Things she _needed _to do.

Just as the red head was about to take a step forward, she found herself staggering slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over her, momentarily causing her vision to swim. Hands reaching out blindly, Maki managed to grab the nearest thing she felt to steady herself. She'd expected to find herself grabbing table, so imagine her surprise when she turned to find out that she had grabbed something warm instead.

She had grabbed Umi's hand.

"U-Umi?" Maki sputtered out, her cheeks warming.

Umi only had a look of worry as she grasped her friend's wrist with her free hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." Maki murmured, face burning slightly in embarrassment as she steadied herself, gently removing Umi's hand. She straightened herself up, and after muttering a word of thanks to the older girl, nodded politely and left the club room.

* * *

Upon the fifth yawn did Umi realised that she had been staring at Maki for quite some time, _again._

After the strange tiredness of the red haired girl the day before, Umi couldn't shake off the feeling that Maki was hiding something from the rest of them. It wasn't like Maki to be so exhausted - the red head looked on the brink of collapsing. Umi wasn't sure how the younger girl was still moving. Her features seemed ghastly pale, her eyes half glazed and she had to blink every now and then - as if to clear the blurry haze in front of her. Did Maki even had enough sleep these days?

"Maki...are you alright?" Umi finally voiced out her concern softly, making sure that she didn't come off as too strict or insistent. The tone of her voice implied that she knew that Maki's exhaustion was probably not just from school work and idol activities.

Maki blinked slowly, turning up to see a clouded set of amber staring worriedly at her.

"I...I'm fine." Maki forced a slight yet tight smile, as she continued to scribble on her notebook, not meeting her senior's eyes. Maki felt guilty for making Umi worry so much, but there wasn't anything Maki could do. She knew that Umi was trying to be considerate and not pry into her business but Umi was more perceptive than Maki had initially credited her for.

Maki was honestly, immensely, exceedingly and thoroughly _exhausted._

She was barely holding herself together, moving on automatic as she continued her day in a stupor. It was only luck that she wasn't called during class, and she managed to catch some sleep during her breaks. Rin also seemed to leave her alone quietly after she snapped at her poor friend the day before. She'd have to apologise to the cat-like girl later, Maki mentally noted.

Maki sighed inwardly.

Her father had found out about her idol activities last week - on hindsight, Maki should've closed her door before she started to watch Muse's music videos - and it didn't turn out pretty. After a match of yelling, her father laid out an ultimatum - her family or school idol activities.

Angered, Maki had declared that both were important to her. Her grades hadn't dropped, and she was still helping out with the hospital - she didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to continue to be a school idol.

Her father - Maki clenched her fists tightly at the thought of him - had baited her into taking extra shifts in their hospital to "prove" to him that she was capable of managing her time as an idol and heiress of the Nishikino Hospital.

Her father had also started to send her to extra classes and sessions in the hospital - "to aid in the smooth progression of her entering the hospital as the heiress" to quote her father.

Which led her to the situation she was in now.

Amongst school, idol activities, studies, and additional frequent trips to the hospital, it was no wonder Maki didn't get enough sleep. For the past week, she had barely three to four hours of sleep each day.

And now her lack of sleep was taking a toll on her physical well-being.

She really appreciated Umi's concern, and it was rather heartening that her senior had cared so much for her - when her own father hadn't taken into consideration her wants and well-being. This was the first time, someone who she was proud to call a friend, had cared for her. Just the thought of it sent warm flutters spreading throughout her being.

She wanted to confess everything - to confide in Umi. Yet, a greater part of her, besides her pride, was afraid of doing so. It wasn't ingrained in her to ask others for help. She didn't like relying on people, neither did she like to be dependent on others.

Whenever she wanted to open her mouth to tell Umi the truth, she found her voice stuck in her throat, her stomach churning and her lips dry as nervousness crawled over her skin. It was a struggle between coming in terms with needing to talk to Umi about her problems, and _how_ she could do so.

Even now, Umi had given her the perfect opportunity to talk about her problems.

Yet, she just couldn't say it.

* * *

Maki felt faint.

Nauseous.

Her head felt heavy, pounding mercilessly; it was as if something was banging against her skull.

The world was buzzing around her, her world spinning slightly.

Grasping her study desk for support, Maki gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes.

Her knees felt weak, as if they couldn't hold her weight any longer.

The longer she stood there, leaning forward against her desk, the more exhausted she was, and the more she felt as if she was going to faint.

_I can't..._

Maki bit her inner lip, as she tried to stand straight up.

She needed to move.

She needed to leave her room now.

She was supposed to have already gotten ready to go to her family's hospital. Yet, there she was, in her room, stumbling and staggering about wasting time.

She could vaguely tell that there was a visitor - the door bell had rang (did it?) and given that her father hadn't come up to get her, he must've been reoccupied by his guest.

_Dizzy..._

Maki felt for her desk - trying to lean her weight against it for support.

Just as her left hand felt something hard, her vision blurred and she felt herself slipping.

The last thing Maki heard before she fainted was the sound of glass shattering.

* * *

Umi finally understood why she was so fixated on Maki.

Maki resembled herself in some ways, so much so that Umi felt her heart squeeze.

The struggle that Maki had went through, was going through- Umi had experienced it before. The conflict between family's interest and her own was something all too familiar to Umi.

Having to inherit the shared dojo from both sides of her family, as well as being school idols - on top of her responsibilities as a member of the school's archery club and the student council vice-president, Umi found herself overwhelmed sometimes.

That didn't mean that she hated any of them, on the contrary, she _wanted _to do them.

Her parents did not stop her from joining the school idol club - thought admittedly, having Honoka and Kotori as a childhood friends made things easier, since her mother had already known them since they were young (part of the reason why her mother had easily agreed to her being a school idol).

In Maki's case, from what she had gathered, the red head, too was the sole heiress to her family's hospital. It appeared that Maki was allowed to be school idols only if she was able to keep up with her studies, in addition to not skipping out on her mandatory lessons and hospital visits to help out. At least that was what Maki had told them when Eli had brought it up worriedly one day. Though the faint flicker of pain reflected in Maki's eyes didn't fly past Umi. Umi could tell that Maki wasn't telling them the whole truth, and out of respect for the younger girl who probably didn't want to tell them anything, Umi kept silent.

Unlike Maki, Umi had found her balance and while it could be overwhelming at times, she found herself enjoying every moment of it - the satisfaction that came was rewarding in itself. With discipline and time management (it helped that she came from a traditional and rather strict family), Umi was able to strike a balance between school, being idols and her commitments at home.

Which was probably why Umi wanted to lend a helping hand to the red haired junior.

...And that was also probably why Umi found herself standing before a grand building, hesitating slightly as her fingers hovered around the door bell outside Maki's house.

On hindsight, it wasn't a great idea to stand outside someone's door for so long in hesitation. Someone might get the wrong idea and call the police.

Sighing inwardly, Umi straightened to brace herself.

_Here goes nothing._

Umi pressed the door bell.

Exactly 3 seconds had passed before the intercom spoke out.

"Hello, I'm...Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki-san's friend." Umi introduced herself politely, before adding an excuse, "I came here to return Nishikino-san's book that she lent me the other day."

A brief but deep and commanding "come in"came from the intercom as the grand gate to the Nishikino household groaned, sliding open slowly.

Nervous yet determined, Umi brought her school bag further up on her shoulder as she stepped into the Nishikino household.

The main door opened, revealing a relatively lean, imposing man in a neat white shirt and black business pants. Despite the fact that the man wasn't tall or well-muscled, the intense steel in his eyes, hidden underneath his glasses was enough to let Umi know that without a doubt, the domineering man before her was Maki's father.

"Hello, Nishikino-san." Umi bowed politely, carefully noting how spacious the Nishikino living room was, it's sides adorned with various trophies and medals.

_That are undoubtedly Maki's, _Umi bit her lips at that thought, as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. Putting such grand displays of Maki's grandiose victories, Umi knew that Maki's father ran this household with an iron fist. Anything short of being the best was unacceptable.

"Pass me the book, and I'll give it to my daughter," Maki's father said, without so much of a polite introduction. "She has to go to the hospital to attend to certain matters and she's already late."

Ignoring the way Maki's father had just dismissed her, Umi straightened up, staring straight into those piercing eyes. "I would like to pass it to Maki, myself."

"No-"

A loud crash - the sounds of glass shattering - interrupted Maki's father as his face morphed into one of annoyance. "Tch. What is that girl doing now?"

_Maki._

Umi's heart thundered as worry and alarm swamped her.

"Did that come from Maki's room?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's any concern of yours-"

After the man uttered his first syllable, Umi felt her blood run cold as instincts took over her.

Ignoring the man before her, Umi immediately took off, her bag abandoned as she sprinted up the stairs towards Maki's room, heart racing wildly.

_Maki. _

Umi felt her heart lurched when she finally came to an abrupt halt, an unfamiliar mix of fear and anger rousing within her.

Maki was lying unconscious on the floor, shattered pieces of glass near her side.

_Maki. _

The blue haired archer sprung forward.

"Maki? Maki?" Umi cradled the younger girl into her arms, calling her urgently, her throat constricting in panicked worry.

A soft groan.

"Maki, are you alright?"

Maki groaned again, as her eyes opened slightly, dazed as she tried to regain her bearings.

"What...What happened?" Maki voice was hoarse. Her head was throbbing painfully and she was vaguely aware of Umi's presence. She was still feeling a little dizzy and disoriented.

"I heard a crash and came up immediately to find you unconscious. I should be the one asking you what happened." Umi proceeded to gently pull the younger girl into her arms, lifting the red head gently up with ease.

"U-Umi?!" Maki yelped, her face reddening fast. W-What was she doing?! And wait- why was Umi even here?!

Placing Maki slowly onto her bed, Umi's face became serious.

"What happened?"

Under Umi's stare, Maki couldn't help but look away. It took her the several seconds that Umi had picked her up to fully realise that she had fainted just now - and had accidentally dragged the vase on her desk down, causing it to shatter. Maki cringed at the thought. Her father was going to kill her for destroying that vase.

"I..."

"Please." The serious look contorted into a complicated mix of _something _that made Maki's heart constrict. Fear, warmth, encouragement, but mostly worry filtered through the way Umi was looking at her.

"_Please._"

It's the way that Umi's voice almost broke, the ever composed girl that Maki knew was almost _begging _her, that finally got through Maki. Umi wanted to help. Wasn't that what she wanted? To confide in Umi, to talk Umi? To ask her for advice?

This was the last chance she was going to get.

Umi had gone this far to help her.

She could do _this._

"I..." Maki swallowed. _I can do this. _

Nodding, Maki began to tell Umi what happened.

* * *

Umi listened quietly and attentively, never interrupting Maki, even when the red head paused at certain points, struggling to find the words to express herself.

Umi listened to the younger girl's insecurities, her stress, how her father had found out that she became a school idol and the resulting need to prove herself to him. Maki had also admitted that she had pushed herself quite far, and she had probably fainted because of the lack of sleep.

It never showed on Umi's features but inside, she was seething. Maki's father's indifference to her daughter's health and happiness caused her blood to boil, and an anger she had never felt before rose within her.

"How _long_ are you planning to make me wait?" A sudden voice interrupted them.

Maki flinched at the voice, cringing inside. She forgot that she was supposed to go to the hospital. Seeing Umi in her room had delegated everything else to the back of her mind.

"Nishiki-"

"Hurry up, Maki." Maki's father glared at her own daughter, blatantly ignoring Umi, "Your friend can see herself out."

"Father-"

"How can you not care about your daughter's feelings?" Umi's said loudly, her gaze hardened, glaring coolly at the man. "Maki fainted from overworking and-"

"I do not care." The man pushed his glasses up before he finally turned to Umi. "Stay out of our family affairs. Maki was the one who insisted on continuing this," Maki's father gestured vaguely, his expression one of disgust, "useless and unbecoming hobby of being an idol."

Umi clenched her fingers into a fist in anger at the insult he had hurled upon his own daughter and Muse.

"I am _Sonoda Umi,_ the daughter from the Sonoda dojo." Umi's suddenly turned cold as she stared at the taller man in front of her. It was as if the temperature in the room had dipped a tad cooler. Her glare was gone, replaced with an icy stare, one that asserted her authority.

Umi had wanted to avoid doing it - she _hated _to use her family name. Being one of the more prominent families with a long and rich history in the area, Umi knew that the Nishikino family would have wanted a good relationship with her family due to their stature. Although she had announced her full name before she entered Maki's house, she thought that Maki's father would take note of her and would at least hear her out.

It seemed like Maki's father didn't make the connection.

"From the- S-Sonoda-" The man, who up to that moment had a stony and condescending expression, suddenly stuttered slightly, his eyes widened.

"I- I apologise. I didn't think-"

"That's enough." Umi interrupted coolly. "I am part of the group of school idols Maki is in. Maki is a dear friend of mine," Umi glanced briefly at the red head who was stunned into silence, "Does this not speak plenty that I, the daughter from the Sonoda dojo is partaking in school idol activities?"

Umi continued, eyes hardening before the man could interrupt her.

"Please do not underestimate us - _your _daughter. Having to inherit the dojo from both sides of my family, getting good grades, being the student council vice-president and being in the archery club - I was once hesitant and struggling to cope and to come in terms with what I really wanted.

Of course, there was no question about inheriting the dojo. In fact, I _wanted _to inherit it. Despite being told since I was a child that I have to take over the dojo when I grew up, it eventually became my dream. Being a school idol - _joining Muse_ \- was also something that gradually became part of my dream. It may seem childish, foolish even, to you, but we don't have much time left in high school. Pursuing something out of ordinary, something that could bring all of my dear friends together, pursing the _same dream_ together, _this _is something Maki and I are part of. Muse is not complete without Maki. Maki is extremely important to me, to _us. _I..We _need _Maki."

Umi's features gradually became softer as she spoke about Maki being a part of them.

It was only when Umi finished speaking when Maki realised that there were tears running down her cheeks. Her heart warmed considerably with each word, those words resonating within her. She didn't know Umi was in her position before, struggling. Hearing that she was needed in Muse, that she was important to Umi, to Muse, it was enough to cause the red head to cry of happiness. Maki was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to hug the older girl.

"Please give us time - just these few years!" Umi bowed.

Wiping her tears, Maki stood forward and bowed alongside Umi.

"Please, Father. I want to continue to stay in Muse. Of course, I will continue with my duties to the hospital and I will never let my grades falter. I _will _become a doctor befitting of the Nishikino name."

A few moments of silence later, Maki's father grunted slightly. "Lift your heads up."

And they did.

"Alright, fine. I accept." The older man said reluctantly. Maki wasn't sure if Umi had got through her father, or if her father was just afraid of upsetting a heiress to the Sonoda dojo, but regardless, Maki's heart was filled with warmth and joy.

Grinning, Maki thanked her father before throwing herself over Umi, hugging her tightly.

"M-Maki?" Umi sounded flustered.

"Thank you, Umi." Maki murmured, still smiling. "Thank you for...doing so much for me. For being here. For listening to me. I..."

Maki didn't expect the hesitant way her senior returned her hug. After all, it was rare that Maki had even initiated one in the first place.

"You are important to m- to _us_." Umi whispered, as a smile broke through her features. "Next time, please come to us. Or come to me if anything is bothering you. We are all here for you."

Maki nodded against the dark tresses of Umi's hair, inhaling the faint scent of lavender.

For once in her life, she felt like she belonged.

* * *

**Extra (Omake)**:

**[The next day.]**

"Maki-chaaaaaan!" Rin sobbed, lunging herself towards Maki.

"Bweh?!" Maki barely managed as she caught the orange head in her arms.

"Rin- what are you-?"

"Rin is just happy to see you." Umi chuckled affectionately at the two first years. She had dropped by the first year classroom to check on Maki but it would appear as if the red head was fine now. And bombarded by Rin.

"Um..."

"Maki-chan has been so cranky and mean these few days so Rin was worried," Rin frowned slightly before hugging her friend even more, "Rin is glad that Maki-chan is back to normal now nya!"

"I-I get it, so stop hugging me! Geez." Maki tried to pry the shorter girl away from her but to no avail. She gave up, resigning herself after the failed attempt.

A second later.

"I...I'm sorry for being so rude, Rin." Maki said quietly.

"Maki-chan...?" Rin looked up, surprised to see the soft look in the red head's eyes.

"And Hanayo too." Maki glanced to the brunette who has been silent all these time. Hanayo smiled, a smile of forgiveness. Maki nodded appreciatively.

Rin finally released Maki and said, "Rin forgives Maki-chan nya! At least Maki-chan's fine now."

Maki nodded, thankful for her friends' understanding.

What she hadn't expected though, was a warm hand that was now resting on her head, patting her gently.

A rapid blush spread throughout her cheeks the instant she realised that Umi was patting her head, caressing it gently.

"U-Umi?"

"Um, I..." Umi blinked, seemingly realising what she had done before she yelped, bringing her hand back in surprise.

"I-" What was she doing?

"Ehhhh not fair nya! Why does Maki-chan accept Umi-chan's head pat while she resists Rin's hugs nya?"

Nobody had an answer to Rin's questions as both girls started to blush brightly, while Hanayo was busy giggling to herself at her friends' antics.

* * *

**A/N**:

I may or may not have taken some stuff from the SID as inspiration.

Also, it's been around four to five months since I updated - sorry! This was an extremely hectic semester for me but now I'm on my semester break, so (hopefully) I'll be able to speed things up.

**Important note:** **I won't be accepting anymore requests. After I am done with the current batch of requests, I will be finishing this entire fic with the rest of the pairings (Muse only) that weren't featured and I will end this fic. Thank you for all of your support thus far! :)**

_Next: Umi X Hanayo_

* * *

**Review Replies**:

Dash24zappshift: It's too late, my friend. Mikoto has already claimed my heart.

SnowIllusionz: Bodyswap!TsubaHono's at chapter 40 :)

Weesah: I was pretty busy with commitments irl, thanks for asking! But I'm less bust now, so hopefully I can write more. Ahhh I'm glad to hear that you like the way I portray the characters and their dynamics! Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll derail from their original personalities and make a mess of their characterisation, so this makes me feel somewhat at ease? Hahaha.

Maki Nishikino: Shhh, it's for the plot. The plot, I tell you.

Feck: You're welcome :)


	72. Umi X Hanayo (2)

Pairing: Umi X Hanayo

Rating: K+

Chapter: _Something like home_

College AU: In which Umi keeps staying over in Hanayo's dorm room because her roommate keeps bringing her girlfriend over to their shared room, and frankly, Umi has had enough; while Hanayo is more than happy that Umi is staying in her room

* * *

The first time Umi knocked on her door, Hanayo was surprised.

"Koizumi-san, I need help." Umi was straight to the point, though the heavy desperation screaming in her dark mocha eyes spoke volumes about how serious and severe her problem must be.

"Sonoda-senpai? What's wrong...?" Hanayo managed to ask, worry clouding her expression. She was worried, and for good reasons.

One. Umi rarely asked for help.

Two. Umi looked really desperate.

Three. Umi never came to her room.

Four. Umi-

"May I sleep in your room tonight?" Umi half begged, her eyes pleading as she clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

Hanayo's inner thoughts had immediately shattered.

There was no way Hanayo could ever resist those sincere mocha eyes, shimmering with hope.

Hanayo's mouth hung open as she tried to say something, anything really, so as to not look like a fool in front of her senior, or worse, let the older girl think that Hanayo was rejecting her request. Because oh no, Hanayo wasn't about to reject Um's request. Nope. Definitely not rejecting the request of her beautiful senior whom she saw only for a few times around the dorm (she did say hi though) and whom she may or may not have a huge crush on-

(Hanayo did realise that she was rambling in her thoughts.)

"I'm sorry, I know it's a bit too much to ask but-"

"Y-Yes!" Hanayo finally blurted out clumsily. "I-I mean yes! You may sleep in my room! With me...I mean not with _with _me but with me because we're in the same room and just-"

"Thank you," Umi breathed out, seemingly not noticing how Hanayo was rambling awkwardly, her voice thick with relief. "I'll take the floor, so don't worry."

Before Hanayo could argue against Umi sleeping on the floor, the older girl had already left the room with a "I'll be right back, I'm just getting my stuff.".

Umi came back several minutes later (Hanayo was still panicking (read: screaming) internally at the same spot) with a yoga mat and a small bag of what Hanayo assumed to be Umi's clothes and toileteries.

Hanayo couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

The second time Umi had knocked on her door, Hanayo was also surprised.

"Um..." Hanayo hesitated, standing awkwardly by the door that was ajar. She fidgeted slightly, unsure. Umi was strangely quiet, and Hanayo was getting worried.

"I..." Umi cleared her throat, looking slightly flustered. "I...May I sleep here tonight?"

"S-Sure," Hanayo immediately answered, too shocked for any other coherent thoughts. This was the second time Umi had asked to sleep in her room. Hanayo didn't mind, she'd never mind, frankly speaking.

"Koizumi-san, I...I'm sorry for imposing on you," Umi began, deeply apologetic as she looked embarrassed.

"Oh no, i-it's fine, really!" Hanayo quickly interjected, trying to put the other girl had ease.

"Thank you," Umi was visibly relieved. Again, Hanayo wondered why Umi was staying over in her room. What happened to hers?

Umi hadn't volunteered a reason the first time she slept over, and Hanayo didn't ask out of respect for Umi's privacy.

Maybe she had a fight with her roommate?

Hanayo considered the possibility. While Umi was pretty popular amongst the first year students in the college, the same could be said for Umi's roommate. The dark haired girl's roommate, a charismatic orange head who Hanayo had seen and talked to sometimes in the dormitory's communal kitchen. What was her name agian? Ah- _Kousaka Honoka-senpai._ Honoka, like Hanayo, was extremely enthusiastic about food and often, they found themselves in heated discussions about where the best but underrated or hidden cafes or restuarants are in the city.

Honoka hadn't seem like a bad person.

Hanayo was curious, but didn't dare to ask the dark haired senior before her. Her palm started to itch and smiling hesitantly, Hanayo offered her right hand.

"Thank you, Koizumi-san. This means a lot to me." Umi returned the smile with one of her own, its genuine shine effectively caused the brunette's heart to skip a beat. Swallowing, Hanayo nodded, mind swirling as Umi passed the brunette her stuff.

Hanayo couldn't sleep that night (as well).

* * *

The third time Umi knocked on her door, Hanayo was much more composed and had welcomed the older girl in quietly.

One look at the exasperated and apologetic expression, and the same bag that Umi brought the other two times, Hanayo understood the situation immediately.

"I'm really sorry-" Umi started.

"It's alright!" Hanayo smiled, this time more confidently. "You're always welcomed here. I mean, no one ever comes here so...um I'm glad that I have company..?" Hanayo's voice trailed off uncertainly, effectively demolishing and betraying the image of confidence she built up just now.

"Thank you, Koizumi. You're a lifesaver." Umi thanked her junior politely as she dropped her things near Hanayo's desk.

Umi had called her without honorifics.

Without. Honorifics.

Hanayo was too busy screaming internally in happy giddiness to realise that Umi had already started to lay out her yoga mat on the floor.

* * *

It was only the seventh time when Umi slept over in her room that Hanayo finally worked up the courage to ask Umi the reason why she came over to her room to stay the night. By then, Hanayo had noticed some sort of pattern. Umi usually came to her room on Tuesdays and Fridays.

Umi had froze at Hanayo's question.

Hanayo's heart sank at the older girl's reaction and had immediately regretted her question. Maybe it was too personal...? Guilt and unease clenched the pit of her stomach as the brunette tried hard to think of something to change the subject. If Umi didn't want to tell her, it was fine! Hanayo had thought that since they were becoming friends (they are right?), Umi might talk to her more.

She had expected the older girl to avoid the question awkwardly, or even to change the subject.

What she definitely hadn't expected was the huge flush on her senior's face.

"Sonoda...senpai?"

Umi's blush burned brighter, catching Hanayo by surprise.

"Um..."

"I..." Umi finally looked at Hanayo before the dark haired girl buried her face into her hands, the tips of her ears turning red.

_Cute_.

Hanayo couldn't help the thought at the sight before her.

Umi was seriously too cute.

"Honoka...my roommate. She always brings her g-girlfriend over to stay overnight." Umi began.

Hanayo blinked.

Huh?

Her eyes widened when what Umi had said finally sunk in as a similar blush adorned her face.

Did that mean that Honoka and her girlfriend were-

"I...I know that they barely see each other since they study in different schools but..." Umi finally removed her face from her hands, opting to hug her knees together instead, rocking slightly on her yoga mat. The red hue was still there. "I mean, they aren't loud or anything- it's just-" Umi stopped again, too flustered to continue.

_L-Loud? _Hanayo swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she felt her face burn somemore. Her thoughts had gone down the gutters. Umi couldn't have meant _that_ could she? Hanayo shook her head, trying to dispel any inappropriate thoughts.

"They...they are always..._k-kissing_!" The last word was said with a slight hiss as Umi hid her face ontop of her knees.

The silence following Umi's admission was deafening.

Kissing?

For some reason, Hanayo felt a slight tinge of disappointment.

"S-Say something!" Umi sputtered out, half slapping her cheeks in a vain attempt to reduce her blush.

"I...I didn't expect that." Hanayo finally managed.

_Sonoda-senpai is so..._

"W-What do you mean? I-It's shameless! I...even if it's Honoka and Kira-san-"

_Innocent. _Hanayo couldn't help a slight giggle at the thought. In a way, it was kind of endearing to see the ever popular senior being reduced into such a cute mess.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Umi's cheeks flamed further, utterly embarrassed. Even her junior was laughing at her! Was she over-reacting? Umi knew that she had a low tolerance for public affections (though technically Honoka and Tsubasa were in the room and not in public but that's besides the point) - she felt relatively uncomfortable even having to watch two actors kissing on tv at home, even if she was watching the movie alone.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you," Hanayo tried to explain. "It's just...I didn't expect to see such an adorable side to Sonoda-senpai. You're always so calm and composed, and many first years admire you!"

"A-Adorable?" Umi echoed, the red hue on her face, if possible, had deepened. At this rate, her face was going to be permanently red.

It was only then that Hanayo realised what she'd just called her senior.

"I-I mean-" It was Hanayo's turn to fluster.

"I...It's rather silly of me, is it not?" Umi's voice became quieter as she hugged her knees again, looking away from Hanayo. She was already in her second year of college and she was still easily flustered by outward displays of affectionate love. Was it that she was being childish or being a prude?

Hanayo's expression soften. She crawled towards the older girl and touched Umi's shoulder comfortingly. She hoped she hadn't stepped out of her boundary by doing so.

"It's alright, Sonoda-senpai. It's not silly." Hanayo said, her voice soft and understanding. "It's great that you respect your friends' privacy even though it's uncomfortable for you. Everyone is brought up differently and have different views on things. Have you tried telling them?"

"...No." Umi admitted. "I...I couldn't. It's not their fault and I..."

Hanayo's hand slid down to touch the older girl's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure Kousaka-senpai and her girlfriend would understand and work something out. If it doesn't..." Hanayo smiled warmly, "You're always welcomed here." Hanayo managed to not blush when she made her offer. She wanted Umi to know that she has a place to stay, that she welcomed her, that she could seek comfort in her room whenever the older girl wanted.

She really did like Umi. And though it was a great chance for her to get her crush to sleep in her room, Hanayo didn't want to be that kind of person. She just wanted the older girl to feel safe and comfortable.

She was going to miss the yoga mat though. And Umi's presence (every Tuesdays and Fridays that is) as well.

(After the fifth time Umi had stayed over, Hanayo had boldly suggested that the older girl leave her yoga mat in her room, so that she wouldn't have to bring it back and forth each time she wanted to stay over.)

"Thank you, Koizumi." Umi reward Hanayo with a huge smile. She was deeply thankful that the younger girl was so understanding. She had initially thought that the younger girl was extremely shy and timid, but the more she got to know her, the more she understood that Hanayo was more than she seemed to be. She was stronger than she looked and was extremely kind and gentle. She was warm and often welcomed her with open arms. It wasn't often that Umi saw a person as pure and genuine as Hanayo.

In the beginning, she hadn't known where or who to go to. She did have friends in the same dorm but her two friends were roommates and were happily attached. Umi knew that they did countless of...shameless things in their room and had shuddered at the thought of crashing their room. She had then thought of Hanayo.

Truth be told, Honoka was probably closer to Hanayo - given that Honoka had frequently talked to the younger girl in the communal kitchen. Umi had only seen her around sometimes and they had politely greeted each other. She had then decided to be brave and gave it a shot. Besides, Hanayo seemed like a nice girl and Umi heard that she stayed in a single room. It had helped that Hanayo looked harmless and was really cute.

Hanayo was the kind of person who had easily warmed Umi's heart.

Home.

She felt at _home _whenever she was with Hanayo; safe and warm. She felt surprisingly comfortable in Hanayo's room, despite sleeping on the yoga mat each time she stayed over. Perhaps it's the warmth that Hanayo exuded out, or the fluffy feeling Umi often got when she shared a moment with the younger girl as they talked about anything to pass the time sometimes. Funnily enough, she found Hanayo's infrequent squeals and squeaks when she panicked or thought she said something wrong pretty adorable as well.

"You're welcome, Sonoda-senpai," Hanayo grinned.

"Umi. You can call me Umi." The dark haired girl suddenly said, patting the younger girl's head, ruffling the brunette's soft locks of hair gently.

Hanayo face burned slightly as she nodded shyly.

"Umi...senpai." Hanayo tested.

"Yes," Umi answered.

"Um...Umi-senpai, since I get to call you that...um..." Hanayo wet her lips, sucking in a huge breath to gather herself before ssaying, "You can call me Hanayo too...I mean- I-If you want!"

"Alright, Hanayo," Umi chuckled lightly, a gentle yet radiant smile crossing her features.

Hanayo's heart started to race, her throat dry, enraptured by the older girl's smile and the gentle and affectionate way her senior had called her by her first name.

_So this is what it feels like to die of happiness..._Hanayo thought, dazed.

That night, Hanayo had trouble sleeping.

* * *

**A/N**:

I did say I'll try to speed things up :)

Just to clarify, Umi sleeps on the yoga mat that she brings over from her room (she doesn't have a sleeping bag).

Next: Umi X Honoka


	73. Honoka X Umi (3)

Pairing: Honoka X Umi

Rating: T

Chapter: _Hugs_

There are many different types of hugs. In which Honoka and Umi are already in university while Kotori is studying overseas.

* * *

"Umi-chaaaan!"

From a distance, Umi could see her childhood friend dashing towards her, grinning widely in excitement.

Umi couldn't help but smile, her gaze warm as she regarded the bubbly orange head fondly.

Despite being overseas for an Archery competition for only a week, Umi had dearly missed Honoka.

And so did Honoka, apparent by how the other girl had immediately started to run towards her after spotting her from a distance.

Even though they exchanged messages while Umi was away, nothing beats seeing her childhood friend in person.

That line of thought had inevitably led her to another childhood friend of theirs who wasn't there.

Kotori.

_That's right...Kotori's studying overseas now. _

Filing away thoughts of Kotori, Umi focused on the present. Even though Kotori wasn't with them at the moment, their hearts would always be together.

Besides, Honoka was still here.

Honoka wasn't going anywhere.

Umi released the handle of her luggage just as she felt a pair of arms being thrown around her.

"Welcome back!" Honoka pulled the dark haired archer closer towards her, crushing the younger girl into a tight hug. Umi chuckled lightly, not minding the bear hug. There was a certain comfort in being embraced like that, and it has been a while since Honoka had hugged her.

"I missed you, Umi-chan," Honoka murmured against the dark haired girl, causing Umi's heart to skip a beat as she felt a slight heat warming her cheeks.

"I'm back." Umi whispered, unconsciously tightening her grasp on the other girl's back, as she finally relaxed, letting the warmth from the orange head envelop her.

It was good to be back home.

* * *

"Honoka, you'll get a cold you sleep in the Kotatsu like this..." Umi sighed as she placed the plate of cut fruits onto the table lightly.

"Mmmm..." Honoka's answer was a slurred murmur, too drowsy to form a coherent response. Yawning, Honoka reached out blindly, muttering, "Sleep with me...Umi-chan...it's so warm here..."

Umi flushed at the unintended double meaning before recollecting herself.

As tempting as it was to lie down next to her childhood friend and sleep the entire day away, they had work to do. More specifically, Honoka still had work to do.

"Honoka, the fruits are ready..."

"Mmm..."

"...You have to finish your assignment." Umi tried.

"Mm..."

Umi sighed loudly again, settling down next to her friend, slotting her legs beneath the table, into the fluffy warmness of the futon.

"Hono-"

Umi squealed as she felt a pair of hands dragging her down.

"_Honoka-_"

"Please, Umi-chan...Just...10 more minutes..."

"That's what you always say," Umi huffed, now lying next to the older girl. Now that Kotori wasn't here to spoil her, Umi found herself being soft on Honoka. Kotori...Umi bit her lip as her thoughts trailed back to her other childhood friend who wasn't here with them.

Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted when Honoka pulled Umi further in, her arms now around the younger girl's waist as she snored lightly. The dark haired girl shifted to her side for comfort, and found herself face to face with her childhood friend.

Honoka's eyes were fluttered closed, her ginger hair sprawled messily. Her expression was one of content and peace, and Umi couldn't help the warmness of her cheeks at the adorable sight.

_Her face looks so soft..._

An impulse to poke the ginger haired girl's cheeks rose within her.

_She'll never know... _

Blushing lightly, Umi gave in to her impulse as her index finger came into contact with the sleeping girl's cheeks.

_Soft. _

If she had the all the time in the world, Umi didn't mind watching her childhood friend sleeping so soundly like that.

_Wait. We were supposed to start on Honoka's assignment-_

Umi groaned inwardly at her own carelessness.

She opened her mouth, planning to wake Honoka up but stopped when she found her gaze resting on the innocent bliss that filtered through the sleeping girl's expression.

Umi sighed in resignation.

Just 30 more minutes. And then she'll wake Honoka up.

...

Might as well get some sleep of her own. Umi decided, leaning into Honoka, sighing contentedly at the extra comfort and warmth.

She missed this.

When they were kids, all three of them - Kotori, Honoka and her would cuddle up underneath the Kotatsu during winter until they fell asleep. Though they were always woken up when the sun set by Umi's parents who felt that both Kotori and Honoka should head home soon before night fell.

_This is so comfortable...and warm... _

Umi thought as her eyelids began to feel heavy, and shortly after, the dark haired girl dozed off, all the while snuggling up against the warm body next to her.

* * *

When Honoka woke up, she found herself restricted in movement.

Her mind was still in a daze, half awake as she yawned softly.

She blinked, and realised belatedly that her arms were still around Umi's and that Umi was-

_U-Umi-chan is clinging onto me! _

Honoka's eyes widened marginally as her body warmed considerably, face heating up.

Was she...embarrassed?

That couldn't be - Honoka dismissed the thought quickly. It's just Umi, her childhood and best friend. Her friend who'd always stuck by her, her friend who hasn't left her side since they were young. Even though Kotori wasn't here, Honoka was glad and thankful that Umi was here. She'd spent her entire life with Kotori and Umi and not having both of them together by her side was hard.

She missed Kotori dearly - and if Umi wasn't here with her, Honoka knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Umi meant so _much_ to her.

If she could help it, she didn't want Umi to leave her.

She wanted to stay with her forever.

Honoka blinked. _Where did that thought come from? _

But realistically, Honoka knew that they had to separate once they were done with university. Even though they could still meet up and have fun, Honoka knew that it won't be the same.

_Just three more years then..._

Honoka felt her throat constrict at that thought, and buried her face into the crook of the dark haired archer's neck, pulling Umi closer towards her.

She didn't want that day to come.

* * *

Umi woke up to the sound of a familiar light snoring.

"Honoka...?" Umi's voice was coarse from sleep, as she yawned.

_What time is it...?_

Stifling yet another yawn, Umi gaze drifted towards the clock and realised that she'd been sleeping for an hour. Normally, she would've been irritated and would force Honoka to wake up but for some reason, Umi couldn't summon the energy to do so.

Though she'd never admit it out loud (she's easily embarrassed after all), having Honoka cuddling against her like that felt pretty nice and comfortable.

She kind of understood why Honoka never wanted to leave the Kotatsu - besides the prospect of having to do her work or study, that is.

"Umi-chan..." A soft mutter caused Umi to shift, only to be stopped by strong arms around her waist.

_Is Honoka sleep talking?_

Curious, Umi rolled closer towards the ginger head.

Yep, definitely still sleeping.

It was kind of endearing to hear Honoka say her name while she was asleep.

Umi wondered what kind of dream the older girl was having as she started to caress the soft ginger locks in front of her, brushing her thumb across Honoka's forehead affectionately.

This was like a dream.

A dream that would end soon.

Umi pursed her lips at that thought. How long could she stay like this with Honoka? Three more years in university and they'll graduate. They won't be children anymore. They'd have jobs, they'd probably start dating and get married and have kids...

"_I don't want this to end..."_

"Umi-chan?" Honoka started to stir, and unknown to Umi, she had heard the dark haired archer's words.

Umi blinked, and realised with a start that her cheeks were wet.

_Eh?_

"Why are you crying, Umi-chan? What do you not want to end?" Honoka asked, now fully awake, concern filling her features.

"I..." _I was speaking out loud? Why am I crying...?_

Umi's throat were dry, words stuck.

Why was she crying?

"Umi-chan, what's wrong?" Honoka was getting more worried. The ginger haired girl started to sit up only to be stopped by a hand tugging at her sleeve.

"Umi...chan?"

"I..." Umi finally spoke. "I..." Umi couldn't get the words out. She didn't know what she was even going to say! But she didn't want Honoka to leave. Not now. Not when she felt so vulnerable, so confused, so-

"Please don't leave..." Umi voice broke slightly. It was like a dam had burst. Everything she'd held in her heart for the past year seemed to be overwhelming her, crushing any rational thought. Emotions were a fragile thing, perhaps she hadn't realised it but it had started to chip slightly ever since the day she learnt that Kotori would be studying overseas. Even though Kotori had postponed her plan until graduation from high school, the impact was already there.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka felt her heart squeeze at how vulnerable and lost Umi looked. Without thinking, Honoka wrapped her arms around the younger girl, embracing her. "I won't leave." Honoka mumbled. "I won't leave." She repeated softly, gently rubbing small circles against Umi's back.

"I...If you leave...I..." Umi bit her quivering lips, tears in her eyes, unable to finish her sentence.

_I don't think I could handle it. _

Honoka immediately understood.

Closing her eyes, Honoka almost let out an uncharacteristic bitter laugh.

Umi was the same.

Ever since Kotori left, without realising, both of them have started to rely on each other more often. While Kotori called back often, it just wasn't the same. Honoka understood that it was because they've been together for so long, and the sudden physical loss of one of them had hit them hard.

Umi had looked fine. Sad but she had taken it better than anyone else in Muse. Honoka was the one who had broken down back in high school and had even wanted to quit Muse.

Umi..._strong, kind_ and _courageous_ Umi had been rational and had to slap some sense (literally) into her.

Honoka hadn't thought much about how Kotori's leaving had affected Umi. She just assumed that the dark haired girl had accepted it. The dark haired girl had acted normal, applying for university...going to classes...

Honoka was wrong.

Kotori's leaving had affected Umi, just as it had affected her. Umi didn't let it show, she didn't even once cry while they sent Kotori off at the airport.

Kotori was family to her, to _them. _

Then what was Umi to her?

Honoka couldn't pinpoint an exact term to describe what Umi was to her. But that didn't matter. What mattered now was picking up the pieces that Kotori left behind in their hearts and mending them together, and comforting Umi. Letting Umi know that she was there. And she'd never leave her.

If the world allowed it, Honoka would _never _leave Umi.

"Umi-chan, I won't leave. It's alright." Honoka whispered gently, still locking Umi in an embrace.

Honoka could feel a slight nod against her shoulder and heaved an inward sigh of relief.

"I...thank you..." Umi murmured back.

"That's what friends are for right?" Honoka smiled, ignoring the stinging pain in her heart when she called Umi her friend. Friend? It felt like the dark haired girl was something more. But what was it?

Umi nodded silently again, slightly more calm.

_This is enough...for now. _Honoka thought.

This is only but a tipping point of an iceberg.

* * *

**A/N**:

Happy New Year! I hope 2017 will treat everyone well!

Sorry for another late update. Was stranded overseas while on vacation due to bad weather. Glad to make it back phew.

Next: Kotori X Umi

* * *

**Review Replies**:

firecaster-hikaru: Thanks!

TheNightstriker: Thank you!

Umi Kousaka: Thanks!

Weesah: Thank you for your kind words! Yup, in the diaries, Muse was there. I really liked that scene and it was refreshing to see Umi step up and we get to see what Umi thought of the situation.


End file.
